Amor en tiempos de Guerra
by LadyChan14
Summary: Shaoran Li era uno de los mejores en su trabajo, era rico y amable pero se enamoró de la persona equivocada ¿sería capaz de amarlo?. Terminado.
1. Default Chapter

**_***Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
Por Lady Silver Moon_**

**_************_**

****

Cap. 1.- El comenzar por el comienzo donde todo comenzó 

Esta historia se comienza hace tiempo, tal vez hace 149 años, tal vez más, tal vez menos, pero es una historia por la que venimos tú y yo

-pero abuelita ¿cómo íbamos las dos a pertenecer a la misma historia?-preguntó una pequeña de hermosos ojos verdes 

-oh pequeña no te compliques la vida, tú tan solo escucha, que seguro te gustará- dijo la mujer que a pesar de que se veía de edad, era bella, de rasgos delicados, muy finos, al igual que la pequeña

-está bien, si tú lo dices...-dijo la niña casi con fastidio- pero.... no lo sé....-volvió a decir haciendo una cara graciosa

-si que eres desconfiada-comentó la anciana divertida ante la mueca de "aburrimiento"- bien, comenzaré-dijo la mujer de ojos cafés mientras tomaba asiento  

-vamos, vamos

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo, en la época de hermosos carruajes y vestido largos, en que los prejuicios estaban sobre todo, donde la mujer no hacía casi nada, pues era considerada muy inferior al hombre, donde era sumisa a cualquier decisión de esa persona que la tuviera en protección bajo su manto

Había una hermosa joven de 18 años, de cabellos castaños y hermosos y grandes ojos verdosos que caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza de aquella ciudad, iba tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de una gran mansión perteneciente a la familia de su mejor amiga

-disculpe ¿se encontrará Tomoyo?-pregunto a la domestica que le abrió la puerta 

-claro señorita, pero pase por favor

-gracias...

La joven Sakura Kinomoto entró a la gran sala y tomo asiento en uno de los elegantes sillones rojos 

-¡oh Sakura, que alegría verte!-le decía una señora de aproximadamente 38 y 40 años de edad que era la madre de Tomoyo, la Sra. Sonomi Daidouji- ¡hacía mucho que no venías a visitarnos!

-había estado de viaje, señora-le contestó Sakura mientras la señora Daidouji tomaba asiento a lado de ella 

-¿y te ha ido bien?

-oh muy bien señora

-oh, pero que servicio tan malo hay en esta casa- dijo al ver a las jóvenes encargadas del aseo, preparación de alimentos y demás, paradas detrás de ellas tranquilamente- ¿por que no ofrecen algo a la señorita?

-no se moleste por favor-dijo al ver como todas las jóvenes corrían de un lado para otro para atenderle- no es necesario...

-¡Sakura, has regresado!-dijo una bella dama de cabello oscuro y ojos azules muy profundo que se abalanzó a abrazar a la chica de vestido rosa.

-¡Ay Tomoyo, como te extrañe!-dijo abrazando a la joven de vestido azul pastel

-bueno, las dejo solas, espero que nos vengas a visitar más seguido, Sakura. Siempre vas a ser bienvenida en esta casa, recuérdalo

-gracias...-dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Tomoyo siguió con su mirada y rostro sonriente a su madre, hasta que esta salió de aquella habitación 

-ay Sakurita, me alegra tanto que estés de regreso

-je je, a mi también me da mucha felicidad estar aqu

-pero vamos, no nos quedemos aquí. Tenemos que celebrar-dijo feliz tomando un sombrero del mismo color que su vestido que tenía hermosas flores amarillo pastel 

-¿celebrar?-preguntó la joven Kinomoto 

-claro, tu regreso a la ciudad, es muy buen motivo, además el día esta soleado, mejor ocasión no hay

-tienes razón, ¡vamos!-dijo tomando el sombrero rosa que se había quitado

* * *

-demonios, la cosecha no se esta dando bien, jamás la tendré a tiempo para el pedido del Sr. Komishi-dijo fastidiado viendo unos papeles

-vamos amigo, no te mortifiques, salgamos por ahí, ya verás que te relajas y hasta conoces una bella dama-dijo de manera pícara

-tal vez....-dijo reflexionando 

-¿cómo que tal vez? ¡Así será!

-bien, vayamos ahora que es temprano

-aguafiestas...-susurro el otro mientras salían de la casa

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaba por el parque, que estaba verde en esa época del año, platicaban de todo, de lo que habían hecho en esos largos 2 meses que no se veían, Sakura había partido a la ciudad vecina, que se encontraba más al norte para ver a su abuela que se encontraba enferma pero que gracias a Dios se había recuperado

-entonces mi hermano y madame Suu me mandaron, decía que no necesitaba estar más tiempo lejos de casa, pero realmente me sigue preocupando la salud de ella, la edad la ha alcanzado...-dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en su pecho – y no creo que...

-hay que tener fe, mi estimada Sakura, fe más que nada...

-si...-dijo tratando de animarse- ¡mira Tomoyo, ahí hay un puesto de comida!-dijo comenzando a correr mientras demás: jóvenes tanto varones como chicas, señoras de todas edades y señores que caminaba por ahí observaban a la joven mientras a Tomoyo le caía una gotita por la nuca, su amiga Sakura jamás cambiaría 

La hermosa Sakura Kinomoto, era alguien sin duda muy alegre y que vivía muy feliz a lado de su familia, por lo cual la inmensa tristeza que la invadía cuando perdía a algún miembro de ella. Era simpática, tierna, encantadora, amable, respetuosa, en fin... todo lo que un hombre buscaba en una esposa en esos tiempos, por lo cual a Sakura no le faltaban miles de pretendientes, y no era solo su carácter lo que los acercaba a quererla conocer; sino también la majestuosa belleza que poseía

Tomoyo estaba la par, tal vez solo era que ella era un poco más tranquila y no tan activa como su prima, que siempre estaba buscando que hacer, desde ayudar un poco con la cena de la casa y hacer pequeños adornos con flores, hasta ayudar a los pobres.

Si que eran felices, pero la madre de Sakura había fallecido cuando tenía a penas 3 años y aunque tenía fotos-blanco y negro- la extrañaba mucho, su hermano era... bueno.... era un hermano que le celaba mucho y siempre buscaba lo mejor para su familia especialmente para la dulce Sakura, también estaba su padre que era muy amable, sus cabellos ya pintaban algunas canas, pero tampoco se podía olvidar a esa extraña, que había entrado a su familia: Suu Tsuki, que se había "enamorado" de su padre y su padre al estar solo la aceptó y vivía con ellos, a Touya lo trataba bien, pero ella si lo quisiese podría reclamar y alejarla de su hogar, pero su padre era muy feliz con ella, no podía ser egoísta y dejar a su padre nuevamente solo...

* * *

-sabes muy bien que tu hermana ya esta en edad para poder contraer matrimonio, además es necesario por que la crisis de este hogar esta cada día peor-decía Madame Suu quien era escuchada por Touya

-sabes que mi padre no te dejará....-le había contestado el joven de 25 años- o por lo menos no por ahora

-¿y por que tu padre tendría que saber algo?-dijo malévolamente mientras se paseaba por la elegante sala de estar de la mansión 

-siempre está al pendiente de nosotros-dijo alterado- de Sakura...y mío...

-bueno, bueno, cálmate mi querido Touya...-dijo acariciando la mejilla de él seductoramente, haciendo que el joven más que se asustara se sorprendiera- yo arreglaré que "Sakurita" – dijo acentuando el nombre de la joven de una manera sarcástica- salga de esta casa como Dios manda: con un hombre bien, poderoso, pero sobre todo rico....

Touya salió de golpe de esa sala y luego de la casa, estaba molesto de verdad ¿que le pasaba a esa señora, que se hacía pasar por su madre? ¡Y más! ¿Pensaba que lo podía estar acariciando como a un prometido? ¡Estaba loca! El único que podía recibir ese trato de parte de ella era su padre, cosa que no hacía 

-"bueno, cálmate..."-pensó respirando profundamente-"iré con Kaho, debe de estar con ese tal Eriol Hiraguizawa"-continuó comenzando a caminar

* * *

-¡esta delicioso!-gemía Sakura probando una especie de pan con una cremilla- ¿verdad Tomoyo?-dijo caminando de espaldas 

-si, es verdad-dijo después de haber probado un pan similar al de Sakura

-pero creo que...-calló al sentir chocar su cuerpo con alguien y al ver salir volando su postre

-Ah! Lo siento e...-dijo con la cabeza baja y luego para subirla y encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de Sakura- ....e....en.....verdad....-dijo mientras la miraba profundamente

Sakura se sonrojó un poco, se había tropezado con un joven bastante apuesto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color miel, alto y joven, al parecer de su misma edad, de piel pálida casi tanto como la de Tomoyo

-Ho ho ho- reía la joven de vestido azul al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga, y es que Sakura no conocía muchos jóvenes, amigas no le faltaban pero, los varones.... solo primos, su hermano, prometidos de sus amigas, de su primas y era cierto que unos eran y otros no tan agraciados, pero este era lo que jamás había visto hasta entonces....

* * *

-señorita, un joven llamado Touya Kinomoto viene a buscarle...-dijo una doméstica al entrar a la sala donde se encontraban 3 personas

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos marrones, delgada de al parecer la misma edad de Kinomoto-y dos jóvenes, de 19 años uno de tez pálida cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos azul profundo, intenso, que se veía apacible y tranquilo; el otro, poseía cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color, de piel un tanto más oscura aunque no mucho, que tenía un gesto de ¿enfado? Que parecía un poco frío y callado pero ambos muy apuestos 

Ambos sujetos vestían igual, de azul ambos con espadas y armas de fuego atada al cinto y en cada uno de los hombros de los trajes el de cabello oscuro tenía dos estrellas de oro, y el de cabello marrón una pero igualmente de oro, de botas altas hasta las rodillas, negras, el traje de cuello alto y ambos sostenían con su brazo izquierdo un sombrero uno con 2 estrellas y el otro, con una.

-hágale pasar-dijo el joven de ojos azules

-muchas gracias Eriol-le dijo la mujer

-no es nada Kaho, después de todo hace días que no lo ves...

-eso es verdad...

-¿que es de usted, Mitsuki?-pregunto el joven serio y de cabello marrón

-Oh, es mi prometido...

-ya veo ¿se casarán pronto?-preguntó todo curioso

-en menos de un mes

-mis felicitaciones

-gracias...-dijo sonriente

-por favor tome asiento-dijo al ver a el apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés

-hola-dijo besando la mano de la bella dama mientras los otros dos se ponían de pie

-vaya Kinomoto, hace meses que no te veía....-decía mientras el joven Touya estrechaba la mano del de ojos azules

-si coronel Hiraguizawa, hace mucho...-volteándose hacia él de gesto serio

-bueno, él es Shaoran Li, capitán del ejército-dijo presentándolos mientras el mencionado hacía una breve inclinación

-Shaoran Li a sus servicios-dijo estirando su mano

-Touya Kinomoto, para servirle...-dijo tomando la mano del sujeto un poco desconfiado

Los varones tomaron asiento, el joven recién llegado al lado de la dama única en la sala

-¿y como ha estado tu hermana?-pregunto Hiraguizawa

-bien, acaba de llegar de su viaje

Li escuchaba toda la conversación de la hermana de Kinomoto sin ningún tipo de interés, no le prestaba nada de atención; es más pensaba en todo el trabajo que había que entregar para esa noche y Kaho sonreía

Llegó la noche mientras Touya y Kaho por las calles caminaban, Kinomoto dejo en la puerta de su casa a la bella joven, dándole un suave beso en los labios como despedida y habían quedado en verse mañana de nuevo

Llegó a casa sonriente, se pasó a la sala de estar, luego a los jardines, buscando a su hermosa hermana y la había encontrado, pero apenas estaba llegando con una sonrisa extraña, se despidió de alguien que estaba al otro lado de la puerta con rostro sonrojado y al cerrarla se apoyo en ella con aire soñador

-¿Sakura, que te sucede?-le peguntó mientras la observaba subir las grandes escaleras

-Ah, hola hermano, no te había visto-dijo a lo que una pequeña gotita corrió por el cuello del hombre de 25 años ¿no le había visto? ¡Pero si estaba parado enfrente de ella!

-¿donde estabas?-preguntó subiendo ya con ella

-en la plaza con Tomoyo

-¿solas?-pregunt

-si-mintió, pero su hermano sabía que si era mentira, su pequeña hermanita no sabía mentir

-entiendo...-dijo mientras ambos entraban a la habitación de la chica de pronto su hermano se puso serio, había recordado a Madame Suu

-¡Touya, Sakura, bajen a cenar!-se oyó la voz de la madrastra

La joven caminó hacia la puerta y observó a su hermano

-¿Touya?-preguntó acercándose preocupada-¿estás bien?

-si, anda, apurate monstruo- dijo adelantándose- que en la noche no quiero oír tus rugidos de bestia por no haber alcanzado comida...-dijo maliciosamente saliendo de la habitación

-¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!!!-le gritó haciendo que toda la casa se estremeciera- ¿¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR!!!?

-si, como digas, monstruo-le contestó desde las escaleras

-¡¡¡HERMANO!!!

* * *

-es la más bella, la más delicada, la más... la más-decía un apuesto joven no encontrando lo más hermosos calificativos para la mujer que esa tarde le había cautivado el corazón

-Ran Azurite ¡tu ya estás enamorado!-dijo alegre el otro joven que le acompañaba llamado Hayoko Kobasashi

-si, ay! Mi amada Sakura...-suspiró el joven de cabellos negros

-espera, aunque tú le hayas agradado no quiere decir que ella este de la misma manera que tú, además ¿no viste? Son de clase alta y déjame decirte, amigo, que tú no cuentas con un solo centavo encima....- explico Kobasashi

-es verdad, pero ya verás, haré hasta lo imposible para que se fije en mí y el dinero, no sé como lo conseguiré pero lo haré y... y...-decía impaciente-me casaré con ella, le compraré una gran hacienda y ahí crecerán nuestros hijos

-te estas adelantando mucho ¿no?-le interrumpió- además ¿que tal que esté comprometida?

El rostro del joven cambio por completo a uno de suma tristeza

* * *

-Ran....-susurró la bella niña mientras estaba asomada por la ventana apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la misma- hoy fue un día magnífico, conocí al hombre de mi vida...

**---------Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Comentarios, dudas, o preguntas... a Pimpollitas14@yahoo.com.mx**


	2. Una cita, una conversación, un gesto

***Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
  
Cap. 2.- Una cita, una conversación, un gesto  
  
Salió a la hora normal para él. Llegó al regimiento -hola, Li-le saludó Hiraguizawa con su gesto de siempre -hola-dijo seco -vaya, me pregunto si dejaras de ser tan amargado algún día y no me aprovechas, yo que te hacía plática y tú... despreciándome...-dijo con voz sufrida que fingía hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta -ja ja-rió forzadamente- que gracioso...-dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, Hiraguizawa lo había seguido hasta allá -bueno ya, consíguete una novia para que yo no tenga que soportar tu malhumor-dijo mientras salía de la oficina de su amigo pero quedándose fuera, semi cerró la puerta y observó al joven capitán -"¿novia? ¿Y para que demonios quiero una novia? Lo único que hacen es quitar valioso tiempo, que muy bien sirve para trabajar"-pensaba Shaoran ordenando unos papeles que estaban ahí a pesar de que el día anterior antes de irse, lo había hecho-"además yo no soy nada cariñoso y menos romántico"- pensaba comenzando a enojarse-"además odio eso de besos y abrazos ¿por que mejor no se consigue una novia él? La necesita más que yo, además..."-bajó los papeles y los miró con tristeza y se levantó hacia la ventana que estaba delante de su escritorio-además yo ya me he enamorado y sufrí ¿como podría...? Afuera de la oficina, Hiraguizawa bajó la cabeza con tristeza y algo de culpabilidad, era verdad todo había sido tan hermoso hacía dos años...  
  
Flashback ***************************************************  
  
Shaoran llegó de muy buen humor al regimiento -vaya Li, me sorprende esto de ti-decía Eriol entrando con él a su oficina -ayer, le propuse a Hikaru que se casara conmigo-decía sonriente -¿y?-preguntó impaciente el joven coronel -me aceptó Hiraguizawa, me aceptó-decía alegre, feliz Hikaru Apapa, la bella hija primogénita de los Apapa era la afortunada novia de Shaoran Li quien era algo acosado entre las damas tanto como él mismo Hikaru era esbelta de cabello hasta la cintura y muy rojo como las mejillas de Shaoran cuando se besaban, esos besos tan tímidos que a veces eran simples roces, y otras apasionados y desesperados, era hermosa, muy hermosa, de piel blanca y tersa y de brillantes ojos azules que brillaban como las estrellas Pero ese día todo cambiaría para Shaoran Li Trabajaba con normalidad, sonriente y ansioso por llegar a casa de su ahora prometida, tocaron la puerta Hiraguizawa entro con gesto de tristeza -eh... Li... -¿que pasa?-dijo todo apurado-¿no vez que tengo que ir a ver a Hikaru? -de eso te tengo que hablar...-decía Eriol captando la atención de Shaoran -¿mmm?-sonrió Li- anda hombre, habla- al ver que su compañero dudaba -Hikaru, ella...-dijo entrecortadamente, sentía como se le iba el aire y más al ver a su amigo sonreír- ella...-suspiró- Li, Hikaru falleció... Shaoran seguía sonriendo -Hiraguizawa ya enserio ¿de que quieres hablar?-preguntó -Li, Hikaru murió esta tarde, iba caminando por la plaza después de unos pedidos que le mandó su madre, un loco que iba borracho le disparó por que no lo había aceptado, solo le rozó el hombro, pero se balanceó y caminó hasta la vereda de los carruajes, un caballo se asustó al verla tan repentinamente, se alzó y la golpeó, esto me lo dijo su madre que ha venido a verte pero la encontré, le dije que yo te diría...-dijo- no sabes como lo lamento -bueno Hiraguizawa, como broma ya fue mucho ¿no crees?-dijo enojándose -¿¡como puedes creer que yo juegue con algo así de importante!?-preguntó ofendido Eriol -voy a ver-dijo decidido Salió hasta donde se encontraba su caballo y montó en él -ese tonto de Hiraguizawa ¿como se atreve a decir tanta tontería?-se decía, pero inconscientemente iba a toda velocidad casi desesperado Bajó ágilmente de su caballo y uno de los mozos lo recibió La puerta estaba extrañamente abierta Entró a la sala de la mansión Gente vestida de negro y una caja abierta, un ataúd, se asomó La bella joven, pálida, vestida tan hermosamente con un vestido blanco y con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estomago, su hermoso cabello estaba en una trenza que pasaba por su hombro, cabello rojo -Shaoran...-decía una mujer pelirroja como la novia fallecida del capitán -esto no puede ser-decía con desesperación-no puede ser...-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y su cabello hacía sombra por lo que no se veían sus ojos- ¡¡¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!!!¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!!!-gritó cayendo de rodillas a un lado del ataúd, todos le miraban con tristeza, a penas se habían enterado que se casarían, pero ella no alcanzó -no...Por que...-susurraba Shaoran aun en el suelo- Hikaru ¿por que?...- parecía a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se levantó se inclino y besó los labios fríos de la niña de 17 años. Llegó Eriol y miró a su amigo inclinado -Li...-dijo acercándose-ella ya está mejor... descansando...-dijo dando unas palmadas en la espalda del joven militar- las cosas son por algo... -pero Eriol, íbamos a casarnos...-dijo desesperado Eriol optó por sacarlo de la sala y así lo hizo -yo la habría dejado descansar... no tenía por que irse-dijo Shaoran desesperado El mozo que había recibido a Li, le miraba triste, ese joven era muy bueno y la señorita lo amaba mucho -bueno, estará tranquila, feliz... -¡demonios! ¡Yo también pude habérselo dado! Li se sentó para levantarse inmediatamente y fue hacia donde estaba el mozo -mi caballo ¿donde está...?-preguntó -se lo traeré inmediatamente -no... Gracias... yo iré...-dijo, una vez que se le indicó se fue cabizbajo, al irse paso por la puerta -dile a tu señora y señor, que si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, estoy para servirles, les dices que el recado te lo dio Shaoran Li...-dijo -pero aquí todos le conocemos señor, fue el gran amor de la niña Hikaru...- Shaoran bajó más la cabeza-lo siento... no era mi intención... -no importa... yo también le amo...-dijo en un susurro luego se dirigió a Eriol que estaba un poco más atrás-nos vemos mañana en el regimiento Eriol asintió por lo menos no haría una tontería  
  
Fin de flashback***********************************************  
  
Eriol se fue a su oficina, no tenía sentido seguir recordando momentos tan dolorosos  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sakura despertó con su habitual pereza, se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos y veía a la domestica que abría las cortinas -buenos días...-dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras se levantaba para dirigirse un platillo lleno de agua con una pequeña toallita para lavarse la cara- ¡genial, ya estoy despierta! -señorita, le llegó esto-dijo entregándole un pequeño pergamino enrollado Lo abrió con curiosidad, pero antes miró a la domestica que le miraba atenta para ver que decía la nota -ejem... ¿ya está el desayuno?-preguntó Sakura un poco incómoda Al adivinar la situación de Sakura solo dijo un: -iré a ver... Salió de la habitación y Sakura empezó a leer  
  
QUERIDA SAKURA:  
  
BUENO, YO QUERÍA VER SI NOS PODÍAMOS VER EN EL PARQUE DE AYER, EN EL KIOSKO, TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE. TE ESPERO DESPUÉS DE HABER RECIBIDO ESTA NOTA, ESPERO ESTAR AHÍ PERO NO ME MOVERÉ DE AHÍ  
  
RAN AZURITE.  
  
Sakura saltó de alegría, una nota de Ran, se vistió rápidamente con un hermoso vestido verde del color de sus ojos, bajó desayuno rápido ya que estaba sola, su hermano trabajaba, Madame Suu sabría Dios donde estaría y su padre seguro también había salido, se puso el sombrero y salió como rayo  
  
************************************************************  
  
-¿y puedo invitar a otra persona?-preguntando haber si había entendido -así es Eriol- le decía Kaho Mitsuki junto con Touya Kinomoto -Kaho me ha contado de lo bien que se lleva con ella, además es usted una persona muy respetada, será un honor tenerlo de invitado, coronel -bueno, pues, gracias...-dijo algo avergonzado- cuenten con mi presencia -bueno, nos retiramos...-dijo Touya apretando la mano que este le había ofrecido -si y gracias por la invitación.....  
  
************************************************************  
  
-ho...hola...-saludó Sakura a Ran sonrojada y también el estaba así -Sa...Sakura...-dijo más sonrojado -mmm... tenías que decirme algo ¿no es así?-preguntó Sakura nerviosa -yo tenía que decirte que desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti, que fue amor a primera vista y... y... que yo si creo en eso, y de seguro me tomaras de loco, pero... -yo también creo en el amor a primera vista...-dijo sonrojada mientras sus ojos brillaban Estaban tan cerca- y yo creo que a mi me sucedió lo mismo.....con...tigo... -oh Sakura-dijo levantándola por la cintura y dando unas cuantas vueltas, haciendo que el largo cabello de Sakura jugara con el viento y la niña riera feliz Ran se detuvo y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella sonrojada sonreía, él se acercó un poco y ella se alzó, él se inclinó, le rozo dulcemente los labios, después se besaban tranquilos, tiernamente hasta que llegaron los apasionados, se detenían para sonreírse y volver a lo que estaban  
  
************************************************************  
  
-¡Li, hemos sido invitados a la boda de Kaho y Kinomoto!-dijo entrando de golpe haciendo que el capitán diera un salto -¿hemos?-preguntó confundido- querrás decir que te han invitado por que yo penas los conozco -me han dado paso doble-dijo feliz casi saltando- y como no tengo a quien más invitar... -vaya que me tienes compasión... -¿que? -bueno, busca a quien más invitar por que yo no voy...no me gustan las bodas-dijo buscando algo en un cajón -pero si tú algún día serás protagonista de eso-dijo pícaro -eso no lo creo... -bueno, quieras o no irás conmigo, por que si no te arrestaré y no...-dijo viendo a su amigo- espera un momento, tu estarías aquí aunque te obligaran, eso no es un castigo, te daré vacaciones dos meses -bien, bien, voy contigo-dijo molesto al ver la sonrisa de Eriol -no podías decir que no-dijo lanzando una gran carcajada y saliendo de ahí A Shaoran solo le pudo caer una pesada gota en la nuca  
  
************************************************************  
  
Madame Suu entró a la gran mansión apurada, no podía ser Sakura estaba enamorada, y se veía que era alguien pobre, por su atuendo, la había visto besándose con ese sujeto, tenía que apurarse a encontrarle marido y comprometerla, pero tenía que ser en poco tiempo, que conociera a alguien ¿pero a quien? Sakura entró a la casa sonriente, pero se asustó al ver la cara enojada de su madrastra, le jaló del vestido -¿¡que crees que hacías condenada chiquilla!?-le preguntó subiéndola por escaleras- ¿¡por que haces las cosas sin pensar!? ¿¡Te pudo ver alguien respetable!? ¿¡Tal vez algún rico interesado en ti y con eso pensar que estas comprometida!?-decía hasta que entraron a la habitación de la niña, Madame Suu le empujó a la cama-¡y además pobre! ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Niña desgraciada!-Sakura lloraba sentada en su cama- ¡más te vale que no lo vuelvas a ver, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz y menos de ir con tu padre, ¿entendido?! -pe...pero yo...-decía Sakura sollozante -¿¡entendiste, si o no!?-gritó casi histérica la mujer canosa con un gran moño que apretaba su peinado y siempre vestía de negro o morado oscuro o ambos juntos -pe...-pero fue interrumpida -¡MUY BIEN SI LO QUIERES ASÍ!-dijo saliendo de la habitación -¡no, espere!-le gritó, Suu se mantuvo de espaldas mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a formar- si... entendí....-dijo aguantando un sollozo -más te vale mocosa, necesito sacarte de esta casa para que mi yerno mantenga mis lujos, cosa que a tu padre le esta costando mucho trabajo -¡no diga eso, mi padre se esfuerza mucho para pagar todas las deudas que usted tiene! -mira, mocosa del demonio-Sakura abrió mucho los ojos- tu padre ya no gana tanto como cuando nos juntamos, ahora necesito más dinero y tú vas a ser la fuente -¡es usted una...!-Sakura calló al recibir una bofetada -ya lo sabes, si yo me entero de que hablaste de esto con Fujitaka o Touya ya sabes quien pagará el precio Sakura colocó una de sus frágiles manos en su mejilla de tersa piel blanca que estaba húmeda a causa de las lágrimas Madame Suu salió de la habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada Sakura de acercó a la cama y cayó a lado de ella mientras escondía su cara entre sus brazos y la cama -como deseo irme de aquí... yo solo quería estar con Ran.... no es justo.....no lo es....... 


	3. La celebración de una boda

***Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
  
Cap. 3.- La celebración de una boda.  
  
Kaho Mitsuki se veía realmente hermosa reflejada en el espejo... Con un largo vestido blanco de lo más sencillo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y flores blancas adornaban el amarre de esta. Con cada persona que se encontraba dedicaba una sonrisa  
  
Estaba feliz  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sakura estaba vestida Madame Suu la había mandado a despertar para que tomara un baño y se apropiara para la ceremonia de Touya Vestía de rosa y blanco, la parte superior era blanca y el fondo de que se veía la orilla era rosa claro, tenía dos tirantes que se le resbalaban con frecuencia por sus hombros no tenía mucho escote que era circular, amarró su cabello en medía coleta haciendo un fino moño con un delgado listón rosado y llevaba un collar plateado con una pequeña perla como dije  
  
Bajó por las escaleras y sus suaves pasos se oían con mayor intensidad por las finas Zapatillas blancas.  
  
-oh Sakura te vez realmente hermosa- decía Fujitaka admirando la hermosa figura de su hija menor Touya que estaba delante de su padre volteó a ver a su hermana pero con un semblante más serio  
  
¡Podría llamar la atención de algún hombre!  
  
Madame Suu estaba distraída dando ordenes a todo mundo, pero si la hubiera visto se habría sentido orgullosa de ser como su madre.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Eriol tocó la puerta de la gran mansión que Li había comprado para cuando se casara con Hikaru pero ahora vivía él solo en esa casa  
  
El coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa vestía de lo más casual, vestido de azul oscuro y camisa blanca, se veía muy elegante. El capitán abrió la puerta con gesto de enfado, mientras Hiraguizawa caía de espaldas por lo que veía: estaba vestido con el traje más elegante militarizado que era similar al que usaba diario, con la diferencia de que algunos detalles eran dorados y las estrellas que llevaba brillaban más, se veía realmente apuesto tanto como Eriol.  
  
Shaoran llevaba como siempre espada, pistola y botas negras muy limpias Eso le daba gracia al coronel, su mejor amigo era la persona más ordenada que había conocido hasta entonces  
  
-¿sabes? Es una fiesta, para ser más exacto un matrimonio, no deberías vestir así ¿no crees?-comentó sonriendo  
  
-tú tienes la culpa, te dije que no quería ir-dijo molesto mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al otro- no tengo nada mejor-comentó sencillamente  
  
-pues déjame decirte que por falta de dinero no es, ganas muy bien, cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por que su marido tuviera tu sueldo- comentó tomando asiento en la gran sala de estar  
  
-tú ganas un poco más que yo  
  
-me sucede lo mismo, pero entonces ¿por que no compraste otra cosa?-dijo mientras el otro ofrecía el té  
  
-por falta de tiempo-contestó serio mientras servía a su jefe y a él mismo  
  
-eso no puede ser verdad-le dijo Eriol a modo de reproche- te invité hace tres semanas y tiempo libre si tienes, otra cosa es que te la pases allá encerrado-dijo señalando por la ventana por donde se veía el regimiento  
  
-no tengo nada mejor que hacer, a menos que quieras que me encierre aquí- dijo mirando a su alrededor  
  
-bueno pudiste aprovechar para comprar un traje que no fuera de tu trabajo- dijo fingiendo estar molesto- o mandado a alguien a comprarlo  
  
-si claro, como no...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-hace mucho que no veo a Sakura, no ha ido al kiosco desde hace 3 semanas  
  
-tal vez solo jugó contigo, amigo- le decía el otro joven  
  
-no Sakura no es de esas, algo pasó- dijo Ran decidido  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-y eso pasó, por eso no he podido ir a visitarte-le explicaba Sakura a Tomoyo  
  
-vaya, ya decía yo que entre ustedes pasaría algo, se miraban mucho-decía Tomoyo haciendo que la joven Kinomoto se sonrojara  
  
La ceremonia empezó con relativa tranquilidad para todos, excepto tal vez por Sakura que se preguntaba como Kaho le soportaría el resto que le quedaba de vida, todo terminó pronto y se dirigieron a la gran hacienda de los Kinomoto donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, había desde militares- entiéndanse Shaoran y Eriol- y familiares- Tomoyo y Sonomi por mencionar algunos- hasta el mismo gobernador de aquella ciudad, invitado por Madame Suu  
  
Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa, pero para su desgracia la única que le acompañaba era su madrastra, puesto que su padre había invitado a bailar una pieza a la esposa del gobernador a Suu no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar aunque se moría de celos.  
  
Miraba a la gente a su alrededor hasta que dio con dos chicos, tal vez de la edad de su hijastra, platicaban juntos, uno de cara amble y otro de cara seria  
  
El de cara amable se veía que era rico, pero algo flexible mientras que el otro que vestía de militar y también se veía de dinero, parecía más enérgico  
  
¡Eso era!  
  
Necesitaba a uno así para poner en su lugar a Sakura, pero si la joven no conquistaba el corazón de ese chico, se tendría que conformar con el otro, el chiste es que tuviera dinero...  
  
-vamos, muévete mocosa, vamos con esos dos-dijo en un susurro Madame Suu a Sakura que estaba entretenida jugando con su comida  
  
-pero yo...-dijo señalando su plato lleno  
  
-terminarás luego- dijo jalándola-"¡demonios!"-pensó al ver como el joven militar se alejaba aun sin ver a Kinomoto hija pero aún así se acercó al otro  
  
-oh! buenas tarde ¿disfrutas de la fiesta?-pregunto melosamente  
  
-es encantadora-admitió Eriol- tanto como ustedes, damas-dijo primero viendo a Madame Suu y besando su mano y luego dándose cuenta de quien era la otra mujer  
  
Mientras sonreía al notarlo- ah, Sakura Kinomoto, meses hace que no te veo, si me permites el atrevimiento-dijo besando la mano de la niña  
  
-Hiraguizawa, es verdad, hace mucho-dijo hincándose un poco y alzando su vestido mientras el coronel besaba su mano  
  
-¿y su amigo?-preguntó la mujer mayor- bueno, pienso que es su amigo por que se encontraba con usted y no le he visto con otra persona  
  
Eriol la miró un momento, tenía un extraño presentimiento, la observó profundamente, pero respondió:  
  
-bueno, sí es mi amigo, pero fue por algo de beber, estaba irritado-comentó Eriol serio  
  
-¿irritado? ¿A que se debe?-preguntó curiosa Sakura  
  
Eriol sonrió a la joven  
  
-no le gustan las fiestas, je je-dijo divertido  
  
Madame Suu no pudo dejar de sentir celos de esa mocosa, ¡si tan solo tuviera 20 años menos, ese chico apuesto le sonreiría como a su hijastra!  
  
-ya veo... entonces es un poco amargado -susurró Sakura  
  
-ejem...  
  
Eriol no pudo evitar una carcajada, Shaoran detrás de Sakura oyendo de su boca que era un amargado  
  
-Li, hola, déjame presentarte a estas dos preciosuras-dijo Eriol- "aunque solo hay una"-pensó divertido- ella es Madame Suu, actual pareja del hacendado Fujitaka Kinomoto y ella... oh ella es Sakura Kinomoto hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, hermana menor de Touya que es el ya marido de Kaho  
  
-es un placer-dijo besando la mano de Suu y esta solo se hacía aire con su abanico- capitán Shaoran Li, a sus servicios...-al terminar se inclino mucho para besar la mano de Sakura, pero levantó la mirada y pudo ver como esta le miraba atentamente mientras hacia el mismo movimiento que usó al saludar al coronel  
  
Era hermosa, se veía amble y educada, radiante...y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban mucho  
  
Madame Suu los miró, perfecto, al capitán le había gustado Sakura, se notaba por que se había sonrojado al ver como Sakura le sonreía  
  
-discúlpeme por lo de hace un momento, no fue mi intención ofenderle, lo que sucede es que no conozco a nadie que no le gusten las fiestas-comentó Sakura  
  
-no es que no me gusten las fiestas, lo que no me gustan son este tipo de fiestas-dijo el joven militar- matrimonio...-concluyó al ver que Sakura puso una cara de no haberle comprendido  
  
-oh Sakura ahí estabas, te estaba buscando por todos lados-decía una voz femenina- oh disculpa ¿no interrumpí nada?-preguntó Tomoyo al ver a los dos jóvenes con su amiga  
  
-para nada-contestó ella  
  
-bueno, iré a saludar otros invitados, con permiso-decía Madame Suu satisfecha  
  
-déjenme presentarlos-decía Sakura- ella es Tomoyo Daidouji hija del dueño de la hacienda vecina, es mi prima por parte de su madre y la mía  
  
-coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa a sus ordenes señorita-decía entusiasmado ante la belleza de la joven cosa que Li notó, nunca se presentaba así a alguien y menos con una dama  
  
-capitán Shaoran Li, un placer conocerle- decía besándole la mano, esa joven también era bella pero a su opinión la joven Kinomoto lo era mucho más, en cambio Eriol decía exactamente lo mismo con el único detalle que las jóvenes estaban intercambiadas: Kinomoto era bella pero a su opinión la joven Daidouji lo era mucho más  
  
Los violines empezaron a tocar  
  
-¿me daría el honor de esta pieza?-preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo y esta aceptaba sonriendo  
  
Shaoran y Sakura quedaron solos, Sakura veía alegre la pista y Shaoran le miraba de reojo  
  
¿Que pasaría si le pidiera bailar?  
  
-eh....yo...-dijo rojo hasta las orejas captando la atención de Sakura que le volteó a ver  
  
-¿le sucede algo malo?-preguntó despistada al ver su cara roja  
  
-este....yo...bueno....es que...-dijo viéndola y luego mirando la pista  
  
¿Como demonios no podía sacar a bailar a esa joven pero si pudo proponerle a Hikaru matrimonio?  
  
-¿usted quiere bailar?-preguntó Sakura tranquila al verle dudando y mirando hacia donde él-¿conmigo?  
  
-....bueno...si usted no quiere, no hay ningún problema...-dijo más tranquilo  
  
-¡vamos!-dijo tomándole de la mano y llevándole hasta allá  
  
Se pararon uno frente al otro, Shaoran tomó su fina cintura y la acercó un poco a él, Sakura en tanto le había tomado la mano y no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío ante el contacto.  
  
El joven tenía manos cálidas y una mirada tan profunda que si se descuidaba según ella se podría perder, bueno, no era un día tan malo, había conocido alguien tan apuesto como Ran.  
  
Aunque a Ran lo amaba.....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-buenos días- saludó Eriol entrando a la oficina del capitán-¿Li?-preguntó pasando una mano por los ojos de este que parecía perdido entre pensamientos mirando la ventana, al reaccionar Shaoran lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que lo habían visto distraído cosa que se hacía constante desde hacía 2 semanas después de la boda de Touya Kinomoto -si tan flechado te dejó la hermanita de Kinomoto-le decía Eriol refiriéndose a Sakura- ¿por que no vas a verla?  
  
-¿y con que pretexto?-preguntó enojado Shaoran  
  
-compra un regalo de bodas para la nueva rama de la familia Kinomoto-dijo Eriol dándole a entender que era un regalo para Touya y Kaho-vas a su casa, les dices que no habías llevado uno y de paso la saludas y si le caes bien o por lo menos a su madre, seguro te invitará de nuevo  
  
-¿tú crees?-preguntó Shaoran ilusionado  
  
-que incrédulo...-dijo Eriol rodando los ojos por el techo-¡por supuesto!  
  
-¿y que les puedo regalar?  
  
-cualquier bobada, una vajilla-dijo ocurriéndosele  
  
-¿una vajilla?-preguntó mirándole extrañado-bueno... ¡Yamazaki!-gritó a un sargento  
  
-¿si señor?-preguntó un soldado de cara amable  
  
-necesito que vayas a comprar una vajilla, que sea la más hermosa y cara que encuentres de la tienda de Hamaya-dijo dándole un pequeño morralito lleno de monedas de oro que no era ni la tercera parte de su sueldo- si no te alcanza con esto, que yo creo que hasta sobra un poco, le dices al señor Hamaya que te mandó Shaoran, lo que sobre si es que sobra te lo quedas  
  
-si señor, gracias-dijo tomando el morralito rojo y saliendo de ahí  
  
-bueno, a la hora de la salida vas y la ves y ya-decía Eriol contento  
  
-tú dices las cosas muy fácilmente-dijo poniéndose nervioso y haciendo a un lado todos los papeles desordenados  
  
-con suerte, se enamora de ti y tú le propones matrimonio, se casan, tienen familia, la ven crecer y se hacen ancianitos y terminan su vida-decía el coronel burlándose  
  
Shaoran le miraba sorprendido y sobre todo muy rojo, era cierto todo sonaba muy hermoso, pero no podía evitar recordarlo, ese era el plan que tenía para su vida a lado de Hikaru  
  
-coronel...-le decía Shaoran en esos momento- usted sabe que esta época es muy difícil, sabe perfectamente que la nación vecina pretende invadirnos y que el gobierno no ha podido hacer nada para detenerlo o no ha querido hacer nada, si eso pasa...  
  
-tendríamos que ir a la guerra, si lo sé-le interrumpió Eriol ya serio- pero ¿no es mejor haber amado, que no haberlo echo?  
  
Shaoran quedó pensativo  
  
-yo ya amé...coronel, lo hice como nadie jamás lo haría o lo hará, usted fue testigo pero tuve tan mala suerte que el destino no quiso que siguiera a lado de la mujer que siempre amé ¿por que cree usted que con Sakura Kinomoto será diferente?  
  
-por que necesitas amar ahora....-dijo para luego salir de la oficina de Li  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La casa de la familia Kinomoto estaba en completa calma y tranquilidad  
  
-¿hija?-preguntó Fujitaka al verla en la puerta que daba al jardín mientras estaba abrazada a su cuerpo-¿te sucede algo malo, Sakura?  
  
-no papá, solo me preguntaba, bueno...-miró a su padre que le miraba apaciblemente- ¿por que algunas personas son tan malas que no dejan que otras que se aman estén juntas?-pregunto sin mirarlo  
  
-¿por que preguntas eso?-dijo sospechando algo- ¿te sucedió eso?  
  
Sakura pensó un momento "ya sabes quien pagará el precio"  
  
-no, para nada-mintió Sakura, tan bien lo hizo que su padre sonrió sin suponer ya nada  
  
-bueno, hay gente muy envidiosa, que no le gusta ver a la demás feliz cuando lo es, otra que no tiene nada mejor que hacer-le explicaba Fujitaka como a un niña pequeña mientras le abrazaba- por suerte no hay nadie así en esta familia, ni Touya, ni tú, ni Suu, ni yo...  
  
-si, ni siquiera Suu...-susurró triste la niña acomodándose más en los brazos de su padre sin ser escuchada por él  
  
Se oyó como tocaban la puerta y una domestica abría la puerta  
  
Sakura se sorprendió al ver quien era: Shaoran Li  
  
-¿capitán?-preguntó al verlo entrar mientras este se sonrojaba-¿que hace aquí?  
  
-oh Sakurita no seas maleducada jo jo jo-dijo Madame Suu dándole unas palmadas toscas en la cabeza a pesar de que Sakura estaba de su altura  
  
-eh... señora...eh...  
  
-Madame Suu...-le susurró Sakura mientras hacía como que iba a recoger el paquete que llevaba en brazos  
  
Shaoran se lo entregó  
  
-Madame Suu, si, un placer en verle de nuevo...-dijo mirando a la señora que no se había dado cuenta de la ayuda que le había proporcionado Sakura  
  
-este es Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi pareja...-dijo tomando el brazo del hombre  
  
-mmm...-quedó pensativo por unos instantes- capitán Shaoran Li, un placer conocerle  
  
-¿a que debemos su visita?-preguntó sonriendo sutilmente mientras notaba que de pronto veía a su hija algo ¿embobado?  
  
-ah! Lo que sucede es que yo asistí a la celebración del matrimonio de su hijo mayor y no presenté ningún obsequio... y lo traía por que se me hacía que era de mala educación y...  
  
-¿por que no se queda a cenar?-preguntó el Sr. Kinomoto cosa que sorprendió al militar  
  
-¿no soy un inconveniente?-preguntó preocupado  
  
-oh ¡por supuesto que no!-dijo emocionada Suu-¡tenemos que hacer algo delicioso de cenar!  
  
-bien, te acompaño cariño...-dijo Fujitaka y ambos salieron de la sala dejando a ambos jóvenes solos  
  
-gracias por lo de hace un rato...-dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura se sentaba  
  
-no es nada, ande siéntese-dijo mostrándole un espacio a lado de ella  
  
-ehhh pues gracias...-dijo sonrojándose mientras estaba muy cerca de la niña que le miraba con atención -¿su trabajo es muy peligroso?-preguntó curiosa Sakura, no podía negarlo, le agradaba el militar, era alguien educado  
  
-pues depende del momento-dijo empezando a tomar confianza, esa niña le encantaba el corazón- porque cuando estamos en paz solo firmo papeles y cosas así y cuando estamos en guerra, puedo comandar a una tropa y dar ordenes y también entrar a campo de batalla-pero calló al ver la cara de angustia de la joven-...mmm... ¿puedo preguntarle algo?  
  
-claro-dijo alegre olvidando lo que había oído  
  
-¿por que Madame Buu...-pero fue interrumpido por la alegre risa de Sakura -¿sucede algo malo?  
  
-es Suu...  
  
-ah...oh... yo lo siento...-dijo apenado y rojo no sabiendo si seguir  
  
-¿que me iba a preguntar?-dijo sonriente  
  
-¡es cierto! ¿Por que Madame Suu le dice pareja al Sr. Kinomoto?  
  
-pues por que es su pareja-rió Sakura  
  
-pero ¿no le tendría que decir esposo o marido?-preguntó extrañado  
  
-es que no es su esposo, mi madre murió cuando tenía yo tres años  
  
-de verdad lo siento...-dijo sonrojado y apenado bajando la cabeza  
  
-no importa...  
  
-y usted está...-dijo sonrojándose más y más pero más lo hacía por la mirada atenta de Sakura a su persona si tan solo lo dejara de mirar- ¿com...comprometida?  
  
-oh!-la pregunta no pudo dejar de sorprenderla- bueno...no...-dijo roja como un tomate-no lo estoy  
  
El corazón de Shaoran estalló de felicidad, tenía una oportunidad con ella, pero tenía que hablar con sus padres primero como era la costumbre  
  
-la cena está lista-dijo la domestica entrando  
  
-vamos, capitán-dijo sonriente mientras corría al encuentro con la domestica para poder saber que cenarían  
  
Definitivamente, se estaba enamorando de ella 


	4. Confesiones

***Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
  
Cap. 4.- Confesiones  
  
La cena transcurría en total silencio, Shaoran tan solo miraba su comida y de vez en cuando a la persona que estaba delante de él: Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sakura estaba nerviosa por la pregunta del joven era tan raro ver a jóvenes como el capitán que preguntarán tales cosas, le había dejado inquieta  
  
-Sakurita creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir o se te harán unas horribles ojeras-le dijo Madame Suu a su hijastra al ver que había terminado  
  
-eso es cierto...-apoyó Fujitaka al ver la mirada de su pareja al ver que le pedía apoyo  
  
-buenas noches papá...-dijo dando un suave beso en la mejilla del Sr. Kinomoto-buenas noches Madame Suu...-dijo haciendo lo mismo pero con un desagrado que ni ella misma lo podía creer, luego se dirigió a Li que se sonrojó al igual que la niña  
  
Sakura dudaba ¿tenía que besarlo o algo por el estilo? ¿Que haría? Se preguntaba empezando a desesperarse. Pero Shaoran al verla confundida extendió su mano  
  
-fue un placer verla señorita Kinomoto...-dijo mientras esta le estrechaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojada  
  
-el placer fue mío y espero volver a verlo pronto...-dijo inocentemente  
  
-por supuesto  
  
Sakura le soltó y salió de ahí  
  
El comedor se internó en un silencio incómodo  
  
-capitán Li ¿sabe? He podido notar el interés que tiene en la pequeña Sakura-dijo Madame Suu a lo que Fujitaka asintió  
  
-¿usted pretende algo más que amistad con mi hija?-preguntó el hombre  
  
Shaoran estaba sonrojado  
  
No tenía caso seguir ocultándolo ¿o si?  
  
-bueno, ya lo saben...-contestó tratando de guardar la calma  
  
-oh! Que lindo-decía Madame Suu- lo único que tiene que hacer es pedirle que sea su novia  
  
-bueno, admito que estoy muy enamorado de ella y que son pocas las veces que he convivido con ella, pero... –dijo guardando silencio y mirando con atención su plato de comida- lo más probable es que me rechace...-dijo esto último, sonrojado y suspirando entrecortadamente  
  
-entiendo su sentimiento-le dijo Fujitaka- pero para saber su respuesta, se le tiene que preguntar, no debería afirmarse que ya todo esta perdido ¿no cree?  
  
-lo sé señor...-dijo apesumbrado el joven- pero veo muy pocas esperanzas...  
  
-pero no pierde nada intentándolo-le contesto el afable señor  
  
-si, supongo-dijo a si mismo tratando de darse ánimos que como respuesta a Kinomoto-tengo retirarme. La cena a estado más que deliciosa-comentó poniéndose de pie  
  
-venga mañana a preguntarle, le esperaremos aquí-dijo Madame Suu a lo que Fujitaka también sonrió  
  
-esta bien...-dijo no muy convencido viendo la cara casi suplicante de Suu- intentaré venir...  
  
Fujitaka y Suu lo siguieron y despidieron en la puerta y pudieron ver como el militar subía a su caballo marrón y se iba galopando a toda velocidad  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo miraba a su alrededor, se recostó en su cama, recordaba al coronel, al apuesto coronel que había conocido en el matrimonio de su primo, pero ahora no era eso lo que le preocupaba, era Sakura y lo que le había hecho su madrastra, Madame Suu.  
  
¿Cómo ayudarle?  
  
Se veía imposible, su madre le daba libertad en todo excepto en eso, meterse en los asuntos de otras personas y más en los familiares, decía Que no quería problemas con nadie, y ella no quería desobedecerle....  
  
Pero iba a encontrar una forma y ayudar a su querida prima, la única de todas que la comprendía pero, y ¿si no encontraba la manera?  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sakura veía hacia la ventana, había visto como el capitán Li se había ido  
  
Unos minutos después subió su madrastra  
  
-El capitán Li te preguntará muchas cosas mañana, "Sakurita"-dijo Madame Suu- y tú vas a decir que si a todo lo que te pregunte, no importando lo que sea  
  
-pero...-dijo comenzando a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Suu  
  
-bien, entonces RAN va a tener que ser castigado por seguir dentro de esa cabecita hueca...-dijo la dama lastimando con su dedo índice a Sakura  
  
-¿como supo que se llamaba así?-preguntó asustada mientras colocaba una mano en el lugar lastimado  
  
-¿tú crees que todo este tiempo estuve con los brazos cruzados para ver que hacías?-preguntó molesta  
  
-¡yo no voy a hacer lo que usted quiera!-le gritó Sakura  
  
-escúchame bien... niñita-dijo levantándola por el cuello de su camisón- tú le vas a decir que si, a menos que quieras ver muerto a tu amado Ran...  
  
La joven abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida, miró a los ojos a la "dama", estaba a decidida a conseguir lo que quería  
  
-¡esta bien, esta bien!-dijo Sakura desesperada-¡a todo le diré al capitán que si pero no le haga nada a Ran!-suplicó llorando  
  
-más te vale-dijo empujándola violentamente y cayó en la cama-"pero de todos modos, me aseguraré que no se acerque"-Salió de la habitación  
  
Sakura se abrazó de su almohada con fuerza.  
  
Eso era: necesitaba desahogarse  
  
************************************************************  
  
Shaoran llegó a su casa, estaba apunto de abrir pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió  
  
-¿como te fue?-le preguntó Hiraguizawa atento a la respuesta de su compañero de trabajo  
  
-mañana iré a hablar con ella-dijo Li de malas-¿vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí?  
  
-yo creo que voy a pasar, je je-dijo entrando a la mansión-¿y como lo lograste?  
  
-¿que?-preguntó confundido  
  
-supongo que ya tuviste que haber hablado con sus padres...-contestó Eriol  
  
-les dije la verdad y por ese motivo me han dicho que vaya mañana para hablar calmadamente con ella...-explicó Li tumbándose en un sofá mirando un florero lleno de hermosas flores de cerezo tomó una mientras parecía que la analizaba  
  
-¿que fue lo que les dijiste?-preguntó tranquilo el joven coronel  
  
-mis pocas esperanzas...  
  
-¿les trataste de dar lástima?-preguntó Eriol sorprendido  
  
-¡claro que no!-reclamó enfadándose mientras se levantaba-¿cómo puedes pensar eso?-preguntó él volviéndose a tumbar en el asiento en el que se encontraba y mirando de nuevo la flor- les dije la verdad, mi triste verdad....  
  
Eriol lo miró con tristeza, decidió cambiar de tema a uno más agradable: Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
-¿sabes? A mi me gusta su prima-confesó como si fuera lo más natural dejando un poco sorprendido a Li- así que tienes que invitarme a la boda para verle  
  
-todavía no me ha dicho que sí...-dijo sonrojado este- con trabajos le veré mañana y usted ya esta hablando de matrimonio...-dijo a modo de reproche  
  
-y cuando la vea le diré que sea mi prometida, y cuando ella acepte la trataré me enamoraré más de ella, de su personalidad y luego nos casaremos  
  
Shaoran le miró curioso  
  
-eso será una semana después de tu boda con Sakura-dijo feliz Eriol  
  
-no creo que te puedas casar una semana después-dijo no muy convencido de lo que su jefe al mando le decía- por que dijiste que te enamorarías más de ella ¿no?  
  
-bueno dos semanas después...-dijo alegremente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro  
  
-en serio que contigo no se puede...-susurró Shaoran  
  
************************************************************  
  
Todo estaba de blanco y bailaba con él  
  
-te amo tanto...-se escuchó la voz de un varón  
  
-y yo a ti...-oyó su propia voz  
  
El coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa vestía elegantemente y ella de blanco  
  
-por fin estaremos juntos...-le susurraba él al oído mientras daban una vuelta por la pista de baile  
  
-lo sé, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo....-le susurró ella también  
  
De pronto Eriol gritó:  
  
-¡Tomoyo!  
  
-Eriol ¿por que gritas?  
  
-¡Tomoyo, despierta!  
  
Todo su sueño se volvió negro, el joven Hiraguizawa ya no estaba ahí, junto a ella...  
  
Abrió los ojos, sentía los parpados pesados  
  
-vamos levántate Tomoyo-le decía Sonomi a su única hija-recuerda que quedaste de verte hoy con Sakura, en su casa-decía mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación iluminando por completo el lugar  
  
-¡es verdad!-dijo Tomoyo emocionada levantándose de un salto, lavó su cara y entró al baño para vestirse  
  
Salió con un vestido color gris claro y peinada con una fina coleta y dos mechones gruesos a los costados de su cara, su madre ya había bajado  
  
-oh Tomoyo te ves hermosa-dijo Sonomi al verla entrar al gran comedor  
  
-gracias madre-se sentó a desayunar, parecía un día normal hasta que su madre preguntó  
  
-por cierto Tomoyo aún no tienes novio ¿verdad?-preguntó con curiosidad  
  
-no...-dijo sonrojándose recordando al coronel  
  
-¿sabes? Ayer que paseaba choque con una persona-comentó Sonomi-platicamos un rato y yo al decirle mi nombre me preguntó si era familiar tuya, yo le conteste que tu madre, por lógica pensé de inmediato que se conocían  
  
-¿si? ¿Quién era?-preguntó interesándose  
  
-...mmm... Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo recordando-es coronel, pero es muy joven y apuesto también muy educado y muy muy amable, me agradó...  
  
-lo sé, madre, lo sé....-dijo sonriendo angelicalmente  
  
************************************************************  
  
Eriol entró en la oficina del capitán  
  
se veía nervioso...  
  
Necesitaba ayuda y pronto por que si no, tal vez no fuera a la casa de la familia Kinomoto  
  
-pero ¿que le voy a decir?-preguntó con los cabellos de punta  
  
-¿y como quieres que yo lo sepa?-preguntó señalándose a si mismo-nunca he tenido una novia, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo  
  
-¡lo sé!-dijo estrujándose la cabeza con ambas manos-¡pero con Sakura es diferente!  
  
-¿por que?-preguntó divertido mientras Shaoran se levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por la oficina Eriol solo le seguía con la cabeza  
  
-¡eso no lo sé!-dijo asomándose por la ventana con tristeza y melancolía  
  
-vamos, tranquilo, piensa que te dirá que si-le dijo su amigo dando unas palmadas en su hombro  
  
-¿y si me dice que no?-preguntó mirándole- ya habrían sido dos...-dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza- dos mujeres con las que no pudiera estar...  
  
-bueno, tengo que admitir que lo de Hikaru fue una experiencia muy dura para ti, además solo tenías 17 años, el próximo año cumplirás 20, y aún no lo puedes superar....  
  
-nunca lo voy a poder hacer...ni aunque tenga 100 años... nunca voy a poder sacar de mi cabeza a Hikaru  
  
-Sakura te hará olvidarla, yo sé lo que te digo, es tan dulce y buena que te hará cambiar tu manera de ver la vida  
  
-¿y si no puedo cambiar?-preguntó triste como un niño pequeño que espera una respuesta de su padre  
  
-Sakura no tiene que pagar por eso ¿o si?-preguntó haciendo que este lo mirara- aunque ella tenga 18 años, es muy inocente, cuando ella vea ahora esa cara de tristeza al recordar a Hikaru, pensará que ella es la culpable, pensará que hizo algo malo, que dijo algo inapropiado y creedme eso hará una gran barrera entre ustedes  
  
Shaoran le miró-...muchas gracias...-dijo mirando de nuevo por la ventana- ...no sé que haría sin usted, mi señor...  
  
Eriol solo sonrió  
  
************************************************************  
  
-¡Tomoyo!-gritó Sakura corriendo a abrazar a su prima-¡oh, Tomoyo!  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntó preocupada  
  
-hoy viene el capitán Shaoran Li-dijo con angustia  
  
-¿y eso te preocupa?-preguntó sin comprender el por que del estado de su prima  
  
-vine para interrogarme-le susurró Sakura a la bella joven de cabello oscuro-pero no sé lo que me preguntará, y Madame Suu me advirtió que si no le digo que si a todo lo que me pregunte... ella...  
  
-¿que te hará?-preguntó Tomoyo viendo como la cara de preocupación se volvía una de tristeza  
  
-Madame Suu me ha dicho que... -dijo casi llorando mientras era abrazada por Tomoyo que trataba de consolarla-mataría a Ran, lo vi en sus ojos, yo no quiero eso...  
  
-te sacrificarás....-dijo comprendiendo todo-Ay, Sakurita...  
  
Salieron de la casa, pasearon por el parque Sakura se sentó en una de las lindas banquitas mientras Tomoyo se colocó a lado de su amiga  
  
-¿sabes?-susurró mientras su mirada parecía perdida en alguna parte de un inmenso árbol de cerezos-...nunca creí que mi vida fuera a ser tan desastrosa...  
  
-pero no lo es Sakura, hay mucha gente que te tiene gran estima, entre las cuales me encuentro yo...-dijo colocando una mano en su hombro  
  
-todo empezó desde que Madame Suu entró a mi vida...-dijo por lo bajo sin apartar la vista del árbol  
  
Flashback***************************************************  
  
Corría feliz por todo el jardín de aquella propiedad, jugando con el lodo, no era detenida por nadie, a pesar de sus escasos 6 años tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás se había visto en aquella hacienda, solo una, la que le pertenecía a la madre de la pequeña  
  
-¡señorita!-gritaba una doncella-¡por favor señorita, se hace tarde!  
  
-yo no quiero ir-dijo mientras corría hacia un gran árbol de cerezos blancos y empezó a trepar hasta llegar a la rama más alta-además ¿a donde vamos?-preguntó toda curiosa mientras a la joven le corría una gotita de sudor por la nuca  
  
-recuérdelo, señorita...-dijo pero al ver que la niña no cambiaba su gesto de ignorancia la muchacha respondió- el regreso de su padre a la hacienda...  
  
-¡es verdad!-chilló la pequeña de ojos verdes centellantes comenzando a bajar del árbol  
  
-¡eh, Ling Wang, el señor ha regresado!-gritó un mozo a la criada-¡ya esta aquí!  
  
-vamos...-dijo la domestica a la niña mientras sacudía con delicadeza el sencillo vestido rosado de la niña-...espero que su padre no se enoje al verla tan llena de lodo...-le comentó al ver que su intento por limpiarla un poco había sido en vano  
  
La pequeña niña fue acompañada por la domestica hasta un carruaje  
  
-monstruo ¿donde estabas? Todos te estaban buscando como locos-dijo un joven de aproximadamente 14 años de ojos cafés y cabellos oscuros como los de su madre  
  
-para empezar...-dijo la risueña voz infantil-no soy un monstruo-dijo toda digna lo que había sacado una risita de su hermano mayor-y para terminar...no me acordé...-dijo sencillamente mientras al niño le caía una pesada gota y caía al suelo  
  
-¿¡como es posible!?-preguntó molesto  
  
-¡Touya! ¡Sakura!-se oyó una voz delante de ellos  
  
-¡padre!-saludó Touya mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su progenitor  
  
-¡PAPÁ!-gritó la pequeña Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de su padre mientras lloraba con fuerza-¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO!-le gritaba al hombre mientras este la levantaba del piso  
  
-yo también lo hice pequeña Sakura...-le dijo Fujitaka a su hija menor- ahora, voy a presentarles a dama, que desde hoy va a ser parte de nuestra familia-decía mientras bajaba a la chiquilla  
  
-¿una hermana?-preguntó entusiasmada la niña mientras se limpiaba con fuerza las lagrimas-¡que bien, espero que sea una hermana mayor!-le comentó Sakura a Touya  
  
-no Sakura-le explicaba Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras le miraba a su carita redonda-ella será como tu mamá, por que tu mamá de verdad esta en el cielo y no puede estar ahorita con nosotros ¿entiendes?-preguntó suavemente el hombre  
  
Sakura le miró dudosa para que después sus ojos se llenaran con luz de alegría infantil  
  
-¡voy a tener mamá! ¡Voy a tener mamá!-decía la niña de 6 años mientras daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía  
  
-Fujitaka ¿esos son tus hijos?-se oyó una voz melosa desde atrás  
  
-Oh, Suu-dijo Fujitaka mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la mujer  
  
-¡pero mira que hermoso niño!-dijo abalanzándose sobre el joven Touya  
  
Duró mucho tiempo examinando al niño mientras Sakura le miraba entusiasmada lista para ser captada por la dama de cabello lacio y negro y piel blanca  
  
Fujitaka miraba con atención para luego darse cuenta de que Sakura miraba ya con un poco de tristeza todo lo que sucedía y bajaba lentamente la cabeza  
  
-mmm, ¿Suu?-llamó la atención de la señora-...ella es Sakura, mi pequeña hija...-dijo colocando las manos en los chiquitos hombros de ella  
  
-..Eh... ¡Ah! ¡Pero que linda niña, cuando crezca no dudo que tendrá más de 3 pretendientes!-dijo mientras ahora la examinaba con cuidado a ella, y sus ojos negros empezaban a brillar con malicia-...si que es hermosa Fujitaka...  
  
Fin de flashback***********************************************  
  
- Sakurita, ya no te lastimes-dijo con ternura Tomoyo mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a la joven de ojos verdosos- ya no recuerdes momentos tan dolorosos, no vale la pena...  
  
-Ay Tomoyo...-dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos  
  
Pasaron casi toda la tarde ahí, Tomoyo hizo que Sakura olvidará por un momento todo: Madame Suu, Shaoran Li y Ran Pronto ambas reían con ganas mientras platicaban de todo  
  
-tenemos que llegar a casa-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa  
  
************************************************************  
  
-¿solo quiere que haga eso?-preguntó una hermosa joven de bellos caideles rubios y ojos azules y cara dulce, mientras otra dama de cabello negro con algo de canas le entregaba un morralito verde  
  
-si, pero yo te diré cuando y donde, por ahora ya estas pagada-dijo mientras tomaba su sombrilla- vendré a buscarte después  
  
La joven solo asintió  
  
-"¿para que querrá esa señora que yo haga eso?" –pensó antes de cerrar la puerta de su pequeña casa  
  
************************************************************  
  
-vamos Ran, yo investigaré, pero con esos nervios que traes me vas a volver más loco de lo que ya estoy-comentó su mejor amigo mientras miraba como este daba vueltas por la oficina  
  
-no, esto esta mal, lo presiento Hayoko, la voy a buscar-dijo decidido tomando su abrigo pero Kobasashi le detuvo por el brazo  
  
-hoy no puedes Ran, tienes que ver al Sr. Luang Yao, el que financiará todo tu trabajo para este año, llegará en minutos, no puedes salir-explico haciéndolo entrar en razón  
  
-es verdad...-dijo bajando con tristeza la cabeza  
  
-¡pero mañana puedes ir a ver!-dijo Hayoko tratando de animarle  
  
-si, mañana....  
  
************************************************************  
  
-tienes que reducir los gastos de las cosechas, así nunca más alcanzarás a producir más-explicaba el joven contador de Touya Kinomoto mientras estaban en la oficina del mismo  
  
-ya sabes como se va adelantando esto, Yuki-comentó Kinomoto- la situación se esta poniendo muy pesada, los de Gainax, capital de Corben entran a este país como si fuera el suyo propio ¿que es lo que se piensan?-reclamó Touya enojándose  
  
-ya sabes que Melko, gobernador de allá, los deja hacer lo que quieran, y para terminar peor, nuestro gobierno se los perdona diciendo simplemente que no lo vuelvan a hacer-comentó algo indignado Yukito Tsukishiro para luego se quedó callado un momento para luego sacar su amable sonrisa-y tu hermana ¿cómo ha estado?-preguntó mientras dejaba a un lado los papeles que tenía en sus manos es esos momentos  
  
-bien, pero esa tal Suu...-dijo entre dientes el recién casado  
  
-desde que llegó a tu casa, jamás te ha caído bien-comentó Yukito-y es por que nunca ha tratado bien a tu hermana  
  
-eso ya lo sabes, las única persona que no lo sabe es Sakura-explicó Touya mientras se ponía de pie-bueno, mañana vas a casa para ver como vamos a arreglar estos problemas, si no lo reparamos, tendremos que ir directo con gobernación  
  
-exacto-asintió el amable Yukito  
  
-nos vemos-dijo Touya saliendo de la elegante oficina de contaduría de Yukito  
  
************************************************************  
  
-eh... hola-saludo Sakura-...mmm... ¿no piensan entrar?-preguntó mirando primero a Shaoran y luego a Eriol  
  
Había llegado a su casa junto con Tomoyo y había visto a ambos jóvenes en la puerta de su casa, por lo que tuvieron que ir más rápido  
  
-acabamos de llegar-contestó Li asombrado de lo bien que combinaba el sencillo vestido amarillo pastel con los ojos de Sakura  
  
-eso lo noté-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente-¿Vienen a algo importante?- preguntó recordando la advertencia de Madame Suu, él vendría  
  
-yo no, él si-contestó Eriol señalando a Li  
  
-¿enserio, a que?-preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa Shaoran solo logró sonrojarse bajando la cabeza, sabiendo que la prima de esta y que estaba enfrente de él mismo era parte del motivo por el que estaba ahí parado  
  
-eh... Sakura solo rió un momento divertida, mientras el joven bajaba más su cabeza  
  
-¿es algo muy confidencial?-preguntó Tomoyo tratando de sacarle la verdad al joven capitán. Sakura al ver que Li estaba apunto de tener un paro respiratorio intervino  
  
-¿pasamos?-preguntó tranquila  
  
Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la cara de Madame Suu que había visto desde la ventana cuando los del ejército llegaron  
  
-oh! Que sorpresa volver a verlos-dijo fingiendo un poco de sorpresa, para eso era buena, era Madame Suu  
  
-bienvenidos señores-les habló Fujitaka a los dos muchachos entrando al gran vestíbulo de la mansión-¿es usted amigo de la esposa de Touya, no?- preguntó mirando a Eriol y reconociéndolo-creo recordar que Kaho nos presentó  
  
-si, así fue, soy el coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa...-confirmó el muchacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia  
  
El hombre ante los modales del joven coronel solo sonrió  
  
-iremos a preparar la cena...-dijo Madame Suu jalando a Fujitaka  
  
-coronel Hiraguizawa....-pronunció Tomoyo nerviosa, Eriol se acercaba-mi madre me comentó su encuentro con usted y...-pero fue interrumpida por un caballeroso Eriol  
  
-¿le parece si vamos a platicar?-le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo  
  
-claro-contestó Tomoyo tomándolo  
  
-hacen muy linda pareja ¿verdad....?-preguntó Sakura al capitán que le miraba  
  
-si...-contestó-¿sabe? Me gustaría hablar con usted...a solas....-  
  
-¿Hoe?-pronunció distraída-¡ah! Si... claro... mmm... ¿vamos al jardín?- preguntó señalando una puerta grande por donde entraba un aire fresco  
  
-bien...-dijo sencillamente Shaoran  
  
El jardín si que era hermoso, grande y muy colorido con una fuente en el centro y para terminar el cielo rosado  
  
-bueno yo...-dijo atrayendo la atención de Sakura que por un momento olvidó que estaba acompañada cosa de la que no se dio cuenta él  
  
-¿le sucede algo malo?-preguntó mientras veía su sonrojo  
  
-no....yo...solo...-decía tartamudeando mientras Sakura reía divertida- ¿mmm?-pronunció al oír la linda risa de la joven mientras no comprendía  
  
-je je, lo siento...je je-dijo mientras cubría su boca para no reír más, el capitán y sus muecas eran graciosas  
  
-...no...No importa...-dijo mientras caía una gota por su nuca  
  
-bueno ¿de que quería que habláramos?-preguntó sonriendo, se sentó en la orilla de la fuente  
  
-¿usted cree en el amor a...-preguntaba pero bajó la cabeza sonrojado, nunca había preguntado cosas así  
  
-¿a primera vista?-preguntó ella sonriente pero al ver que el chico no le respondió, ella misma decidió a hablar-si, si creo  
  
-¿usted cree que me puede pasar a mi?-preguntó mirándole  
  
-yo creo, que le puede pasar a toda persona, no tendría por que no- dijo comprensiva poniéndose de pie para acercarse a él mientras este se sonrojaba más y más-¿por que lo pregunta?  
  
-por que me sucedió...-dijo mirándola fijamente  
  
-¿enserio?-preguntó entusiasmada-¡¡muchas felicidades!!  
  
-eh...-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el chico  
  
-¿y ya se lo dijo?-preguntó calmándose mientras le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas  
  
-yo....-empezó el chico pero fue interrumpido  
  
-¡yo no debí preguntar eso!-casi gritó Sakura apenada y muy roja mientras movía de manera exagerada sus brazos-¡eso es algo muy íntimo de usted yo no debí!  
  
-¡no!-dijo mientras movía rápidamente las manos a manera de negación-¡no se preocupe!  
  
Sakura le miró un momento mientras en sus ojos había una sombra de duda, que el capitán con su mirada quitó  
  
-yo venía a preguntarle... ¿como puedo decirle a esa persona que le quiero desde el día que le vi?-preguntó sonrojado  
  
-pues así como me lo esta diciendo-dijo simplemente Sakura como si fuera lo más lógico  
  
-el carácter de ella es muy similar al de usted-contestó mirándola, lo dicho por el joven capitán la sorprendió  
  
-¿en serio?-preguntó Sakura confundida-  
  
-si, y mucho...-susurró Shaoran acercándose lentamente a la joven Kinomoto  
  
-¿cómo puede estar tan seguro?-preguntó ella sonrojándose al notar que solo estaban a un pie de distancia  
  
-por que es usted a quien yo quiero...  
  
Fin del capítulo 4***************************************************************************  
  
Interrogatorio, criticas y sugerencias a: pimpollita14@yahoo.com.mx 


	5. Una amenaza, una contestación

***Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
  
Cap. 5: Una amenaza, una contestación.  
  
-si, y mi hermano vendrá dentro de pocos meses a ver que tan bien he cuidado de la hacienda que le dejó mi padre y la mía propia-dijo contestando alguna pregunta que la joven le había dicho antes  
  
-¿entonces por que esta en el ejército?-preguntó Tomoyo algo curiosa, ciertamente muy raro, pues no le gustaba inmiscuirse en asuntos de otras personas, pero ahora se trataba de Eriol  
  
-por que es lo que a mi me gusta-respondió con una placentera sonrisa- ¿usted atendería una hacienda queriendo hacer otra cosa?-le preguntó  
  
-no lo creo, y si lo hiciera lo haría mal...-comentó Tomoyo reflexionando  
  
-exacto, por eso se lo dejo a mi hermano y le pago por ello como todo buen cliente-dijo Eriol-él es muy buen administrador  
  
-debe de serlo...-comentó Tomoyo sonrojada al ver la sonrisa satisfactoria de Eriol  
  
Como le gustaba aquella chica....  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sakura quedó paralizada un momento ¿lo que había escuchado había sido cierto?  
  
El capitán Shaoran Li le había dicho ¿que la quería?  
  
No, eso no era posible  
  
Shaoran miró un momento a Sakura y vio como esta quedaba sin palabras mientras parecía que se había perdido un momento en su mirada, y ella no parecía creer sus palabras, sonrió un poco  
  
-es...es verdad todo lo que le he dicho-dijo sonrojándose para luego ver como la joven bajaba la cabeza-...se que parece increíble e irreal pero...- dijo colocando su dedo índice en la barbilla de ella y levantando con dulzura su cabeza-...así es...  
  
Sakura sentía como su pecho brincaba ante los latidos de su corazón, un recuerdo rápido cruzo su cabeza  
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
-Sa...Sakura...-dijo más sonrojado  
  
-mmm... tenías que decirme algo ¿no es así?-preguntó Sakura nerviosa  
  
-yo tenía que decirte que desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti, que fue amor a primera vista y... y... que yo si creo en eso, y de seguro me tomaras de loco, pero...  
  
-yo también creo en el amor a primera vista...-dijo sonrojada mientras sus ojos brillaban Estaban tan cerca- y yo creo que a mi me sucedió lo mismo.....con...tigo...  
  
-oh Sakura-dijo levantándola por la cintura y dando unas cuantas vueltas, haciendo que el largo cabello de Sakura jugara con el viento y la niña riera feliz  
  
Fin del flashback **********************************************  
  
-¿que...es lo que quiere usted, exactamente de mi?-preguntó no evitando empezar a sollozar ante el recuerdo cosa que preocupó a Shaoran  
  
Nunca pensó que le fuera a afectar tanto...  
  
-vamos, solo dígalo...-le dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver la cara de preocupación del joven. No había podido evitarlo, el recuerdo más hermoso que tenía de Ran y que ya solo parecía que sería solo eso, un simple recuerdo...  
  
-...yo solo le quería pedir...-susurró Shaoran bajando la mirada con culpabilidad, había llorado por su culpa, por esa tonta declaración de amor...  
  
-¿...noviazgo...?-terminó ella por él, quien solo subió su cabeza para mirarla con sorpresa, estaba sonriendo como siempre solo que esta vez limpiaba las lágrimas que se encontraban en sus mejillas con fuerza  
  
-...s...si...-dijo despacio Shaoran-precisamente eso, pero...yo no creo que usted quiera...por que no me conoce...y seguro...-dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo con tristeza, cosa que Sakura notó-...usted ya esta enamorada...  
  
Recordó a Ran, si, estaba enamorada, más que nadie en ese mundo, pero, Ran dejaría de existir si decía que no, no iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo a él  
  
-...si...-contestó Sakura bajando su cabeza para que este le mirara- ...si...-volvió a repetir sonriendo quebradizamente  
  
-¿si?-preguntó confundido-¿si, que?  
  
-si acepto ser su novia-le dijo enderezándose una vez que él lo hubiera echo  
  
-¿enserio? ¿Esta segura?-preguntó emocionado mientras ella asentía con la cabeza solamente  
  
Shaoran le cargó por la cintura y dio vueltas con ella, y ella había colocado sus manos en los hombros de él, para sostenerse, el capitán estaba muy feliz se notaba y la joven simplemente sonrió, el capitán le abrazó tiernamente  
  
-...muchas gracias...-le susurró cerca del oído  
  
-¿por que?-preguntó Kinomoto sin entender  
  
-por darme esta oportunidad...-dijo mientras besaba la frente de ella  
  
Shaoran le siguió abrazando mientras ella solo colocó sus manos y su cabeza de lado sobre el pecho de él mientras lloraba en silencio  
  
-¡¡¡Es hora de cenar!!!-se oyó desde lejos  
  
-vamos, tenemos que comer algo...-dijo sin mirarlo a la cara mientras tomaba su mano y lo arrastraba  
  
************************************************************  
  
-bueno, no esta-dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba las escaleras- saldré a caminar un rato y ya veré si lo veo mañana en la mañana, tal vez llegue muy tarde hoy, es alguien ocupado...  
  
Salió despreocupadamente de la casa, observó con sus azules ojos curiosos todo lo que había en ciudad Ghibli, desde que su hermano había cambiado de Continente le gustaba visitarlo más seguido, conocía un poco más cada vez que estaba cerca de él.  
  
Realmente Azzarello era un país hermoso, caminaba con tranquilidad, no tenía prisa de nada, algunas chicas de aproximadamente su edad daban guiños coquetos, entró a un pequeño bar de lo más elegante, donde su hermano mayor lo llevaba a él junto con su amigo a tomar unos tragos para relajarse, pero hacia más de un año que no le veía.  
  
Se sentó pensando en eso hasta que vio a una señorita que ayudaba al encargado, de hermoso cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca y bellos ojos azules como el cielo sin nubes  
  
-¿desea que le sirva algo?-preguntó la bella joven acercándose al chico  
  
-si, lo más suave que tenga-comentó tranquilamente mirándola, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó completamente complacido de la presencia de la joven  
  
-Katsumi, señor, Katsumi Kirobe-dijo totalmente roja mientras sus ojos brillaban, tenía un parecido increíble con el coronel, el coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa, tan solo que él tenía el cabello un 2% más claro que su hermano, pero su cara, sus ojos y al parecer su carácter era muy parecido.  
  
Había conocido al apuesto coronel la misma noche que trabajó por primera vez en aquel lugar, uno de los más elegantes y caros de ciudad Ghibli, había ido con el capitán, con el que iba seguido, pero tanto conversaban cuando iba que a tres meses ella estaba muy enamorada de él-¿y cuál es el nombre de usted?-preguntó con curiosidad  
  
-soy Aoshi Hiraguizawa-dijo claramente el chico  
  
Katsumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tenía que ser el hermano del que le estaba hablando la otra noche  
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
-¿y tiene familia, señor coronel?-preguntó mientras servía la bebida al miembro del ejercito  
  
-si, solo un hermano menor que yo, por tan solo un año, vive en el Continente Scuttle-explicó Eriol a Katsumi-por eso no ha podido venir, pero seguro vendrá a verme para las fiestas o tal vez después...  
  
-eso espero, señor...-dijo sonrojada la bella chica  
  
-yo también-sonrió amablemente haciendo que Katsumi se sonrojara más furiosamente  
  
Fin de flashback***************************************************  
  
-¿te sucede algo malo, chica?-preguntó mirándola atentamente  
  
-no, señor, para nada-dijo sonrojándose más mientras miraba hacia otro lado- en seguida le traigo lo que me pidió...-susurró Katsumi  
  
La joven entró y salió como un rayo de donde estaban las bebidas y traía en una fina copa  
  
Aoshi la miró, esa chica tenía algo extraño, desde que había mencionado su nombre se había puesto un poco más nerviosa de cuando la había llamado, sospechó.  
  
-¿usted conoce a mi hermano, el coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa?-preguntó mientras tomaba con delicadeza la copa  
  
-el señor Hiraguizawa, viene todos los viernes, por que el sábado es su día libre-comentó tomando la bandeja entre sus brazos y observaba como el joven Hiraguizawa bebía tranquilamente, como se parecían, eran idénticos  
  
-vaya..., bueno, me tengo que ir-comentó mientras se ponía de pie-debo ver si Eriol ya esta en casa-dijo para si mismo-aquí tiene-dijo entregándole delicadamente las monedas de plata en las manos suaves de Katsumi  
  
Aoshi Se retiró del bar dejando a una sonrojada Katsumi  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sakura entró a su cuarto cansada con una vela encendida, cerró la puerta para apoyar su espalda en ella y levantó la cabeza de modo que miraba el techo recargándola en la misma pared-¿por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi?-preguntó tristemente  
  
Esa noche Shaoran Li y ella, habían anunciado el comienzo de su noviazgo, al irse él, no se habían besado, Shaoran no se lo había pedido, es más, parecía que le daba gusto, por que se había dado cuenta de algo esa tarde, el capitán era muy tímido.  
  
Tomoyo se fue un poco después acompañada del coronel Hiraguizawa, que había puesto de pretexto el hecho de que ya era muy tarde para que una joven tan hermosa andará a esas horas de la noche, en la calle y sola.  
  
Al irse ellos su padre le había felicitado mucho, diciendo que Li era uno de los mejores hombres que hasta ahora había conocido, subió a las escaleras y solo pudo oír la risa de Madame Suu a sus espaldas, siguió subiendo y ahora ahí estaba.  
  
Caminó hacia la ventana y se asomó, no tenía caso, no vería a Ran por ahí y menos a esas horas  
  
Soltó su cabello que tenía sujeto por un delgado listón e hizo una trenza, se quitó el vestido y puso su camisón sobre su cuerpo, se miró largamente en el espejo  
  
¿Que había echo que Ran y Li se fijaran en ella?  
  
Colocó su gorrito de dormir y abrió la cama  
  
¿Que pasaría si al final se casara con Shaoran? ¿Y que pasaría si al final de casaba con Ran?  
  
La cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas, estaba cansada de pensar, muy cansada, se metió debajo de las sábanas y cobijas y colocó su cabeza en la almohada, se acomodó y luego volteó hacia su mesita de noche y apagó la vela que había depositado ahí, tenía que descansar...  
  
************************************************************  
  
-muchas gracias, coronel-le dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia la gran puerta de su casa  
  
-ya le he dicho que me llame, Eriol, señorita Daidouji-regañó el apuesto joven siguiéndole  
  
-¡¡¡ERIOL!!!-se oyó detrás de ambos jóvenes cuando Daidouji iba a contestar  
  
El coronel volteó, reconociendo la voz  
  
-¡¡¡Aoshi!!!-gritó entusiasmado-¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Continente Scuttle?-preguntó Eriol interesado  
  
-he decidido visitarte-dijo en un tono burlón-¿o es que acaso no estas feliz de verme, hermanito?-preguntó fingiendo llanto, luego se fijo en Tomoyo-ya veo por que nunca estas en casa...-comentó examinándola  
  
-Tomoyo Daidouji-se presentó ella con una encantadora sonrisa mientras el joven Hiraguizawa besaba la mano de ella  
  
-un gran gusto...-pronunció el chico-soy el administrador Aoshi Hiraguizawa  
  
-el coronel, me ha platicado mucho sobre usted-comentó de manera casual  
  
-¿en serio hizo eso?-preguntó a ella para luego volverse a su hermano-¿y no te habla por tu nombre? No has avanzado mucho ¿no?-comentó soltando una viva carcajada, mientras a Tomoyo le salía una gota en la nuca y Eriol sonreía apaciblemente, parecía que el comentario no le había afectado en absoluto  
  
-bueno, Daidouji, espero verle de nuevo-empezó Eriol despidiéndose para después besar con toda delicadeza la mano de la joven  
  
-ya le he dicho que me llame Tomoyo, Señor-regañó ella  
  
-muy bien, TOMOYO-dijo Eriol-pero tú tendrás que llamarme Eriol ¿entendido?  
  
-a la perfección, ERIOL-dijo mientras le miraba con dulzura-fue un gusto conocerle, joven Hiraguizawa-dijo haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza  
  
-que tenga buena noche-se despidió el hermano del coronel  
  
-igualmente, a los dos-dijo para luego darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta de su casa  
  
Entro lentamente para luego cerrar la puerta despacito, mirando como el coronel seguí parado ahí esperando a que cerrara la puerta, cuando por fin la cerró en su totalidad se recargó en ella y puso una mano en su pecho mientras miraba fijamente el piso  
  
-Eriol....  
  
************************************************************  
  
-¿pero no desataría una guerra, general Melko?-preguntó un sargento que tenía el uniforme de Corben  
  
-Azzarello, esta en una situación de cayente, el mismo señor imperial lo sabe y como no quiere dejar su gobierno para que otro de su mismo país lo tome, nosotros se lo quitaremos, aunque sea a la fuerza...-dijo cruelmente  
  
Melko Kogako era el general de los ejércitos de Corben, y estaba en la ciudad capital: Gainax, preparaba un ataque masivo, que de un solo golpe derrotara a Azzarello, país vecino, pero más que obedecer a su señor imperial, seguía su instinto de venganza contra esos dos:  
  
El capitán Shaoran Li y el Coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa, le habían echo quedar avergonzado, habían mandado a sus ejércitos, el de Li se encontraba en el occidente de la frontera y el de Hiraguizawa al oriente, estaban a unos 15 metros de distancia cada uno, el gobierno de Corben, había pensado que era el mejor momento para atacar, y lo era, se infiltraron entre la maleza pero habían sido acorralados, el ejercito XIV y XV estaban ahí, teniendo el factor sorpresa con una emboscada, más de 6 000 soldados habían muerto y otros 1 000 habían quedados muy malheridos, mientras que los ejércitos de Azzarello que de los que eran alrededor de 15 000 hombres, solo había resultado una baja de 500 entre los que se encontraban heridos y muertos, tenía que admitirlo, el régimen que llevaban los soldados de aquel ejercito era el mejor que se conocía en el Continente Shining,  
  
¿Como demonios se habían atrevido esos dos a reírse?  
  
Flashback ***************************************************  
  
Se oyó una fuerte explosión tras sus espaldas dio medía vuelta y empezaba a correr cuando escucho una voz fuerte y clara:  
  
-¡deténgase ahí!-había gritado Shaoran con su arma de fuego que tenía en ambas manos mientras apuntaba al general Kogako quien se paró en seco  
  
-vaya Li, bien hecho...-comentó una voz a su lado, una con un total tono de satisfacción, el dueño de aquel comentario daba vueltas alrededor de él examinándole de pies a cabeza-vaya, nunca pensé que Melko Kogako fuera el que nos atacaría, si que debieron estar desesperados, como para que el mejor general de ciudad Gainax y de todo Corben haya venido hasta acá...- comentó a Shaoran que seguía apuntando  
  
-¿y ustedes quienes demonios son?-preguntó mirando al coronel y luego al capitán  
  
-yo soy el coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa, comandante del ejército XV de Azzarello y él-dijo señalando a el otro joven que apuntaba-es el capitán Shaoran Li, comandante del ejército XIV también de Azzarello, un placer...- dijo sonriendo con malicia  
  
-malditos...-dijo tomando del cuello a Hiraguizawa  
  
Se oyó un disparo, Melko soltó el cuerpo del coronel y callo de rodillas apretando con fuera su hombro derecho que había sido rozada con ferocidad ante una bala de la pistola de Li  
  
-gracias, capitán-agradeció Eriol mirándolo y dándose cuenta de que este seguía apuntando  
  
-estoy a sus servicios, mi señor-dijo mirando con fijeza al general del país vecino  
  
-bueno, te íbamos a interrogar y matar-empezó a hablar Eriol dirigiéndose a Melko-pero ya hemos decidido hacer un trato con usted, lo vamos a interrogar y dejar libre, si responde a todo lo que te preguntemos...-dijo mirando al general-si, lo sé, suena muy tonto, pero este juego no es de un solo país...-agregó serio- y lógicamente ni el capitán, ni yo vamos a permitir que este país caiga-dijo regalando una sonrisa después de tanta tensión  
  
-Corben, ganará ¡lo juro!-casi gritó Melko  
  
Lo único que Eriol y Shaoran hicieron fue mirarse confundidos y luego mirar al prisionero como si fuera un demente, ambos estallaron en carcajadas llenas de diversión  
  
************************************************************  
  
Era cierto, le habían sacado la información de ese momento, no toda, pero si alguna de la más valiosa. El gobierno de Corben le había perdonado, e hizo otro plan, ahora el ejército de Azzarello sería el que estuviera vencido  
  
-"malditos, miserables malditos...."-fue lo último que pensó antes de salir de la oficina  
  
************************************************************  
  
-buenos días señorita-saludo cordialmente la empleada de la casa a la joven que se sentaba en su cama y que acababa de despertar  
  
-muy buenos días-respondió Sakura mientras frotaba sus ojos  
  
-La Señora Suu ha ordenado que tome un baño, señorita-dijo la joven entrando al cuarto que se encontraba a lado-parece que quiere llevarla a pasear o algo por el estilo-dijo mientras salía y le ofrecía una bata-en verdad es una mañana agradable y muy calurosa  
  
-gracias...-dijo amablemente la niña que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la habitación del baño  
  
-en un momento le traeré agua calientita, señorita-dijo la señora que había anunciado el baño  
  
-...mmm... que sea tibia, ¿sabes? hace algo de calor-dijo desde el baño  
  
-bueno, mientras desásgase de esa ropa, y enseguida subo-dijo retirándose de la lujosa habitación de la señorita Sakura  
  
-muy bien Chen, te esperaré-dijo Sakura saliendo para sentarse en su cama con la bata ya puesta y su cabello suelto y muy ondulado debido a la trenza que había echo la noche anterior  
  
Esperó tan solo 20 minutos y el agua ya estaba en la tina  
  
Chen bajó las escaleras y al pie de estas se encontró con Suu que ya estaba vestida adecuadamente para salir  
  
-¿se le ofrece algo más, mi señora?-preguntó haciendo una gran inclinación ante ella  
  
-tengo que salir, pero no dejes salir a Sakura-dijo en voz de mandato- seguro el capitán vendrá a verla más tarde, pero ella siendo como es no durara arreglada ni 1 hora, quiero que la tengas todo el tiempo en la habitación, y por favor si recibe visitas, no dejes que pase nadie más las Daidouji, el coronel Hiraguizawa o el mismo capitán ¿entendido?-preguntó la señor de la casa  
  
-si, madame-afirmó  
  
Suu salió de la casa con su vestido más caro y sus joyas más preciosas junto con una pequeña sombrilla negra como el vestido elegante  
  
Sakura se vistió lentamente se puso su vestido azul pálido, donde sus hombros se veían desnudos y tenía un mediano escote, era hermoso, pero ¿para que Madame Suu le había comprado tan esplendoroso regalo? Adornó su cabello con una tiara y abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajó las escaleras tomando el barandal y subiendo el vestido para que no se arrastrase tanto y llegó hasta la cocina, donde todas le miraron asustadas  
  
¿Que estaba ahí la señorita Sakura?  
  
-pronto estará listo el desayuno, señorita-anunció la anciana Chen-¿por que no espera en el comedor?-preguntó mirándola  
  
Caminó hacia allá y pudo ver a Fujitaka sentado en el gran comedor solo  
  
-padre-le llamó Sakura colocándose a su lado  
  
El Sr. Kinomoto volteó y sonrió a su hija  
  
-oh, Sakura, te ves realmente hermosa-dijo sonrojando a la chica  
  
-gracias...-dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado  
  
Chen llevó los platillos, primero a la cabecera de la mesa donde estaba Fujitaka y luego con Sakura, comían en silencio una vez que Chen se había retirado a sus labores  
  
-me sorprendió bastante lo de tu noviazgo con el capitán, hija-dijo mirando a Sakura que en ese momento introducía a su pequeña boca roja el alimento  
  
-je je si ¿verdad?-dijo totalmente roja tratando de tomar la copa de llena de jugo-yo creo que es buen chico...-dijo mirando el mantel blanco de la mesa  
  
-lo es-contestó Fujitaka ante el comentario de Sakura mientras esta bebía- pero si te pidiera matrimonio... ¿tú aceptarías?-preguntó examinándola  
  
Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos nunca se espero eso de su padre ¿por que le preguntaba eso? Tal vez estaba triste por quedarse tan solo en aquella gran casa, tal vez solo con Madame Suu, pero a ella no la veía todo el día, por lo menos sabía que si algún día ella se casaba, siendo el capitán o no, su padre para no sentirse tan solo recurriría en un cien por ciento a Touya, ya que trabajaban juntos en las haciendas de los Kinomoto, una que era de Touya y otra de Sakura, pero que por ahora Fujitaka administraba, luego la administraría el marido de la misma.  
  
Ahora era ella la que estudiaba la mirada de Kinomoto, pero al no encontrar ningún sentimiento no conocido en aquellos ojos solo respondió:  
  
-no lo sé...-dijo metiéndose otro bocado de comida-creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso, apenas ayer me convertí en su novia...-comentó después de comer el reciente alimento  
  
-me tengo que ir-dijo poniéndose de pie y besando ligeramente la frente de la bella Sakura- vendré más tarde, creo que tu hermano también vendrá junto con  
  
Kaho y el joven Tsukishiro-dijo el padre de la joven mientras esta asentía feliz, hacía mucho que no veía a Yukito por su casa-también espero que el Capitán Li este, para presentárselo a tu hermano como tu novio oficial- Sakura se sonrojó mucho bajando su cabeza un poco para que su padre no lo notará, sentía que su cara ardía  
  
-esta bien...-fue lo único que salió de su boca  
  
-nos vemos luego, hija-dijo por fin saliendo de aquella gran habitación  
  
Sakura terminó el desayuno, y ya se dirigía al jardín cuando Che le detuvo  
  
-señorita, Madame Suu dejó ordenes de no dejarla salir por ningún motivo, solo puede estar en su habitación, supongo que hasta que ella regrese-vio la mirada de Sakura que era entre confusión y sorpresa  
  
La señora Chen la dirigió hasta la escalera, mientras la joven Kinomoto subía, lanzaba miradas suplicantes, la anciana la observaba con tristeza, pero...  
  
************************************************************  
  
-¡buenos días, capitán!-saludó Eriol entrando a la oficina de Shaoran  
  
-buenos días, señor-dijo mientras se ponía de pie respetuosamente  
  
-si que te cambiaron el carácter ayer por la noche ¿no?-preguntó Hiraguizawa con interés y rió tranquilamente mientras veía el sonrojo de este mientras se sentaba de nuevo y suspiraba  
  
-yo...-empezó pero estaba demasiado nervioso-...yo no sé como le veré de nuevo sin morirme de la vergüenza...-terminó sonrojándose más  
  
-¿vergüenza? ¿Shaoran Li con vergüenza? ¿Muriéndose de vergüenza?-dijo mirándolo y percatándose de que este parecía no estar bromeando añadió: -lo que fuese tuvo que ser algo muy incómodo ¿no?  
  
-no tanto...-contestó Shaoran sonrojándose más-pero ¿que clase de novio soy, si no deseo besar a la chica?-preguntó desesperado  
  
-bueno, para empezar-dijo Eriol con un tono sabio-no es que no quieras besarle, lo que no quieres es que tantas personas les estén viendo en el momento, por que ayer por la noche, no solo estábamos Tomoyo y yo mismo, sino que también el padre de ella y su pareja-explicó el joven militar  
  
-¿Tomoyo?-preguntó extrañado el otro-¿te refieres a Daidouji?  
  
-ni más ni menos...-contestó el sujeto-¿acaso no te dije algo de que la conquistaría?-preguntó mirándole fijamente  
  
-algo me dijiste -afirmó Shaoran olvidando por completo el tema anterior- pero, yo recuerdo que dijo que eso sería hasta después de un tiempo...- terminó el apuesto joven mirándole  
  
-si-contestó el coronel-pero no, yo no te dije que sería después de un tiempo, te dije que sería una semana después de tu boda con la señorita Kinomoto ¿o lo olvidaste?-preguntó en tono pícaro haciendo que el joven capitán se sonrojara  
  
-claro que lo olvidé, no sirvo para estar pensando en esas cosas-dijo poniéndose de pie-me voy...-dijo tomando su sombrero y ajustando espada y tomando su pistola y algo de pólvora  
  
-pero es hora de trabajo-le regañó Eriol  
  
-yo ya tengo todo en orden-contestó Shaoran sin inmutarse-pero hay muchos otros que no ¿verdad?-dijo mirándole-y que dejan todo para el final  
  
-si, hay muchos de esos-dijo dándole la razón  
  
-si me necesitan, que no creo-complementó el sujeto-estaré en casa de los Kinomoto  
  
-¿estamos ansiosos?-preguntó mirándole pícaramente y empezó a hacer gestos de besos con su boca  
  
Shaoran salió fastidiado de ahí, una vez que se fue, Eriol decidió salir también pero hacia su oficina  
  
-claro, el tiene mucho tiempo, por que adelanta trabajo-dijo abriendo la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver papeles esparcidos por todos lados de su escritorio, le cayó una pesada gota por la nuca-¿no lo había ordenado ayer?- se preguntó con resignación, la ventana estaba cerrada y la puerta también, ¿¡como pudo olvidar acomodar tan importantes papeles!? Pero algo peor.....  
  
¿¡Li Se había referido a él ante su comentario del orden!?  
  
************************************************************  
  
-si hijo, te presentaré a alguien en casa-dijo Fujitaka caminado a lado de Touya y Yukito, mientras que los tres hombres revisaban las tierras de los Kinomoto-seguro te caerá bien  
  
-¿y de donde conoces a esa persona?-preguntó fingiendo interés  
  
-hace poco fue casa para vernos a Suu, a mi y a tu hermana  
  
Touya alzó una ceja ¿su hermana? ¿Que tenía que ver ese sujeto con su hermana? ¿Por que su padre había pronunciado hasta el final a su hermana, cuando no era una costumbre de él?  
  
Yukito sonrió ante el hecho de que los celos de Touya ya se podían sentir en el aire  
  
-y lleva a Kaho, Suu dice que hace mucho que no la ve-comentó Fujitaka- y seguro que a Sakura le dará gusto verla de nuevo, también le esperamos, joven Tsukishiro  
  
-¿esta seguro?-le preguntó intrigado ante la invitación del mayor de los Kinomoto  
  
-¡por supuesto! ¡Será un honor tenerlo ahí, como invitado!-agregó alegremente el hombre  
  
-le diré a Kaho-dijo mientras se dirigía hacía un caballo negro-me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa-montó y se alejó  
  
Una vez solos Yukito se atrevió a preguntar  
  
-¿la persona que irá, tiene que ver algo con mi invitación a la reunión?  
  
-si queremos contar con su presencia, pero también quería su apoyo para controlar esta noche a Touya, ya sabe como es de impulsivo  
  
-¿que es el sujeto que irá de Sakura?-preguntó lleno de curiosidad y diversión ante el hecho de que su mejor amigo se fuera a enojar tanto, hasta el término de tratar de tranquilizarlo  
  
-es su novio-explicó simplemente mientras Yukito quedaba un momento con la boca abierta  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ran caminaba cerca del centro, muy cerca de la casa de Sakura, tal vez ella estuviera paseando por allí, pero no había visto a nadie, llegó a una parte llena de puestos donde vendían telas, hiervas, frutas, verduras, se acercó a donde las frutas donde a lado se encontraba un puesto de flores  
  
-quiero un ramo de flores de cerezo blanco, por favor-se oyó una voz  
  
Volteó y vio a un militar de aspecto serio, que recibía el ramo más grande de flores que había en ese puesto  
  
-¿para su esposa?-preguntó viendo como este miraba profundamente cada pétalo de cada flor, su pregunta, logró sacar de sus pensamientos a Shaoran  
  
-no señor, la novia-explicó mirándolo de reojo  
  
Guardaron silencio un rato mientras el capitán sacó el pequeño morral con dinero y pagó al dueño y empezó a retirarse del mercado pero algo lo detuvo tan solo un momento pequeño  
  
-espero que esas flores le gusten a su novia, señor-dijo Ran a manera de despedida, logrando sacar un simple "gracias" del otro joven  
  
Por lo menos ese militar tenía suerte, tenía novia y él, a la única persona que había amado desde hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, tal vez su amigo tenía razón, tal vez tan solo había jugado con él, pero que mal se sentía....  
  
Amar y no ser amado....  
  
*************************************** 


	6. El descubrimiento

***Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
  
Cap. 6.- El descubrimiento  
  
Miró con atención a su alrededor, aquella casa se veía algo antigua pero con algunos toques de "moda" de esa época.  
  
-¡Li!- se sorprendió Sakura entrando a la sala apurada, El joven militar al verla entrar a la sala de estar se puso de pie  
  
-buenas tardes-saludó el sujeto besando la mano de la chica-...yo...-dudó un momento al continuar-...yo le traje esto...-dijo estirándole el gran ramo de flores de cerezo que le había comprado en el centro-...espero que le gusten...-comentó mirando como la joven Kinomoto tomaba en brazos el ramo  
  
-¿cómo no me van a gustar?-le preguntó mirando las bellas flores-...son tan hermosas...  
  
El capitán Shaoran Li miró su rostro con atención para luego reír levemente mientras la menor de los Kinomoto no podía evitar mostrar un gesto de incomprensión que solo hizo que Li avivara más su risa  
  
-¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó curiosa la bella joven  
  
El capitán tan solo toco la mejilla de ella con su dedo índice que estaba extendido hacia la chica, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara al acto  
  
Shaoran luego le mostró lo que había recogido al tacto, que parecía ser algo de masa de chocolate. Sakura lo miró asustada, si Li le decía sobre aquello a Madame Suu, la dama deduciría que estuvo cocinando, cuando había dejado órdenes de no dejarla salir de su habitación  
  
-¿usted cocina?-preguntó un curioso Shaoran  
  
La joven solo bajó la cabeza mientras estaba terriblemente sonrojada  
  
-...solo un poco...-contestó Sakura al capitán  
  
-pastel de chocolate ¿no?-comentó Shaoran con una sonrisa tranquila-usted debe ser muy buena cocinera, seguro le quedó delicioso-dijo de manera casual  
  
-¿le gustaría probarlo?-preguntó mirándolo entusiasmada  
  
-no era mi intención-comenzó apenado-pero si usted me lo permite...-mirando sonrojado hacia otro lado  
  
-¡no hay problema!-le contestó la hermosa chica-¡espere un momentito por favor!  
  
-...claro...-dijo en un susurro Shaoran una vez que lo dejaron solo y de pie  
  
Sakura apareció de nuevo con algo de vergüenza  
  
-discúlpeme-le dijo- por favor tome asiento, en un momento regreso...-dijo yéndose calmadamente  
  
El militar se rió para si mismo, esa Sakura...  
  
La dama regresó con la rebanada de pastel y una servilleta con la cual Li limpió su dedo, entregó el plato una vez que ya ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá.  
  
Shaoran con el cubierto de fina plata tomo un pequeño pedacito que luego fue a dar a su boca  
  
Sakura le miraba nerviosa ante el dictamen que daría  
  
-¡esta más que delicioso!-le dijo Shaoran sonriente tomando un poco más de aquel pastel y volver a saborearlo  
  
Kinomoto sonrió con todas sus ganas y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón con un gesto de alivio  
  
-¡oh, capitán Li!-saludó Madame Suu entrando a la misma sala donde la pareja se encontraba-es un gusto verle... Shaoran dejó el postre en la mesita de centro para poder besar la mano de la dama  
  
-buenas tardes, el gusto es mío...-dijo irguiéndose por fin  
  
-¿a que debemos su visita?-preguntó con tono interesado viéndolo primero a él y luego a Sakura que aún se encontraba sentada mirándolos a ambos con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo  
  
-bueno...solo venía a preguntar si...-miró a Madame Suu y luego a la bella chica que le miraba atentamente y luego regreso su vista a la madrastra de la misma-...si...me podría permitir salir a pasear con la señorita Kinomoto, claro si ella acepta mi invitación...-dijo devolviendo su mirada la de ojos verdes quien le miró un momento  
  
-por mi esta bien...-contestó Sakura sonriendo gentilmente  
  
-¡Por supuesto que pueden salir!-exclamó feliz la dama-solo asegúrense de regresar antes de la cena...  
  
-así será-contestó Shaoran mientras Sakura tomaba el brazo del joven militar  
  
*******************************************************  
  
-todo esta en perfecto orden...-dijo el coronel colocando los últimos papeles sobre su escritorio-aunque...recuerdo que esto lo hice ayer por la tarde...-reflexionó pensativamente-adelante...-contestó al oír que tocaban la puerta de su oficina  
  
-señor, su hermano esta aquí-anunció un sargento que estaba bajo el mando de Eriol  
  
-oh, hazlo pasar de inmediato-se alegró el joven de cabello oscuro mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón rojo- como el que usa en la serie-  
  
Tan solo esperó un momento y frente a él estaba su hermano menor  
  
-hola-saludó Aoshi tranquilamente mientras Eriol le indicaba que tomara asiento en una de las cómodas y elegantes sillas que había en aquel lugar- ¿mucho trabajo?-preguntó viendo la gran columna de hojas de papel en el escritorio del joven coronel  
  
-si-sonrió al menor de los Hiraguizawa- pero para mi suerte acabo de terminar...  
  
-entonces me permitirás invitarte alguna copa-dijo el sonriente muchacho- después de todo hoy es viernes y mañana es tu día para descansar de este lugar-comentó mirando a su alrededor, como si fuera una especie de prisión  
  
-¿como lo sabes?-preguntó intrigado el coronel  
  
-¿saber? ¿Saber que?-contestó sin entender mientras seguía inspeccionando el lujoso lugar  
  
Eriol suspiró, había veces en que su hermano podía ser muy distraído, cosa que era muy rara en la familia  
  
-¿cómo sabes que mañana es mi día libre?-preguntó tomando su sombrero una vez que estaba ya de pie Aoshi sonrió de oreja a oreja  
  
-una hermosa ave me lo susurró...-dijo galantemente  
  
Ambos salieron de ese lugar cerrando la puerta  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo estaba sentada delante de su tocador, que tenía un gran espejo, en el cual se miraba en esos momentos mientras cepillaba el largo y oscuro cabello, suspiró...  
  
-...tal vez no venga...-se dijo a si misma con pena una vez que ya se había puesto de pie y había dejado el cepillo a un lado Se dirigió al gran ventanal que tenía su habitación-...después de todo es un hombre muy ocupado...  
  
-Ay, Tomoyo...-suspiró Sonomi con resignación a su hija mientras entraba al cuarto de esta-¿por que no sales un rato?-le preguntó tratando de animarla  
  
-no madre, hoy no tengo ganas-contestó sin mirarla- además...puede venir alguien importante...  
  
-¿para quien? ¿Para mi?-preguntó vacilando un poco- o ¿para ti?-dio la opción pícaramente  
  
La joven tan solo se sonrojó levemente para luego dar un largo suspiro  
  
-esta bien, ya lo sé, ya lo sé-dijo con voz resignada-...ese coronel...  
  
-oh, madre...-dijo en un suspiro la ojiazul-...tienes toda la razón...  
  
************************************************************  
  
-pero ¿de que te preocupas Touya?-preguntó su esposa abrazándole por detrás mientras él estaba sentado  
  
-no me gustó lo que mi padre me ha dicho-contestó con enfado acariciando los brazos blancos de Kaho Kinomoto  
  
-solo por que le ha dicho que le presentarán a una persona-sonrió Yukito divertido, quien había llegado a aquella mansión tan solo hacía unos momentos  
  
-no molestes, Yuki...-regañó molesto Touya-ahora que lo recuerdo ¿como ha estado el coronel ese?-le preguntó a su esposa tratando de desviar el tema  
  
-estaban diciendo esta mañana que lo vieron ayer por la noche caminando con Tomoyo...-contestó la única mujer en la sala  
  
-¿Tomoyo? ¿Hablas de mi prima Tomoyo?-volvió a preguntar extrañado-¿se conocen?  
  
-creo que no lo hacían antes de nuestra boda...-le sonrió Kaho estrechándolo más Yukito solo los miraba  
  
-vaya pero que soldados los de ahora ¿no?-comentó Touya sin molestarse- ahora se fijan en toda chica Yukito sonrió aún más  
  
Touya parloteaba algo sobre lo bueno que era no tener ningún familiar relacionado con el ejercito, pues así no tendrían que sufrir por su ausencia o cosas así  
  
Yukito soltó una ligera risa que no fue percibida por los Kinomoto:  
  
Lo que Touya no sabía es que tal vez podría tener uno pero no exactamente de sangre Kinomoto...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ran caminaba desanimado, se hacía tarde y Sakura no había aparecido, no, no podía resignarse, el parque era muy grande y además en esos momentos estaba solitario, tal vez fuera él el único que se encontraba ahí, todavía cabía la posibilidad...  
  
Abrió mucho los ojos  
  
Sakura caminaba, hablando con una semi-sonrisa, pero a pesar de eso se veía tan bella como siempre, estaba dispuesto a acercarse cuando escuchó una segunda voz, ella iba del brazo de un apuesto joven, uno de rostro serio, uno al que le había hablado esa tarde, uno que estaba comprando el más grande ramo de flores de cerezo para... se estremeció...su novia...  
  
¡Pero Sakura no podía ser novia de ese sujeto!  
  
Ella le había comentado que tenía un hermano ¡si, ese debía ser su hermano! Pero no, el chico parecía de la una edad similar a la de ella y a la de él mismo, además no se parecían nada, y el hermano de la joven llevaba siete años de diferencia, era imposible que fueran hermanos, entonces, definitivamente, era su novio...  
  
Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustado, su mente se bloqueo, Hayoko había tenido razón, la bella y sofisticada Sakura había jugado, muy cruelmente, con él, con sus sentimientos  
  
Pero tenía muy mala suerte ¿por que tenía que ser él el que viera todo aquello?  
  
El momento en que Sakura y el militar se detuvieron...  
  
Ella, terriblemente sonrojada...  
  
Él, sonriendo levemente pero igual o más sonrojado que ella...  
  
Estaban tomados con ambos pares de manos y se miraban con fijeza...  
  
Pudo ver como ese sujeto se estaba inclinando sobre la dulce joven  
  
Pudo ver como rozaban con calidez sus labios, como él alguna vez también lo había echo...  
  
Ella solo colocó sus manos en el pecho de su acompañante una vez que este había abrazado su fina cintura con delicadeza  
  
Ran había caído sentado haciendo un ruido seco, que solo fue percibido por Kinomoto, quien se separó del capitán para voltear su cabeza un poco y poder ver lo que había ocasionado tal ruido, abrió los ojos sorprendida El rostro de Ran con una expresión triste, sorprendida, confundida, decepcionada..., pero tan pronto había aparecido esa imagen también había desaparecido Había sido su imaginación... -¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó Shaoran mirando hacia donde ella estaba viendo -...n...no...-dijo mirándole totalmente sonrojada-...yo... El militar tan solo ofreció su brazo a la joven con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla Se mantuvieron en silencio -¿le puedo llamar por su nombre, capitán? -cuando usted guste...-contestó Shaoran atreviéndose a preguntar-¿yo le puedo llamar por el suyo? -claro-dijo ella sonrojada Siguieron caminado, él le miraba de reojo, totalmente sonrojado Por fin, le había besado no lo podía creer...  
  
Pronto llegaron a la casa de la joven  
  
Sakura abrió la puerta y una vez que entró a la gran mansión Shaoran también lo hizo  
  
-ya era hora de que llegarás-regañó-...monstruo  
  
-¡hermano!-le gritó enojada, perdiendo por completo la calma de hacía un momento  
  
-Touya ¿cuándo dejarás de llamar así a Sakura?-preguntó un apuesto muchacho de aproximadamente la edad del hermano, de cabellos platinos  
  
-¡Yukito!-Sakura se acercó alegremente flexionándose un poco mientras su mano fue besada por un inclinado Tsukishiro, mientras tanto Kinomoto hijo observaba pensativamente al joven capitán que tenía puestos sus ojos sobre su pequeña hermana  
  
-veo que se han encontrado ya-interrumpió Fujitaka entrando al vestíbulo acompañado de Madame Suu la cual estaba sujeta al brazo de su pareja, Ela mayor Kinomoto se acercó a Shaoran y lo empujó amable y suavemente por la espalda con su mano, acercándolo a su primogénito-él es mi hijo  
  
-un placer-saludó Shaoran extendiendo su mano con rostro serio-soy el capitán Shaoran Li  
  
-Touya Kinomoto-dijo de malas el joven estrechando la mano del chico  
  
-bueno ahora que se conocen ya puedo decirte quien es-intervino Fujitaka colocándose entre los dos hombres presintiendo algo-él es el novio de tu hermana-anunció el señor sonriente  
  
Kinomoto miró primero al capitán que estaba rojo hasta las orejas y que además trataba de no mirarlo, por la vergüenza que tenía, luego dirigió su vista a Kinomoto hija para darse cuenta de que estaba exactamente igual que el militar, hasta que estalló:  
  
-¿¡¡¡NOVIO!!!?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-buenas tardes, señor-saludó la bella Katsumi-¿desea que le sirva algo?- preguntó observándole con curiosidad  
  
-su bebida más fuerte-contestó Ran a la joven  
  
La chica le sirvió y entregó la copa al muchacho  
  
Ran tan solo miraba el vino, se veía tan triste...  
  
-yo no sé si le puedo ayudar...pero...-comenzó a hablar la hermosa joven captando la atención del hacendado-...tal vez si me dice lo que le sucede se puede desahogar...-por un momento se arrepintió de sus palabras pero Ran le contestó amablemente  
  
-Me enamoré, señorita...-dijo a modo de lamento-...pero mi error fue sobre quien puse mis ojos-continuó-la más bella señorita de sociedad, de clase alta, pensaba que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, ella misma me lo había dicho y le creí, al final simplemente se burló de mi, me mintió, pero es lógico ¿no? ¿Que señorita de la más alta clase social, iba a estar con alguien que con trabajo tiene dinero para comer él mismo?-le preguntó mirándolo desesperadamente mientras el sonido de sus palabras era similar-¿quien iba a cambiar a un adinerado militar por un pobre hacendado que no tiene dinero por que casualmente su hacienda no da nada?  
  
-mi señor...-comenzó Katsumi procurando calmarlo-todas las señoritas de esa clase con así, muy interesadas en lo que su señor novio pueda ofrecerles materialmente ¿sabe? Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de fijarse en ella-dijo clamadamente-pero tal vez tenga que averiguar más, salir totalmente de sus dudas, en esa clase se maneja el matrimonio comprado, tal vez esa joven si le ame, vamos mi señor, no pierda las esperanzas...  
  
La miró largo rato, tomó de un solo trago el contenido de toda su copa  
  
-tiene razón eso debí hacer...-empezó-...pero no lo hice y el daño ya está echo-dijo por fin levantándose-...sin embargo...-dijo contemplándola-...no perderé aquello de lo que usted me habla...-pagó-hasta luego... y gracias... Katsumi tan solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras lo veía salir.  
  
Ran pasó a lado de dos jóvenes de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, ambos muy parecidos entre ellos, con la única diferencia de que uno de ellos tenía el cabello un "poco" más claro que el del otro, el mismo que se había percatado de la tristeza del joven que salía de aquel lugar y luego dirigió su vista por el camino que había seguido Ran y se topó con la bella figura de la mesera, sonrió con placer, cada día estaba más hermosa...  
  
Se sentaron en una de las mesas y pronto llegó la misma joven en la que pensaba Aoshi Hiraguizawa  
  
-...bu...-empezó a saludar totalmente sonrojada a los jóvenes pero se quedó callada y nerviosa ¡ambos! ¡Los dos!-...buenas...buenas...  
  
-¿tardes?-preguntó Aoshi a lo que Eriol contuvo una carcajada al ver que la cara de Katsumi estaba ya morada y sus ojos azules brillaban con nerviosismo que le había causado el menor de los Hiraguizawa  
  
-...eh...si...buenas tardes...-continuó tratando de calmarse-¿que desean que les sirva, caballeros?-preguntó ya más serenamente  
  
-vino tinto para mi-le contestó Eriol sonriente y viéndole directamente a la cara, haciendo que aquella niña se pusiera muy roja  
  
-y para mi lo de la otra noche...-sonrió Aoshi guiñando coquetamente uno de sus ojos mientras Katsumi sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse  
  
-...en un momento les traigo sus órdenes...-dijo después de tomar mucho aire como para poder hablar; después se retiró torpemente  
  
-¿una hermosa ave?-preguntó pícaramente Eriol a su hermano menor  
  
-si, muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?  
  
-por supuesto que lo creo-contestó el mayor de los hermanos Hiraguizawa, examinándolo-pero yo creo que tú lo piensas más que yo mismo...  
  
-claro que así es-respondió Aoshi sonriente-después de todo tus ojos ya están puestos en esa Daidouji ¿no?  
  
-aciertas...  
  
-aquí están sus peticiones-anunció Katsumi, junto con dos copas en su bandeja de plata  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo Eriol tomando su copa  
  
-¿acaso el joven de cara triste que ha salido fue desairado por usted?- preguntó interesado Aoshi refiriéndose a Ran que había salido hacía un momento  
  
-...no...Claro que no...-dijo sonrojada la chica-esa persona sí tiene problemas de amor, pero yo no tengo nada que ver...  
  
-pues debería, usted es todo un deleite a la vista masculina, si me permite el atrevimiento, señorita-le comentó Aoshi a lo que Eriol tan solo asintió con su cabeza Haciendo que Katsumi se pusiera morada, no lo resistió, se retiró de aquella mesa, poniendo de pretexto que tenía muchas cosas que hacer  
  
Ambos Hiraguizawas tomaron sus copas y las hicieron chocar, platicaban de familia, amigos y mujeres...  
  
Fin de capítulo 6*****************************************************************  
  
Saludos especiales a Crystal23, muchas gracias por tus ánimos ^^ a Tsuki lunita, muchas gracias por leer!!! a También te agradezco enormemente tu presencia por aquí, también a Gaba, hola amiga ^___~ En verdad espero que les este gustando este fic, y como se podrán dar cuenta acabo de subir otro nuevo: Fuerza Naval -___-  
  
¿Se imaginan?  
  
Si no puedo con amor en tiempos ¿cómo estaré trabajando con dos a la vez? Pero Ahora ya no subiré tan pronto los capítulos, para darme tiempo de terminar otro buen pedacito y también avanzar con fuerza Para no atrasarme tanto....  
  
Solo espero que todo me salga muy bien, por cierto, si alguien más-además de estas amigas mías- esta leyendo este fic, por fa, escriba algún Review por que me entra la depre ¿verdad que si, Crystal? ¡¡¡ De todo se acepta!!!  
  
Interrogaciones, comentarios, criticas y sugerencias a: pimpollita14@yahoo.com.mx o en todo caso a: Lady_silverMoon1426@hotmail.com 


	7. Investigaciones

***Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
  
Cap. 7-. Investigaciones  
  
Touya no despegaba sus ojos de aquel sujeto que estaba sentado a un lado de su hermanita, la dulce Sakura Kinomoto, a la que había protegido de tipos como ese, desde que ella había nacido  
  
¿¡Cómo era posible que esto sucediera y ahora!?  
  
Puso sus ojos en la persona que estaba delante de él: Suu Tsuki, su madrastra, seguro algo tenía que ver con todo aquello, por que era muy raro que de tantos pretendientes que tenía Sakura, se hubiera inclinado hacia Shaoran Li, y si Madame Suu había tenido algo que ver ¿por que había escogido a ese soldado? Era sabido en todo Azzarello, que si tenías un alto puesto en el ejército como este joven, serías alguien con dinero, Touya sabía de la ambición de Suu, pero Sakura había tenido miles de pretendientes que tenían mucho más dinero que ese sujeto...  
  
¿Por que?  
  
Su esposa Kaho estaba sentada entre él y el joven Tsukishiro que comía con gran rapidez ya conocida por todos en esa casa  
  
Shaoran quien estaba sentado frente a este le miraba incrédulo ¿cómo una persona podía comer tanto? ¿Y tan rápido?  
  
Miró a su lado derecho donde se encontraba Sakura que comía lentamente y comentaba respecto a lo que su padre hablaba, el que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, dando a entender que era el jefe de esa familia  
  
-y ese es el problema...-terminó Fujitaka-...nuestro señor imperial no ha reflexionado que tan solo de amenazas no logrará deshacerse de los ladrones de Corben, muchos hacendados, donde me incluyo yo mismo, hemos enviado a mi señor Moshino varias cartas, pero ninguna ha sido respondida-miró un momento a todos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Li, quien aún miraba al joven Yukito-¿usted que piensa de todo esto, capitán?-le preguntó interesado en saber la opinión del militar  
  
-¿mmm?-miró al Sr. Kinomoto con vergüenza, no había prestado ni medio segundo de atención al padre de su novia-...eh...yo  
  
-es lógico que no opine, un sujeto como él, es de las personas que no saben lo que sufrimos los hacendados en este tiempo-comentó Touya con desdén, cosa que molestó a Shaoran, él era una de las pocas personas que sabían lo que sucedía en su país con exactitud ¿cómo se atrevía ese Kinomoto a decir eso? Y lo peor...  
  
¡en su cara!  
  
-por supuesto que sé de lo que habla, Sr. Kinomoto-dijo mirando al hijo y luego al padre del mismo-hace exactamente 6 meses Azzarello iba a ser invadido, por Melko, el mejor general y también gobernador de todo Corben, por lo que en su país hay una dictadura militar, ya se imaginará lo que sufren los de allá, pero yo mismo pienso que esa no es justificación para que roben a este país, que no tiene la culpa de sus problemas...-terminó Shaoran  
  
-tiene toda la razón, Capitán Li-apoyó Fujitaka-pero eso de la invasión, no había oído nada de aquello...  
  
-es lo más lógico, señor-dijo el militar-al poco después de que los detuviéramos el Coronel Hiraguizawa y yo, se consideró que para guardar el orden nacional, no saliera ni del regimiento de capital, ni de gobernación...  
  
-¿entonces usted los detuvo?-preguntó Sakura emocionada y con un brillo infantil en los hermosos ojos verdes haciendo sonrojar al capitán  
  
-...si...yo comandé una de las dos tropas que asistieron ese día a la frontera este...-dijo mirando su copa mientras sus mejillas regresaban a su color natural  
  
-¡es usted muy valiente!-afirmó Madame Suu mirándolo coquetamente cosa que asustó a Shaoran y enojó a Touya quienes fueron, aparte de Kaho, los únicos que se dieron cuenta  
  
-...yo...-empezó no sabiendo como salir de aquella situación-...no lo creo así...era mi deber...y...-continuaba vacilante  
  
Sakura solo sonreía ¡pero que militar más tímido! Mientras por la cabeza de Fujitaka pasaba la misma idea  
  
-ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas a descansar, Sakurita...-decía melosamente Suu a la joven que miraba atenta el rostro de Li  
  
-¿eh? Ah! Si, claro-dijo despertando de sus reflexiones  
  
-yo creo que debo irme, también-dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie también  
  
-espero volver a verle pronto, capitán...-dijo Fujitaka estrechando la mano del joven  
  
-lo mismo digo, señor-contestó amablemente el chico. Se acercó a Madame Suu quien se levantó y besó la mejilla de Shaoran mientras este se ponía de mil colores  
  
Touya levantó una ceja, Sakura quien estaba besando a todos los presentes solo miró extrañada a Suu  
  
Fujitaka simplemente sonrió, entendiendo que a Tsuki le agradaba aquel joven, tanto como a él mismo y el resto de su familia, y Yukito solo hizo lo mismo que su mejor amigo con una de sus cejas ¿que pasaba ahí?  
  
Shaoran aun aturdido se acercó a Touya, quien no aceptó tan fácilmente su mano  
  
-más te vale no tocar ni un solo cabello de mi hermana-le susurró por lo bajo-...y ten cuidado con Suu, tiene sus ojos sobre ti...  
  
Shaoran le miró confundido y enojado a la vez  
  
¡Jamás tocaría a Sakura para dañarle!  
  
Y por otro lado  
  
¿Cómo que Madame Suu tenía los ojos sobre de él?, terminó de despedirse con un beso en la mano de Kaho y dándole la mano a Yukito  
  
-pero Sakura...-empezó a hablar Suu-¿por que no acompañas a la puerta al capitán Li? Y luego subes a dormir...  
  
-si, claro...-contestó la chica más extrañada-...buenas noches a todos...  
  
-buenas noches-fue la respuesta que tuvo de todos los ahí presentes  
  
Shaoran y Sakura salieron camino al gran vestíbulo, una vez allí se dirigieron a la gran puerta de caoba  
  
-fue un placer verle hoy, Sakura...-había dicho el capitán abriendo la puerta de la mansión  
  
Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde en el parque  
  
-...pienso lo mismo...-contestó mirándole rojita  
  
Shaoran se acercó tímidamente al cuerpo tembloroso de la bella joven que a cada paso del joven, sus mejillas se ponían de un carmín más intenso  
  
Él tan solo se inclinó levemente para besar los labios de ella, con suavidad y ternura, ella simplemente cerró los ojos por instinto, tardó un poco, pero correspondió al calido beso, ciertamente no con pasión, lo hacía con delicadeza, los labios de ese chico no sabían nada mal...  
  
-que descanse...-dijo un rojo Shaoran dirigiéndose a la puerta ya abierta  
  
-...hasta mañana....-contestó con timidez-...e igualmente que descanse...  
  
-gracias...  
  
Salió de la casa lentamente mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ran caminaba rápidamente por la plaza y la vio, la mansión de los Kinomoto, estaba muy oscuro alrededor, se escondió tras arbustos que estaban en frente de la residencia, al ver como ese sujeto se iba cabalgando de ahí, gruño para luego tomar respiración y correr lo más rápido que pudo y bordeó la casa, siempre pensó,- puesto que había visto esa casa, pero no sabía quien vivía hay-desde que era un niño, que esa casa tenía un defecto, y muy grande, pero gracias a él, podía entrar al jardín trasero de la familia Kinomoto ese era que había una reja, y entre los espacios de los tubos su cuerpo cabía a la perfección, agradecía a Dios por que la noche lo cubría...  
  
Pensó un momento...  
  
¿Cuál sería la ventana de Sakura?  
  
Había una luz encendida... Tenía que arriesgarse o si no jamás entendería todo lo que sucedía...  
  
Buscó una manera de subir, inspeccionó que nadie estuviera allí, la pared de la mansión era adornada por fuertes y bellas enredaderas con hojas muy verdes, se apoyó en ellas y subió lento pero seguro hasta aquella ventana, había valido la pena, en esa habitación estaba Sakura con su ropa para dormir, y con su gorrito de noche, se veía...  
  
¡Tan encantadora!  
  
Toco el cristal de la ventana  
  
Sakura volteó ¿que sería eso? No pudo evitarlo, se asustó y más al ver la silueta que se podía ver a través de las cortinas de fina seda blanca, creada gracias a la luna.  
  
Se acercó y trato de acentuar más la vista hasta que lo vio ¡era Ran!  
  
¡Realmente era Ran!  
  
Abrió la ventana fingiendo no saber quien era  
  
El chico entró con prisa, miró de arriba a abajo a la joven, como no creyendo que fuera ella, para luego abrazarla y besarla con todas sus fuerzas sin que Sakura pudiera evitarlo, pero ella tenía miedo, tenía que alejarlo de ella, por que el precio no era solo el estar separados, si no también que el perdiera su vida  
  
¡no, no dejaría que eso pasara!  
  
-¡aléjate de mi!-dijo mientras le empujaba con fuerza inusitada  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntó no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían-¿que sucede?  
  
-¿que haces aquí?-preguntó dándole la espalda mientras apretaba los puños, con ira, pero contra Madame Suu  
  
-Sakura, hoy te vi con un sujeto-empezó Ran su relato-un militar, con el que había hablado por la tarde antes de que se dirigiera a casa de su novia, le compró un gran ramo de flores de cerezo...  
  
La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Shaoran y Ran se conocían? No, no podía ser, no podía tener tan mala suerte  
  
-¿es tu novio?-preguntó con tristeza el joven hacendado  
  
-si-dijo secamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con dolor-¿algún problema con eso?-continuó mientras su voz al final de la frase se oía un poco quebrada, pero tenía que ser ruda, para que huyera de ella, para que huyera de las manos de Suu...  
  
-pero, tú me dijiste que...-se sonrojó un poco-...me amabas...  
  
-¿realmente creíste eso?-preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo-...eres un poco tonto, "amor"-dijo de manera sarcástica-¿por que iba a hacerte caso?  
  
-por que me lo dijiste tú ¿por que más sería?-comentó él profundamente dolido por las palabras de la joven  
  
-jamás cambiaría a Shaoran por nada en este mundo-dijo tomando aire para decir todo esto-...él puede darme lo que tú no, mucho dinero...  
  
-¿y por que me engañaste?-preguntó desesperado por oír la respuesta  
  
Sakura sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que se pusiera a llorar  
  
-...eso no te incumbe...-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie-¡sal de aquí si no quieres que llame a mi padre, a mi hermano y a Yukito!-gritó a todo pulmón, pero a la vez fue débil, no fue escuchado por los de la primera planta  
  
-pero...-fue interrumpido por la joven Sakura  
  
-...no...Me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo-le dijo de manera indiferente-¡vete ya! Ran se intentó acercar, una vez que lo hizo y tocó el hombro de Sakura, esta retiró su mano violentamente, lo que sorprendió al joven  
  
-¡que te vayas!-le gritó desesperada la ojiverde, al ver que el chico no accedía agregó con voz fuerte y potente-¿¡que no entiendes!?  
  
El apuesto muchacho se dirigió a la ventana no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Sakura.  
  
Bajó tan lento como había subido, y una vez en el suelo del amplio jardín trasero, lo único que pudo hacer fue patear un gran árbol que se encontraba cercano  
  
-¡maldición!-dijo mientras se sentaba con gesto de cansancio y pegaba su barbilla hasta su pecho  
  
Sakura estaba sentada en el lecho, recordando todo lo que había dicho, como dolía....  
  
-hija... ¿te sucede algo malo?-se oyó la voz de Fujitaka en la habitación  
  
-ehhh...mmm...no-contestó la chica sin mirarle a la cara-...solo pensaba, eso es todo...  
  
-¿algo que te preocupe?-preguntó sentándose a su lado y viendo los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos-¿has estado llorando?  
  
-ya sabes que soy muy sentimental padre...-dijo como respuesta-...no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse...  
  
-¿estas segura que no quieres decirme nada importante?-insistió  
  
-...nada...  
  
-bien, si no hay nada, que duermas bien, Sakura...-dijo depositando un suave beso en la frente de su amada hija  
  
-lo mismo le deseo, padre...-dijo ella como despedida una vez que Fujitaka estaba saliendo mientras este le regalaba una cálida sonrisa Una vez sola, no pudo evitar estallar en llanto y lanzarse sobre su cama, mientras con todas sus fuerzas tomaba la cobija y las sábanas  
  
-¿...por qué...?-dijo mirando el techo como si allí hubiera una remota respuesta  
  
************************************************************  
  
-vayamos a casa-dijo Aoshi levantándose de su lugar-ya es muy tarde  
  
-esta bien-dijo Eriol haciendo lo mismo-¿y la señorita Kirobe?-se preguntó mirando hacia todos lados  
  
-no lo sé-le contestó el otro Hiraguizawa-dejemos aquí la paga-dijo depositando las monedas en la mesa  
  
-bueno, pero me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella-dijo Eriol dando un suspiro  
  
-otro día la verás, y yo te acompañaré-dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose a las salida acompañado por su hermano mayor-"aunque yo también quería despedirme de ella..."  
  
Una vez que ellos estuvieran a fuera del bar, Katsumi salió sonrojada, ¡al señor Hiraguizawa le hubiera gustado verla, antes de irse! Suspiró largamente  
  
...Eriol Hiraguizawa...  
  
Era cierto, había una diferencia social, "algo" grande entre ellos, pero el coronel Hiraguizawa no parecía ser de aquellos que les importaba eso del dinero, no lo era  
  
¡claro que no!  
  
Ella era muy sencilla, y no ocultaba lo que pensaba, excepto en presencia de aquel joven, tan guapo y caballeroso como era Eriol  
  
Pero seguro, ya estaba comprometido o tal vez por ese camino andaba, por que en sus ojos se veía un brillo muy especial... Si alguien había podido cautivar el corazón del militar, era muy pero muy afortunada de poder tenerle a su lado, no todas tenían ese privilegio...  
  
Después de todo, él era: El coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa....  
  
************************************************************  
  
Shaoran estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, dispuesto a entrar de una buena vez, pero fue detenido  
  
-hola, Li-le habló una voz melosa desde un lado, cerca de su cuello, haciendo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca  
  
-...Kodashi...-dijo con desagrado mirando a la joven  
  
-dime Soichiro...-le dijo alzándose y susurrando coquetamente en su oreja  
  
-¿que quieres?-preguntó alejándose de ella  
  
La joven de rostro pícaro, de cabello rubio y rizado y ojos muy azules, colocó las manos en el pecho de él empezando a acariciarlo  
  
-sabes muy bien que desde que te conocí, siempre te he pretendido-le dijo mimosa acercándose-sin embargo siempre me rechazaste... me cambiaste por Hikaru...  
  
Shaoran pensó un momento...  
  
Flashback***************************************************  
  
-hola, Shaoran...-saludó una bella pelirroja una vez que había abierto la puerta de la casa-¿cómo has estado?  
  
-...bien...-dijo sonrojado entrando y besando sutilmente los labios de su novia  
  
-Oh, Shaoran que bueno que has venido-se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, una señora muy parecida a la joven los miraba-he preparado un postre delicioso  
  
-buenas tardes, Señora Apapa...-dijo haciendo una reverencia  
  
-¿se quedará a probarlo?  
  
-claro, siempre es un placer  
  
-jo jo jo jo que amable eres, Shaoran-le contestó la que sería su suegra  
  
-vamos a la sala-le dijo Hikaru tomándole de la mano amorosamente-quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo-dijo ya jalándole lentamente  
  
-pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo...-le dijo Shaoran riendo levemente  
  
-no...-dijo deteniéndose para darse vuelta y mirarlo profundamente-tú eres la persona que más amo-dijo colgándose en su cuello mientras buscaba su labios  
  
-me alegra escuchar eso-dijo divertido recibiendo los besos de ella mientras estrechaba con fuerza su delgada cintura  
  
-¿por que no me presentas, Hikaru?-dijo una voz desde atrás, que veía como Shaoran y Apapa se besaban y reían mientras estaban abrazados  
  
-ah, Soichiro-dijo volteando y encontrándose con la cara de una rubia muy coqueta-mira él es el teniente Shaoran Li, es mi novio...  
  
-prometido-rectificó el joven sonriendo a la chica hermosa de cabellos rojos tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, una vez cerca la aprisionó fuerte y suavemente, haciendo que la chica Apapa se sonrojara sutilmente  
  
-¿teniente?-preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo con algo de repudio  
  
-si, pronto ascenderá a capitán-dijo estrechándose en los brazos de él  
  
-para eso falta un año...-le dijo susurrando mientras sonreía y jugaba con una mano atrapada de la joven  
  
-ohhh, ya veo-dijo mirándolo ya con interés, era muy sabido el buen sueldo de los capitanes del ejército  
  
-¿por que no pasamos a la sala?-había preguntado Hikaru llevándose por la puerta a los otros dos...  
  
Fin del flashback **********************************************  
  
-nunca me hiciste caso-continuó ella en un suspiro embriagador-pero ahora Hikaru no esta...  
  
-¿y que hay con eso?-le preguntó abriendo la puerta tranquilamente  
  
-que ya estas libre...-dijo acariciando los hombros de él a pesar de que era más bajita  
  
-eso es lo que tú crees...-dijo sonriéndose a si mismo y recordando la hermosa figura de Sakura Kinomoto  
  
-¿en serio y quién es la afortunada ganadora?-preguntó en forma de burla  
  
-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe-le contestó cerrando la puerta en sus narices, dejándola con la boca abierta, muy sorprendida ¿Shaoran Li cerrándole en la cara la puerta a una dama tan distinguida como ella?  
  
Al parecer su carácter había cambiado por completo...  
  
************************************************************  
  
-ay Touya...-suspiró Kaho recostándose en el lecho matrimonial-...yo creo que es un buen muchacho...  
  
-quien sabe-replicó el otro haciendo lo mismo que su esposa-tal vez es un maldito que solo se quiere aprovechar de mi hermana, Kaho, ¡mi hermana!  
  
-tal vez si tan solo le vieras el lado bueno....-susurró ella acurrucándose en los brazos de Touya mientras este le recibía cariñosamente  
  
-¿lado bueno?-dijo con ironía-¿cuál lado bueno?  
  
-el hecho de que tu hermana lo haya elegido...  
  
-ese no es ningún lado bueno-refunfuñó-además no estoy muy seguro de que ella lo haya escogido con total libertad...-susurró para si mismo sin ser escuchado por su amada mujer  
  
-¿dijiste algo?-preguntó adormilada cerrando los ojos empezando a dormirse  
  
-nada...-dijo también cerrándolos y viajando al mundo de los sueños  
  
************************************************************  
  
-buenos días, querido Fujitaka-saludó Madame Suu entrando al gran comedor  
  
-hola, Suu-contestó este mirando como ella se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente, a su lado  
  
-buenos días-dijo Sakura anunciándose-padre, Madame Suu...  
  
-buenos días, hija-respondió el hombre mirando como su hija se sentaba frente a su madrastra-¿te sientes mejor?  
  
Suu le miró un momento sin saber de que hablaban  
  
-¿te sucedió algo malo?-preguntó fingiendo interés  
  
-ehhh...no...-susurró Sakura, lo que le daba la razón a la señora, tenía que ver con ese Ran  
  
-ya Sakura, no te atormentes más-dijo Fujitaka-sea lo que sea por lo que sufrías, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?  
  
Madame Suu le miró atenta  
  
-...no, claro que no...-dijo en un susurro-...solo...tonteras mías... je je  
  
-aquí están sus desayunos-anunció Chen acompañada por otras dos sirvientas que llevaban los platos  
  
Chen sirvió a Fujitaka, y las otras dos a las damas  
  
-gracias por la comida-dijeron los tres antes de empezar  
  
La tarde pasó lenta para Madame Suu, Fujitaka como siempre había salido, la tonta Sakura había salido con Shaoran Li, y prácticamente se acababan de ir, tocaron la puerta, la doméstica abrió y por la puerta entró Touya Kinomoto  
  
-¡oh, Touya!-dijo feliz Madame Suu-es una alivio que vinieras, realmente empezaba a aburrirme  
  
-no viene para divertirla-le contestó serio-vine para hablar con usted sobre Sakura y ese militar...  
  
-ya veo, pero vamos al despacho de tu padre, es un lugar mucho más cómodo- dijo tocando con su mano la mejilla de este, quien la retiró  
  
-señora, recuerde que yo soy un hombre casado  
  
Suu solo gruñó y ambos pasaron al estudio de Fujitaka Kinomoto  
  
-¿y que quieres decir?-preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, notablemente molesta ante el rechazo de él  
  
-usted tuvo que ver en que Sakura aceptara a ese tipo ¿cierto?-Touya fue directo al grano, quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí  
  
-no, ella lo eligió con libertad...-mintió la señora  
  
-no se por que siento que no le creo  
  
-puedes preguntarle cuando tú quieras...-dijo indiferente-pero yo tengo una pregunta ¿por que elegiste a esa Mitsuki para esposa?  
  
-por que ella si que es mujer-dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo y notando como esta se le insinuaba -¿y usted que se trae con ese capitán?  
  
-¿traerme?-dijo fingiendo no comprender-¿de que hablas?  
  
-el beso de la noche...-contestó Touya molesto-¿que acaso no era novio de Sakura?  
  
-solo me estaba despidiendo-dijo indiferente  
  
-si, claro-dijo sarcástico-pero más le vale que Sakura no salga afectada de todo esto que se traen ese militar y usted-dijo enojándose más y más y más- con permiso, señora-dijo saliendo de ahí  
  
-¡que demonios!-masculló sentándose caprichosamente-trataré de pensar en cosas más agradables... veamos... el dinero que me dará Shaoran Li cuando se case con "Sakurita"-rió entre dientes-viajaré, y compraré todo lo que he querido... pero tengo que apresurarme y hablar seriamente con ese militar, pero debo esperar un breve tiempo, Sakura esta amenazada, ella dirá que si, pero él no se atreverá a preguntar... hay que darle un empujoncito a ese tipo...  
  
************************************************************  
  
-Eriol, es un honor verte de nuevo-saludó Tomoyo viendo como este tomaba asiento ante una señal que le dio  
  
-el honor es mío...-dijo besando su mano una vez que ella se hubiera acercado  
  
-¿que lo trae por aquí?-preguntó Daidouji sentándose  
  
-nada especial  
  
-ya veo...-dijo un tanto decepcionada-y... ¿cómo ha estado su hermano?  
  
-bien, es bueno tener compañía...-agregó-aunque no lo pueda ver todo el día...  
  
-su trabajo es muy ocupado, señor-le justificó Tomoyo sonriendo-es lo más lógico, no puede dedicar todo su tiempo a visitar a las personas  
  
-es verdad, pero le prometo...-dijo tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas-que todos los sábados vendré a verle, ya que el viernes por la noche, atenderé a mi hermano...  
  
-es cierto, él ha venido a visitarlo-preguntó empezando a hacer tema de conversación-¿cómo a estado?  
  
-muy bien-contestó el sujeto recordando súbitamente a Katsumi-creo que se quedará una buena temporada en el continente  
  
-¿en serio? ¿Y a que se debe eso?-dijo una curiosa Tomoyo  
  
-una chica le gusta-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo-y mucho  
  
La joven Daidouji no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente mientras el coronel acercaba su rostro al de ella... sus labios se rozaron, mientras se mezclaban con dulzura  
  
-Oh, hija-se oyó desde lejos una voz-¡ven a ayudarme!  
  
Ambos se separaron al instante, una hermosa Tomoyo muy roja y un Eriol sonriente de satisfacción  
  
-...que iré a ver que necesita mi madre...-dijo Tomoyo levantándose muy apenada  
  
-creo que es lo mejor-le respondió Eriol mirándola  
  
-en un momento regreso...  
  
-claro, ve tranquila, no me moveré de aquí  
  
Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente con más confianza y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde la voz había salido  
  
-realmente hermosa...-pensó antes de que ella atravesara el marco de la puerta de la gran sala-pero si Li pudo pedir novia ¿por que yo no? ¡Claro! Hablaré con su madre, no creo que no acepte, aunque la gente en estos tiempos es tan rara, que quien sabe...-pensó esto último poniéndose nervioso-vamos Hiraguizawa piensa en algo más alentador...-se dijo tratando de animarse-como por ejemplo que Kirobe encamine sus ojos hacia mi hermano, después de todo, yo tengo a Tomoyo, jamás podría corresponderle como ella quisiera, solo esta enamorada de una imagen, de una ilusión que tal vez se hizo al verme en uniforme, además dicen que las mujeres solo se fijan en eso-pensó un momento-no Kirobe no es así, es más sencilla, pero no le puedo contestar con los mismos sentimientos...  
  
Suspiró quedamente, pero Aoshi si que había quedado encantado con la hermosa Katsumi, y era muy conocido que Aoshi Hiraguizawa era muy difícil de conquistar, o por lo menos eso se decía en su Continente natal, y era bastante extraño el hecho de que una joven que a la que apenas y le hablaba, hubiera llamado su atención, tal vez por que no le había coqueteado como las demás, no lo sabía, ese siempre sería un secreto de su hermano.....  
  
************************************************************  
  
LadySilver-Moon14 


	8. Las acciones del tiempo

***Amor en tiempos de Guerra****  
  
Cap. 8.- Las acciones del tiempo  
  
Caminaba en silencio, realmente no entendía su maldita suerte, simplemente, no lo entendía...  
  
Se había enamorado tanto, si pero su error fue el hecho de haber creído en esa persona, en Sakura ¿cómo había sido tan cruel? Incluso se lo había dicho en su propia cara, tan fría, tan insensible, sin corazón...  
  
No lo podía creer, le creyó, creyó en ella ciegamente, por que él sentía lo mismo que ella, Sakura no era mentirosa, no lo era, no podía serlo, ella siempre y en los pocos momentos que habían compartido, le habló sinceramente...  
  
¿Entonces como había pasado todo aquello?  
  
Un recuerdo llegó a su mente...  
  
Flashback *************************************************************  
  
-mi señor...-comenzó Katsumi procurando calmarlo-todas las señoritas de esa clase con así, muy interesadas en lo que su señor novio pueda ofrecerles materialmente ¿sabe? Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de fijarse en ella-dijo clamadamente-pero tal vez tenga que averiguar más, salir totalmente de sus dudas, en esa clase se maneja el matrimonio comprado, tal vez esa joven si le ame, vamos mi señor, no pierda las esperanzas...  
  
Fin de Flashback********************************************************  
  
Era cierto, el matrimonio comprado existía ¡eso era! Sakura había sido vendida, no había otra respuesta, era increíble que de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado de parecer tan drásticamente... Ella le había confesado muchas cosas sobre su familia, incluida esa tal Suu Tsuki...quien la había tratado mal desde siempre, no podía ser aquella señora, pues los señores de familia eran los que arreglaban todo aquello.  
  
Tenía que ver de nuevo a Sakura y hacerle decir la verdad, pues se acababa el tiempo, y pronto ya no sería tan libre....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
-si, eso pasó-dijo Eriol terminando de relatar lo sucedido por la noche, mientras en su casa Shaoran Li estaba de visita-así que pronto pediré su mano  
  
-¿no va muy rápido?-preguntó el joven Li extrañado  
  
-no hay nada que pensar, Li-le contestó Hiraguizawa sonriendo sabiamente- por que sé lo que siento hacia ella, no tengo que quebrarme mucho la cabeza para alcanzar a comprender...  
  
-es que... no lo sé...-dudaba Shaoran-...insisto que es muy pronto  
  
-es muy cierto que a ti te gustan los cambios: lentos pero muy profundos, incluso así lo das a ver en batalla-agregó-pero en cambio yo prefiero los cambios: rápidos y eficaces y dime ¿que mejor cambio que de soltero a casado?  
  
-y supongo que la belleza de Daidouji es un factor importante...  
  
-si, pero eso no lo es todo-contestó él-es muy inteligente, observadora, cautivadora, encantadora, es tantas cosas a la vez, que si le conocieras como le conozco yo, te enamorarías de ella al instante  
  
-sabe que eso jamás sucedería-suspiró Shaoran-mis intenciones son con Sakura  
  
-¿ya se hablan de tú?-preguntó curioso el joven coronel  
  
-ayer por la tarde...-vaciló en seguir, Hiraguizawa podía burlarse de él, todo lo que le quedaba de vida-...ayer le besé...-dijo comenzando los colores a subir al apuesto rostro  
  
-eso es...-dijo Eriol en un susurro para luego dar un salto-¡eso es genial!  
  
-por favor...-dijo Shaoran totalmente rojo-no grite...  
  
-déjame alégrame por ti  
  
-yo no he dicho que no estoy alegre-suspiró Shaoran mirándolo  
  
-pues parece todo lo contrario...-dijo Eriol-pero ¿de que me sorprendo?  
  
-lo mismo le pregunto...  
  
-tengo una idea ¿por que no salimos los cuatro juntos el día de hoy?-el coronel parecía entusiasmado-supongo que por ti no hay problema ¿cierto? Hoy es tu día libre al igual que el mío y seguro la señorita Sakura y Tomoyo aceptarán  
  
-tal vez...-se dijo a si mismo, ilusionado de ver a Sakura ese día  
  
-bueno, vamos primero a donde Tomoyo-dijo levantándose y tomando un abrigo negro  
  
-esta bien...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aoshi vigilaba aquel libro de cuentas, algo andaba muy raro en la hacienda de su hermano y en la suya propia, faltaban muchos productos que aún no vendían, sabía que la situación en Azzarello se hacía difícil pero nunca creyó que tanto así  
  
Suspiró...  
  
Jamás tendría ganancia todo lo que se esforzaban por el producto de la sembrada y el cuidado del ganado  
  
Lo mejor sería contactar a otro administrador, y comparar los libros, pero tenía que encontrar a uno que le tuviera confianza como para que dejara ver sus documentos, tal vez Eriol le pudiera ayudar, su hermano después de todo tenía amigos de miles de profesiones y oficios, pero por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era dar aviso a su familiar mayor por un año, tenía que estar enterado, para que redoblara la vigilancia  
  
Corben se hacía peligroso...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-y queríamos ver si te gustaría salir con nosotros-dijo Eriol-también invitaremos a tu prima  
  
-pero ¿no seríamos personas de más?-le preguntó con suspicacia mirando a Shaoran que estaba rojo hasta las orejas -seguro que no-contestó el coronel-y si es así, dejamos a los que sobren...- rió Eriol mirando de reojo al capitán que miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar oír todos los comentarios de ellos  
  
-entonces si voy-dijo mirándolo-solo esperadme un momento que voy por mi sombrero y sombrilla  
  
-claro, aquí aguardamos-le dijo un sutil Eriol viendo como Tomoyo salía de esa habitación-vamos, anímate, sí les dejaremos solos...  
  
Shaoran le miró totalmente rojo:-no sé que quiere decir con eso-dijo tratando de evadir completamente el tema  
  
-¿no sabes?  
  
-no  
  
-oh, vamos Li-dijo Eriol dando unas palmadas en la espalda de este- tranquilo...  
  
-en serio no le entiendo...  
  
-olvídelo, capitán, aunque yo no sé como es que le harán para tener familia...-suspiró dejando a un intrigado Li  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-espero que venga-se dijo Suu dando vueltas-más le vale que venga  
  
-buenas tardes, señora-saludó una joven de cabello rubio, rizado y ojos negros  
  
-ya era hora...  
  
-cálmese, después de todo ¿ya estoy aquí, no?-dijo sarcástica sentándose en un sofá-¿para que me llamó?  
  
-para que comiences tu trabajo, te he pagado ya-le dijo Madame Suu fría-ya es tiempo de que hagas tu parte del trato  
  
-yo no he visto ni un centavo de ese dinero-le contestó la guapa joven-así que trabajaré cuando usted me de mi pago  
  
-esta bien-dijo dirigiéndose a un armario y sacando un morralito azul y entregándoselo-todo al contado y completo, puedes revisarlo si es lo que deseas-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que daba al frente de ese  
  
-confío en usted...-dijo burlonamente-¿que quiere que haga exactamente?  
  
-conquistar a un chico... se llama Ran Azurite, un enamorado que tiene mi hijastra, que esta comprometida...  
  
-¿en serio?-preguntó sin interés-¿y quien es el anciano? Por que seguro lo escogió por su dinero- conociendo los intereses y reputación de Madam Suu, que eran bastante parloteados entre ciertos círculos de la ciudad.  
  
-verdad, pero no es ningún viejo-le contestó la dama-y eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe  
  
-vaya, es la segunda vez que me responden eso...-se dijo a si misma-pero enhorabuena, es muy difícil encontrar a hombres ricos y jóvenes-comentó- pero ¿solo lo conquisto o también quiere que lo deje con un pequeño trauma? Por que si es así, entonces el precio del servicio aumenta considerablemente...  
  
-solo quiero que lo tengas entretenido mientras el chico le pide matrimonio a Sakura  
  
-...mmm... ya veo...-dijo para luego agregar-pero si se entera que se casará, no creo que ni yo pueda detenerle  
  
-tal vez, pero ya será muy tarde-le respondió-por eso necesito que tu trabajo sea lo más eficaz que hayas hecho hasta ahora  
  
-no lo dude señora-dijo poniéndose de pie-me tengo que retirar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer  
  
-bien, y no quiero a Azurite cerca ¿entendiste?  
  
-si, señora-dijo saliendo de la oficina que era de Fujitaka Kinomoto  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Melko revisaba el mapa examinándolo con cuidado.  
  
-por las montañas del este, nunca he percibido protección por ese lado, podríamos ir conquistando las diferentes ciudades de Azzarello hasta llegar a ciudad capital: ciudad Ghibli, una vez tomada esa, todo el país es nuestro-dijo Kogako mirando a sus colaboradores.  
  
-no sabemos que tan enterados de nuestras intenciones estén-exclamó uno.  
  
-es ilógico pensar que no saben nada-dijo Melko-o por lo menos los de gobierno deben sospechar algo, pero nunca esperarían un ataque por el este, piensan que las montañas los protegen.  
  
-tal vez si fuera el caso de otra nación, de otro país-dijo otro de los que ahí estaban-pero su vecino sabe todos los caminos de entrada y salida mejor que él mismo-dijo refiriéndose al país.  
  
-alisten y preparen a las tropas XIV, XV y VI por que salimos dentro de cinco meses, así que por lo pronto hay que crear el mayor numero de conflictos en la zona Sur, para mantenerlos distraídos tardaremos por lo menos un mes en llegar hasta la frontera este, por supuesto que no atacaré al instante, dejará que pasen otros 3 meses, y contando los tres meses que tardaré en cruzar, será el último año en que Azzarello vivirá con tranquilidad, su última época de paz...  
  
2 meses después*********************************************************  
  
-buenas tardes-dijo Fujitaka entrando a la sala de estar, viendo como el apuesto joven de ojos ambarinos estaba sentado a lado de su hija.  
  
-buenas tardes, Sr. Kinomoto-saludó un ya más maduro Shaoran Li que se levantó para hacer una reverencia ante el padre de Sakura.  
  
-hola papá-sonrió la chica mirando a ambos sonriente-la cena pronto estará lista-viendo como su padre tomaba asiento frente al sillón donde ella se encontraba, mientras Shaoran se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-¿has ido a visitar a tu prima?-preguntó Kinomoto entablando un tema de conversación.  
  
-no-contestó la hija-seguro no tiene tiempo para recibirme.  
  
-yo creo que la señora de mi coronel no esta tan ocupada como tú piensas-le dijo Shaoran observando las facciones de la de ojos verdes-después de todo mi comandante se ha tomado unas "vacaciones" para poder pasar tiempo a lado de su esposa.  
  
-exactamente por eso-dijo mirándolo-no quiero ir a estorbar o algo por el estilo, una vez que el señor Hiraguizawa regrese a su trabajo podré visitar a Tomoyo como antes...  
  
-no tengas vergüenza-le dijo Shaoran, prácticamente la pareja olvidaba que estaba allí presente Fujitaka-no es nada malo, durante estas dos semanas que tienen de casados no le has visto, lo más lógico es que tengas deseos de hablar con ella...  
  
-tal vez tengas razón, pero aún así no me gustaría incomodar...  
  
-tú nunca incomodarías a nadie...-le dijo casi en un susurro haciendo que la pobre joven se sonrojara hasta el tope-pero si aún sigues con esa idea, te aviso que el coronel Hiraguizawa regresará mañana a sus labores normales.  
  
-¡que alegría, mañana mismo iré a verla!-de pronto se calmó-muchas gracias por avisarme.  
  
-no es nada...  
  
-ehhh...-captó la presencia de su padre. Tan entretenidos se encontraban que se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de el mismo- este...yo...creo que iré a ver si ya han terminado con la cena. je je-se levantó nerviosa para salir de la sala realmente sonrojada.  
  
-veo, que ya se llevan mejor...-dijo sorprendido Fujitaka ante el gran avance de Li con Sakura.  
  
-si, supongo que es por el hecho de que desde que la hice mi novia he procurado visitarla a diario para que se acostumbre a tratarme-le sonrió el militar.  
  
-entonces debo pensar su intención ahora es el matrimonio-dijo Fujitaka- tomar como esposa a mi Sakura ¿no es así?  
  
-por ahora no tengo ninguna otra, señor.  
  
-¿se lo has pedido ya?  
  
-aún no, pero espero poder hacerlo pronto-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-ya veo...-susurró Fujitaka mientras Sakura entraba a la sala de nuevo-la noche es muy bella ¿por que no salen al jardín un rato? Yo les avisaré cuando todo esté listo-dijo tratando de ayudar al sujeto del que sería su futuro yerno.  
  
-¿vamos?-preguntó Shaoran ofreciendo un brazo a la dama, quien lo aceptó Y ambos salieron por la puerta de madera que daba hacia el hermoso jardín de la residencia de la familia Kinomoto.  
  
-tu padre ha tenido razón, la noche es muy bella-dijo mirándola con detenimiento.  
  
-si-dijo dándose cuenta de la profunda mirada de su novio-¿sucede algo?  
  
-yo quería decirte...decirte...-dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas- ...a...algo... muy... importante para mi...  
  
-¿que sería?-preguntó con inocencia Sakura Kinomoto-¿estás enfermo?- insistió viéndolo totalmente rojo.  
  
-...no...  
  
-¿entonces que te sucede?-volvió a preguntar preocupada por él  
  
-yo te quería preguntar si...-parecía que le faltaba el aire  
  
-¿Shaoran?  
  
-¿te quieres casar conmigo?-preguntó una vez que había tomado mucho aire y lo había dicho de golpe  
  
Sakura abrió mucho los ojos mientras se ponía de mil tonos rojizos  
  
Bajó la cabeza con pesar, como temía a esa pregunta, tener que renunciar a Ran para siempre...  
  
Las lágrimas cristalinas se formaban en sus ojos, leves sollozos se escucharon.  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntó tratando de quitar las manos de la joven, que estaban sobre su rostro Una vez lo logró la abrazó con dulzura-oh, Sakura no debí preguntarte eso, yo...-dijo estrechándola con más fuerza contra si-¡no sabes como lo siento! ¡No era mi intención!  
  
-por favor Shaoran...-le susurró Sakura-¿recuerdas el día en que me pediste que fuese tu novia?-preguntó viendo como este asentía-... ¿sabes? un sentimiento similar me invade ahora...me siento tan feliz...-mintió mientras se aferraba a él-...acepto...  
  
¡Sentía que su alma se quebraba en miles de pedazos! ¡En pequeños fragmentos que nunca podría volver a unir! ¡No amaba al militar! Pero si quería salvar a Ran Azurite tenía que aceptarlo ¡tenía que aceptarlo y sacrificarse! ¡Tal vez habría algo mejor para él, que ella misma!  
  
-¿hablas en serio?-le preguntó desconfiando de la respuesta de la que sería su esposa por la respuesta que la bella joven: Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Y es que no se oía del todo convencida, tal vez pensara que era muy pronto para contraer matrimonio, pero la amaba tanto...  
  
Después de todo: El coronel Eriol y su esposa Tomoyo, no habían sido novios ni dos semanas y estaban recién casados en esos momentos.  
  
-...si...  
  
No pudo pensarlo mucho, su mente le decía que dudara, que su respuesta no se oía del todo convincente, pero su corazón estallaba de felicidad de oír la palabra la sílaba: "SI" tan solo esa simple contestación a su pregunta lo hacía: ¡inmensamente feliz!  
  
-oh Sakura-dijo colocando sus labios sobre los de la joven Kinomoto haciendo que esta se sonrojara, la estrechó con una mayor y dulce fuerza; al separarse le dijo en un susurro cerca de su cuello:-no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa contestación...no sabes...no sabes...  
  
Ella simplemente suspiró.  
  
-¿vemos si la cena está lista?-preguntó Shaoran mirándola con dulzura.  
  
-e...esta bien...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-espero que se lo proponga pronto-dijo Eriol mientras ambos estaban el gran comedor donde él y su ahora esposa, cenaban con tranquilidad-si que necesita casarse ¿y quien mejor que Sakura Kinomoto para que sea su mujer?  
  
-conociendo al capitán Li, tardará un poco más...-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo  
  
-y en el momento en que se lo diga...  
  
-estará muerto de nervios...-rió Tomoyo para ponerse después repentinamente seria, pensando en Sakura y lo que afrontaría si Shaoran Li le proponía matrimonio  
  
-¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó preocupado el coronel al ver el rostro de preocupación que ahora traía su esposa  
  
-solo pensaba en lo mucho que Sakura aprecia a Li, eso es todo-dijo tomando otro bocado  
  
-"¿aprecia?"-pensó un momento Hiraguizawa estudiando detenidamente la frase dicha por Tomoyo Hiraguizawa-¿que quieres decir exactamente con "aprecia"?  
  
-nada-mintió Tomoyo-es solo que mi prima quiere mucho al capitán...-dijo- "si tan solo supieras que Sakura ama a otro hombre que no es tu amigo..."  
  
Suspiró quedamente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y no delatarla ante su esposo.  
  
-si tú supieras algo sobre ellos-comenzó Eriol-que perjudicara a ambos, tanto a Sakura como a Li ¿me lo dirías, cierto?  
  
-sabes que si-mintió la señora Hiraguizawa, lo menos que quería era causar problemas a la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto por lo menos hasta que la misma Sakura solucionara su propio problema...-es mejor que descansemos.  
  
-verdad...-suspiró-mañana entro a trabajar, de nuevo-suspiró a manera de queja-es una lástima que ni siendo coronel tenga más tiempo libre, para dedicarte-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos  
  
-por mi no te preocupes-le respondió Tomoyo sonriendo-iré a visitar a Sakura, con ella me entretendré y por la tarde al salir me buscas allá...  
  
-bien...pero-dijo levantándose y abrazándola por detrás-...no quiero alejarme de ti...  
  
-solo serán un par de horas, Eriol...-sonrió Tomoyo ante el comentario de su esposo-  
  
además tengo tanto que platicar con mi prima...-suspiró recordando a la de ojos verdes-tengo que prepararla psicológicamente para cuando Li le haga la gran pregunta-dijo haciendo que Eriol riera divertido y comentara:  
  
-tan solo no eches de cabeza a Li  
  
-Sakura es muy despistada-dijo Tomoyo-aunque yo le hiciera una insignificante pregunta sobre algo así, ella no sospecharía...  
  
-bien, eso espero-le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie-ahora vamos a dormir  
  
La señora Hiraguizawa tan solo asintió  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-¿de verdad?-se alegraba Madame Suu-¿y ya tienen fecha?  
  
-no, aún no-contestó Shaoran  
  
-tal vez dentro de 15 días-dijo Madame Suu recobrando la compostura al ver el rostro asustado de Li  
  
-¿tan pronto?-se extrañó Fujitaka-yo no le veo la prisa al asunto  
  
-y no la tiene, señor-apoyó Shaoran  
  
-tal vez...-susurró Sakura llamando la atención de ellos-...dentro de un mes, estaría bien...  
  
Shaoran le miró con ternura mientras asentía levemente con una clara sonrisa en su rostro apuesto, al ver a Sakura, sus ojos brillaban tanto, con una luz tan especial que solo era dirigida a la joven Kinomoto  
  
Y la linda Sakura que dirigía su vista al joven militar, le apreciaba pero no sabía si el matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo funcionaría con ese simple afecto de amistad que sentía hacia él, no podía evitar que le diera algo de pena hablar de su propia boda frente a su propio padre y Suu  
  
Pero de algo si estaba segura; bueno eran dos:  
  
Una era que lo hacía por Ran, por que nada podía hacer más que eso...  
  
Y la otra era que no quería ver la cara de su hermano cuando se enterara, aunque tenía a Yukito y su padre para que lo controlasen e incluso ahora Kaho que estaba ya en espera  
  
Eso era algo que también le daba miedo:  
  
¡Estar encinta! ¡Era algo de lo que no podía dejar de tener temor intenso!  
  
¡Le daba miedo que sus hijos fueran procreados sin aquel amor que tenía que sentir!  
  
¡Tendría que hablar de eso con Tomoyo urgentemente!  
  
-que sea dentro de un mes...-interrumpió Shaoran sus pensamientos  
  
-¡tenemos tanto que hacer!-dijo Suu emocionada-mandar invitar al gobernador, podríamos invita hasta al Señor Imperial...-pero al igual que Sakura, fue interrumpida por alguien más.  
  
-yo creo que debería ser algo más familiar, Suu-dijo Fujitaka sonriendo con calma-después de todo: es la boda de la Pequeña Sakura...  
  
Suu Tsuki tan solo frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros  
  
La joven simplemente se sonrojó furiosamente, tenía que hablar con Madame Suu, no quería incomodar tanto a Shaoran, pues sabía, quien era –además de su padre- quien corría con los gastos, y ese era el mismo Capitán Shaoran Li.  
  
-estoy un poco cansada-dijo Sakura justificándose ante su próxima retirada- después de todo, hoy fue un día muy largo-dijo esto último mirando a Li quien asintió con una sonrisa-por favor, disculpame que no me quede a despedirte, pero enserio necesito descansar...  
  
Madame Suu le miró.  
  
-no te preocupes, no falta mucho para que me retire-le dijo el capitán Li- si descansar es lo que deseas, por mi no hay problema.  
  
-muchas gracias por comprender...  
  
Shaoran tan solo asintió  
  
-buenas noches, padre-dijo-buenas noches, Madame Suu-se acercó levemente al militar que se sonrojó, Sakura tan solo depositó un sutil beso en la mejilla de este, pues eran observados por los tutores de ella, no podían despedirse ni como novios, ni como lo que serían: una pareja de casados...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aoshi caminaba con calma por las calles de la ciudad, tranquilamente.  
  
Hacía tan solo 2 meses que no veía a la hermosa Katsumi Kirobe, y eso era algo que le ponía de malas. Cual inequívoco sería el destino de responder de una manera algo arbitraria su destino. Pues primero, fue distraído por aquellos extraños movimientos en las propiedades de su hermano y las irregularidades encontradas en los libros; otra fue después, de su ya casado hermano con la señorita Tomoyo. Todo su tiempo libre fue ocupado y además, duplicado el que ya tenía ocupado.  
  
-¡por favor señor, suélteme!-se oyó un grito desde detrás de un edificio.  
  
-no preciosa, no creas que haré semejante tontería...-se oía una voz de borracho.  
  
-yo le recomendaría mi señor, que le dejara en paz de una buena vez por todas...-dijo Aoshi Hiraguizawa viéndole desafiadoramente sin saber siquiera a quien estaba defendiendo.  
  
-no niño, esta preciosura es mía y nada más que mía-dijo dándose la vuelta sin poder dejar ver a Hiraguizawa el rostro de la víctima .  
  
-por favor, no reniegue tanto-dijo desenfundando una pistola y apuntando sin miedo, mientras el otro hombre tenía una cara aterrorizada al ver la cara y verse cara a cara con un arma.  
  
-no te convertirías en asesino ¿o si?-le dijo tratando de convencer al joven de que no tirara del gatillo.  
  
Su hermano mayor le había dado aquella arma, según le había explicado, Azzarello se había vuelto algo peligroso, y más por la amenaza de Corben.  
  
Al ver su frialdad y por lo que parecía su negativa (Ante su silencio por la pregunta) retrocedía y lanzó a la chica a sus pies-ya niño es tuya-dijo quitándose de en medio y echándose a correr.  
  
Y la vio: la joven Katsumi.  
  
-¿esta bien señorita?-preguntó notablemente preocupado-por favor señorita ¿le hizo ese individuo algo malo?-insistió guardando el arma de fuego.  
  
Pero ella solo lloraba asustada.  
  
-muchas gracias...-dijo ya por fin y algo solloza del susto a la par, se colgaba en su cuello; mientras este le recibía gustoso.  
  
-entonces... ¿no le hizo daño?  
  
-no, gracias a usted...-dijo levantando el rostro y asombrándose mientras se ponía de mil colores al darse cuenta con quien había sido así de atrevida-¡joven Hiraguizawa!-gritó soltándolo de su cuello pero él no le soltó. Ambos permanecían en el suelo-hola-sonrió el sujeto-a mi también me alegra verla-rió.  
  
-¡discúlpeme por favor!-dijo una muy apenada Katsumi-¡oh señor mil disculpas!- ahí se vio forzado a soltarle. A lo mejor, se desmayaría si continuaba en sus brazos.  
  
-no se preocupe-sonrió Aoshi.  
  
Guardaron silencio, un incómodo silencio...  
  
-hace mucho que...-se sonrojó terriblemente-...que no ha ido ni usted, ni...-se sonrojó aun más, su gran curiosidad no le ayudaba a quitarse ese comentario de la cabeza desde hacía dos meses, en que ambos Hiraguizawas no pisaban tierra del bar.  
  
-¿hace mucho que no voy ni mi hermano ni yo?-preguntó tranquilamente sacando otro sonrojo de la joven y respondiéndole agregó-bueno yo porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero si me permite avisarle, iré este viernes.  
  
-será un honor tenerle ahí, mi señor...-dijo sonrojada mientras sonreía con timidez.  
  
-y mi hermano...-dudó en hablar-mi hermano se acaba de casar....  
  
-o...oh...ya...ya veo.....-dijo en susurro mientras en su hermoso rostro se podía leer la tristeza-¿fue hace mucho?-dijo con cristalinos ojos.  
  
-no, dos semanas como mínimo y si mis cuentas no me fallan-dijo súbitamente serio-se casó con Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
-esa señorita es muy, pero muy hermosa...-dijo ya casi en su sollozo, el cual trataba de contener.  
  
-bueno, no tengo mucho de conocerle pero de tratos, me parece una joven muy inteligente y sencilla, a pesar de la clase a la que pertenece, donde son tan fríos.  
  
-usted y su hermano no son así; como los demás-dijo calmándose.  
  
Ese joven era el que la tranquilizaba...  
  
-muchas gracias. a Eriol le dará alegría saber que piensa usted eso de él- dijo levantándose-me tengo que ir, y por favor-dijo mirándola a los ojos-no salga a estas horas, es muy peligroso-dijo a modo de regaño.  
  
-si señor-asintió ella en tono obediente.  
  
Al alejarse Aoshi Hiraguizawa no hizo más que suspirar.  
  
Esa chica le encantaba... pero aun así y sin ella percatarse, la siguió bastante cerca (pero sin despertar sus sospechas) hasta que ingresó a lo que parecía su vivienda. Ya realizada esta labor de guardaespaldas, se dirigió con tranquilidad a su morada. Pero se sentía mas tranquilo ya.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-¡ya le he dicho que se aleje!-dijo mientras aceleraba el paso en medio de la oscura noche-¿que no entiende?  
  
-tal vez no...-dijo mimosa la joven una vez que lo había alcanzado.  
  
-señorita Kodashi por favor ¡váyase de aquí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!-dijo Ran por fin más molesto de lo que alguien pudo haberle visto alguna vez.  
  
-pero ¿por que?-preguntó fingiendo tristeza ¿no le agrada mi compañía?  
  
-¿acaso no notas que no?-preguntó sarcástico caminando aun más rápido para perderla.  
  
-pero yo no le hice nada malo...-dijo mientras comenzaba a fastidiarse al notar que no podía con aquel joven  
  
Ahora era un desafío personal...  
  
-¿cómo quiere que me acerque a usted si yo apenas le había visto?-preguntó exasperado- ¡yo ni siquiera sabía que existía!  
  
Soichiro echaba humo por las orejas y estaba roja por la furia, se trató de controlar:  
  
-y... ¿por...por que no, nos conocemos ahora?-le preguntó tomando aire profundamente.  
  
-por que yo ya estoy interesado en otra persona-le contestó el sujeto-y déjeme decirle que no se parecen en nada.  
  
No aguantaría más.  
  
-bueno, tal vez ella sea tan fría como un hielo-ahí Ran se detuvo le había dado al clavo, sonrió-tal vez lo engañó y usted sigue sufriendo sin tener ninguna necesidad  
  
Azurite se dio la vuelta y le miró -¿acaso he acertado con su problema?- preguntó con cierta ironía.  
  
-no-dijo mientras seguía el camino que llevaba antes  
  
Soichiro se enojó aun más  
  
-¡¿que demonios le pasa!?-le preguntó con furia contenida-¡¿por que demonios no me hace caso?!  
  
Ran volvió a darse vuelta:  
  
-por que no me interesa...  
  
Azurite se alejó mientras dejaba a un Kodashi maldiciendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor: ¡ya vería ese sujeto, jamás dejaría que impidiera esa boda de la hijastra de su clienta!  
  
¡Nunca!  
  
-uyyy-dio un pisotón con fuerza-¡¡me las pagará!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-veo con alegría que has realizado todo lo que te he dicho, Sakura-dijo Madame Suu entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
Sakura se reservaba a hablar.  
  
-vamos querida-le dijo-no te pasará nada si cruzamos unas palabras.  
  
-¿que quiere que le diga?-dijo Sakura con frustración-¿que soy muy infeliz? ¿Que no me casaré con la persona con la que yo quisiera casarme? ¡Pues bien! ¡Se lo he dicho ya!  
  
-no me hables en ese tono, tontita...-dijo tomándole por las mejillas mientras las presionaba: lastimando a la bella joven.  
  
-por lo menos...-dijo con dificultad-estaré lejos de usted...  
  
Suu le lanzó a la cama con fuerza  
  
-más te vale tener cuidado, niña...-le advirtió-...por que Azurite podría salir muy mal...  
  
Sakura abrió mucho los ojos  
  
-¡no se atreva!-dijo abalanzándose contra a la mujer mayor que ella pero esta la detuvo  
  
-te apuesto a que si me atrevo-le contestó-y no dudaré en probártelo si no te controlas  
  
Dejó a Sakura sentada mientras esta pensaba en todo le que le había dicho en ese momento, Suu se fue.  
  
-¡esto no puede ser!-dijo llorando con desesperación mientras hundía su rostro contra la almohada  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Continuará...  
  
LadySilver-Moon14  
Lady_silverMoon1426@hotmail.com 


	9. Intervención

*** Amor en tiempos de Guerra***  
  
Lady-SilverMoon14  
  
Cap. 9.- Intervención.  
  
Shaoran cabalgaba con lentitud esa noche, no quería alejarse de la casa de los Kinomoto, pues ahí estaba Sakura, seguramente durmiendo apaciblemente, tan hermosa como siempre...  
  
De pronto algo se le ocurrió, y dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar con mayor velocidad, ya era algo tarde así que debía darse prisa  
  
Llegó hasta una gran mansión blanca, que era adornada por el amplio y verde jardín con altos y frondosos árboles  
  
Bajó del caballo marrón y se dirigió hasta la entrada de aquella casa  
  
-buenas noches señor-saludó un mayordomo  
  
-buenas noches-contestó Shaoran nervioso, seguro el anciano se disponía ya a dormir- ¿se encontrará el señor de la casa?  
  
-el Coronel no tiene mucho de haber subido con la señora Tomoyo a su alcoba- comentó el anciano-¿gusta que le llame?  
  
-pero Li ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?-preguntó una voz desde las amplias escaleras  
  
-Hiraguizawa...-susurró Shaoran aliviado de encontrarlo todavía despierto- necesito hablar con usted....  
  
-oh pero pasa-dijo bajando los escalones- por favor Yugo, llévanos el té a la biblioteca y si Tomoyo despierta dile que estoy atendiendo al Capitán  
  
-si señor-dijo dando una pequeña reverencia a los militares para luego retirarse de allí  
  
Una vez Shaoran y Eriol entraran a la biblioteca se sentaron en los sillones rojos que estaban cerca del escritorio  
  
-lo que me vas a decir, tiene que ser muy bueno como para que hayas venido a esta hora- Expresó el dueño de la casa.  
  
-y lo es...-empezó pero fue interrumpido por el abrir la gran puerta una vez que Eriol dio la autorización al oírse un leve toque.  
  
-buenas noches Li-dijo Tomoyo amablemente mientras tanto Eriol como Shaoran se levantaban de sus asientos  
  
-oh querida-dijo Eriol abrazándola sutilmente- te resfriarás...  
  
-no me pasará nada-le dijo esta dignamente pues llevaba sobre su camisón una delgada bata que le llagaba hasta los talones- ¿a que debemos su visita Li?  
  
-ehhh...-miró un momento a Eriol quien asintió indicándole que sí podía hablar frente a la señora Hiraguizawa- yo venía a decirle a mi Coronel que...  
  
-oh bueno-dijo pensando que importunaba- entonces me retiro.  
  
-no señora, lo que sucede es que no esperaba verla esta noche-dijo Shaoran avergonzado- pero de todas formas tarde o temprano se enterará...-tomó respiración- yo le he propuesto matrimonio a Sakura  
  
-¿¡de verdad!?-preguntó una efusiva Tomoyo- ¡creí que nunca se atrevería!  
  
Shaoran estaba algo sonrojado.  
  
-déjame recordarte querida, que éramos dos los que creíamos que este Capitán nunca le pediría a tu prima que se casaran-rió divertido Eriol ante las discusiones que formaron parte de las entretenidas conversaciones entre los recién casados.  
  
Shaoran estaba más que morado.  
  
-bueno, si me costó algo de trabajo-dijo mirando a la pareja- no estaba seguro si de preguntarle o no...  
  
-hay que verlo por el lado positivo-comentó Eriol sonriendo- vamos a ser familia...  
  
Por la nuca de Li, resbaló una pesada gota mientras una risita de Tomoyo salía de su boca roja  
  
-¿y que lo hizo decidirse por fin?-preguntó una curiosa Hiraguizawa.  
  
-bueno...-Shaoran quedó reflexivo un momento.  
  
Flashback **************************************************************  
  
Había llegado a la casa de los Kinomoto con tiempo de anticipación, pero no esperaba que su novia lo recibiera, pues ella le había dicho que saldría con su prima, quien próximamente se casaría con su Coronel, pero aún así se había adelantado, tenía enormes ansias de verle.  
  
-buenas tardes Li-saludó Madame Suu entrando a la sala donde este esperaba el regreso de Sakura- ¿acaso no sabía de la salida de Sakura?  
  
-si...-dijo sonrojado sin mirarla- pero he preferido estar aquí para cuando regrese...  
  
-supongo que no tardará mucho-dijo Suu despreocupadamente- hace rato ya que se fue-miró lo apuesto que estaba Shaoran ese día, tan serio y a la vez su rostro risueño y el cabello alborotado- ¿sabe? He querido hablar con usted desde hace algún tiempo  
  
Este comentario atrajo la vista de Li hacia la figura de la señora  
  
-ya sabe que estoy a su disposición...-dijo Shaoran sin comprender que tema podrían tratar esa mujer y él  
  
-se trata de Sakura...-dijo con un tono de angustia  
  
-¿Sakura?-repitió mientras se levantaba- ¿sucede algo malo con ella?- preguntó preocupado por la persona amada  
  
-bueno, ella y no sin razón tiene muchos pretendientes...  
  
-¿que hay con eso?-le dijo no entendiendo lo que decía la mujer  
  
-muchos la quieren para esposa-dijo sin rodeos mientras Li se sentaba, parecía que estaba reflexionando- y no sabe como ella desea dejar de ser tan asediada por esos hombres...  
  
-por favor señora: hable claro-dijo repentinamente serio  
  
-todos saben que ya tiene novio...-dijo colocándose detrás del militar mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de este y comenzaba a acariciarlos haciendo que el pobre hombre se estremeciera totalmente- pero aun así la buscan mucho y me ha comentado que no le gustaría que usted sufriera un disgusto al ver a uno de esos sujetos aquí, debería ver, es horrible, el máximo de hombres que han estado por día en busca de ella, han sido 6 ¡no hay día en que no vengan!  
  
Shaoran solo guardó silencio, con una cara de pocos amigos que daba a entender que estaba molesto  
  
Madame Suu lo único que hizo fue sonreír con satisfacción.  
  
-por eso yo le recomiendo...-dijo en un susurro seductor cerca de su oreja- ...que le pida matrimonio, una vez casados ya nadie tendrá posibilidad...  
  
Shaoran realmente no estaba pensando en lo que decía la mujer, los cortos cabellos de su nuca estaban erizados y su mirada parecía asustada.  
  
Se alejó bruscamente de la señora haciendo que esta gruñera entre dientes.  
  
-...yo...-comenzó totalmente sonrojado- ya había pensado en eso y se muy bien que si quiero casarme con Sakura-se puso más rojo- pero tal vez a ella le parezca muy pronto...  
  
-creo que Sakura espera su propuesta con ansias-mintió Suu  
  
-¿de verdad lo cree?-preguntó Shaoran ilusionado volteándose para mirarla  
  
-si así es-dijo sin interés y viendo por la puerta para verificar que nadie hubiera oído la conversación que habían sostenido  
  
Pronto se escuchó como la puerta principal de abría acompañada de unas risitas  
  
-no le diga que usted ya sabe todo esto-dijo Suu mientras salía por el otro lado.  
  
Shaoran tan solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-hola Shaoran-sonrió Sakura entrando a la sala junto con Tomoyo.  
  
-ho...hola- dijo sonrojado recordando la pequeña charla con Suu.  
  
Los tres jóvenes se quedaron platicando...  
  
Fin de Flashback********************************************************  
  
Shaoran suspiró.  
  
-le amo demasiado-contestó calmadamente- creo que esa es la única razón...  
  
¡No le podía decir que estaba celoso de esos miles de hombres cerca de Sakura!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sakura estaba sobre su cama, acurrucada entre sus almohadas, cobijas y sábanas, tenía frío, pronto entrarían en invierno, por lo menos en tres meses...  
  
Se levantó.  
  
No podía dormir  
  
Pensando en: ¿Shaoran?  
  
Tal vez si estuviera pensando en Ran, pero no.... Estaba pensando en Shaoran Li  
  
Se sonrojó levemente mientras se abrazaba y frotaba los brazos que estaban bajo su blanco camisón, mientras se asomaba por las largas cortinas.  
  
Dentro de un mes compartiría una cama con ese sujeto, al que tan solo hacía dos meses no conocía, y ahora junto a él, planearía su vida Bueno: era un consuelo saber que en las noches de invierno, empezando por el de ese año, ya no pasaría más frío...  
  
Ya no más....  
  
Tal vez igual que como su padre con Madame Suu, la abrazaría y ella se acurrucaría más cerca del pecho de él.  
  
Se volvió a sonrojar, sentía que se asaba. ¡Como podía pensar esas cosas si no lo amaba a él!  
  
No se podía imaginar a ella misma durmiendo a lado de Li, era algo que le daba sensaciones calurosas y asfixiantes.  
  
Abrió un poco la ventana dejando entrar helado viento que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.  
  
Cerró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos pudo ver unos ¿soldados? Que marchaban por calles cercanas, entre la oscuridad no notaba los uniformes, tan solo se veía como algunos marchan rápidamente y otros iban en carretas, veinte carretas cada una con 10 soldados por lo menos.  
  
Y el uniforme que usaban no se parecía al de Shaoran o el señor Eriol.  
  
Era rojo con negro y el Li era azul y crema.  
  
Frotó sus ojos no creyendo lo que veía, pero estaban todos esos miles de hombres ahí, por un momento se asustó...  
  
-Lo mejor será que se lo diga a Shaoran...-se susurró a si misma.  
  
Cerró la ventana y las cortinas y se acomodó de nuevo en su lecho donde pronto se quedó dormida...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aoshi iba con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tenía una copia llave de la casa que pertenecía a Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
Entró lento y silencioso para no despertar a nadie pues parecía que ya era algo tarde.  
  
-Señor Aoshi-dijo el anciano encargado de la demás servidumbre, sobresaltando al joven. Pensó que, no encontraría a nadie despierto a esas horas.- el Coronel ha estado muy preocupado por que no regresaba...  
  
-calma, ya estoy aquí-dijo en tono despreocupado- ¿mi hermano esta despierto todavía?  
  
-si señor, le estaba esperando a usted después de recibir la visita del Capitán Li.  
  
-ya veo...y... ¿dónde se supone que está?  
  
-en la biblioteca con la señora Tomoyo-contestó el hombre mayor.  
  
-bien, entonces si es que lo ves-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta que conectaba con el resto de la casa desde esa cocina- dile que estoy durmiendo y soñando con hermosas aves ¿de acuerdo?- con un tono despreocupado alegre y sin que el sirviente de percatara (dado que estaba de espaldas a este), caminaba con una sonrisa complacida sobre su rostro.  
  
-s...si señor-afirmó Yugo sin entender de lo que hablaba el sujeto Hiraguizawa- lo que usted diga...  
  
-buenas noches Yugo-se despidió Aoshi con una sonrisa relajada.  
  
-buenas noches, joven Aoshi...  
  
El joven Hiraguizawa se lanzó sobre su cama mientras ya acostado quitaba con sus propios pies, los zapatos que le estorbaban.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
La pobre Katsumi debía estar muy asustada por el incidente con aquel maldito hombre...  
  
¡¿Cómo se había atrevido ese sujeto a pretenderla?!  
  
Frunció su mirada ante la escena que por suerte pudo evitar. Pero el sujeto con ella en sus brazos y forzándole a algo que ella no quería... Estrelló con rabia su puño sobre el lecho.  
  
De pronto detuvo sus pensamientos.....  
  
¡¿Por que estaba pensando en eso?!  
  
¡Ninguna, pero lo que era, ninguna mujer le había interesado! ¡Jamás!  
  
Era muy cierto que si había tenido novias, y que se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano, pues era muy selectivo si de pareja se trataba.  
  
Pero era muy extraño encontrarse a si mismo pensando en una chica a la que tan solo conocía dos meses atrás.  
  
¿Cómo había logrado esa joven quitarle los pensamientos, su razonar?  
  
No, no lo sabía y tampoco estaba muy interesado en enterarse...  
  
Por que ese sentimiento le gustaba...  
  
Ese sentir hacía Kirobe lo hacía extrañamente feliz y lo aturdía, lo sofocaba, lo embriagaba, le hacía pensar en tantas cosas hermosas....  
  
Tan hermosas como ella, como la dulce Katsumi, tan amable y sobre todo tímida.  
  
Le hacía latir rápidamente el corazón, cada vez que pensaba en ella...  
  
En los brillantes y bellos ojos azules que le adornaban.  
  
Era sorprendente como Eriol no se había fijado en ella y como él, Aoshi Hiraguizawa podía acercarse a ella, y quererla con la mirada.  
  
-tal vez sea solo mi imaginación...-suspiró.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La mañana estaba tranquila, sin ningún tipo de movimiento extraño....  
  
-condenado Aoshi-decía Eriol entrando a la oficina de Li de mala gana.  
  
Pues ya era su costumbre que al llegar lo primero que hacía era visitar al capitán.  
  
-me pregunto que le habrá hecho como para que le llame así-dijo Shaoran sacando un papel de un cajón.  
  
-se apareció en casa ya muy tarde-protestó el Coronel- y lo único que me manda a decir es: "estoy soñando con una hermosa ave"  
  
-¿una hermosa ave?-preguntó confundido  
  
-olvídelo Capitán-dijo sonriendo recordando súbitamente algo-¿preparando ya todo, Li?-preguntó pícaramente.  
  
-más o menos-suspiró Shaoran- tengo que escribir a mi madre y mis hermanas, pero...  
  
-si... esas hermanas que tienes-dijo reflexionando- ...yo también tendría miedo de que conocieran a Sakura, claro, si me casara con ella como lo harás tú  
  
-veo que comprende el problema, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa...-dijo desdoblando la gran hoja de papel y dando a conocer que era un mapa del Continente Shining  
  
-Corben...-dijo seriamente mirando el mapa- se me ha informado que últimamente hay más robos en las tierras de los agricultores de Azzarello y mira que todavía no pido el reporte a de las mías a ese Aoshi  
  
-creo que deberíamos vigilar más los límites...-dijo Shaoran más a si mismo que a Eriol  
  
-sabe que yo también, pero no tenemos autorización-dijo resignado- además tengo un presentimiento  
  
-¿sobre que?-preguntó curioso Shaoran  
  
-¿nunca ha tenido la sensación de que algo se avecina pero no sabes que es?- al ver que Shaoran asintió, continuó- ese es el sentimiento que me invade en estos momentos  
  
-entiendo...  
  
-ya no te atormentes más-le dijo Eriol recogiendo el mapa- mejor sueña despierto, más específicamente en la próxima señora Li.  
  
El Capitán se sonrojó terriblemente.  
  
-estaba pensando en traerme a vivir a Wei y tal vez mi prima Mei Ling se anime también, no quiero que Sakura se la pase sola en la casa-dijo Shaoran sin mirarlo.  
  
-¿Mei Ling?-repitió Eriol- ¿no estaba enamorada de ti? ¿Por que la quieres traer a Ghibli?  
  
-Hace mucho ya que eso quedó clarado-afirmó Shaoran- además ella antes me había pedido vivir una temporada aquí y creo que mejor oportunidad no hay.  
  
-ahora te apoyo-dijo Eriol ocurriéndosele algo de pronto- ¿y cree que Wei podrá controlar toda la casa?  
  
-¿a que se refiere?-dijo no comprendiendo  
  
-digo que: ¿él solo podrá hace todas las tareas domésticas?  
  
Shaoran lo pensó un poco, sabía muy bien que Wei ya no era muy joven.  
  
-no...  
  
-lo mejor será que contrates a algunos más, como lo tuve que hacer yo- sonrió Eriol recordando a su amada esposa.  
  
-¿y donde se supone que conseguiré a todas esas personas?-exclamó espantado. Simplemente, no tenía experiencia en el particular tema.  
  
-no lo sé-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-tengo mucho trabajo y quiero regresar temprano a donde Tomoyo, creo que irá a donde tu Sakura.  
  
-yo iré terminando todos los pendientes- declaró el muy responsable Capitán.  
  
-entonces vayamos juntos-dijo Eriol cruzando la puerta- nos vemos dentro de un rato.  
  
-si-contestó simplemente para luego hundirse en todos los problemas de su trabajo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-¡vamos Sakura, te casarás!-trataba de animar la señora Hiraguizawa.  
  
-eso ya lo sé Tomoyo-dijo con desanimo mientras se tiraba en el césped del amplio jardín.  
  
-no sabes lo hermoso que es-dijo soñadoramente la hija de Sonomi- lo feliz que puedes ser....  
  
-tal vez si me casara con Ran...-suspiró Sakura mirando el cielo azul, sus brazos estaban cruzados debajo de su cabeza, no le importaba si el vestido se estropeaba  
  
-Sakura, si no quieres casarte con Li, díselo-regañó Tomoyo- pero creo que el joven Shaoran no tiene por que sufrir, lo sacrificarás a él también ¿no piensas acaso en tu prometido?- haciendo una pausa.- a ningún marido le hace gracia que su esposa piense en otro... o en todo caso, no le hará gracia a Li que, después de casados se de cuenta de lo infeliz que eres. Entonces, ocurrirá la desgracia: Serán ambos infelices y será muy tarde para arrepentimientos.  
  
-Shaoran nunca sabrá de Ran-dijo sencillamente sin moverse de su lugar- no quiero lastimarle me sentiría muy mal.  
  
Tomoyo quedó pensativa un momento, Sakura no había dicho nada de "sacrificarse por Ran" o en todo caso hablado de Madame Suu.  
  
Había dicho que no quería lastimar a Li...  
  
-¿estas segura que no sientes nada por Li?- confirmaba la señora Hiraguizawa.  
  
-no como debería-contestó sin ánimo- es muy cierto que ya me acostumbre a su presencia en mi vida, pero no tengo un sentimiento para expresarle durante nuestro matrimonio...-dijo sonrojándose tremendamente y quedándose callada muy repentinamente.  
  
El silencio duró un largo rato.  
  
-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó examinándola con cuidado.  
  
De golpe Sakura se sentó aún más roja que antes.  
  
-Tomoyo ¿que tal que....?-ahora se veía morada no podía continuar ante la vergüenza que le daba ese tema.  
  
-¿que Sakura?  
  
-...yo...-susurró mirando a su prima-...no creo poder demostrarle mi "amor"- dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
  
-no te entiendo-dijo confundida.  
  
-me refiero a....-realmente sentía que ardía- que no creo que le pueda dar hijos...  
  
-¿cómo que no vas a poder?-preguntó extrañada, hasta entendió todo con claridad gracias a las palabras que antes había dicho- oh, Sakura...  
  
-¡Tomoyo tengo tanto miedo!-dijo levantándose y abrazando a la señora Hiraguizawa  
  
-pero Sakura, no tiene nada de malo-dijo riendo ligeramente- es lo más común del mundo y más en una pareja de casados.  
  
Sakura no podía ponerse de un rojo más intenso.  
  
-¿que tal que quedo encinta?-dijo mientras en su cara se veía un notable miedo.  
  
-bueno, compensarás de algún modo la mentira que estas llevando a cabo desde hace dos meses...-dijo a modo de regaño.  
  
-ay Tomoyo- se lamentaba la joven Kinomoto.  
  
-vamos Sakura, no puede ser tan malo-dijo Tomoyo- además, él ya siendo tu esposo, tendrá todo el derecho de tomarte.  
  
Ahora si que Sakura estaba más que morada, era un color que lo superaba.  
  
-¡pero Tomoyo!-protestó escandalizada.  
  
-Sakura, te lo repito: es lo más normal del mundo-dijo sonriendo para calmar a la chica de ojos verdes. En verdad, no podía darle mas ayuda a su amiga que ese ante tan íntimo tema. Era responsabilidad de la madre de la novia.  
  
Pero Tomoyo pensaba con toda razón ¿Qué haría Madame Suu?  
  
Pero Kinomoto no había quedado del todo convencida.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-busco a Ran Azurite-dijo una voz femenina algo chillona y melosa.  
  
Sobre actuando sus sentimientos por el sujeto.  
  
-espere un momento, señorita-le dijo el sirviente haciéndola pasar.  
  
-si-  
  
El señor se retiró para llamar a patrón...  
  
-parece que por fin me favorece la suerte-decía Ran examinando unos documentos que Hayoko Kobasashi le había llevado esa tarde, que ponto se convertiría en noche- tendré por lo menos 3 pedidos de 10 toneladas para la próxima temporada- pero de todas formas buscaré otro trabajo, necesito un poco más de dinero.  
  
-bien, entonces esperemos que nada cambie con lo de la cosecha-dijo el otro hombre- ¿y ya has visto a Sakura?  
  
-verdad, no te he contado...-dijo un toque de tristeza en su voz- ha dicho que ya no le intereso, que necesitaba dinero o algo así y que como yo no se lo podía dar, pues...  
  
-te mandó a volar...-suspiró Hayoko- ...en serio: lo lamento mucho Ran  
  
-pero no me voy a rendir a pesar de que ya tiene un novio rico  
  
-creo que con más motivo necesitas renunciar a ella...-dijo no comprendiendo lo dicho por Ran.  
  
-no Hayoko, yo quiero a Sakura...  
  
Se oyó un leve golpe en la puerta.  
  
-señor una señorita viene a buscarlo-dijo el mayordomo.  
  
-tal vez sea Sakura-dijo Kobasashi.  
  
-si es rubia y de ojos negros dile que no le puedo atender o que no estoy, invéntale cualquier cosa...-dijo sentándose en el sillón- pero que no pase.  
  
-si señor-respondió obediente para luego salir de allí.  
  
A Hayoko le salieron miles de signos de interrogación.  
  
-hay una chica que desde hace poco tiempo me ha estado buscando-explicó Ran- pero no sé, no me cae en gracia...  
  
El otro sujeto suspiró, su amigo era a veces muy quisquilloso con las mujeres.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-vamos hermano-decía Aoshi tratando de convencerlo- solo se me hizo un poco tarde, no hice nada malo.  
  
-ya deja ese tema-sonrió tranquilo- creo que tus motivos tendrás ¿no?  
  
-así es-dijo también sonriendo, Eriol era muy comprensivo.  
  
-¿y bien?-inquirió el Coronel-¿que me traes?  
  
-malas noticias-dijo desanimado el joven Hiraguizawa- me temo que Corben ha entrado, tanto a tus terrenos como a los míos.  
  
-¿por que piensas eso?-dijo recibiendo unos libros de anotaciones que le pasaba su hermano.  
  
-si te fijas y recuerdas bien-empezó Aoshi- no has vendido a nadie ¿cierto?- al ver que su hermano asintió continuó:- y aquí falta un poco menos de la mitad de la mercancía que se dieron en esta temporada; y pienso que al estar nuestros terrenos tan cerca de la frontera, tal vez Corben sea el causante de todo esto.  
  
-el gobierno y nosotros ya sabemos de los robos-dijo Eriol arrugando el ceño mientras leía el libro- y también nos hemos enterado que incluso en los terrenos que están en el centro de este país han sido incluso saqueados totalmente, de lo que no estamos seguros es que sea Corben el verdadero ladrón, pues ellos no tienen manera de acceso al centro, y por ahora el país no tiene permitido el paso de ningún individuo de esa nacionalidad...  
  
-vamos: tú y yo sabemos de sobra que en este país lo que menos se da es el robo-agregó Aoshi mirándolo seriamente y su hermano a pesar de que el "pequeño" de su casa no usaba anteojos, podía ver con claridad su decisión- ¿pero entonces como es que los de Corben pueden hacer todo este daño? ¿Y sin que nadie los vea?  
  
-Li y yo creemos que tal vez por las noches...  
  
-es la única solución que también le veo-comentó analizando la hipótesis de su hermano mayor y el Capitán- me interesa mucho que me contactes con algún administrador de terrenos del centro, es necesario investigar por todos lados, yo que sé-dijo molestándose- necesitamos agarrar a Corben con las manos en la masa.  
  
-me parece que los Kinomoto tienen terrenos en el centro-dijo Eriol pensándolo- su administrador es Yukito Tsukishiro, trataré de hablar con Fujitaka Kinomoto o Touya, el esposo de Kaho.  
  
-¿Kaho?-le preguntó sorprendido- ¿Kaho Mitsuki? ¿La misma que vivía en el Continente Scuttle?  
  
-exactamente-sonrió Eriol- Kaho Kinomoto.  
  
-vaya ¿si que el tiempo pasa rápido, no?-agregó Aoshi- cuando salió de nuestro Continente nosotros a penas y teníamos 10 y 9 años...  
  
-bueno, me tengo que ir a arreglar otros asuntos-dijo tomando su sombrero- esta vez no llegues muy tarde a casa ¿entendido?-dijo en tono burlón.  
  
-¡ya te dije que no era mi intención!-reclamó.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
-¡¿cómo te atreves a no recibirme?!-vociferó entrando estrepitosamente a la biblioteca de Ran.  
  
-como lo viste-contestó indiferente sin mirarla mientras Hayoko se quedaba sorprendido ante la belleza de la chica rubia y de como su amigo la podía despreciar.  
  
-¡uyyy!  
  
-si ya no quieres hacer corajes mejor sal de aquí-le dijo calmadamente Ran.  
  
Soichiro salió a grandes zancadas más furiosa que antes.  
  
-estás loco ¿cómo puedes no prestar atención a esa joven?-preguntó Hayoko.  
  
-si es bella, pero no es de trato soportable, tiene la sangre muy pesada...  
  
-entiendo...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-buenas noches-saludó Shaoran una vez ya en la casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
-hola Shaoran-sonrió tímidamente Sakura recordando la conversación con Tomoyo de esa tarde- ¿te ha ido bien?  
  
-muy bien-dijo sutilmente besando la frente de la chica haciendo que se sonrojara- ¿la señora de mi Coronel sigue aquí verdad?  
  
-si. Tomoyo esta en la sala esperando al señor Hiraguizawa-dijo mientras lo dirigía a la sala pero Li la detuvo del brazo mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos con notable cariño y Sakura se volvía roja .  
  
-vayamos al jardín por favor-le susurró muy cerca de su rostro.  
  
Sakura dudó un momento, pero luego asintió levemente con la cabeza y avanzó con él, tomada de su brazo.  
  
El jardín se veía realmente hermoso, con las estrellas brillando sobre él, ambos se sentaron en la banquita que estaba delante de la bella fuente...  
  
Uno a lado del otro.  
  
Shaoran tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, las besó con dulzura una y otra vez, mientras ella solo sentía algo así como un escalofrío, con la única diferencia de que era muy cálido....  
  
Y él pronto la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos.  
  
-¿a ti como te fue hoy?-preguntó lentamente Li jugando con algunos cabellos castaños de la joven.  
  
-estuve... charlando con Tomoyo...-dijo en un suspiro sintiendo una de las manos de Shaoran en su espalda, lo que la apretaba más contra él.  
  
-me alegro...-susurró acercándose a los suaves labios de Sakura.  
  
En un contacto tierno, cálido, simplemente encantador...  
  
Y Shaoran la acurrucaba más y Sakura acarició con candidez el pecho del joven para luego colgarse en su cuello, pues ya no había espacio entre ella y su prometido.  
  
Sakura respondía lentamente, con tranquilidad y un toque de pasión y aturdimiento.  
  
Y es que no le desagradaba para nada que la besara...  
  
Una vez se separaron para tomar aire, en el rostro apuesto de Li se podía apreciar una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Y Shaoran besaba las mejillas sonrojadas de ella mientras esta se aferraba más al cuello de su acompañante.  
  
La respiración cálida de Li hacía que las mejillas de Sakura ardieran y suspirara de todo el calor que sentía.  
  
Kinomoto soltó una pequeña risita haciendo que Li sonriera aún más.  
  
Se dirigió hasta estar a una mínima distancia de la oreja de Sakura y respiró con normalidad lo que causó que ella riera de nuevo.  
  
...Era una risa que parecería risueña...  
  
Y ahora Shaoran besaba el comienzo de su cuello, cerca de su oreja, Sakura no podía estar más nerviosa.  
  
-ehhh...-dudó un momento en detenerlo- ¿hace frío verdad?  
  
-algo...-suspiró el otro sin separarse y besando a ritmo tranquilo la piel del cuello de Sakura.  
  
-...yo...-no sabía que más decir hasta que algo se le ocurrió- ¿sabes?... ayer por la noche vi a unos soldados...  
  
-de guardia tal vez...-contesto con simpleza sin dejar su tarea de un lado.  
  
-...pero no tenían el uniforme de Azzarello...-dijo con lo que finalmente Shaoran se separó de ella.  
  
-¿cómo que no tenían el uniforme?-preguntó sospechando mientras todavía tenía tomada de la cintura a su prometida. Miró a sus ojos para notar la seguridad al declarar aquel evento. Pero se notaba su azoramiento ante sus caricias detenidas por la revelación de la joven.  
  
-pues así como te lo digo-dijo tímidamente- además eran muchos...  
  
-podrían ser de Corben...-pensó en voz alta mientras Sakura abría los ojos como platos.  
  
-¿Co...Corben...?-dijo recordando un relato de Li hacía tiempo atrás- ¿el mismo al que detuviste?  
  
Shaoran la miró y asintió despacio con la cabeza.  
  
-¿viste a donde se dirigían?-le preguntó con delicadeza.  
  
-iban hacia el sur...  
  
-¿y no cargaban con nada?  
  
-iban en carretas-contestó rápidamente- pero estaban cubiertas por mantas, lo siento. No pude ver que era lo que llevaban...  
  
-no pasa nada...-dijo abrazándole con mayor fuerza, que le transmitían que tuviera confianza y tranquilidad, muchos sentimientos a la vez...- lo que me sorprende es que hayan atravesado la ciudad sin que nadie más los viera.  
  
-yo me asomé por pura casualidad-dijo sonrojada- pero iban muy silenciosos y ya muy tarde, por lo que no había nadie más en las calles.  
  
Shaoran simplemente suspiró. Tenía un oscuro, no lejos de la verdad y aturdidor presentimiento.  
  
-entremos ¿si?-trató Sakura de animarlo- vamos con Tomoyo, creo que sigue esperando a su esposo en la sala-dijo tomándole de la mano y jalándole pero al ver que él no se movía continúo- anda vamos... tú mismo lo has dicho, no pasará nada y mucho menos algo malo, además hace frío y te podrías enfermar...  
  
Al ver la insistencia de la joven se levantó y deposito un suave beso en los labios rojos de ella, admirándola, por que quería tranquilizarlo de algún modo.  
  
-vamos...-dijo apretando más la mano de Sakura.  
  
-...si...  
  
Y ambos entraron a la gran mansión.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-oh, señor Hiraguizawa-saludó Katsumi algo sorprendida al verlo sentado en una de las mesas- ¿desea ordenar?  
  
-no, hoy no-dijo serenísimo Eriol- vengo a hablar con usted.  
  
Kirobe se sonrojó mientras el Coronel le indicaba que se sentara.  
  
-no tengo permitido eso...-dijo morada. Incluso miró atrás a donde su empleador contaba el dinero de ahí dirigió la mirada a la azulada del sujeto.  
  
-si hay algún problema...-dijo sonriendo- yo he tenido la culpa por mi insistencia...  
  
Katsumi asintió para nada convencida, pero aún así se sentó.  
  
-¿usted sabe cocinar?-empezó Eriol.  
  
A ella le extrañó tal pregunta, pero aun así le complació en respondérsela.  
  
-si, por eso es que me han podido contratar aquí-sonrió tímidamente ante la mirada de Hiraguizawa- y ser contar y todo lo demás... por eso he sido adecuada- arrastrando ese ultimo detalle en su voz.- para el negocio...- mirando detrás donde se encontraba su empleador.  
  
-y por tanto supongo que sabe hacer labores domésticas-continuó Eriol a lo que Kirobe asintió- ¿sabe? Tengo un amigo que esta próximo a casarse, pero no tiene al personal necesario para atender lo que será su hogar-le miró fijamente- me preguntaba si a usted no le interesaría salir de este lugar y trabajar con ese amigo mío...  
  
-¿a quien se refiere?-preguntó curiosa.  
  
-al Capitán Shaoran Li-contestó- con quien venía en mi feliz soltería.  
  
-muchas felicidades por lo de su matrimonio-dijo bajando la cabeza un poco- me he enterado ayer por la noche...- "claro: los hombres de su estirpe, siempre se casan con señoritas de sociedad"- pensó la gentil Katsumi.  
  
-¿en serio? ¿Y quien te lo dijo?-inquirió Eriol sospechando de cierta personita llamada Aoshi Hiraguizawa. Incluso personalizó un poco más el trato a la señorita.  
  
-su...su hermano...-dijo azoradísima- ayer en la noche, él, muy amablemente me ayudó con un problema que tenía... – él no dejó que terminase de explicar.  
  
-ah con que usted fue el motivo por lo que llegó tan noche-sonrió satisfecho- con razón dijo lo que dijo-rió divertido ante la cara morada de Katsumi.  
  
-¿y que dijo?-preguntó interesada y no evitando sentir sus mejillas ardiendo.  
  
-lo siento, es un secreto familiar-dijo felizmente y cambiando de tema agregó.-mañana vendré con el Capitán Li, le daré referencias y cosas así, mientras, usted pensará si quiere trabajar en la mansión Li-se levantó- píenselo bien, recibiría protección por parte del Capitán, un buen salario y para mi suerte, podré vigilar que le trate bien, ya que se casará con la prima de mi esposa. No le irá tan mal... en realidad, son muy buenas personas...- haciendo una pausa.- y alegrará a alguien de salir de este ambiente.- mirando a ambos lados del lugar.  
  
El corazón de Katsumi estalló de felicidad ¡eso quería decir que tal vez frecuentaría la casa y lo vería! ¡Y también al joven Aoshi! Ahí se sonrojó un poco más al recordar el incidente con aquel hombre.  
  
Si Aoshi Hiraguizawa, no hubiera pasado por ahí... ¡¡¡Que hubiera pasado!!! Pero esa noche anterior solo pensó en sus ojos azules, su voz hablándole con gentileza. De la nada, y sin percatarse de ello, se sonrojó aun más.  
  
Eriol, despierto como era, presentía que pasaba en la mente de la joven.  
  
-"Despierta Katsumi: Hombres de estirpe no se interesan en taberneras para algo serio. Mucho menos para muchachas de servicio... solo está siendo amable. Porque ambos son amables. Olvídate de lo que piensas."- pensando un instante en la dicha de poder ver al señor Aoshi, mas que de vez en cuando. Sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad. Y más aun cuando notó que el Coronel tosía ante el silencio, la cara y lo que imaginaba que la joven pensaba.  
  
-yo si quiero trabajar ahí-asintió con mirada decidida.  
  
-me alegro-sonrió Eriol complacido ante el hecho de que sus palabras hubieran dado resultado, y aunque eran muy ciertas, sabía que Kirobe aceptaría con mayor facilidad-entonces traeré a Li lo más pronto posible, como le digo si es posible, mañana mismo.  
  
-está bien, señor-dijo sonrojándose ante la sonrisa de Hiraguizawa.  
  
-me tengo que ir, Tomoyo debe estar preocupada por mi-rió Eriol ante la confesión que se hacía si mismo.  
  
-le reitero mi felicitación-dijo con un deje de tristeza. Pero por alguna razón, ya no era tan desdichada que del momento que se enteró de su matrimonio.  
  
-no tienes por que repetirlo-dijo él sonriendo pasivamente, sabiendo el sentimiento de la chica hacia él, era algo que le daba un poco de tristeza, por toda la desilusión que le estaba creando a la joven.  
  
-ahora si me voy-dijo saliendo del bar.  
  
-hasta luego, señor Hiraguizawa...-susurró desconsoladamente.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
-ay con ese Eriol-decía Tomoyo- ¿y no le dijo a donde iba?  
  
-algo mencionó de buscar a una persona que me ayudaría-contestó Shaoran, que estaba sentado a lado de Sakura, con las manos de la chica entre las suyas.  
  
-por cierto ¿vivirán en tu casa, Li?-preguntó Tomoyo tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.  
  
-si, es una casa prácticamente nueva-sonrió Shaoran con algo de nostalgia- hace a penas dos años que la compré, y no hay nadie más que viva ahí, excepto yo.  
  
-¿eso quiere decir que no tienes servidumbre?-le preguntó Sakura asombrada- ¿tú haces todo solo?  
  
-si...-dijo sonrojado Shaoran ante la mirada de admiración que le daba Kinomoto.  
  
-¡sorprendente!-se gritó Sakura impresionada.  
  
-pero ya casados, contrataré a gente para que te atiendan...-le susurró mirándola con amor.  
  
-ehhh...-Sakura lo miró y luego a Tomoyo que suspiraba-...muchas gracias...- dijo sonrojada.  
  
-señorita, el señor Eriol Hiraguizawa acaba de llegar ¿le hago pasar?- preguntó Chen.  
  
-¡claro que si!-afirmó Sakura.  
  
Chen se retiró.  
  
-vaya que hace frío-dijo Eriol sonriente mientras entraba a la sala.  
  
Se dirigió hasta donde Sakura para besar su mano y luego hacía Tomoyo para besar sutilmente sus labios.  
  
-espero no te enojes por llegar tan tarde-dijo Eriol sentándose a su lado- pero tenía que ayudar a Li con algunas cosas.  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-inquirió Tomoyo.  
  
-he conseguido a alguien que ayude a Wei-le sonrió Eriol a Shaoran.  
  
-¿quién es Wei?-preguntó curiosa Sakura mirando a primero a Li y luego a Hiraguizawa.  
  
-es quien cuido de mí, cuando yo era pequeño-le dijo Shaoran sonriendo- algo así como mi padre.  
  
-¿tu padre?-preguntó confundida.  
  
-es cierto, tú no lo sabes-dijo Li mirándola a los ojos- mi padre murió antes de que yo tuviera edad para recordarlo-entonces se notó la melancolía en sus ojos ambarinos.  
  
-¡lo siento!-se dijo apenada Sakura- ¡no era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos!  
  
-tranquila-le contestó- tengo a Wei que fue quien me educó-dijo con sencillez.  
  
Sakura sonrió con timidez y sonrojo.  
  
-tenemos que irnos, mi dulce Tomoyo-dijo ofreciéndole una mano notando que, se hacía tarde.  
  
-esta bien-respondió esta mientras se levantaba y Shaoran también lo hizo.  
  
-yo también me tengo que ir-le habló a la joven Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura los acompañó hasta la puerta donde dio un beso a Shaoran mientras eran observados por la pareja de casados.  
  
Tomoyo tan solo suspiró con resignación que fue notado por Eriol.  
  
No entendía el comportamiento de su esposa.  
  
-nos vemos mañana-se despidieron los tres jóvenes.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron a pie hacía la izquierda e iban abrazados.  
  
Sakura tan solo se despidió con la mano y siguió con la vista a Shaoran quien se alejaba hacía la derecha montado en el cabello marrón.  
  
...No sabía si podría mantener la mentira por más tiempo....  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Crystal23 y espero que a todas las personas que leen este fic dejen sus r&r pronto, ¡¡¡por ahora estoy muy feliz por mi cumple!!! My Happy 15TH Birthday ¡estoy más vieja que hace un año! Jejeje ^^ en serio espero que este capi les guste por que la historia se me empieza a complicar y es cuando más disfrute hay jijiji ¬___¬  
  
Espero que los que lo lean no me dejen sola TT y que dejen r&r creo que la historia se está tornando algo más "romántica" sin llegar a lo depravado, pero a este paso voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo aun más grande para hacerlos más entretenidos debido al poco éxito que ha tenido, tampoco es como para llegar al millón de reviews o como se llamen pero la verdad es que ya me preocupe mucho...  
  
¿Alguien tiene un consejo para que más personas lo lean? En serio sus ideas las necesito con desesperación, si son alguien con éxito en los fics como Crystal o Tsuki o Celina o Gaba o tienen fics nuevos y se saben algún secreto para atraer a los lectores ¡por fa! ¡Hablen! Bueno, no importa si no tienen fics  
  
Les agradeceré eternamente ^^ bueno me voy  
  
Los quiere  
  
LADYSILVERMOON14 


	10. Los Hiraguizawa

Amor en tiempos de Guerra  
Amor en tiempos de Guerra  
  
Cap. 10.- Los Hiraguizawas...  
  
Sakura estaba una vez más sobre su cama, de nuevo reflexionando... pensando....  
  
Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que veía, oía y disfrutaba a lado de cada persona que conocía, y por dos chicos en especial...  
  
Ran Azurite y Shaoran Li  
  
¡Era todo tan confuso! ...tan extraño y todo había comenzado por un simple capricho de Madame Suu, pero ya tenía, por así decirlo, su pequeña "venganza", Shaoran no le daría nada si ella, Sakura, se lo pedía.  
  
¡No le sacaría dinero a Li! ¡Primero sobre su cadáver!  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Tenía que ser fuerte y valiente, tendría que fingir felicidad a lado de Shaoran, tal vez no fuera tan complicado...  
  
Pero Li era militar, y eso era algo que la aterraba profundamente...  
  
No era que su profesión fuese mala pero aún así era muy peligrosa y aunque Azzarello era muy pacífico, el trabajo de Shaoran era muy arriesgado...  
  
¿Acaso estaba enamorándose de una característica distinta de cada uno?  
  
Sacudió su cabeza prefiriendo no pensar aquello.  
  
Ya basta. Se casaba con el capitán Shaoran Li. Tenía que, aceptarlo.  
  
Shaoran al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las largas botas y tirarse en su cama como alguien que se encontraba muy cansado, mientras no se podía quitar de la mente ciertos hermosos ojos verdes, tan profundos y que expresaban miles de sentimientos con un brillo especial.  
  
Se sentó en la cama y se dirigió hasta un elegante escritorio que había también en aquella que era su habitación, la que compartiría con Sakura...  
  
Sakura....  
  
Se sentó en la silla y tomo papel y pluma y empezó a escribir a su madre:  
  
Le explicaba lo feliz que se sentía, que estaba a tan solo un mes de casarse con una mujer excepcional  
  
En pocas palabras... inigualable  
  
Cerró los ojos un momento...  
  
Flashback  
  
Hikaru y Shaoran estaban sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos blancos, conversaban uno a lado del otro, abrazados... El fino cabello rojo de la joven se desparrama sobre el fuerte brazo de Li que pasaba por su espalda.  
  
-y le he dicho que tiene razón-decía él animadamente terminando de narrarle una historia.  
  
Hikaru parecía reflexiva mientras lo miraba con iluminados ojos, atentos a cualquier movimiento de su prometido.  
  
-¿que te pasa?-rió Shaoran notando su mirada. Para tanto no era la historia.  
  
-no es que...-se sonrojó levemente mientras sonreía tímidamente- me preguntaba que pasaría si no nos conociéramos...- apoyando suavemente su cabeza en el pecho del joven.  
  
-no estaríamos aquí-dijo divertido el chico de ojos ambarinos.  
  
-oh Shaoran-le regañó con mirada alegrada- ¡vamos! se serio por primera vez en tu vida.  
  
-siempre he sido serio-contestó indignado el otro levantándose simulando enojo.  
  
Apapa no pudo evitar sorprenderse.  
  
-oye Shaoran, no te ofendas...-dijo apenada mientras se levantaba y miraba suplicante al joven que le daba la espalda y estaba de brazos cruzados- disculpame, es solo que yo nunca te he visto impávido y...-dijo acercándose levemente a él.  
  
-vamos Hikaru-se burló Shaoran- estaba jugando-para luego abrazarla con fuerza.  
  
-¿¡lo ves!?-dijo atónita Apapa- no te tomas nada en serio.  
  
-te apuesto lo que quieras a que si...-dijo mientras su rostro se volvía serio  
  
-¿seguro?-dijo sarcástica- ¡anda, pruébamelo!  
  
Shaoran le besó con fuerza, pasión, dulzura y ternura ¡todo a la vez!  
  
-¿contenta?-inquirió Li mirando la cara cereza de Hikaru.  
  
-mucho...-dijo mientras reía.  
  
Fin del flashback   
  
También tenía que escribir a Mei Ling, pero de eso se encargaría luego.  
  
¡Se moría de sueño!  
  
Se dirigió hasta el lecho donde se acomodó sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería dormir...  
  
-me alegro que hayan llegado-saludó Aoshi mientras podía observar como los dueños de la mansión entraban por la enorme puerta de madera.  
  
-buenas noches, joven Aoshi-sonrió Tomoyo que estaba del brazo de su esposo.  
  
-buenas noches Tomoyo-dijo dando una profunda reverencia a la dama.  
  
-Tomoyo, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi hermano-sonrió Eriol mirando primero su esposa y luego a el otro Hiraguizawa.  
  
-está bien-asintió la señora no comprendiendo- te veré arriba.  
  
Eriol simplemente asintió.  
  
Una vez Tomoyo subiera por las largas escaleras ambos hombres se dirigieron a la gran biblioteca .  
  
-¿y bien?-preguntó impaciente Aoshi.  
  
-hoy he hablado con la señorita Katsumi-sonrió Eriol mientras veía el sonrojado rostro de su hermano al oír tal nombre.  
  
-¿de verdad?-preguntó sorprendido.  
  
-si, así es-Eriol parecía muy tranquilo- y me creo que ahora, apenas empiezo, yo a comprender el motivo de tu retraso de ayer-liberó una pequeña carcajada que esperaba desde hacía rato- pero ese no es el punto por ahora, le ofrecí un trabajo en la casa de lo que será la familia Li- sonrió un poco más- y aceptó, el reunirse con Shaoran Li para las condiciones mañana temprano. Espero que esto te alegre por ella.  
  
-por supuesto que si-dijo algo ruborizado- además Li Shaoran es de tu completa confianza, no tengo que dudar que estará más que segura-sonrió un momento con algo de nostalgia.  
  
Eriol se adelantó a sus pensamientos.-pero eso no significa que dejarás de verla-le dijo pícaramente- pediré al Capitán que te de permiso de visitarla.  
  
-entonces ya te has dado cuenta...-dijo bajando la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.  
  
-sería el colmo si no-dijo divertido mirando a su hermano menor para luego darse la vuelta para poder salir- la verdad: al principio me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Katsumi pudiera captar tu atención. Ella es, algo diferente a las chicas que te atraían mientras crecíamos. Por el otro lado, está el hecho que, últimamente paseas en las nubes... aunque hagas tu trabajo con mucha eficiencia. ¡No sería tu hermano sino me percatara!-rió un momento breve- pero no hay imposibles. Por el otro lado, es atractiva, aunque se por buenas fuentes, que, es alguien muy digno y honrada, incluso para ti.- sonriendo ante la cara de fastidio de su hermano.- pero por otra parte, está que, a pesar de su edad, no ha aceptado proposiciones, de ningún hombre de Azzarello. Ninguno... –Analizando un instante, todo el pasado referente a la chica de la taberna.- En efecto: no hay imposibles...  
  
-y menos para un Hiraguizawa-sonrió orgulloso Aoshi.  
  
-exactamente-dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza. Si alguien (por lo que había notado en ambos involucrados era que), tal vez, tendría éxito en lo que los demás hombres habían fallado solo tal vez, ese era, su hermano - que pases buenas noches.  
  
-si, igualmente.  
  
Eriol salió. Era increíble que su hermano mayor se diera cuenta de todo lo que es su cabeza se hacía un torbellino antes que él mismo, lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano....  
  
No por menos era, su hermano mayor. Y las noticias del cambio de empleo de Katsumi lo hacía mucho mejor. Hasta agradecía su intromisión. Después de todo, se percató que no tendría en los próximos días, tiempo ni siquiera de pasar por la taberna.  
  
Pero para pasar por la casa Li... suspiró ante aquello.  
  
¡Shaoran Li tendría que darle permiso!  
  
Es decir: no se atrevería a contrariar a su coronel; a su hermano. ¿O si? ¿Acaso su hermano mayor se encargó de contar al Capitán el cierto interés por la joven Katsumi?  
  
-"Vamos Aoshi: Reacciona como un adulto"- se peleó a si mismo.-"Estás pareciéndote a un adolescente de 14 años. ¿Acaso necesitas de la aprobación de Li para ver a la señorita Katsumi? ¡¡Que cosas digo!! Claro que si. Hay que respetar... ¡Ay me estoy volviendo loco!"  
  
Pero sonrió al analizar que, al menos, estaría a salvo de todo daño. Después de todo, no para menos trabajaría en la casa de un Capitán.  
  
Soichiro caminaba molesta por las calles de Ciudad Ghibli, tan oscuras y silenciosas.  
  
Pero ese silencio hubiera sido hermoso s tan solo se pudiera sacar de su mente, los pensamientos que la turbaban:  
  
¡Era simplemente increíble como Ran Azurite no se interesaba ni un mínimo en ella!  
  
Entonces pudo notar a un chico conocido de entre la negra noche, Shaoran Li. Coincidencia era, el verlo en esos instantes que pensaba en el segundo hombre que la había rechazado. Ese era otro sujeto que al igual que Azurite, la había rechazado en una forma total, pero se preguntaba quien sería la novia del militar; por lo que sabía le había sido muy complicado pedirle a Hikaru que fuese su novia...  
  
Pero eso también lo había notado noches atrás.... El cambio de Li, ya no parecía tímido o por lo menos con ella ya no lo era, a diferencia de como lo había conocido...  
  
¡Pero ese no era el punto en ese momento!  
  
El verdadero problema era que Ran no se había molestado en atenderla ¡era un descarado! ¡No tenía ningún tipo de intención de dejarle el camino fácil para detener la boda de la hijastra de Madame Suu, la tal Sakura Kinomoto!  
  
La típica niñita, buena y bondadosa que todo el mundo quiere y adora, y que se casaría con un hombre de buena posición.  
  
¡Pero eso no le interesaba a ella!  
  
Se preguntaba que le pudo haber visto Azurite a la niñita Kinomoto...  
  
¿Su belleza?  
  
-"no es solo eso. Soy bella también, de eso no hay duda"- pensaba sin una pizca de humildad. Podía asegurar que tenía más... tal vez era el caso de ser la hija de una familia siempre distinguida, no solo por ser de los más honorables y dignos, si no también por ser una de la familia que mejores producciones agrícolas daba a Azzarello.  
  
¡Pero eso era algo que a ella tampoco no le importaba!  
  
Pensó un momento. Tal vez teniendo la personalidad de Kinomoto todo cambiaría... claro: tenía que cruzar unas cuantas palabras y así podría adoptar su carácter... estudiar como se comportaba, como hablaba, como actuaba.  
  
Al fin y al cabo... solo era un cambio temporal, lo suficiente para distraer a Ran y que no tuviera oportunidad de detener aquella boda, conocía las mañas de Madame Suu, y si que era vengativa, eso no era algo muy hablado, nadie creería a un criado que una honorable dama fuese una asesina, por que aquella mujer por lo menos había matado a dos personas; un par de señoritas....que pretendían a Touya Kinomoto... aunque no sabía como la ahora Kaho Kinomoto se había librado de la maldición que era Suu sobre Touya  
  
-en un mes cumplirá los 3 meses ¿no es así?-preguntó Yukito mirando a Kaho y Touya quien abrazaba a su esposa  
  
-así es-sonrió la mujer- ¿y como van las cosas con la cosecha de esta temporada?-preguntó a Kinomoto  
  
-es verdad, no te lo había dicho-dijo recordando Touya- se robaron la mitad de la cosecha; aun no se sabe quien fue, pero no dudo que fueran los de Corben  
  
-yo tampoco, pero podríamos ser la única hacienda a la que asaltaron, y si hacemos esas declaraciones y fallamos, como se supone que hemos echo desde que todos estos problemas empezaron...  
  
-desde el deseo de crecimiento expansionista de Masashi todo se ha complicado...  
  
-Buenos días, capitán-saludó Eriol entrando a la oficina del Shaoran quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio  
  
-Buenos días, mi Coronel-dijo respetuosamente el otro hombre serio  
  
-ya tengo a una candidata perfecta para uno de los empleos que ofrece- sonrió Hiraguizawa sentándose delante del sujeto y cruzándose de piernas con aire misterioso  
  
-¿enserio?-inquirió sorprendido- ¿a quien se refiere?  
  
-trabaja en la taberna, una chica dulce y encantadora-explicó Eriol juntando las yemas de sus dedos- además sabe cocinar, y hacer el aseo, creo que mejor elección no hay  
  
-entiendo-afirmó Shaoran mirándolo- pero no creo... estaba pensando que la casa...-se sonrojó levemente- no creo que este lista para la llegada de Sakura...  
  
-oh-exclamo con gesto gracioso Hiraguizawa y acomodaba sus gafas- tal vez tiene razón, pero no creo que sea un problema que no tenga solución-sonrió con confianza- más tarde iremos a ver a esa señorita- se levantó y dio la vuelta para salir- así que si quiere ver a la señorita Sakura, le recomiendo que se apure  
  
A Shaoran tan solo le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la sala de la gran mansión de los Kinomoto, conversando sobre los últimos detalles de la boda, faltaba poco tiempo...  
  
-yo creo que deberían ser blancas-dijo Sakura mirando como Tomoyo daba un sorbo de su taza de té  
  
-ay Sakura, pero se vería muy...-Hiraguizawa buscaba la palabra- ...tradicional....  
  
-yo lo veo como un color neutral-dijo ensimismada- nadie sospechará de esa propiedad, puesto que es lo tradicional-dijo reaccionando ante la presencia de Tomoyo ante ella  
  
-bueno, no creo que el adorno de la iglesia tenga algo que ver-dijo mirándola a modo de regaño- pero por otro lado tienes razón, no amas a Li- ahí Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, inconscientemente- pero tampoco le odias...-terminó para luego continuar- ¡lo importante es que todo tiene que verse hermoso!  
  
-¡tiene razón, señora Hiraguizawa!-se oyó la voz de Madame Suu que al parecer solo había captado el pequeño grito entusiasmado de la joven ya casada, pasó por un lado de Tomoyo quien la miró con antipatía al igual que la que sería una Li política- ¡todo tiene que lucir espectacular!  
  
-Sakura me comentaba que quería algo sencillo-dijo Hiraguizawa tratando de desafiarla- y yo pienso que es una idea genial  
  
-si, después de todo-sonrió Sakura mirando a su prima, apoyándola:- solo irá la familia y amigos más cercanos...  
  
Madame Suu tan solo gruñó por lo bajo  
  
-tengo que ver si ya esta la cena...-dijo molesta retirándose  
  
Al salir Sakura agregó:  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo enormemente  
  
-siempre es un placer-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
Eriol cabalgó hasta el centro de ciudad Ghibli, al detenerse en la puerta de un edificio no muy grande y de color durazno, amarró el caballo blanco una vez estuvo abajo del animal, entró lentamente  
  
-¿se encuentra Tsukishiro?-preguntó a un joven que estaba allí, no con mayor edad que él mismo  
  
-si ¿quién le busca?  
  
-El Coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo para que luego el secretario se retirara añadiendo que le esperara sentado en la elegante salita  
  
El hombre entró por otra puerta y no tardó mucho en salir:  
  
-pase por favor, señor Coronel  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo para luego entrar por la misma puerta por la que había salido el otro  
  
-buenas tardes, Coronel-dijo de pie el amable Yukito- siéntese por favor pero ¿a que debo su visita?  
  
-gracias-dijo sentándose una vez más esta vez en una cómoda y refinada silla- no será mucho el tiempo que le quite bueno, verá, lo que sucede es que Aoshi Hiraguizawa, quien administra mis tierra, me ha informado de robos de las cosechas que se producen-vio que Tsukishiro asintió- quería pedirle se reuniera con él, para poder comparar los libros de las tierra que usted administra con las mías y las de Aoshi  
  
-claro que lo haré señor-afirmó Yukito decidido- en los terrenos que yo administro también se pudo reportar algún robo  
  
-bueno, entonces dejaré que discuta ese tema con mi hermano-dijo levantándose- si llegan a una conclusión que nos solo perjudique nuestros intereses si no los de muchos más...-se detuvo para ver la mirada de Yukito, el cual ya sabía que hablaba de Corben-...entonces tomaré cartas en el asunto  
  
-de acuerdo-dijo tomando la mano que Eriol le había ofrecido para despedirse- solo dígame la hora y el lugar y yo estaré allí  
  
-mañana a las seis de la tarde, se verán en la plaza principal, de ahí se dirigirán al lugar que crean ustedes más convenientes para tratar este asunto-le explicó- entonces le veré después, muchas gracias por atenderme  
  
-fue un honor, señor  
  
-hasta luego...  
  
Ran caminaba en silencio cerca del parque, encaminado a visitar a su comprador, parecía que por fin la suerte le sonreía... ¡por fin!  
  
También necesitaba un trabajo, para ganar un poco más...  
  
Si todo seguía así, pronto, tendría mucho que ofrecerle a Sakura y sería más fácil tenerla de regreso, junto a él....  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que sintió de su lado izquierdo para luego oír como algo chocaba con el suelo  
  
-¡lo siento!-dijo ayudando a un chico a levantar unos libros no muy pesados  
  
-no hay problema-sonrió el sujeto mirándolo- también ha sido mi culpa  
  
-pero por favor...-dijo no convencido- déjeme pagarle de alguna manera, le invitaré un café ¿que le parece?  
  
-¡vaya! ¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió más entusiasmado- es muy rara la gente que hace eso  
  
Ambos se encaminaron a la cafetería...  
  
-Mi nombre es Aoshi Hiraguizawa-sonrió el joven al que había invitado  
  
-Ran Azurite, un placer-se presentó el chico  
  
Entraron al lugar  
  
-¿que desean ordenar?-preguntó una señorita atractiva que no tardó en guiñar un ojo a Hiraguizawa, quien sonrió tranquilo  
  
-para mi que sea un café-dijo Aoshi mirándola- pero por favor que no sea muy pesado, después me es imposible dormir  
  
-lo mismo para mi-afirmó Ran mirando también a la chica quien luego se alejo con un caminar muy provocador que estaba dedicado a ellos, que veían como se iba...  
  
-¿a que se dedica?-preguntó Ran enfocando de nuevo su atención en el joven Aoshi  
  
-soy administrador de mis tierras y las de mi familia-sonrió el otro- ¿y usted?  
  
-soy hacendado-contestó Azurite tranquilamente- no están mis terrenos muy lejos de aquí por lo que no tengo que salir casi nunca, solo cuando se presentan problemas  
  
-¿y que hacía antes de nuestro encuentro?-preguntó un curioso Aoshi, ese chico le había caído bien...  
  
-buscaba un empleo-dijo algo avergonzado Ran- ya tengo comprador para mis cosechas, pero quisiera tener un poco más de dinero  
  
-¿de verdad?-dijo sorprendido el otro sujeto- precisamente, yo estaba buscando alguien que me ayudara-rió suavemente- estas cuentas me matan de vez en cuando...  
  
-bueno...-susurró mientras se le ocurría algo- yo se algo de matemáticas; claro, solo las sencillas, se leer y escribir  
  
-tal vez usted pueda ser mi colaborador-dijo satisfecho Aoshi- no prometo una salario muy alto, por que le estaría mintiendo... pero si es modesto  
  
-no necesito de mucho-sonrió Ran- solo tener un poco más...-los ojos del chico brillaron un momento  
  
-oh, supongo que una linda joven tiene que ver...-dijo examinándolo- creo que con mayor razón ¿cuando le gustaría comenzar?  
  
-¡hoy mismo si usted quiere!-dijo eufórico Ran  
  
-perfecto....  
  
La joven estaba ocupada en sus faenas cuando vio las dos figuras vestidas de militar y la mirada de Eriol Hiraguizawa, chocar con la de ella. Con una mano, le hizo señas y ella con una botella de vino y dos vasos, se acercó a los sujetos.  
  
-Capitán Li: Creo que recordará a la señorita Katsumi...  
  
-¿Cómo está señor Li?- saludó la joven de ojos azules. – Me contó el Coronel que está próximo a casarse- no notando ella como un sutil rosa se posaba en las mejillas del Capitán; pero si Eriol.- felicidades...  
  
-Ehhh, si. Gracias- dijo con sequedad.  
  
-Katsumi ¿Podría sentarse?- señaló Eriol una silla detrás de ella.  
  
-Mejor dígame así de pie- mirando detrás como el dueño de la taberna, le echaba de vez en cuando el ojo a la joven.- Así no me meterá en problemas...- abriendo la botella y tomándose todo su tiempo en depositar el contenido en dos copas.  
  
-Bueno, le he informado al Capitán de sus habilidades como cocinera y todo lo demás que hablamos.- Observando a Li asentir.- Solo necesitamos que esté disponible para antes de la boda...  
  
Katsumi estaba algo confundida ¿No sería requerida para servir "Después de la boda"? ¿Por qué antes?  
  
Pero ante su mirada confundida escuchó una voz decir-Verá: - comenzó el capitán a explicar.- Mi casa está adecuada para un hombre soltero; no para damas... aunque está muy limpia y todo lo demás, pero necesito a alguien que la adecue para la llegada de mi prometida y para el momento, mi esposa, ya sabe, cosas que requieren un toque femenino... ¿Me entiende?  
  
Katsumi asintió emocionada ante la idea de salir de aquella taberna.  
  
-Claro que vivirá en la casa, en las habitaciones acomodadas para el servicio... no será la única laborando allí: Planeo contratar varias personas más. Quiero que mi esposa no tenga que mover un dedo por nada en ningún momento.- Declaró con orgullo el capitán.- Tendrá un día de descanso y el salario es bueno, mas que la taberna, le aseguro, pero tendrá techo y comida... quiero que Sakura se sienta cómoda y feliz... ¿Qué me dice?  
  
La joven lo pensó solo unos segundos; La verdad era que, no era fanática de servir en aquella taberna: lo había hecho pues al encontrarse sola, sin nadie en el mundo, era necesario para subsistir y mas aun, cuando la situación con Corben ponía las cosas mas difíciles. Pero con aquel trabajo conocía a muchas personas en el ejército: Eriol Hiraguizawa entre ellos.  
  
-Me encantaría...- declaró Katsumi sonriéndoles.- Solo dígame cuando y donde está su casa y empezaremos...  
  
Shaoran asintió y Eriol sonrió.  
  
-Muy bien.- declaró Hiraguizawa.- Si me disculpa – ambos poniéndose de pie, pagando la botella y dejando propina.- Tenemos cosas que hacer... vamos Capitán...  
  
-Señorita.- se despidió cortésmente Shaoran Li marchándose con el Coronel y dejando a una muy ilusionada Katsumi.  
  
-Tiene suerte que Sakura no sea de las que se ponen celosas por mujeres bonitas Capitán...  
  
-¡Coronel! Pensé que el haberse casado con la señora Tomoyo... ¡¡usted recomendó a la señorita Katsumi!!  
  
-Que sea hombre y me de cuenta no es pecado- declaró el muy sabio Hiraguizawa- además, la señorita Katsumi es alguien muy seria, responsable y respetuosa; sobre todo, leal- haciendo una pausa.- Esa fue una de las dos razones para que se entrevistara contigo y la contrataras... y amo inmensamente a mi esposa- concluyó Hiraguizawa.  
  
-Si esa es una ¿Cuál es la otra, Coronel?  
  
Sonrió y con un brillo suspicaz en su mirada aclaró- Porque le estaré haciendo un favor a alguien... de colocársela bastante cerca... y sacarla de un sitio como este.  
  
Pero Shaoran Li, no hizo mas preguntas al respecto.  
  
Sakura caminaba por el amplio jardín de la residencia, la noche se avecinaba ya y la brisa fría ya se sentía...  
  
-ay Sakura-dijo algo sofocada Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la banquita que había allí- estoy tan cansada...  
  
Sakura le miró con algo sorpresa que se reflejó cuando extendió sus bellos ojos  
  
-yo sé que arreglar todo esto es muy difícil...-dijo Sakura examinándola- pero cuando te ibas a casar, nunca te cansabas...  
  
-bueno...-rió Tomoyo divertida- mi final del día ya no es después de cenar, ahora tengo que compartir mi tiempo con Eriol; y él es una persona que siempre tiene algo que contarte  
  
-...si tú lo dices...-dijo sentándose a su lado- ...entonces también yo estaré cansada... –suspiró mientras sus codos estaban sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza a la vez sobre sus manos y miraba el cielo  
  
-todo depende de como te portes con Li-sonrió Tomoyo- por que parece muy callado...  
  
-conmigo no lo es-dijo distraída- es más...-rió levemente- creo que es él, quien siempre me saca tema de conversación  
  
-¡eso si que es más sorprendente!-dijo entusiasmada Hiraguizawa  
  
-no lo creo-dijo con sencillez- últimamente ya no... Soy la de antes...  
  
-eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Tomoyo mirándola con detenimiento- te ves más... reflexiva.... tal vez pensativa...  
  
-me preocupa ese tal Corben...-suspiró Sakura enterrando su rostro entre sus manos- ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si se declara la guerra? ¡Shaoran tendría que ir a la guerra!  
  
-y Eriol también-dijo serenamente- y admito que me dolería mucho, pero es su responsabilidad...pero... si tú no amas a Li ¿por que te preocupas por él?  
  
Sakura se sonrojó hasta el tope  
  
-¡por que le quiero mucho!-dijo defendiéndose-...no es lo mismo que siento por Ran pero...-susurró  
  
-¡Querida Tomoyo!-se oyó desde la puerta por la que se llegaba al jardín  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa avanzaba con velocidad al encuentro con los labios de su esposa...  
  
Y posado en la puerta estaba Shaoran mirando la escena mientras al igual que él; Sakura se encontraba sonrojada  
  
Kinomoto se adelantó hasta llegar delante de Li, lo miró un momento  
  
-hola  
  
-hola-respondió él sonriendo, mirando como lucía- te vez muy hermosa...-le halagó un poco ruborizado  
  
-muchas gracias...-dijo mientras sus manos que estaban entrelazados delante de lo fuese su regazo, empezaban a sudar con nerviosismo, pero se animó y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo del chico  
  
Lo suficiente para poner sus manos sobre el pecho de este y apoyar su cabeza y pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de Shaoran rodeándola con delicada fuerza  
  
Shaoran inclinó su cabeza para poder besar los limpios y sedosos cabellos castaños de Sakura mientras la chica se sonrojaba sobre pasando el tope de lo permitido...  
  
Sakura cerró sus ojos, aún tenía la cabeza gacha y él seguía besando el cabello...  
  
Tan solo levantó su rostro, para sorprender a Li... aprisionó sus labios con timidez, al principio ninguno de los dos se movió, sus labios tan solo se tocaban pero luego él, hacía que ella respondiera con la misma pasión que le daba, y después estaban separados, abrazados... como antes...  
  
-últimamente no he visto a tu hermano-dijo Shaoran rompiendo el silencio  
  
-mi padre me ha dicho que últimamente ha estado más ocupado de lo normal...- dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco para luego mirar el ya oscuro cielo y sentir el viento- el invierno se acerca con rapidez...  
  
-¿tienes frío?-preguntó preocupado mirándola y estrechándola más  
  
-para nada-dijo sonriente- ¿sabes? Tomoyo me ha dicho que se cansa mucho... dice que es por que en la noche charla con el señor Hiraguizawa...  
  
-bueno, ellos se aman mucho...-susurró- me parece lo más aceptable, después de todo, no se ven en todo el día completo, bueno a excepción de las mañanas y las misma noches-dijo sonrojado al notar los ojos de Sakura sobre él  
  
-a mi me parece un poco extraño-dijo Sakura con confianza  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-inquirió no entendiendo de lo que hablaba su prometida  
  
-no lo sé-dijo- pero siento como si esa no fuera la verdadera razón-dijo analizando como Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban  
  
-ya he contratado a alguien para la casa-dijo Shaoran distrayéndola  
  
-¿de verdad?-preguntó sorprendida- ¿como lo conseguiste?  
  
-hoy por la tarde, mi Coronel me llevó ha hablar con una joven que él mismo ya había entrevistado antes-sonrió mirándola- me ha parecido excelente persona  
  
-me alegro-dijo tranquila mientras apoyaba de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre para darse cuenta de que Hiraguizawa y la que era Daidouji se besaban de nuevo, cosa que la sonrojó un poco- ¿vamos a dentro?-preguntó tratando de no mirarlos  
  
Shaoran lo único que hizo fue reír para luego tomar la mano de Sakura y sacarla del jardín.....  
  
Hola! Y sigo aquí con medios ánimos de escribir... ahhh (suspiro) con esta inspiración tan decadente... pero ¡viva la vida! Tenemos todo un fic por continuar ¬¬  
  
Bueno, saludos especiales a Celina Sosa a Tsuki lunita :P y a Crystal - ¡a todas ellas, muchas gracias! Ah! Se me olvidaba ¡también a Gaba!  
  
Vaya que me esta costando... pero todo x ustedes XP ¿¡¡se imaginan todo lo que tendría que hacer!!? O.ô!!!  
  
Realmente me volvería loca... de por si... ¡pero no importa!  
  
Bueno me voy, y sigan leyendo :P por que si no me pongo triste TT y a todos los que leen este fic que no sean estas amigas ¡por fis! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Me desespero! XP  
  
...necesito que me consuelen...  
  
Sniffff... XX  
  
Bueno me voy  
  
LadysilverMoon 


	11. Conclusiones

Amor en tiempos de Guerra  
  
Ladysilvermoon14  
  
Cap. 11.- Conclusiones  
  
Sakura miraba a Shaoran sonrojada y como este le abrazaba por los brazos, mientras ella tan solo se limitaba a tener sus manos sobre su regazo y parecer tímida y muy avergonzada  
  
No hablaban, extrañamente parecía que Shaoran quería que Sakura le dijera algo, pero ella no encontraba un tema ¿de que podría hablarle siendo él un militar que sabía muchas más cosa que ella?  
  
Pero se sentía tonta por quizás no atreverse, después de todo, se casaría con él y compartirían su vida, no podían estar como en ese momento, toda la vida ¿verdad?  
  
Y sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por los cálidos labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos, que tomaban la iniciativa... que la embargaban, que parecía que le pedían que le dijera la verdad, como si ellos supieran como su dueño era engañado por ella....  
  
Sabía cuanto la amaba, por que se lo había demostrado innumerables veces, por que se lo había dicho... y ella jamás le había dicho un "te estimo" o "que lindo" o "te quiero" y es que no se atrevía, se sentiría culpable, aunque esas palabras fueran la más pura verdad...  
  
Y lo eran, sabía que lo eran y Shaoran era un chico muy especial, si tan solo se hubieran cruzado antes... antes de haber conocido a Ran, esos momentos fueran diferentes le estaría gritando "¡te amo!"...si... seguramente eso estaría haciendo....  
  
Se sonrojo con fuerza, mientras sentía como el aire empezaba a faltarle y también como Li se separaba de ella con delicadeza y lentitud...  
  
-...te amo tanto...-le susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos, teniendo su cara entre sus manos y algunos cabellos que habían quedado también atrapados, acariciaba con dulzura las mejillas rojas  
  
Sakura colocó sus manos sobre las del chico y repentinamente las quitó para luego colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza; como tratando de disculparse, de decirle la verdad, guardó silencio mientras parecía que examinaba su rostro  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntó algo extrañado ante la actitud de su novia, parecía como si tratara de verificar que no fuera otra persona  
  
Se comportaba de una forma muy rara, una forma que no la caracterizaba...  
  
Normalmente Sakura era muy distraída, y parecía hasta algo despreocupada y no muy interesada en saber quienes eran los que la rodeaban o que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor...  
  
-¿si, dime?-contestó ella mirándole a los ojos con un toque soñador, se sentía como si nunca lo hubiera visto tan detenidamente; sabía de lo apuesto que era; pero esa tarde parecía que lo había notado con una mayor magnitud, sintió como si algo de pronto la llenara completamente, también estaba sonrojada mientras sentía las manos de Shaoran sobre su espalda y talle  
  
-¿te sientes bien?-viendo su sonrojo y además la bella mirada que le dirigía, no es que nunca le hubiera visto los ojos esmeraldas... tan solo que ese día se veían espectacularmente más hermosos que nunca...  
  
-por supuesto que si...-dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro y mirando directamente los ojos ambarinos, y también dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo hermosos que eran, y que los podía apreciar con claridad a pesar de que él era más alto que ella misma y de algunos mechones del ya característico cabello rebelde del chico  
  
-¿estas segura?- trató de averiguar más  
  
-si, muy segura-dijo acercándose para besarlo  
  
Lo besaba sin piedad, con toda la pasión que podía tener colocando sus manos en la amplia espalda de él y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo femenino tratando de incitarlo a que le besara con mayor fuerza que la de ella misma y este así obedeció  
  
De pronto se sentía tan feliz así, besándolo, lo que se preguntaba es que si con cualquier hombre se podría sentir así, bueno, con Ran si que se había sentido así en los pocos momentos como aquel; también quería saber si acaso, si todo hubiera seguido con Ran, sentiría siempre lo mismo, y si ya casada con Shaoran; también seguiría sintiendo todo aquello...  
  
El aire empezaba a relucir su escasa presencia gracias a la misma falta de este, pero aún así, ella no se detenía...  
  
Olvidándose ambos que, estaban en el salón de la casa Kinomoto. La verdad, Sakura, le gustaba esos besos de los cuales comenzaba a aprender. Esa era la prueba.  
  
-ejem...-Fujitaka miraba con asombro todo aquello: nunca había visto a Sakura besar, pero nunca pensó que la primera vez que lo hiciera, vería que era tan apasionada y tan apegada al cuerpo de un hombre, mientras el Capitán tenía una de sus manos en la espalda de Sakura y la otra en la pequeña cintura de la chica.  
  
Pero la compañía que seguía a Fujitaka era lo que se llamaría "mal momento" para tal despliegue de sentimientos y por supuesto, expresiones. Además de todo, por la época, los tiempos.  
  
Se separaron totalmente avergonzados pues ya no solo era Fujitaka el que los estuviera contemplando, si no también: Eriol y Tomoyo que había entrado en ese preciso momento, además de Touya, Kaho y Yukito que había llegado junto con Kinomoto padre y la misma Madame Suu.  
  
-ehhh... yo...-tartamudeó Shaoran totalmente rojo. No podía articular una oración completa.  
  
-¡¡¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!!-empezó Touya a gritar a todo pulmón abalanzándose contra Li pero Sakura se interpuso con mirada decidida.  
  
-¡hermano: no te atrevas a tocar ni un solo cabello de Shaoran!-dijo desafiante  
  
-¡pero Sakura!- peleó en defensa de la dignidad de su hermana mas pequeña.- ¿¡No viste lo que te estaba haciendo!?-gritó desesperado Touya señalando detrás de ella- ¡te estaba comiendo!  
  
-¡eso no es verdad!-protestó Sakura-¡yo comencé! ¡Era yo quien lo besaba así!-dijo para luego silenciarse totalmente morada...  
  
Tomoyo estaba que no aguantaba la risa. Incluso miró a su lado a Eriol y este observaba con interés a Shaoran.  
  
Incluso, su mirada brilló aun mas. Tomoyo conocía a Eriol bastante bien: Aquella escena de su prima y el Capitán, le costaría un largo periodo departe de Eriol en bromas e indirectas al pobre militar.  
  
-vamos, calma-dijo Fujitaka sonriendo mirando a los próximos a casarse: mejor no mencionaría nada pues acaloraría a su hijo y avergonzaría a Sakura. En verdad, por un segundo, pensó en la madre de sus hijos. Shaoran y Touya aun tenían una lucha de miradas. ¿Cuál mataría primero a quien?  
  
Sakura aun seguía cerca de Shaoran pero delante de este, para evitar cualquier ataque departe de su hermano.  
  
Recordó sus días con Nadeshiko. Por un instante, se olvidó que estaba con su nueva pareja. Recordándole , preguntó- Suu ¿tenías algo que decirme?  
  
-si...-dijo mirando también a Li y a Sakura algo sorprendida- pero te lo digo luego...  
  
-vamos a cenar, Touya-le dijo Kaho tratando de relajar a su marido- tengo algo de hambre-sonrió- ¿dejarás a tu hijo con hambre?  
  
Kinomoto reaccionó después de casi estar matando a Shaoran con la mirada  
  
-si...- dijo a regañadientes.  
  
Despidiéndose pues ya era hora de marcharse, tosió para anunciar-nos vemos mañana, Capitán-sonrió pícaramente Eriol al igual que Tomoyo que iba de su brazo- después de esto, tendremos una divertida conversación-rió por lo bajo.  
  
Alejándose de su esposo para llevarse a un rincón a Sakura, Tomoyo la acorraló.  
  
-ay, Sakurita-rió divertida Tomoyo mirando a su amiga que estaba del otro lado- solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso en frente de TU hermano...  
  
Sakura tan solo asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, tenía toda la razón ¿como se había atrevido a que esas palabras salieran de su boca?  
  
Tomoyo se aferró del brazo que Eriol le ofreció. La pareja de casados se alejaban caminando uno a lado del otro y Shaoran los seguía con la vista.  
  
Mientras tanto la señorita Kinomoto tan solo miraba a Li sin comprender todo lo que hacía.... ¡era tan confuso! Al notar que Shaoran regresaba su vista hacia ella, esta la apartó, fingiendo mirar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él.  
  
Pero ¿cómo fue que ella lo pudo besar así? Se azoró de nada mas pensar y repetir la imagen una y otra vez en su cabeza. Solo las palabras de su prometido, le sacaron impetuosamente de sus pensamientos.  
  
-será mejor que me retire antes de meterte en más problemas-dijo algo sonrojado mientras se dirigía a la sala para recoger el sombrero que había dejado allí, al entrar con Sakura y regresar para besar con delicadeza su mejilla- por cierto, mañana no podré venir, tengo servicio-y sonrió al ver la cara de total incomprensión de Sakura- tendré que dormir en el regimiento eso es todo, pero no puedo salir de allí ni en el día ni en la noche...-pronto de nuevo la tenía atrapada en sus brazos- te extrañaré...- dijo hundiendo el rostro en el bello cabello de la joven.  
  
-no pasará mucho antes de volvernos a ver-sonrió tratando de animarlo- ya verás que el día se pasará volando...  
  
El chico suspiró con resignación.  
  
-lo sé, bien entonces ya me voy-dijo besando ahora sus labios con total sensibilidad.  
  
Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta.  
  
-que te vaya bien...-le dijo una vez el joven estaba montado en su caballo color marrón- por favor, cuídate mucho...  
  
-lo haré-sonrió mientras el animal comenzaba a trotar- te veré luego-la chica tan solo se despidió con su mano para luego entrar a la mansión  
  
-esta noche has estado espectacular-sonrió Yukito mirándola. La había esperado (por lo que parecía) hasta que terminara de despedirse- Touya nunca ha estado tan molesto, ja ja-decía tratando de animarla para el regaño que seguro le daría su amigo.  
  
-...si...- dijo por lo bajito y algo azorada.  
  
Shaoran cabalgaba con lentitud para luego recordar que tenía que llevar la carta al correo, pues cerrarían... en su tiempo libre en la oficina había podido redactar la carta a su prima Mei Ling...  
  
Su prima que siempre, según ella, había estado enamorada de él...  
  
También llevaba la carta a su madre, con la noticia y expresándoles sus deseos de que asistiera a la ceremonia; al que seguro sería el día más feliz de su vida... ¡el que marcaría su vida para siempre!  
  
-Sakura...-suspiró mirando al cielo oscuro con una clara sonrisa.  
  
Le había emocionado de alguna manera lo que había hecho Sakura esa noche en su propia casa, sus cálidos besos, expresándole sentimientos, pero tampoco podía dejar de sorprenderse... ¡Nunca había visto o sentido a Sakura tan apasionada! ¡con sus sentimientos a flor de piel! ¡tan expresiva, como si se sintiera comprendida! ¿como si hubiera encontrado una respuesta? Pero... ¿a que?  
  
No tenía sentido quebrarse la cabeza con todo aquello, lo que importaba era que: Sakura ya estaba más tranquila (a su parecer)  
  
Bajó del caballo velozmente para luego entrar a un edificio que se veía algo viejo; totalmente blanco y con algunas marcas de humedad, todo estaba muy oscuro pues las únicas ventadas que tenía aquel lugar tenían las cortinas cerradas, además de que ya era de noche...  
  
Había varios escritorios con personas sentadas detrás de ellos; y que tenían unas velas encendidas, lo que hacía que aquella gran oficina pareciera acogedora  
  
-buenas noches-saludó Shaoran a un anciano que vestía elegantemente y se encontraba en detrás de un escritorio  
  
-buenas noches, señor-respondió el hombre con voz ronza y hasta algo amarga- ¿en que le puedo servir?  
  
-quiero mandar esto a Ciudad del Norte-dijo Li seriamente entregando dos sobres y dando el pago por los servicios- necesito que lleguen lo más pronto posible, es de vital importancia que lleguen esta misma semana  
  
-veré que puedo hacer-dijo el otro sujeto con la misma voz que también denotaba cansancio- tal vez haya un mensajero que este disponible aún... no le prometo nada  
  
-gracias-dijo haciendo un breve reverencia para después salir de allí  
  
-¿que has dicho mocosa?-preguntó un hombre regordete y de cara gruñona- ¡no puedes hacer eso!  
  
-¡claro que puedo, señor!-protestó enojada Katsumi mirándolo- ¡ya se lo he dicho! ¡¡¡Renuncio!!!-y salió con furia de aquel bar dejando a su ex-jefe tan sorprendido como enojado  
  
-maldita mocosa...-murmuró antes de regresar a sus labores  
  
Katsumi que había salido del bar decidida por dirigirse a su vivienda y recoger todas sus cosas al salir con todo, recordaba la dirección que le había dado el coronel hacía mucho tiempo ya, al llegar se sentó cerca de unos árboles plantados en los jardines  
  
-¿que hace aquí?-inquirió sorprendido Aoshi  
  
-yo...me salí del bar...-contestó sonrojada- y vengo a ver si el coronel Hiraguizawa me podría llevar con el capitán Li...  
  
-bueno, él ahora no se encuentra, pero podemos esperarlo adentro-dijo señalando la casa y sonriendo con amabilidad  
  
-no, aquí estaré bien, gracias...-dijo el tomate Kirobe  
  
-entonces aquí le haré compañía-dijo más sonriente aún, sentándose a un lado de ella  
  
Platicaron un buen rato tranquilamente hasta que...  
  
-¿a usted le gusta mi hermano, no es verdad?-le preguntó Aoshi con una falsa sonrisa de comprensión  
  
-al principio si, pero... ahora que está casado...-suspiró con pesadumbre- ...no es correcto...  
  
-entiendo...  
  
-pero no soltero podía yo acceder a alguien como él...-dijo agachando la cabeza  
  
-no diga eso-comentó el tomando sus manos con delicadeza mientras Katsumi regresaba a un color rojo que ya parecía normal. Aoshi se acercó lentamente al rostro incendiado de la guapa chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción...  
  
-¡Aoshi! ¡Kirobe!-se oyó la voz de Eriol que hizo que se separaran con brusquedad antes del acto y el administrador Hiraguizawa retiró sus manos de las de Katsumi  
  
-buenas noches-saludó Tomoyo a su lado sonriente  
  
-señora...-se levantó Kirobe haciendo una exagerada reverencia  
  
-¿que hace aquí?-preguntó extrañado Eriol  
  
-renuncié al bar y pues...-se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba  
  
-vino a ver si la podías llevar a donde el capitán Li-apoyó Aoshi tranquilo  
  
-pues encaminémonos, no hace mucho se fue a su casa-sonrió Eriol  
  
-muchas gracias, señor-dijo Katsumi dando una nueva reverencia  
  
-le ayudo-dijo Aoshi tomando la aja de Kirobe  
  
-en marcha-volvió a sonreír Eriol complacido, se notaba el interés de Aoshi...  
  
-ha llegado el correo-anunció una joven de cabello castaño  
  
-gracias Tse Ling-dijo una señora de cabello negro y ojos azules de rostro sereno y serio, de piel blanca como nieve tomó las cartas y revisó el remitente para luego de una mirada de sorpresa sonrió  
  
-¿se le ofrece algo más señora?-preguntó la criada con seriedad  
  
-si, llama a Mei Ling- afirmó la señora dejando una carta sobre la mesita de té  
  
-como usted ordene-dijo con una reverencia  
  
Ieran Li despegó el sello de la carta con la delicadeza y desdoblarla al instante y recorrer rápidamente las líneas que venían en aquella hoja clara y el gesto de sorpresa regresó al hermoso rostro de la mujer  
  
-¿me llamaste, tía?-preguntó la bella joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos  
  
-Shaoran te ha enviado una carta-contestó con simpleza doblando de nuevo la hoja que tenía en manos y entregó a Mei Ling su respectiva correspondencia  
  
-¿Shaoran?-inquirió extrañada recibiéndola para también abrirla al instante y leerla a una velocidad enorme-¡vaya!-exclamó entre sorprendida y alegre- ...se nos casa...  
  
-si, con una tal Sakura Kinomoto-comentó la Señora Li- pide mi presencia en la ceremonia  
  
-a mi me invita a vivir con ellos-dijo leyéndola de nuevo con mucho cuidado por si no había leído correctamente- para que su esposa no esté sola....es verdad....yo una vez se lo pedí...  
  
-¿aceptarás?-preguntó la señora de la casa  
  
-¡claro! ¡¿Cuántas veces Shaoran Li te invita a estar con él voluntariamente?!  
  
-en eso tienes razón...-reflexionó la mujer  
  
-muy bien señorita-sonrió Eriol mirando a Katsumi mientras la chica llevaba unas cuantas chalinas, alguna remendadas y el otro chico cargaba una caja con las pertenencias de la joven los otros tres eran acompañados por Tomoyo Hiraguizawa- la casa de Li esta cerca y como le dije el capitán está allí mismo  
  
-¿por que tenemos que ir ahora?-preguntó ya entrando en ella vergüenza –tal vez mañana...  
  
-no por que mañana estará en servicio-interrumpió cortésmente Tomoyo mientras la doncella se sonrojaba: ¡no debía hacer eso! ¡El Coronel Hiraguizawa estaba casado! ¿¡Cómo lo había olvidado en cinco minutos!? ¡si la señora estaba a un metro de ella!  
  
-solo tendrás que hacerle de desayunar mañana por la mañana-añadió Aoshi serenamente para desvanecer el incómodo silencio- lo verás hasta la tarde del día siguiente....  
  
-comprendo-sonrió Katsumi al joven haciendo que este intentara mirar a cualquier otro sitio excepto a donde ella se encontraba  
  
Legaron a las puertas de una gran mansión, Eriol tocó levemente, esperaron poco tiempo antes de que Li se asomara con el cabello más rebelde. Parecía que acababa de despertar por que sus ojos ambarinos se veían adormilados  
  
-¿coronel?-preguntó sorprendido-¿que pasa? ¿es Corben?  
  
-no, no capitán-sonrió Eriol tranquilizante- se que es un poco tarde pero he traído a la señorita Kirobe, ni a mi familia de a mi nos apetece que siga en ese bar-agregó el ver el rostro confundido de Li-además tuvo que salir de ese lugar  
  
-pasen por favor-se apresuró a decir Shaoran haciendo a un lado- bueno, supongo que no estaría mal tener a alguien por ahora, además podría ver que se puede hacer por esta casa-dijo mirando el vestíbulo  
  
-no esta nada mal, si me permite decirlo, señor-añadió con amabilidad  
  
-¿usted cree?-preguntó Shaoran no muy convencido de las palabras de al joven  
  
¡por supuesto!-apoyó Tomoyo inspeccionando la casa al igual que la misma Kirobe y Aoshi- A Sakura no le molestará para nada vivir aquí  
  
-tenemos que irnos, se hace más tarde-anunció Eriol quien tan solo se limitaba a observar- con su permiso, capitán, y de nuevo espero me disculpe por interrumpir su tiempo de descanso  
  
-no se preocupe, coronel-contestó el chico pasando una mano por su cabello dejandolo aun más alborotado  
  
-nos veremos mañana-dijo Eriol dando una mano a Shaoran que la estrechó. Mientras Hiraguizawa dejaba las cosas de Katsumi  
  
-hasta luego, Li-sonrió Tomoyo mientras Li daba una ligera reverencia, y al despedirse de Aoshi tan solo lo hicieron con un movimiento de sus cabezas  
  
Al salir este Katsumi se quedó mirándolo un momento mientras el sujeto le sonreía con dulzura  
  
-ejem...  
  
Katsumi regresó a la tierra y se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para poder mirar a Shaoran que parecía haber notado su distraimiento  
  
-Su habitación es por aquí-dijo-¿gusta que le ayude?-agregó mirando la caja llena de ropa y cosas personales  
  
-no señor, por favor no se preocupe-sonrió con timidez recogiendo la caja  
  
-como quiera-dijo encogiéndose de hombre y comenzando a caminar  
  
Llegaron hasta la cocina y de allí hasta un pasillo que tenía varias puertas, en la primera Shaoran se detuvo y la abrió  
  
-esta es su habitación-indicó el militar a Katsumi que se asombró, no era un cuarto de lo más elegante pero no estaba nada mal y tenía lo adecuado para vivir tranquilamente  
  
-muchas gracias, señor-dijo la chica dando una reverencia  
  
-bueno, nos veremos mañana-dijo Shaoran a modo de despedida  
  
-si, que descanse señor-dijo Katsumi otra vez reverenciándolo  
  
Li solo salió de allí a paso rápido para no incomodar a la chica  
  
Madame Suu entró a la habitación de Sakura que ya estaba dormida, con una paz que le daba mucha más hermosura además de la que ya le pertenecía a la joven como herencia de su madre: Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
  
-esperaba encontrarla despierta-dijo mirando a la chica y luego dirigiéndose hasta la ventana y cerrar las largas cortinas-no entiendo por que no cierra aquí... tal vez...  
  
Flash back  
  
Suu entró a la habitación que estaba en ese momento en penumbras, no encontró de inmediato a quien buscaba y lo vio en el balcón, al joven de 17 años que estaba incluido y parecía hablar con alguien en susurros  
  
-Touya...-interrumpió a lo que el joven se le erizaban los cabellos oscuros de la nuca  
  
-¿si? ¡Ah! Madame Suu-decía Touya mirándole con desagrado  
  
-¿con quién hablabas?-preguntó desafiante caminando hacia la orilla del balcón y notando la figura de una señorita que caminaba y giraba su cabeza para mirar hacía la casa de la familia Kinomoto-¿una novia?-inquirió disgustada  
  
-no-contestó con fortaleza el sujeto  
  
-¿entonces quien es?-insistió la mujer más molesta aun  
  
-ese es mi problema-dijo indiferente el chico entrando a sus aposentos- por favor retírese que tengo que cambiarme  
  
Madame Suu miró por el balcón y de pronto estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Touya para salir  
  
-hasta mañana, querido....-dijo saliendo y una vez en el pasillo agregó:- será nejor que te despidas de esa niña, por que se irá muy lejos....  
  
Fin de flashback   
  
-incluso te mataría a ti-susurro mirándola con profundo odio- pero serás la fuente de mi riqueza... tal vez... luego me deshaga de ti...  
  
-Buenos días-saludó el chico entrando en el despacho  
  
-Buenos días, Aoshi-sonrió el otro sujeto  
  
-¿cómo vas con eso?-preguntó Hiraguizawa mirando un libro que Azurite tenía en manos  
  
-bien, tus cuentas y hasta ahora las mías han coincidido con total exactitud-aclaró el hombre- falta demasiada cosecha...  
  
-hoy veremos a Yukito Tsukishiro-anunció Aoshi tomando asiento y tomando unas cuantas hojas y compararlas- para poder comparar los libros de nuestros clientes  
  
-Tsukishiro....-susurró –Ran- me suena...  
  
-bueno, según me he informado es uno de los administradores más reconocidos que puede haber en Ghibli  
  
-ya veo...-dijo simplemente sin preocuparse y regresar a lo que estaba  
  
-buenos días, señor-dijo alegremente Katsumi llevando un plato hasta la mesa- espero le agrade el desayuno  
  
-gracias...-dijo sorprendido Shaoran mientras se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa larga de madera- ¿si podrá arreglar la casa?  
  
-su casa es muy elegante mi señor-dijo tímidamente- solo necesita un poco de luz y algunos cuadros, tal vez no estarían mal algunas flores...  
  
-lo mejor sería que fueran de cerezo blanco-comentó Li mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca- después de todo mi prometida se llama Sakura...  
  
Shaoran se pudo de pie después de haber ingerido ese bocado y salió del gran comedor para después regresar con una bolsita- por favor, con este dinero compre lo que sea necesario- con esto compre lo que sea necesario para que esta casa quede decente para la llegada de Sakura  
  
-como usted diga-dijo dando una reverencia y después recibir la bolsita de tela roja que tintineaba con el movimiento- pero termine de desayunar, esta es la comida más importante del día  
  
A Shaoran solo le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca  
  
-cl...Claro...-dijo incrédulo y siguió comiendo  
  
Sakura caminaba por la plaza teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con Ran Azurite  
  
-y ayer por la noche la llevamos hasta la casa de tu prometido- decía Tomoyo con tranquilidad  
  
-supongo que no le gustaba mucho su antiguo trabajo-opinó Kinomoto  
  
-pero me di cuenta de que a esa señorita le agrada mucho Eriol- Hiraguizawa comentó sonriendo sin alterarse- y también el joven Aoshi  
  
-se ve que confías plenamente en el Coronel-añadió Sakura sonriendo  
  
Repentinamente alguien pasó entre ellas y se escondió  
  
-disculpen señoritas ¿no vieron a una chica corriendo por aquí  
  
Sakura sintió un jalón en su vestido casi desesperado  
  
-señora Hiraguizawa-corrigió Tomoyo mirando a Kinomoto- no señor, no hemos visto a nadie-dijo una vez que notó que Sakura negaba con la cabeza  
  
-disculpen la molestia-dijo dando una reverencia y luego alejarse buscando a la chica que estaba detrás de ellas escondida  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo la joven rubia y de ojos negros  
  
-¿por que la perseguía ese hombre?-inquirió Sakura  
  
-no lo sé...-suspiró la chica- mi nombre es Soichiro  
  
-yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-se presentó la de hermosos ojos verdes- no se preocupe y menos si no sabía por que la perseguían-sonrió con amabilidad  
  
-de nuevo les agradezco-hizo una reverencia y también se alejó de ambas damas- amable y educada además de comprensiva también algo curiosa.... ya veremos si funciona con Azurite....  
  
-aquí el general le manda estos papeles-dijo Shaoran entrando con una pequeña montaña de hojas y pergaminos -gracias-dijo sin parar de escribir- si que hay trabajo  
  
-realmente si-aseguró Shaoran sentándose en la silla frente a Eriol- incluso en mi área  
  
-y usted lleva días de adelanto- comentó sin mirarlo- solo son registros de armas, los jefes no deberían preocuparse  
  
-tal vez sospechan algo...-opinó Li  
  
-quizá, en mis años de servicio jamás habían hecho esto-agregó pensativo y serio  
  
Shaoran permaneció sentado sin expresión alguna en el apuesto rostro  
  
-¿aburrido?-inquirió sorprendido Hiraguizawa  
  
-hoy no veré a Sakura-dijo con fastidio- En todo el día...  
  
-le entiendo, capitán-dijo el otro sujeto con serenidad contemplando su ceño ya molesto- pero es nuestra obligación es estar aquí por si sucede algo malo  
  
-si, si, ya lo se-dijo poniéndose de pie- nos veremos después...  
  
Aoshi y Ran se encontraban de pie en la plaza principal de Ghibli y pudo notar la mansión Kinomoto delante de ellos, Azurite la contempló esperando a que milagrosamente Sakura Kinomoto saliera por aquella gran puerta  
  
Hiraguizawa se dio cuenta de la dirección de la mirada del chico  
  
-mi hermano tiene un amigo que se casará con la señorita de esa casa  
  
-¿Sakura?-exclamó sorprendido-...eh... ¿Sakura Kinomoto?-dijo rectificando  
  
-mi hermano también me ha comentado que es una persona muy pero muy bella- dijo mirando ahora él la mansión al igual que el otro- tenemos una amiga que trabajará para ellos, también es preciosa, se llama Katsumi Kirobe, trabajaba en un bar, un lugar muy elegante...-se quedó callado un momento- ahora que lo recuerdo una vez te vi salir de allí...  
  
-¿de verdad?-inquirió extrañado  
  
-si, llevabas un rostro increíblemente triste-dijo rememorando aquel momento—me parecía que hubieras hablado con ella, es más cuando le pregunté dijo que tenías problemas amorosos o algo así...  
  
-la chica con la que hable...-dijo pensativo-"trabajará para Sakura"- genial, me alegro que alguien como ella saliera de ese ambiente  
  
-¿Aoshi Hiraguizawa?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos hacia lo que ambos jóvenes se dieran la vuelta y se encontraran cara a cara con un hombre joven, un poco más alto de cabellos plateados y anteojos  
  
-si ese soy yo-contestó el que tenía ese nombre-usted debe ser Yukito Tsukishiro, él es Ran Azurite: mi ayudante  
  
-es un placer-sonrió Ran  
  
-el placer es mío-dijo Yukito amablemente- ¿que les parece si nos retiramos?  
  
-vamos-decía Aoshi comenzando a camina mientras Ran echaba una última mirada a la mansión....  
  
Sakura sacó una prenda para cubrirse del frío que había dentro de la casa, veía por la ventana de su habitación sin notar nada especial, ni que un chico al que amaba se alejaba de allí lentamente. Tomoyo estaba sentada en la cama mientras tejía  
  
-espero decirle pronto a Eriol-decía la joven señora- soy tan feliz  
  
-me alegro tanto por ti, Tomoyo-dijo Sakura aproximándose a ella y tomarle después las manos- yo creo que ese bebé hará al Coronel muy feliz tanto como a ti-sonrió  
  
-muchas gracias por acompañarme a ver al médico-dijo viendo como su amiga se sentaba a su lado sonriente- cuenta con que yo también lo haré cuando sea su turno...  
  
Kinomoto se sonrojó hasta el tope abriendo los ojos verdes como platos entre sorprendida y asustada por las palabras de su amiga:  
  
-...eh...yo...  
  
-Li es un hombre muy apuesto y tú muy hermosa...-decía riendo- sus niños serán preciosos- de los ojos azules salieron brillantes estrellas  
  
A Sakura le resbaló una gran gota de sudor aun sonrojada  
  
-voy por té-se justificó Kinomoto para salir de allí, salió de la habitación rápidamente, lo único que Tomoyo hizo mientras reía fue negar con la cabeza  
  
-no hay duda-dijo Yukito mirando ambos libros- perdimos varias toneladas, conozco a varias personas más y me dicen lo mismo, pero por desgracia las tierras que administramos por estar cercanas a la frontera como unas cuantas más, son las que más robos presentan...  
  
-entonces Corben-dijo Aoshi  
  
Ambos hombres guardaron silencio y miraron a Ran que tenía la mirada perdida recordando el hermoso rostro de Sakura Kinomoto, tenía que encontrar a esa tal Kirobe que había dicho Aoshi, y preguntarle por Sakura ¡tenía que saber algo de ella!  
  
-¿Ran?-exclamó Hiraguizawa extrañado- ¿que pasa?  
  
-nada, perdónenme-dijo agitando su cabeza hacía los lados agitadamente  
  
-entonces le informará al coronel ¿cierto?-dijo Yukito serio  
  
-si así es-contestó Aoshi sonriendo con serenidad- tenemos que retirarnos- se puso de pie seguido de Azurite- espero que el coronel ya se encuentre allí para que actúe de inmediato, no veremos pronto señor Tsukishiro-dijo estrechando la mano del joven de anteojos  
  
-hasta luego-dijo Ran haciendo lo mismo de "jefe"  
  
-que les vaya bien-se despidió cortésmente  
  
La noche en Ghibli parecía tranquila y un joven militar enamorado, que estaba en servicio, descansaba cómodamente en uno de los sofás largos que tenía en su oficina y estaba debajo de la ventana, miraba las tintineantes estrellas, pensando en la persona que más quería:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto ¡como la amaba! Se sentía feliz por sentir lo que sentía por la joven de ojos verdes, no podía creer la suerte que tenía por el simple hecho de que llegara a su vida con tanta facilidad, sin que él ni ella lo planearan tan inesperadamente...  
  
-capitán prepare sus armas-llegó un hombre de canas y algo robusto- salimos de "paseo"-sonrió con ironía  
  
Shaoran lo miró algo incrédulo  
  
....Corben.....  
  
Continuará.....   
  
Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, originalmente la actualización era dentro de uhhhhhhh pero me aburro si no hago nada, la verdad la primera actualización que haría esería de Fuerza Naval pero, no he podido avanzar nada de nada me las he visto muy negras con este fic, tengo avanzado de amor así que les traigo esto, la verdad es que se pone mejor jejeje ¡aunque no me crean!  
  
Saludos a todos los que me han apoyado desde el comienzo thanks!!!  
  
Nos vemos luego, espero que sea con Fuerza TT  
  
Los quiere LadySilverMoon14 


	12. Beso y espada

Amor en tiempos de Guerra  
  
Ladysilvermoon14  
  
Cap. 12.- Beso y espada  
  
Y él que pensó que sería una noche larga, aburrida y pesada.  
  
Shaoran se levantó a toda velocidad del sofá, mientras se colocaba adecuadamente el uniforme azul, apurado preparó su arma de fuego y espada y tomó el sombrero donde relucía una estrella de oro al igual que en cada una de sus hombreras, salió de la oficina viendo la movilización de los soldados en el regimiento  
  
Se encontraba en los amplios patios de este donde ya había algunas filas con sus respectivos comandantes  
  
-¡Li!-llamó el que era el general de aspecto rechoncho y con canas- ¡tienes que buscar al Coronel Hiraguizawa!-dijo el hombre indicando a los guerreros donde tenían que formarse para salir al campo de batalla  
  
-como usted ordene, mi general-dijo en voz firme Shaoran mientras Yamazaki llegaba por la espalda del mismo con las cuerdas de su caballo en manos- gracias Yamazaki-fue lo único que dijo antes de partir  
  
Cabalgó a lo más rápido que el caballo dio, pero parecía que en esos momentos era cuando los lugares se hacían más lejanos, o que el tiempo aumentaba su velocidad pero él disminuía la suya...  
  
¡Como tenía ganas de ver a Sakura en esos momentos!  
  
Pero si iba a la casa de su prometida tan solo la preocuparía... eso sería lo único que haría...  
  
Llegó a la mansión de los Hiraguizawa y tocó con desesperación la puerta abriendo al momento, entre sorprendido y adormilado el mayordomo  
  
-buenas noches, busco al Coronel-explicó atropelladamente el chico- es muy urgente que lo despierte  
  
-pero pase por favor-ofreció el hombre  
  
-no, espero aquí-contestó el chico a punto de un ataque de nervios  
  
-como usted quiera...-dijo retirándose al interior de la mansión algo apurado al ver la urgencia del joven militar  
  
Al paso de un pequeño rato salió apurado Eriol ya cambiado, al parecer el mayordomo le había explicado a Hiraguizawa que Shaoran se había presentado incluso con sombrero  
  
-¿que pasó Li?-inquirió Eriol mirándolo con seriedad  
  
-parece que es Corben...-dijo con la misma actitud- están formando a todos los soldados  
  
-comprendo-dijo reflexivo mirando al interior de la mansión por donde pronto apareció Tomoyo Hiraguizawa quien miraba preocupada a ambos oficiales  
  
-tengo que ir a ver que sucede en el regimiento, mi amor-sonrió con confianza Eriol dándose la vuelta para observarle- Li dice que tal vez es Corben por que están reuniendo a las tropas... pero sino es eso vendré de inmediato para informarte a ti y a Aoshi  
  
-¿si vas a regresar, verdad?-dijo Tomoyo ya con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules  
  
-no dudes de la palabra de un Hiraguizawa-asintió el hombre levantando una mano en forma de juramento  
  
-¡Oh, Eriol!-sollozaba la joven esposa abrazándose con fuerza al pecho de su esposo- ¡y ahora con la noticia tan especial que te tenía!  
  
-¿por que sería especial?-inquirió Hiraguizawa mirándola incrédulo, ¿por que tendría que ser tan especial? Normalmente el lo hubiera sospechado desde un principio, pero jamás sucedió eso...  
  
-...yo...-Tomoyo se azoró un poco pero tomó aire lo suficiente para continuar-...ay Eriol... estoy esperando un bebé...  
  
Tanto Hiraguizawa como Li abrieron los ojos como platos, para instantes después el que sería padre en 9 meses, solo atinó a besar a su amada esposa, abrazarla con toda la fuerza y gentileza que tenía especialmente reservada para ella, solo de ella y por ella...  
  
-...mmmm... me alegro por usted, mi Coronel-dijo balbuceante Shaoran sintiéndose fuera de lugar en ese momento tan especial para la pareja- y también por usted señora...  
  
-¿cuando te enteraste?-preguntó emocionado Eriol sonriendo primero a Li al que estaba observando por sus felicitaciones y luego a Tomoyo  
  
-hoy por la tarde-sonrió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- Sakura fue quien me acompañó...  
  
-Sakura...  
  
...y así fue como Sakura regresaba a los revoltosos pensamientos que tanto le hacían agonizar, en tan solo pensar dejar de verla... le llenaba el alma, el corazón con un profunda tristeza... ¡es que la amaba tanto! Era un sentimiento tan familiar al que había sentido con Hikaru... no... ¡Lo que sentía por Sakura era todavía más fuerte!  
  
Hikaru era observadora y su Sakura distraída  
  
Hikaru entendía todo lo que le sucedía y su Sakura no sabía que le sucedía  
  
Si... llegó a amar a Hikaru como a ninguna otra chica pero... ¿que hubiera pasado si al estar con Apapa hubiera conocido a Kinomoto?  
  
¿Hubiera seguido con Hikaru? ¿No se habría enamorado de Sakura al tan solo darse cuenta de su dulce mirar?  
  
Seguro hubiera llamado su atención... pero no sabía identificar lo fuerte de sus sentimientos ¡era tan confuso!  
  
Pero de algo estaba seguro: en esos momentos a quien amaba con tan grande intensidad era Sakura Kinomoto... Hikaru Apapa había muerto y con él también el sentir que un tiempo atrás, antes de conocer a la joven Kinomoto, tenía hacía ella...  
  
-yo le diré a Sakura su misión-sonrió Tomoyo a Li imaginando en que pensaba el joven oficial en esos instantes.- por eso puede estar tranquilo, Capitán- dijo con gentileza mirando el rostro casi desesperado de Shaoran al oír el bello nombre de su prometida  
  
-gracias, señora-contestó bastante rojo y con amabilidad- mi Coronel, tenemos que marcharnos...  
  
-si Li-asintió este obediente, se dirigió a la señora de su palpitante corazón a quien besó como nunca antes, transmitiéndole sentimientos tan fuertes como los que ella sentía por él, lo que los mantenía unidos, amándose...-no te voy a mentir, mi amor, es una batalla inevitable-añadió volviendo a abrazarle- ellos nos han hecho varias cosas, y tenemos que arreglar eso... por todos los que vivimos aquí, pero pronto estaré de regreso, de todas formas, Aoshi te protegerá-sonrió mucho más con dulzura- ...él sabe lo mucho que te amo...  
  
Un sirviente apareció con el caballo del Coronel.  
  
Tomoyo asintió despacio y separándose de él para dejarle ir a la batalla  
  
Ambos hombres subieron a sus respectivos caballos, llegaron a una velocidad increíblemente rápida y notaron como estaba el regimiento casi vacío, entre los que se encontraban allí seguían el general, su tropa y dos más, una en la cual se encontraba Takashi Yamazaki  
  
-aquí están sus hombres-sonrió el general- los ejércitos: XIV y XV  
  
Tanto Shaoran como Eriol sonrieron a los soldados, ese significaba una cosa: ataque sorpresa...  
  
Y es que en todo Azzarello y Corben sabían de los ataques especiales de ambos ejércitos, y por quien eran comandados... tanto Eriol Hiraguizawa como Shaoran Li eran reconocidos por magníficos estrategas...  
  
Fue así como alguna vez derrotaron a Corben en un intento de invasión... no era la primera vez que llevaban a cabo aquel perfecto movimiento para tener a Azzarello en ventaja, pero si la más majestuosa y la que significo en ese tiempo una victoria definitiva y la derrota inminente de Corben  
  
Shaoran avanzó hacia la masa de hombres donde se encontraba Yamazaki, recorrió los espacios entre las filas para acomodarlas, con aire firme y decidido y que decir de serio  
  
Eriol hizo algo bastante similar y aunque era muy raro verle con el ceño fruncido, ese día lo mostraba en su máximo esplendor ambos comandantes se miraron y asintieron  
  
Shaoran se dirigió al este, como siempre y Eriol al oeste, dirigiendo cada quien al frente a sus tropas...  
  
Era pasada la media noche ya. Solo se observaban ciertos soldados patrullando las calles con armas largas.  
  
Tomoyo avanzaba en silencio por las calles esperando algún estallido o algo por el estilo, también iba asustada mientras acariciaba con gentileza su vientre que estaba bajo el vestido elegante, acompañada por Aoshi Hiraguizawa  
  
Se dirigían a casa de Sakura Kinomoto, iba nerviosa, no por la reacción de su prima, tal vez desearía que Li muriera en esa misma batalla, no, Sakura no era cruel...  
  
Llegaron a la mansión con prisa tocando y abrió no inmediatamente Chen, algo aturdida por el sueño. Aoshi no entendía dos cosas: primera ¿que hacían allí? Y Segunda ¿donde estaba su hermano? Tomoyo de inmediato pidió hablar con la señorita de la mansión, al dejarles pasar Aoshi empezaría con su interrogatorio:  
  
-¿que hacemos aquí, Tomoyo?-inquirió extrañado mirando a su alrededor-¿no crees que es un poco tarde para charlar?  
  
-no venimos a charlas comunes-contestó rápidamente la mujer- parece que va a haber batalla con Corben, Li ha ido a la casa avisando algo sobre Corben... y dijeron algo de una batalla... no inmediatamente  
  
-¿un ataque a la ciudad?-preguntó preocupado pensando en primera instancia, en cierta persona que se encontraba sola en la mansión Li  
  
-eso tampoco lo sé, Aoshi-dijo nerviosa viendo como Chen regresaba  
  
-dice que puede pasar...-anunció la criada dispuesta a escoltarla hasta la habitación de la chica ojiverde  
  
-gracias-contestó rápido-Aoshi, quédate aquí-ordenó como si fuera una niño pequeño  
  
Hiraguizawa guardó silencio mirando como se alejaba Tomoyo por las escaleras acompañado por la otra mujer, pero no se iba a quedar allí esperando a que algo malo pasara para ir en su búsqueda:  
  
Encontrar a Katsumi Kirobe  
  
Y Sin advertirle a nadie, abrió la puerta con dirección a la calle, perdiéndose por la tensa noche.  
  
Tomoyo entró a la habitación donde Sakura ya despierta estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, parecía que reflexionaba mirando la luna... su ropa blanca de dormir sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica...la hacían lucir bellísima, con ternura y angelical por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban entre la ventana y las cortinas... con su cabello en la trenza típica en ella al dormir y su gorrito igualmente blanco adornado como su camisón, de fino encaje  
  
-Sakura, buenas noches...-interrumpió Tomoyo mirando a su prima sumida en el pensamiento humano  
  
-¿hoe? ¿Tomoyo?-inquirió sorprendida-¿te sucedió algo malo? ¿¡Sucede algo malo con el bebé!?  
  
-vaya Sakurita, veo que has estado preocupada por algo-dijo sin emoción alguna pues la noticia que debía darle no era del todo placentera, para nadie- has seguido las palabras sabias de: piensa mal y acertarás  
  
Sakura le miró confundida ¿si pasaba algo malo?  
  
-¿Tomoyo, que sucede?-dijo temerosa poniéndose tensa.- la verdad, tu presencia a altas horas de la noche...  
  
-Llegó Li esta noche a nuestra casa-dijo en susurro acercándose lentamente mientras Sakura aun le miraba sin comprender y sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente del otro, donde se encontraba sentada, al igual que su prima se perdió un instante mirando al exterior- un asunto de Corben... –allí Sakura abrió mucho los ojos- una batalla inevitable, como la llamó Eriol- dijo mirándola con compasión- Ambos se han marchado hace rato ya.  
  
-¡¡batalla!!-dijo asustada pensando en el atractivo Shaoran Li, muerto- ¡¡no pueden ir!! ¡¡No debe ir!! ¿¡¡Que tal si le pasa algo malo!!?-dijo caminando alrededor de la habitación con aire desesperado, se sentó con fuerza sobre la cama ya deshecha y bajó la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo no permitiera ver los llorosos ojos verdes analizó un momento que Shaoran era Capitán; era su deber ¿o no?-...tal vez sea lo correcto... es su deber estar allí... ¿no?-dijo con voz quebrada  
  
-...si...-dijo con amabilidad acercándose de nuevo a ella-...Sakura, Li es un hombre muy fuerte, no pasará nada malo...-sonrió a su prima para levantarle los ánimos  
  
-pero Tomoyo...  
  
-Sakura, ya verás que mañana lo verás de nuevo-y luego añadió con malicia:- ¿no decías que no lo amabas?  
  
-¡y no lo amo!-afirmó sonrojada entre las lágrimas levantando rápidamente la cabeza- ¡le quiero mucho, eso es todo! ¡Me preocupo por él! ¡además, él es una de las personas más buenas que he conocido ja...!-pero fue interrumpida por un estallido que se oía lejano pero a la vez tan cercano...-Sakura corrió hacia la ventana preocupada y viendo como un tanto lejos de la ciudad, humo salía de entre los árboles, se oía mucho ruido y se notó acompañado de un nuevo estallido: humo que se volvía rojo al estar sobre el fuego-....Shaoran...-dijo cayendo lentamente para apoyarse con sus brazos sobre el final de la ventana y volver a llorar  
  
Se escuchaba gran marcha de soldados y caballos. Soldados vigilando la ciudad.  
  
-Sakura-dijo Tomoyo abrazándole con ligereza mientras la chica se colgaba de un momento a otro de ella  
  
-¿has oído eso Touya?-preguntó Kaho sentándose en el lecho al despertar por el sonoro ruido- parecen cañones...  
  
-eso parece-contestó despertando por completo, se levantó y miró por la ventana que estaba frente al lecho matrimonial, luego se dirigió a la ventana que se dirigía al este y vio y oyó más claramente el ruido y los incesantes humos- demonios, Kaho, vístete, vamos a casa de mi padre...-dijo seriamente avanzando hacia el armario de madera  
  
-¿que sucede, Touya?-preguntó la mujer embarazada preocupada  
  
-hay una batalla fuera de la ciudad-dijo abotonándose una camisa mirando como su mujer caminaba hacia otro armario y le escuchaba con atención- me preocupa Sakura.... se asusta fácilmente con cualquier cosa...  
  
-tu hermana es una niña muy linda-recriminó ante lo grave de la situación pasando al baño para cambiarse-además de muy fuerte  
  
-lo sé...-susurró Touya mirando de nuevo por la ventana-...pero ese mocoso de Li....-no revelando lo preocupada que podía estar su hermana ante todo el asunto. Además, un ataque a la ciudad, era mejor que su familia toda su familia estuviera reunida.  
  
Aoshi caminaba rápidamente recordando por donde habían cruzado para poder llegar a la mansión Li, y la encontró, poseía una absoluta capacidad para recordar casi cualquier cosa Pero la explosión escuchada segundos antes, le hizo dudar un instante.  
  
¿Corben había entrado a la ciudad ya?  
  
¿Qué pasaría con su hermano? ¿Acaso este se encontraba en medio del alboroto? Notó como unos soldados pasaron por su lado, corriendo en perfecto orden y portando armas. Por lo que parecía, Corben trataría de invadir la ciudad esa noche. ¿O era solo un ataque para disminuir las defensas en Azzarello? No se detendría a discutir ese punto.  
  
Pero ahora eso no era lo que le preocupaba, era la chica que estaba sola en esos momentos, tal vez asustada por aquellos fuertes tronidos a espaldas de la casa  
  
Volvió otro estadillo pero notó la densa nube de humo gris que ensombreció el cielo perfectamente oscuro. No había tiempo que perder. Después de todo, era la primera noche a solas de la chica en la casa. Estaba en peligro.  
  
La mansión de color mostaza con detalles cafés estaba ante lo azul de sus ojos y tocó la puerta fuertemente para que la chica le oyera y abrió al instante tal y como se la imaginaba, asustadísima mirando alrededor con cautela  
  
-¡joven Hiraguizawa!-soltó sorprendida Katsumi más nerviosa de lo que estaba- ¿que hace aquí?  
  
-¿no lo nota?-preguntó extrañamente de buen humor al verla- los estallidos y el ruido ¿no le dicen nada?  
  
Katsumi se sintió avergonzada  
  
-¡el señor Li! ¡He pasado al salón esperando que alguien llegase! -dijo más asustada que antes- ¡y el señor Hiraguizawa! ¡Ay Dios, que ninguno de los dos se vaya, por favor!-decía desesperada y loca de angustia-¡¡¡por favor!!!- mirando detrás de Aoshi como marchaban soldados e incluso, notó carruajes, avanzando a gran velocidad. Cosa no muy común a aquellas horas de la madrugada.  
  
Entonces Aoshi con la palma de su mano envolvió la mejilla derecha de ella haciéndola sonrojar violentamente y volver su vista a sus ojos añiles.  
  
-...mi hermano estará bien...-sonrió con calma-... y cuidará a Li, no te preocupes...-se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y ella sin retroceder se sonrojó con más fuerza, sintiendo su respiración ya mezclarse con la suya y tan sorprendentemente como maravillosamente en un instante después, sentía los cálidos labios de Hiraguizawa sobre los suyos, sin hacer ningún movimiento y al cerrar sus ojos por acto reflejo, Aoshi la tenía tomada por los hombros, besándola con delicadeza y ternura, se separó lentamente de ella, notando sus mejillas más sonrojadas aún, pero añadió sin alterarse ante el beso:  
  
-vamos a casa de la prometida de tu jefe-tomó su mano y prácticamente la arrastró- me parece que estarás más segura allá  
  
-Espere... mi abrigo...- dijo la chica notándose que, estaba en ropas de dormir y un batín sobre su cuerpo, ropa verdaderamente inadecuada para salir en ese momento, Aoshi cruzó el portal detrás de ella, notándose que, contrario a la noche anterior, la casa, se notaba que, le habían recogido muebles. Había trabajado a lo mejor, todo el día en comenzar con los preparativos para la llegada de Sakura Kinomoto. Ahí vio que de un perchero tomó un modesto abrigo y se lo colocó tomando las llaves de la residencia de un buró cerca del perchero.  
  
Notándose lista y cerrando la puerta, se marchó con el joven que le llevaba de la mano.  
  
Katsumi no creía lo que por un segundo fue su primer beso, parpadeó confundida, tal vez tan solo fuese un sueño, demasiado lindo para ser verdad... ¡Aoshi Hiraguizawa la había besado! Aun no lo creía. no lo sabía, pero fueron sus minutos de gloria, en que sintió que todo podía ser, y que no había ningún límite, para nada, aunque en esos años la realidad era diferente....  
  
Cada persona se emparejaba y unía su destino otra persona equivalente a su estado no solo social sino también económico, y ella no tenía una gran fortuna de la cual disponer, o una dote; simplemente con lo que ganaba en su trabajo... lo suficiente para vivir... y no le hacía falta nada, tampoco había tenido necesidades urgentes...  
  
Pero ese chico, con un notable patrimonio, le había besado así como así, sin preguntar, quizás sin pensar... y después como siempre: estaba tan tranquilo, por lo menos eso era bueno, y no tener miradas maliciosas con ella pidiendo un nuevo beso...  
  
Por lo menos no hasta ahora....  
  
Ahora notaba que, le preocupaba mas ahora su bienestar que preguntarse que pasaba allí.  
  
Pero Aoshi no se creía lo que había hecho. – "No me lo puedo creer".- pensaba avanzando con la chica a mitad de la noche. –"Pero tampoco la asustaré... quiero algo serio con ella... ¿Pero ella, pensará en mi de esa forma? Porque es notable sus sentimientos por mi hermano... ¿acaso ella, se conformará conmigo? -mirando donde la chica iba de su lado- "haré hasta lo imposible para que sea así".  
  
Shaoran cabalgaba alrededor dándole a un soldado de Corben justo en el pecho y este cayendo desplomado  
  
Hiraguizawa hacia algo bastante similar pero dándole por detrás a un hombre del ejercito enemigo, ayudando a uno de sus tenientes que estaba rodeado no solo por el que acababa de fallecer, sino también por varios más que también caerían gracias a Eriol  
  
...La batalla estaba de lado de Azzarello...  
  
Shaoran no podía creer lo bien que había salido la sorpresa, y es que no les tomó ni cinco minutos todo había sido demasiado fácil: tan solo detenían a los soldados que robaban de las haciendas cercanas, posiblemente la Kinomoto y la de los Hiraguizawa incluidas... llevaban una carga increíblemente grande en varias carretas cubiertas, como alguna vez Sakura le había descrito  
  
El General que dirigía aquel robo era Katufumi Hariu quien aún no peleaba directamente con ellos estos tenían esa información interrogando a varios que después morirían en manos de sus soldados  
  
-Coronel, tenemos que buscar al que comanda esto-decía Shaoran ya a paso lento y seguro, vigilando el área por donde pasaba, para no ser atacado  
  
-lo sé... ¿donde cree que pueda estar?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados sin presentir lo que segundo después sucederería:  
  
-tal vez ¡¡ugggg!!-exclamó con dolor cayendo precipitadamente del animal perdiendo el equilibrio al soltarse totalmente: con su mano derecha apretando su brazo izquierdo  
  
Eriol al ver esto y al caer Li pudo notar que detrás de él estaba otro sujeto por lo menos con 5 años más que ambos, montado en caballo blanco y de ropas similares a las de ellos simplemente el color era diferente: rojo  
  
El Coronel por reflejo disparó dando directo en el pecho, bajó del caballo, ya Li se encontraba sentado mientras seguía oprimiendo con fuerza el brazo  
  
-vamos Li ¿que te hizo?-dijo hincándose y quedar a la altura de él, Shaoran tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el joven de anteojos retiró con un gran esfuerzo la mano del otro sujeto notándose esta totalmente cubierta de sangre-¡Santo Dios! ¡Una bala encajada!  
  
Del brazo izquierdo del Capitán salía sangre en cantidades no exageradas pero si era mucha  
  
-tenemos que ir a que alguien lo revise...-dijo firme ayudándolo a levantarse mientras tanto Shaoran intentaba no perder el conocimiento, ya se sentía mareado y ahora trataba enfocar su mirada y ver claramente a Hiraguizawa, borrándose todo...  
  
-¡¡Li, por favor, resista!!-gritó ya el Coronel al verlo caer nuevamente ya con ojos cerrados- ¡¡¡hágalo por Sakura, Capitán!!!-lo sacudió con violencia mientras trataba de hacerlo despertar  
  
Pero Shaoran parecía no tener ningún ánimo por hacerlo hasta cierta frase:  
  
-"hágalo por Sakura, Capitán" su mente lo repetía cada vez, entre la oscuridad, sintiendo la necesidad de volver a verle, de abrazarle, de besarle... simplemente de estar un momento más a su lado...  
  
Entonces fue allí cuando Shaoran abrió sus ojos despacio, estando recostando extrañamente en su cama, blanda, de edredones blancos y sábanas verdes olivo y las almohadas cubiertas de tela similar, notando que era avanzado en el día. ¿Era el atardecer? ¿Cuánto había dormido? Solo entendía que le dolía la cabeza y le tomó un par de minutos comprender donde estaba, en su habitación, frente a la cama Eriol y Tomoyo Hiraguizawa y a lado suyo, por lo que tanto había querido despertar: Sakura Kinomoto mirándole con ojos cristalinos al verle despertar  
  
-es mejor que salgamos...-le susurró Tomoyo a su marido mirando a la pareja  
  
-si...-contestó también muy bajito y luego añadió en voz audible:-me alegra que no se nos fuera, Capitán-sonrió el hombre para luego junto con su esposa salir de la habitación  
  
El incómodo silencio llenó la habitación ¿que podrían decirse?  
  
-El Coronel fue quien te trajo...-dijo con timidez- luego vino un médico para sacarte esa... bala... todos estábamos muy preocupados  
  
-...Sakura...-dudó mirándole y notando que esta le veía atentamente  
  
-¡ay Shaoran!-soltó al fin abalanzándose sobre de él abrazándole el cuello con emoción-¡pensé que no despertarías....!-las lágrimas surcaban el bello y fino rostro de la joven  
  
-no era mi intención asustarte-sonrió el chico algo sonrojado notando que Sakura estaba totalmente sobre él, pero aún así se sentía bien, era sumamente ligera y dijo colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica:-no lo vuelvo a hacer...-dijo acariciándola y secando las lagrimas que se resbalaban y algunos de sus cabellos que tenía sobre la cara se empaparon como su piel por las gotitas de dolor y miedo...  
  
-el Coronel me dijo que te dieron por detrás...me explicó que el que te había lastimado fue el mismo general que encabezaba ese robo.... y murió al instante en que el Señor Hiraguizawa le disparó-añadió sonrojada al sentir la mano del joven en su espalda (la que antes había estado sobre su mejilla) aprisionando más ambos cuerpos con un solo objetivo: besarla-¿no te duele?-preguntó con referencia de la presión entre ambos sin percatarse de su posición...  
  
-...no... Ahora no...-susurró cerca de su rostro y besándole bravamente, pero Sakura en medio del momento se dio cuenta de algo y ese algo era que el chico estaba bajo de ella, se separó violentamente de él, azoradísima colocándose a un lado del sujeto  
  
-ehhh... yo... lo siento... ¿te lastimé?-dijo dándose cuenta de lo atropellada que fue su acción  
  
-no...-sonrió el sujeto mirándole y abrazándole desde los hombros y se recostaba de lado para poder estar frente a ella-...Tú jamás podrías lastimarme....  
  
Sakura bajó la mirada al pecho de este: si podía.... solo era cuestión de hablar de Ran Azurite para lograr lastimarlo, pero jamás lo haría... lo lastimaría, sería algo indiscutible, engañado....no quería hacerlo...  
  
Shaoran de nuevo tenía sus labios sobre los de ella y bajó su mano (del brazo que tenía vendado) hasta la fina cintura de ella, presionándola de nuevo contra él, Sakura simplemente colocó sus manos rodeando el cuello de él, para luego bajar una de ella hacia el pecho de este acariciándolo levemente...  
  
Sakura se sentía aunque no quería admitirlo, feliz y dichosa en sus brazos.  
  
-Sakura.... te extrañé tanto....-ahí fue cuando la chica se sonrojó aun más- ...tanto y tanto....  
  
-ya Shaoran, ya pasó...-le susurró colocando su cabeza sobre el cuello de él- y no pasó nada grave... todo está bien...  
  
-lo sé... contigo todo es así....-sonrió seductoramente mientras esta que no sabía que contestarle, era besada de nuevo  
  
-oye Sakura: dicen que despertó...-se abrió la puerta dejándose ver a la pareja recostada en el lecho mientras se besaban- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¡hermano!-se asustó la chica sentándose y dejando a Shaoran que observaba al hombre que acababa de entrar y parecía con deseos de que hubiera muerto en el instante en que la bala se había incrustado en su brazo  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE CREES QUE LE HACIAS A MI HERMANA!!!!!!!?-decía este apunto de lanzarse en contra de Shaoran y destrozarle el cuello  
  
Sakura se levantó de la cama toda sonrojada y al instante y al oír los gritos no solo Touya Kinomoto estaba allí, sino también Eriol, Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Suu, Kaho, Aoshi, Katsumi (con una bandeja en mano), Yukito quien había sido informado de todo y había asistido por si podía ser de ayuda  
  
-mmm... hermano... creo que Shaoran necesita descanso...-reía nerviosamente sin alejar el enojo del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto  
  
-hace un momento no parecía tan cansado-añadió con ironía pero furioso Touya- es más... se veía con más energía de la normal...  
  
Sakura se sonrojó evitando mirar a los demás presentes en la habitación de Li, parecía que el hecho de que otros los miraran en los momentos menos oportunos se hiciera una costumbre, lo único que deseaba era que no durase mucho tiempo...  
  
-hay que dejarlo descansar-dijo no desistiendo y tratando de despistar, salió rápidamente regalándole una sonrisa al que sería su esposo y salió como alma que lleva el viento de aquella habitación  
  
Y todas las miradas ahora estaban sobre Li haciendo que se sonrojara, sin saber que decir exactamente  
  
-ehhh....-dijo poniéndose sobre el lecho en posición correcta- creo que ella tiene razón...mmm... buenas noches...-y se recubrió hasta la cabeza escondiéndose de todos esos ojos, parecía un niño pequeño que notablemente mentía  
  
-ya lo interrogaré después...-dijo Eriol bajito sonriendo a Tomoyo para que Shaoran no le escuchara- tú te encargarás de Sakura ¿esta bien?  
  
-si, Eriol-asintió obedientemente  
  
Touya era sacado a la fuerza por su esposa y Yukito, quienes fueron seguidos por casi todos exceptuando, Tomoyo, Eriol, Aoshi y Katsumi  
  
-tengo que ver como van las cosas con en el regimiento y las bajas por el ataque. nos veremos después, amor-sonrió besándole suavemente-¿se quedarán aquí?  
  
-supongo que Sakura si... me quedaré un rato mas haciéndole compañía...  
  
-bien, si regresas a casa te llevas a Aoshi ¿de acuerdo? –mirando un instante como su hermanito menor observaba a Katsumi llevarse unos vasos de las mesas alrededor. Pasaron todo ese tiempo en vigilia para que Shaoran Li recuperara el conocimiento después que el doctor le examinó.  
  
-claro-sonrió tiernamente siendo besada por última vez por el chico que después salió de la habitación.  
  
-No se preocupe Capitán...- declaró Katsumi a su empleador que le escuchaba.- ya se marcharon todos...- hablando de Touya.- ¿Desea algo de comer?  
  
Shaoran sacó la cabeza de las mantas y notó la mirada azulada sobre él. – Eh, si gracias...  
  
Katsumi asintió diciéndole.- Veré si se le ofrece algo a la señorita Kinomoto.- disculpándose y saliendo del lugar.  
  
-Que descanse señor Li.- dijo Tomoyo. Aoshi le siguió despidiéndose de Shaoran.  
  
Pero Shaoran solo pensaba en lo dulce que era tener a Sakura, ahí con él. Y lo cerca que estuvo de perderla.  
  
Touya estaba en la biblioteca de la Mansión Li. Trataba por todos los medios calmarse, ya que las palabras de Yukito o Kaho, le sacaban de quicio. ¡Los defendían a ellos!! ¿Acaso era el único que notaba como ese se aprovechaba? ¡¿Como se atrevía ese mocoso a tocar a su hermana?! ¡Oficialmente no eran realmente nada! ¡Y mientras no estuviesen casados, ese chiquillo horrible no tenía ningún derecho de poner ni un solo dedo sobre el cuerpo de su hermana!  
  
-que dem...-se oyó la puerta cerrarse con llave y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, se volvió sobre sus talones encontrándose frente a la gran puerta de aquella habitación: Madame Suu-¿que quiere?-preguntó bruscamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación por ofender a una "dama" como se decía que era ella  
  
-necesitaba verte-sonrió seductoramente acercándose al joven Kinomoto, una vez frente a él, acarició su rostro con su dedo índice y predeterminada malicia-hace mucho que no nos juntábamos así-rió divertida-siempre huyendo de tu padre y la que ahora es tu esposa-pronunció a esta con repugnancia  
  
-y déjeme decirle que soy muy feliz a lado de mi ESPOSA-dijo con énfasis- no solo eso, también me dará la alegría de un hijo  
  
-realmente me sorprende... no parece mujer con agallas-sonrió malévolamente- es una pena que nunca te fijaras en mi...  
  
-imposible... usted me lleva muchos años-rió son mal intencionada palabras que más bien querían decir "VIEJA" cosa que hacía rabiar a la mujer- y creo que incluso Sakura es más mujer que usted...  
  
-¡no te atrevas a compararme con esa maldita mocosa a la que llamas hermana!-dijo furiosa  
  
-ya se lo he dicho-dijo caminando hacia la entrada y notando que la llave estaba allí colocada-con su premiso, señora-dijo con sarcasmo  
  
En ese instante, aprovechó dejando a una muy molesta Madame Suu a solas.  
  
-¿como se atreve a decir que soy menos que la maldita Sakura?-se decía a si misma-¡yo soy mil veces mejor!...-después comenzó a meditar, sobre todo el tiempo que llevaba en la familia Kinomoto y de los recientes acontecimientos, deteniéndose en el más actual-estuve a punto de perder mi fortuna...-dijo suspirando de repente con alivio-"estuve a milímetros de perder a Li... pero ahora ya no hay nada que pueda intervenir en ese matrimonio"  
  
-Suu, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa-dijo Fujitaka entrando a la biblioteca interrumpiendo sus turbios pensamientos- Sakura se quedará en una habitación de invitado, para acompañar al joven Shaoran  
  
-como quieras, Fujitaka...-sonrió con falsa dulzura- si la pequeña Sakura siente la necesidad de estar a lado de su prometido, así tiene que ser...  
  
-...su prometido...-reflexionó Kinomoto en un suspiro- todavía no puedo creer que mi hija este al borde del matrimonio, aún la recuerdo recién nacida, en brazos de Nadeshiko-dijo en tono soñador  
  
-si... Nadeshiko...-susurró con evidente asco- ya no recuerdes momentos pasados... ahora estas conmigo...-pestañeó coquetamente tomando su brazo ya estando fuera de la habitación y encontrándose con Sakura que se despedía sigilosamente de Touya y Kaho quien sonreía comprensiva a la chica  
  
-nos veremos después, hija-sonrió Fujitaka besando su frente para después decir:- espero regreses pronto a casa y que tu prometido se recupere pronto  
  
-pero no te preocupes-le sonrió falsamente Suu- nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los preparativos faltantes para tu boda  
  
-gracias-contestó brevemente Sakura sin mirarle-que descansen  
  
-tú también, Sakura-sonrió Kaho también se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla y susurrarle- yo convenceré a Touya de que ya no te moleste estando con Li...  
  
Sakura estaba cual tomate fresco sin decir nada pudo ver como todos salían quedándose solo a su lado y listos para despedirse: Tomoyo y Aoshi.  
  
-vendré mañana, Sakura-dijo felizmente Tomoyo dando un abrazo a la chica.  
  
-vendremos-rectificó Hiraguizawa besando su mano-fue un gusto conocerle, señorita Kinomoto y déjeme decirle que es muy bella.  
  
-g...Gracias-contestó sonrojada.  
  
Aoshi miró atrás una vez mas notando a la joven de ojos azules alcanzar a la prometida de Li. Ante su presencia y viéndole marcharse, Katsumi se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Va a comer algo?- preguntó a Sakura.  
  
-Pero después... primero, iré a ver como está Shaoran...  
  
-Muy bien.- declaró la joven.- Hay una habitación al final del vestíbulo que puede tomar para descansar...  
  
Siendo agradecida por la joven Kinomoto, Katsumi se perdió de vista, marchándose a las cocinas.  
  
Ahora estaba ella sola en el vestíbulo... subió despacio las escaleras y entró de nuevo a la habitación de Shaoran quien se encontraba viendo por la ventana que había en la pared de un costado, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos pero con una sonrisa evidente sobre su rostro, com recordando algo que le agradaba demasiado...  
  
-ya deberías dormir...-sonrió la chica cerrando las cortinas de esa misma ventana, sobresaltando al militar- si quieres recuperarte, descansa-se sentó a la orilla de la cama tomando la mano del sujeto  
  
-¿como es que sigues aquí tan tarde?-preguntó sorprendido y sonrojado el joven  
  
-estoy cuidándote-dijo con sinceridad sin dejar de lado su sonrisa- por cierto... ¿no tienes ropa de dormir que quizá pueda usar?  
  
-mis hermanas tienen prendas aquí...-dijo realmente petrificado- tal vez algo te sirva...  
  
-¡es verdad, tienes hermanas!-rió alegremente- ya me habías hablado de ellas...  
  
Por el cuello de Shaoran corría una gota de sudor  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el jardín de la familia Kinomoto mientras hablaban de la interrupción que había ocasionado momentos antes el mismo Touya Kinomoto quien era hermano de la hermosa joven  
  
-¡discúlpalo!-decía apenada la chica con quien tan solo llevaba dos semanas de noviazgo- ¡siempre es así de molestoso, no casado deja de serlo!  
  
-no te preocupes-sonrió el Capitán haciendo que se sonrojara ¡siempre era apuesto, pero sonriendo....! –sé lo que se siente, tengo una prima que es igual.  
  
-no creo, como no hay persona más molestosa que Touya-dijo mirándole dudosa.  
  
-¿apostamos?-rió divertido el joven- tengo cuatro hermanas, que son de lo peor, además de mi prima...  
  
-¿¡cuatro!?-gritaba Sakura asombrada-y yo que pensaba que con Touya era demasiado-dijo con gesto de cansancio.  
  
Shaoran la observó largo rato...  
  
Fin de Flashback  
  
-lo recuerdo a la perfección....-susurró el chico castaño suspirando recordando a las jóvenes Li: Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie y Shiefa las que siempre habían sido muy sobre protectoras con él, además de cariñosas, pero ese "cariño" como ellas lo llaman lo expresaban de una manera ¿como decirlo? ¡Brusca! Eso era además de que eran asfixiantes... tanto que prefería no ir a casa de su madre ni en época de fiestas...  
  
Pero con Sakura como su esposa en ese entonces... tal vez... todo cambiara... ¿no?  
  
Sakura reía animadamente al ver el gesto malhumorado del militar herido sin soltar aún su mano, Shaoran miró embelesado su rostro, era simplemente hermosa, y tenía mucha suerte en que sería su esposa, para tenerla siempre a su lado....  
  
Se oyó que tocaron la puerta levemente y Li dijo un simple:- adelante.  
  
-aquí tiene su cena, señor-dijo en ese momento Kirobe al entrar a la elegante pero modesta y cómoda habitación de Shaoran Li, con una bandeja en sus manos que tenía unos cuantos platos repletos de comida y copas con jugos.  
  
-gracias-dijo recibiendo la bandeja gustoso, moría de hambre.  
  
-¿se les ofrece algo más?-inquirió notando a Sakura y decidiendo darle un poco más de tiempo de privacidad  
  
-por favor, revisa en alguna de las habitaciones de a lado si hay prendas que mi prometida pueda usar-sonrió con dulzura mirando a Sakura que a la vez tenía su atención en la chica de ojos azules.  
  
-como usted ordene, señor-contestó la chica con respeto dado una reverencia y salir de allí.  
  
Y la atención de Sakura volvió a Li  
  
-es muy linda-sonrió- ¿es la chica que te recomendó el Señor Hiraguizawa?  
  
-la misma-asintió también con la cabeza- si el Coronel quiso sacarla de aquel lugar donde trabajaba, era por que su vida no era lo que llamamos muy feliz ¿no?  
  
-y ¿donde trabajaba?-inquirió con curiosidad la de ojos verdes.  
  
-en un bar-se sonrojó el chico ante la confesión que iba a hacer- cuando mi Coronel era aún soltero, bueno....-se azoró completamente evitando su mirada, más rojo incluso que cuando los había descubierto hacía unos momentos Touya Kinomoto- ...solíamos frecuentar ese lugar... ¡pero ya no lo hacemos!-dijo sintiéndose ridículo ¿pensaría mal la chica al oír que antes de conocerla iba a un bar?  
  
Sakura volvía a reír  
  
...Su angelical risa...  
  
-no tiene nada de malo...-le susurró tomándole por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarla- mi hermano también iba a bares, pero esa costumbre se le quitó una vez se casó con Kaho....-sonrió sonrojándose- aunque tú te la has quitado con mucho tiempo de anticipación...  
  
-ehhh ¡no lo frecuentaba tanto!-dijo asustado- ¡solo las noches posterior a nuestros días libres, en esos mismos días por la tarde! ¡Pero no....!  
  
-cálmate Shaoran-reía la joven Kinomoto- nos veremos mañana por la mañana- besó con cuidado su frente para no lastimarlo y no tirarle encima su cena- que descanses.  
  
-gracias-decía sonrojado ante todo lo que tenía que hacer para que la chica no pensara mal de él.  
  
¡Realmente Sakura lo tenía prendado!  
  
La jovencita que sería su esposa después, se levantó y con una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro vio por última vez a su prometido y se dispuso a salir al pasillo dejándolo de nuevo solo, ya mañana la vería, así que no tenía caso sufrir aquella noche...  
  
Cerró sus ojos con pereza...  
  
Para después abrirlos listo para degustar de la comida que Kirobe le había llevado, y es esa chica trabajase donde trabajase cocinaba muy bien...  
  
-Señorita-dijo Katsumi alcanzándola antes de que bajara las escaleras-he encontrado ropa para dormir y su cena ya esta lista.  
  
-muchas gracias-sonrió amigablemente Kinomoto- por cierto ¿como te llamas?- inquirió con curiosidad.  
  
-Kirobe, señorita-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa algo tímida-Kirobe Katsumi.  
  
-me alegra mucho que Shaoran te contratara-dijo sin dejar aquella luminosidad en de su rostro llamado: sonrisa- eres una chica muy linda ¿lo sabias?  
  
Katsumi estaba sonrojada escuchando lo que la mujer próxima a ser su "jefa" le decía.  
  
-yo pienso...-comenzó azorada y sin dejar tampoco la timidez...-...que usted es.... es.... –Sakura le miraba atenta-....muy...hermosa.... más hermosa que muchas mujeres que he conocido antes...  
  
Sakura le agradecía algo roja hasta que agregó:-¿por que no vamos a ver esa ropa para dormir?-preguntó alegremente- y después cenaremos.  
  
-¡si, señora!-dijo obedientemente dirigiéndola a una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión Li.  
  
-Condenados... ambos...- gritaba Touya Kinomoto dentro del carruaje ante su esposa y su mejor amigo.- ¡¡No me gusta eso de dejarla allá con él!!!  
  
No era muy difícil el adivinar por que su estado de humor.  
  
-Date cuenta que con este pensamiento, no opinas correctamente de una dama... de este caso, de tu hermana- declaró Kaho con serio semblante.  
  
-No hablo mal de Sakura ¡¡No confío en él!!  
  
-Vamos Touya.- declaró Yukito. – Sabes que Sakura es una chica correcta y aunque no lo quieras admitir, Shaoran Li es todo un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra...  
  
-Además, no está sola.- concluyó Kaho.-Recuerda que está la joven doncella de Li. – Viendo el reacio semblante de su esposo sonrió diciendo.- ¡Anímate Touya.! hay cosas mas importantes ocurriendo en el mundo...  
  
-Como el ataque.-declaró Yukito mas serio.- De ahora en adelante, supongo que la vigilancia será estricta para quienes entran o Salen de la ciudad.  
  
Touya odiaba admitirlo: pero ambos tenían razón en eso: el asunto del ataque, algo le decía que, aun no había terminado.  
  
-¡malditos!-gemía Melko Kogako- ¿¡como es posible que cayeran con la misma trampa!?-decía enfurecido con uno de los soldados que le informaban de la trágica derrota en Azzarello, que había terminado con todas las vidas de los tenientes que habían sido reunidos para ir a combatir-¡ya les había advertido! ¡Me hicieron una vez lo mismo! ¿¡Como es posible!?-exclamó exasperado-¡que preparen a mis hombres que saldremos a las montañas del este! ¡DE INMEDIATO!-pero veía en la cara de todos: el miedo a aquel hombre- ¡MUEVANSE, INUTILES ¿¡NO ME ESCUCHAN!? IDIOTAS MUEVANSE!  
  
Todos iban y venían a paso rápido con angustia por que les hiciera algo su general ¡era capaz de mandar fusilar a todo el regimiento!  
  
-malditos...-decía por lo bajo mirando un mapa usado una vez ya para planear la estrategia contra Azzarello- idiota... estúpidos... grrr  
  
-señor-decía con miedo un hombre acercándose-...bueno...yo... me enteré... que... el general Hariu... antes de morir... disparó a uno de los comandantes que dirigían la misión "sorpresa"... me parece que fue el Señor Shaoran Li...  
  
-¡hasta que ese idiota de Hariu hizo algo decente!-dijo con una torcida sonrisa y algo de exasperación- ¡tenía que hacer algo bueno antes de morir!- pensando que eso sería lo ultimo que escucharía del Capitán Li.  
  
Uno de los causantes de sus derrotas.  
  
-pero el señor no murió-dijo este precavido de que sus palabras no sonaran muy bruscas y que su General y señor imperial no se ensañara con el.  
  
-tenía que ser Hariu el idiota...-dijo recitando como si fuera lo más normal o fuera una costumbre llamarle así al hombre fallecido.-Me lo dejó vivo...- dando contra la mesa con los mapas.- Bueno, solo tendremos que encontrar alguien menos idiota... que esta vez, termine con el trabajo...  
  
-buenas noches...-dijo con amabilidad y calma- vengo a ver al señor Azurite...  
  
Esa noche Soichiro iba cubierta de pies a cabeza, para que no la comparase el mayordomo con una posible descripción de Azurite.  
  
El mayordomo entró después de un: "adelante" proveniente de su joven amo.  
  
-señor, una señorita lo busca...  
  
-¿es rubia y de ojos negros?-inquirió sin dejar su lectura, recostado en su cama.  
  
-no podría decirle, mi señor-decía apenado el hombre- tenía una pañoleta y nunca me dejó ver sus ojos...  
  
-escondiéndose....-susurró reflexivo ¿quien podría ir a verlo a escondidas? ¡Sakura!- está bien, bajo en un momento. Pensando que su deseo se hizo realidad. Por fin tendría una calmada conversación con Sakura; ella le diría la verdad.  
  
Soichiro se sentó de la manera más correcta que le fue posible y mantuvo la cabeza baja esperando hasta que pudo oír los pasos rápidos del chico de ojos miel.  
  
Al ver la figura femenina, tan retraída, tan amable, tan educada...tan... Sakura...  
  
-¿eres tú verdad?-sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a la chica- ¿verdad que eres tú Sakura?  
  
Se quitó la pañoleta con cuidado.  
  
-¿Sakura?-inquirió esta con tristeza falsa- pensé que ya sabrías quien era...  
  
-¿que se supone que haces aquí?-dijo el joven molesto.  
  
-vine a pedirte una disculpa-dijo con timidez- y a... invitarte a salir... mañana, claro si es que puedes...  
  
Ran pestañeo un par de veces ¿esa era Soichiro? A la que muchas veces había rechazado, por su manera tan posesiva y egoísta hacia con él.  
  
-"mi Sakura..."-pensó en un momento fugaz mirando la sonrisa "dulce" de Soichiro- te vez algo diferente-dijo de la nada Ran insinuando su personalidad que había abandonado todo toque de pesadez- ¿te sucedió algo malo?  
  
-no, claro que no-contestó con amabilidad- es que hacía algunos días, más exactamente para cuando te vi, pues tenía muchas incomodidades dentro de mi vida, pero eso se ha despejado ya-rió con sonido sincero- disculpa si fui mala contigo antes...  
  
-ehhh...-realmente Ran no sabía que decir ¿que le pasaba a esa chica? Pareciera que hubiera investigado a Sakura y la estuviera imitando ¡pero eso era imposible!  
  
Simplemente jamás podrían hablar...  
  
-¿entonces aceptas?-inquirió esperanzada lo miró un momento y bajó de nuevo la mirada- tal vez ya estás ocupado...  
  
-está bien...-suspiró este dándose cuenta de que la chica no podía ser tan mala- solo será un rato...  
  
-aja-asintió alegremente- ¿donde estaría bien que nos viéramos?  
  
-espera, primero tengo que atender mi trabajo-dijo con seriedad- a las seis estará bien...  
  
-entonces nos veremos mañana-sonrió para despedirse con una sonrisa y salir de la mansión Azurite.- te esperaré en la plaza... – caminando a la puerta y volteándose agregó -¿Sabes algo? Con lo que pasó...- haciendo una pausa momentánea – Me preocupé porque algo te hubiera pasado...-dijo mirando hacia una pared-...también me asusté mucho... pero... tenía que ver que no te hubiera pasado nada...-volvió a sonreír-...deberías ver...las calles están hechas un desorden total...  
  
Ran Azurite se quedó rígido escuchando eso ¿Acaso la chica había sido victima de un traspaso de actitud? La verdad era que, era alguien totalmente distinta a la de días atrás.  
  
Ran miró impresionado por donde había salido Soichiro ¿enserio estaba de malas esos días? ¿se había preocupado por él? Por que de verdad su temperamento en esos instantes tenía cierto parecido con el de Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
-tal vez sea solo mi imaginación...-suspiró mirando el techo-...la extraño tanto que la veo en cualquier persona...  
  
Sakura se veía al espejo admirada ante el bello camisón con fino encaje todo de un lindo y suave color rosado y el gorrito que le hacía juego con la larga trenza sobre su espalda, se sentó con cuidado en la mullida cama de una de las hermanas de Shaoran. Katsumi la acompañaba observándola desde lejos, pensando que si se acercaba un poco más tal vez fuera una falta de respeto.  
  
-es mejor que le traiga su cena aquí, señorita-sonrió con amabilidad Kirobe- ya es muy tarde para que ande en el piso inferior y más en ropas de dormir... también la casa es muy fría... le podría hacer daño sino se cuida...  
  
Sakura asentía a cada palabra de Kirobe sin prestarle mucha atención, relajándose por completo sobre el colchón y hundiéndose entre las suaves almohadas.  
  
-no se vaya a dormir-dijo Katsumi mirando su posición-¡no puede dormir con el estómago vacío!  
  
-está bien...-susurró estando ya entre azul y buenas noches- pero no tardes, no prometo estar despierta para cuando regreses-dijo ya adormilada- y te lo digo no soy buena cumpliendo no dormirme...- dijo con gracia.  
  
-ya verá, será algo ligero para que pueda acostarse pronto-dijo con voz apresurada.  
  
Sakura estaba sola en la habitación viajando ya por el mundo de los sueños:  
  
Tan cerca de perder a Shaoran ¿que hubiera pasado? No lo sabía, y tampoco tenía mucho interés en enterarse; era mejor tenerlo a su lado, estaba ya segura, nunca podría estar de nuevo con Ran, y sabía que no lo olvidaría, por que hasta ahora era lo que más amaba, o lo que recordaba que más amaba con una magnitud tan grande como el amor por su familia, pero con un sentimiento diferente... ¡pero tan inmenso era! Recordaba el día que le había conocido, por un simple accidente con un panecito, que él muy amablemente había repuesto... se fijo en él esa primera vez dándose cuenta de que era muy apuesto, tanto como Li, el Coronel o el joven Hiraguizawa... Si, tal vez todo lo que había sentido era muy rápido para solo haberle visto una vez, pero también era significativo en su vida...  
  
Cuando era más niña recordaba que se había "enamorado" como ella decía en ese entonces, de Yukito Tsukishiro, mejor amigo de su hermano cuando tan solo tenía 10 años y este 17, pero también le dio una experiencia nueva en materia de los sentimientos, pero esta vez, la lección era muy grande y sobre todo pesada... el único inconveniente que le veía a su prueba era que, ya no tenía marcha atrás, y que pronto estaría unida a Li, para siempre sin dejar paso a más "lecciones" sobre el amor.  
  
Si Shaoran moría, Madame Suu la obligaría a conocer a alguien más y casarse con ese alguien ¡prefería a Shaoran Li mil veces más!  
  
-¡ve no me tardé nada!-dijo despertándola de sus sueños reflexivos-ahora coma para que pueda dormir.  
  
Kinomoto comió lo más rápido que pudo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya solo terminaba el jugo .  
  
-muy bien, ahora a descansar que ha sido para todos un día muy pesado...-la reconfortaba Katsumi mientras la arropaba.  
  
-muchas gracias.... Katsumi....  
  
Y quedó profundamente dormida  
  
Continuará  
  
¡Vaya! Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, recuerdo con las 6 páginas que eran antes todo un capítulo ¡40! (con todo y saludos ¬¬) Es que.... estaba extrañamente inspirada jeje aunque hay que admitir que medio capitulo fue escrito por mi bella beta y no hablamos exactamente de correcciones ¡le agregó tantas cosas buenas! Cosas que decía lo harían más interesante   
  
Realmente este capítulo no dice nada especial ¡solo me agarré a escribir como loca!  
  
¿Y que les ha parecido a ustedes? Uyyy espero que bien, no es que se me haya partido el coco, pero es que... ¡no puedo dejar de preocuparme por que quede bien!  
  
Espero R&r ¿eh? Bueno, OK, no están totalmente obligados pero si quieren verme de buen humor que mejor que con un Review ¿no?  
  
¡Además! No tiene nada de malo si son criticas, se aceptan comentarios de todos sabores y colores ¡las que tuvimos que ver con la escritura de este capi queremos saber su opinión y sugerencias, también si tienen alguna duda !  
  
Saludos especiales a:  
  
Tsuki Lunita si aunque no lo creas: Tomoyo esta embarazada es parte de la historia y me parecía muy interesante aunque realmente no sé por que :P y ánimos con tus fics, sobre todo con FuShIgI TeNsHi ¿que significa eso? Pero me gusta mucho la temática que tiene, es casi como: "Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE" uno de mis mangas favoritos tanto como CCS  
  
Celina Sosa: tus historias son muy interesantes aunque nunca te he dejado un R&r jeje pero ahora ya sabes que si te leo jejeje XP tú también échale muchas ganas!!!  
  
a mi amigocha Gaba ¡hola amiga! Gracias por apoyarme siempre y ya no tardes en actualizar ¡tus SS son de mis favoritos!!! ¡Cuídate!!! Y recuerda que te he ganado a Shaoran!!! ¡Lo aceptaste! Muajamuajamuaja 3=)  
  
también a Nancy card captor espero que nos comuniquemos pronto y no te preocupes por lo del correo ya hablaremos de Tsubasa después y con toda la calma del mundo ¡esperaré ese día ansiosamente!  
  
y también a todos que han dejado un review pero que ahora no recuerdo quienes son por mi completa memoria de teflón ¡y no tengo ninguna copia! TT pero prometo que la haré!!!  
  
y claro que a Crystal!!!!!!! Mi beta amada mi ídolo a lado de Mikki- Chan y Gaba gracias por todo amiga del alma!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti y tengo que confesarlo sin ella este proyecto no existiría, recuerdo que yo tenía la idea :P y quería que ella la escribiera pero luego me dijo que lo intentara y si no podía que me ayudaría y hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado bueno, ahora si...  
  
Después de este largo y pesado testamento:  
  
Me voy y ya nos veremos pronto, espero jeje XP  
  
Los quiere Lady Silver Moon14  
  
11/05/04 


	13. La simple verdad

Amor en tiempos de Guerra  
  
Cap.- 13.- La simple verdad...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol llegaba al regimiento algo tenso y es que con aquel ataque, prácticamente la guerra estaba declarada, y lo sabía...  
  
Nunca había sido su máxima ilusión que su hijo naciera en "tiempos de guerra", pero así había surgido la situación...  
  
Entró con apuro a la oficina del que era su general, viéndolo que rostro serio, acompañado de varias personas, todas con expresiones sombrías y altaneras hacia el buen Coronel  
  
La oficina estaba a oscuras, pero se alcanzaba a ver gracias a una pequeña vela que estaba encendida; todos tenían su vista fija antes de que Hiraguizawa llegara, en un mapa... un mapa del continente Shining, en los cuales: dos países se marcaba, uno de azul (Azzarello) y el otro de rojo (Corben)  
  
-buenas noches, Coronel-saludó con cordialidad el otro militar-déjeme presentarle a nuestro señor imperial...  
  
-un gusto enorme, mi señoría...-dijo Eriol dando una profunda reverencia al hombre quien tan solo inclino la cabeza  
  
-para mi es un gran honor...-dijo con voz pausada y ronca-...conocer a uno de los comandantes al mando de la misión: sorpresa...-dijo sentándose aquel sujeto- supe que el Señor Li está lastimado... es una lástima que no pueda servir más a nuestro ejército...-sonrió descabelladamente y luego continúo- un gran hombre...  
  
-no ha muerto aún...-dijo Hiraguizawa con dureza ¡jamás permitiría que hablaran así de su mejor amigo: Shaoran Li!- él tiene que cumplir muchos años para poder retirarse  
  
-entiendo...-dijo sin hacer mucho caso a su comentario  
  
Ese Señor Imperial si que parecía un incompetente ¡con razón Melko tenía en su mira a Azzarello!  
  
Con alguien como ese sujeto gobernándolos, sería la destrucción de su país, al que había adoptado como su país de nacimiento, después de no haber podido aguantar su lugar de nacimiento, no solo por la frialdad y por que su Continente fuera cumbre de cultura; siempre se veían rodeados de cualquier persona:  
  
Flashback  
  
El gran y colorido: Continente Scuttle...  
  
La gran mansión de color perla estaba finamente adornada, con luces encendidas y charolas de plata en cada mesa, en esa casa había miles de gentes ¿por que?  
  
Por el simple hecho de que era navidad y que su padre era un importante representante en el gobierno de aquel país...  
  
Estaba vestido con elegantes ropas y sus anteojos nuevos, los que le había recetado el doctor para que pudiera ver mejor a sus escasos 7 años de edad...  
  
Ayudaba a su hermanito: Aoshi  
  
Al terminar de arreglar su propia corbata y poder admirar la del otro niño la cual tenía varios nudos, pero ninguno el correcto  
  
-vamos, estate quieto...-decía la voz infantil de Eriol Hiraguizawa que deshacía el desorden en el cuello del otro  
  
-me voy a ahogar con esto...-refunfuñaba el pequeño de tan solo 6 años- ¿seguro que no puedo evitar ponérmela?-dijo mientras Eriol comenzaba con su labor despues de lograr desatar aquella corbata  
  
-no, mamá te mataría...-sonrió terminando con aquel magnífico nudo- y después lo haría papá y no olvidemos que te quitaría tu paga mensual...  
  
-esta bien, esta bien...-suspiró el chiquillo ante aquella amenaza, después no podría comprar golosinas  
  
Ambos hombrecitos bajaron por las amplias escaleras, esperando por su madre, quien los cuidaría...  
  
Pero para su sorpresa alguien más hablaba con ella ¿tendrían que buscar con quien conversar? ¿Serían ignorados toda la noche?  
  
El pequeño Eriol miraba en todas direcciones mientras Aoshi miraba un poco asustado la situación ¡era la primera fiesta a la que asistía!  
  
Su hermano parecía ser un poco más experto, hacía un año iba a fiestas tan importantes, pero él...  
  
-hermanito...-dijo con inocente voz y tirando de su manga-Eriol...  
  
-¿dime?-dijo el chico distraído notando a una mujer en especial  
  
-¿que hacemos ahora?-inquirió mirando hacia donde su mamá- tal vez tengamos que regresar a nuestra habitación... mami está ocupada...  
  
-no lo creo, Aoshi-sonrió con confianza el pequeño Hiraguizawa- buenas noches, señorita Mitsuki  
  
-oh, Eriol-sonrió la de cabello café- es un placer verte, ya estas más alto que la última vez que nos vimos  
  
El chiquillo sonrió con algo de orgullo  
  
Kaho Mitsuki llevaba dos paquetes envueltos en llamativos papeles de colores y cada uno con un gran moño  
  
-mucho gusto-sonrió de manera amable Kaho- tú debes ser Aoshi ¿no? tú hermano habla maravillas de ti  
  
Eriol tan solo rió por lo bajo.  
  
Mientras el pobrecito de Aoshi estaba de mil colores ante la hermosa mujer  
  
-eh...si ese soy-dijo dando una reverencia donde su cabeza casi llegaba hasta el suelo-...Aoshi Hiraguizawa a su servicio....  
  
-¡que lindo!-gimió la mujer que le miraba atentamente y recordó los dos regalos- verán, estos son para ustedes, suponía que los vería hoy-dijo entre risas- este es tuyo Eriol-dijo entregándole el paquetito de envoltura azul en sus manos- y este es para ti, lindo Aoshi-sonrió al ver la cara roja del niño (ante el significativo "lindo" y más viniendo de una mujer que era simplemente bella) le entregó el obsequio envuelto en papel igualmente azul, pero con una tonalidad más clara- espero les guste...  
  
-muchas gracias, señorita Mitsuki-dijo emocionado Eriol no evitando abrir el regalo a tirones  
  
-si, muchas gracias...  
  
Eriol abrió mucho los ojos al notar una caja llena de soldaditos; con los que seguramente jugaría a la "guerra" Parecían muy finos y también muy detallados...  
  
Como si supiera que algún día llegaría a ser una de las más reconocidas figuras militares no solo del continente Scuttle, sino también de Shining.... .  
  
-no tenía que molestarse-dijo el que después siendo mayor ya no se apenaría al decir nada (a diferencia de ese momento)  
  
-no fue una molestia-sonrió la mujer una vez más- no solo es un honor, sino también un gusto  
  
-¡vaya!-se oyó la voz de Aoshi Hiraguizawa- ¡gracias Kaho!  
  
-maleducado-susurró divertido Eriol al notar a su hermano menor con un enorme oso de felpa, abrazado con fuerza al juguete  
  
-sabía que edad tendrías para este momento-dijo algo avergonzada ante lo que confesaría-...pero realmente al ser tan pequeño no sabía que regalarte...  
  
-está muy bien-afirmó Eriol burlón- así ya no molestará más en la noche y todas las luces estén apagadas  
  
Mientras Kaho Mitsuki reía ante el comentario alguien protestaba:  
  
-¡¡¡Hermano, yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!!!-vociferaba Aoshi casi matando a Eriol  
  
Fin de Flashback  
  
Volvió a la realidad, tenía frente a sus ojos a aquellos hombres, que no esperaban su llegada pero ahora a lo que venía:  
  
-necesito informarme de todas las perdidas que hubo ante aquel ataque-dijo fríamente a su general, ignorando a los demás  
  
-tendrá que ir con Takashi Yamazaki-dijo el otro militar- me parece que el tiene los informes  
  
Ahora en la cabeza de Eriol se formuló otra pregunta:  
  
-mi señoría...-se dirigió a el Gobernador de Azzarello- ¿ahora que pasará con Corben?  
  
-¿a que se refiere exactamente?-dijo el hombre sin alterarse y con suma calma- seguro su entrada aquí fue un error; tal vez no había motivo por el cual los atacáramos  
  
Eriol no lo soportaría más...  
  
-¿entonces sugiere que el error fue nuestro?-dijo conteniéndose  
  
-si así quiere llamarlo-dijo indiferente  
  
Era la gota que derramaba el vaso...  
  
-¡no puede perdonarlos!-gritó Hiraguizawa- ¡tiene que tomar acciones rápidas y eficaces! ¡Corben lo puede destituir de su lugar y usted sigue confiando en ellos!  
  
-ya he hablado con Melko Kogako-dijo serenamente ignorando los rostros sorprendidos del General y los demás allí presentes- me ha dicho que esto es un mal entendido... y yo le creo... debe haber buena comunicación entre señores imperiales...  
  
Eriol estaba más que furioso, pero tal vez si volvía a atreverse a gritarle lo fusilarían y no quería terminar con su vida tan pronto...  
  
-mi General, tengo que ver esos datos-dijo entre dientes para luego lanzar una mirada mortal al Señor Imperial y salir rápidamente de allí  
  
-ese Coronel es algo raro-dijo tranquilamente aquel gobernador- mira que desconfiar de Melko Kogako....  
  
Bien, ya faltaba poco tiempo para que todo terminara y poder pagar todas las deudas que tenía, que por cierto eran muchas, una vez Sakura casada con el Capitán Li, todo sería más fácil y ya no solo dispondría del dinero de Fujitaka Kinomoto sino también del que sería el esposo de su hijastra.  
  
Todo lo tenía perfectamente calculado, solo faltaba una semana, el glorioso día se acercaba más constantemente y a un velocidad sorprendente, y más aun después del ataque a Azzarello; del que el prometido de Sakura había salido vivo, una bala se había incrustado en uno de sus brazos lo que lo dejó parcialmente inconsciente, pero ahora esperaba la visita de otra persona, una chica de ojos azules y rubia- que parecía ser una de las mejores para hacer los trabajos sucios por ella- estaba segura que también a ella le había pagado una vez por exterminar a una chica que había pretendido a Touya Kinomoto; nadie podría sospechar de una dulce joven ¡eso era imposible! Y sospechar de una no era nada ético, era más bien muy ofensivo y de muy mal gusto...  
  
Ya había contratado a Soichiro y hasta ahora no había tenido ningún tipo de problema con Azurite y ahora tenía otros pendientes, por ejemplo que Touya ya no frecuentara tanto la casa como antes... y todo por su estúpida esposa, la que apoyaba siembre a la maldita Sakura, a la joven que llegaría le haría un último pago... después de haber terminado con la que antes de Kaho Kinomoto, era prometida del hombre  
  
Si estaba al corriente con ella, jamás, se negaría a volver a trabajar a su favor ¡parecía toda una asociación que lideraba Suu y sus dos trabajadoras!  
  
-buenos días-saludó con simpatía la de ojos azules a la que ya había permitido el paso  
  
-Sato-dijo Suu Tsuki sonriendo con frialdad- me alegra que estés tan interesada en tu pago  
  
-no tendría por que no-dijo con inocencia y mirada un tanto malvada- esperaba este día con impaciencia ¿y como a estado la vieja Soichiro?  
  
-bien, trabajando-suspiró la mujer sentándose en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca de Fujitaka  
  
-fueron dorados los años en que hicimos dúo-sonrió malévolamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el lacio y rubio –casi platino- cabello- y que trabajos tan interesantes nos diste  
  
-la vida en esta casa no ha necesitado ningún otro tipo de trabajo como aquel-contestó ante lo dicho por la joven de vestido violeta- Touya ya se ha casado...  
  
Sato sonrió un momento recordando...  
  
Flashback   
  
-muy bien-dijo terminando de escribir con su pluma y pergamino- a las 11:00 AM sale de su casa para ir de compras...  
  
-y vuelve a salir a las 5:00-sonrió la de ojos azules y cabello platino- para tomar el té con Touya Kinomoto  
  
-y regresa a su casa a eso de las 7:00-afirmó Soichiro volviendo sus ojos negros a Suu que les miraba con fastidio  
  
-ya saben lo que tienen que hacer  
  
Las 5:00....  
  
5:30....  
  
6:00...  
  
6:30...  
  
6:45...  
  
-¿tienes todo listo?  
  
-si  
  
La joven de ojos rojizos se despedía de Touya un tanto alejada de su casa...  
  
6:50...  
  
Touya se alejó de esa calle y aquella chica comenzó el corto sendero a su casa...  
  
6:58...  
  
-hola-saludó con amabilidad Sato antes de que se acercara más a la casa  
  
-¿quienes son?-dijo la chica mirando a ambas jóvenes que habían llegado sorpresivamente  
  
-las últimas a las que verás-había contestado Soichiro sonriendo y colocando un trapo en la boca de la mujer haciéndole imposible el gritar- vamos a aquellos matorrales-le susurró a su compañera  
  
-vamos...  
  
6:59...  
  
El cuchillo estaba bien afilado...  
  
Se encajó en su piel...  
  
Trató de gritar con desesperación...  
  
7:00...  
  
-que descanses-dijo riendo Soichiro  
  
-buenas noches, señorita...-dijo Sato  
  
Se escabulleron en la negra noche sin ser percibidas...  
  
Fin de Flashback   
  
-pensé que siempre lo mantendrías solterito para ti solita-río burlona- ¿y quien fue la afortunada?  
  
-tu desgraciada prima-dijo en tono gruñón- Kaho.  
  
-¡Kaho!-río con más ganas- en ese caso jamás te hubiera podido "ayudar" a deshacerte de ella, es como mi hermana...  
  
-tenías que ser Sato Mitsuki-dijo en un suspiro-bueno, aquí tienes tu dinero, ya te mandaré llamar si necesito tus servicios  
  
Una vez recibida por la chica la bolsa con muchas monedas de oro, plata y bronce empezó a lanzarla por el aire como si fuera una pelotita  
  
-que lástima-dijo sin dejar su juego con la pequeña bolsa- quisiera trabajar  
  
-no lo tengo ya te lo he dicho-dijo a modo de regaño- ahora, si no te molesta, te tienes que retirar por que aun tengo que mandar unas cuantas invitaciones .  
  
-¿invitaciones?-dijo extrañada- ¿habrá fiesta?  
  
-Sakura se casa-dijo con sequedad.  
  
-¿la pequeña Sakura?-dijo felizmente, la chiquilla siempre le había simpatizado, a pesar de que solo le llevaba dos años de edad como a Soichiro- ¡vaya, esto si que es novedad! ¡Nunca le conocí ningún novio!  
  
-tenía un "amigo" con derechos-dijo sin darle importancia- Soichiro trabaja en eso, necesito que no interrumpa la boda.  
  
-¿no se casa con su "amigo"?-se extrañó- ¿entonces?  
  
-te diré lo mismo que le dije a Soichiro- dijo con severidad Suu- no- te- im- por- ta y punto.  
  
-está bien, está bien-dijo alzando sus manos en forma de defensa- solo era curiosidad, si no quieres decirme quien es, no lo hagas-se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- ¡nos veremos luego!  
  
Shaoran estaba recostado en el lecho, acababa hacía poco de despertar; su hora habitual para despertar y estar listo para poderse ir al regimiento. A través de las cortinas podía apreciar como brillaba el sol y repentinamente como si eso fuera una señal: un recuerdo: Sakura Kinomoto...  
  
Era muy extraño por que cualquier cosa le recordaba a la joven...  
  
Sakura estaba en su casa para cuidarle y ahora mismo estaba ya levantada o quizás seguía durmiendo, una vez dentro de las muchas veces que había conversado con ella; le había confesado que solía dormir hasta muy tarde...  
  
Se oyó la puerta de la gran casa haciendo que Shaoran despertara de su hermoso sueño con la joven de ojos esmeraldas  
  
Pudo oír la voz de Kirobe que daba los buenos días e interrogaba, seguro era algún tipo de comerciante hubiera tenía toda la voluntad de levantarse pero ahora la puerta de su habitación era la que había anunciado la llegada de Kinomoto  
  
-¿que pensabas hacer?-preguntó con un encantador enfado  
  
-bueno...-balbuceó-...levantarme... esa era mi intención....  
  
-no, te podrías lastimar-renegó esta- caíste desde una caballo y ni hablar de tu brazo herido....  
  
-no te preocupes estaré bien-sonrió con confianza  
  
-¡Shaoran!-regañó Sakura sentándose a orillas de la cama- ¡debes cuidarte!  
  
-señor, señorita...-interrumpió Kirobe- en la sala están la señora Hiraguizawa...-se sonrojó levemente ante lo siguiente:-y acompañándola esta el joven Hiraguizawa...  
  
-por favor ofréceles té-sonrió con amabilidad Sakura- enseguida bajo, al salir Katsumi se dirigió a Shaoran:- y usted señor, se quedará aquí, al rato subiremos a verle  
  
-¿subiremos?-inquirió con recelo- ¿no podrías venir solo tú?  
  
-¡Shaoran!-se quejó ella totalmente sonrojada levantándose- nos veremos más tarde y no te levantes ¿esta bien?  
  
-no del todo, pero te obedeceré-dijo con resignación  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo inclinándose para besar con primor sus labios, dirigirse a la puerta, despedirse con la mano y salir de allí  
  
Shaoran suspiró una vez más  
  
....Sakura....  
  
Katsumi iba y venía con increíble velocidad, evitando ante todo tener que pasar por aquella salita de estar, misma donde se encontraban Aoshi y Tomoyo Hiraguizawa...  
  
Hasta que Sakura Kinomoto la había llamado diciéndole que se había acabado el té.  
  
Al entrar a aquella habitación tan peculiar; por elegante y simplemente hermosa, pudo notar como Aoshi no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían ambas damas: miraba exactamente por donde ella entraba con una bandeja con más delicioso té.  
  
Pero ¿Acaso el caballero no se podía percatar lo nerviosa que la ponía? Nervios que, la despierta Tomoyo comenzaba a notar y la despistada de Sakura, aun no se percataba.  
  
-muchas gracias-sonrió Sakura al igual que Tomoyo- el joven Aoshi me dijo que le gustaría ir a donde Shaoran... ¿serías tan amable en guiarlo?  
  
Katsumi no pudo disimular su sonrojo, cosa notada aun mas, por Tomoyo pero no así por la prometida de Li  
  
-eh, claro señorita...-susurró- po-por favor... s-si me s-sigue...  
  
Aoshi se levantó al instante en que oyó eso; ambos se alejaron por el pasillo.  
  
Ambos a solas, Aoshi sacó la valentía y trataba de explicarle.  
  
-señorita Katsumi, yo quería explicarle lo de ayer...-comenzó Hiraguizawa una vez que estaban lejos de los oídos de las damas.  
  
-si, le entiendo-se apresuró a agregar sin siquiera mirarlo y tampoco sin detenerse- ... fue una noche espantosa y claro, yo tan parlanchina como soy cuando estoy nerviosa... lo más lógico era que buscara una forma de hacerme guardar silencio...- Dijo ella ya en tono púrpura pero como caminaba guiando al sujeto, este no se dio cuenta de aquello.  
  
-eh...-pronunció el chico algo confundido-...no... Bueno; no le iba a decir eso... yo... verá ese beso fue con toda la intención de que así fuera... me refiero... solo buscaba la oportunidad para...  
  
Ahí Katsumi se dio la vuelta para mirarlo sorprendida.  
  
-¿pero como dice eso?-preguntó asustada por sus palabras estaban detenidos a medio camino a la alcoba de Li- ...yo... es que...-allí de nuevo se vio totalmente azorada y tartamudeaba.  
  
Aoshi se le acercó un poco lo suficiente para acariciar con suavidad la tersa mejilla-...me pareció muy extraño... sentir todo lo que siento ahora... contigo...-dijo hablándole como a un igual tomándole ambas manos- ...nunca lo había sentido... con nadie...-rió un momento-...incluso a mi hermano le extrañó-sonrió con amabilidad para bajar su rostro. Se notaba que hacer aquella confesión le ponía mas nervioso de lo que seguramente estaba ella. Porque ella permanecía inmóvil escuchando sus palabras y se notaba serena y no inquieta (solo por fuera)- seguro que Eriol y sus sentimientos por él, será un impedimento para me acepte, pero...  
  
Kirobe abrió los ojos aun mas.  
  
-¿aceptarlo?-repitió sin entender- ¿a que se refiere?  
  
-yo le quiero demasiado-le susurró cerca de su rostro sin soltarle de las manos.  
  
Katsumi asustada se separó dejándose ir de su afierre:  
  
-El señor Hiraguizawa está casado, joven. Le tengo un perdurable agradecimiento por su amabilidad conmigo, pero mas nada.- dijo ella secamente aun asombrada por lo escuchado. No dando mas vueltas al asunto y no esperando su respuesta ante tal declaración agregó.- la habitación del señor esta cerca- volteándose a ver por donde iba (como rogaba ella de que no dijera esas cosas, aunque se sentía halagada pero ¿acaso podía ser posible?), y continuó caminando, sin dejar su sonrojo pero la voz de Aoshi la detuvo de nuevo.  
  
-píenselo... por favor...- rogó con mirada suplicante sobre la de la chica que estaba con un carmín sobre sus mejillas y sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
  
Katsumi le miró un largo rato, se giró sobre sus talones y siguió caminando...  
  
-"ay esto no puede estarme pasando a mi"- se decía en su cabeza.- "no, no, no a mi".- declaró como sentía que el corazón latía hasta en sus oídos.- "No él... y entonces decirme esto del señor Eriol. Pero siendo yo tan parlanchina.."-recordando todo lo que dijo antes de que él le besara aquella noche.- "No, no... de seguro es una broma de mal gusto. Si no es que, me estoy volviendo loca."  
  
Llegaron a la puerta del joven y tocó dos veces para ingresar y anunciar al invitado.- Disculpe señor Li: el joven Hiraguizawa, está aquí... desea verlo...  
  
-Hazlo pasar- dijo Shaoran sabiendo que cuando se refería a "Joven" hablaban del hermano menor de su Coronel. Aunque aun no se imaginaba que podría querer hablar con él.  
  
Katsumi se retiró rápidamente incluso para evitar que, Aoshi le diera una segunda mirada a su rojo rostro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
La tarde llegó pronto pero no creía lo que iba a hacer: salir con Soichiro; la chica a la que había rechazado más de una vez en varios meses y ahora eso: se vería en la plaza con ella.  
  
No solo eso: se había preocupado por él.  
  
Una actitud algo rara en ella, no tenía actitud de: "preocuparse por los demás" pero aún así estaba esa noche en su casa según aclaró: "Preocupada por su bienestar" gracias a los ataques de Corben.  
  
Pudo notar su llegada: vestida de rosa pálido y su cabello propiamente recogido en una media colita y su sombrero del mismo color...  
  
-perdona si te hice esperar...-sonrió con vergüenza- no podía estar lista.  
  
Ran levantó una ceja: su actitud seguía sin cambiar.  
  
Fujitaka y Madame Suu habían llegado a la mansión Li hacía algunas horas ya ahora Suu Tsuki hablaba "animadamente" con Tomoyo Hiraguizawa mientras Fujitaka, Aoshi y Sakura se encontraban con Shaoran en su habitación...  
  
-oh, así que ese es el trabajo de mi hermano visto desde otro ángulo- sonreía Aoshi  
  
-algo parecido-dijo con una gotita por la nuca- la verdad el Coronel Hiraguizawa es muy bueno en su puesto  
  
-también tú eres muy bueno-dijo con confianza el menor de los Hiraguizawa- mira que arriesgar tanto como lo es tu vida en el campo de batalla...  
  
-yo...-dijo azorado sin mirar especialmente al padre de Sakura-...no estaba preparado para que se me atacase así... pero ya veo que tendré que entrenar más en cuanto a defensa se refiere...  
  
-fue un accidente-dijo apoyándole Fujitaka- pienso, que tampoco hubiera podido evitar tal atentado en mi contra. Es decir, fue por la espalda...  
  
-ni mi hermano-dijo Aoshi animado- ni yo mismo.- apoyando lo que decían los demás.  
  
-gracias-dijo este con la cara roja ante el apoyo de todos allí presentes.  
  
-pero hay algo que verdaderamente me preocupa, Capitán-comenzó Fujitaka- tal vez le parezca algo tonto y para un militar, hasta infantil, pero a mi parecer hay demasiada tensión; no solo en la ciudad, sino también en todo el país: tal vez su boda con mi hija Sakura podría posponerse para después; no solo por la situación de Azzarello sino también por respeto a las familias que perdieron a algún ser querido en esta batalla...  
  
-le entiendo, Señor Kinomoto-dijo respetuoso Shaoran- no me parece un problema: yo también considero una falta de respeto para aquellos difuntos...  
  
-lo mejor será avisarles a Sakura y Suu-sonrió a Shaoran; ya como si fuera un hijo- tendremos que hacer unos cuantos cambios en las invitaciones, claro siempre y cuando acuerden una nueva fecha...  
  
-por favor, déjeme decírselo yo a su hija-dijo azorado este- me sentiría mejor si fuera de ese modo...  
  
-estás en todo tu derecho, muchacho-dijo Kinomoto comprensivo- joven Aoshi, lo mejor será que nos retiremos, el Capitán necesita mucho descanso.  
  
-¡si señor!-dijo alegremente este, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
  
Salieron de la habitación dejando a un Shaoran Li muy pensativo y melancólico...  
  
Tendría que esperar un poco más para poder tener a Sakura a su lado...  
  
Pero al final estaría con ella... y todo ese tiempo valdría la pena... cuando por fin ya Sakura fuera una Li....  
  
Todo recompensado al hacerla por fin su esposa y demostrarle cuando le amaba... si así siendo su novia lo hacía tan feliz... ¡siendo su esposa lo volvería completamente loco de gloria!  
  
-me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo después-dijo a modo de saludo Sakura a entrando a la habitación- pero tal vez sea algo importante, pero si quieres puedo regresar más tarde...  
  
-¡no: espera!-dijo captando apenas que ella estaba allí- si es muy importante... bueno verás-empezó ya congojado- la situación del país es ahora muy crítica y lastimosa... y bueno... nuestra boda... tú padre y yo hablamos...-dijo con un deje de tristeza- y hemos... acordado que estaría bien... posponerla... solo el tiempo suficiente.... como para que Azzarello se haya recuperado...  
  
-¿posponerla?-dijo sorprendida, mirándole incrédula ¿que estaba diciendo Shaoran?  
  
-así es...-dijo con la cabeza gacha-...yo pienso que tal vez eso incluso, sea más cómodo para ti... pero también necesitamos tu punto de vista...  
  
Sakura le admiró largo rato en silencio....  
  
Su cabeza daba vueltas al igual que sus pensamientos... y que decir de los sentimientos...  
  
-¡Sakura!-se oyó la voz de Tomoyo desde abajo interrumpiendo sus largas y desconocidas reflexiones.  
  
-...ya...ya voy...-dijo casi en un susurro-...si me permites...  
  
-adelante-dijo con una semi-sonrisa este sin mirarle.  
  
-gracias...-dijo ya saliendo de allí.  
  
Bajó lentamente las escaleras y en sus pies estaba Tomoyo que le miraba ahora (al ver su rostro) algo preocupada  
  
-¿que te sucede, Sakura?-inquirió esta alarmada.  
  
-salgamos al jardín...-contestó con rapidez comenzando a caminar a su lado.  
  
Al llegar al amplio y hermoso jardín Li, se sentaron en las sillas que eran parte de un jueguito que también tenía una mesa para tomar té.  
  
-Sakura... ¿que te pasa?-dijo al notar que tras varios minutos su amiga seguía perdida  
  
-bueno...-dijo casi en un murmullo- Shaoran... me ha dicho... que... aplazáramos la boda...  
  
-¡Sakura, eso es simplemente genial!-vocifero Hiraguizawa- ¡es la oportunidad que estabas esperando!!!  
  
-eso también lo sé...-dijo bajito- pero... él se veía tan feliz.... tan... ¿como decirlo?...ilusionado... y ahora con eso... se ve... tan decaído....  
  
Tomoyo alzó una ceja. Sakura estaba atormentándose por los sentimientos de un chico al que ella aseguraba no amar, si, Sakura era muy buena, e incluso: como en esos últimos meses había estado interponiendo su felicidad a cambio de mantener la vida del ser amado, pero con esa situación ya se sacrificaba por dos personas ¿que pasaba con Sakura? Ya pareciera que se sacrificaba por un militar en especial...  
  
-¿y si en ese tiempo buscas a Ran?-interrogó nuevamente- aclarar todo con él, pedirle ayuda....  
  
-no-contestó casi tajantemente-...Shaoran será mi esposo... me guste o no...  
  
-entonces él tiene todo el derecho a saber sobre Ran-regañó la hija de Sonomi Daidouji- después de todo: el será tu esposo y lo que tratas de hacer no viendo al joven Ran es: respetarlo, amiga... guardándole el secreto de que amas a alguien más... y más aun en su matrimonio... no creo que sea exactamente honesto...  
  
Sakura no aguantaría más...  
  
-¡¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer!?-casi gritó esta ya con varias lágrimas y es que no se daba cuenta del sentimiento que le nacía...  
  
Tomoyo miró con tristeza a su mejor amiga...  
  
-yo no puedo decirte que hagas...-dijo esta con calma-...pero... si yo hubiera pasado lo que tú estas pasando con Eriol... tal vez no me hubiera casado...-se levantó de la silla, Sakura necesitaba pensar... mucho que pensar...  
  
Se alejó de allí, vigilaría que nadie se acercara, nadie tendría libertad de interferir en los sentimientos de ella... y menos ahora, ni ella misma para aconsejarle...  
  
-"decirle la verdad...."-pensó un momento Sakura-"toda la verdad..."  
  
Se levantó rápidamente de aquel asiento que había tomado durante la última hora para pensar, y se dirigió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Shaoran y entró después de oír un pase de la masculina voz.  
  
Entró despacito y mirando primeramente, antes que a nada: al apuesto joven....  
  
-eh... hola-saludó este algo nervioso y es que no solo estaba sentado a orillas de cama, sino también que tenía ya un pie apoyado y el otro listo para poder ya caminar...  
  
-¡¡Shaoran!!-dijo esta alarmada corriendo hasta él, lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo acostó de nuevo.  
  
-...Sakura... yo...-dijo este tartamudeando al ver que ya le arropaba.  
  
-venía...-comenzó deteniendo las palabras del hombre- venía a decirte y explicarte muchas cosas...  
  
-¿explicarme?-dijo este sin entender- ¿muchas cosas? ¿Que sería?  
  
Sakura se acomodó a un lado de él recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho casi como si fuera una almohada y escondió su rostro en este.  
  
-¿Sakura?-inquirió de nuevo este- ¿que te sucede? ¿Estas bien?  
  
-¡prométeme que diga lo que diga te casarás conmigo!-dijo sollozando sin levantar el rostro.  
  
-¡Sakura!-dijo más preocupado tomándole por la barbilla para que le mirara- no llores... nunca dejaría, por nada del mundo: jamás me dejaría de casar contigo... por que eres lo que más amo.... por favor mi amor...  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos como nunca... y él sonrojado al notar como le había llamado...  
  
-"¿mi amor...?"-se abrazó al cuello de él entre eufórica y con mayor tristeza  
  
-¿que... que te sucede?-preguntó este azorado: la mujer tenía la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la de él: sintiéndola...  
  
-si me quiero casar contigo...-dijo en un susurro mientras lo besaba y ambos se respondían con lentitud-...en la fecha que es...-dijo entre besos- como si no hubiera pasado nada... ningún ataque.... nada...  
  
Sakura disfrutaba la situación: su empeño (el de ella misma) por satisfacerlo... tal vez sería la última vez en que le respondiera un beso... tal vez la última vez en que lo besara... la última en que lo tocara si quiera...  
  
-pero antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante...-susurró cerca de su rostro una vez separados, el hombre sonreía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que antes de las caricias entre sus labios salieran.  
  
-dime...-dijo besando su cuello tentadoramente.  
  
¿Por que tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles?  
  
-...Shaoran...-dijo alejándose escandalosamente de él- yo... no... No...- respiró profundamente-...yo ... creo que no te amo...  
  
Shaoran Li le miró con ojos como platos, incluso sentándose de golpe.  
  
Guardó silencio varios minutos... una eternidad para la joven Kinomoto... como si fuera un juicio...  
  
Sakura bajó la cabeza con ojos llorosos, ya no lo podía contener... colocó sus manos sobre las gemas que eran sus ojos que se derretían a cada lágrima...  
  
-...Sakura...-dijo tan repentinamente ante el silencio y ella tan solo pudo enterrar más su rostro en sus manos con vergüenza: sin atreverse a mirarlo- ...Sakura... mi amor... ¿por que?  
  
-¿por que?-repitió Kinomoto sin dejar de llorar.  
  
-¿Por que no me dijiste nada?-dijo este ya desesperado-¡¿por que me aceptaste!?  
  
Sakura le miró asustada:  
  
-...por que... Suu...-hipó- Madame Suu... no estaba de acuerdo.... no le agradaba la persona de la que yo estoy enamorada...  
  
Shaoran miró el edredón como si allí estuviera una larga explicación.  
  
-¿y... por que estas conmigo?-inquirió de nuevo sin mirarle.  
  
-por... por que...-volvió a sollozar para gran dolor de Li-...tú... tú le agradaste... mucho... y....  
  
-fui el juguete perfecto para ella...-susurró el hombre mirándole al fin y como esta le miraba dolorosamente y él volvía a limpiar sus lágrimas-no debiste aceptar...  
  
-¡arriesgo su vida!-suspiró esta al sentir su piel sobre la tersa de ella.  
  
-¡¿y yo!?-explotó este- ¿¡nunca pensaste en que esto sucedería!!!? ¿¡Pensabas ocultármelo siempre!?  
  
Y ella tenía de nuevo sus manos en sus ojos.  
  
-¡claro que no quería!-dijo y retiró sus palmas- ¡pero antes no te conocía! ¡No sabía como eras!!! ¡Todo lo que me amabas!!! ¡Nunca me imagine la magnitud de dolor que causaría!!! ¡Solo pensaba en mi dolor y mantenerlo con vida!!! ¡Pero ahora... estoy arrepentida!!! ¡Me duele que te duela!!!  
  
-¡pero lo sigues amando!-reclamó.  
  
-¡¡pienso más en ti que en él!!!-clamó sonrojada- ¡desde que estoy contigo solo le he visto una vez... y él me buscó!!!  
  
Shaoran Li le miró azorado e incrédulo: sonrió un momento mirándola.  
  
-ay Sakura...-dijo tomando con ambas manos su cabeza y chocando sus frentes- ay Sakura... gracias...  
  
Sakura sonrojada le miró aun con las pizcas en el hermoso rostro-¿gracias? ¡Te he mentido estos meses!!!  
  
-gracias... por decirme la verdad...-la abrazó con fuerza-...esa confianza me hará muy feliz... cuando ya estemos casados...  
  
-¿casados?-inquirió esta sorprendida cerca del apuesto rostro- ¿aun te casarás conmigo?- preguntó incrédula.  
  
-te lo prometí...-sonrió limpiando nuevamente las mejillas- además... tengo que hablar con esa mujer Buu...  
  
Sakura rió a pesar de su cara húmeda  
  
-es Suu...-corrigió Kinomoto divertida hipando- Madame Suu  
  
-le queda mejor el otro...-dijo con rostro enojado, haciendo sonreír un instante a la joven.- Una cosa Sakura, es que, tratara de jugar conmigo. De engañarme. Porque el engaño es de su parte... no de la tuya. Que hayas venido a confesarme esto... habla mucho de ti... –aun las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y él las limpiaba pacientemente.- abusó de ti... de una manera muy cruel, obligándote a algo que no quieres... no deseas... eso es algo que nunca le perdonaré...  
  
-¡Ya te digo que me quiero casar contigo!.- declaró la muchacha.- Te dije que en un principio ella, me obligó, pero ahora... pero ahora...- ahogando sus palabras en su desesperación.  
  
Aunque ahí, ya no había espacios para mas lagrimas. Él la observaba desahogarse. Pero no la culpaba. No podía culparla.  
  
Creía que, tampoco podía odiarla.  
  
Porque ella, a pesar de todo, y desafiando a todos, se había percatado que era valiente.  
  
-Sakura ¿Tu padre sabe esto?  
  
-¡Claro que no!- declaró ella sorprendida.- ¡papá no sabe nada de esto! No quisiera que se enterara—sonrojándose.- porque Suu llena el gran vacío dejado por mi madre... por favor... mejor no...  
  
Pero él cayó su suplica con sus dedos diciéndole al mismo tiempo.- No ruegues por favor...- sonrió comprensivo.- Hablaré con Madame Suu en su momento...  
  
Katsumi recogió las llaves para salir de allí, encontrando una oportunidad mientras todos estaban distraídos, con una canasta en el brazo, para hacer las compras del día y además para aclarar su cabeza. caminó por la plaza hasta llegar al pequeño mercado y escoger cada fruta y verdura que quedaba en esta, pues la mejor hora era siempre por la mañana, cuando fue captada por un par de ojos mieles...  
  
Ran Azurite se alegró enormemente: ¡esa era la chica con la que se había desahogado!  
  
La seguiría. Acababa de dejar a Soichiro en la puerta de su casa y ahora estaba libre; lo que se preguntaba es que hacía tan tarde fuera.  
  
-¡señorita!-le gritó Azurite pero la chica no se detuvo hasta que él estuvo a su par- señorita, disculpe que la interrumpa pero...  
  
-¡es usted!-sonrió con amabilidad y reconociéndole de aquel día en la taberna- ¿como le ha ido? ¿Ya no le ha hecho sufrir aquella mujer?  
  
-señorita, por favor...-dijo este tomando aire- yo sé donde trabaja,- sorprendiéndole.- será la empleada de un hombre el cual se casará con Sakura Kinomoto ¿no es así?  
  
-si así es-dijo este mirándole interrogante- ¿usted como sabe eso?  
  
-eso no es lo importante, señorita-contestó el hombre- necesito hablar con esa joven: Kinomoto, es de extrema urgencia...  
  
-¿por que?-se escandalizó por la que sería más adelante su señora.  
  
-por que esa es la mujer a la que yo amo-explico en modo confidencial- ¡no puedo permitir que se case con ese sujeto!- murmuró cerca de ella.  
  
-con todo respeto, señor-dijo Kirobe asombrada- me parece que la señorita Sakura ama mucho a mi joven señor... se habrá equivocado.- dijo ella a la par que trataba de separarse de aquel sujeto. Miraba a su alrededor haber quienes podían verles conversando, no notando a nadie en particular.  
  
-¡eso es imposible por que me ama a mi!-casi gritó este- ¡ella me dijo que me amaba y luego me dijo que buscaba dinero en Li!  
  
-¡eso es imposible!-dijo ya molesta- ¡la señorita Sakura nunca sería capaz de eso! La conozco... ella...- retrocediendo. Ran la sujetó por el brazo suavemente.  
  
-¡lo digo en serio!-dijo este- ¡ella me ama a mi!  
  
-¡basta, deténgase!-dijo esta mientras sus orejas obtenían un rojo carmín-  
  
-¡es verdad!-dijo el otro indignado- ¡sino me cree, pregúntele!  
  
-¡cállese!!!  
  
El dolor que sintió en la mejilla no fue tanto como el asombro de ver a aquella mujer tan roja de furia que tenía delante de él, la misma que se había detenido y se había girado sobre sus talones para propinarle tremenda bofetada...  
  
-no... Eso no es verdad...-dijo esta mirándole desafiante- la señorita Sakura ama mucho a mi señor Li...  
  
Se alejó a paso veloz y el otro que seguía sorprendido se apresuró a seguirla sin que esta se diera cuenta y en un par de minutos veía como entraba a la gran mansión.... seguramente del tal Li  
  
-por favor... llama a esa señora-dijo serio Shaoran separándose de la mujer que amaba.  
  
-si...-dijo esta sonrojada poniéndose de pie rápidamente y salir de allí como alma que lleva el viento.  
  
Al los pocos minutos Madame Suu estaba allí...  
  
-¡oh, capitán Li!-decía esta emocionada.  
  
-tengo que hablar con usted-dijo con seriedad asombrosa, la cual incluso alertó a la mujer.  
  
-usted dirá, capitán-dijo con calma sentándose en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama.  
  
-me he enterado de lo que le ha hecho a Sakura-dijo este con frialdad- algo que tiene que ver con ella, con otro sujeto al cual no conozco y tampoco me interesa conocer y a mi mismo... su intervención en todo este compromiso...  
  
Suu entendió todo a la perfección: Sakura había abierto su enorme boca. Ella aparentaba indiferencia y asombro ante el sujeto. Tal vez, tendría una oportunidad de zafarse de esa. O eso creía.  
  
-le ratifico que, ya sé todo-dijo con calma peligrosa notando lo que Suu atentaba- así que no tendrá caso que me lo niegue todo...  
  
-era mal partido para Sakura-dijo esta con sencillez malévola y borrando todo rastro de amabilidad- además a usted siempre le ha gustado... no veo por que me lo reprocha... y ella, se está portando bien con usted...- sonrió – ¿o no es eso lo que a hombres como usted les interesa? Una mujer bonita, joven y por supuesto, obediente...  
  
-¡por que Sakura se casará conmigo sin amarme!- reclamó.  
  
-será de todas formas su esposa-sonrió pícara- en todos los aspectos- ante esto el militar se sonrojó.  
  
-¡pero usted intervino en sus sentimientos y quiero...!-dijo ya enérgicamente- ¡no, le exijo que me explique todo de una buena vez si no desea que llame a Sakura con dolor en mi alma, para que lo haga por usted!- gritó el sujeto.  
  
-por su posición-contestó esta sin lamentarse- ¡por eso! ¿Que le podía ofrecer un simple hombre que nada tiene, a comparación de un militar...?  
  
-si Sakura me hubiese amado, nunca le hubiese importado mi economía-dijo examinando su rostro con cuidado- ¡miente!  
  
-no, no he mentido...-dijo esta con satisfacción poniéndose se pie y acariciando repentinamente su rostro con una uña- no, si ella no se casaba con alguien que tenía dinero ¿de donde lo sacaría yo?  
  
-pues siga preguntándose eso-dijo deteniendo la mano de la mujer que ya bajaba por el pecho- por que no verá ni una moneda de mi dinero.  
  
-tal vez...-dijo sonriendo con maldad-...eso ya lo veremos... pero si respeta a Fujitaka, no le dirá nada de esto.- Shaoran abrió sus ojos como platos.- Está delicado de salud... cosa que Sakura no sabe aun...- brillándole su mirada ante la nueva carta que sacó de su manga.- Y saber esto...-haciendo una melodramática pausa.- bueno, lo mataría ¿no? ¿Qué sería de Sakura sin su padre entonces?  
  
Salió de la habitación con un pavoneo sorprendente, sorprendiendo con su falta de escrúpulos al capitán.  
  
¡No era posible que ella engañara a todos con su apariencia!  
  
Ahora, pensaba en lo mas difícil ¿Se lo confesaría a Fujitaka Kinomoto?  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa recorría los informes con rapidez sorprendente, faltaban solo minutos para poder llegar a casa de Li, saludarle a él y su bella prometida y recoger a su amada y hermosa Tomoyo para poderse retirar a descansar.... .... y olvidarse de aquel horrible día.  
  
Salió de aquel batallón para encontrarse con el sargento que tenía listo su caballo y listo y dispuesto lo montó  
  
Cabalgó rápidamente, estaba cansado y que decir de irritado.  
  
Para empezar aquellos sujetos no habían dejado en todo el día el regimiento e iban y venían a su antojo, segundo: ¡tenía una increíble cantidad de trabajo! No habían tenido pérdidas excesivas, pero a los familiares de aquellos que habían encontrado su final en aquella batalla, tenían que ayudarles... pagarles una gran deuda como lo era la vida de una persona a cambio de la protección de un país tan basto como lo era Azzarello... Y para terminar con broche de oro: la inasistencia de Li que no solo duraría ese día, sino la semana completa ¡esa semana Tomoyo tendría que ser de lo más comprensiva!  
  
Pudo notar la casa de Li no tan lejos y delante de ella un hermoso carruaje con un hombre sentado en él. El que seguramente lo manejaba  
  
Descendió del animal y al lo ató con fuerza –esperaba con ansias que Li contratará a alguien para que recibiera a los caballos-  
  
-buenas noches-saludó el criado  
  
-buenas noches, Pei-dijo este de forma amistosa  
  
Tocó la puerta que fue abierta por Katsumi Kirobe.  
  
-buenas noches, señor-sonrió esta amablemente, ya no se sentía tan apenada e incluso tan emocionada al verle- pase por favor. Están en la sala...  
  
-gracias-contestó rápidamente para pasar a las sala donde estaba Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Suu y su hermano Aoshi.  
  
-buenas noches a todos-sonrió este de forma cordial y se dirigió rápidamente a la que era su esposa- hola cariño.  
  
-hola ¿como te ha ido?-dijo esta pasivamente pero con dulzura.  
  
-no hemos sufrido bajas catastróficas, mucho trabajo...-recitaba Hiraguizawa- ¡ah claro, ¿como olvidarlo?!-decía este sarcástico- el señor imperial: nuestro señor imperial, es simplemente un completo idiota... pero nada fuera de lo común...- hablando con total confianza.  
  
-¿que quiere decir con eso?-inquirió Fujitaka sorprendido ante la manera de hablar del Coronel sobre alguien tan importante como lo era su gobernador.  
  
-cree que ha sido un fallo nuestro-dijo este fríamente respecto al tema- le cree a Kogako cada palabra ¡que ha sido un mal entendido!!!!!!!  
  
-¡pero eso es imposible!-afirmó la señora del Coronel- ¡ustedes los vieron: llevaban carretas llenas de productos de Ghibli!!!  
  
-si, pero según su "señoría"-dijo con sarcasmo ante ese sustantivo- Melko Kogako ha afirmado que es un mal entendido y el nuestro le cree ciegamente.- haciendo un ademán de menosprecio con sus hombros.  
  
-¿por eso estabas de mal humor?-rió la que era Daidouji.  
  
-no solo por eso-dijo divertido recordando lo que en verdad le había hecho pasar mal día- y que decir que Li no fue ¡no podía bromear con nadie!  
  
-y tampoco creo que ahora podrás-dijo esta con cariño mientras Fujitaka al igual que ella sonreía y Suu estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- el Capitán desde hace un rato esta dormido.  
  
-que decepción-dijo el otro notando el silencio de alguien más que observaba a una domestica- ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿Aoshi?- no contestó- ¡¡Aoshi!!!- Katsumi recogía unos vasos.  
  
-lo siento hermano-se disculpó este apenado- estaba pensando en lo que nos decías-mintió, viendo la chica marcharse a las cocinas.  
  
-aja...-dijo este sarcástico- bueno, como Li esta dormidito en su camita y yo le quiero imitar, será mejor que nos vayamos... Ha sido un día, demasiado largo...  
  
Así despidiéndose, él, Tomoyo y su hermano de los demás, se marcharon del lugar.  
  
Estaba a solas mientras lavaba toda la loza que usaron los señores aquella tarde, pero mas bien, navegaba en sus pensamientos. Y no era precisamente en la confesión del menor de los Hiraguizawas.  
  
Y es que, Katsumi desde su encuentro con Ran se encontraba inquieta  
  
¿Había sido cierto lo que este dijo de Sakura? No. Era imposible. Sakura no era el tipo de persona que Ran decía. Pero era tal su desesperación... ¿Acaso había hecho bien el no proporcionarle tal información?  
  
O tal vez. ¿Hablaría con Sakura?  
  
Sakura podía admirar el pasivo y que decir de tranquilo rostro de Shaoran Li y es que simplemente le parecía maravilloso no estar apenada de verlo directamente a la cara como veces anteriores ya fuese por los besos que entre ellos había o por la misma causa que ahora acongojaba mucho a su corazón y era el hecho de que quizá Li estuviese muy tranquilo, a pesar de todo lo que le había revelado esa tarde...  
  
No sabía que había hablado con Madame Suu pero ahora sentía que ya no podía mirarle ¡simplemente no podía!  
  
Si quería vivir los últimos días de su soltería: "tranquila" tendría que dejar la mansión Li y regresar a su casa  
  
....pero se veía demasiado indefenso al estar en esa gran cama....  
  
No solo encantador, su rostro más bien parecía el de un niño, un niño que dormía tranquilo y feliz  
  
Se preguntaba si siempre dormiría así...  
  
Lo más probable es que si... pero era por demás extraño: al decirle aquella verdad dormía apacible ¿ocultándole aquello dormía tan feliz?  
  
Por que al decírselo pareciere que no tenía ni idea... pero tampoco parecía muy sorprendido...  
  
¡¿Había sido acaso demasiado obvia?!  
  
Tal vez sí había sido así, al principio de su relación ciertamente lo evitaba y más aun después de su primer beso... pero él aun así la buscaba y ella se veía obligada a pasar tiempo a su lado, tiempo del cual después disfrutaba inmensamente...  
  
Se levantó de aquel sillón para acercarse al cuerpo dormido de aquel militar  
  
Pero lo cierto era que Tomoyo había tenido razón todo aquel tiempo: el hecho de que Shaoran ya estuviera enterado, le quitaba cierta presión de su pecho. Presión que, la restringía al ser totalmente honesta con él. Pero ahora... ¿Estaba dispuesta a casarse con él?  
  
Lo miraba dormir para percatarse que no sería demasiado difícil. ¡Le había demostrado cuanto la quería al entenderla, comprenderla y confortarla!  
  
Y más aun cuando le dijo que, no le amaba.  
  
¿Pero acaso era cierto?  
  
¿Que pensaría si regresaba a su casa?  
  
Tal vez que se vería con Ran, tal vez que le había mentido... incluso cuando se suponía que le había dicho toda la verdad...  
  
Si tan solo se quedaba la semana necesaria para su total recuperación... pero le daría mucha vergüenza, simplemente no se atrevería a volver a entrar a la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba mientras acariciaba con infinita ternura el apuesto rostro  
  
-Shaoran... por favor...-susurró esta hincándose a su lado y con su mano apretando fuertemente una de las de él y mirarle directo al rostro, como si mirara los ojos ambarinos que ahora estaban cerrados...- te lo suplico... perdóname.... por favor.... por favor....  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza  
  
-perdóname....  
  
La mañana era sin duda hermosa y había descansado perfectamente; pero ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de ese problema, el hecho de que Sakura había confesado todo ¿se lo diría a Fujitaka? No lo sabía, pero a ciencia cierta era que no le convenía en ningún tipo de término que Kinomoto se enterara, no solo la echaría de su casa sino que también dejaría de darle dinero suficiente... no... No podía permitir tal cosa....  
  
¿Pero entonces como?  
  
Tal vez matando a Li, pero luego ¿como le sacaría dinero?... tal vez si se lo dejaba a Sakura... no esa no era la solución.... jamás se lo dejaría sabría que lo buscaría y se lo quitaría por cualquier medio....  
  
¿Matando a Sakura? Quizá si fuese buena idea... después de todo había estropeado grandemente sus planes... pero tenía que pasar un tiempo prudente, se vería muy sospechoso que la joven muriera unas semanas antes de la boda, más exactamente después de que Shaoran Li se había enterado de que ella había tenido gran poder sobre las acciones de Sakura...  
  
Si, era definitivo, tenía que pagar por su acto, por hacer que se quebrara la cabeza en esos momentos, cuando solo faltaban dos semanas para su matrimonio...  
  
Pero todavía le quedaba una incógnita ¿por que Sakura había hablado? ¿Por que después de tanto tiempo habló hasta ahora?  
  
¿Y si ya no le importaba Azurite?  
  
Por que ese era su principal chantaje... la vida de Azurite a cambio del matrimonio con Li  
  
Pero dejaría a Azurite para después....  
  
Hasta ahora y lo que llevaba al silencio al Capitán era aquella farsa de que, el padre de "su amada Sakura" estaba enfermo. Si eso era: mientras estuviera enfermo y Sakura no estuviera enterada, Shaoran Li no hablaría para perjudicarle; el amor del Capitán por la chica, era su carta aun bajo su manga.  
  
Sakura estaba en el jardín mientras recogía de las variadas flores que había en él, de diferentes aromas y colores. Había decidido tomar algunas y pedirle a Katsumi que las llevara al cuarto de Shaoran, quien había despertado hacía por lo menos una hora y al que no había subido a ver hasta ahora: tal vez le reprochara por fin todo. Pero no quería oír nada en ese instante. Tal vez en otro momento cuando estuviera más preparada...  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que le había confesado todo y... aun no le había ido a ver... quizá pensaría que era muy descortés...  
  
Escuchó de pronto el sonido de los arbustos agitarse, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamiento pero no había viento ¿entonces como?  
  
-Sakura...-dijo la voz masculina- por fin te encuentro...  
  
Lo vio salir de entre los arbustos, al parecer había saltado la barda de piedra que no era muy alta pero tampoco estaba tan baja y se había ocultado en aquellas plantas hasta tener la oportunidad de verle.  
  
-¿que haces aquí?-preguntó esta sorprendida. Miró un instante atrás, donde estaba la casa Li.  
  
-hace mucho que no nos veíamos-sonrió este- y por fin pude saber donde estabas, ante ayer fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no te encontré... solo me abrieron los criados pero me explicaron que tú y tu familia estaban en casa de tu prometido ese día, y ayer que de nuevo fui a buscarte pero esta vez me dijeron que te estabas quedando en casa de ese hombre...  
  
-no debiste venir...-dijo esta a modo de reproche- esta es la casa de mi prometido, es un lugar que no puedes pisar por respeto a él.  
  
-tú tampoco deberías-sonrió este acercándosele- amándome no lo respetas.  
  
-¿como estas tan seguro, Ran?-dijo mirándolo con fijeza-ya te lo había explicado una vez-dijo seca volteándose aun con las bellas flores- no creo que te lo tenga que volver a repetir, pensé que tenías dinero pero ahora eso no es todo-se volvió a él- yo... amo mucho al que ya será mi esposo....  
  
-no digas tonterías Sakura-dijo este desesperado- no puedes amar a alguien en tan solo meses.  
  
-¡tampoco es posible amar en un día!-reclamó la chica- ¡¿como puedes comparar dos meses a tan solo un día?!  
  
-por que yo también pasé por lo mismo, contigo...-dijo acariciando su mejilla- se lo que se siente...  
  
-entonces no deberías reprocharme nada-suspiró esta retirando su mano.  
  
-si me amas...-dijo con ternura admirando lo bella que se había puesto en esos dos meses sin verla.  
  
-te lo voy a explicar- dijo esta suspirando- Madame Suu nos vio una vez... y no le agradó para nada la idea de vernos juntos... te quería hasta matar.... conocimos a Shaoran: militar con buena paga... y de un momento a otro él y yo estábamos de novios; pasaron esos dos meses... me propuso matrimonio y me voy a casar con él, así de fácil.  
  
-¡pero me amas!  
  
-¡no lo hago, comprende Ran!-mintió la chica, era cierto: le amaba pero también quería al que era su prometido- ¡Shaoran es más importante que tú!  
  
Azurite retrocedió como si lo dicho por Sakura fuera una maldición...  
  
-me estás mintiendo... eso no puede ser verdad...  
  
-compréndeme-dijo esta con la cabeza gacha- no sabes lo difícil que para mi ha sido todo esto, ya no compliques más las cosas, mi existir....  
  
-pero Sakura...-intentó de nuevo este.  
  
-por favor señor Azurite-dijo con sus manos convertidos en puños, apretando las flores- salga de la casa de mi prometido...  
  
-...Sakura....  
  
-¡ahora!  
  
Ran bajó la cabeza con tristeza y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la barda dio una última mirada a Sakura que dirigía su vista hacía otro lado.  
  
-...como tú digas...-escaló y saltó.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto no lloró se sintió extrañamente tranquila y feliz de que estuviera todo aquello aclarado, aunque había exagerado un poco con aquello de que amaba a su prometido-"por lo menos Ran salió de mi vida permanentemente..."-suspiró con tristeza-"ya no le veré nunca más...."  
  
Pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba....  
  
Tomoyo Hiraguizawa rociaba en su fino cuello un perfume mientras su esposo: Eriol Hiraguizawa terminaba de arreglarse al igual de ella  
  
-¿y cuales son los planes de hoy?-inquirió Eriol sonriendo, abrazándola por atrás oliendo su suave y delicado aroma...  
  
-lo de siempre-dijo amablemente su joven esposa- ir con Sakura...-se miró con nostalgia en el espejo del amplio tocador de madera-...solo esta y la semana que viene y se casará  
  
-supongo que para ti, esa es una gran alegría  
  
-lo es y mucho-dijo en un suspiro- pero... no me imagino a Sakura... compartiendo su vida con alguien más... tan lejano se veía el día....apenas éramos niñas cuando jugábamos a ser casadas... hace tanto tiempo...  
  
-no tanto como crees...-dijo sabiamente Hiraguizawa-....por lo que me has contado de ella, que ha sido mucho, Sakura desde muy pequeña, parecía ser una promesa de matrimonio.... tanto como tú....  
  
Tomoyo ante el comentario no evito que un halo rosa se posara en las tersas mejillas.  
  
-mi Eriol...-rió para volver a suspirar pero con alegría- ...Sakura es simplemente tan distraída e inocente... tantas veces pretendida... y de ninguna enterada.... le puedes decir cualquier cosa y ella te creerá y si le ocultas algo no lo notará y aunque tenga una ligera sospecha si le dice que no es verdad, te hace caso, confía en las personas ciegamente...  
  
Ahora el Coronel era el que reía  
  
De pronto y tan lejano le llegó un recuerdo contado por Li  
  
Flashback  
  
-¿y como te fue con la señorita Kinomoto?-preguntaba el Coronel meses atrás un día después de que Shaoran se convirtiera oficialmente en novio de Sakura Kinomoto  
  
-bien-sonrió el joven sentándose detrás del escritorio- me aceptó  
  
-¡eso es fenomenal!-dijo entusiasmado el Coronel-¡simplemente genial!  
  
-lo sé...  
  
-¿y como fue?-decía impaciente pero al ver que el Capitán no prestaba mucha atención mientras escribía- ¡¡Capitán!! –prefirió gritar  
  
-eh, si disculpe-dijo azorado- bueno, yo le pregunté algo sobre el amor a primera vista...  
  
-buena movida-felicitó Eriol como cuando alguien juega bien al ajedrez  
  
Pero Shaoran se quedó un minuto callado, pero más que todo extrañado  
  
-¿que le pasa?-inquirió el ojiazul  
  
-yo me quedé callado... ella lloró...-dijo rememorando- ...como si ella me hubiera preguntado a mi...-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- como si hubiera estado advertida... de mi propuesta  
  
-olvídese de esa tonterías-dijo divertido el otro sujeto- ¡fue muy obvio! ¡Eso es todo!  
  
-tal vez....-dijo el otro pensativamente- tal vez....  
  
Fin de Flashback  
  
-bueno, si tú lo dices...-dijo Eriol sin agregar nada- se me hará tarde, solo desayuno y me voy al regimiento cuídate y cuídalo mucho-dijo acariciando suavemente el vientre de su esposa  
  
-esta bien-sonrió ella besando la mejilla de Eriol, que tenía su rostro sobre su hombro y sin soltarla- nos veremos más tarde...  
  
Hiraguizawa hizo algo similar, con la mínima diferencia que fueron sus labios los que recibieron al militar  
  
-bien...  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa salió de la habitación que compartía con la hija de Sonomi Daidouji  
  
Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro entraron al gran lugar  
  
-con el señor Imperial-dijo Kinomoto serio como de costumbre  
  
-un momento por favor-dijo el que era secretario y estaba fuera de la oficina de su jefe abrió la puerta y los presentó; iban tan seguido como les era permitido, tenían que solucionar esa situación Azzarello-Corben  
  
-el Señor Imperial ha dado su autorización para que pasen-anunció el hombre que tenía aproximadamente su edad.  
  
-gracias-dijeron ambos al unísono.  
  
Entraron por la gran y adornada puerta que estaba a un lado del escritorio del secretario al entrar allí se encontraron con otra salita que tenía otra puerta que estaba más trabajada aun, Yukito tocó suavemente la puerta  
  
-adelante- se escuchó.  
  
Entraron en silencio ¿y cual fue su sorpresa?  
  
Que Melko Kogako estaba allí, sentado frene al escritorio de su Señor Imperial con una taza de té en sus manos.  
  
-Kinomoto-dijo mirando al alto hombre de rudo ceño- Tsukishiro-murmuró ahora mirando al que era un poco más bajo de ojos cafés- quiero presentarles al Señor Imperial de Corben: Melko Kogako además de tener en sus manos el poder de los ejércitos del mismo país.  
  
-Touya Kinomoto-se presentó el de cabello oscuro.  
  
-Yukito Tsukishiro-dijo ahora el de cabellos grises y mirada amable.  
  
-es un placer, jóvenes-sonrió hipócritamente.  
  
-¿a que se debe su visita?-intervino el de Azzarello.  
  
Touya pensó muy bien su respuesta: venía a reclamar sobre las acciones de los hombres de aquel sujeto...  
  
-si vienen por lo de Corben, lo del ataque y adelantándose a cualquier reclamo-continuó el que gobernaba su país- todo ha sido un mal entendido de parte de nuestras tropas así que si no vienen por algo más, les pido se retiren.  
  
-eso es imposible-contestó Kinomoto mirando desafiadoramente a Kogako- por que hay bajas impresionantes en mis cosechas y sabe muy bien que no hay ladrón perfecto-miró más intensamente al general al pronunciar lo siguiente:- por lo menos no en Azzarello...  
  
-por favor Kinomoto-dijo furiosamente el gobernador- retírese antes de que mande llamar a mi guardia.  
  
-vamonos Touya-pidió Yukito a su amigo- no solucionarás nada... anda  
  
Kinomoto solo refunfuñó saliendo allí junto con su amigo.  
  
Al estar ya caminando por la calle ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Touya habló para él mismo.  
  
-pero ya encontraré la forma de demostrarle...  
  
Yukito simplemente suspiró inquieto, su amigo se estaba metiendo con algo muy peligroso, no solo el señor imperial pensaría ya mal de él, sino también que Corben podría ensañarse desde ahora con la hacienda de su casi hermano...  
  
-Deberías al menos, pensarlo muy bien Touya.- dijo su amigo.- Piensa en tu familia antes de tomar una decisión, porque como pudiste ver, Melko juega con Nuestro Señor Imperial...- pensando un minuto.- Al menos, aguanta un tiempo...  
  
Touya no asintió, pero tampoco negó la solicitud de su amigo.  
  
Había decidido pasar antes con Li, después de todo... era un comandante ¿que le podrían decir? Además el general no estaba así que seguro no necesitaría de él, tampoco se pensaba a quedar tomar el té, tan solo ver como estaba.  
  
-buenos días, señor-sonrió Katsumi viéndolo una vez que abrió la puerta.  
  
-muy buenos días-contestó con amabilidad- vine a ver a tu señor.  
  
-El señor Li esta en su habitación en este preciso momento-respondió la ama de llaves dejándole pasar mientras recogía el sombrero militar y la espada que llevaba este colgada de la cintura (que se quitó para sentirse cómodo)  
  
-¿y la señorita Sakura?-inquirió Eriol acomodando las muñecas de su saco y camisa.  
  
-ella esta aun en el jardín, se levantó más temprano de lo normal-sonrió esta al recordar a la bella señorita explicarle que quería flores para Li.  
  
-pasaré a ver a tu señor-dijo este dirigiéndose a las escalera- luego vendré por mis cosas.  
  
-como usted diga, señor-dijo regalando una reverencia y salir hacia la cocina.  
  
Eriol subió los escalones rápidamente ¡tres días sin ver a ese capitán! Hablando en serio, los despachos eran más aburridos sin la presencia de aquel sujeto de quien se podía burlar, o solo charlar. Después de todo, era su amigo primero, su subordinado después.  
  
Tocó levemente la puerta y encontró al hombre mirando por la ventana... levantado.  
  
-¡Capitán Li!-dijo este reclamando- ¡debería estar descansado!  
  
-buenos días, Coronel-dijo mirándole con serenidad y seriedad- me alegra que haya venido.  
  
-¿le sucede algo malo?-preguntó Eriol notando extraña melancolía y tristeza en los preciosos ojos ambarinos su compañero.  
  
-...Sakura...-dijo mirando por la ventana, recordando como aquel hombre había saltado por aquella barda y le había hablado y como esta le había pedido que se fuera. Por lo menos Sakura había sido sincera, no le había visto... y aquel sujeto era el que la buscaba- me confesó algo...- no dejando de mirar a la distancia a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en las sillas de jardín tal vez, recuperándose de la impresión de la visita de aquel sujeto.  
  
-¿confesar?-rió Hiraguizawa burlón- ¿ya estaba casada?  
  
-enamorada...-dijo con la cabeza gacha haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos- ...no me ama... como yo a ella...  
  
-¿pero de que demonios habla?-dijo este sorprendido mirándole y no entendiendo nada de lo que decía.  
  
-Sakura ya amaba a otra persona, le obligaron a aceptarme....-dijo sin cambiar su posición.  
  
-¡eso es imposible!-exclamó Eriol sorprendido.- ¡no es verdad!  
  
-su padre quería posponer la boda, por todo eso del ataque-dijo sin alterarse- le expliqué, salió de la habitación muy sorprendida, regresó después de un rato que personalmente consideré largo, me dijo que se casaría conmigo... luego me hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara nunca me dejaría de casar con ella, así lo hice y me lo confesó, así de simple como lo oye...  
  
-entonces-dijo recordando lo que había rememorado esa mañana cuando estuvo junto a su esposa- ¿usted cree que Sakura ya sabía que...?  
  
-así parece, estuvo amenazada....  
  
-Tomoyo...-dijo susurró- ¡Tomoyo tiene que saber algo de esto!- se escandalizó Eriol. Ciertamente el no saber aquellos detalles cuando él mismo siempre le insistió a su esposa que si sabía algo que podía interponerse ante la felicidad de la pareja, se lo confesara, lo ponía nervioso.  
  
¡Realmente no conocía a Tomoyo como creía!  
  
Algo que, realmente le inquietaba.  
  
¿Había sido un error casarse con ella tan pronto?  
  
¡No, no podía ser!  
  
-no se moleste con ella, no vale la pena-dijo sincero dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el amplio lecho- sino le dijo nada, debió ser por petición de Sakura... y fue la decisión de mi prometida....  
  
-enserio lo lamento Li-dijo apenado- pero en verdad... me niego a aceptar todo esto...  
  
-Hikaru era la indicada-dijo con tristeza- ¿recuerda que se lo dije? Tengo muy mala suerte con esto de los sentimientos... aunque no culpo a Sakura, me siento tan mal viéndole sufrir...- mirándole con melancolía.- Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido: sus lágrimas cada cierto tiempo que estábamos juntos...  
  
- aunque diga que no le ama, dudo mucho que todo sea cierto. Solo hay que verla para notarlo: que siente algo fuerte por usted...- haciendo una pausa.- Además, Sakura es muy buena... ya verá que le verá de otra forma- dijo tratando de animarlo- lo hará, se lo aseguro.  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo.  
  
Eriol sentía tenso el ambiente ¿de que hablar con eso atravesado?  
  
-¿sabe? No hubo muchas bajas en nuestros ejércitos-sonrió Eriol recargándose en la pared. Trataba de cambiar el tema para animar al capitán.  
  
-será muy difícil llevar acabo de nuevo el ataque sorpresa-dijo Shaoran olvidándose del otro asunto- lo hemos utilizado tantas veces en su contra, que me sorprende el hecho de que no lo pudiera evitar esta vez..  
  
-le entiendo... pero... ese no es el asunto más grave...-dijo Hiraguizawa- El Señor Imperial, Nuestro Señor Imperial cree que nosotros fuimos los que atacaron a Corben, por un error de nuestros informantes...  
  
-¡¡ ¿acaso esta loco?!!-vociferó Li.  
  
-me alegro que lo hayan herido-dijo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza- lo habrían mandado a fusilar si hubiera gritado en la cara del General y El Señor imperial....  
  
-¡pero eso es simplemente imposible!!! ¡No se cometió ningún error!!! ¡Usted lo sabe!!! ¿¡¡¡Por que no protestó!!!?  
  
-claro que lo hice-dijo este ofendido- que nadie me haya tomado en cuenta es otra cosa....  
  
-tendremos que planear no solo una nueva técnica de ataque, sino también hacerle ver a ese "Señor Imperial" que el equivocado es otro....  
  
-ya no haga corajes, Li-sonrió con amabilidad dirigiéndose a la puerta-le veré pronto, descanse, ya se extraña en la oficina.  
  
Shaoran le miró asombrado y confundido.  
  
-gracias-respondió simplemente.  
  
El Coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa salió de allí dejando Li sentado en la gran cama.  
  
Soichiro estaba esperando para que fuera una hora adecuada: tenía que verse lo menos desesperada por verle, para poder así encontrar más información.  
  
Aunque lo que le preocupaba un poco más era lo que le había dicho Madame Suu, que su hijastra Sakura Kinomoto había confesado a su prometido, todo lo que sucedía.  
  
Lo único que esperaba era que no estuviera involucrada en ese problema: por lo menos no tan profundamente.  
  
Pero la boda no se había pospuesto así que su trabajo seguía.....  
  
-¡muévase!-exclamó un hombre delgado con rostro algo demacrado  
  
-¿como se atreve?-inquirió esta enojada.  
  
Aquel hombre la miró de arriba a abajo, y es que con ese entallado vestido rojo, de escote muy llamativo, con su cabello rizado elegantemente recogido en una media colita, mientras el brillo siempre (excepto cuando estaba con Azurite) pícaro en los grandes y lindos ojos negros, combinaban a la perfección con aquella cinta que tenía a la mitad del cuello, que la hacía ver más provocativa y que decir de la tersa, suave y blanca piel y es que iba a ver a Shaoran Li, simplemente lucía muy apetecible para cualquier mirar masculino.  
  
-¿que tanto mira?-dijo esta más molesta para luego seguir caminando.  
  
Aquel hombre estaba vestido con lo que se podía llamar un uniforme...  
  
-la próxima vez que el general nos mande a venir...-decía en un susurro malicioso mientras admiraba como la coqueta mujer se marchaba con humo en las orejas- la llevaré conmigo a Corben...  
  
-adelante-dijo mientras recostado leía un pequeño libro, al parecer de bolsillo  
  
-muy buenos días señor....-sonrió con afabilidad Katsumi llegando con una bandeja de la que provenían platillos con muy buen olor y un jarroncito que tenía una gran variedad de flores- le traigo su desayuno-anunció colocando la bandeja sobre el regazo de su joven señor- espero le agrade. Despedí al señor Coronel y pensé que tendría hambre...  
  
-gracias-dijo este simplemente comenzando a cortar su comida y meterse un pedazo mediano a su boca, degustando de lo delicioso que sabía- te ha quedado muy bien...  
  
-¡muchas gracias mi señor!-dijo esta azorada pero muy entusiasmada pero notó el obvio rostro de tristeza que tenía el joven- ¿le sucede algo malo, mi señor?  
  
Ahí Shaoran le miró para luego negar con la cabeza.  
  
-nada que tenga la suficiente importancia-dijo en un suspiro para beber un poco de jugo.  
  
Katsumi permaneció callada colocando sus manos de tras de si, tenía que encontrar una manera de alegrar a su señor...  
  
-¿sabe? La señorita Sakura cortó esas flores especialmente para usted- sonrió recordando a la bella dama- ella es muy distinguida y educada ¡a mi en lo personal me trata muy bien! Había mucha gente en la taberna que me decía cosas muy feas.  
  
-lo sé....-dijo en primera instancia- entiendo...-se había referido a ambos asuntos: el de las bellas flores y sobre Sakura además de su situación en su antiguo trabajo.  
  
Katsumi no notó cambio alguno en la actitud de su señor ¿que le pasaría? Tal vez algo malo con su trabajo, el otro día había escuchado de muy mal humor al Coronel Hiraguizawa...  
  
-me retiro...-dijo dando una profunda reverencia- si se le llegara a ofrecer algo más...  
  
-gracias-dijo este para finalizar aquella visita y continuar con su desayuno  
  
Katsumi bajaba las escaleras rápidamente mientras su cabeza funcionaba a una velocidad bastante similar.  
  
-"¿que le estará ocurriendo a mi Señor Li?"-se preguntaba llegando ya a las puertas del lugar donde ejercía sus labores pero fue grande su sorpresa al notar como Sakura Kinomoto sacaba unos ingredientes de la gran alacena como azúcar, harina y.... chocolate....  
  
-¿señorita?-dijo esta asombrada de notar como la joven se acercaba a ella con una pequeña sonrisa, no igual de bella como las que le conocía ¿triste? Si así era su sonrisa....en ese instante-¿pero que hace aquí?  
  
-bueno...-dijo pausadamente- tenía... tenía ganas de hacer pastel.... y...  
  
-¡oh, señorita se ensuciará!-exclamó retirándose ella misma su delantal y ayudándole a colocárselo correctamente para mayor asombro de la ojiverde- ¡seguro usted cocina delicioso!-decía entusiasmada dejando pasmada a Sakura.  
  
Kirobe sacaba trastos y cucharones además muchos tipos de azucares y harinas, miles de sacos de chocolate, ya empezaba a lanzar leños a lo que parecía una pequeña hoguera que tenía peldaños y una pequeña puerta de madera muy bien protegida para que no se quemase mientras a Sakura le caía una gotita por la nuca.  
  
-muchas gracias...-dijo dándose la vuelta para poder comenzar, Katsumi se colocó a un lado de ella como una alumna espera impaciente una nueva lección.  
  
Pero notaba la tristeza de Sakura en los bellos ojos verdes y notó como ya lágrimas comenzaban a salir, las cuales limpiaba con su mano y luego limpiaba en el delantal.  
  
-¡señorita!-dijo alarmada esta- ¿le sucede algo malo? ¿Se lastimó?  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno hasta que dijo:- no te preocupes estoy bien....  
  
-¿para que hará ese pastel?-preguntó de nuevo animada después de oír a Sakura decir eso- ¿es para mi señor Li?  
  
Sakura asintió despacio cuando pudo escuchar:  
  
-no es necesario...  
  
Kinomoto giró la cabeza para notar a Shaoran Li levantado como si nunca hubiera sido lastimado, y ella solo le miró con tristeza y bajó su cabeza, asintió levemente Katsumi los miró a ambos extrañada  
  
¡Ellos siempre parecían tan cariñosos el uno con el otro!  
  
Sakura dejó lo que estaba haciendo y retiró el delantal para luego lavar las finas manos blancas, para ese momento Shaoran ya se había retirado.  
  
-¿ya no continuará?-preguntó esta asombrada por la actitud de la hermosa joven.  
  
-él... no quiere que lo haga...-susurró triste y dispuesta a salir ya de la cocina.  
  
-yo pienso que mi señor lo dijo para no molestarla-sonrió esta tratando de alegrarla- ¡además para eso estoy yo, para preparar todos los pasteles que sean necesarios!  
  
-aunque se lo hubiera cocinado.... tal vez jamás lo hubiera comido....-dijo en un suspiro sollozante y agregó cuando Katsumi parecía dispuesta a discutir:- no es nada malo... ¡tienes razón, él nunca dejaría tareas para mí! ¡No le gustaría! ¡Y si no le obedezco tal vez se sienta ofendido!  
  
Ahora si se retiró...  
  
¿El joven señor Li enojado por un pastel?  
  
Tal vez nunca se enteraría de lo que sucedía en esa casa......  
  
Tocó con fuerza para que abrieran inmediatamente  
  
-¿si diga?-contestó Kirobe al llamado.  
  
-busco a Shaoran-sonrió la joven rubia y rizada- a Shaoran Li  
  
-¿quien lo busca?-dijo mirando lo provocativa que esta iba vestida.  
  
-Soichiro Kodashi....-dijo acomodándose sus rizos más cercanos con uno de sus delgados dedos- ¿se encuentra?  
  
-si-dijo mirándole desconfiada- y también su prometida...  
  
-¿esta con él?-dijo rápidamente viendo las intenciones de la domestica por no dejarle el paso tan libre.  
  
-no pero...-y fue interrumpida  
  
-entonces si puedo verle, con permiso-dijo y pasó dejando a una asombrada y pasmada Katsumi quien reaccionó un momento después.  
  
-¡¡espere no puede pasar!!!!-vociferó.  
  
Pero muy tarde.... aquella mujer ya había subido las escaleras.  
  
-¿que sucede Katsumi?-inquirió Sakura mirándola extrañada. Llevaba un canasto de zurcir en sus manos y venía de uno de los ya arreglados salones de estar de la casa.  
  
Lo mejor sería no preocupar a la linda dama  
  
-no... Nada importante-dijo mirando desconfiadamente la puerta por donde ya había entrado Kodashi....  
  
-¿que se supone que haces aquí?-preguntó mirándola y como esta le miraba pícaramente  
  
-vine a verte...-dijo esta de manera coqueta y risueña colocándose a un lado suyo (él estaba recostado sobre la cama leyendo)-¿estas de vacaciones?  
  
-no, y eso es algo que a ti no te interesa...-dijo secamente sin mirarla, pues vestía tentadoramente.  
  
-ah! Li-dijo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho fuerte de el militar haciendo que todo su cuerpo tuviera un escalofrío- si solo quería verte... por que fui a tu trabajo pero me dijeron que estabas aquí.... ¿que te sucedió?  
  
-te lo respito, nada que te interese...  
  
-¡¿por que demonios siempre me evades?!-inquirió ya molesta y es que Soichiro explotaba con mucha facilidad ante casi cualquier situación.  
  
-da la casualidad de que estoy comprometido y en dos semanas me caso-dijo tajantemente – así que te pido que te retires de esta habitación y esta casa, a los más rápido que te den esos pies tuyos. Y por reputación, se que son bastantes rápidos...-  
  
Soichiro salio ofendida de allí. Shaoran Li suspiró fuertemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que, no la veía. Suerte que Sakura no la había visto... ¿o si?  
  
-Sakura... –suspiró levemente volviendo su vista a la ventana. Pero algo le animó: lo dicho por el Coronel en su visita; tal vez, entre él y Sakura si hayan esperanzas.  
  
Sakura estaba recargada sobre una pared y la vio salir de la habitación de Shaoran mientras se arreglaba el deleitable vestido para todo sentido masculino como si no solo hubiera conversado con el militar....  
  
Acomodándose el pegado vestido y los tirantes que sostenían a las mangas los subió como si alguna vez hubieran sido bajados.... ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí adentro? Ella jamás la vio entrar...  
  
-¡no puede ser!-dijo en un susurró temeroso mientras cubría su boquita fina y carmín.  
  
Subió las escaleras prácticamente corriendo y abrió la puerta encontrando a Shaoran recostado con el libro entre sus manos.  
  
-¿quien era esa mujer?-inquirió con tenue enojo en su delgada voz la que no pudo apreciar totalmente Li.  
  
-¿que?-preguntó este mirándola en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-¡¡no es justo!!!-gritó por fin esta cuando cerró la puerta y se acercó con velocidad al hombre para sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto al sujeto.  
  
-¿de que hablas?-preguntó de nuevo este extrañado ante la actitud de su prometida.  
  
-¡¡de esa mujer!!!-dijo ya dando con su débil fuerza golpes con los puños cerrados en el pecho de Shaoran mientras lloraba con todo lo que tenía.  
  
¡Y es que desahogaba tantas cosas! ¡tanta presión que sentía sobre su pecho!  
  
Shaoran la tomó de los hombros y la rodó sobre la cama haciendo que ella se tranquilizara al sentir su peso parcialmente sobre ella.  
  
-tranquila... ¿que te sucedió?-dijo despacito solo para ella-¿de que hablas?-inquirió de nuevo con delicada voz tratando de no atemorizarla.  
  
-de... de esa mujer... que... que te....te vino a....v...ver....-decía entre los sollozos.  
  
Li rió un momento al recordar como iba vestida Kodashi y como Kinomoto había reaccionado... tan violentamente... ¿celosa?  
  
-una de las personas que peor me pueden caer...-dijo entre risitas coquetas solo para ella lo que hizo que se sonrojara.  
  
Shaoran volvió sonreír cuando acercó su rostro a la mejilla de ella y la besaba con suave clemencia.  
  
-¿entonces que hacía aquí?-dijo esta en un suspiro sintiendo mariposas en el estómago mientras Li besaba con cuidado el comienzo de su cuello. Por alguna inminente razón, le creía.  
  
-realmente no lo sé-dijo este también suspirando- pero... no le permití que se quedara mucho tiempo.... si es que eso tiene algo que ver con lo que te preocupa....  
  
Sakura suspiró al notar como los labios de Shaoran intentaban seguir bajando pero eran detenidos por el escote que terminaba a la altura de las uniones de sus brazos con su cuerpo.  
  
Shaoran se posó en los rojos y delicados labios para besarlos con tranquilidad...  
  
No le importaba si Sakura no se vestía tan provocativa como Soichiro, aunque tal vez su hermosa prometida se vería mil veces más hermosa que aquella joven, si tuviera ese vestido rojo puesto, incluso sería más llamativa que ella.... y es que Sakura era simplemente perfecta... que sería todo un honor que fuese su esposa y no compartirla con nadie más.  
  
Sakura aprovechó su tranquilidad para interrogarlo sobre algo que la tenía inquieta:  
  
-¿por que no dejaste que hiciera el pastel?-dijo entre besos haciendo que se detuviera para mirarla y sonreír.  
  
-no recuerdo haberte dicho: no lo hagas Sakura-rió bajito- solo te dije que no era necesario.... además.... con eso esperaba que fueras a buscarme... no me habías venido a ver.... desde hace ¿que? ¿Dos días y medio?  
  
Kinomoto se sonrojó un poco para decir:- me daba mucha vergüenza después de lo de....  
  
Pero Li la interrumpió:- creo que eso ya había quedado claro ¿no?  
  
-pu... pues si pero...  
  
-entonces todo volverá a ser como antes.  
  
-algo que se rompe ya no se puede volver a pegar-dijo pensativa- y si se logra pegar... no queda igual...  
  
-no creo que cambie mucho, por que te amo....-susurró besando una vez más sus labios.-y se que, tu también lo haces...- separándose un instante. Ella le miró interrogante.- Solo que...- tocando suavemente el final de la naricita de su prometida.- no- lo – sabes- aun...- sonrió. – No pierdo las esperanzas...  
  
Eriol entró a la mansión después de un largo día de trabajo y desconcierto ante todo lo que se había enterado por la mañana ¿Sakura había engañado a Li? Si, sonaba increíble.... entonces ¿Significaba a lo que ambos habían concluido que, Tomoyo le ayudó? ¿Le mintió? ¿Protegió a su prima?  
  
¡Todo aquello había hecho que poco se concentrara en sus labores del día!  
  
Entró a su habitación, donde su joven y bella esposa estaba recostada ya cansada por aquel día....  
  
-Tomoyo....-le susurró haciendo que le volteara a ver después de un leve saltito.  
  
-ay Eriol, me espantaste...-dijo suspirando.  
  
-cariño, tenemos que hablar...-dijo a lo que la Señora Hiraguizawa se sentó de inmediato, desde hacía un rato presentía que algo sucedería...  
  
-¿que te pasa?-preguntó preocupada esta.  
  
-¿es verdad lo de tu prima?-dijo serio- ¿que no ama a Li?  
  
Tomoyo abrió sus ojos como platos ¿sospechaba? ¿Ya sabía la verdad? ¿Como la supo? ¿Desde cuando?  
  
-¿eso quiere decir que si?-dijo aturdido al ver a su esposa ahora muda y tener aquella reacción.  
  
-Eriol... yo...-dijo en tono resignado y tocando el pecho uniformado de su esposo esperando que, no se encolerizara- Sakura me pidió que guardara el secreto... sabes que si no fuera por eso hubiera corrido a contártelo... pero era algo muy de ella, en lo que yo no podía ni tenía por que intervenir....  
  
-entiendo...-dijo algo desilusionado.  
  
-¿como te enteraste?-preguntó curiosa.  
  
-Li ya lo sabe...-dijo en un suspiro- la misma Sakura se lo confesó....  
  
-hace tres días...-dijo recordando- yo estaba en la casa de Li....- recordó ella su conversación.  
  
-nunca lo pensé de tu prima...-dijo despacio.  
  
-yo tampoco, pero decidí respetar su decisión de proteger a aquel hombre...además no fue su decisión. ¡Sakura no es de las que traicionan! Lo sabes tan bien como yo... lo único que hice fue respetar su intimidad Eriol....  
  
-no te mortifiques por eso, mi pequeña Tomoyo-sonrió Eriol- también le puede hacer daño a él –acarició el vientre de su esposa...  
  
-¡oh Eriol, perdóname!-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. En verdad agradeció su entendimiento ante todo el asunto. – no quería ni mentirte, mucho menos engañarte... pero es mi prima... y no había de otra...  
  
-no hay nada que perdonar...-dijo estrechándola- ...nada...  
  
1 semana después  
  
Se arreglaba con rapidez todo el uniforme, esa semana de descanso le había agradado mucho y es que tener a Sakura entre sus brazos aquellos días y sabiendo toda la verdad que rodeaba a su prometida, se sentía más tranquilo  
  
¡Ese fin de semana se casaba con ella!  
  
Había regresado a su casa hacía dos escasos días.... y ¡ya la extrañaba tanto!  
  
Escuchó como tocaban la puerta principal y los murmullos de la voz de Katsumi, y otros empleados, los cuales con ayuda de Sakura había contratado en la semana que había pasado.  
  
Bajó con calma las escaleras y notó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, luego, entró a la sala de estar para abrir los ojos entre sorprendido y feliz...  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡MADRE!!!!?-dijo mirando a la primera mujer la de rostro serio pero a la vez sereno y de una belleza sabia  
  
-no veo el motivo por el cual tengas esa expresión en tu rostro, Shaoran- dijo la mujer tomando asiento dejando ver a un chica de cabello negro y ojos rojizos  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡MEI LING!!!!?  
  
-no grites primo-rió divertida mientras se sentaba a lado de su tía y enfrente de ambas, en un sofá individual: Shaoran- parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma...  
  
-no, discúlpenme por favor-dijo apenado más por su madre que por nadie más- no fue mi intención, pensé que tal vez llegarían, no sé, más pocos días antes de la ceremonia...-dijo sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-¿y donde esta ella?-preguntó entusiasmada Mei Ling- ¡vamos Shaoran, preséntamela!  
  
-Mei....Mei Ling.....-dijo el otro totalmente azorado- ella no vive conmigo... no hasta que nos casemos...  
  
-yo viví una temporada con Cheng Tao-sonrió la joven- y no pasó nada malo....  
  
-¡Mei Ling!-se quejó el chico totalmente rojo- ...aquí no es bien vi.... visto....- ocultando el tiempo que la chica si vivió en su casa pero gracias a circunstancias fuera de su voluntad: la preocupación de Sakura, por su salud.  
  
Aunque decirle a ellas que, fue herido, sería preocuparlas.  
  
-que gente tan apretada...-dijo a modo de reproche- a que tipo de ciudad te viniste a meter...-dijo apesumbrada.  
  
-donde conocí a Hikaru...-dijo lentamente- ...y también a Sakura...  
  
-la ciudad de los amoríos...-comentó Ieran Li observando a su alrededor e ignorando la azorada mirada del hombre que era su hijo ante aquel comentario- casa muy reconfortante, hijo.  
  
-gra...gracias madre...-decía este apenado.  
  
-es verdad, además es muy grande-sonrió Mei Ling con confianza poniéndose de pie.- ¡muy buen gusto decorándola!- mirando las paredes recién pintadas, los cuadros y los floreros rebosante de hermosas flores.  
  
-disculpe señor-dijo entrando a la salita Katsumi- se le hace tarde...  
  
-si me permiten...-dijo dando una reverencia a ambas femeninas- por favor dispongan de la casa y pidan lo que necesiten a Katsumi.- señalando la doncella.- Esta es la Ama de llaves- Katsumi hizo una reverencia a las damas- con su permiso...-salió de aquel cuarto después de dar una nueva reverencia exclusivamente para su madre  
  
-¡Shaoran!-le gritó su prima haciendo que este regresara-¿cuando conoceremos a Kinomoto?  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntó- ¡oh, claro! ....bien... veré si puede venir hoy por la noche...bueno si me permiten... se me hace tarde...  
  
Ahora si se retiró permanentemente siendo seguido por Katsumi.  
  
¡Se le hacía tarde para llegar al regimiento!  
  
-Creo que, no le alegraba vernos en estos instantes... ¿o si? – comentaba Meiling.  
  
Ieran no dijo nada.  
  
¿Que ocurría con su hijo?  
  
Continuará  
  
¡¡¡Que onda chicas y chicos!!! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien ¿y que les ha parecido este extenso testamento al que llamo capítulo? Yo estoy muy contenta por que el viernes como el año pasado voy a ir a ver Harry Potter and the prisioner of Azkaban muajajaja voy a la premiere!!! Yupi!!! El año pasado la primera función fue a las....mmm once de la noche y la pusieron hasta las doce, fui al colegio con los ojos rojos, cierto, ¡pero muy feliz! Y este año pienso repetir la experiencia aunque este en exámenes finales...  
  
Bueno vamos con el fic:  
  
Esto de escribir más y más se me empieza a hacer costumbre y hoy tenemos la grandiosa y extraordinaria (para mí) cantidad de 62 páginas.... bueno, en total son 73 pero eso incluye espacios extras para que a la hora de subirlos no se vieran amontonados los diálogos XP espero que eso no pase TT bueno pero en letras fueron 69 aproximadamente y con buena voluntad con todo y comentarios de mua incluso mucho más largo que el anterior ¿se han dado cuenta? U  
  
Me tomó por lo menos 3 semanas escribir esto... escribiéndolo alternativamente con Fuerza Naval  
  
¡Si lo sé! ¡Me ha quedado realmente meloso!!!!  
  
Y por si no lo han notado cambié la clasificación de este fic  
  
Pero en verdad, lo pensé seriamente para a cambiarla a PG-13 ustedes mismos, aunque pueden notar algo en este capi, se darán cuanta por su propia cuenta:  
  
Si, van a pensar "lady es una pervertida": por querer cambiar a cada rato la clasificación, pero no, eso no quiere decir que vaya escribir otro tipo de cosas.... me daría mucha vergüenza y nunca he leído fics con clasificación mayor a PG-13 :P bueno si, UFELO y Juegos Sexuales... creo que la cambiaron a R ¿verdad? Y un fic de Tsuki lunita que si no me equivoco cambiará su clasificación pero lo leeré de todas formas   
  
Mmm... ¡Pues quien sabe, pero no!!! ¡Que vergüenza (para mi) sería escribir ese tipo de cosas, no estoy en contra por que cada quien puede leer lo que quiera y que decir de escribir lo que más deseo tenga, pero a mi punto personal, es muy raro el caso...!!!! (o sea el mío :P ) aclaro para que nadie se ofenda ni nada ¿eh? No es por nada mi insistencia.... mejor todo en paz U como dijo Sakura y siendo el lema de mi madre: "lo que se rompe ya no se puede pegar y si se logra pega ya no queda igual" je je y como no quiero que dejen de leer por eso, pues: ¡ahí esta mi explicación!  
  
Así que ya saben 3=P si es que ando de romántica verán más.  
  
Y llegan los avances:  
  
Si, como aquí dice AVANCES ¿raro no?  
  
Pero es que tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo XP  
  
Vemos ya en la casa de Shaoran a Ieran Li y a Mei Ling ¿conocerán a Sakura antes del matrimonio? = eso todavía lo estoy pensando :P estoy viendo todas las opciones para hacer este fic más interesante y menos largo para llegar pronto a las escenas SS waaa como las adoro   
  
Ejem ejem....  
  
¡Y si!!! ¡Lo más seguro y probable!!!  
  
¡LA BODA!!! Lo que tanto añoramos los apasionados lectores de la pareja ss en un fic donde están solteros.... bueno:  
  
La que tanto he ambicionado escribir ¬¬ mi sueño hecho realidad aunque necesito ver bodas... ¿vieron la del príncipe Felipe y Doña Letizia? Esa me encantó pero....  
  
¿Cuantas veces conoces a un príncipe que se enamora perdidamente de ti?  
  
Solo en un fic  
  
O en todo y maravilloso caso:  
  
En este mundo donde todo parece imposible y casi hasta irreal  
  
TT una en un millón ¡¡muchas felicidades!!! Aunque no creo que lean esto alguno de los dos pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? y también a todos los españoles ¡vaya príncipes que les han tocado!  
  
Pero sigamos con le fic:  
  
Todavía no tengo en concreto la idea del capítulo, tengo que esperar a la señora inspiración y a Crystal para tomarnos ahora un cafecito jeje :P  
  
Y menos un nombre pero... ¡todo por ustedes!!!  
  
Ahora vamos con SALUDOS:  
  
Especiales a:  
  
¡Crystal y mi pequeño saltamontes!!! ¡Mis amigochas del alma!!! Quienes siguieron este capi con sudor y cansancio bueno es que ambas son muy importantes en este fic: Crystal es mi beta adorada además de que me da su opinión en todo momento y mi pequeño saltamontes también me la da aunque no me corrija nada pero es de mi absoluta confianza. Al igual que Crystal   
  
yo pienso que tanto mi pequeño saltamontes como mi querida Crystal siempre me van a decir cuando las cosas andan mal en el fic y además yo trato siempre de servirles de apoyo por lo menos moral ¡creo que no podría ser beta de nadie!!! XP sino puedo con mi propio fic ¿se imaginan responsabilizarme de uno que no es mío? Creedme no sería carga por que de que tengo tiempo, tengo tiempo (o por lo menos lo busco y dejo otro tipo de actividad de lado para prestar un poco de ese valioso tiempo a esto ) pero si quedara mal no me terminaría de culpar por que así soy, cuando sé que hago mal mi conciencia no me deja hasta que reparo el error, pero también soy un "poquito...." distraída y si alguna vez los ofendo o hago algo que no les parezca correcto ¡no duden en decírmelo!!! Ya que U para mi desgracia (y miren que me ha pasado más de una vez) no me doy cuenta....  
  
Ejem Ejem, sigamos con lo más importante  
  
También a Celina Sosa que siempre se anda acordando de nosotros y a Tsuki Lunita!!! que hace lo mismo, aunque hubo un tiempo en que se me desapareció y me preocupe bastante pero ahora que se ha reportado ya me siento mejor v ( para aclarar vean la fecha de hasta abajo)  
  
Y a todos aquellos que no mencioné por que ya se me olvidaron ¡verdad! Prometí hacer una lista...¡¡¡ para el próximo capi sin falta!!! Bueno ahora los dejo por que mañana tengo examen final de inglés y para eso soy una piedra con patas...  
  
¡Nos vemos y se me cuidan mucho!!!  
  
Ah! Y si quieren más prontito el capi 14 que ya saben que tiene de contenido por que prácticamente se los acabo de decir ¬¬ tienen que dejar R&r creedme que habrá mucho pero mucho romance y picoso como a muchos les gusta.... ¬¬ yo no soy apasionada de eso pero que bah!!! La inspiración.... es lo que mueve al mundo.... ufff bueno me voy:  
  
Los quiere  
  
Ladysilvermoon14 (ladysilverMoon1426hotmail.com)  
  
Alimentante sanamente, come frutas y verduras  
  
05/06/04 -------- fecha en que fue totalmente terminado y beteado y que decir de editado el Capitulo 13 de Amor en tiempos de Guerra 


	14. Acepto

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra**_

Cap.- 14.- Acepto....

%

%%

%%%

%%%%%

%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katsumi en esos momentos trataba de llevar las cuentas de cuantas mas cosas se necesitaban en la casa. La verdad era que, los regalos recibidos en aquella semana para la pareja eran sorprendentes y muy lujosos. Y eso era que aun no terminaban de llegar todos.

La casa había quedado en todo el sentido de la palabra: lista. Las ventanas todas tenían cortinas hermosas y detalladas. Las habitaciones de los huéspedes como la madre de su señor Li y su prima Li Meiling, estaban siempre rebosantes de frescas flores, mantelería en las mesas y todo a disposición.

La señorita Sakura cuando venía a visitar a la señora Ieran o acompañaba al señor Li, se veía mas animada. Y el señor Li parecía algo inquieto dada sus próximas bodas. Pero lo que le alegraba era que, ambos eran personas muy buenas y que el señor Li amaba a Sakura.

Esos detalles de la casa, eran los que la evitaban en pensar en Aoshi constantemente. Le había pedido un tiempo atrás que lo pensara... pero ella simplemente, no podía pensarlo. No se atrevía a pensarlo.

Y aquel tiempo que, ella se había visto sin su visita a la casa Li, le había ayudado a aclarar su cabeza ¿o no?

Uno de los sirvientes que formaban parte de la casa dijo interrumpiéndole mientras terminaba de hacer el listado para el mercado.- Kirobe... preguntan por ti en el recibidor...

-Que extraño-declaró la de ojos azules. –A lo mejor es el recadero del almacén de expendios...- poniéndose de pie y notándosele el vestido conservador, serio y además que le quedaba como guante, obsequio de su futura señora. En contraste con los vestidos que tenía antes, este era más adecuado para su papel como ama de llaves para personas tan distinguidas como los Li.

Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño que diariamente y después de cumplir su labor siempre soltaba en la privacidad de su habitación.

Caminó hasta el recibidor encontrándose con la última persona que quería ver, pero la primera en quien pensaba cuando amanecía.

De pie derecho y con sus manos en su espalda, esperaba Aoshi Hiraguizawa quien sonrió al verla. En esos momentos vestía con suma elegancia: su pelo estaba recién lavado y peinado hacia atrás. Sus pantalones negros y camisa blanca teniendo sobre esta una chaqueta negra, le quedaban de maravilla.

Ella se acercó con timidez al sujeto escuchándole decir.- ¿Cómo está Katsumi?

-Bi... bien...- dijo ella.

-Lamento no haber venido a visitarle antes...- se disculpó.- He estado ocupado con las tierras de mi hermano – no diciendo que también eran suyas- y con Tsukishiro... nuestras propiedades están un poco alejadas y salíamos al amanecer y llegábamos bien tarde en la noche y no eran horas de visita- tosió.- aunque mi asistente hace muy buen trabajo no es lo mismo ¿Sabe? Además, hoy tengo otro propósito que irme a las tierras...

Así que por eso no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo por allá: no era que no quería; era que no había podido. Ella por cierta razón se encontraba ¿Feliz? De verle.

-Si quiere hablar con el Capitán... bueno, no está aquí en estos momentos...- dijo ella notándose en un principio que no había prestado atención a lo que le dijo y que se disculpaba.

-Katsumi...- dijo él llamándole por su nombre. Ella se azoraba con facilidad cuando él le llamaba por su nombre. Incluso, no pudo evitar el sonreír ante aquella reacción.

¡Estaba loco por aquella chica!

-¿Cabría en sus posibilidades que, fuera mi pareja para la fiesta de las bodas de la joven Sakura con Shaoran Li?- sin darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-¿Qué cosa???- dijo ella sorprendida, azorada y mortificada ante su petición.- ¡Señor Aoshi!

-Déjeme de decirme señor.- dijo el sujeto interrumpiéndole y con una sonrisa.- Con Aoshi basta...

Katsumi miró atrás. La madre de su señor estaba en la casa e igual la prima. ¿Qué pensarían de ella si veían que hablaba con un perfecto caballero? ¿Qué este hombre de sociedad le pretendía de esa manera?

-Este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar...- se apenó la chica. – tampoco las circunstancias... ¡¡Es la boda de un capitán! ¡Su hermano que es Coronel será el padrino! ¡Son personas de sociedad! Yo no soy... nadie...- sonrojándose.

Se marchó cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos y no notando la mirada de los demás sirvientes que la vieron pasar en tales condiciones.

Pensaba que Aoshi no la seguiría hasta las cocinas.

¡Que equivocada estaba!

Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros pero no quería mirarlo. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Él, solo continuaba con sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella estaba impasible ante aquello. No lo miraba a él.

Notó como los que se encontraban en la cocina, se retiraron. Escuchaba sus pasos rápidos para marcharse de allí.

-disculpa mi insistencia pero es que...

-¡Es que nada señor Aoshi!- finalmente se volteó ella. Tenía su rostro rojo carmín, pero sus ojos, derramaban gruesas lagrimas.- Piénselo un instante por favor ¿acaso se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretende? ¿A quien trata de pretender? Piénselo por un minuto... ¿sabe la vergüenza que pasaría usted si alguno de esos señores que irán a esa boda me reconocen? En la taberna donde trabajé conocí a individuos mas influyentes de Azzarello... tratarían de hacérsela pasar muy mal... Soy solo... una ama de llaves...

-Eso a mi no me importa...

-¡A mi si me importa!

-Si es por mi hermano...- decía el chico preocupado por ella.- A él no le importa...

-No es por su hermano...- dijo ella –El señor Coronel solo tiene mi agradecimiento... y él no discrimina por posicionamiento social- haciendo que con ello Aoshi se regocijara: Parecía que, Katsumi ya no estaba enamorada de su Hermano. ¡Ya tenía el camino libre!- ...mas nada... además, soy la sirvienta de Shaoran Li ¡del novio! La sirvienta del novio no puede ir del brazo de un señor se sociedad como usted... ¡Que cosas horribles dirían de usted!! Entiéndame...

Él le tomó por el mentón obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Un instante con aquella mirada azul devolviéndole el vistazo, declaró.- Usted, no se preocupa por su señor Li...- azorándole.- Usted se preocupa por el "_que dirán de mi_"...

-Si...- dijo ella sin tapujos. – Es verdad...

-¿Recuerdas aquella tarde después de herido Li, que te acorralé en las escaleras? azorándole ante los recuerdos, él sonrió diciendo...- Tomaré eso como un si... – notando el rostro de la chica.- Bueno... esa tarde decidí hablar con él...

-¿Hablar de que?

-De nosotros...

-¿Nosotros??? ¿Nosotros???- señalándole a él y a si misma una y otra vez, se echó incluso para atrás.- ¿nosotros? ¡No hay nosotros!

-Si no hay nosotros, entonces mis sentimientos por ti...

**---------- Flash Back... %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Aoshi... que sorpresa...- dijo Shaoran Li. Se notaba su rostro compungido y preguntó.- ¿Le ocurre algo malo?_

_Aoshi suspiró largamente y miró el rostro de Li ¿acaso lo que pretendía con Katsumi Kirobe estaba fuera de todo orden natural?_

_-El asunto es como sigue... aunque no era de esto que quería hablarle...- dijo Aoshi seriamente.- Estoy... atraído por una joven...- Shaoran sonrió.- Pero... necesito de su consejo... y su aprobación..._

_-no comprendo... ¿Acaso el Coronel no puede ayudarte? Es decir, es tu hermano... cualquier duda..._

_Pero le interrumpió diciendo todo rojo y sin respirar _

_-¡QUIEROSUPERMISOPARACORTEJARAKATSUMIKIROBE! _

_Shaoran parpadeó dos veces para entender lo que había dicho de una sola oración sin espacios. _

_Luego miró su rostro rojo y expectativo ante su decisión._

_-Ella trabaja para usted... no tiene familia alguna y usted...- jugando con sus dedos por su nerviosismo ante la mirada seria de Li.- es su patrón... es el único que podría poner impedimento... ¡¡Aunque le aseguro que, ella no se me ha insinuado nada al respecto! Al contrario: ¡pone cada impedimento de por medio por mi estatus, cosa que poco me importa! Y francamente, quiero algo serio con ella... _

_-Aoshi, Aoshi... respira hombre y cálmate...- rió el sujeto ante lo nervioso que estaba el hermanito menor de su Coronel.- En serio hombre... ¿Qué se te ha metido? – riendo divertido como Eriol reiría. _

_-No se ría señor Li. Hablo en serio..._

_-Lo se, lo se.- dijo Shaoran.-Pero pienso que, por algo no hablarías esto con Eriol primero..._

_-Hace un tiempo, me dijo que sospechaba mis sentimientos por ella. Por eso la recomendó como su ama de llaves. Porque me preocupaba su condición en la taberna... pero si hablaba con esto directamente a él ¡Se iba a reír de mí! ¡¡Ya conoce a mi hermano!!- viendo a Shaoran asentir vigorosamente. ¡Claro que sabía como era el Coronel! Siempre había sido una victima de él. _

_-Mira: no pongo impedimento... pero la decisión la tiene Katsumi.- viéndole sonreír aliviado.- Pero si lo quieres aquí esta: tienes mi "bendición" para cortejarla... pero me agrada Katsumi y no la miro como ama de llaves; la veo como una mas de la familia, me agrada e igual al Coronel y a Sakura también; si le haces algo indebido júralo que hermano de mi Coronel o no, la pagarás... _

_-Si señor- sonrió Aoshi, confiado, aliviado y feliz que el asunto hubiera sido "si" por parte de Shaoran._

_Ahora quedaba que Katsumi aceptara._

**------------- Fin del flash back. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Una vez escuchada las palabras de parte del joven explicándole lo que charló con su patrón, Katsumi no sabía donde poner su rostro.

-esa es toda la verdad- dijo Aoshi ante el rojo rostro de la joven- La ultima decisión la tiene usted... pero no sabe que honor me haría...

Ella le observaba anonadada. Tenía que ser un sueño. Un sueño como el de aquella noche, cuando Azzarello estuvo bajo ataque.

-No... No... Señor Aoshi... por favor...- decía ella cuando las palabras llegaron a sus labios.

Después de eso, se marchó del lugar dejándole solo en la cocina. Ya él no insistió en seguirle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡vaya mi hermanito viene a visitarme!- rió divertido Eriol al verle en su despacho cuando se retiró del despacho del Capitán.- ¡Y tan arreglado! Me sorprende verte aquí... ¿no te irías con Tsukishiro y ese asistente tuyo?

-Hoy no...- dijo Aoshi dejando de jugar con el cortaplumas de su hermano.- hoy he hecho algo estúpido... bien estúpido...

Eriol se sentó en su silla dispuesto a escuchar la historia de labios de su hermano menor quien se notaba preocupado; bastante preocupado.

-¡Vamos! Al menos que haya sido alta traición, dudo mucho que haya sido tan malo... –tomando un mazo de papeles y comenzando a escribir en ellos.

-Me le declaré a Katsumi...- dijo azorado sorprendentemente. Eriol alzó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano menor agregar.- No solo eso: le dije que quería que fuera mi pareja para la boda del Capitán Li.

Eriol alzó una ceja, mirándole con incertidumbre.- Eres un Hiraguizawa... eres mi hermano ¡Dudo mucho que te haya dicho que no!

-Pues deja de dudar... si me dijo No...

-¡no te creo! – Dejando la pluma a un lado.- Pero si nunca has tenido problemas con las chicas; es mas, juraría que ellas se arrojan a tus pies... siempre has tenido esa carita de "niño bueno"

-Sabes que no ando con tantas damas... apenas si las miro dos veces- dijo mirando a la ventana entreabierta.- Pero ella tiene un "no se que"...- exhalando.- el asunto es que, me ha rechazado...

-Conoces a Katsumi hasta mejor que yo. Sabes que es muy orgullosa... también muy buena persona, dulce, gentil, cálida y cocina como los Ángeles...

-¡eso lo se bien!- dijo Aoshi exasperado.- Es tan buena... orgullosa y todo lo que has dicho: ¡Ese es el problema! Se cree demasiado inferior a nosotros... lo ultimo que me ha dicho es que, no quiere ir conmigo porque se preocupan lo que dirán de mi por estar con ella.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Te preocuparía?

-¡Claro que no! Si por eso le pregunté... porque no me importa...

-Pues yo que tu, lucharía por convencerla...- declaró firmemente y aconsejando a su hermano menor y ocurriéndosele algo que le hizo sus ojos chispear .- Convéncela... te aseguro que "tu preciosa ave", se vería como una reina, vistiendo como lo hacen Sakura o Tomoyo... un vestido como los que ellas usan, la pondría mas preciosa de lo que es...- siendo observado con atención por Aoshi.- no te des por vencido...-sonriendo aun mas agregó.- Aun no he llevado a la casa el regalo de bodas para el capitán y dudo mucho que hayas comprado el tuyo aun...- viéndole negarse.- pues pídele a Tomoyo consejos... llévala de compras y sorprende a Katsumi con un vestido y zapatos dignos de una reina... y te aseguro: si te ve con la caja mañana en la noche, dudo mucho que te diría "no" una segunda vez...

-¿Crees que sea tan interesada?- no comprendiendo a primera instancia.

-¡Claro que no lo es!- se exasperó Eriol.- si lo fuera, no estarías en estos problemas... ¿o si? Lo que digo es que, después que te tomaste las molestias, dudo que te rechazará... si se queja dile que, el vestido y los zapatos no tienen devolución...- sonrió aun mas por su astucia el Coronel Hiraguizawa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-bueno Sakura: te queda más hermoso que hace una semana-decía en un suspiro Tomoyo dando vueltas alrededor de su prima- ¡te ves simplemente encantadora!- y es que el vestido hacía una semana no estaba ni a la mitad, pues aquella señora se había excusado con que tenía mucho trabajo para aquel mes y se había comprometido a tenerlo listo días antes...

Sakura sonrió mientras parada en un pequeño banquito, de la suficiente altura para que la costurera diera los últimos detalles, se miró al espejo recordando al militar que aquel fin de semana se convertiría en su esposo....

_-"¿le agradará mi atuendo cuando me vea?"_-pensó Sakura sin retirarse la vista y recorriendo su bella y esbelta figura con los brillantes ojos verdes

El vestido era muy fino y delicado pero sencillo como la personalidad de Sakura, floral no en exceso(lindas y pequeñas flores de cerezo blanco) con manga al hombro, en estas y en el escote era donde relucían las delicadas flores, su talle bordado con finos hilos y las flores con forma de "v" al igual que su escote, hacían incluso más provocativa y elegante su figura, largo pero tampoco la dejara imposibilitada para caminar aunque se arrastraba un tanto.... pero esas mangas y ese escote que comenzaba al comienzo de lo que ya era su pecho hacía lucir mayormente sus encantos físicos.... cosa que la hacía sonrojar más, de un tibio color crema.... y que decir de para nada suelto... tampoco estaba excesivamente ajustado

Tomoyo le había ayudado... ella misma lo había diseñado.... solo se lo pasarían a la costurera: la mejor de todo Azzarello....

Y quien había pagado tan hermoso vestido había sido el mismo Shaoran Li, quien había insistido hasta el cansancio; él mismo consiguió la costurera y dado el dinero.... era su regalo de bodas....

Suspiró una última vez para retirar su vista y notar que Tomoyo la miraba y agregó:- ¿te sucede algo malo?

Sonrió saliendo de sus reflexiones

-nada en especial-dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillitas y con más tranquilidad pues la mujer encargada de tener listo el vestido había salido por más hilos agujas y una que otra flor- es solo que....-miró nuevamente a su hermosa amiga- ... ya nada será como antes....

-¿a que te refieres?-inquirió Sakura bajando del banquito y caminar hasta sentarse en la silla que estaba a lado de su amiga

-Sakura, te casarás...-dijo pacientemente ella- no tendrás las misma libertades que ahora... no podrás ir y venir como tanto te gusta.... nadie puede verte con casi nadie por que ya sería muy malo.... un sin fin de cosas que te llevan a encarcelarte prácticamente a tu casa

-Shaoran es muy bueno-sonrió recordándolo- nunca voy a hacer que piense mal de mi.... menos ahora que me ha dado todo su apoyo con lo de Ran y bueno...

-¿ya no tienes miedo a esto?-preguntó sonriente Tomoyo- ¡te lo dije: es la experiencia más hermosa que jamás se puede volver a vivir!

-realmente eso no es lo que me preocupa....-se sonrojo- sino la noche de bodas....

Hiraguizawa contuvo una carcajada:- no te pasará nada malo; el Capitán Li es muy cariñoso contigo.... nunca te va a lastimar...

-¿lastimar?-inquirió ya alarmada- ¿hay algún momento en el que me tenga que lastimar?

-bu...bueno no....-se sonrojó la dama- pe... pero.... ¡cuando des a luz a tus hijos! ¡Eso duele mucho!

-¿y como lo sabes si todavía no nace?-preguntó curiosa señalando su vientre

-mi madre me ha contado-sonrió para luego mirarla melancólicamente- ¿Madame Suu no te ha....?

Pero su amiga negó sonriendo ligeramente pero con tristeza, interrumpiéndola

-nunca me a hablado del matrimonio con profundidad.... ni de la ceremonia... ni en esa misma noche y mucho menos.... de tener hijos....-se sonrojó, cada vez que hablaba de temas parecidos recordaba extrañamente a su prometido

_Flashback _%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_La pequeña estaba sentada en los jardines de su casa, como siempre en las mañanas, esperando a que su tutora llegará: una de las pocas que había en la ciudad, estaba aburrida.... Touya ya estaba con el suyo que era varón y ella tenía que esperar a la mujer más impuntual del mundo que podía haber conocido, claro después de ella misma_

_-disculpe la demora, señorita-era joven y agraciada pero no tanto como la niña lo sería a su edad- bueno, tomaremos la lección de hoy aquí_

_-¿¡de verdad!?-dijo emocionada Kinomoto de 15 años mientras la dama asentía_

_-es un tema muy privado de las parejas que se casan el que veremos hoy...-sonrió viendo la que chica no comprendía_

_-¿de verdad?-dijo con miles de signos cruzando su cabeza- entonces ¿por que lo estamos hablando si es tan privado?_

_-por que el día en que usted se case tendrá que llevarlo a cabo-dijo con paciencia- veamos.... ya sabemos las características de hombres y mujeres-viendo a Sakura asentir sonrojada- cuando las características se unen hay un nuevo ser, así de sencillo...._

_-¿se unen?-inquirió confundida- ¿nuevo ser?_

_-bueno, ahora pasemos a matemáticas...._

_Fin de Flashback %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

La hija de Sonomi Daidouji la abrazó con delicadeza para decir con suavidad:

-espero que.... Li te sepa cuidar como el mayor de sus tesoros-se separó de su amiga- y yo te aseguro que en esos momentos serás la mujer más feliz de la tierra....

Mientras Sakura no entendía de lo que hablaba.....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ambos hombres estaban en el amplio terreno de práctica del regimiento; con armas largas disparando a unos sacos, al que ninguno falló ni un solo tiro, charlaban....

-¿como que no sabe como?-preguntó alarmado Eriol

-¡no voy a saber hablarle!-dijo un abochornado Shaoran

-primero la besará-sonrió ya emocionado el Coronel- y lo demás será cosa suya, son asuntos que no tienen por que interesarme, después de todo: será parte de su intimidad y la de su ahora señorita prometida

-¡Coronel!!!-gritó sonrojado hasta las orejas- ¡le suplico que...!

Pero fue interrumpido por su amigo

-Sakura no sabe nada de nada de esto-comentó con naturalidad- bueno, me refiero... tiene una mínima idea como toda mujer mayor pero.... fuera de allí nada

-¿como que no sabe nada?-repitió este más desorientado- ¿está seguro?

-por lo que Tomoyo me ha comentado que ha platicado con ella: no-sonrió maliciosamente- será su maestro particular.....

-¡Coronel!-reclamó este morado- yo.... ¿como lo haré?

-eso no me lo preguntes-dijo bromeando- supongo que tienes que inducirla....

-pero... ¿por que no sabe?-inquirió este analizando y tornándose preocupado: Sabía que Sakura era muy buena y que decir de inocente... pero nunca pensó que.... Y también sabía que a pesar de tener casi 19 años era prácticamente una niña....

-nadie le ha hablado de eso.... ¿que esperaba?-dijo el militar calmado- si usted no fuera militar o no tuviera algún trabajo con las armas, no sería tan perfectamente diestro como lo es ahora con su pistola o la espada ¿capta?

-pues si... pero...-comprendiendo la indirecta al asunto usada por el Coronel.

-eso es mejor....-sonrió Eriol volviendo a apuntar- todo será perfectamente natural.... me refiero.... sus sentimientos... se los dará en ese momento por que ella es así.... se dejará llevar por el momento y la felicidad que la invadirá....

Shaoran miró sonrosado a su comandante y viendo como disparaba de nuevo volvió a apuntar... esa sería su noche más difícil... si... pero la más feliz.....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-buenas tardes joven....-saludó el mayordomo

-hola Yugo ¿estará de casualidad la esposa de mi hermano?-preguntó Aoshi con rapidez

-hace poco que llegó, mi señor-dijo afablemente el hombre- no sabría decirle si esta despierta o no....

-con eso del embarazo....-suspiró el apuesto joven- iré a ver ¡nos vemos luego Yugo!

El anciano tan solo suspiró: ¡esta juventud!

Aoshi tocó la puerta y oyó la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo

-¡buenas tardes!-dijo con entusiasmo entrando y viéndola recostada- ¿te sientes bien?-dijo algo preocupado: se le notaba cansada tal vez por el embarazo pero... bueno, a lo mejor era por que ayudaba con la boda del Capitán Li...

-muy buenas tardes, Aoshi-sonrió con amabilidad- que gusto verte tan temprano en casa....-pero notó el brillo en sus ojos- ¿deseas algo?

-bueno, verás... –se azoró mientras la señora Hiraguizawa reía bajito-hay una chica... que... –inhaló profundamente- me gusta mucho....

-Katsumi Kirobe-contestó Tomoyo automáticamente- ¿que sucede con ella?

Aoshi parpadeo aturdido ¿como lo sabía? ¿Eriol se lo había contado? No. su hermano no era así... o por lo menos no que lo recordara...

-le... le pedí que fuera mi pareja en la boda de el Señor Li-dijo sonrojado- pero no me quiso aceptar... dijo algo de las clases sociales y los comentarios.... pero yo aún así quiero que vaya conmigo....

-eres muy noble-sonrió orgullosa Tomoyo al tenerlo como familiar- ¿y que piensas hacer?

-mi hermano me recomendó, que le comprara.... un vestido y zapatos....-dijo apenado- y que no me rechazaría.... por el detalle...

-¡oh Eriol que listo eres!-dijo en un suspiro soñador la dama- ¡yo te voy a ayudar a que luzca lo mejor posible! –Dijo emocionada por segunda vez en ese día- ¡ya lo verás, su belleza solo podrá ser comparada con la de Sakura!

-la prometida de Li es muy linda-dijo sonriente Aoshi ayudándola a ponerse de pie- aunque tú también lo eres, Tomoyo. Mi intención en efecto (bueno la de mi hermano), es que me ayudes a buscarle algo apropiado...

-pues muchas gracias-dijo tomando su pequeño bolso y sombrero- ya sé a donde iremos, será algo sencillo pero elegante, yo la ayudaré a prepararse ese día...

Aoshi la admiró un momento para luego decir:- ahora se por que tienes a mi hermano loco por ti...

Tomoyo sonrió agradecida:- gracias, pero es hora de que nos vayamos....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-buenas tardes, Katsumi-dijo Sakura que estaba sentada en la sala, la joven llegó con su ya conocida bandeja de té.

-buenas tardes, señorita-sonrió la chica colocando el té en la mesita de centro, se inclinó y comenzó a servir- ¿le ha ido bien el día de hoy?

-bastante-dijo tranquila mientras recibía una taza ofrecida- fui a ver el vestido que usaré, esta muy bonito

-seguro que en usted lucirá genial-sonrió pero ambas fueron interrumpidas por una voz seria.

-buenas tardes, Sakura.

La joven se levantó nerviosa dejando la taza en la mesa y dándose vuelta para notar la elegante figura de la que sería su suegra. Ieran Li

-buenas tardes, señora-dijo dando una reverencia. Y es que esa señora le ponía los pelos de punta, se veía que era muy selectiva en cuanto a mujeres que pusieran sus ojos en su hijo menor, el único varón que tenía.... Sus hijas estaban ya casadas con buenos y honrados hombres, cada uno escogido por ellas mismas, incluso ya le habían dado nietos y nietas de casi todas edades, pero ninguno superaba los 12 años- ¿se ha sentido cómoda, señora?

-mucho, mi hijo seleccionó muy bien a sus domésticos-dijo ya en la sala y sentándose en uno de los sofás mientras Kirobe se apresuraba a servir la bebida para la mujer, y es que también la ponía de nervios

-¿donde se encuentra Mei Ling?-inquirió curiosa Sakura a la dama.

-en su habitación....-contestó- no sé por que tiene la manía de arreglarse perfectamente bien para la cena, como para ir a un fiesta.

-Mei Ling es muy distinguida-dijo con amabilidad- y le gusta lucir bien....

-conozco perfectamente a mi sobrina-dijo en un tono casi altanero dirigido a Sakura, por lo que Katsumi solo pudo arrugar el ceño- ¿hasta que hora regresará Shaoran?

-bueno.... eso no lo sé....-dijo sonrojada mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar al notar la mirada fijamente sobre ella.

-¿serás su esposa y no sabes a que hora llega a la que también será tu casa?-preguntó indignada- tal vez no...

Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la pretendida por Aoshi Hiraguizawa.

-si me permite señora, mi señor Li no tiene horario fijo-dijo mirando a la pared- es imposible saber su hora de llegada.

Ieran la miró indiferente y se levantó.

-llámenme cuando mi hijo llegue-dijo a Katsumi y salió de allí tan rápido como había llegado.

Sakura suspiró:- seguro iba decir que tal vez no debería casarme con Shaoran.

-usted no tiene la culpa, señorita-animó Kirobe y susurró confidencialmente- esa señora es algo cascarrabias, pero estoy segura de que usted le agrada. Además, no se casará con ella sino con el señor Li. Y este es que decide, no su madre...

Sakura sonrió agradecida.

-¡hola Sakura!-saludó una voz chillona femenina.

-¡Mei Ling!-sonrió Sakura levantándose para que ambas besaran su mejilla- me alegra verte...

-a mí también-dijo entusiasta esperando a que Kirobe le terminara de servir también a ella el té una vez en sus manos lo tomó con elegancia- he oído lo de mi tía, discúlpala: así es ella pero le agradas mucho, piensa que mejor esposa no se pudo conseguir Shaoran...

-no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- es solo que...

-lo sé, pone nerviosa a cualquiera-rió con gracia- por eso a Shaoran nunca le agradó la idea de tener novia, o presentársela. Sabía que huirían con tan solo ver a su madre.

-¿nunca tuvo más novias?-preguntó sorprendida.

-que yo hubiera conocido personalmente, no-dijo tranquila- si había rumores de como a cierta niña le gustaba mi primo y también inventaban que a él le gustaba alguna, por lo que la afortunada engañada se daba sus aires de grandeza.... después Shaoran las tenía que desmentir y se iban a llorar.

-¿de verdad?-dijo esta anonadada.

-si, a cado rato me preguntaban si no sabía quien le gustaba a Shaoran-decía animada- él nunca supo de eso, así que me divertía haciéndoles bromas hasta que él se vino para acá y conoció a...

Pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Sakura!-era Shaoran Li.

-hola Shaoran-sonrió esta mientras se levantaba al igual que la prima de su prometido de quien besó la mano.

-bueno, creo que deberían retirarse ustedes por que yo estoy tomando el té-dijo pícara.

La pareja salió sonrojada hacia el jardín. Al llegar Shaoran tomó con delicadeza su mano y la besó con tranquilidad mientras hacía cosquillas a Sakura que reía por lo mismo.

-¿Shaoran?

-hola-dijo levantando el rostro apuesto, para después besar sus labios y seguir con su delicada mano

Kinomoto suspiró acercándose a él, lo suficiente para acogerlo en brazos sorprendiendo con ello al Capitán Li, acomodó suavemente su cabeza en el pecho del hombre .

-que bueno que llegaste temprano-sonrió con tranquilidad levantó el rostro y para gran alegría de Shaoran sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y armonía.

-no había tanto trabajo-dijo él sintiendo como ella lo jalaba lentamente hasta que ambos estaban sentados en el fresco y verde pasto.

-me alegro mucho-dijo estirando sus delgados brazos- se ve que el Coronel Hiraguizawa trabajó duro en la semana que no estuviste.

-no había nada que lo distrajera-rió viendo como la joven se recostaba y colocaba las manos sobre su estomago- así que no tenía otra opción más que trabajar duro por primera vez en su vida, pero ya he adelantado todo trabajo que me ha llegado para que estemos más tiempo juntos.... no creo que me den "vacaciones" como al Coronel cuando se casó con tu prima, por la semana que estuve convaleciente.

-no importa-dijo animándolo- es mejor la idea de que te recuperaras a haberte perdido....-sonrió cerrando los ojos como si fuera a dormir.

-¿estás cansada?- inquirió Shaoran acomodándose a su lado, con un brazo doblado y apoyando su cabeza en la mano de este.

-ha sido un día algo agitado. Fui a ver el vestido-contestó recostándose de lado para estar frente a él- es realmente hermoso Shaoran, te lo agradezco mucho

-tú me harás el mejor regalo-susurró besando con suavidad su frente- casarte conmigo....-ahora besaba con frenesí sus labios.

Shaoran cayó al suelo mientras Sakura se colocó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él sin dejar de besarle:- ¿lo ves como un regalo?-inquirió una vez se detuvieron para poder respirar.

-pues si....-dijo acariciando la fina espalda- si lo analizamos bien, si.

Sakura se detuvo mirándole preocupada y es que por lo menos ella todavía no olvidaba el incidente con Ran.

-¿no creen que sería mejor que fueran a tu habitación, Shaoran?-inquirió la seria voz de Ieran lo que puso al hijo morado mientras se sentaba aun abrazando a Sakura contra su pecho.

-madre....-Shaoran no sabía que decir o en todo caso hacer. De lo que estaba seguro era que no soltaría a Sakura ahora que ella tanto lo había buscado.

-por favor Shaoran, intenta que su privacidad no salga de su habitación cuando se casen-dijo sonriendo mirando a Sakura cosa que tranquilizó a la chica- y tú Sakura, sedúcelo también allí... no creo que el jardín sea el mejor lugar.

Kinomoto no podía estar más sonrojada:- lo intentaré, señora.

Ieran Li se retiró sonriente de ver a su hijo tan feliz a pesar de la perdida de Hikaru Apapa.

-ven-le susurró Sakura jalándole de la mano una vez que se levantó- vamos a tu habitación.... ¿o prefieres la que usé cuando estuve temporalmente aquí?

-¡Sakura!-se alarmó el militar morado de la vergüenza.

-estaba jugando-rió con entusiasmo mientras miraba al joven ya levantado quien se acercó con cara maliciosa hasta su oído y susurró:

-solo espera a que nos casemos...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-no, es demasiado sobrio-decía Tomoyo con un dedo sobre su delicada barbilla- tal vez de otro color...

-yo creo que se le vería bien un azul cielo-opinó Aoshi mirando el mismo modelo.

-si, ya lo creo, se vería indudablemente hermosa-apoyó la esposa de su hermano- ¿tendrá color azul?-preguntó a una de las señoritas que atendía el lugar.

-en diferentes tonalidades-contestó amablemente- ¿buscaba una tonalidad en especial?

-cielo....

-en seguida se lo traigo, señora-dijo verazmente.

-se ve que ya te conocen-sonrió Aoshi.

-vengo muy seguido-rió la señora Hiraguizawa- ¿estás muy entusiasmado con esto no?-preguntó viendo su rostro alegre- y es que a los hombres no les agrada esto de salir de compras...

-mucho, no solo por ir con Katsumi, sino también por el Capitán-añadió

-es muy curioso porque será como un familiar para ti-sonrió afablemente la mujer.

-verdad, su prometida es tu prima-entonces sonrió con mayor entusiasmo- ¿entonces el Capitán y mi hermano serán algo así como primos?

-pues si, algo así- afirmó Tomoyo.

-pobre Capitán, no se quitará a Eriol de encima-rió burlonamente.

-ya viene el vestido-anunció la que era Daidouji.

Aoshi pudo notar lo hermoso del traje de corsé de red platinada sin que nada pudiera sostenerlo lo que dejaba desnudos los hombros, con bellos listones delgaditos de un color aun más clarito pues aquel que los sostenía era de un azul claro que brillaba por lo platino de la red, además de que eran laterales, que eran los que sujetaban en realidad el corsé, con una amplia falda en tonos plateados (como brillantitos como en el corsé) y azul palo. Con vuelos simétricos, largo, el corsé sobresalía de la falda al llegar al talle y aquellas cintas que estaban a los lados llegaban al final de la falda.

-no hay color cielo, lo siento señora-dijo a modo de disculpa la chica- pero este se acerca bastante- le mostró totalmente el bello vestido, girandolo y blandiendo más la larga falda

Aoshi no quitaba sus ojos de encima de aquel vestido, el que luciría la persona que quería.

-me lo llevo-dijo de la nada haciendo sonreír una vez más a Tomoyo.

-mira estos pendientes-dijo Tomoyo señalando unos delgados aretes no muy largos que parecían de finos diamantitos.

-el vestido tiene una gargantilla incluida-añadió la encargada de aquella venta- combinarían muy bien....-aquella prenda tenía las mismas características del corsé.

Aoshi miró a Tomoyo en busca de su opinión, pero la señora simplemente asintió.

-démelo todo.

A la noche siguiente %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Shaoran Li estaba sentado en la sala con Ieran Li y Mei Ling Li conversando mientras Katsumi Kirobe estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta esperando cualquier orden, tocaron la puerta...

Kirobe se apresuró hasta la puerta y al abrir puedo identificar a Aoshi Hiraguizawa.

-buenas noches-saludó cordialmente, llevaba tres paquetes en brazos.

-buenas noches, señor Aoshi-sonrió Katsumi, ese día había pensado y que decir de aclarado- ¿regalos para mi señor y la señorita Sakura?

-ehhh bueno si-dijo este atontado de ver que siempre lucía bella- uno de ellos, los otros dos son para usted.

-¡Señor Aoshi!-se alarmó la mujer- ¡pero yo no puedo aceptar regalo alguno, soy un ama de llaves!!!

Shaoran pudo notar que ambos conversaban, pues el sillón en el que estaba se podía ver a la perfección el recibidor.

-¡Katsumi, deja pasar a Aoshi!-ordenó.

La joven lo dejó pasar mientras al muchacho le salían miles de signos de interrogación.

-madre, Mei Ling, este es Aoshi Hiraguizawa, hermano de mi Coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa-presentó Li.

-un placer-saludó Ieran.

-lo mismo digo-dijo la joven de cabello oscuro con el mismo ánimo de siempre.

-por favor, déjenos a solas-pidió Shaoran a ambas mujeres- las veré en la mañana.

-que descanses hijo-se despidió Ieran.

-¡hasta mañana, Shaoran!-dijo Mei Ling- un gusto conocerle señor.- despidiéndose de cabezadita de Aoshi. Este respondió el saludo.

Ambas desaparecieron. Katsumi estaba por hacerlo también cuando escuchó la voz de su señor:

-tú te quedas a hablar con él, Katsumi-sonrió Shaoran- buenas noches.

Y tan rápido como dijo eso entró en su habitación.

-los regalos son tuyos-dijo sonriente Hiraguizawa entregándoselos en brazos- este es de tú señor-agregó dejando el paquete de envuelto blanco sobre la exquisita mesita de centro.

-pero señor...-trató de insistir: dejándole de nuevo las cajas en los varoniles brazos.

-es para que vayas conmigo a la boda-sonrió más haciéndolos hacia ella- ¿no lo piensas abrir?-inquirió una vez que los regalos regresaban a su poder.

Suspiró ella, no evitando sentirse tan abochornada pero lo complació. Con sus delicadas manos abrió el más grande de los paquetes y puedo ver el hermoso vestido azul que estaba dentro. Dentro de esa caja, en una cajita aterciopelada se encontraban las joyas. Pero ella, no se atrevió a abrirla. Era demasiado para ella...

-¡yo no puedo aceptar esto!!-casi gritó asombrada ante la belleza, la elegancia y delicado del vestido. Incluso sus manos temblaban.

-de verdad lo siento, por que no hay forma de devolverlo-dijo tranquilo- ¿no abres el otro?

Kirobe dio un suspiro resignado y lo abrió.

Unas zapatillas, no muy altas que combinaban a la perfección, finas y delicadas.

-señor, se lo repito: yo no puedo...

Él colocó uno de sus dedos en los finos labios.

-si puedes, que no quieras es otra cosa-sonrió- por favor, ven conmigo a la boda de tu señor, no sucederá nada malo, te lo prometo.

Katsumi le miró dudosa: él había invertido en esos (al parecer costosos) regalos y parecía que quería que los usara aquel día.

-está bien...-dijo en un susurro con su rostro sonrojado- acepto....

-¡muchas gracias!-dijo este emocionado besando tan repentinamente sus labios que esta no hizo más que azorarse al verse atrapada en los varoniles brazos de Aoshi-te veré luego ¿de acuerdo?

Kirobe pudo admirar como este salía de la gran mansión Li y se despedía con la mano de ella sonriente.

-¿por que me pasa esto a mi?-inquirió observando con detenimiento los dos paquetes que tenía en brazos- ¿por que del joven Aoshi?-bajó la cabeza con tristeza- ... ¿por que no me pude enamorar de una persona de mi clase?

**Fin de Semana, Ciudad Ghibli, Azzarello%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-vamos Capitán-sonrió el Coronel con confianza ayudándole a colocar el traje militar más fino y elegante que el país de Azzarello podía tener:

Azul marino muy oscuro, casi podía ser comparado con el negro, de cuello alto y hombreras doradas que contenían el significado de su grado, el cinturón negro y de hebilla dorada que se hallaba en su varonil cintura, en el pecho se podían notar varias medallas significativas: el escudo de armas de la nación, la rama del ejercito en la que se encontraba y la que indicaba sobre todo que pertenecía al ejercito de Azzarello, las muñecas del traje eran sujetadas por botones igualmente dorados como las delgadas líneas que las adornaban, sus pantalones del mismo color, sin ningún tipo de adorno y los zapatos negros, pensaba que tal vez era inapropiado usar botas....

Shaoran lucía un rostro serio, más bien tenso ante la situación... y Hiraguizawa que trataba de animarle:-¡ya pasará!

El hombre se encogió de hombros

-iré a ver a Tomoyo, creo que estaba con la señorita Katsumi-sonrió Eriol mirando al de cabellos (que a pesar de ser el día de su boda) mantenía el cabello rebelde y por tanto desarreglado, asentir

-Li, cálmate, no pasará nada malo-dijo con confianza- ya verás que este día se irá volando, y cuando menos lo esperes, ya estarás con la soga en el cuello

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada reprochadora:- yo no lo veo como suicidio

-y no lo es-dijo calmado regresando y tomando asiento a su lado- las esposas hacen muy felices a sus esposos, o por lo menos Tomoyo ha hecho eso conmigo, y yo trato de responderle de la misma forma, ya verá que inconscientemente tendrá un gran entusiasmo ante la nueva vida que llevará, más que nada por la misma Sakura.

-eso lo se-dijo este sonriendo más para si mismo que para su amigo:- ella es sumamente especial; jamás permitiría que cambiara su forma de ser por mí....

-ya ha demostrado la gran paciencia con ella ante el incidente que hubo con el sujeto aquel-dijo pasivo- estoy seguro que ella tratará de recompensarle haciéndolo muy feliz....

-y yo la haré a ella....-sonrió por fin el novio

-si algo así-dijo levantándose una vez más para salir ya- algo así como felicidad recíproca; solo no se equivoque....

Shaoran le miró con cara confundida a lo que Eriol explicó:- no trate de limitar con sus actitudes lo mucho que la ama, se podría sentir mal o peor aún: que ya no es amada....

Salió de aquella habitación dejando al hombre reflexivo: ¿de tanto amor, el mismo amor se acaba?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katsumi estaba sentada con el bello y delicado vestido azul sobre su fino cuerpo, llevaba el cabello recogido en un no muy alto moño, que la hacían ver más aristócrata aún. Simplemente irreconocible que con los trajes de la taberna o con el vestido de la ama de llaves

Tomoyo le miraba por atreves del espejo, muy satisfecha y más que nada sonriente y es que Aoshi había seleccionado perfectamente en quien posar sus ojos: en una chica sencilla y muy humilde, que por cierto se moría de vergüenza cuando la señora Hiraguizawa había anunciado su llegada a su habitación para ayudarle a estar lista.

Tomoyo que llevaba un vestido igualmente azul pero más claro llevaba el cabello suelto, en su fino cuello relucía un collar con perlas en los cuatro puntos cardinales y en su blanca mano, el anillo de matrimonio que nunca se quitaba....

-Aoshi vendrá por ti en cualquier momento-sonrió la esposa del Coronel- seguro se deslumbrará al verte.

-le agradezco mucho su ayuda, señora-dijo dando una reverencia exagerada ante su nerviosismo haciendo que los pendientes se balancearan graciosamente.

-hoy solo eres Katsumi, Katsumi Kirobe-le dijo con amabilidad- hoy no eres una ama de llaves, hoy irás a la boda de unos amigos con Aoshi Hiraguizawa, eso es todo.... hoy solo eres.... Katsumi....- incorporándole.- Y no tienes que reverenciar a nadie.

-¡oh señora, muchas gracias!-dijo esta emocionada abrazando a la dama pero se retiró precipitadamente ante su acto- ¡lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención!!

Se oyó como llamaban a la puerta mientras Tomoyo reía.

-¿de que me perdí?-inquirió Eriol mirando a su risueña mujer.

-oh Eriol, nada en especial-dijo esta aun entre risas- mira a Katsumi ¿no quedó divina?

Hiraguizawa giró su cabeza para notar la hermosura de la chica sonrojada. Se notaba también muy nerviosa estando en aquellas ropas.

-¡te ves muy bien!!!-exclamó no sorprendido pero extasiado- buena idea tuve de mandarte a Aoshi- susurró a su esposa que tan solo sonrió...

-gr...Gracias señor...-dijo sonrojada pero no nerviosa como antes que le veía,

Ahora era un sentimiento diferente, casi como un padre.... Aoshi le había hecho de alguna forma comprender eso.....

-no tienes de que, solo soy sincero-dijo con afabilidad- creo que mi hermano ha llegado ¿por que no vas a la sala para ver?

Asintió delicadamente con su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-oh Tomoyo, haces maravillas-dijo abrazándola con suavidad.

-Katsumi ya es hermosa, solo que al estar muy encerrada o no lucir vestidos tan hermosos, no hace lo hace relucir tanto-dijo pensativa- ¿si le compramos más vestidos? Creo que, se vería divina, además a Aoshi le encantaría... ¿no crees? – mirando con ojos soñadores a su esposo.

-¿no querrás que la adoptemos?-inquirió bromeando- no creo que eso sea necesario, siento que será la próxima en casarse.... además creo que, a Aoshi le hará feliz hacerle esos detalles a ella.- abrazándole y besándole con dulzura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-vamos Touya, no reniegues: es su boda-decía Kaho con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se terminaba de acomodar el vestido suelto que llevaba por su embarazo- por favor, no arruines el día con alguno de tus comentarios.

-¿por que tenía que casarse con ese?-dijo molesto también terminando de arreglarse- tantos hombres que hay en este gran planeta y ¡no! tenía que escoger a ese chiquillo. ¡y para colmo: militar!

Kaho rió levemente

-vamos, es un día muy importante para tu familia-dijo serenamente colocando una fragancia en el delgado cuello- sino te cae bien Li, o no te agrada la elección de Sakura, hazlo por tu padre, creo que es el más entusiasmado con que Sakura contraiga matrimonio, ve a Li como un buen hijo, lo he notado....

-¿no le basta conmigo?-inquirió ya molesto- ¡bah! ¿¡Soy a caso la única persona con cabeza en esta familia!?

-¡oh Touya no seas grosero!-regañó Kaho- a tu padre le agrada mucho, por que ve a un persona muy responsable y que al parecer hará muy feliz a tu hermanita.

-el verdadero problema será cuando este como tú-dijo señalando el vientre que ya comenzaba a abultarse- o como Tomoyo....

-al igual que la llegada de nuestro hijo, también será una gran alegría para tu familia... además así la vida de Sakura será totalmente plena-sonrió levantándose- te lo digo por experiencia....

Touya salió de la habitación refunfuñando algo mientras Kaho reía antes su reacción.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-"_¡si, ya lo decidí, iré a ver a Sakura!"_**-**Se decía Azurite en su cabeza tomando el sombrero-"¡_hoy no hay mucho trabajo por que Aoshi ha ido a una fiesta o algo así, seguro Sakura ya regresó a su casa, tal vez se sentía presionada por estar en la casa de su prometido y por eso me echó de allí!"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aoshi llevaba del brazo a Katsumi que estaba roja como un tomate, Eriol por igual con Tomoyo, además de Touya con Kaho Kinomoto y Fujitaka con Suu,

Mei Ling conversaba alegremente con unas damas que también aguardaban, Ieran conversaba con el padre y la madrastra de la novia.

Todos estaban fuera del gran edifico de piedra esperando la llegada de la novia, entre ellos Shaoran Li quien era el novio, era el que más impaciente estaba....

-tranquilo, Shaoran-sonrió Fujitaka ya con confianza al sentirlo como uno más de su familia- Sakura llegará pronto, ya lo verás

Y como si las palabras del afable hombre fueran un conjuro, Sakura estaba allí bajando con delicadeza del carruaje que era de la familia Kinomoto por muchas generaciones. Tan bella con el fino vestido que dejó un minuto sin aire al novio.

Sakura le sonrió sonrojada, pero luego volteo sonriente hacia unos invitados, dejándole ver su bella silueta y como su cabello (sujetado con un moño de mediana altura) era cubierto por el velo casi cristalino pero que al final tenía bordada una bella y fina línea del mismo color que el vestido.

Todos entraron al recinto....

-Shaoran-susurró su madre de la que llevaba el brazo, para dejarla sentada en su respectivo lugar- tranquilo, hijo mío, no pasará nada malo.

Li tan solo asintió levemente ¿por que todos le repetían que no pasaría nada malo? ¿Por que todos pensaban que él pensaba que sucedería algo malo?

Tal vez por la confesión de Sakura hacía por lo menos una semana.... suspiró, no tenía caso seguir pensando en aquello, además nadie además de él, Sakura, el Coronel, la señora Tomoyo y Suu sabían de aquel suceso... ¿verdad?

Caminó hasta su lugar en el altar, se dio la vuelta y la suave melodía comenzó a sonar (no la clásica marcha nupcial) una música íntima y acogedora, que le hacía sentir escalofríos ante el hermoso sonido... y la vio como si la música fuera especialmente compuesta para ella, caminaba a lado de su padre hasta que llegaron a su lado. Fujitaka tomó las manos de ambos y las unió sonriente

-te entrego a mi hija-sonrió al hombre que asintió despacio- espero que la hagas muy feliz....

-eso haré señor-dijo serio pero tranquilo Shaoran mientras que con su mano libre estrechaba la mano del padre de la que iba a ser su esposa

Fujitaka Kinomoto se retiró y ambos jóvenes se dieron vuelta dándole la espalda a todos los presentes y prestar atención a un sujeto delante de ellos

La ceremonia siguió su curso normal....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿se encuentra la señorita Kinomoto?-preguntó Ran sonriente sabiendo que la respuesta lógica era si

-lo siento joven-dijo la domestica mirándole extrañada- la señorita ya no vivirá más aquí, hoy se casa con el señor Li

Azurite abrió los ojos ¿como no había pensado en eso antes? ¡¡Investigar la fecha de la boda!!! Aoshi había ido a una fiesta... de un compañero de su hermano.... y su hermano era.... militar..... ¿Sería la misma?

-¡por favor, dígame donde es!!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿tú Shaoran Li, aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tu esposa?-preguntó el sujeto seriamente sabiendo que no era cosa de juego.

-acepto.

-¿y tú Sakura Kinomoto, aceptas a Shaoran Li como tu esposo?-inquirió de nuevo.

Sakura guardó silencio un momento, no se notó ante los invitados esa breve pausa, pero Shaoran la miró de reojo.... sintió que el mundo se le caía.... y es que una semana atrás, ella le confesó que no lo amaba. ¿Acaso había cometido un error en seguir con aquella boda? Se sentía en aquella momentánea pausa como su corazón se iba a sus pies.

-acepto....-dijo firme pero muy levemente mirando directo a aquel hombre que los casaba.

-los anillos por favor-pidió el masculino.

Eriol Hiraguizawa avanzó hasta allí aun lado de Shaoran Li mientras Tomoyo Hiraguizawa se colocaba a un lado de la que aun era Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol entregó el anillo a Li.

-yo, Shaoran Li prometo cuidarte y respetarte-se detuvo para tragar saliva nervioso- y amarte el resto de mi vida....-colocó el anillo dorado en el delgado y fino dedo de la joven.

Tomoyo entregó el anillo a Kinomoto.

-yo, Sakura Kinomoto prometo cuidarte y respetarte-tomó aire para seguir- y amarte el resto de mi vida....-puso el anillo en el dedo de Shaoran con detenimiento.

La pareja de casados bajó de allí mientras los novios se daban la vuelta al sujeto delante de ellos.

-si no hay nadie que interfiera con este matrimonio.... hable ahora o calle para siempre....

Un silencio para felicidad y tranquilidad de ambos se escuchó.

Touya frunció su entrecejo pero lo soltó cuando sintió la mano de su esposa entrelazarse con la suya. Ahí se calmó y respiró profundo. Tal vez, si Sakura sería feliz con ese joven.

-entonces yo los declaro: marido y mujer-sonrió el caballero-puede besar a... su esposa

Shaoran asintió levemente y giró hacia Sakura quien también hacia lo mismo: al mirarse se sonrojaron levemente....

Li se acercó con cuidado hasta sus labios, los cuales besó torpemente por la mirada de todos los que estaban allí que ya gritaban y vitoreaban jubilosos ante las siguientes palabras:

-¡tengo el honor de presentarles a los Señores Li!

Caminaron hasta la salida ella del brazo de él, pero inexplicablemente no dejaba de sonreír, se sentía extrañamente tan.... ¡dichosa!!!! Tal vez por ser el momento que tanto le habían hecho soñar en su niñez.... por todas las maravillas que prometía....

Al estar ya fuera del edificio todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos dando abrazos y besos de felicitación.....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Podía notar todo el revuelo que había en el lugar.... y la vio: tan hermosa y radiante de alegría como jamás la había visto.... Sakura con su traje de novia... y también lo vio: al hombre alto a su lado.... su esposo...

Había llegado demasiado tarde......

¿Por que siempre le sucedía lo mismo?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos estaban sentados en mesas en la gran hacienda de los Kinomoto, en la mesa principal y que estaba decorada con mayor afán, pero también más oculta de las demás (por petición de Fujitaka) estaban sentados ambos. Él miraba todo con detenimiento y ella que lo miraba a él de reojo.

-pensé por un minuto....-susurró solo para ella sin apartar su rostro de los invitados- que dirías que no..... me aceptabas.....

-Shaoran ya habíamos hablado de eso-sonrió colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-lo sé, pero dudaste....-se sonrojó ante la confesión-

Pero fue interrumpido con los labios de su esposa.

-pero te acepté-sonrió cuando se separó sonaron los violines como aquella vez.... la primera vez que lo vio... que la vio...-¿bailamos?

Y al igual que aquella vez le jaló hasta la pista captando la atención de todos, rodeó con sus delicados brazos el cuello del hombre mientras este le sujetaba del talle y la acercaba hasta él...

Tomoyo cantaba con delicada voz mientras el militar: Eriol Hiraguizawa tocaba el piano como todo un profesional, junto con los otros músicos contratados.... le daba un aire romántico y soñador para cualquier pareja....

_**%%%%%%%**_

_**En algún lugar me llama una voz**_

_**En la profundidad de mi corazón**_

_**Siempre hay que soñar**_

_**Los sueños que mueven mi corazón....**_

_**%%%%%%%**_

Lo miró con cuidado y sonrió, inconscientemente se aprisionó más a los fuertes brazos y al varonil cuerpo de Li, acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello de este haciéndole levantar la cabeza y colocarla sobre la de ella

_**%%%%%%%%**_

_**Tantas lágrimas de tristeza**_

_**Sé que del otro lado de ellas estarás tú**_

_**Cada vez que nos caemos,**_

_**Miramos hacia arriba....**_

_**...al cielo azul....**_

_**%%%%%%%%**_

Él se atrevió a susurrar despacito en su oído:- te amo tanto y tanto...

Sakura no pudo más que sonreír mientras daban la vuelta por la pista, no sabía que contestarle....

-yo sé muy bien que aun no me dirás lo mismo.... pero.... pienso esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que lo hagas....

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Y nos despertamos con este si fuera la primera vez....**_

_**Aunque el camino es largo y solitario**_

_**Y el final está muy lejos....**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo-fue su turno para susurrar con su melodiosa voz- para hacerte muy feliz...

-ya lo haces-se apresuró a contestar ciñéndola más contra si borrando todo espacio que entre el cuerpo de ambos podía haber....

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Yo podré abrazar la luz**_

_**Mi corazón se detiene lleno de ternura**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la (sigue)**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

-ya deseo que esto acabe-dijo Shaoran de la nada a su oído haciendo que Sakura le mirara: confusa, preocupada e inquieta- ya quiero llegar contigo a casa....

Se sonrojó..... Tenía la mínima idea de lo que el militar hablaba... lo que deseaba....

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi cuerpo callado y vacío**_

_**Comienza a escuchar la verdad**_

_**La maravilla de vivir...**_

_**La maravilla de morir....**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

Pero a pesar de su cara sonrosada sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

-yo también-dijo atrevida pero también inocente.

Shaoran le miró ¿no tendría que estar nerviosa por el momento que se aproximaba? Verdad, no sabía mucho....

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**El viento, la ciudad,**_

_**Las flores.....**_

_**Todos bailamos al mismo compás**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-espero poder complacerte-dijo también con voz deleitablemente coqueta

Sakura rió un poquito

-ya veremos....

_**%%%%%%%%%**_

_**En algún lugar me llama una voz**_

_**En las profundidades de mi corazón...**_

_**Sigue soñando los sueños,**_

_**No dejes nunca de soñar**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Shaoran le miró morado

-¿que dices?-inquirió sorprendido

-que veremos....-dijo risueña

Shaoran besó con delicadeza su frente

-pondré todo mi empeño....

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**¿Por que hablar de tristezas o de sollozos?**_

_**En vez de eso**_

_**Deja que tus labios canten canciones tiernas**_

_**%%%%%%%%**_

-¿Katsumi nos recibirá?-preguntó mirando hacia donde Aoshi y la joven hablaban animadamente mirando a la pareja, al notar los ojos de los recién casados el joven Hiraguizawa saludó con su mano

-no...-susurró de nuevo cerca de su rostro- les di esta noche libre.... a todos los domésticos....

-¡Shaoran!

_**%%%%%%%%%**_

_**La voz susurrante que no queremos olvidar**_

_**Siempre estará ahí para guiarte**_

_**Cuando un espejo se haya roto**_

_**En mil pedazos**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%**_

-¿dije algo malo?-rió maliciosamente en venganza a todo lo que había dicho segundos antes.

-na... nada... solo me has sorprendido...-dijo roja como el fruto del cerezo....

-¿por que?-preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa- regresarán por la mañana.

-¡oh, Shaoran!-reprochó morada ahora ella pero con la ligera y preciosa sonrisa.

-lo siento, mi amor-dijo arrepentido de haberla hecho tan tímida en ese momento tan importante.

_**%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Brillos de una vida nueva**_

_**Estarán a tu alrededor....**_

_**La la la la la la (sigue**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**_tema principal de Spirited Away %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

Al detenerse con lentitud Shaoran besó sus labios pero sin soltarla: era por fin su esposa....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katsumi miraba emocionada como los novios se besaban para luego sonreír tímidamente (Sakura) a los demás....

-esperaba este día ansiosa-comentó sin quitarles el ojo de encima- mi señor debe estar muy pero muy feliz.

-también la Señora Sakura-comentó Aoshi también observando- espero algún día estar en sus zapatos...

-¿desea casarse?-inquirió la chica sorprendida- pues mire que hay mucha gente que conozco que es lo menos que puede querer, ven como algo malo estar atado a una misma mujer.

-bueno, claro esta que depende mucho de que mujer se trate-sonrió hacia ella sin que esta se diera cuenta. Notaba en su alrededor como caballeros (y damas allí presentes, susurraban y le señalaban a su pareja), miraban a Katsumi tan bien vestida.

Incluso, recordó en la iglesia a alguien preguntar si era pariente cercana o lejana de alguno de los novios.

-¿cual es la diferencia?-preguntó un poquito molesta ante esa forma de pensar- ¿solo se casan los hombres con bellezas exuberantes?

-no, yo creo más bien que con la mujer que más aman...-susurró para ella mirándola con todo el cariño que le tenía- por ejemplo: si a mi me pidieran casarme de un día para otro, te lo pediría a ti –añadió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Kirobe se sonrojó hasta las orejas:-no creo que sea adecuado hablar de eso aquí, joven Aoshi...

Rió -te he repetido todo el día que me llames simplemente Aoshi-regañó sonriente el joven- A-o-s-h-i: Aoshi.

-es que no es correc....

-para eso son las reglas: para romperlas ¿por que hacer lo que todos creen que es correcto cuando realmente no lo es?-preguntó con una sabiduría que más bien se asemejara a la de Eriol- ¿por que discriminar al amor por tu trabajo o por tu economía?

-bueno en eso creo que tiene razón, pero....-renegó para volver a ser interrumpida.

-no creas: la tengo-dijo risueño mirando a la hermosa joven que ya había atraído muchas miradas de los hombres invitados.

-pero.... en este mundo no importa. Se que lo más justo es casarse con quien uno quiere... las reglas están escritas ¿como desafiar a todo el mundo?

-no es imposible-dijo con tranquilidad bebiendo de la fina copa- si dos personas se aman nada es imposible y menos llegar a casarse si ese es su deseo.... –lo pensó un minuto ¿y si le decía su deseo de casarse algún día con ella? Bueno, ya lo había hecho hacía minutos pero.... ¿hacer una esa petición más formal? No, tal vez fuera muy precipitado para ella, como lo había echo su declaración de amor....- por eso todo es posible...

-Disculpe...- dijo un joven acercándose cortésmente al par.- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?

Katsumi abrió sus ojos como platos y miró a Aoshi un instante para luego mirar al caballero. Al ver que este no podía impedimento, asintió, siendo escoltada para el centro de la pista por el hombre.

-Cuidado hermanito...- dijo Eriol acercándose suspicazmente con Tomoyo del brazo.- Tomoyo ha hecho tan buen trabajo que, podrían robártela esta misma noche...

Aoshi miró un instante (no evitando sonrojarse) a su hermano mientras Tomoyo le daba dulcemente por el brazo a su esposo mientras le reclamaba.- ¡Ah Eriol, no digas eso! Mira como lo pones... aunque, fuiste inteligente Aoshi.- dirigiéndose a su cuñado que observaba a la joven bailar elegantemente con el caballero y se notaba que él, le preguntaba quien era.- Has encontrado a la princesa detrás de las cenizas...

-Solo no te la dejes robar.- dijo Eriol muy por lo bajito observando a no muy diestra en el baile, joven Katsumi y a su hermano vigilando el par.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ran estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás de su casa, deprimido ¿por que? Por que la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo se había casado con un tipo al que ella aseguraba amar pero que realmente (según él) no amaba, y todo por la ambición de aquella mujer que había entrado en la vida de esa joven.....

-joven, la señorita Soichiro....-anunció dejando ver a la de cabello rizado

-¿Ran, que te sucede?-preguntó "preocupada" la mujer sentándose a su lado

-se casó....-dijo casi como un zombi mirando a la nada- simplemente se casó, fui un estúpido.... ni siquiera me molesté en saber la fecha para poder impedirlo.... fui tan confiado en que ella lo pospondría hasta que pudiéramos hacer algo... tal vez si lo ama a él....

-¿quién se casó?-inquirió curiosa ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Sakura....-dijo sin sorprender a la chica-

-¿Kinomoto?-insistió de nuevo para hacerlo sufrir un poco más- ¿de verdad? Vaya ¿y con quien se casó?- por fin sabría quien había sido la víctima de Madame Suu

-Li....

-¿Li?-preguntó sorprendida- ¿Shaoran Li?- por primera vez sentía su alma caer

-no conozco a alguien más que tenga ese apellido, por lo menos no en esta ciudad....-comentó sin darle importancia al rostro de ella que era muy pero muy sorprendido y que decir de molesto

¡Li era para ella! ¡Si hubiera sabido eso desde el principio!!! ¡Le hubiera dado santo y seña de la boda de la que ya era la Señora Li!!!

-_¡demonios!!!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era al menos la media noche.... los novios ya se habían retirado a su casa pero algunos invitados seguían bailando, bebiendo y comiendo lo que les ofrecían.

-¿y donde se quedará esta noche libre?-preguntó Aoshi que estaba entre Katsumi y su hermano Eriol y a un lado de este Tomoyo.

-bueno, eso no lo sé...-susurró tímidamente ella al sentir como los otros tres le miraban.- Se que el señor hizo planes con los demás sirvientes para que se alojaran en posadas, pero...

-¡quédate en casa!-dijo entusiasmada Tomoyo- ¡hay muchas habitaciones para huéspedes!

-¡yo ya no quiero causarles más molestias!-dijo sonrojada la chica mientras apretaba su falda en sus manos.

-pero si no es ninguna molestia-dijo sonriente Eriol- además todos estaremos más tranquilos que si duerme en alguna otra parte...

-pero...-intentó protestar.

-no hay ningún pero que valga-dijo alegremente el soltero Hiraguizawa- vamos a bailar ¿que te parece?

-es que yo... no soy muy buena... no sé como... ¡Mire que he tropezado la única vez que lo he hecho esta noche!

-¡oh mejor maestro que Aoshi no encontrará!-exclamó Eriol apoyando a su hermanito menor.

Aoshi extendió su mano a la joven Kirobe (Quien estaba púrpura de la vergüenza). Al tomar su mano, sintió como una descarga se esparcía a todas partes de su cuerpo. Guiada por el gentil joven se ubicaron en la pista de baile justo para la próxima balada.

-¡Oh Eriol! ¡¡Se ven Soñados!!- exclamó la señora Hiraguizawa.- ¡hacen una pareja perfecta!!- ante la risa de su esposo.

-Algunas veces, tengo ideas geniales...- mirando mas adelante a la joven compartir con su hermano menor. Este le indicaba como seguir los pasos, al principio lentos, hasta que la joven se acoplara al ritmo. Ahí notó como Aoshi la acercó mas a su figura varonil (notándosele el sonrojo mas intenso a la chica) y dijo.- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de mi hermanito!- rió aun mas.

Con ojos brillantes Tomoyo declaró al verlos bailar cerca de Touya y su esposa. - ¿estás feliz, no?

-Pues claro. Mi mejor amigo, ha descubierto a una mujer fantástica como la que tengo yo.- haciéndole sonreír –y mi hermano que en cuestión de mujeres es tan retraído parece que, será el próximo en casarse... lo cual me hace feliz. No veo otra mujer mas indicada para él que Katsumi. Además mi hermano no es orgulloso y mucho menos caprichoso por dinero. Y Katsumi es muy humilde. – frunciendo su mirada. – Y lamentablemente disculpa que te refiera esto, pero he conocido damas de Azzarello, buscando tal vez, alguna pretendiente para Aoshi...

-¡Eriol!- gritó la joven.- ¿Desde cuando haces eso?

-Desde que vino aquí. Es mi hermanito. Mi deber es cuidarlo. En fin, lo que he descubierto es que, ninguna dama de aquí era como tu, Kaho o la misma Sakura. La mayoría son caza fortunas. Y Aoshi merece como yo, un matrimonio de amor... no de propiedades o dotes.- mirando a la pareja. Notando como tropezaron un instante rió para decir.- ¡míralos! Incluso se ven muy felices, así como están...

-Tienes razón Eriol- mirando mas adelante y aferrándose aun mas a su esposo.- si lo merecen...

-Ahora, lo próximo es ver como ese tímido de Aoshi le propone matrimonio y que ella acepte...

-Se nota por lo que he visto, que ellos están muy enamorados...-entristeciéndose.- Pero Katsumi es...

-Si, - suspirando.- Creo que ese será el impedimento mayor para que acepte a Aoshi. Pero no imposible...

Eriol sacó a bailar a su esposa y bailando cerca de Aoshi y Katsumi (Quien por fin comenzaba a tomarle el hilo al baile), Tomoyo declaró al oído de su marido.- Nada es imposible... ¿Mas que todo a un Hiraguizawa?

Eriol sonrió ante aquel comentario de su esposa. ¡Tomoyo jamás terminaría de sorprenderlo!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la gran mansión entre risas de él y su esposa, acababan de llegar de su propia fiesta a casa, el viaje fue de tan solo treinta minutos en carruaje, pues llevaba el equipaje de la ahora señora

-bienvenida a casa-sonrió el hombre tomando la mano de su esposa mientras eran seguidos por el cochero que llevaba las maletas de la señora Li

Subieron las escaleras sonrientes para llegar hasta la habitación del ahora hombre casado, el cochero dejó en el suelo las valijas y salió con una reverencia de aquel cuarto....

-veamos....-susurró Sakura dirigiéndose a su equipaje para cargarlo dificultosamente pero Shaoran lo tomó sin consentimiento de ella- ¡oye!

-pesa demasiado para ti...-sonrió el joven marido colocándolo sobre el lecho que después compartirían- ¿que vas a buscar?

-mi bata-contestó abriendo la maleta- y mi camisón.... tengo sueño....

Shaoran le miró algo sorprendido, entonces era mejor comenzar....

-¿sabes? Yo no tengo....-cerró despacio la valija lo que dejó a Sakura con grandes signos de interrogación

-¿de verdad?-preguntó ésta incrédula- pues yo estoy cansada.... tú tienes mucha energía....-bostezó delicadamente.

-¿mucho?-inquirió ya preocupado tal vez esa noche no....

-¿me ayudas a bajar esto?-preguntó mirándolo- es que pesa demasiado para mi-dijo burlonamente.

Shaoran tan solo negó con su cabeza resignadamente y se levantó para bajar el equipaje de su esposa. Sakura le miraba expectante, una vez Shaoran se hubo inclinado para dejarlo en el suelo de madera ella acarició su espalda con suavidad.

-tú casa me ha gustado desde que vine la primera vez-dijo en un susurro ahora coqueto que percibió el joven Li.

-¿de verdad?-La chica asintió y se puso de pie para ir hasta el tocador de madera fina que tenía una gran espejo de marco adornado y barnizado, por él pasó sus delicados y delgados dedos una vez se quitó y dejo a un lado el elegante abrigo que llevaba puesto. Shaoran se acercó desde atrás y para después colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella:- se te ve de maravilla ese vestido....-comentó besando su mejilla

-¿te ha gustado?-inquirió mirándolo por el espejo y colocar su cabeza sobre la de él- Tomoyo lo ha diseñado... también me dijo que se veía bien.... al principio no me convencía por que no estaba terminado.... hasta hace unos días que lo vi me gustó bastante....

Shaoran tomó una decisión mientras no prestaba mucha atención a lo dicho por ella, realmente no quería conversar de vestidos....

Para gran sorpresa de Sakura este tomó su espalda y pasó una de sus manos por debajo de sus piernas con lo que la tomó en brazos.

-¿¡que haces!?-preguntó ella alarmada sujetándose con fuerza de su cuello a pesar de que él no iba rápido.

Li se detuvo recostándola levemente en el lecho.... de lado derecho, que estaba junto a la puerta dio la vuelta y este se recostó a su lado mirando el techo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿por que hiciste eso?-preguntó de nuevo Sakura mirando a su esposo-¡oh Shaoran responde!-pidió al ver que él no parecía muy interesado en contestar.

-¿no dijiste que estabas muy cansada?-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-tal vez solo fatigada...-susurró sin quitarle la vista de encima, esperando.....

Pasaron 10... 20... 30 minutos... 1 hora....

-¿Shaoran estás dormido?-preguntó suavecito acercándose a él, si estaba dormido no quería despertarlo....

-mmm.... algo parecido...-dijo adormilado sin abrir los ojos ambarinos; no había estado dormido en ese rato pero no pudo evitar bostezar ante lo suave de su cama- ¿...necesitas algo...?

Sakura ahora si se acercó definitivamente capturando sus labios sin sorpresa del hombre que los recibía gustoso de que su plan hubiera tenido el resultado tan buscado... tal vez.... por fin sucedería lo que tanto había anhelado....

Se sentía en las nubes mientras él la abrazaba con cuidado, mientras se colocaba levemente sobre ella además de que empezaba a profundizar sus besos, la joven esposa suspiró cuando sintió los cálidos besos en su delgado cuello y luego en sus hombros que estaban al descubierto. Shaoran acariciaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de la bella muchacha haciendo que esta ya despidiera pequeños gemidos y suspiros.... y que decir de lo rojo de su rostro

Comenzaba a sentir calor, mucho calor a pesar de que el invierno ya se percibía, y hacía tan solo unos minutos lo había sentido.... parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder lentamente conforme él le besaba, acariciaba y susurraba su amor por ella.... La respiración del joven militar, la podía sentir un momento en su cuello, al siguiente cerca de su oreja, luego la sentía cerca de su boca cuando besaba su barbilla, en la frente cuando besaba sus ojos, respiraba su mismo aire cuando besaba sus labios y ella intentaba comerlos casi con desesperación...

Y fue el turno de ella para besar con cuidado su mejilla, su rostro que incluía sus labios varoniles, luego el fornido cuello por que su uniforme, bueno el saco.... ya no estaba entre ellos, el militar se dejó besar y acariciar con una sonrisa, sintiendose agradecido con la vida de que estaba a punto de suceder....

Pero algo le intrigaba a la mujer en realidad y es que su audacia fue demasiada como para creerla ella misma...

¿Por que se había acercado a él de esa forma? Sabía que en otra ocasión no le hubiera importado e incluso se hubiera quedado dormida pero en lugar de eso lo esperó.....y al ver que él no tenía o por lo menos no mostraba ningún interés se aventuró....

Shaoran colocó sus manos en el castaño y largo cabello que aun llevaba en el moño, a ese cabello lo beso y jugó con él un rato para por fin deshacer totalmente aquel peinado, dejándolo revuelto entre las almohadas que los rodeaban y custodiaban su amoroso abrazo donde él seguía sobre ella: resumiendo su peso en el frágil de ella, haciendo que lo sintiera totalmente

Ella seguía pensando por un momento en lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien como él a su lado... ¿Ran la haría tan feliz como Shaoran en ese mismo instante? Quien sabe pero también seguía pensando en su atrevimiento....

¿Sería instinto? Quien sabe.... pero sentía mariposas en el estomago con tan solo verlo recostado.... abrió con cuidado la camisa de Li para acariciar el pecho que desde esos primeros botones sueltos podía apreciarse. El hombre solo sonrió y gimió levemente ante las cálidas manos de su preciosa mujer sin dejar sus besos para luego bajar con cuidado y suavidad las mangas que estaban al hombro, de un momento a otro rodaron por el amplio lecho....

Sería una noche muy larga......

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-esta será tu habitación-señaló Tomoyo abriendo la puerta dejando ver un cuarto de lo más fino y lindo, simplemente con un detalle femenino que se percibía en el aire....

-insisto, tal vez esto no sea lo correcto, señora-dijo Katsumi tratando de que se arrepintiera- yo no debería estar aquí y... –ingresando con temor, aun con el hermoso vestido y finos zapatos.

Fue interrumpida por la bella dama.

-¡anda entra, tenemos que arreglarte para dormir!-dijo entusiasmada, recordaba que lo hacía con Sakura cuando eran unas preadolescentes, les encantaba soñar con el príncipe azul, sobre todo Sakura la soñadora desde siempre.... ya pensaría alguna manera para pedírsela prestada a Li aunque fuese una noche para dormir juntas como antes quizá después del nacimiento de su hijo o en fechas para no incomodar tanto con eso del embarazo.

Ambas mujeres entraron cerrando la puerta tras de ellas:- mira este camisón, creo que te quedará muy bien-dijo enseñándole uno de encaje blanco y azul al terminar- los que ves aquí-dijo señalando el armario:-fueron míos cuando me encontraba soltera-miró las prendas con nostalgia- esta es de Sakura- dijo mirando uno en especial también rosado de finas tiritas para sujetarlo, lucía muy fresco-lo guardo como un gran recuerdo.... hemos sido amigas desde hace tanto....

_Flashback %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Fujitaka caminaba con su hija por la calle, la linda Sakura Kinomoto...._

_-¿a ´ onde ´amos papi?-preguntó la pequeña de tan solo 3 años la cual apenas hacía un mes había perdido a su madre_

_-con una tía que tienes, hija mía-sonrió el hombre tomando a la casi bebé en brazos- ella quiere conocerte...._

_-¿ahí va a e´tar mami?-preguntó la pequeña tomándose del cuello de su padre _

_-no, ella fue al cielo y nos esta cuidando....-dijo tristemente a la niña_

_-¿cuado ´ egresa?-volvió a insistir Sakura con sus enormes ojos verdes_

_-no va a regresar, nena-dijo pacientemente guardaron silencio hasta que llagaron a una mansión, Kinomoto tocó y fue recibido por una de las domésticas quien los llevó a la presencia de una dama sumamente hermosa_

_-Fujitaka Kinomoto-dijo con rencor la mujer_

_-Sonomi Daidouji-sonrió él besando su mano_

_-¡se parece tanto a Nadeshiko!-dijo mirando a la nena de 3 años quien le veía sin comprender, la cogió en brazos y la mecía divirtiéndola- hola pequeñita me llamo Sonomi Daidouji, dejame presentarte a una nena que es chiquita como tú...._

_-¿u´a ñiña?-preguntó emocionada- ¿paya pode´ juga´?_

_-si ¡jugaras con ella!-dijo entusiasmada aquella mujer de ojos azules- ¡Tomoyo!_

_Una chiquita de cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, con vestidito (al igual que Sakura) de muñequita de porcelana azul entró, de tez pálida y ojos azules como los de la mujer _

_-mira Tomoyo, ella será tu nueva amiguita....-sonrió acercándole a la pequeña Sakura que aun estaba en sus brazos- mira Sakura ella es Tomoyo_

_-ho´a To- Tomosho-sonrió la de ojos verdes que llevaba un vestido rosa_

_-ho´a Shakura-dijo amigablemente la de ojos azules_

_-¿por que no van a jugar?-preguntó Sonomi a las niñas_

_-¡shi!!!_

_Ambas se retiraron_

_-¿esha esh tú mami?-preguntó Sakura caminando a lado de la peque Tomoyo_

_-shi-asintió con la cabeza- ¿y tú mami?_

_-mi papi me dijo que she fue al chielo-sonrió la ojiverde pero la ojiazul si entendía a la perfección lo que significaba eso...._

_-¿queresh ir a juga´?-preguntó sonriente- tengo una muñequita que she pareche bashtante a ti ¡shi queresh puede sher tu hija!_

_-¿de vedad?-preguntó entusiasmada _

_-¡claro!-ambas corrieron de la mano_

_Sakura siempre había sido tan buena amiga con ella.... siempre la acompañaba en momentos muy felices, también muy complicados y difíciles como la perdida de su padre..... Pero siempre estaba allí para jugar con ella, estudiar, reír, incluso llorar...._

_Simplemente su mejor amiga...._

_Fin de Flashback %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

-bueno, es hora de cambiarse para que puedas descansar, supongo que regresarás por la mañana a casa de Li-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-si, eso haré...

Tomoyo Hiraguizawa salió de allí sonriéndole por última vez aquella noche y diciéndole.- Espero que descanses bien...- finalmente marchándose.

-_"todos son tan amables conmigo...."_- mirándose en el espejo que había allí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El sol estaba radiante: Mei Ling bajó las escaleras en bata aun soñolienta, esperaba ver a Shaoran ya levantado, pero no lo hizo así, se dirigió a las cocinas para ver si alguien había preparado ya el desayuno, pero tampoco fue así, aun no había nadie en casa....

-será mejor despertar a mi tía—dijo bostezando y subiendo de nuevo los escalones- tiene que regresar a Ciudad del Norte para el nacimiento del bebé de Fuutie... que vida tan ajetreada lleva-de repente una idea surcó su cabeza y bajó de nuevo, no creía que hubiera sacado a uno de los sirvientes en especial: el amigo de la infancia de Shaoran: el señor Wei

¿Pero que tal que estaba descansando? Se arrepintió al llegar al pasillo de los cuartos de la servidumbre- mejor luego, mi hambre puede esperar...

-¿se le ofrece algo, señorita Mei Ling?-preguntó una voz por detrás

-¡Wei!!!-dijo alegremente- Muy buenos días ¿sabes? Tengo hambre y mire que comí bastante ayer ¿usted también no?

-algo parecido señorita-dijo este con una gota surcando su cuello

-¿me podrías preparar algo?-dijo ya alejándose- ¡que sea ligero por favor!-dijo subiendo ahora las escaleras y caminar al cuarto de su tía, tocó con suavidad la puerta

-adelante-escuchó la voz de Ieran Li

-tía, recuerde que tiene que prepara....-pero se detuvo al ver que las maletas de la mujer ya estaban a un lado de la puerta y ella ya estaba lista- ¿ya se va?

-por la tarde, pero no quiero andar apresurada-sonrió Ieran que aun estaba sentada- dile a Wei que también prepare mi desayuno

-si tía-dio una reverencia y salió

**En otro lugar de la casa %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Abrió los ojos ambarinos lentamente y con algo de pereza, sentía lo fresco de la mañana, intentó levantarse pero sintió como algo estaba sobre su brazo, y recordó que entre sus brazos estaba esa mujer....

Envuelta en sábanas al igual que él, dormida profundamente, al parecer lo que habían hecho por la noche le había dejado aun más agotada además de que: antes de que eso sucediera ella ya se había quejado de cansancio, ella lanzó un leve suspiro para acomodar su cabeza una vez más y colocar su rostro sobre el torso desnudo del hombre...

¿Como se levantaría con ella, con su cuerpo tan precioso y perfecto como lo había descubierto esa noche sobre el suyo?

-Sakura...-susurró despacito su nombre en su oído colocando algunos mechones del largo cabello suelto detrás de su oreja- mi amor, despierta.... ya es hora de levantarnos....

Palpó con sus manos el pecho de él para acariciarlo con languidez y suavidad y luego buscó entre las almohadas tomando una y estrellándola sobre el rostro apuesto de Li:- tengo sueño...-se quejó acurrucándose a él y jalando las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza, debajo de las sábanas le seguía acariciando.... tratando de mimarle para que al igual que ella durmiera

Shaoran tan solo suspiró ante los cariños de su esposa, y es que simplemente eran deliciosos...., sabía que ya era hora de desayunar, se notaba por que el sol ya había salido, pero: que decir de lo placentero de las manos de la dulce Sakura mimando su cuerpo le agradaba más eso que el mismo desayuno, pero tenía que hacer que despertara y en esos casos eran mejores otros métodos.....

Descubrió despacio la cabeza la chica que era su esposa que parecía dormir de nuevo pues se había detenido en sus caricias lentamente hasta parar totalmente, acercó su rostro hasta el delgado cuello y lo besó esperando....

Sintió como los brazos de ella le jalaban desde el fuerte cuello apegando más los labios a su piel, comenzó a besar sus hombros mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro....

Subió hasta su rostro donde besó sus labios una y otra vez hasta que sintió como los hermosos ojos verdes se abrían y decía:- ya me desperté....

-me alegro-sonrió Shaoran sentándose en la cama y estirándose mientras Sakura se volvía a acomodar en posición fetal sobre la cama, entre las ahora blancas sábanas, el joven Li alcanzó una bata verde que se colocó con elegancia

Él se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño de donde salió ya vestido, con la cara limpia y el cabello visiblemente húmedo llevaba puesto: una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, desfajado y con el mismo cabello revuelto de siempre. Era domingo y no necesitaba vestirse con el uniforme

Notó como Sakura que estaba sentada lo miraba mientras apretaba la sábana sobre su pecho para que no cayera, nunca lo había visto vestido de civil, y no se arrepentía....

-bajaré a ver el desayuno-anunció sentándose a su lado para besarla y acariciar la suave espalda de ella- cámbiate, no creo que sea necesario que te pongas un vestido de vuelos ¿no tendrás alguno como el de novia? ¿Caído?

-no creo, pero si me dejo de poner la crinolina, con eso bastará-sonrió mientras recibía la bata rosita palo que le pasaba su marido

-esta bien, pero no demores mucho-dijo levantándose para antes de salir regalar una sonrisa

Sakura se levantó algo adolorida, y es que cuando Shaoran la hizo definitivamente una mujer no pudo evitar sentir dolor que después desaparecería, recordaba que había sentido muchos nervios al notar como Shaoran quitaba su vestido y más aun se sorprendió al notar como ella hacía algo similar con el traje de él...

¿Como olvidar sus besos durante toda esa noche, sus caricias y los susurros de su nombre? Y pensar que viviría más noches así...

Suspiró aturdida de pensar lo bien se había sentido por la noche.... si, al principio había sido tímida pero él le hizo sentir confianza absoluta y entregarse totalmente con mayor libertad....

Al levantarse entró al mismo hermoso cuarto de baño que el Señor Li, encontró la tina que en ese momento estaba vacía, un pequeño mueble y este tenía colgado a la pared un espejo que le mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo, donde estaba una especie de platillo con una vasija llena de agua, para lavar el rostro cuando así lo hizo volvió a salir buscando en su equipaje algo que ponerse, ya por la tarde tendría que acomodar la ropa en alguno de los armarios que había en la gran habitación que compartía con su ya esposo, estuvo de regreso en un instante a la estancia del baño.

Se colocó un vestido rosado que le cubría por completo los pies incluso se arrastraba un poco, en cambio con la crinolina rozaba con trabajo el suelo, con su ya limpio rostro, sujetó su cabello ya húmedo en una coleta y colgó su bata en el mismo perchero donde se encontraba una color verde, que acarició: rememorando la noche....

-será mejor que baje....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-me alegro que hayas regresado, Katsumi-sonrió Li viendo como su ama de llaves saludaba con una reverencia.

-muchas gracias, mi señor-dijo sonriente la joven- si me disculpa voy a cambiarme para poder comenzar a trabajar.

-claro, adelante-dijo este sereno permitiéndole el paso.

-hijo-saludó Ieran al militar- que bueno que has despertado.

-buenos días madre-dijo extendiéndole la mano para que bajara los últimos escalones- ¿a descansado?

-mucho-observó en todas direcciones- ¿y tu esposa?

-Sakura se está cambiando-sonrió para si mismo- en un momento bajará ¿le acompaño al comedor?

-por supuesto- dijo la seria mujer tomando el brazo de su único hijo varón

Al llegar tiró de la silla para que Ieran tomara asiento, él se colocó en la cabecera de aquella gran mesa

-¿y Mei Ling?-preguntó Shaoran extrañado- olvídelo, ya viene

En ese momento entró su simpática prima, prácticamente cantando

-¡buenos días Shaoran!-besó su mejilla efusivamente y se sentó a un lado de su tía- ¿como te fue?

Li le miró sonrojado y cuando iba a protestar se escuchó el "buenos días" de la voz de Sakura.

-buena mañana, querida-sonrió Ieran mirando como la joven se sentaba a un lado de Shaoran, frente a ella- ¿has dormido bien?-preguntó causando el sonrojo de la señora Li

-oh muy bien, señora-dijo tímidamente mirando de reojo a su esposo el cual miraba a la mujer igualmente rojo- ¿y usted?

-de maravilla-dijo tranquila- lástima que tenga que regresar a casa tan pronto

-¿de verdad?-inquirió Sakura extrañada- ¿cuando piensa partir?

-hoy mismo por la tarde-sonrió como a una hija más- uno de tus sobrinos viene en camino-le dijo a la ojiverde quien se sentía feliz: había sido aceptada por la familia de Shaoran...

-que tristeza-dijo bajando el rostro- pero seguro el nacimiento de ese bebé será muy importante como el de todos sus nietos-sonrió con confianza

-ya espero poder venir-sonrió con algo de malicia- para presenciar el de tu hijo....

Tosió aturdida un momento ante lo atrevido del comentario, incluso el aire se le había ido, al igual que a su joven esposo mientras Mei Ling reía a grandes carcajadas con tan solo mirarlos

-madre yo creo que por ahora el bebé de Fuutie ocupará todo su tiempo-dijo sereno mientras Wei y Katsumi llegaban con charolas de comida- nuestro hijo llegará cuando él lo desee...

-si, los bebés son mejores cuando llegan de sorpresa-sonrió apoyándolo Mei Ling a lo que Sakura soltó una pequeña risita- pero ¿se imaginan a Sakura con una gran barriga?

Sakura se puso morada ante el comentario pero sintió las miradas de todos sobre su figura, de un momento a otro escuchó la varonil voz de Shaoran:- se verá muy hermosa....- la joven no podía estar más roja que un jitomate o más morada que una uva

-su desayuno, mis señores-dijo con seriedad el Señor Wei mientras Kirobe comenzaba repartir los platillos.

-espero que todo sea de su agrado-añadió al finalizar.

-gracias por la comida-se escuchó en el gran comedor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Continuará %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**¡Hola gente bonita!!! **

**Espero que este capi les haya requetegustado por que no saben lo morada que estaba al escribirlo además de que se me hizo algo complicado ¬¬ pero bueno, ya vimos la boda y los momentos de nuestra pareja favorita o por lo menos de la mía en personal.**

**Pero seguro se preguntarán: Shaoran ya sabe la verdad, incluso ya se casó con Sakura ¿y ahora que? **

**Pues, el nombre de este fic lo dice: Amor en tiempos de Guerra, eso quiere decir que ahora nos concentraremos un poco más con Corben y Azzarello, claro sin dejar de lado momentos románticos de ss, te ka**

**Todavía estoy pensando en quien ponerle a Mei Ling... personajes nuevos o viejos.... quien sabe.... pero eso si, habrá más estrategia militar.**

**¿Que pasará con Ran Azurite? Calma ya lo verán y ¿con Soichiro? Calma, calma que todavía lo pienso mucho ¿Madame Suu? Esa villana de telenovela seguirá tan mala como la más perversa bruja de cenicienta :P **

**¡ah! También tenemos al bebé de Kaho y Touya **

**¿Yukito y Aoshi podrán tener más pistas para desenmascarar a Corben y su Señor Imperial? **

**¿El Señor Imperial de Azzarello dejará de ser tan tonto? ¿Que más le espera al apuesto Shaoran y su esposa Sakura?**

**¿Fujitaka algún día se enterará de todo lo relacionado con su hija y el capitán Li?**

**Y claro que el bebé de Tomoyo y Eriol viene en camino, para los fanáticos de esta parejita, espero tenerles momentos especiales Como ya alguien me lo ha pedido pero no recuerdo bien quien jeje**

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo Capi: Amor en tiempos de Guerra 15 (por que todavía no sé como se llama) muca muca 3=) y una vez más tampoco tengo la temática**

**La verdad me sorprendió mucho mi atrevimiento al escribir algo tan subido de tono, por que si, lo admito esta en algo que conocemos como máx. Sin llegar a otra cosa claro está. Ya se los había advertido en los comentarios del capi anterior ¿no?**

**¡Pero como ya están casados supongo que de esas escenitas habrá muchas más!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahora vamos con los SALUDOS:**

**a mi amiguita Crystal mi beta del alma que me acompaña en las buenas y en las malas.**

**a mi pequeño saltamontes: que ya sabe quien es.... que me anima cuando ando decaída y que también trata de hacer lo que puede en esos momentos.... por ejemplo escribir capis te lo agradezco mucho y no olvides que..... ¡tenemos un fic por escribir!!!!**

**A Tsuki lunita: le mando saludos especiales y no te preocupes ja ja se que eres una persona muy ocupada no me preocupo por no ver sus reviews y claro que es un placer animarte digo ¿para eso estamos no? y ya sabes y también a todos los demás que leen esto aquí estoy para lo que se les ofrezca sino les he podido ayudar es por falta de confianza jeje ya saben aquí tienen una amiguita aunque solo sirva para consolar, sobre si soy una grandiosa escritora como me has calificado: ¿tú crees? Digo mira que es un honor pero todavía no estoy en esos caminos de triunfo ¿que nunca deje de escribir? Ja ja ¡que más quisiera yo! Pero hay veces que me sacan de mi casa y no puedo XD no te creas, bueno hay nuevos proyectos (no recuerdo si algo había mencionado U) pero espero que por lo menos alguna persona los lea y ¡no te apenes por cosas como esas! Yo misma incluso no dejo reviews por que se me olvida ¿verdad Celina Sosa? Ahora que si es por falta de tiempo creo que es lo más justificable del mundo, espero que salgas de esa dificultad que esta de entrometida en tu vida ¡y claro que no tienes que agradecer que seamos amigas! ¿que mejor oficio que eso?, bueno espero que este capi te guste por que va dedicado a ti**

**A Celina Sosa: (capi 12) ¿de verdad te sorprendió eso de Shaoran? Pues vaya... es algo muy curioso por que fue algo que pensé que no pondría... jeje ¡nunca había visto la posibilidad! Y lo de Touya, bueno después de todo no le agrada Shaoran ¿cierto? Espero que también a ti te guste este capi y bueno sobre tus fics, no tienes nada que agradecer: si son buenos y alguien los reconoce es por que lo son ¿no crees? (capi 13) me alegra que el anterior te haya gustado y bueno, ¿era justo por parte de Sakura no? aunque Shaoran no estuvo consiente hasta que se lo dijo aunque hay que aclarar que algo dentro de su conciencia muy pero muy dentro le preocupaba ¡ya sabe que es! Ya nos estaremos viendo luego y gracias de nuevo**

**A Kanna Sagara: si, tienes razón, la guerra es algo feo pero lo más feo es que hay gente que sin deberla ni temerla esta involucrada, y ciertamente no es justo, pero aunque sea muy triste existe -.- yo escribo normalmente y como te darás cuenta historias de guerra por que jeje es lo único a lo que le hallo y mira que no lo hago bien, pero ya estoy en un fic nuevo donde habrá magia y nada de guerra (pensarás: hasta que por fin!) pero espero terminar amor para subirlo aunque si lo pienso bien, con el bloqueo que he tenido con Fuerza Naval podría subirlo.... naaaah es que no me gusta dejar inconclusas las cosas y pues aunque Fuerza sea chiquito... ¡que bueno que te ha parecido lindo el capi anterior y ya me comentarás que piensas de este! XP**

**Anny15: si tienes razón, es muy triste que Sakura no ame a Shaoran, buaaaa ¡si aquí estoy yo para consolarlo! Muca muca pero sino hubiera hecho eso pues no habría fic, por que es en lo que se centra, pero espero que ya cambie su actitud (ya leíste este capi ¿no?) pero todavía queda ver que hará Ran con respecto a eso. Y espero que estés satisfecha con los momentos ss que he incluido esta vez ojala te guste este capi**

**Gabybe: me alegra que te este gustando y gracias, espero mejorar XP algún día jeje espero que también te guste**

**angelSakura: gracias por decir que esta quedando bien XP aunque no sé de donde pero ya tienes la actualización ¡escribe pronto!**

**Nancy Card Captor: ya me preocupaba por ti, hacía siglos que no sabía nada de ti y no tienes que agradecer el que me acuerde de ti, aunque no lo creas, ni ninguno de los que leen esto, tengo en un lugar de mi corazón a las personas que se molestan de dejarme un review aunque sea amenazándome de muerte aunque de esos no me han llegado XP y más a las que me soportan jejeje ¿será que me amenazan por actualizar? jiji**

**Sobre si lo hago muy bien jeje no estoy segura, pero mira que he aumentado la cantidad de páginas para que estén satisfechos y puedan aguantar la espera si es que realmente les gusta mucho este fic XD ojala escribas pronto al correo y que te guste mucho este capi por que lo escribo a la linda gente como tú y lo que ya he mencionado y me faltan aún **

**Victoria: hola como estas? Bien para empezar gracias por entrar a este fic ¡espero satisfacerte en todo lo que pueda dar mi capacidad de escritora mediocre! Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo, ojala te guste lo que tú misma dijiste en tu review y lo que había dicho en el capi anterior ¡la ansiada boda! Gracias por leer **

**Kisuna: ¡wow! Que otra de las grandes me escribe; bueno para mi si lo eres, me alegra que te hayas echado una vueltecita por aquí y ¡claro que me interesa tu fic! Lo encuentro de lo más llamativo y además muy original, sobre Madame Suu jeje bueno esa es la idea que quería transmitir ¿me entinedo? Quería no sé como reflejar la parte mala que puede tener una persona por conseguir lo que quiere. Por que queramos o no pues la mayoría tenemos un pingo dentro, aunque hay gente que bueno, no lo puede controlar... ¡muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te agrade este capi!**

**Anny: me alegra saber que piensas que es una idea original jejeje pero yo no lo veo tan así pero espero que sigas leyendo y que no te defraudes . ¡no me gustaría defraudar a nadie!!!**

**sakuli: bueno ¿algo tan bueno? Jijiji ¡que honor me haces! La verdad yo no lo considero algo "tan" "bueno" ¿por que? Es mi primer fic, y no niego que he agarrado algo de experiencia pero tampoco puedo compararme con Mikki-chan o Crystal o mi miguis Gaba o ¡es que no recuerdo pero es la autora de "el poder de dos corazones"! o Kalyna quien es autora de UFELO y varias más pero trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo dedicándolo a quienes me leen ¡gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el nuevo capi!**

**JuliaSakura: Bueno, que Sakura no ame a Shaoran, creo que hasta es algo que yo misma comienzo a dudar y que ¡wow! Ahora lo compruebas, pero ya llegará el momento oportuno para que lo acepte ¿no? bueno espero que con esto pueda satisfacer tu opinión y que ya no pienses tan mal de la pobre Sakura de mi fic XP espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Karla: espero que sigas leyendo este fic XP ¿pido demasiado? Jiji bueno en un principio si que me costó trabajo como ahora mismo que intento poder continuar amor 15 pero creo que tengo un bloqueo muy grande pero ya verás que lo tendré, aunque tenga que poner a mis santitos de cabeza XP gracias y espero que te guste!!!**

**Undine: que bueno que te ha gustado hasta ahora y espero que te guste también en adelante gracias**

**r.n.z: bueno con lo de los reviews claro que no importan mucho, pero por ejemplo es lo que hablaba con Gabita, y que también me comentó que la gente entra normalmente a los fics por el número de reviews que tiene y no exactamente por saber de que puede ser ¿me entienden? Entonces, si un fic no tiene reviews y lleva, no sé.... por ejemplo ocho capítulos pues si es un poco triste por que no sabemos si es un buen fic por que lo calificamos con esos mensajitos, por eso decidí pensar que lo mejor era no ponerme triste ni histérica por eso y más bien escribir por que me gusta y para los que les gusta mi historia creo que mejor razón no tengo ¿no creen? Espero que este capi te haya gustado **

**Bueno jeje puse a los que escriben en el capi anterior además de las que no pueden faltar jeje así va a ser la rutina ahora U para que sea justo por que estaba pensando en poner a todos los que han escrito desde uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Pero me tardaría mucho además de que ya me tengo que ir y como no tengo nada que agregar los dejo ¿okis? Bien nos vemos luego!!!!!!!!!**

**Se me cuidan mucho, etc.... etc...**

**Besos de Ladysilvermoon14 ****)**

**No incluye baterías**

**2004-07-04------------ fecha en que fue totalmente terminado y beteado y que decir de editado el Capitulo 14 de Amor en tiempos de Guerra**


	15. La revelación de Soichiro

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra.**_

****

_**Cap 15: La revelación de Soichiro**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

****

**Ladysilvermoon14 **

_****_

Ran estaba recostado en la gran cama, pero no estaba cobijado, ni durmiente; tenía los ojos miel abiertos mirando algún lugar del techo, como si fuera lo más importante que pudiera haber en toda la habitación que le pertenecía.

Si, tal vez había cometido un error, el más grande de su vida: no saber la fecha de la boda de esa mujer.

¿Que de que mujer hablaba?

Pues de la misma Sakura Kinomoto: quien tan solo llevaba un día de casada y hacía sufrir a Ran como si hubiera sido en una eternidad... Si, pensaba que no podía sentirse peor, puesto que pensaba que nada más podía ser más grave....

Pero ya algún día tendría la oportunidad para que Sakura regresara a su lado...

Aunque algo también atormentaba su cabeza referente a la misma dama: para esa hora tal vez ya se había entregado a ese hombre: Shaoran Li

El maldito que la había hecho su novia para hacerla luego su prometida y para rematarlo: su esposa: sabía que no la podría buscar, por el propio bienestar de ella. Aunque la extrañaba, desde hacía mucho que la extrañaba, pero había confiado en el destino ¿y como le pagaba este?

Quitándosela de su lado...

Muy curiosa resultaba toda esa situación, por que él había sido el primero en posar sus ojos sobre ella ¿y a quien le fue a pertenecer al final? A un sujeto que gustó de ella... frunció su mirada aun dirigida al techo mientras pensaba todo aquello.

Pero todo tenía un precio, seguro su tristeza, frustración, enojo era el pago por la felicidad que venía después: como su madre decía: después de la tempestad viene la calma.... pero, Sakura era casada y su felicidad (desde que la conoció) siempre pensó que sería a su lado; no a lado de un tipo que se apellidaba Li...

Ya vería ese sujeto lo que podía hacer para recuperar a la bella joven, solo necesitaba la oportunidad, el lugar y la hora exacta, y que decir de los instrumentos, bueno, ahora que tenía dos trabajos podría solventar ese gasto.

Realmente la cosecha de ese año había estado próspera, e incluso había vendido a un precio mucho más alto de lo que se había imaginado: después de los robos de Corben, quedaba muy poco producto. Todos morían por comprar al precio que fuese. Su hacienda con los recursos necesarios que gracias a su segundo empleo podía costear, competía en esos momentos con la hacienda de Kinomoto y con las otras dos pertenecientes a los Hiraguizawa; si les habían robado como a los demás, y si, se habían llevado toneladas, pero sus terrenos no daban pequeñas toneladas, daban mucho más.... que podían con los recursos necesarios, competir grandemente con las otras tres. Y ni hablar de los adquisidores extranjeros que incluso pagaban mucho más que los mismos habitantes de Azzarello, pues en su país había casos en los que algunos de sus productos no se daban en aquel lugar...

También le iba bien con Aoshi Hiraguizawa, quien lo contratara hacía unos meses. Gracias a él había conocido al administrador de la famosa hacienda de los Kinomoto: Yukito Tsukishiro, quien era una buena persona. En una ocasión había hablado con Touya Kinomoto, pero simplemente de saludo y presentación. Pero él ya había oído hablar de él no solo por el renombrado apellido que poseía, sino también por la misma Sakura, quien era su hermana. Y de la que se hablaba su extrema belleza...

-ay Sakura-suspiró con pesar, tenía una actitud bastante deprimente que incluso había preocupado a su criado de confianza y para sorpresa de si mismo: a la misma Soichiro que se había ido el día anterior a la fuerza, por decirlo así- ¿como te fuiste a casar?-sus ojos no tenían una expresión exacta pues en su rostro no mostraba grandes muestras de aquella tristeza pero sus ojos no brillaban igual- ¿por qué con ese sujeto?

Se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y dijo un leve adelante.

-¿sigues triste?-preguntó Soichiro piadosa, se sentó a su lado y acarició con suavidad el cabello del joven hacendado tratando de reconfortarlo- si de verdad te hubiera amado ¿no crees que hubiera puesto un pero?-trató de consolarlo y hacerle ver que ella tenía razón. Por alguna extraña inquietud en su ser, quería hacerlo entrar en razón. Una razón que iba más allá del dinero que Madame Suu tenía que terminar de pagarle, si cumplía con éxito su objetivo: y había sido así. Mantuvo a Ran Azurite distraído y Sakura estaba casada.

-¿y tú que sabes?-preguntó este mirándola directo a los ojos negros- ¿has amado?

Soichiro quedó en silencio un momento que buena pregunta había hecho este tipo ¿no?

Sudaba a mares ¿que le iba a decir?

-bueno, claro que lo he hecho-sonrió tranquila para que no sospechara- sino no estuviera aquí... –suspiró.- Y no hablara de algo que no supiera...

-¿me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de mi?-preguntó con suspicacia

-algo así-contestó la muchacha rubia- ¿que no soy yo la que te esta acompañando en los momentos más difíciles?-dijo tratando de que el joven entendiera que realmente Sakura no le amaba- Kinomoto ya te hubiera buscado o en un mejor caso: no se hubiera casado con Li.- frunciendo su mirada- Hubiera ido en contra de todo y todos, para estar con quien ama realmente... si acaso te amó en algún momento... no con Li.

Azurite la siguió mirando. Tal vez si tenía razón....:- pero es que ella me dijo...

-¿y hace cuanto que te lo dijo?-preguntó amablemente- ¿dos meses desde que la conoces? Y no olvidando que solo la viste dos días y ya le profesabas amor eterno... piénsalo un instante por favor: solo dos días... es buena la ilusión y la fantasía... pero – aun acariciando su melena. – No es lo mismo... se alejó de ti, no permitiéndote ver la verdadera cara de Sakura... el verdadero rostro de ella ¿Qué hace? Se casa con Shaoran Li. Un capitán y hombre de recursos ilimitados para los tiempos que vivimos...

-¿y como a ese hombre si lo ama?-inquirió molesto- si ella jamás lo había visto... además, Sakura no es una interesada- dudando él mismo.- no puede serlo...

-supongo que la visitaba... la cortejaba correctamente. Se presentó a sus padres quienes lo aprobaron – pensando en lo que pudo recolectar con Madame Suu a pesar que, nunca le reveló el nombre de su futuro pariente.- por supuesto, aprobando primeramente su gran cuenta y fortuna.-se dijo a si misma reflexionando. Notó como Ran a diferencia de Shaoran, no hizo lo mismo: nunca se presentó correctamente como pretendiente. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho, otra historia fuera. Pero Suu no lo hubiera permitido- te revelaré un secreto, pero solo si regresas a ser una persona normal. Si decides a superar todo esto y a mirar en el mañana... en lo que hay delante de ti...

-de acuerdo-dijo con algo de fastidio sentándose- ¡anda, habla!

-yo, estaba enamorada del que ahora es esposo de tu adorada Sakura-sonrió con algo de pesar. Sorprendiendo con aquellas palabras al sujeto- yo le insistí bastante por un tiempo, lo dejé de ver; al encontrarlo de nuevo, algo me comentó de que estaba prometido.... nunca se me ocurrió que con Kinomoto-se encogió de hombros- no le tomé importancia porque antes ya había tenido una novia, con la que se iba a casar: mi mejor amiga quien por cierto ahora esta muerta-dijo sin darle importancia mientras el chico abría mucho los ojos ante la frialdad con que decía todo aquello ¿y era su mejor amiga? ¿¡Y además le gustaba el prometido de su "mejor amiga"!?- y mira que también me quedé algo frustrada como TÚ comprenderás, pero no como para arruinar mi vida para siempre...-se levantó del lecho con una total naturalidad- me voy a mi casa-y salió de allí dejando a un joven bastante aturdido.-ya tanto Kinomoto como Shaoran Li, han aturdido bastantes corazones y vidas ¿No crees?- finalmente sintiéndose como no había nadie con él.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera cara Soichiro? ¿cuál?

****

****

-Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Soichiro sonriendo, cuando vio la mujer que distraídamente salía de una tienda de abarrotes acompañada de uno de sus sirvientes- Madame Suu... usted y yo, tenemos un asunto que concluir...

-No tenemos nada que concluir.- dijo Suu fríamente.- y menos, en plena calle...- notándosele en los brazos de su sirviente, paquetes grandes amontonados.

No dudaba que, nuevas ropas y demás.

-¡pues claro que si!- dijo Soichiro sonriéndole.- ¿acaso su querida "Hija" no está casada? Hice lo que me pidió... alejé a Azurite para que no se percatara del día de la boda... además, no se porque Ran no era el indicado... con un poco de inversión en las tierras, se convertiría en un poderoso hacendado y Sakura hubiera sido feliz con él... inversión que pudo haber hecho Kinomoto...

Suu la tomó violentamente por un brazo (incluso lastimándole) y lejos de los oídos de su sirviente declaró.- Calla insolente... ¿Qué pasa si alguien te escucha?

-Ay suélteme...- declaró esta liberándose del violento agarre de su empleadora.- ¿Qué le pasa? Está usted de muy mal humor... pensé que estaría feliz...- ironizando en sus palabras—Su Sakurita, se casó con un hombre poderoso y de dinero... aunque, me hubiera dicho que se trataba de Shaoran Li...- notándose la sorpresa en Suu, ella prosiguió.- así mismo; Se que se casó con el Capitán Shaoran Li... y le digo que, si hubiera hecho su tarea como la hice yo, investigando a Ran Azurite y lo que este poseía, tal vez le hubiera salido como le convenía...

-Que lo conozcas, me tiene sin cuidado... ¡Y habla bajo!

-No precisamente- apuntándole.- Si hubiera sabido que su prometido se trataba de Li, jamás hubiera accedido...

-¿Por qué es eso?- preguntó Suu. – una víbora como tu, a cualquier precio se vende... ¿Qué interés podrías tu tener en el capitán Li? O él nada vería en ti de todas maneras... eres seguro de las que se vende a cualquier hombre sin importar el precio...

Soichiro no necesitó de más nada para propinarle tal bofetada a Suu que llamó la atención de todo aquel que circulaba en el lugar.

-¡USTED ES LA QUE MENOS DEBE DECIRME ESO SEÑORA! Todos sabemos de que usted es capaz y creo que al señor Kinomoto, le interesaría saberlo...- Marchándose de ahí sin esperar respuesta departe de la mujer.

-_**Caminas sobre fuego, mocosa**...-_ dijo Suu molesta mientras su sirvienta venía a ver si se encontraba bien. Aun lo dicho por Soichiro había captado la atención de todos en la calle. _– Solo espera... ¿Crees que esta te la dejaré pasar? Estás muy equivocada_... –marchándose del lugar.

Más que todo, porque ninguna de las dos se percató de una joven de ojos azules quien escuchó todo lo dicho por ambas. Ahora la pregunta sería ¿Se lo diría a alguien? En especial ¿se lo informaría a Sakura?

****

****

Tocaron dos veces a su puerta antes de indicar que pasara, notando la chica de ojos azules que trabajaba en su hogar.- Hola Katsumi...- notándole algo callada- ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? Te veías preciosa...- dijo la ahora señora Li mientras acomodaba algunas de sus cosas en un armario dispuesto para ella en la casa.

Katsumi no sabía como abordar con su señora el tema. Estaba muy inquieta y era notable para todos; todos excepto, Sakura.

Ya Ieran Li, se había marchado de la casa. Mei Ling le había acompañado, abogando que era mejor dejarles solos en su casa, puesto que eran recién casados y tendría que dejarles un tiempo en privacidad. Tal comentario se había ganado lo rojos de las caras de los aludidos

-Señora Sakura...- dijo Katsumi tragando pausadamente.- tengo algo que decirle...

-¿Has visto a Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura distraídamente mientras continuaba guardando guantes en una pequeña gaveta.

-Está en el estudio...- declaró Katsumi.- Pero...

-Espero que en verdad se tome las vacaciones... porque según escuché de mi hermano y Yukito dos días antes de la boda, Corben planea algo, pero... – entristeciéndose.- No quisiera que fuera por lo pronto... ¡Ay Katsumi!- sonriéndole.- ¡Me siento tan feliz!

Katsumi se mordió el labio. Pero si ella era feliz con su ahora esposo ¿Entonces lo que le había dicho ese tipo era cierto? ¿Sakura amaba a ese hombre y no a Shaoran Li? No podía ser... porque entonces ella no era feliz como decía. ¿Acaso aquello era una pantalla? ¡Es que no podía ni quería creerlo!

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Sakura mirándole a su rostro.

-Es que... – dudaba decirle.- Ay Señora Sakura: no quise decirle esto antes de la boda, porque en verdad, me agrada el señor Li. Mucho...- viendo a su señora sonreír.- y usted me agrada y se que, no haría nada malo para lastimarlo ¿verdad, señora? – imploraba ella.

-¿Qué pasa Katsumi?- notándole la inquietud.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Es que, algo pasó. Días atrás... antes de su boda... en los días que, el señor Li estaba convaleciente...

-¿Eh?- preguntó la distraída joven.

-Un hombre... muy guapo y joven, se me aproximó en la plaza, preguntándome por usted...

-¿Un hombre dices?

Asintió continuando.- lo conocí un tiempo atrás en la taberna. Antes de que, el señor Li me contratara para prestarle servicios aquí. En aquel entonces, estaba triste por un amor... alguien... una mujer que le rompió el corazón...

-No entiendo Katsumi... ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

-llegaré al punto señora Sakura.- dijo ella seriamente. Sus ojos azules destellaban al fijo contacto con los de su señora.- el asunto es que, me reconoció y supo que, trabajaba para Shaoran Li... y le urgía contactarle. Quería hablar con usted... yo me negué y siguió insistiéndome de una manera que me asustó. Pero quería que le diera un mensaje... que necesitaba hablar con usted...

Ahí el corazón de Sakura dio un respingo ¿Sería posible?

Katsumi notó la vacilación en los ojos de su señora.- ¡Ay Señora Sakura! ¿Entonces, es verdad? ¡Por favor mi señora no...!-pero fue interrumpida por la señora de Li

-¡no he dicho tal cosa!

-No es necesario que me lo diga, sus ojos hablaron: usted... ¿Acaso no ama a mi señor Li?- preguntó con profundo pesar.

Pesar que, notó Sakura. Quien rápidamente fue a cerrar la puerta detrás de Katsumi y tomándole de las manos la dirigió a un sofá que había cerca de la ventana.

-Katsumi: tranquila... – tratando de apaciguarle.- mira: a Ran lo conocí antes de conocer a Shaoran...- viendo como Katsumi prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras.- Madame Suu descubrió mi relación con él... pero no pasó mas allá de unas promesas.. Solo eso. Promesas y un beso. Ciertamente pensé que, Ran era el hombre de mi vida... que no habría nadie mas. Se que me amaba... yo me enamoré de él...- haciendo una pausa.- Madame Suu al descubrirlo, me hizo apartarme de él. Luego, conocí a Shaoran en las bodas de Kaho y mi hermano. No sentía nada por él, en ese entonces pero Suu hizo que lo aceptara como pretendiente. Así lo hice y me casé con él...- no concluyendo la historia.

-¡pero sin amarlo como él se merece! ¡Amarlo tanto como le quiere a usted! ¡Eso no es justo!

-Escúchame: Shaoran lo sabe...- notando como ella abría los ojos como platos.- Sabe de Ran, porque decidí confesárselo días antes a la boda. Pero te aseguro que lamento saber que Ran aun estaba enamorado de mí... o en todo caso, que no se dio por vencido.

-¡por eso semanas antes de la boda se veían ustedes tan tristes!-dijo atando cabos y recordando-Pero él me dijo que ustedes se amaban... a pesar de su compromiso con mi señor... dijo incluso que, impediría la boda...-hablaba atropelladamente y muy nerviosa- incluso, en la ceremonia, llevaba esto dentro de mi. Que me hizo temer por ustedes... que usted, se desalentara ante mi señor...

-Pero no fue así...acepté a Shaoran como mi marido. Ran, tal vez razonó las cosas. Analizó lo que sentía por mí y se dio cuenta que... – dudando decirlo. Pero para tranquilidad de la inquieta joven declaró.-...no estaba tan enamorado de mí, como pensaba. O tal vez, me alguien que realmente le merece...

-Dijo que usted buscaba el dinero de mi señor...

-Ya no pienses más lo que Ran Azurite te dijo. Piensa lo que te digo ahora: Jamás pretendí lastimar a Shaoran; ahora, soy su esposa... y jamás lo traicionaría... por que veo que es eso lo que te preocupa....

-Se que no es capaz de hacerlo... pero...

-Eres fiel a Shaoran...- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.- Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por él.- Azorando a la joven.- jamás lastimaría a Shaoran; por eso le confesé lo de Ran y le dije que, quería aun casarme con él. Además, Shaoran me hace muy feliz.- sonrojándose.- Te aseguro que, Ran Azurite ni ningún hombre, se interpondrá entre tu señor Li y yo.

Katsumi le creyó asintiendo sutilmente. ¡Por fin podía estar tranquila!

****

Suu llegó a la casa, estrellando los guantes que portaba en el salón del lugar. Ciertamente, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella planeaba: el descubrimiento de Shaoran Li acerca de la verdad; ahora, la amenaza pública de Soichiro y su atrevimiento Aun se notaba en su mejilla, la marca roja de la cachetada proporcionada por la joven.

-Maldita...- dijo Suu por lo bajo aun pasando su mano en su mejilla.- ¿cómo se atreve?...

-Si mi padre escuchara como se expresa...-declaró Touya Kinomoto haciendo que ella se volteara impresionada porque estuviera allí.- Tal vez supiera entonces que hacer con usted... y la sacara de aquí...

Ahí de pie estaba en el umbral con su rostro lleno de molestia ante lo que ella dijo pensando que estaba sola. A su lado, un muy confundido Yukito Tsukishiro se quedaba mirándole. Nunca había visto así a Suu Tsuki

-Ah Touya...-dijo suavizando su voz y su mirada.- No sabia... que... bueno... me disculpo. Todos tenemos días malos... ¿No es así? – Declaró con voz suavizada.- me disculpo pero...

-Si, se nota que todos tenemos días malos.- dijo Kinomoto mirándole con indiferencia pero notó la golpiza en su mejilla.- y se nota que, no fue solo un día malo...

Ella se tocó su mejilla con sus manos declarando.- Es una alergia... ya se pasará... ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Buscas a tu padre?- sonrió con falsedad.

-No. Vine a dejar a Kaho. – Dijo con lentitud.- No quiero dejarla sola en la casa, y Yukito y yo, vamos a los campos a revisar unas cuantas cosas... tardaremos tal vez tres días...

-¿Ah si? Vaya... es una lástima que te vayas... ¿no te quedas a tomar un té conmigo?

**-"_Ni que estuviera loco"-_** pensó Kinomoto.- No gracias... andamos con prisa. Ya dejé a Kaho instalada en la habitación de invitados... volveré en tres días...- salió sin siquiera despedirse.

-Señora...- dijo Yukito, este si despidiéndose de la mujer.

Una vez a solas dijo.- ¿Con que Kaho está aquí?- brillándole los ojos con malicia. – Bueno, bien lo dijo su prima... – pensando en lo dicho por la pariente de Kaho.- no lo quiero con nadie... lo quiero para mi solita...- sonriendo sutilmente.- y Kaho es un estorbo... pero tres días son suficientes...

****

Ambos compartían la cena en un total silencio. Tomoyo apenas podía digerir bocado de su plato. Situación notada por su marido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el suspicaz Eriol Hiraguizawa. –Estás muy extraña esta noche...-notando lo distraída que se encontraba esa noche

-Lo siento...- declaró la joven.- Es que, tengo mucho que pensar...

Eriol iba a interrogarle cuando una voz atrajo sus miradas al umbral.- Lamento haber llegado tarde... buenas noches...- dijo ocupando el asiento que le correspondía en la mesa.- Tomoyo... hermano...- inmediatamente sirviéndole la cena una de las doncellas.- ¡que día!

-Buenas noches a ti... –dijo Eriol notando como consumía todo con avidez.- ¡Caramba! ¿Acaso no te alimentas?- riendo ante la rapidez de su hermano.

Este se sonrojó recordando la presencia de su cuñada ahí (quien sonreía por cortesía, ya que su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas).- lo siento... pero es que pasé el día realizando diligencias y visitas a personas no tuve tiempo ni de comprar algo por la tarde, además de que pasé por el banco, tengo que partir mañana temprano y aun tengo cosas que hacer... 

-¿Partirás? ¿Adonde?- preguntó el mayor de los dos hermanos.

-A nuestras propiedades... – frunciendo su mirada.- Los ladrones han hecho desastres ahí. Incluso la cerca, la destruyeron... tomará días reemplazarla y lamentablemente hasta ahora, es que, han llegado las maderas para hacerlo...

-¿no es peligroso?- preguntó su cuñada preocupada- Es decir, está cerca de Corben y un ataque podría ocurrir en cualquier momento...

-No es para alarmarse. Además, me llevaré personas de aquí... para que ayuden a los de allá con la labor. Pero lo que hay en los graneros hay que prestarle atención sin tomar en cuenta el ganado que también hay faltante de reses...- suspirando.- no volveré si acaso en una semana...- sonando altamente decepcionado por aquello.

-no te preocupes...- dijo la señora Hiraguizawa, - nosotros la cuidaremos por ti en tu ausencia... –sonriéndole sutilmente.

Eriol también sonreía con la mirada en su esposa.

-¿Cuidar?- preguntó un sonrojado Aoshi.- ¿Cuidar a quien?

-¿Pues a quien mas? A Katsumi...- haciendo que el sujeto se atragantara con el vino.

Tosió un par de veces, para recobrar la compostura y dijo.- Ehhh...- rascando su cabeza (ante la risa conspiradora entre los dos esposos).- Si...claro....supongo que está bien ¿no?-dijo vacilante

-El capitán Li con la situación de inestabilidad que se está sintiendo, se reintegrará al trabajo seguramente en dos o tres días...- Dijo Eriol.- ¿irás a verla no?- preguntó a su esposa.

-Si. Visitaré a Sakura en dos días...- riendo conspiradoramente.

-Pero no andes sola.- dijo el coronel. – si es posible, anda con alguien de la casa... ya que yo estaré en el cuartel y Aoshi en la hacienda.

-Veré si convenzo a Sakura que, salgamos a pasear y a la par invitamos a Katsumi... claro, que esto no intervenga con sus deberes como ama de llaves...- mirando a Aoshi mirar su plato pero no pensando lo que comía.- no deberías perder el tiempo Aoshi.

Atrajo la mirada del joven.- ¿perder el tiempo? No, por eso es que me voy mañana temprano...- pero Tomoyo negaba con su rostro.-

-si...- dijo su hermano adivinando lo que Tomoyo se proponía.- no tuvieras que separarte de ella, si le propusieras matrimonio, Aoshi..- haciendo que con esto, su hermano adquiriera en su rostro un rojo tan intenso como la sangre. Lo único que se distinguían eran sus ojos azules.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee???

-Pues es lo más lógico.- dijo Eriol como si hablara tranquilamente del clima.- La hacienda tiene una preciosa casa que perteneció a sus anteriores dueños y ellos la habitaban en invierno y en verano según recuerdo... cuando venían de vacaciones y a inspeccionar las propiedades radicadas aquí... en ocasiones, yo mismo la usé. No tendrías que desprenderte de ella. Además viene siendo hora que formalices las cosas... ¿o acaso no le has expuesto la situación a Katsumi? ¿Te le declaraste, no?

-Pues más o menos... - dijo el sujeto casi morado no sabiendo defenderse de sus familiares

-¿mas o menos? – preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno, le pedí permiso a Li para ir a visitarle... y cortejarle... - susurró-. ¡Notan como es ella! Desde que le hablo de algo parecido o me ignora o me rechaza... en la boda le hice una indirecta acerca de matrimonio, pero creo que me ignoró.

-no creo que haya sido así. Para mí, ella no lo comprendió.- pensando en las características mas notables en la joven.- Tienes que darle tiempo... - dijo Tomoyo. – ella sabe que estás interesada en ella. Pero como toda señorita decente, mantiene su distancia de ti... no es que, cada vez vendrá a verte... tienes que buscarla tu... es lo más normal y común cuando pretendes a alguien

-Exacto.- dijo Eriol.- sabes que Katsumi no tiene una dote como nosotros, o Sakura o Tomoyo. Ella querrá conservar sus distancias hasta que te desilusiones.- su hermano le miraba sorprendido.- Pero no permitas que pase eso; se nota que estás enamorado de ella desde que la viste en la taberna... - azorándole.- debes de buscarla. Por ejemplo: ¿por qué no vas a su casa mañana? Antes de marcharte vas a su puerta y le dices que estarás en la hacienda toda una semana... y que por eso no aparecerás por allá.

-Exactamente...- apoyó Tomoyo.

-No... me atrevo... - dijo el menor de los Hiraguizawas. – Prefiero mantener las distancias...

- pues es algo prohibitivo. Mas aun, porque no harás tu trabajo allá pensando en ella. O que en todo caso, alguien de aquí se fije en ella.- viendo como su hermano fruncía su mirada al pensar esto.- ¿la has visto hoy?- preguntó Eriol.

-Pues no. He estado muy ocupado... ya te he dicho que ni tiempo de comer he tenido, pero créeme que por ella, dejaría las obligaciones y correría a su lado...

Eriol sonrió diciendo.- Así me sentía yo con Tomoyo.- azorando a su esposa quien tan solo se alegró al escuchar aquellas palabras.- pues es lo que te recomiendo... no dejes que Katsumi se te escape hermanito... pues se que lo lamentarás...

**---------------- En el territorio de Corben.**

-el señor Melko Kogako, dice que falta poco para el ataque final y definitivo sobre Azzarello.- decía con orgullo un soldado mientras compartía con otro su habitación dentro del cuartel.- por supuesto, que Azzarello es conocido por sus hermosos territorios y ávidas tierras... solo espero que me toque una porción de terreno considerable, dado a que soy segundo teniente...- mirando al otro empacar.- ¿No me digas que te irás de nuevo?- viéndole asentir.- Pero estuviste en Azzarello pocos días atrás... ¿por qué te mandan de nuevo?

-Pues para mantener vigilados a los principales guerreros del Señor Imperial.- dijo sonriéndole.- Hiraguizawa y Li...- haciendo una pausa.- sus nombres preceden sus leyendas...

-Oye pero he sabido que no son viejos...- mirándole con interés.

-no lo son.- declaró.- según escuché, el día del último ataque, uno de los nuestros disparó contra Shaoran Li. Era un joven...

-¿Lo mató?- preguntó intrigado ante aquella declaración y en el borde de su silla se notaba muy emocionado ante los relatos de su compañero.- ¡Ah vamos! Me perdí de toda la acción prestando servicios en la gobernación...

-No. No lo mataron... sobrevivió. Fue salvado por el Coronel Hiraguizawa. Quien por cierto, es igual de joven. Sus tácticas combinadas, son las que nos han costado derrotas en propósitos de invasión. La suerte es que, su señor Imperial es un cabeza de alcornoque. Solo tiene que escuchar las disculpas de nuestro Señor...

-¿Entonces a que te mandan a Azzarello?

-A ver sus puntos fuertes... y a investigar a los dos; tanto Hiraguizawa y Li son los puntos fuertes de la milicia allá. –sonriéndole aun mas declaró.- El señor quiere saber quienes son, sus familiares... sus vidas, todo en Azzarello para buscar el momento perfecto...- cruzando su dedo índice en posición horizontal mas debajo de su garganta. Después de eso se rió. – Además... hay algo en Azzarello que captó mi interés... y es algo que me gustaría traer conmigo lo más pronto posible....

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba el otro con los ojos como platos e intrigado.

-Una mujer... –sonrió ampliamente.- Cabellos dorados y ojos negros... preciosa... tiene una mirada...- suspiró.- la verdad: toda una fierecilla...

-¿Fierecilla?

-Tiene una maldad escrita en su mirada que fascina...

-Siempre te fijas en los buitres...- rió su amigo.- por eso nunca encuentras mas nada...

-Pero esta, siendo prisionera, accederá a todo...- rió mas.- Fuera de Azzarello y aquí con nosotros, no le quedará otra que ser buena niña...- brillándole sus ojos con malicia.- pues no tendrá a donde mas correr... – y rió para decir.- ¡Cabe la pena decir que, lamentablemente, las mujeres de Azzarello, son diez veces mas hermosas que las de nuestra nación!

-Ya no puedo esperar a ir en misión a Azzarello entonces...- rió el otro.- Será interesante ver cual es todo el alboroto... ¿habrán tan hermosas como esa?- notándole asentir.- pues nos robaremos las tierras, y sus mujeres... ¡quiero ir contigo!

El otro le miró intrigado (y sonriente).- pues ve y dile a nuestro comandante... no creo que no te deje ir conmigo... además, necesito un compañero por si la situación se pone difícil – mostrando su arma al momento de introducirla con cuidado en el paquete de ropas.

Ante aquella declaración el sujeto no lo pensó dos veces, saliendo apresuradamente para conseguir el permiso. Mientras el otro, se quedaba pensando en aquella chica con aquel ajustado y seductor vestido con quien tropezó aquel día.

****

****

Shaoran pensaba en lo dicho por su madre cuando se despidió de ellos aquella tarde, antes de marcharse de nuevo a su hogar. Y es que, lo que le dijo era cierto, pero... era su carrera. Era el camino que había elegido... pero... ahora, el tener a Sakura como su esposa, le ponía a dudar su destino o la clase de sacrificios que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Azzarello...

**-------- Flash Back... **

_**-Espero que te me cuides, hijo.- decía Ieran al momento de despedirse de él delante de su casa. El cochero esperaba que tanto ella, como Mei Ling, terminaran sus despedidas y llevarles. **_

_**-Si madre...- decía Shaoran.- Saludos a todos de mi parte... y lamento que mis hermanas no vinieran a la boda...**_

_**-No mas que ellas- declaró Ieran – pero decidieron quedarse por la inestabilidad que existe con este feo asunto con Corben...- notando a Mei Ling despedirse afablemente de Sakura.- espero en verdad, que seas feliz...- mirando a la joven de ojos verdes.- tengo la impresión que, serán felices...**_

_**-Ahora mismo lo soy y mucho madre...- dijo confiado Li.**_

_**-Shaoran: ahora que tienes alguien mas que se preocupa por ti... y tu por ella, espero que consideres mejor lo que concierne a tu selección de carreras... se que, solo una vez, te contradije con esto de la milicia... pero tal vez, te pongas a analizar un instante esto: he escuchado los rumores que circulan aquí. Además, escuché a uno de apellido Tsukishiro el día de la boda hablarlo con el señor Kinomoto y su hijo. – Entristeciendo su mirada.- la situación se pone cada vez más difícil y se ve en el futuro una invasión por parte de Corben. Tal vez sea tiempo que, te retires de la línea...**_

_**-¡madre, no!- dijo Shaoran decidido.- no puedo hacer eso... ¿Cómo lo crees? Además, me presentaré en dos días mas en el cuartel.- viéndole fruncir su mirada. – Se que, debería tomarme mas tiempo, pero con las cosas que ocurren actualmente, es imposible para un hombre de mi rango... **_

_**-Solo digo que, Sakura es alguien muy joven, dulce y además se nota que te ama...- sorprendiéndose de la palabra usada por su madre.- ¿qué pasa Shaoran? Actúas como si eso te sorprendiera... **_

_**-Claro que no me sorprende.- dijo él fingiendo.- me casé con ella ¿no?**_

_**Ieran prosiguió agregando-Ahora, que tienes una familia, tal vez por amor a ella, decidas abandonar la milicia e irte con ella, a casa...**_

_**-En Azzarello está su familia... que ahora es mi familia también.**_

_**-Al igual que ella, es de la nuestra... **_

_**-Exacto.- dijo su hijo mirándole con intensidad y en voz baja para que Sakura no escuchara.- Sakura sabe las responsabilidades y los riesgos de casarse con un militar. Eso ya quedó demostrado cuando caí herido tiempo atrás, (pues no había tenido opción, al Sakura comentar algo y no saber que su madre no sabía, por lo que se ganó una gran reprimenda y culpabilidad ante los reproches de su madre) teniendo abierta la oportunidad de no seguir con el compromiso. Además, el ejército requiere de mis servicios... **_

_**-pero si la amas, sabrás que sería muy cruel de tu parte, haberla hecho tu esposa, para luego convertirla en tu viuda.- incluso doliéndole aquello.- solo digo que lo discutas con ella, haber que te responde... **_

**----------- fin del flash Back.... **

-Shaoran ¿Te ocurre algo malo?- preguntaba Sakura al notarlo tan tenso mientras ambos terminaban de cenar. –Estás muy callado... y pensativo...

-¿Se les ofrece algo mas?- preguntó Katsumi retirando los platos de frutas de enfrente de ellos.

-no gracias Katsumi.- dijo Shaoran.- puedes retirarte ya...- ella asintió.

-Buenas noches Katsumi- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

-Buenas noches...- dijo la joven retirándose.

-¿Sabes Shaoran?- atrayendo su mirada.- Creo que hiciste una buena elección al contratarla... es una estupenda persona...

-Si... es grandiosa- sonrió su esposo poniéndose de pie y yendo a donde ella, para escoltarle.- Sin embargo, yo fuera tú y no me encariñaría mucho tiempo con ella... al menos, no para depender como servicio doméstico...

-¿Qué?- preguntó la joven sorprendiéndose a la par que caminaba junto con él con destino a sus aposentos.- ¿cómo que no? ¡Ay Shaoran!- se quejó ella, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de su esposo.- ¿No me digas que piensas despedirla? Es decir, acabas de decirme que es estupenda... y yo sinceramente, no quiero que se vaya... le estoy teniendo confianza; no tengo quejas y...- pero él llevó su dedo a los labios de ella, incluso sonriendo.

-Lo que mas adoro de ti es tu bondad, además de tu ingenuidad...- sonrojándole.- No Sakura. No pienso despedirla... pero creo que, se irá más por conveniencia que otra cosa...

-¿Conveniencia?- pestañeando dos veces.- pero... ¿Acaso renunciará?

-Después, es posible... todo dependerá de cuando se decida...

-Shaoran no comprendo...

Shaoran rió. ¿Hasta donde llegaba la ingenuidad de la chica? – Katsumi es pretendida por Aoshi Hiraguizawa...- sorprendiendo a la joven.

-¿El hermano del coronel Hiraguizawa? ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde mucho tiempo atrás...- sorprendiéndole.- Incluso, se notaba los días que estaba yo herido...

-Ahora es que me entero yo.- dijo algo triste.- ¡Pues mira que ni cuenta me hab...- pero no pudo decir mas nada: su esposo, tenía sus labios contra los de ella, besándole muy seductoramente mientras acercaba la figura de ella, contra su cuerpo... una vez se separó de sus labios, Sakura estaba sonrojada y sus ojos aun cerrados.

-A mi me enamoraste, tal cual eres... y así te quiero y sin duda te amo...- dijo Shaoran a su oído, susurrándoselo despacio y besó su cuello con atrevimiento, sintiendo como la temperatura del cuerpo de su esposa, se aceleraba y acortaba su respiración.

Y sin más nada que decir, condujo a su esposa, hasta su alcoba.

****

****

Ran tocaba a su puerta, y esperó unos instantes antes de notar a la joven (vistiendo un batín), abrir la puerta muy confundida dada la hora.

-¿Ran? – Preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tienes razón- dijo el gentil joven a la chica.- Fui un tonto... De seguro, Sakura no me ama... sino, se hubiera negado a casarse con Li.- Soichiro le miró con algo de ¿culpa? – Estoy dispuesto, a seguir adelante... a seguir con mi vida...

-me alegro por ti Ran...- dijo Soichiro con paciencia.- pero ¿Esto que me dices no podía esperar a mañana?-inquirió frotándose un ojo ante su pereza

-No. No podía...- tomando su mano y esta sorprendiéndose con aquel gesto.- es que, la verdad, te subestimé. Al principio, pensaba que eras alguna clase de plaga que había descendido a mi vida.. pero tal vez, eres alguien quien me enviaron en mi vida, para no pensar tanto en Sakura; tal vez pensando que, sufriría tanto con su rechazo...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- pero no estoy dispuesto a pensarlo mas...

Soichiro se mordió el labio. La verdad, era una persona bondadosa que no merecía la trampa puesta por Madame Suu. Pero era su asignación. Aunque Suu estaba ahora mismo detestable y sabía que la mujer era capaz de todo con tal de lograr su objetivo.

-Aun no entiendo...- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, contigo Soichiro...- sorprendiéndole.- Quiero que formalicemos lo nuestro...

-Ran...- decía ella muy pero muy sorprendida.- Pero es que, es tan súbito. Pensé que tomarías las cosas lentamente... sanar cuesta ¿Sabes? Mas aun de algún desengaño como te hizo Kinomoto...-¿como era posible que de trampas pasara a la vida real? Toda aquella relación que se proponía Azurite con ella le ponía un tanto nerviosa...

-No mas el que te ocasionó Li.- declaró Ran, pensando que la parte lastimada en toda esa situación era ella...- no somos ricos ¿Sabes? He aprendido eso. El amor entre clases distintas no existe; solo existe el interés...

Pero Soichiro sabía que no era enteramente cierto. Hikaru Apapa, la ex novia de Shaoran, no era rica como Sakura. Sin embargo Li se enamoró de ella, sobre Soichiro. Prefirió a Hikaru; Después, prefirió a Sakura.

-Muy bien Ran- dijo Soichiro, pensando en Li. Li se había convertido en una obsesión, pero Ran, Como había estudiado, tenía propiedades y tenía dinero. Dinero que, tal vez en un futuro se le haría útil. Pero hasta momentos antes no pensaba en el dinero que podía producir Ran: pensaba en los brillantes y expresivos que eran sus ojos; en su porte caballeresco y en su humildad. ¿¡Pero que le pasaba a esa cabeza suya!?

-¿Qué tal si paso por ti en la tarde? Pasearemos por la plaza...

Soichiro asintió y vio como Ran sonreía ante su aceptación. Despidiéndose del joven declaró para ella misma.- También tiene una hermosa sonrisa...

****

****

-Kaho...- dijo el señor Kinomoto cuando la vio presentarse para la hora del desayuno.- Buenos días... ¿Cómo descansaste? ¿Estuviste cómoda?

-Muy bien gracias y si, su casa siempre es muy cómoda, señor- dijo la señora de Touya Kinomoto.- y gracias nuevamente por tenerme aquí en ausencia de Touya...- sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, por hacernos compañía.- dijo Fujitaka.- Nunca pensé que extrañaría a mi Sakura...- susurró jugando con su desayuno y notándose su tristeza.- Mi pequeña Sakura... pero, está casada...

Kaho dijo susurrándole.- ánimos Señor Kinomoto: Sakura es feliz con su esposo... y usted debería serlo también. Después de todo, se casó como usted quería siempre para sus hijos: por amor.

Fujitaka sonrió a su nuera y le tocó la mejilla en señal de simpatía. Justo en ese instante, Suu ingresaba al comedor.

Pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquel gesto surgido de Fujitaka.- Ah Suu.- dijo su pareja.- Buenos días...

-... Días... –escucharon ambos.

Pero Fujitaka la vio vestida y declaró.- ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

-Ah.- dijo ella sonriéndole falsamente.- Tengo unas diligencias que hacer... me tomará casi toda la mañana...

Fujitaka no notaba la mirada violenta que Suu lanzaba a Kaho. Por supuesto esta, solo tomaba su té y comía en silencio sin levantar la vista a Suu.

-¿No desayunarás con nosotros?

-No...- se despidió ella – hasta mas tarde. Adiós Kaho...-marchándose del comedor.

-Adiós Madame Suu...- dijo Kaho indiferentemente. Touya le había implorado y hecho prometer que se alejaría a toda costa de esa mujer, que nunca estuviera a solas con ella, que simplemente no le dirigiera la palabra de no ser en extremo necesario... y no pensaba arriesgarse después de todo lo que le había comentado su esposo ¡y menos teniendo aun a su hijo!

****

****

-Entonces... ¿Tienes miedo de Suu, Touya?

-Esa mujer es capaz de todo y mas... –declaró Kinomoto, mientras él y Yukito cabalgaban en la propiedad, verificando las condiciones. - me casé con Kaho porque ella me insistió para que no aplazara el compromiso. Y con la mala suerte que tuve tiempo atrás...- recordando su anterior prometida.- Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto... pero vivía al pendiente de Sakura, tanto como podía. Gracias a los cielos está lejos de Suu...

-Pero ¿Nunca le has dicho nada a tu padre? ¿O Sakura?

-Si ese hubiera sido el caso, ya lo hubiésemos hecho y Suu estaría fuera de allá. Pero Sakura y yo sabemos que, llena el vacío dejado por mi madre en el corazón de mi padre y solo queremos que sea feliz. Con él no es mala. Solo con Sakura...

-contigo tampoco...

Touya frunció el entrecejo y guardó silencio. No podía decirle lo que ocurría porque encontraría la situación más difícil. La verdad es que, Suu soñaba despierta. Pero sabía que, sus intenciones con el mayor de los Kinomoto eran por encima de todo, obscena.

****

Katsumi en ese instante, salía con uno de los sirvientes para realizar las compras del día. Aun no había muchas personas en la calle debido a lo temprano de la mañana. Cruzando justamente por la calle para acortar por la plaza, escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado.

Miró detrás y ahí estaba: bajándose de un carruaje. El sirviente que le acompañaba para hacer las compras, miró también.

Ella sentía como su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido para su ritmo habitual. –Suerte que logré verte antes de que marcharas... –sonrió Aoshi.- buenos días...

Fue respondido por el sirviente. Pero Katsumi estaba demasiado impresionada para responder.

Katsumi miró de un lado a otro de la calle para luego observarlo a él. Parecía agitado por algo. - ¿qué hace tan temprano despierto?

- nuestras obligaciones nos fuerzan a despertarnos temprano ¿no?- sonrió él como lo hizo aquella noche que la besó: beso que, no era olvidado por ninguno. Katsumi miraba nerviosa de lado y lado imaginándose que algo se traía el sujeto; siempre, lograba sorprenderla y robarle el aliento. No era la única que pensaba eso: el joven Hiraguizawa notaba que cada vez que le miraba, nuevamente, descubría algo nuevo porque enamorarse. Aoshi notó lo inquieta que estaba.- Vine a despedirme...- declaró seriamente.- Quería hacerlo antes de irme y no dejarle una nota con mi hermano, ni nada por el estilo...

-¿S... se va? ¿Cómo que se va? – preguntó ella algo alarmada. Alarma, notada por Aoshi y en cierta forma, sabía a algo dulce. Dulce que debía digerirse lentamente. ¿Acaso le mortificaba que se fuera de Azzarello? Se fuera y no volviera.

El sirviente notó inmediatamente la mirada que ambos se lanzaban: era mirada de gente que no podía detener a sus corazones, ante sus remolinos de sentimientos.

Se alejó un poco para darles privacidad.

-¿a dónde va?- preguntó Katsumi una vez mas. Llevaba un canasto aferrado a sus manos, con empeño. - ¿Se va de Azzarello?

Aoshi asintió.

_**-"¡Vamos a ver lo que Katsumi siente por mí!"-**_ pensó Aoshi emocionado ante la posibilidad que se le ponía enfrente

-pero... ¿por qué?- preguntó ella notándose afligida. Hasta ahí, cuando Aoshi notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, supo sin ella decirlo, lo que sentía por él. - ¿por qué se marcha?

Aoshi, decidió no hacerla sufrir.- solo será por un tiempo... –notando que la chica se tranquilizaba con sus palabras.- Tengo que ir a las tierras de mi hermano, a revisar unas cosas...

-Pero ¿No es ahí donde han ocurrido los robos? ¿Cerca de Corben?

Aoshi asintió declarando. – no hay de que preocuparse...- sonrió confiado.- Voy con hombres armados y allá tendré ayuda...

-¿Cuánto tiempo se marchará?- preguntó ella, ya mas animada.

-Una semana... posiblemente dos...

-Es mucho tiempo...

-No si se piensa positivo... – dijo el menor de los Hiraguizawas. Ella sonrió sutilmente y tosiendo Aoshi dijo.- estaré de vuelta de una vez; ya verás.- viéndole asentir. Entonces ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo aturdidor. Él declaró.- Eh... he dejado a mi cuñada un dinero... para ti...

-¿Para mi? ¡¿Cómo que para mí?! – Se sorprendió ella.- ¿qué ha hecho? ¡No puedo...!

-No te me vayas a negar por favor...- dijo aferrándole por el brazo. Ella, se tranquilizó y no se movió.- Es que, se que no necesitas mucho, pero a Tomoyo le encantan estas cosas...- tartamudeando.- el asunto es que, cuando vuelva, pretendo invitarte a salir...- sonrojándole intensamente. – y se que, lo que tienes no es adecuado...- azorándole mas- no es que no se te vea lindo. Todo lo que llevas puesto siempre se ve lindo... –colocándose casi púrpura. Incluso pensó **– "_Eriol lo dice tan fácil... pero ¿por qué a mi me cuesta tanto?"-_** agregando en voz alta.- pero quiero que los que me vean a tu lado envidien mi suerte... – besando su mano.- para ello necesitas ropa adecuada...

-Aoshi... yo... no puedo aceptar eso... es decir...- pero él hizo que se callara con un ademán.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-eso mismo: que no puedo...- pero ahí le calló de nuevo.

Pero Aoshi sonrió diciéndole con los ojos brillándoles.- Has dicho mi nombre... sin el asunto de "Señor" o "joven".

Ella se azoró diciéndole muy bajito.- Es que, si usaba cualquiera de esos adjetivos... se me enojaba...

-¡pues piénsalo así!- dijo como si le reprimiera.- Me enojaré bastante si lo dices de otra manera que no sea así, cuando suena tan precioso como lo dices... - Aoshi rió por lo bajito alzando la mirada de la joven de ojos azules declarando.- Tomoyo te sacará de compras el domingo que es tu día libre... y no me dirás que no o a ella...- acariciando su mejilla. – Estoy cerca de obtener lo que quiero de ti...- sonrojándole.- Que finalmente me aceptes... –besándole muy cerca de los labios.- te voy a escribir cada vez que pueda...- despidiéndose.- ¡diario si acaso!- gritó cruzando nuevamente a donde dejó su carruaje esperándole.

Ahí Katsumi lo vio despedirse por la ventana del carruaje.

Ella sonrió sutilmente aun notando como sus mejillas ardían. Ahí notó que no estaba sola: El sirviente que le acompaña, se sonrió mirándole conspiradoramente.

-¿Acaso no era Aoshi Hiraguizawa?- preguntó. El hombre era el cuidador de la casa, en la noche. Se había ofrecido a acompañarle porque el señor Shaoran había insistido en el cuidado y asistencia necesaria de la joven ama de llaves. Katsumi asintió apenadísima. - ¿El hermano del Coronel?

-Si...- dijo ella por lo bajito.

El hombre gentilmente agregó.- Digno aquel hombre que ve por encima de la ropa, el gran corazón de una persona inferior a él y que la trata como un igual... o en todo caso, amarle como un igual...- azorando considerablemente a la joven. –Vamos: Se le hará tarde...- haciéndole salir de su aturdimiento ante los sucesos.

****

Shaoran se despertó con la luz del alba y notó a su esposa, profundamente dormida y suspiró. Ciertamente, no se cansaba de observar a la hermosa chica al despertarse y al irse a dormir. Ella descansaba apaciblemente a pesar del chillar de las aves de un nido cerca de la ventana.

Pero la verdad es que, las palabras de su madre declarando.- "_pero si la amas, sabrás que sería muy cruel de tu parte, haberla hecho tu esposa, para luego convertirla en tu viuda" _–Resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sabía que Sakura admiraba su carrera grandemente. Cuando la conoció y dijo a que se dedicaba, ella parecía bastante interesada en todo aquello. Miró como aun dormía apaciblemente cubierta su figura por las mantas y el pensar que algo le ocurriera a él, le dolería grandemente a ella.

¡No podía continuar con aquella inquietud! ¡La misma que hacía sentir aturdido a su corazón enamorado! ¡Que no le dejaba descansar desde que su madre le había echo pensar eso! Y aunque tan solo tenía conciencia de aquello un día: le mortificaba enormemente

-Sakura...- le sacudió dulcemente y esta vez, yendo directamente a los labios para ver si se despertaba. Ella al principio estaba dormida, pero poco a poco, respondía a sus besos- tengo... algo... que... preguntarte...- decía entre beso y beso.

A diferencia de la otra ocasión, no le dio con ninguna almohada; simplemente, parecía el método más conveniente para despertarle y que le encantaba a Shaoran utilizar. Sus ojos verdes, se encontraron con los café de él, aunque tuvo que parpadear dos veces para recordar que su esposo le despertaba. O en todo caso, donde se encontraba.

Él pacientemente esperaba que ella, con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo y este en la almohada abriera sus ojos definitivamente.

-Buenos días...- sonrió la chica notándose feliz.- Ya desperté...

-Ya me doy cuenta...- sonrió él.- la verdad es que, este método de despertarte parece mas conveniente...y no me gano ningún tipo de castigo...-comentó divertido

Ella asintió acomodando su cabeza en su almohada dirigiéndole una inquisidora mirada a su esposo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sakura... ¿Acaso eres feliz con mi carrera?

Ella bostezó para incorporarse, mirando llena de curiosidad a Shaoran.- no comprendo ¿No deberías ser tú feliz?

-Si y lo soy. Créemelo... pero es que, con la situación con Corben y nuestro acortamiento de luna de miel, pensé que no estabas contenta con todo ese asunto...

-Claro que no estoy contenta... pero eso no quiere decir que me arrepienta... porque, eres capitán... y amas la milicia... cuantas veces me lo has dicho... ¡son tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta!-rió animada ante la idea

-¿no te molesta que sea militar?- preguntó mientras ella acariciaba su rostro con su mano a la par que jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello parecía que arreglaba aun niño pequeño que no dejaba de hablar.- en verdad... ¿no te opones?

-Me preocupa... es todo, pero no me opongo. Después de todo, eres Capitán y uno muy bueno, según papá. Se las cosas que están pasando... mi padre decía que, no faltaría mucho antes de que en Corben se decidan atacarnos...- abrazándose a él mientras susurraba.- No quiero que te pase nada malo... y se que, en tu posición es posible...

-¿En serio Sakura? – Preguntó curioso.- ¿No quieres que nada malo me pase?

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero después lo pens

Claro que podía dudar. Ella le había dicho que no lo amaba. Justo antes de casarse. Estaba en todo su derecho a dudar. Pero ¿Dudaba ella? Pero sabía que si algo malo le pasaba, seguro se angustiaría: tanto como lo había hecho cuando este cayó herido y el Coronel le había informado muy apurado sobre su condición.

-¡no digas eso por favor!- le imploró ella comenzando a sollozar recordando todo aquello rápidamente y asustándole la idea como cuando la enfrentó.- ¡Claro que me preocuparía por ti! No me gustaría que nada malo te pase...

-lo lamento.- dijo él notando cuanto le afectaba a ella, aquella desconfianza de su parte no adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente.- Perdóname... se que te preocupas por mi. ¡Claro que lo se!- reprochándose a si mismo mientras le consolaba para que no llorara.- Lamento haberte puesto triste...-besando con dulzura su cabeza. – Ya no pensemos en esto...-rodeó su delicada y fina figura con sus fuertes brazos

Limpiaba sus lagrimas diciendo.- Solo prométeme que siempre te cuidarás... y pase, lo que pase, siempre, buscará tu bienestar por encima de tu heroísmo... – suspiró.- No se que haría si te pierdo...- aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo de su esposo.

-No me perderás... – dijo Shaoran sonriendo sin que Sakura se percatara.

Sakura le amaba. De una manera que ella aun no descifraba. Pero lo amaba.

Eso le tranquilizaba grandemente. Y que decir de alegrarlo ¡Sakura si le amaba! Pero esperaría que de sus labios saliera, no tenía caso presionarla. Ya lo había dicho: la esperaría no le importaba si fuera toda la vida pero lo haría para poder ser totalmente feliz a su lado

****

-Madame Suu.- dijo Sato cuando la vio sentada en su sala y la sirvienta que Sato tenía le había dejado entrar.- ¿No es algo temprano para visitas sociales?

-Veo que el trabajito que tienes, te mantiene en un estilo de vida, más o menos cómodo...

-No olvide que los Mitzuki tienen grandes negocios y aunque me emancipé de mi hogar, me fui con buena fortuna... – sonriendo y haciendo que Suu se sentara nuevamente.- Pero, no le negaré que mi otra fuente de ingreso proceden de otros lugares, menos honestos, si hablamos con franqueza...

Suu asintió y dijo – tengo un trabajito para ti...- con sus ojos brillándole con decisión y malicia.- necesito de alguien que no se echará para atrás...

-lo que me imagino, le saldrá caro...- dijo Sato seriamente.- Es decir... lo que quiere, es deshacer un error.- viéndole asentir.- y para ello, tengo que pagarle a Soichiro su prestación... tal como hicimos cuando nos deshicimos de la vieja novia de Touya Kinomoto...

-Shhh calla...- dijo Suu molesta.- no. No con Soichiro...

-¿Cómo que no con Soichiro? Anteriormente, he trabajado muy bien con ella...

-No con Soichiro...- insistió Suu.- Pero te pagaré muy bien...

-¿Qué tan bien?-preguntó Sato intrigada.

Suu sacó de una bolsita una prenda, muy llamativa. Eran unos prendedores de diamante y con esmeraldas en sus centros.- Esto como primera parte... mándala a valorar si quieres; valen una fortuna...

-Pero... ¿de donde ha sacado esto?

-Pertenecía a la esposa de Fujitaka- dijo Suu mientras Sato las examinaba.- No le hará falta. Ella tenía muchas joyas... las cuales supuestamente irán a parar a la mocosa de Sakura... – sacudiendo su cabeza.- Quiero darles una utilidad mas duradera...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Sato intrigada- porque para ser esto el pago, debes de estar muy desesperada.

-No es el pago; es parte del pago. – dijo ella sorprendiendo aun mas a Sato.- porque, lo que te pediré es algo muy complicado para ti y delicado también...

-Suenas como si quisieras matar al mismo señor imperial, Suu. – se burló Sato ante su comportamiento.- bueno ¿Quién es la victima? Que no sea Kaho ¿Eh? Te lo dije: ella está fuera... y también Sakura... me simpatiza...

-Quiero que elimines a Soichiro...- dijo sin remordimientos.

Bien, sabía que esa mujer era una demente... ¡¿pero matar a su propia colaboradora?! La que era una de sus más allegadas cuando se trataba de asesinatos profesionales por decirlo as

-no hablas enserio-rió ante la posibilidad pero notó el rostro serio de la mujer que le daba ordenes- ¿no es un juego, verdad?

-¿te he dado motivos para que pienses eso?-cuestionó severa alcanzando los prendedores- pero si no quieres hacerlo, ya buscaré a alguien más- sabía de lo ambiciosas que eran sus ayudantes y no se equivocaba

-ya no la verás nunca más-sonrió quitándole de las manos las alhajas- tenlo por seguro, Suu...

-bien-se levantó de su asiento- tendrás que buscarme si quieres el pago completo, pero será necesario que Soichiro no este ya más con vida...

Salió a paso rápido de la casa dejando a una desconcertada rubia. Miró los pendientes y los apretó con fuerza en su puño

-me pregunto que habrá hecho como para que la tenga que desaparecer-pensó en voz alta mirando por donde había salido, aunque lo que más le inquietaba era si lograría realizar su trabajo, no es era que ella y Soichiro fueran grandes e inseparables amigas pero aun así estuvo a su lado en grandes y que decir de peligrosos trabajos para Suu tiempo atrás

****

La mansión se sentía tan sola... y es que Mei Ling agregaba esa chispa tan extraña que había adquirido el que ahora era su hogar, se dirigió a las cocinas buscando a Katsumi pero era muy temprano y seguro había ido a las compras de esa semana. Buscó en un armario bastante grande lo mismo que hacía tiempo y comenzó al cabo de unos minutos estaba ahí Shaoran abrazándole por detrás desde la cintura y besando con cuidado su mejilla

-¿que haces?-preguntó en un suspiro cerca de su oreja haciendo que ella se sonrojara pero no por eso dejó su labor, después de todo ya casi terminaba

-pastel de chocolate-susurró ella por fin deteniéndose después de vaciar en un recipiente su creación y encontrándose con su rostro dándose la vuelta y con uno de sus dedos acarició sus labios-¿lo probarás?-preguntó coqueta

-claro-dijo suspirando y deseando que le dejara de acariciar para poder besarle así que le aprisionó más-¿como perdérmelo?-no podía resistir más, así bajó su cabeza hasta la garganta de esta y la besó con cuidado, solo necesitaba tocarla para saber que no había cometido error alguno al haberse casado con ella- ¿y... más si es de chocolate?-preguntó entre besos

-no lo se, tal vez si distraes con otras cosas....-dijo bajito mientras besaba su frente mientras él seguía abajo y acariciaba su espalda- y.... por alguna extraña razón se te olvida....-tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo atrajo más, casi estampándolo en su piel mientras suspiraba una y otra vez ante el calor que sentía en ese momento

-ehhh........

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron hacia el umbral de la puerta y notaron como una morada Katsumi tenía volteado su rostro hacia otro lado y además cubría sus ojos al mismo tiempo que decía apenadísima:- ¡lo siento, no quería interrumpirles mis señores!!!

-no, al contrarió-dijo Shaoran con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza, además de que estaba sonrojado como su esposa y su empleada- no sé de que hubiera sido capaz si no llegas- ahí amabas mujeres estaban más que moradas

****

-¿ya estudiaste a la perfección el ataque que siempre usan?-preguntó Melko Kogako a uno de los oficiales que tenía a un lado, uno junto el que revisaba el mapa del continente

-es un ataque desde diferentes direcciones, donde quedamos atrapados y acorralados-certificó el hombre seriamente

Rió con tono despiadado:- les daremos una cucharada de su propio chocolate...

-¿a que se refiere?-cuestionó sin comprender el otro

-mira-señaló en el mapa lo que parecía ser una cadena montañosa que estaba entre Azzarello y Corben sirviendo de frontera natural al este- las montañas celestiales, imaginate: declaramos la guerra desde el sur, llamamos a algunos soldados a esa frontera, para ese entonces, yo ya habré llegado con tropas mucho más grandes a la frontera del este, atravesamos y como estarán ocupados en el sur no podrán hacer mucho ante la invasión...

-¿a pensado acaso en las tropas del oeste y las del norte?-inquirió preocupado señalando tales puntos

-nunca llegarían a tiempo-sonrió restándole importancia- esta victoria esta asegurada, además de que ya mandé investigar a esos soldados.... los malditos estúpidos no podrán contra mi esta vez.... verán como sus familias y su país caen a mis pies....

****

-con que esta es ciudad Ghibli además de que ha sido entrar a Azzarello muy fácilmente-dijo mirando todo a su alrededor- ¿pero como se supone que sabrás donde están esos?-preguntó refiriéndose a Li y Hiraguizawa

-solo mira y aprende-sonrió confiado y notó como dos soldados pasaban por allí parecían recién amanecidos y algo ebrios, parecía que habían tomado mucho por la noche, con cuidado y despistadamente abrió su maleta de viaje-señores...-con unas cuantas palabras los llevó hasta un callejón, se oyeron dos disparos pero nadie se preocupó mucho por investigar y es que parecía algo ya tan normal...

-¡eres genial!!!-vociferó el otro alegremente notando las perforaciones en las cabezas de ambos hombres

-vamos, mete el uniforme de este otro a tu maleta-dijo mientras despojaba a uno de los jóvenes de sus prendas- ¡muévete!-ordenó al notar que el otro seguía fascinado ante su acción

**Continuará **

**Creo que este es el mejor capítulo que he escrito, y es que tuve un bloqueo bastante peculiar por que me inspiré para muchas cosas, como dibujar o alguna idea para algún fic, pero que siempre veo complicada por que, bueno de por si se me complica continuar las cosas, pero ya estamos normales, ¡es que fue tan difícil! Si quieren le pueden preguntar a Crystal U verdad que si? **

**Ahora pienso en el siguiente capi, y creo que ya tomé mi curso normal, además de que bueno, ya podemos verle final.... o por lo menos eso pienso**

**Realmente al comenzar este fic, tenía una idea de que iba a ser de diez capítulos al pensar que bueno, U nadie excepto mis amigochas me iban a apoyar jeje pero me equivoqué un poquito ¿en que iba? Ah si!**

**Bueno, creo que será mejor planear cada fic, por completo (miren lo que me ha pasado) me refiero, saber que contenido tiene cada capi y si llegan más ideas irlas acoplando para que no afecten tanto la idea original y no pierda ese encanto y así no sufrir luego por ver de que tratará cada nuevo, técnica que me ha servido en diversas ocasiones (no pregunten, yo sé lo que les digo) también pueden notar el acortamiento de este capi en especial, al tener yo 27 páginas en concreto, decidí irme hasta más incluso de las que tenía antes que son 71 jeje ¡si, hasta ese grado los llegué a torturar! Muca muca pero al notar que realmente estaba demasiado bien -.- jeje modesta además de todo ¿no? solo terminé agregando unas cosas para poder llegarle a las 30, ahora me dedico al capi 16 y voy recolectando las ideas que tengo al aire, además de que estoy más que confundida de tanto contar meses y días y cosas así **

**Pero creo que al final ha valido la pena ¡como voy a sufrir cuando acabe!!!!!!!!!! Pero todo tiene un principio y un final y pensarán: esta loca además de histérica ya nos esta diciendo tantas cosas y todavía no se acaba, pero realmente sé lo que les digo**

**¡de verdad me hubiera gustado darles 100 hojas! Pero es que me gustó tanto como quedó.... yo creo que ahora los voy a reducir, claro no hasta 6 páginas, pero al fin y al cabo menos, o no sé que piensen....**

**¡es que no me canso de escribir! Al contrario mi madre está pensando en tirar el PC a la basura TT además de que ya le compraran una a mi hermana así que tendré todo el día la que es mía a mi lado por que es muy curioso que la lap top es mía pero todos en mi casa la usan, incluso mi hermana ya le ha roto una tecla ¡ah!!! Me distraje, jeje perdón U**

**Bueno, entonces ya saben el fin esta cerca.... muca muca ñaca ñaca.......**

**Ahora vamos con saludos**

**Especiales a la mejor beta que uno puede encontrar, que ayuda cuando uno mas lo necesita, que consuela, comprende, explica: es simplemente ¡una de las pocas personas más geniales que conozco!!!!! La magnífica, maravillosa, inigualable, es que ¡no sé como describir lo buena que es!!! Lo amigable, lo linda y atenta que es conmigo ¡es que no sé como explicarme...! ¿Que de quien hablo? Pues lógicamente de Crystal ¿que porque digo esto? Por un detalle que tuvo conmigo hace poquito y ella sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero ¿no? ¡No sabes como te lo agradezco amiga del alma!!!! Y todavía estoy pensando como agradecértelo ¡es que no tengo palabras!!! A pesar de todas las condiciones que pusiste... pero bueno, no entiendo por que así lo quieres pero no por eso voy a dejar de agradecerte ¡solo dime como y lo haré!!!!**

**¡Muchas gracias!!! Ojala nunca dejemos de ser amigas **

**pero ahora sigamos con los saludos**

**Celina Sosa: bueno si ya es lógico que Sakura comienza a sentir algo por Shao y creo que se nota más ahora ¿no? pero ya verás que ufff ¡como se va a notar y más por que los deseos especiales de Sakura! O por lo menos estoy planeando algo así.... ñainn espero que este capi te haya gustado **

**Crystal-dono: bueno, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones aunque me pones rojita, pero me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, y que sigas leyendo este fic sobre Aoshi y Katsumi jijiii yo se de alguien que le hará feliz tu opinión ¡espero que es capi también te guste y escribas pronto!**

**Tsuki-chan: ¡hola! Bueno creo que ya te respondí por e-mail no? en toco caso creo que ya pero todavía no me ha llegado la respuesta al e-mail (esto ha sido agregado el 31 de Agosto de 2004) que te he mandado espero no tardes muchio y también espero que te guste mucho el capi TT no sabes como sufrí ....**

**Kanna Sagara: no te preocupes por los reviews lo bueno es que cuando puedes te das un vuela por aquí y te haces notar, tranquila que no hay problema, espero que estés bien y que te guste el capi**

**Naniswithe: bueno me ha costado mucho inspirarme pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y no se haya notado mi falta de inspiración TT ¬¬ aunque ya te contesté muchas cosas por correo además de tus dudas que no eran muchas ¡creo que exageraste! Pero que bueno que te gustó el capi y espero que te sigan gustando**

**Pan-nany11: bueno mi querida amiga ¡ya quiero ver esos dibujos! Pero no esatoy molesta por que no te hayas comunicado pero la verdad es que no te vayas tanto TT sobre la escuela yo también he entrado ya a primer semestre aunque no esta tan pesado pero ya tengo mi primer examen este viernes (Martes, 31 de Agosto de 2004) y es de mates!!! Pero me alegran mucho tus palabras y sigue escribiendo y leyendo por que claro que habrá más de SS ¡tú tranquila y yo calmada! No sufras por eso que es lo que hay en exceso o por lo menos lo que pienso hacer, así que ¡ya saben!**

**Gabybe: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero que te sigan gustando los que vienen por ahí muchas gracias por escribir y creo que también te contesté por e-mail no? ¿como cuantas veces me insististe para que te contestara? Oh ya lo creo que muchas pero weno.... -.- al fin lo hice aunque no fue con intención no hacerlo lo que pasa es que ya se me va el avión....**

**XP ¡el avión se me va el avión! :P**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen amor en tiempos de guerra **

**Los quiere mucho **

**Lady silverMoon 14**


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra**_

**_Cap16: La calma antes de la tormenta..._**

_**Ladysilvermoon14**_

_****_

Bien, todo estaba en perfecto orden, todos los trabajadores se dedicaban a sus labores y parecía que lo hacían mayormente por su presencia en la hacienda de su hermano.

Sus propiedades quedaban una a lado de la otra, por lo que podía estar revisando ambas al mismo tiempo. Pero no por eso dejaba de tener sus horas de comida, las señoras que eran ya un tanto mayores ahí cocinaban muy bien, claro, no como Katsumi Kirobe pero delicioso al fin y al cabo...

-¿casarme con ella?-se decía en uno de esos momentos de descanso- ¡es que suena tan loco!-rió ante el pensamiento y tomaba de nuevo de su sopa- pero seguro sería maravilloso-hablaba para si mismo- digo, verla todos los días, sin excepción: creo que debe ser genial- pero sentía como si soñara despierto ¿por que? Bien, lo más probable es que le rechazara como mil veces, pero ya su hermano: el coronel Eriol Hiraguizawa le había explicado y tenía razón ¡cualquier otro hombre podía poner sus ojos en su hermosa mujer! ¡tenía que cuidarle! Ser solo de él ¿que egoísta, no? pero la amaba ¿resistiría que se fuera con otra persona? Pero ya le había demostrado que si se preocupaba por él, que de hecho le angustiaba que él se alejara, no estaba seguro si se angustiaba por que se alejara de Azzarello o si se alejaba de ella, pero ¿para el caso era lo mismo, verdad?

En sus últimas dos cartas, había dado indicios de que su relación con ella, no era un juego, tampoco un antojo momentáneo. Cuando le escribía pasaba los primeros veinte minutos jugando con la pluma y equilibrándole en el tabique de su nariz o en todo caso, con sus labios y la nariz. Lo admitía: Katsumi Kirobe y pensar en que escribirle a la joven doncella, lo sacaba de sus cabales. Quería decirle cuanto la extrañaba: extrañaba su sonrisa y por supuesto, el hermoso sonrojo que siempre se le notaba cuando hablaban. Rió un momento al pensarlo tan solo así; pero ponerlo en palabras era muy difícil.

_-"¿Acaso ya habrá recibido mi ultima nota?" _– se preguntaba el joven en su cabeza. Ciertamente, le había mandado notas y mensajes a Eriol y a Ran Azurite, su colaborador y contador con los pormenores de los gastos incurridos. Lo último que le solicitó es que se presentara cuando fuera posible en la hacienda. Pero a la primera que le mandaba cartas (tiempo que durara en escribirlas no importaba), era a Katsumi.

-"_ciertamente la idea de matrimonio suena cada vez mas atractiva"- _imaginándose a la joven vestida de blanco a su lado; tal como se casó Shaoran Li. Verla todos los días y decirle una y otra vez cuanto la amaba. -¡Un momento!- dijo en voz alta mirando el plató de consomé a medio consumir.- ¡Amaba!- dándose en la cabeza y atrayendo la mirada de la mujer que limpiaba cerca de él.- ¿Hasta aquí he llegado?- suspirando.- la verdad que Eriol le encontraría esto muy chistoso...- frunciendo su rostro.- me pregunto si ella me escribirá en algún momento...

-¡señor!-llamó uno de los campesinos, se veía algo urgido- ¡señor, unos soldados!

-pero que demonios...-dijo enojado levantándose- ¡vamos, llamen a Akito!-ordenó el joven Hiraguizawa.

Aquel hombre corrió con velocidad:- señor, le manda llamar el señor Hiraguizawa-dijo alarmado-el muchacho al que había llamado se levantó y tomó su arma de fuego que era larga y gritó- ¡levántense!!!-Al instante estaba un mini-ejercito que corría con velocidad y se habían encontrado con soldados de Corben que sacaban en grandes carretas todo producto que tenían al alcance de sus manos y silenciosamente organizó a sus hombres sin que los enemigos se dieran cuenta, una vez listos dijo:- bien: apunten... ¡fuego!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miles de disparos sin sincronía alguna sonaron, dando certeramente a aquellos soldados de traje rojo que cayeron uno por uno, Aoshi había llegado en plena matanza- esto nos va a costar una guerra....-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba todo seriamente y el intento de escape de algunos jóvenes, al terminar se acercó con cuidado, para poder inspeccionar que se habían intentado llevar:- hasta malos para eso son-comentó al que había comandado el ataque- no estaban maduros....-gruñó- ¡esto es irreparable!!

Acarició el uniforme que estaba sobre la cama ya tendida, pues él se había levantado muy temprano y con eso fue suficiente para que ella se despertara al no sentir su calor lo suficientemente cerca... esta vez, su esposo, no la despertó. Suspiró y se levantó de donde estaba sentada con su camisón blanco y de encaje rosado puesto, además de la larga trenza que acostumbraba aun en su soltería, había descansado muy bien anoche después de que ambos habían tomado algo de té que la había relajado completamente... y es que todavía estaba algo nerviosa por aquella duda de Shaoran, pero había sido suficiente y se habían quedado completamente dormidos, se dirigió al apropiado escritorio que su esposo usaría alguna vez ya pasada para escribir una carta a su madre, sobre este se encontraban las hombreras doradas y los broches del cuello que indicaban que pertenecía a Infantería además de su sombrero, lo colocó sobre su cabeza y se miró largo rato en el espejo y con voz grave dijo:

-ejem... señor, le hemos ganado a Corben-sonrió como lo hacía un héroe- ahora tengo que ir con Sakura....-suspiró mientras escuchaba una risa detrás de ella, que eran varonil y es que Shaoran Li se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa, además de los puños.

-¿que haces?-inquirió mirándole a través del espejo mientras ella que estaba púrpura se quitaba la prenda y la dejaba donde estaba como una niña que había cometido una travesura, se volvió a sentar en la cama con mucha vergüenza.

-este... nada... es que veía tu sombrero....-dijo balbuceante, se levantó junto a él con su saco en brazos y se lo pasó, sin mirarle y mecánicamente (como lo haría cualquier chica en falta), este simplemente sonrió con sutileza dejando que ella le ayudara a estar listo-¿donde van estos?-preguntó tomando los broches de la Infantería.

-aquí-dirigió las manos de su esposa hasta las orillas del cuello largo de su saco, las detuvo allí dándole a entender que quería que ella las pusiera, la joven mujer rió nerviosa y así lo hizo pero lo que realmente le ponía inquieta era la mirada fija del hombre sobre su delgada figura que comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza.

-¿de verdad tienes que ir?-preguntó compungida acomodando perfectamente los objetos al verle asentir añadió:- ¿que te podrían hacer? Además eres un...

Pero un dedo en sus labios no le permitió continuar:-aunque sea capitán, tengo quien me de ordenes, y a quien darlas, mi amor...-susurró cerca de su rostro haciendo que se azorara intensamente .

-pero Shaoran, estos días han sido tan maravillosos....-dijo en un suspiro aferrándose al cuerpo de él- es muy triste que tengas que ir a trabajar tan pronto....

Rió bajito ante la declaración de su mujer:- me parece que el viernes y el domingo siguen siendo mis días de descanso y nos veremos por las noches...-comentó encantadoramente poniendo morada a la mujer que no pudo evitar ponerse más y más de ese color- ya verás que la semana se pasa volando, además ¿irás a ver a tu prima, no?

-¡es verdad!-dijo recordando todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día y separándose de él y se dirigió al armario para elegir algo que ponerse, colocó un dedo en su barbilla sin saber que hacer exactamente .- en verdad, ella planeaba venir aquí, pero parece que, se ha sentido un poco mal. Me mandó una de las que trabajan en su casa informándome que mejor fuera a la de ella- paseando su mirada entre los vestidos.

-te recomiendo ese rosa-dijo detrás de ella su esposo, tomándole por la cintura, con su sombrero en mano y mirando directamente hacia todos los vestidos de ella- te hace lucir simplemente hermosa.

Sakura se sonrojó y se estiró para bajarlo, una vez en sus manos lo miró hasta que él le interrumpió- tengo que irme, se hace tarde- la joven despertó y sonrió dándose la vuelta.

-espero que te vaya bien-dijo mientras besaba con dulzura su mejilla.

-gracias-robó un pequeño beso de sus labios y salió de la habitación.

La joven esposa suspiró al verlo marcharse. Pero bueno aún quedaba todo el día por pasar, pero es que no estaba acostumbrada.... ¿como se supone que se comportaría ante la gente? Bien, ya Tomoyo le explicaría, entró al baño para cambiarse, al salir desató su cabello que se veía onduladísimo y lo cepilló con suavidad e hizo una media coleta, tomó unos guantes de encaje de un cajoncito y eligió una sombrilla del color de su vestido

Al bajar las escaleras y entrar al comedor donde se sentó, se encontró con Katsumi que servía su desayuno

-¿Shaoran desayunó?-preguntó la dama quitándose los guantes y colocándolos a un lado para poder comenzar.

-solo tomó un poco de café y se ha llevado una fruta, me parece que se le hacía tarde-explicó sonriendo la doncella mirando como su señora se deleitaba ante su comida.

-¡te ha quedado delicioso!-clamó la mujer recordando súbitamente algo- oye Katsumi ¿es cierto que Aoshi te pretende?-preguntó curiosa.

-¡Señora!!!-gritó esta morada escondiéndose tras la bandeja que llevaba en los brazos- ¡¡¿cómo se dice esas cosas!!?

Rió un momento-: Shaoran me lo dijo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte entonces...-le miró impacientemente- ¿es verdad?

-pues....-vaciló jugando con la charola de plata-...algo así.... creo... es que no sé muy bien sobre esto... y.... bueno.... me invitó a su boda y.... bueno.... me ha besado...

-¡¿te ha besado?!-preguntó emocionada- ¡claro que te pretende!-pero calmó su emoción al ver que la chica ya estaba de un púrpura más oscuro- oye ¿te gustaría ir a donde Tomoyo conmigo?-sonrió tranquilizadora.

-¿con la señora Tomoyo?-inquirió- claro, solo deje que termine mis labores mientras termina su desayuno....

-esta bien-sonrió animada la chica.

-cuartel central de Azzarello-susurró uno que ya estaba vestido con el uniforme al otro que vestía igual- ¡apresúrate Mujo!

-hey Akuma-llamó el otro que le seguía a paso rápido- ¿como sabes donde está Li?-cuestionó cuando por fin le alcanzó

-Todas sus tropas van en caballos-sonrió con su demacrado rostro- es lógico que Infantería ¿no?-explicó como se fuera lo más obvio del mundo notó como un soldado que caminaba llevaba un papel y lo arrebato de sus manos.

-¡hey!

Pero se perdieron entre todos los demás dejándole imposible localizarlos al pobre soldado.

-bueno, tal vez es una tropa especial-se trató de defender el otro hombre.

-esta bien, pero seguro nos preguntará de donde venimos-comenzó Akuma- tú vendrás de Ciudad del Norte ¿entiendes?-al ver que este asentía continuó- yo vendré de la Ciudad Ame que esta al oeste, por lo tanto no nos conocemos, la primera vez que no hemos visto ha sido aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-con que de Ciudad del Norte-rió mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo- se ve que no has perdido el tiempo compañero.

-para nada: he viajado por todo Azzarello... conozco cada pizca de este país....-explicó- nos las tendremos que arreglar para ir de una forma u otra a las casas de esos sujetos...

-oh vamos, será sencillo-dijo confiado- solo será cosa de, no sé ¿falsificar unos cuantos papelillos?-comentó burlón, dando a entender que los habitantes de ese país no eran nada listos

Llegaron a una puerta de madera y la tocaron con algo de suavidad, pasaron hasta que se escuchó el adelante y lo vieron, tan majestuoso como en cada batalla o por lo menos como Akuma le había visto... el que era Shaoran Li que escribía a una velocidad impresionante y otro militar que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio hablaba animadamente.

-mi señor-dijo respetuoso Akuma- ¿es usted acaso Shaoran Li?-cuestionó sin dejar su tono.

El joven militar tan solo levantó la cabeza encontrándose con ambos soldados disfrazados por lo que alzó una ceja al no reconocerles, se levantó de su asiento y les inspeccionó con la mirada mientras Eriol solo sonreía abiertamente ante la desconfianza del hombre

-¿quienes se suponen que son?-preguntó severo el Capitán- por que... nunca los había visto....-comentó notando que "pertenecían" a Infantería- ¿por que?

-bueno señor, venimos de ciudades de provincia-habló el que se llamaba Akuma- yo vengo de ciudad Ame y mi compañero de Ciudad del Norte....

-es muy curioso....-dijo colocándose un dedo en la barbilla el apuesto militar- ¿por que nunca te había visto?

-¿a mi, señor?-preguntó Mujo- bueno, pues no lo se, yo jamás le había visto a usted...

Akuma rodó los ojos.

-yo soy de Ciudad del Norte-explicó Shaoran- vengo siendo Capitán desde allá y nunca le había visto ¿por que si su rango no es tan lejano al mío?

-oh bueno...-necesitaba un pretexto rápido- verá: uhmm yo nací en Ciudad del Norte, pero estudié en Ame y bueno... luego me trasladaron a Ciudad del Norte de nuevo y luego a Ghibli...

-ya entiendo....-suspiró el otro con más confianza- ¿que quieren aquí?

-nos han mandado a hacer una lista....-sonrió satisfecho al leer detenidamente el papel- de todas las armas que hay en Ghibli...

Eriol tomó el papel de las manos del joven y lo examinó con cuidado para añadir:- es oficial...-miró a Shaoran que parecía serio ¿por que a esos sujetos les permitirían tal cosa?

Las tropas lo seguían a velocidad impresionante, sabía que no tardarían mucho en que se declarase la guerra, y menos sabiendo lo impulsivos que resultaban ser los que comandaban los ejércitos de Azzarello... No creía que aguantarían por mucho las pésimas decisiones del Señor Imperial....

-¿Cuál es el camino más cercano a las montañas Celestes?-preguntó Melko sobre su caballo mientras los demás soldados iban marchando, el Coronel que también iba sobre caballo a su lado no tardó en responder después de desplegar una hoja un tanto ya maltratada por el uso.

-derecho mi señor-contestó mientras Kogako seguía el paso y los demás le seguían- después de pasar el bosque negro a la izquierda esta justo después de este.

-quiero que a mas tardar una semana lleguemos-rió un tanto maléfico- ...que esos estúpidos que mandaste a investigar a Li y a Hiraguizawa vayan directos a Gainax y manden a unas tropas quiero a las familias de esos malditos en menos de tres semanas: mu-er-tas...

-como usted ordene, mi señor-contestó el otro haciendo una seña a uno de los soldado que iba a pie- regresa a Gainax y deja dicho que Akuma Toshisake y a Mujo Dashi... entreguen la información al capitán encargado y que las tropas busquen con la información entregada a las personas de la misma, deben estar eliminadas...

El soldado solo hizo un saludo militar y se retiró a paso contrario.

-¿de verdad no te gusta?-preguntó Tomoyo mientras ambas iban caminando y viendo los aparadores ya dentro de una tienda donde vendían ropa muy coqueta...

-es que... Tomoyo...-la chica estaba sonrojada viendo el conjunto- ...bueno... no creo verme muy bien con semejante vestimenta.... creo que esta adelantada a nuestros tiempos....

-¡ay Sakura!-rió sin entenderle- yo nunca he usado uno de esos con Eriol, no estaría mal intentarlo....-dijo reflexionando ante sus palabras mientras Sakura y Katsumi no podían estar más que sonrojadas, y el señor que amablemente les había acompañado estaba fuera de la tienda para damas- además no me has comentado....-le miró pícara- ¿como te fue?

-¡Tomoyo!!!-vociferó la pobre de ojos verdes más roja que un tomate- por favor, no hablemos de eso... y menos aquí...

-no tiene nada de malo, Sakurita...-comentó Tomoyo riendo- pero se ve que no tienes quejas....-se volvió a burlar.

-¡Hoeeeee!-gritaba desesperada moviendo sus brazos con agitación- ¡Tomoyo!!!!

-¿verdad que tenía razón?-cuestionó haciéndole sufrir- y tú tanto que tenías miedo....

-¡Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡ya espero que tengas un hijo!!!-dijo sonrojada comenzando a soñar despierta- ¡te verías tan divina!!!-juntó sus manos mientras suspiraba imaginándose a una Sakura que cargaba un pequeño bulto- de verdad tienes que darte prisa....

-si me permite opinar...-dijo tímidamente la doncella antes de que Sakura comenzara a protestar de nuevo- mi Señor Li y mi Señora Sakura son muy felices en este momento. Aunque seguro alegraría la casa inmensamente la llegada de un bebé....

Sakura no le podía ver más roja e incluso trataba de esconder su rostro con sus manos pero Hiraguizawa le dejo para comenzar con ella....

-¿sabes? Tú deberías pensar muy bien las cosas con Aoshi-dijo sonriente haciendo que la chica estuviera morada a la sola mención de su pretendiente- digo: ¡él está que se muere por ti!! No sabes lo triste que se pone cada vez que le rechazas....

-¿triste?-inquirió preocupada olvidando su pena.

-si... es más: no quería irse a trabajar por que no quería dejarte....-contestó con voz apaciguada como en un tono decepcionante que lograba convencer a cualquiera.

-¿no quería dejarme?-cuestionó de nuevo asombrada.

-te ama mucho, Katsumi-respondió felizmente- incluso Eriol piensa que eres la persona más adecuada para él... por favor ya no le hagas sufrir....

-es que....-Sakura tomó sus manos en gesto amistoso y le dirigió para que se sentara a su lado en una de las sillas elegantes que había en el comercio.

-yo entiendo que tú te sientes un poco mal por eso de que él es rico y tú no....-habló Li- pero no creo que eso tenga algo que ver....

-eso es verdad: te quiere tanto y tanto...-dijo en un suspiro soñador- que quiere formalizar las cosas contigo... pero tú no quieres... y cada vez que te lo menciona no le das oportunidad y lo rechazas....

-pero mis señoras.....-suplicó sonrojada- es que es imposible.... por que él y yo somos diferentes...-incluso parecía apunto de llorar.

-¿por que?-preguntó sin comprender Tomoyo- tú tienes dos ojos: como él, tienes dos manos, dos piernas, una boca....ambos son iguales... humanos.... trabajan, ríen, lloran, y aman....

-pero las clases...-trató de discutir pero fue interrumpida por la esposa de Eriol una vez más.

-muchos en la boda y con esas ropas tan elegantes preguntaron quien eras....-sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla- ¡te veías tan hermosa que te compararon con alguna familiar del señor Imperial!-dijo para gran asombro de la linda y gentil chica- y yo pienso que jamás Aoshi podría encontrar a mejor chica...

Katsumi sonrió satisfecha por sus palabras y convencida: por fin se convencía de que amaba con todo su corazón a Aoshi Hiraguizawa....

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la joven Kirobe mas segura de si misma.

-Oye: aquí ando con mas dinero...- mirando a Katsumi.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprarte algo de ropa ahora?

-¡Ay no señora!- dijo Katsumi.- no. No es...

-¿necesario? ¡Claro que si! dijo indignada Tomoyo.- así Aoshi no me reclamará el no haber cumplido sus ordenes...

-¡Vamos Katsumi! – dijo Sakura entusiasmada.- ¡Será divertido!

La chica finalmente aceptó pensando en lo feliz que se pondría cierto joven de ojos azules.

-Pues vamos que se nos hará tarde entonces- dijo Tomoyo levantándose y las demás imitándole -por cierto Sakura...-volvió al tono bellaco- no me has dicho.... ¿el capitán Li si es gentil?

-¡Tomoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-no sé, esos tipos me dan mala espina-comentó Shaoran a Eriol una vez que los soldados recién llegados del norte y oeste de Azzarello se habían presentado

-usted tan desconfiado, Li-dijo riendo Hiraguizawa- y....-le miraba impaciente mientras Shaoran tan solo parecía pensar en algo muy importante- ¿bueno me va lo va a decir o no?-preguntó impaciente pero al ver que Li no le ponía atención prefirió gritar: ¡¡¡LI!!!

-¿le sucede algo malo?-cuestionó tranquilo como si nunca le hubieran vociferado en su cara.

Eriol solo suspiró-¿que pasó con su esposa? ¿Verdad que tenía razón?

Shaoran le miró sonrojado para asentir levemente con la cabeza, pero no le prestaba la mayor atención: ciertamente le preocupaba un poco aquella orden venida de esos sujetos ¿por que ellos podrían ver el armamento si eran de menor rango? También tenía en la cabeza la idea para una estrategia nueva.... ¡¡¿por que todo siempre se tenía que juntar?!! Li atrapó su cabeza en sus manos y revolvió el cabello y sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de dejar de pensar aunque fuese un segundo....

-tranquilo Li-pidió Eriol mirándole con algo de preocupación- a mi también me desconcertó un poco lo de aquellos soldados, pero ¿que podemos hacer?

-nada, además no es el único problema que traigo flotando...-comentó recostándose sobre el escritorio y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos- señor, aun no tenemos nada para combatir a los ejércitos de Corben....

-somos listos-dijo el Coronel- ya algo se nos ocurrirá, bueno, a mi ya se me ha ocurrido algo....-tomó una de las hojas limpias y algo con que escribir- esto es Azzarello y esto Corben-dijo mientras dibujaba dos garabatos-seguro la guerra se inicia por el sur, aunque los problemas estén en todos lados del país. Pero aquí está la capital, es más sencillo de tomar....

-tal vez si hiciéramos con las tropas una especie de...-pero le interrumpió Eriol

-exacto: una barrera lo suficientemente grande para no permitirles el paso y combatir sin tener tantas bajas...lo demás es lo mismo de siempre con la diferencia de que ahora no nadie podrá escapar....-dijo haciendo muchas líneas- seremos invencibles... nadie podrá romper nuestra formación.

-por increíble que parezca-dijo Shaoran asombrado pero sonriente mientras examinaba con cuidado cada garabato- esto va a funcionar....

-por supuesto Li, soy un genio...

Cabalgaba velozmente por los campos que aun no estaban verdes ante la época de invierno que no era tan dura como en otros años, se dirigía a la hacienda de los Kinomoto, había quedado con Yukito Tsukishiro que en la primera oportunidad reclamaría, había dejado a cargo de la situación en la hacienda de su hermano Eriol a Akito, el mismo que eliminara a los soldados intrusos, estaba entrando a los terrenos de Touya Kinomoto que a su tiempo estaba a lado de los de Sakura Li.

-buenas tardes señor-saludó un hombre al verle llegar a la gran casa que dominaba el terreno

-buenas-dijo secamente mientras bajaba con agilidad del corcel acompañado de unos cuantos a sus servicios con armas. - vengo a ver al Señor Tsukishiro y a Touya Kinomoto es de urgencia.

-por favor acompáñeme-pidió el que parecía ser un sirviente, entraron a la casa rápidamente, caminaron por pasillos largos e iluminados por candelabros que tenían velas sino fuera por aquellas, esos corredores estarían totalmente oscuros.

Aquel servidor se detuvo frente a la última puerta del pasillo largo, tocó con sutileza a lo que tan solo se oyó el típico adelante, y Aoshi pudo ver a Touya sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio y frente a él Yukito. Quien le miraba extrañado ante su presencia ahí

-gracias, Kouzo-añadió Kinomoto al ver al joven de pie esperando eso-¿que se le ofrece, señor Hiraguizawa?-cuestionó notando el silencio serio de este

-primeramente discúlpeme por presentarme aquí sin avisar-suplicó Aoshi sin cambiar su actitud mientras se sentaba ante un gesto de Yukito que se lo pedía- pero usted me había pedido que le informara ante la primera irregularidad que se presentara en las tierras que administro-se dirigió al administrador de Kinomoto- hoy en plena mañana hubo un ataque a la hacienda de mi hermano-explicó con rapidez para sorpresa del ambos hombres- supongo que pensaban que no había nadie pero estaba yo ahí trabajando, y por suerte llevaba hombres armados... sacaron plantíos inmaduros.... ¡imagínese las pérdidas!!

-tengo una idea-afirmó el gentil hombre- ¿pero en plena mañana? Supongo que se confiaron-opinó pensativo- hay que avisar a el Señor Imperial

-no creo que sea lo mejor-aportó Touya mirándolos a ambos- tenemos que esperar a que más sean atacados... mientras seamos más, tendremos más credibilidad ante sus oídos...

-¡no puedo esperar tanto tiempo!!!-dijo exaltado- ¡no voy a esperar un nuevo ataque!!!

-le digo señor Hiraguizawa-dijo severamente Kinomoto- no tiene caso seguir alborotando la situación, no por lo menos hasta que tengamos suficientes afectados y no unamos para vencerle y que por fin se de cuenta de su error...

Aoshi se levantó entre ofendido y molesto ante aquellas palabras, sabía que tenía razón pero no podía dejar de hacer algo....

-bien, solo les he avisado como me lo solicitaron-dijo entre dientes- con su permiso y que pasen buena tarde-salió de allí rápidamente.

Pero no se imaginaban lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Alguien entre unos arbustos le tenía en la mira. Solo apuntó y tuvo en la mira al joven.

Se escuchó un simple disparo y Aoshi solo sintió el impacto en su cuerpo no creyéndoselo al principio.

Uno de sus capataces actuó rápido disparándole al infractor: pero era muy tarde.

Aoshi cayó pesadamente al suelo cubriendo la herida en su torso con sus manos, ante los gritos de sus ayudantes. Uno de ellos, se apresuró a revisársela.

-¡¡Busquen a un doctor!!- gritó alarmado.- ¡¡Ahora!!

Aoshi a duras penas y quejándose por la herida, se aferró de las ropas de su ayudante. Este le observó y dijo pausadamente (Dado el grado de dolor que sentía).- manden mensaje... a mi... hermano... coronel... Hiraguizawa- mirándole intensamente.

El ayudante asintió y otro de ellos, no lo pensó dos veces, marchándose en el corcel por donde se había ido el primero a buscar un médico.

-Solo esperemos que no sea muy tarde...

-¿Qué ha pasado?- salió Kinomoto acompañado de Tsukishiro ante el disparo. Miró a todas partes, con armas en alto.

-¡Aoshi!- dijo Yukito inquieto.

Tocó la puerta de la mansión y esperó a que abrieran y estaba ella ahí, tan linda como siempre que la veía, con su cabello rizado perfectamente acomodado en la media coleta tan típica en ella

-buenas tardes-saludó Soichiro mientras sonreía y bajaba los pocos escalones que había en su casa-¿nos vamos?

-claro...-susurró le chico ofreciéndole su brazo el cual tomó y comenzaron a caminar- ahora que lo pienso...-miró la gran casa por un momento- ¿vives sola?

-para nada-rió sutilmente- vivo con mis padres, soy hija única-añadió tranquila- mis padres son muy sobre protectores conmigo y me tienen una confianza enorme... la cual no merezco....-pensó en voz alta

-¿por que lo dices?-cuestionó sin entenderle

-jajaja-rió nerviosa, otra vez metía la pata- por que todavía no les digo que tengo un "pretendiente..."

-¿todavía no se los comentas?-se asombró- normalmente las chicas son lo primero que hacen....

-eso es solo un mito-se burló animada la chica , admiró la belleza del parque que no tenía ninguna hojita de ningún tipo de árbol, pero sintió como Ran detuvo su marcha y miró hacia delante....

Sakura Li miraba incrédula al joven que llevaba a una chica del brazo, Tomoyo Hiraguizawa también miraba pero tranquilamente sonreía hacia la pareja, en cambio Katsumi parecía nerviosa ante la reacción de su señora. Mas aun notando de quien se trataba.

-buenas tardes, señor Azurite-sonrió con confianza Sakura- igual a usted señorita...

-Kodashi... Soichiro Kodashi-dijo amigablemente la joven pero el rostro de la señora Li se tornó serio, extrañamente serio.

Por que la reconoció: la chica que había estado en la habitación de su esposo cuando aun no estaban casados, pero Shaoran le había asegurado que no le agradaba para nada ¿por que sería aquello? Además de que no lucía tan coqueta como aquel día... ¡aunque también era la misma chica a la que había ayudado hacía un tiempo de un señor que le perseguía, pero se veía tan diferente....! ¿Por que no la había reconocido antes cuando la vio salir del cuarto de Shaoran?

Sonrió de nuevo, confiando en las palabras de su esposo una vez más.

-ella es mi novia-habló con seriedad Ran mirándola ¿que acaso no le dolía como a él haber sido cambiada por otra persona?

-me alegra mucho, Azurite-dijo feliz por él- me alegra que...-miró primero a Soichiro y luego a Ran- que...

-no se preocupe: yo sé todo lo de ustedes-dijo tranquila la joven soltera- puede hablar con confianza.

-bueno: entonces me alegra que.... por fin te olvidaras de mí...-sonrió alegremente haciendo que el corazón de Ran latiera a todo lo que daba por que aunque no quisiera le seguía gustando aunque Soichiro había demostrado que lo amaba con una capacidad que él quería experimentar a su lado. Por que aunque no lo quisiera admitir le agradaba desde hacía algún tiempo.... ¿pero como olvidar a una persona como Sakura? Tan linda, tan tierna, tan.... tan... tan como solo Sakura sabía ser....

-gracias-dijo débilmente llamando la atención de todas las presentes pero sobre todo la de Kirobe que le miraba asombrada, asustada, aterrorizada.... por que todavía tenía miedo a las palabras que antes habían salido de los labios de ese mismo hombre, de él y de la que ahora era su señora, miedo por su Señor, por que él era alguien tan bueno que no merecía sufrimiento alguno.... y menos por parte de una persona a la que él amaba tanto ¡es que no podía dejar de preocuparle!

-los dejamos solos-añadió Sakura- tenemos que regresar a casa-sonrió a Katsumi, Tomoyo y ella la siguieron además del hombre que llevaba unos paquetes y se alejaron rápidamente.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, bastante incomodo

-oye...

Pero fue interrumpida por Azurite.

-no quisiera que este encuentro lograra que nosotros no tuviéramos ningún tipo de avance-dijo atropelladamente y por tanto muy nervioso.

-yo te iba a decir que aceptaste este encuentro muy bien-sonrió animándole- te felicito...

Ran tomó sus manos emocionado:- muchas gracias....

Se acercó con cuidado a ella mientras la misma sentía como su rostro comenzaba a arder, el chico le abrazó sutilmente, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza insospechada ¿por que sentía eso? ¿Su juego estaba pasando a la realidad.....? ¿Pero como...?

Sintió la calidez de su respiración tan cerca.... y luego la de sus labios sobre los de ella en un roce sutil que luego se volvió todo un beso mientras ella con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello.

¡Que feliz se sentía así!

Pero lo curioso es que no solo era el pensamiento de uno....

-¡no se como agradecerle por todo Señora Tomoyo!- dijo Katsumi una vez regresaron a la casa Li. Los sirvientes (además del cochero), ayudaban a descargar los paquetes. Y Sakura venía también con una caja en sus manos. Aun no comprendía como se dejó convencer por Tomoyo.

La joven Kirobe, portaba un vestido muy bonito de color rosa pálido y unos guantecitos de color blanco de encajes. Tomoyo vestía con un vestido azul celeste y guantes. Pero ya comenzaba a notarse su estado de maternidad.

-Ah por eso no te preocupes... después de todo, Aoshi dejó instrucciones claras...- sonriendo complacida.- ¡la verdad es que no puedo esperar a que te vea!- sonrió con admiración .- Serás el mejor regalo de cumpleaños...

-¿Cumpleaños?- viñedo a la actual Señora de Hiraguizawa sonreír y asentir.

-Aoshi, cumple años en dos semanas...- declaró ella complacida.- Pienso ( y Eriol está de acuerdo conmigo), celebrarle una cena intima... solo con amigos y allegados... – haciendo una pausa.- y por supuesto, tu estás invitada...

-¿En serio? ¡ah señora! No se...- apenada.

-¡Pues claro que irás!- dijo ella decidida.- Después de todo, eres lo mas importante de Aoshi... Sakura y Shaoran por supuesto, están invitados... podrás ir con ellos...

-tiene razón Katsumi.- dijo Sakura- déjame ir a ver si se ofreció algo en nuestra ausencia.- dejando a Tomoyo y Katsumi a solas.

-Tengo que regalarle algo...- dijo Katsumi siendo escuchada por la dama.- pero ¿que??'

-Creo que cualquier cosa no importa que, mientras venga de ti... le encantará...

Katsumi ingresó con la joven al interior de la casa Li. Katsumi se rompía la cabeza pensando que regalarle. Cuando segundos después, sonrió complacida y volteándose a Tomoyo dijo.- ¡ya se!- Tomoyo le miró interrogante.- Viene el invierno ya esta aquí, así que no estaría de más....

Tomoyo sonrió y Katsumi le dijo muy bajito esperando su opinión.- ¡Eso es fantástico!- sonrió ella.- Así cuando vaya a la hacienda, siempre pensará en ti...

-¡Ay Señora Tomoyo! No diga eso...- perdiendo su color natural.

- Rápido – dijo el sujeto al ingresar a la oficina de telégrafos. – Un mensaje al Coronel Hiraguizawa...- sacando las monedas de su bolsillo.

El que trabajaba allí dijo.- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-Su hermano... herido en la hacienda Kinomoto. Favor venir inmediatamente. Condición desconocida... atacado posiblemente por Corben.

-¡Corben!- dijo el sujeto tomando las monedas y alarmándose.- Dado a que es Coronel (y todos sabemos donde vive), mandaré esto ahora mismo. Estará en la casa de Hiraguizawa, a mas tardar, a media noche...

-Solo esperemos que, no sea tarde.- dijo el sujeto alarmado.

-ya es hora...-dijo Shaoran tomando su sombrero al Coronel, fuera en la fría noche les esperaban aquellos soldados de la mañana, con los que irían a ver todo el armamento de Ghibli...- solo permítanme pasar a ver a mi esposa, par avisar a donde iré...-pidió el Capitán mientras montaba el caballo marrón.

Avanzaron en silencio pero los de Corben sonrieron ¿como era posible que todo saliera tan bien? Se detuvieron en la mansión Li .

-yo le acompaño-pidió Mujo sonriendo- me encantaría conocer a su familia, señor...-notó como Shaoran le miraba sin comprender ni una sola palabra- lo que sucede es que aunque jamás le había visto, su nombre es muy hablado... de donde provengo... y me parece que en todo Azzarello y seguro que en Corben también por haber sido herido y no haber muerto-sonrió tratando de parecer natural .

-como quiera-dijo secamente el hombre, pero no dejándose de preocupar.... ¿para que querría conocer a Sakura? Lo que no sabía es que Mujo quería saber si lo que su amigo había dicho era cierto: que las mujeres eran más bellas en Azzarello además de que tenían que investigar a las familias de esos militares ¿no?

Lo siguió lentamente mientras Eriol vigilaba los movimientos de Akuma que miraba atentamente a su compañero.

Shaoran sacó las llaves y entró silenciosamente, nadie le recibió pero notó como Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con una caja grande y blanca sobre su regazo y miraba el interior de esta muy sonrojada. Mujo simplemente se quedó sin palabras.... Era una belleza extraordinaria, tan llamativa pero a la vez tan sutil.

-¡Shaoran!-chilló Sakura cerrando la caja asustada y dejándola a un lado mientras su rostro no podía estar más morado, se levantó y avanzo hasta él, tomando sus manos y sonriendo se acercó a su rostro donde besó sus labios despacito pero notó la presencia de otro sujeto a su lado- muy buenas noches-dijo alzando su vestido con sutileza en forma de saludo mientras se inclinaba un poquito.

-buenas.... buenas...noches señora....-dijo este maravillado ¡pero que belleza!! ¡era algo totalmente inaudito, tan frágil, tan hermosa!!! Shaoran le miró molesto mientras una venita roja se formaba en su cien- que placer conocerla- mi nombre es Mujo Dashi ¿cual es su nombre mi señora?

Sakura se sonrojó ante la forma de llamarla pero aun así le contestó:- Soy Sakura Li....-sonrió abrazando despistadamente el cuerpo de su esposo quien reaccionó a su toque en el momento en el momento en que mataba con la mirada a ese tipo.

-Sakura, tengo que salir unos momentos-explicó Li rápidamente interviniendo en el dialogo entre ese hombre y SU mujer- tengo que llevar a este señor junto con su compañero a las bodegas del armamento... regresaré lo más pronto que me sea posible.

-¿irás solo?-miró al hombre que tenía un aspecto de gente... bueno no quería decir mala pero no encontraba otra manera de llamarle por su rostro, pero este miraba otro punto en la casa, a la linda domestica que hacía su labor y se dirigía hasta ellos con una bandeja de té ¡pero que preciosidad!!!

-no, me acompañará le Coronel Hiraguizawa...-le sonrió amorosamente acariciando su mejilla- no te preocupes-dijo notando su mirada llena de inquietud y entendiéndole- regresaré más tarde, si gustas no me esperes para cenar...

-¡claro que te esperaré!-le recriminó Sakura con otra sonrisa- no solo me sentiría muy sola, te extrañaría....

-gracias...-le susurró besando de nuevo sus labios pero se detuvo al recordar que aquel hombre seguía en su casa, quería sacarlo de allí de inmediato ¡como deseaba ya haber salido del trabajo! Podría ir con Sakura a la alcoba incluso sin cenar.... se sonrojó ante su pensamiento, regañándose a si mismo, pero entonces notó que aquel sujeto y como miraba atentamente a Katsumi... No solo tenía el deber de proteger a su amada esposa sino que también tenía que proteger a sus empleados y sobre todo a Katsumi y Wei, ¿Wei? Por que él había sido como su padre ¿Katsumi? Por que también le estimaba además de que Aoshi Hiraguizawa seguro confiaba en él....

y este sujeto le daba un mal, muy mal y terrible mal presentimiento.

¿Pero acaso estaba siendo desconfiando de mas, como le había dicho Eriol? Aunque este, también estaba preocupado.

La mirada del sujeto en ambas jóvenes, incluso ponía nerviosa a Katsumi, quien se percató pero trataba de servir el té a su señora. Miró a su señor y dijo.- ¿Se quedarán a tomar un poco de té?

Pero Shaoran se negó con su rostro (aun miraba al sujeto como una piedra en su zapato)

El sujeto se disculpó también notando la mirada de Shaoran.

-Dashi, si me permite es hora de irnos-anunció con el ceño fruncido saliendo de la mansión, el hombre le siguió no muy convencido de apartar la mirada de la domestica- regresaré pronto y seguiremos conversando....

Kirobe alcanzó a la dama quien miraba con preocupación por donde habían salido su esposo y aquel militar desconocido....

-¿quien era ese sujeto señora?-preguntó notando la mirada algo angustiada de la bella joven a la misma que ofreció el té y que ahora tenía una tacita entre sus manos y se iba a sentar de nuevo a la sala de estar... raramente el señor deja entrar a alguien que no sea el Coronel y parientes cercanos.

-no te preocupes.- dijo la joven Señora Li- Va a estar todo bien. – afirmó ante la inquietud de Katsumi.- va a estar bien...-se dijo más para si misma confiando plenamente en la palabra de Shaoran

-Disculpe señora- Dijo el celador que provenía del exterior de la casa.- ha llegado un mensaje...

-¿Para mi esposo o para mi?- preguntó Sakura. – pues acaba de marcharse...

Pero el sujeto negó con su rostro sonriendo y extendiendo el mensaje no a Sakura.- Es para la señorita Kirobe...

La susodicha se sonrojó intensamente mientras Sakura reía por lo bajito.

-¡Vaya! La verdad es que si tienes a Aoshi loco Katsumi...- viendo a la chica tomar la carta con nerviosismo. – Gracias – dijo al celador. – Vamos... ¿por qué no la lees?- preguntaba la joven entusiasmada.

Suu Tsuki llevaba la bandeja con té verde a los aposentos de Kaho, iba con toda refinancia por los pasillos iluminados por velas hasta llegar a la puerta de la esposa de Touya, tenía que parecer lo más natural que pudiera, vigilaba que nadie le viera para que luego nadie le culpara por su muerte.

Por que esa noche moriría....

Con el mocoso que llevaba en las entrañas; así nada quedaría de Kaho para Touya aunque lo más probable fuera que el hijo de Fujitaka no regresara a esa casa, pero de todas formas sería solo para ella...

¿Como negarse a esa oportunidad?

Aunque también sabía que seguramente Touya la culparía por la muerte de su esposa pero, bueno ¿sacrificios siempre tienen que haber no? además de que no tendría las suficientes pruebas como para culpara y que le llevaran a prisión, además de que era mal visto que una dama pisara si quiera las oficinas de la policía....

Tocó con delicadeza la puerta al escuchar la voz femenina de Kaho.

-buenas noches, Kaho...-saludó sonriente- me preocupé un poco por que no bajaste a cenar...-dijo fingiendo preocupación en su voz.

la señora Kinomoto le miró un tanto incrédula y recordó a Touya que le decía –"no confíes en ella, por favor..."- pero aun así sonrió- no tenía apetito.... es que por la mañana comí mucho...-comentó mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre- así que preferí tejer un poco-señaló los estambres y las largas agujas- ¿en que le puedo servir?

-oh Kaho, solo estaba inquieta por tu ausencia-sonrió abiertamente- te traje un poco de té, pero por favor pruébalo: he contratado a una niña nueva y quiero saber que piensas de su té, yo creo que es delicioso-dijo pasándole una única taza de la bandeja, Kaho la miró asustada ¿y si tenía algo? Y no se equivoca.... el veneno más mortal que podía haber estaba en esa tacita- vamos ¿por que no lo pruebas?- La joven tomó un tanto nerviosa aquella taza.

Kaho dirigió a sus labios la tacita y Suu sonrió más.... ¡listo! Kaho no despertaría... la muchacha no le dijo nada tan solo miraba su petulante sonrisa

-bueno querida me tengo que ir....-se levantó con la bandeja- ¿todavía no terminas? Bueno te dejo la taza.... hasta mañana, Kaho....-salió de allí rápida y sigilosa.

Kinomoto retiró la taza de sus labios apretados que no habían dejado que ni una sola gota pasara por ellos, caminó hacia el balcón de la habitación y tiró el contenido al lejano suelo, luego fue al baño y limpio su rostro, para que nada afectara después con lo que había retenido sobre su piel, volvió a acariciar al bebé dentro de ella.

-no te preocupes, no vamos a morir....-le susurró mientras se recostaba- no voy a dejarnos morir...

-señor es que no creo que debería dudar de sus propios ejércitos-comentó el general de las tropas de Azzarello al que gobernaba el país quien le miraba déspota

-¿y quien se supone que es usted para decirme eso?-comentó despectivamente el que era el Señor Imperial- Melko es como mi hermano, no puedo creer que me diga usted eso que lo sabe mejor que nadie

-lo único que yo le digo es que, cof cof-tosió un poco se había enfermado por el cambio de clima y por el frío que hacía en Azzarello en especial que de vez en cuando subía y bajaba la temperatura- su pueblo no tardará en rebelarse-opinó pero al ver el silencio del otro siguió:- además de que sus ejércitos ya están molestos.... o por lo menos las gentes que son valiosas en él, a los que todos los soldados siguen.... ellos no aguantarán esta situación por mucho y lo sabe ¿no?

-claro pero ¿quien sigue las ordenes de quien?-cuestionó engreídamente- además si mi pueblo se rebela ¿que podría pasar?-rió con ironía- tengo a mis ejércitos que solo yo puedo controlar...

-de verdad, piensa mejor lo que dices-pidió el general- cuando menos lo esperes te van a retirar de tu puesto por todo lo que dices... y haces...

-nadie puede hacer eso-reclamó ya molesto levantándose de golpe, incluso estrelló un puño cerrado en el escritorio- ¡ahora sal de aquí sino quieres que te mande fusilar por alta traición a Azzarello!

-como digas-dijo este sin que esas palabras le afectaran- pero ya te avise, luego no me andes culpando a mi ¿bien?

El Señor Imperial miraba dudoso por donde el General se había retirado ¿acaso ese hombre tenía razón? Sabía de los rumores que había por todo Azzarello de que Corben se hacía peligroso pero ¿podría ser cierto? Es que era algo que simplemente no quería creer....o no podía creer....

-ya pasan de la media noche mi señora-dijo Katsumi medio adormilada mientras le hacía compañía, Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá con su camisón favorito y su ligera bata que le cubría el delgado cuerpo.

-no te preocupes, por favor vete a descansar yo lo esperaré aquí...-pidió Sakura quien también se veía cansada por lo tarde que ya era.

-pero mi señora...-la mirada de la dama le interrumpió- ¿está segura?-cuestionó al verle bostezar largamente.

-claro que estoy segura-reclamó con una sonrisa.- le dije que lo esperaría a cenar y eso pienso hacer

-Señora le trigo un poco de té-dijo Wei asomándose al lugar con una bandeja- no se preocupe ya verá que el joven Shaoran estará aquí más pronto de lo que cree.

-eso espero Wei....-frotó sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras volvía a bostezar- si me duermo en este sofá... ¿crees que se enoje?

Solo notó como Wei negaba con su cabeza

Es que aquel hombre que había estado hacía unas horas en casa, no le había podido dejar de inquietar, tenía una actitud bastante rara ¿por que? No parecía normal o por lo menos no un habitante común de Azzarello....

-"ay solo espero que este bien..."- y mirando a Katsumi agregó sonriendo. Viéndole leer una vez mas la carta de Aoshi – Veo que lo que te escribió te gustó.- azorando la chica.- no has soltado esa nota de ti en toda la noche...

-Bueno...- dijo la sonrojada joven- Es cierto...- sonrió.- pero lo que me dice es tan lindo...

-¿podrías leérmela? Aunque de seguro es algo privado entre ustedes...

-No señora- dijo Katsumi sacando la carta a la luz. Sonrojada se la extendió a su señora- Si quiere, puede leerla.

Sakura la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leer. La verdad era que, Katsumi no le había hecho referencia de lo ocurrido en la tarde. Había decidido callar. De todas maneras, no había pasado nada y Ran estaba oficialmente fuera de su vida y su corazón.

"_Querida Katsumi: Es la primera noche aquí en la hacienda y he hecho mi parte; he escrito esta carta esperando tal vez, que la leas y me respondas. Debo decirte que pienso en ti casi todo el día y lamento mucho tener que ausentarme estas dos semanas. Espero que mantengas contacto con La esposa de mi hermano y cualquier cosa, no dudes que ir a ellos, aunque estoy seguro que puedo contar con tu patrón Li, para cuidarte por igual. De todas maneras, ¿A quien no le agradas? Espero que estas dos semanas como dije, pasen rápidamente para estar a tu lado pronto. Te quiere, Aoshi. Pd: por favor aléjate del mercado, no andes sola en ninguna parte y de todo sitio donde posiblemente te encuentres con algún caballero... tuyo, Aoshi Hiraguizawa." _

Sakura rió ante esto ultimo y declaró.- ¿Qué quiere decir con aléjate de los sitios donde hayan caballeros?

-para serle perfectamente honesta, no lo se señora- recibiendo la carta. – espero que en la próxima sea mas especifico...

-Creo que para una próxima, me acompañarás a donde Tomoyo y le preguntaremos a ella o al coronel Hiraguizawa

Apenas llegaban a la bodega, Eriol abrió el candado que tenía varias cadenas las cuales hicieron gran escándalo .

El edificio era bastante grande ¡vaya que Azzarello estaba preparado!

-por aquí están los rifles-explicó Shaoran conduciéndolos por uno de los pasillos, lo que funcionaba de paredes eran los estantes que contenían las armas. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro apenas y se podía ver algo por la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas que había en la parte superior del edificio- aquí están las pequeñas bombas, son lo más nuevo en tecnología....

-si ya lo creo, me parece que Corben no tiene este material-decía Akuma examinando sonriente todo, así estarían preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque en la guerra por parte de Azzarello.

-aquí están las pistolas de mano....-señaló Eriol otro lado.

-aquí los especiales de cinturón-comentó Shaoran señalando el otro.

-aquí las de bolsillo-dijo sonriendo Hiraguizawa.

-las espadas largas-continuó el Capitán.

-y las cortas me refiero a cuchillos y pequeñas navajas-terminó el Coronel.

Realmente no había una gran variedad, lo que tenía había en desventaja con Corben es que tenían una mayor cantidad ¡mucho mayor!!!

-me tengo que retirar-dijo Shaoran con voz urgente- mi esposa me espera...

-lo mismo digo-comentó Eriol sonriéndole

-le acompañamos, Coronel-dijeron al unísono los extranjeros, Shaoran tan solo suspiró resignado, no confiaba en esos hombres .

-también les acompaño-dijo de la nada el capitán- me gustaría saludar a la señora Tomoyo-dijo mirando con seriedad a los ojos azules del otro militar quien entendió la indirecta asintiendo despacio...

Cabalgaron lo más rápido posible, como deseaban deshacerse de ellos...

En una media hora estuvieron en la mansión Hiraguizawa y fuera con un gran abrigo estaba Tomoyo esperándole algo angustiada, que al verle llegar corrió a su encuentro en cuanto bajó del corcel.

-¿donde estabas?-preguntó con su voz asustada.

-Estaba con estos caballeros y Li, en el almacén de armas...- dijo Eriol molesto.- Tu no deberías estar aquí fuera...- reclamó.

-Buenas noches señora- Dijeron al unísono. Ella saludó con una cabezadita. Pero estaba ligeramente extrañada ¿por que Eriol estaba de tan malhumor? Normalmente nunca le hablaba así

-Capitán: vaya a casa... Sakura debe de estar mortificada....

Shaoran asintió. En ese momento, sintieron los ágiles movimientos de un corcel que se aproximaba con rapidez en la penumbra. Por instinto, Li se acercó su mano a su arma en su cintura. Eriol colocó a Tomoyo detrás de él. Pero el jinete preguntó.- ¿El Coronel Hiraguizawa?

-Soy yo.- dijo firmemente.

-Traigo un mensaje de la hacienda...- dijo extendiendo la nota desde su montura.

Li que estaba mas cerca la tomó en sus manos y se la pasó a Eriol. Este con la luz que provenía del interior de su casa, leyó ante las miradas de todos los presentes. Pero la impresión en sus ojos, le delató a Tomoyo que, no eran buenas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa Coronel?- preguntó Shaoran mirándole tan sorprendido.

Eriol estrujó la nota y se notaba molesto.

Muy molesto.

-¿E.. Eriol?- preguntaba Tomoyo aturdida.

Ambos soldados que les acompañaban se miraron entre si.

-Capitán: Debo partir de inmediato a la hacienda o lo mas seguro, a la de los Kinomoto...- dijo atropelladamente. Era la primera vez que Shaoran lo veía inquieto.

-¿Eriol que ocurre?

Eriol miró a los ojos a su esposa diciéndole mientras le retenía por los hombros.- Aoshi... mi hermano... está herido...

Tomoyo solo pudo llevar una de sus pequeñas manos a su fina boca

-¿Coronel? ¿Está bien?- preguntó Shaoran por la condición del menor de los Hiraguizawas.

-No dice- dijo apretando la nota. El mensajero se marchó de allí al notar que el mensaje fue recibido.- debo partir inmediatamente.- dijo sin perder tiempo. Se dirigió al sirviente (el que le hacía compañía a Tomoyo), y le dijo.- prepara el carruaje...

-¿El carruaje?- preguntó Shaoran- ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-ir allá por supuesto.- dijo Eriol no pensándolo dos veces. Miró a Li y dijo seriamente.- Será mejor que, Katsumi venga conmigo...- viéndole asentir.- No dicen si es grave, pero no habrían mandado por mi, de ser lo contrario... y ella...- notándose nervioso.- Ella...

-Mejor, Li, ve y adviértele a Katsumi que Eriol pasará por ella en el carruaje. Que haga una maleta y no pierda tiempo.- viendo al capitán asentir. – Eriol: vamos adentro... tienes que prepararte tu equipaje también...

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces, avanzando en la noche a toda velocidad en su corcel. Eriol miró ambos militares diciéndoles.- Vuelvan al cuartel y den informe de lo que ha pasado... –ingresando a su casa abrazado de Tomoyo.

-¡Rayos!- dijo uno de ellos molesto.- él se marcha...

-Si... pero aun así, el plan no cambia....

-Claro...

**------------- Continuará...**


	17. Las confesiones del Corazón

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra**_

_**Por Ladysilvermoon14**_

**_Cap17: las confesiones del Corazón. _**

_****_

Eriol había repasado desde que recibió el telegrama una y otra vez, el tiempo vivido al lado de su hermano. Su hermano menor; el orgullo de su vida. Como crecieron juntos; las bromas y comentarios de la cual fue victima gracia a cierta inocencia de la cual su pariente era poseedor. He ahí una de las diferencias más palpables entre ambos y de lo cual Eriol siempre se aprovechó en su infancia a su lado. Pero ahora, las imágenes de sus recuerdos, venían una tras otra. Era un buen hombre... ¿Por qué a él? "De todas las personas ¿por qué a él?"

En esos instantes, no sabía quienes habían sido los responsables, pero con los problemas con Corben, la lista de sospechosos era corta: Para él solo una palabra o un nombre surgía en su cabeza, y era la nación con que sostenían problemas. Seguro, para robar más ganado y su hermano... él...

-"Y él que peleaba cuando me enlisté, por suponer que me colocaba en la línea del peligro"- pensó un momento en que su esposa le acompañaba en su recamara haciendo las maletas con ayuda de una de las doncellas.- "Y sale él lastimado".

-Tal vez deberías de permanecer en casa- dijo su esposo saliendo de sus memorias- al notarle afanosa empacando lo necesario para ambos.- no deberías viajar en tus condiciones...

-es tu hermano Eriol- dijo su esposa.- no voy a quedarme aquí, preocupada por ambos... además, es importante para ti... es importante para mi.

Eriol asintió en silencio; conocía a su esposa: nada de lo que le dijera, le haría cambiar de parecer.

-pero...- continuó ella acercándose a su esposo.- tu cara te delata.- mirándole preocupada- tienes un rencor en tu mirada... desde que abriste aquella nota.- colocando sus manos sobre sus brazos – es la primera vez, que noto esta mirada en ti, y no me gusta.

-¿qué mirada?

-Una mirada llena de sed de resarcimiento- declaró con calma inminente- Con lo que pasaba y según Aoshi contaba aquí, ¿es Corben, no?

-no lo se- declaró.- La respuesta está allá. Ya nos dirán Kinomoto o Tsukishiro.

-Y Aoshi- declaró sonriéndole. Notó la mirada llena de temor de su esposo.- ¡Ay Eriol! No morirá- abrazándose.- Ten fe en eso... Aoshi no morirá. Te tiene a ti y a Katsumi por quienes vivir... él luchará... es tu hermano.- no evitando sentirse afligida por el joven.

-También te tiene a ti- dijo Eriol, besando su cabeza y agradeciendo las palabras de apoyo de su esposa.- vamos, tenemos que terminar de empacar.

****

****

Cabalgaba veloz por las oscuras calles de Ghibli, regresaba su casa, pero no con muy buenas noticias... ahora mismo iba a avisar a la doncella que trabajaba en su casa sobre una noticia que seguramente le dolería bastante... ¿pero como lo tomaría? Seguro si que se angustiaría pero aun, no conocía esa faceta de Katsumi....

Al llegar a la mansión uno de los veladores que vigilaban a su familia y trabajadores, le saludó simpáticamente pero el Capitán solo pudo dar una cabezadita para poder entrar rápido a su casa y dar el mensaje, todo para que Kirobe estuviera lista a tiempo

Wei le miró entrar mientras estaba de pie en el recibidor y aun lado del mayordomo se encontraba la doméstica de ojos azules que le recibió sonriente y a decir verdad se notaba tranquila por verlo llegar, tal vez por que sabía que Sakura se sentiría igual de feliz al verle.

-Katsumi-comenzó a hablar rápido- tienes que preparar ropa, el Coronel Hiraguizawa vendrá en un momento por ti... acaba de llegar un mensaje....-se notaba que Shaoran venía sin aire pues prácticamente en el último tramo bajó del caballo marrón, mismo que recibió el velador y se echó a correr hasta llegar al mismo corredor- Aoshi cayó herido en la hacienda de los Kinomoto, y hasta ahora no se sabe su estado...

Shaoran podía entender el gran dolor que se formaba en el ser de la joven y claro que lo comprendía y más por el hecho de que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil casi como si se tratara de una hermosa estatua.

-supongo que irás ¿no?-preguntó al ver que estaba paralizada completamente- tienes que estar lista, para que te lleven a verlo... ¿Katsumi...?

Ella se quedó como si no viera a nadie delante de ella. O si veía pero ¿Acaso había sido un error darle la noticia tan de repente?

Ella parecía no creer las palabras de su señor. 

En ese momento entró Sakura quien por un momento se alegró de ver a su esposo, pero su sonrisa fue suplantada por su rostro preocupada, por la muchacha que parecía no comprender, o no creía lo que su jefe le había dicho...

-¿Katsumi, estas bien?-dijo preocupada su señora tomándole delicadamente las manos- ¡por favor Wei, trae un té!-dijo alarmada al ver que la chica no parecía querer o poder contestar- ¿que le ha sucedido Shaoran?-inquirió cuando vio que su esposo se acercaba a ayudarle.

-Aoshi esta herido en la hacienda de tu hermano... no se que haría ahí pero...-se detuvo sin saber que contar a su mujer que le miró asustada- el Coronel vendrá para llevarla, pero...

-¡oh Katsumi!-gimió la chica- ¡vamos tienes que ir a verle!-la tomó de los hombros y le agitó casi desesperada- por favor Katsumi...- viendo que esta parecía no escuchar nada que le decían.- Shaoran llévala a la sala, tenemos que sentarla ¡podría caer desmayada en cualquier momento!

Li asintió obedientemente y tomó a la ama de llaves en brazos hasta dejarla sentada o más bien recostada en uno de los sofás, pero ella en ningún momento cerró sus ojos, parecía turbada, pero más que nada horrorizada y su cuerpo temblaba inconteniblemente

-señora: aquí está el té-llegó Wei con una bandeja de plata que contenía una tacita blanca, Sakura la tomó para luego hincarse a su lado.

-por favor Katsumi ¿que te pasa?-acercó la taza a sus labios y notó como la chica bebía poquito, podría decirse que casi nada y de sus ojos empezaron a derramarse cristalinas lagrimas que habían estado detenidas durante esos minutos.

-¡¡¡señora Sakura!!!-sollozó con fuerza aferrándose a su cuello, en esos momentos era un manojo de nervios- ¡¡¡Aoshi: él está herido!!! ¿¡¡Y si se va!!? ¿¡¡¡¡Y SI SE VA A UN LUGAR A DONDE NO PUEDO SEGUIRLO!!!!?

Shaoran escuchó esto, perplejo: bien era cierto que, Aoshi tenía intenciones serias de pretenderla, pero no era desconocido para él que, la joven, dudaba en aceptarlo... pero ahora, la pobre chica estaba histérica. Vuelta un manojo de nervios y lloraba inconsolablemente.

En verdad, se había enamorado del joven hermano del Coronel. 

-Katsumi por favor, no digas eso-sonrió temblorosa Sakura con increíbles ganas de llorar al ver a la joven así de desesperada y por el sufrimiento que estaba sobre ella, como una nube de lluvia que seguro pasaría rápido... tenía que pasar... sentía como aquella vez en la que su Shaoran había caído por la misma situación- ya verás que pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien...

Li se sentó a un lado de ella y sonrió levemente:- además tienes que ir a apoyarlo...

La señora asintió apoyando a su marido:- ¿que pensaría él si te viera así por su causa? ¡Cuando te vea tiene que verte tranquila! ¡Tienes que ayudarle a recuperarse!

Katsumi se veía dudosa y sus lagrimas no terminaban de salir ¿por que ahora? ¿Por que cuando ya sabía lo que sentía tenía que suceder todo aquello?- vamos Katsumi, tienes que preparar tu equipaje, el señor Hiraguizawa vendrá por ti... no puedes dejar a Aoshi... no ahora....

Kirobe se levantó decidida pero sin que eso significara que su corazón no dejara de latir tan rápido y tan temeroso... fue ayudada por Sakura quien la dirigió hasta su habitación:- tú cámbiate mientras yo preparo algo en tu valija... por favor date prisa...

****

-he detenido un poco el sangrado...-decía el doctor a Yukito y Touya que estaban a un lado del lecho donde estaba postrado Aoshi Hiraguizawa y en su gesto se notaba el dolor mientras deliraba un nombre en especial- al extirparle la bala perdió bastante además tenemos que agregar toda la que perdió desde el momento en que fue herido hasta el momento en que la bala salió... y no escapa la posibilidad de infección.

-¿pero se repondrá no?-inquirió Tsukishiro con seriedad

-tal vez solo un milagro...-añadió el medico mirando lo joven que era el malherido- la bala se internó demasiado en su cuerpo... si hubiera entrado un poco más, no la hubiera podida sacar... pero no descarto nada tampoco.- dijo con serenidad- Es joven aun y bastante fuerte. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas... pero en estos casos- sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa- con su permiso me retiro. Vendré mañana a verle, mientras mi ayudante se quedará.- señalando el joven que permanecía al otro lado del hombre caído. Despidiéndose, fue acompañado por uno de los celadores al exterior de la habitación.

-adelante-respondió Kinomoto que permanecía con el ceño fruncido

Al estar un momento en silencio Yukito se atrevió a hablar:- tenemos que escribir a Ran Azurite, su ayudante para que se haga cargo de todo lo que el joven Hiraguizawa tiene pendiente... espero que el comunicado ya haya llegado a manos del Coronel...

-Katsumi....

Touya escuchó a la perfección, al igual que su amigo:- ¿Katsumi?

-me parece que es su novia-sonrió con tristeza mirando al administrador- me parece que trabaja en la casa de tu hermana....

-¿una domestica?-inquirió sorprendido- es muy raro que un hombre como él se fije en alguien de menor clase social...-opinó Touya meditando

-no lo creas. Kaho no era tan rica como tú....-añadió Yukito saliendo de la habitación- lo mejor será salir de aquí, necesita todo el oxigeno necesario....

-si...-miró por última vez el cuerpo inmóvil del chico- esperemos que se recupere... mientras, hay que darle aviso a ese hombre Azurite... es lo mejor...- dijo bostezando.- iremos a descansar... en unas horas, mandaré el mensaje...- saliendo de la habitación y dejando al joven en manos del asistente del doctor.

****

-buenas noches, señora Sakura-saludó Eriol besando su mano con algo de prisa- ¿está Katsumi lista?

Shaoran asintió mientras miraba hacia atrás indicándole a la joven que ya había llegado a recogerle.

Tomoyo solo le saludó por la ventanita del carruaje, pero a pesar del cristal y la madera no pudo dejar de sentir pena por la chica que salía tímidamente de la mansión Li... sus lágrimas que seguían sin poder parar a pesar de su rostro que trataba de fingir tranquilidad.

Eriol le miró un tanto estupefacto, se notaba el cariño que tenía por su hermano, si es que estaba así por él y pensó en la suerte de haber encontrado esa mujer para uno de sus seres más queridos, por que tal vez sin intención había logrado que se conocieran y que todo lo de ellos iniciara... y no se arrepentía... por que sabía que esa chica a pesar de su clase social, de su timidez e incluso su mismo orgullo había cautivado por completo a Aoshi Hiraguizawa, quien nunca había pensado así... aunque ya había salido con mujeres antes nunca había salido con alguien como Kirobe... por que lo que le hacía sentir era absolutamente maravilloso, que lo hacía sentir totalmente vivo...

Y eso era lo que ahora necesitaba... lo que todos querían.... y suponía que tanto ella como él era lo que más deseaban en ese momento.... y Eriol pensaba que su hermano quería verla más que a nadie.... y no se lo reprochaba, no le reprochaba a su hermanito que pensara más en ella que en él... por que sabía que SU hermanito se sentía feliz pensando en ella y si lo que quería su hermanito era ver a la mujer de sus sueños, la llevaría, y seguro que ella no se negaría... por que quería verle bien y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que él se pondría contento de verla en esa situación para sentirse fuerte.... para sentirse....vivo....

Por que no lo querían perder... por que para cada uno, era parte de su existencia.

De él, al ser uno de sus mayores tesoros, por ser su único hermano, quizás su primer mejor amigo, incluso antes que conociera a Li o siquiera que pensara en entrar en el ejercito o tal vez antes siquiera de alejarse de su hogar para encontrar algo en Azzarello, aunque en ese entonces no sabía que.... pero su hermano jamás le dejó solo, al contrario le apoyo y como se lo había agradecido en los tiempos de soledad....

Para ella, la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, alguien a quien nunca se imaginó conocer, que no le importaba si tenía dinero.... o que trabajara en una taberna como mesera... que solo se preocupaba y que parecía desvivirse por su comodidad y sus necesidades... que le había comprendido y le había dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar, tal vez la presionó un poco... pero ahora que lo pensaba era para su bien, por que no quería dejarla sola... simplemente por que la amaba, de verdad la amaba y hasta ahora lo comprendía con tal claridad.... que se arrepintió de todos sus rechazos, de su negación a algo con él.... por que desde antes pudo haber sido la mujer más feliz que hubiera en ese país, o en ese continente o en ese mundo....

-por favor Katsumi, cuídate mucho... no te desesperes seguro que cuando te vea se recuperará muy rápido....-sonrió amistosamente Sakura mientras abrazaba con dulzura a la joven que seguía sin parar de llorar.

Eriol recogió su equipaje y lo dio al conductor para que lo acomodara con lo demás:- es hora de irnos-le habló amablemente, le ayudó a subir al carruaje para que se sentase a un lado de Tomoyo, misma que le ayudaría en el viaje- muchas gracias por avisarle, Li-añadió mientras este se adelantaba hasta él.

-no se preocupe, Coronel-dijo con seriedad el Capitán- yo avisaré al General.... no sabemos si esos dos vayan a dar otra versión pero por si acaso informaré.

-de nuevo gracias-estrechó la mano de Shaoran con fuerza.

-espero que su hermano se encuentre bien-dijo con respeto mientras el militar subía y se sentaba frente a su esposa que abrazaba a una Katsumi llorosa. Eriol se despidió con el saludo militar el mismo que fue correspondido por Shaoran- Suerte, Coronel...

El Carruaje se alejó rápidamente....

****

-es hermosa, te lo digo-decía Mujo casi soñadoramente- es lo más bello que he visto...

-¿la domestica? ¿Estás jugando?-se sorprendió Akuma sin entender- ¿y la señora? ¿Como es?

-también es hermosa-respondió sin darle importancia- pero esa chica, la que llevaba el té a Li....-dejó su frase en el aire- aunque la esposa de Hiraguizawa tampoco estaba nada mal.... es preciosa.... me parece que esos dos idiotas no tienen para nada malos gustos....

-¡no seas estúpido!-reclamó molesto el otro mirando en todas direcciones antes de hablar- recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos, además tenemos todavía mucho trabajo.... ya sabemos donde viven y sus esposas, por lo que investigué en el batallón, Li se acaba de casar apenas el fin de semana... será muy divertido ver muerta a esa mujer.... luego mataremos a la esposa del Coronel...

-me parece que esta encinta-sonrió con malicia su compañero mientras ambos seguían cabalgando.

-no te parece, está encinta-dijo en tono obvio- pero....-sonrió- serán dos pájaros de un tiro....-rió por lo bajo- seremos recompensados y luego podré venir por mi dama y tú por tu... domestica... aunque si dices que la señora del idiota de Li es tan hermosa te podrías quedar con ella o con la del estúpido Hiraguizawa hay de donde escoger- dijo maléficamente.- depende de la lucha que den al tratar de llevárnoslas... – declaró riéndose y recordó un detalle ocurrido aquella tarde. -... mira que creerse que a dos simples soldados se les puede dar esa orden.....

-no creo que hayan dejado de sospechar-opinó Mujo- pero ni hablar... Melko nos recompensará.... así que hay que trabajar y encontrar la estrategia de esos dos...

****

-mi amor, casi no comiste....-susurró bajito cuando ambos estaban recostados en el lecho matrimonial, uno al lado del otro- ¿estás bien?-acarició su mejilla con ternura mientras la joven esposa asentía levemente y se acurrucaba cerca del pecho del hombre

-es solo que me preocupa Katsumi....-dijo con ojos cristalinos- es.... como.... ¿recuerdas cuando te hirieron?....-al ver como Shaoran asentía en silencio continuó.- yo sé muy bien lo que se siente, y me da pena por que ella no se merece algo como eso, es muy linda y...

Pero un dedo sobre sus labios le cayó:- tranquilízate, yo sé muy bien que no se lo merece.... y te prometo que voy a llegar al fondo de esto...-acarició sus cabellos mientras atrapaba la estrecha cintura de su mujer- y si encuentro que ha sido Corben...-gruñó pero calló al ver el rostro asustadizo de ella- pero tienes que confiar en que lo voy a resolver... el coronel, confía en mí y puedo asegurarte que, nos ha tocado personalmente. Investigaré aquí y te aseguro que, él investigará con tu hermano, los testigos... todos en la hacienda. No descansará y yo tampoco.

-yo confío en ti....-susurró mientras sonreía tenuemente- ...siempre lo he hecho....- la sinceridad en su voz era tan dulce como cualquier miel, además ¿por que desconfiar? Li siempre había demostrado ante todo la verdad tanto así que no había tardado casi nada en demostrar sus sentimientos antes de novios.... pero ahora siendo ya su esposo.... claro que no dudaría ¡después de que él confió en ella aun después de lo de Ran! ...claro que no le defraudaría... y esas palabras no fueron fingidas... por que la más simple verdad era todo aquello...

Shaoran emocionado besó sus labios con inusitada pasión, fue tan repentino que su corazón latiera así... tan rápido.... como si despertara con las palabras que fueron mágicas por así decirlo, y más si salían de los dulces labios de su amada Sakura, era un efecto que relajaba todo su cuerpo resumiéndolo todo en profunda felicidad.... pero a la vez se sentía completamente amado por ella, como si jamás hubiera existido un sujeto al que ella estuvo ligada.... se sentía estallar, era tan indescriptible la sensación.... que no podía hacer más que besarle y hacerle suya.... pero no solo con eso se conformaba,

sentía que no ponía su máximo esfuerzo... pues el trabajo casi no le dejaba tiempo para casi nada, pero ese pequeño respiro lo dejaba y lo dejaría exclusivamente para ella.... y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano para sus hijos compartiéndolos con ella.... cuando llegarán..... Aunque había que agregar que deseaba que esa pequeña criatura llegara lo más rápido posible.... sabía que Sakura sería completamente feliz.... estaba seguro.... y él... ¡claro que sería el hombre más feliz que esa tierra jamás hubiera pensado! ¡Un hijo! ¡Vaya que sonaba curioso! bueno, nunca había pensado en ser padre.... si había pensado muchas veces y desde Hikaru en el matrimonio pero nunca en que un niño pequeño le llamara "papá".... ¿pero cuando llegaría eso? Si la guerra iniciaba.... ¿cuando dejarían de ser una simple pareja de casados?.... pues a pesar de nombrarse como "la familia Li" faltaba ese pequeño detalle.... aun no estaban completos... pero ¿Sakura esperaría para ser madre hasta después de la guerra? ¿Deseaba su esposa ser madre? ¿Pronto? ¿Después de algunos años...?

pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la señora acariciaba con timidez –mientras se seguían besando- su cuello y uno de sus hombros, tratando de acercarlo más a ella, cosa que entusiasmó más al joven....

Al detenerse para poder respirar, el militar sonrió con calidez a la castaña la cual estaba sonrojada ante su valentía en acariciarle y besarle de esa manera, pues ni en la noche de bodas hizo algo como aquello... por que comenzaba a tener menos cohibición en aquellos momentos en que estaban completamente solos y tal vez hasta un poco relajados.... se sentía con la facilidad de gritar de felicidad por estar ahí, recostada a su lado mientras no paraba de abrazarle y ella tampoco le soltaba.... ¿acaso podría dejar alguna vez todo aquello? No, no se sentiría capaz de dejarle, por que ella lo sentía.... se daba cuenta.... comenzaba a necesitarlo.... necesitaba pensar en él para poder estar tranquila.... necesitaba estar con él para sentirse entera.... totalmente completa.... necesitaba sentir el simple contacto de su mano con la suya para sentir un escalofrío tan agradable.... uno del que jamás se quisiera deshacer cualquier mujer que estuviera.... bueno.... enamorada.... pero ¿ya estaba enamorada? La felicidad de verle entrar a la mansión.... la emoción de sentir sus manos.... ¿eso era amor? ¿Eso era estar enamorada... de verdad? ¿Y lo de Ran? ¿No estuvo enamorada de él? Por que también sentía emoción al verle incluso ahora, pero con Shaoran era incluso en estos momentos tan.... diferente que con palabras no se podría describir.... ¡se sentía tan dichosa a su lado! ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera quedado con Ran? ¿Sería tan feliz? ¿Y si no lo era?... ¿y si al estar con Azurite pensaba en Li?....

-es hora de que duerma, señora-sonrió mientras pasando su brazo por arriba de ella acercaba unas almohadas y las colocaba perfectamente tras la espalda de Sakura, quien le abrazaba del cuello, al colocar los almohadones no habría posibilidad de que la chica se alejara para nada de él, esta solo lanzó un risita divertida mientras Shaoran los cubría a ambos hasta la nariz, con las cuales jugó Sakura mientras acariciaba la de él con la de ella, Shaoran mientras ella se movía plantaba besos por todo su rostro y esta comenzaba a reír animadamente, hasta que sonrió soñadoramente cuando la cabeza de su esposo bajó y se perdió entre las sabanas y Sakura seguía riendo por las cosquillas de los tiernos besos sobre su cuerpo....

El rostro de Li regresó a los labios de la que era Kinomoto para besarles una y otra y otra vez, sin cansarse nunca, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría.

****

Eriol miraba con algo de pesadumbre a la joven que estaba a un lado de Tomoyo, la cual iba inquietantemente silenciosa, la misma que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, ya había pasado la media noche y ella aun parecía no querer dormir.... era sorprendente la lealtad que tenía por Aoshi....

-deberías descansar un poco, Katsumi-dijo pacientemente Tomoyo mientras le miraba intranquila- te ves un poco agotada....

-te digo que Aoshi se preocupará- apoyó el Coronel tratando de hacer reaccionar a la joven ama de llaves- creo que tanto a ti como a mi nos consta que no queremos hacerle pasar algún mal rato durante su in convalecencia....

La joven miró con sus ojos -algo ojerosos ya por el cansancio y la falta de descanso- al hombre, pero no abrió sus labios ni un milímetro, ya las lágrimas habían quedado aun lado ¿de que servía? Después de todo, en unas horas estaría al lado de él, haciéndole compañía.....

-"por lo menos tendré oportunidad de cuidarle"-había pensado alguna vez en ese largo trayecto.

-te lo suplico Katsumi-dijo con angustiada voz la señora Hiraguizawa- te enfermarás.....

Kirobe asintió lentamente y se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo de la ventana, donde recostó su cabeza y cubrió su cuerpo con el algo gastado abrigo que llevaba pero aun así se notaba más pálida de lo normal, tal vez el susto....

Tomoyo iba bien abrigada, ya no solo podía pensar en ella, sino en dos.... llevaba sus guantecitos blancos además del largo abrigo que cubría hasta sus tobillos, se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó junto a su marido mismo que le recibió, pero antes de que su mujer se pudiera acomodar en sus brazos, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba sobre el uniforme azul y lo colocó sobre la domestica, la cual había caído rendida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al regresar a su asiento abrazó con delicadeza a su amada quien tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con su acción

Ahora solo tenían que esperar a poder llegar a la haciendo Kinomoto....

****

-¿no ha regresado?-inquirió Melko dentro de su casa en el campamento, solo faltaban algunos días para poder llegar a la frontera y poder invadir Azzarello, Kogako hablaba de un soldado al cual había enviado a exterminar a un muchacho, el cual había avisado de su ataque a su hacienda....

-parece que está muerto, señor-informó el más allegado al hombre quien tenía pintado el rostro de seriedad- pero disparó al sujeto....

Melko le miró furioso por un momento.... y el hombre se dio cuenta de su enojo pero ¿ahora que le pasaba?

-¿sabes que pasaría si descubren que el inútil que mandaste era ciudadano de Corben?-preguntó molesto mientras daba tras cada palabra que pronunciaba un puñetazo, pero aquel hombre se quedó callado, sin darle un si o un no- ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! ¡¡¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SI SABES!!!

-no mi señor, no lo sé-contestó con respeto mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y es que Melko Kogako era todo un peligro

-¡¡¡nos podrían declarar la guerra antes de que llegáramos a la frontera!!!-dijo con exasperación mientras se sentaba en la única silla que tenía y que por cierto era muy elegante- si yo no estoy dirigiendo a mis tropas en el sur ¿donde estoy? Y ¿donde está medio ejercito? ¿Por donde más podrían pasar? ¡Oh claro por las montañas celestiales! ¡Manden llamar a los ejércitos del oeste y el norte!

-tal vez... ¿solo casualidad?-cuestionó con algo de diversión en su voz.

Pero su jefe más rápido sacó su arma con la cual apuntó directo a su cabeza....

-no juegues-dijo con voz ronca el General- y espero que no suceda lo que te dije..... Por que tú has sido el que mandó al imbécil ese.... si algo falla.... yo mismo te mataré.....

El carruaje avanzaba con gran rapidez por la neblina que se dispersaría en pocas horas cuando el amanecer llegara. La joven de ojos azules iba en silencio mientras vestía con sencillez ya que en su cabeza no había pensado colocarse alguna de las ropas nuevas adquiridas el día anterior. Solo quería llegar a la hacienda. En sus manos (cubiertas por unos guantes de encajes blancos), llevaba la nota de Aoshi. La verdad era, que estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa y asustada también. ¿Si algo le pasaba a Aoshi? Y si... ¿lo perdía? El solo pensar aquello hacía que silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

Tomoyo había caído abatida por el cansancio. ¡Pobre mujer! Viajando en aquel estado, pero Eriol no había podido hacerle cambiar de idea. Katsumi había despertado un par de horas antes pero Eriol, él no había dormido en toda la noche. Miraba por la ventana en silencio y tenía una mirada que, Katsumi nunca había visto en el Coronel. Una mirada que le preocupaba intensamente.

Eriol no se percataba de la mirada que la joven le dirigía. Miraba a la distancia: para su mente, llegaban nuevamente los recuerdos de la infancia al lado de su hermano; de sus intrigas juntos. Mas que todo, viéndole y burlándose de él cuando las chicas le perseguían y terminaba escondiéndole de las jóvenes.

-No se preocupe Coronel.- dijo Katsumi atrayendo su mirada y su mente al presente.- Conociendo a Aoshi, sabe que, es un luchador... – tratando de mantener la perspectiva positiva en todo el asunto, pero no evitar derramar unas lagrimas y sentir un enorme nudo en su estomago.

-Lo se Katsumi. Pero eso no me convence a mí del todo...- finalmente hablando con total confianza y notándose una cercanía de igualdad.

-Es que, no puede hacernos esto.- se acongojó la joven. Eriol le ofreció su pañuelo y ella lo tomó. A continuación, el Coronel, acomodó a Tomoyo en su asiento  
(la joven estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se percató), y se acomoda a su lado y le toma por el brazo recargándole en su hombro.- no puede...

Eriol notaba que la joven amaba a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas y el perderlo, no entraba en sus expectativas.

Tampoco en las de él.

-"hemos tenido piedad en los encuentros con Corben"- pensaba Eriol.- "Pero si algo le pasa a mi hermano pueden jurar que los cazaré uno por uno"- mientras consolaba a la joven Katsumi.

Era el amanecer cuando el carruaje se detuvo estrepitosamente en la hacienda Kinomoto. Tomoyo se despertó cuando se detuvieron. Miró a Katsumi con tristeza y su esposo descendió para ayudarles a bajar, notó como amanecía y la neblina aun en los alrededores.

-¿Nos están esperando?- preguntó. En ese instante, escucharon ruidos procedentes de la casa, y personas que se aproximaban con lámparas de aceite

-¡Hiraguizawa!- dijo una voz que Eriol reconoció inmediatamente. Acercándose con rapidez venía Yukito con rostro grave y dijo.- mandamos a buscar un doctor, ha perdido mucha sangre y...

-Pero ¿No está muerto, verdad?- escuchó la voz no venir de quien supuso que era la joven de la casa de Li. Ahí notó también a la prima de Touya. Los ojos de la joven estaban empapados y lo notó con las lámparas de aceite.

-Aun no...- dijo Yukito serenamente. Eriol respiró con cierta tranquilidad pero él le agregó. Mientras avanzaban declaró.- no le mentiré pero es muy malo... perdió mucha sangre y el médico dice que si se recupera, será un milagro...

-hay que mantener la esperanza que todo será para bien- dijo Tomoyo.

-llévanos a él- dijo Eriol seriamente.

****

Después de haber visto a su hermano, descansado y dejando a Tomoyo dormida en su recamara (ofrecida por Touya), ahora el joven Coronel estaba a solas con Touya y Yukito en el comedor.

Touya tenía frente a ellos, el mapa de la zona con incluso límites marcados de las propiedades inmediatas a la de los Kinomoto, Touya dio por explicarle los hechos.

En todo aquel tiempo, mantenía el silencio, escuchando lo que decía el cuñado de Shaoran Li.

-Vino a advertirnos...- dijo Touya después de un largo silencio. – y contando que se enfrentó a campo abierto con los ladrones...

-entonces ¿Mi hermano estaba seguro que eran de Corben?

-no. – Dijo Touya.- Pero si estaba seguro que no eran ladrones comunes... tiene un hermano muy valiente...- admirando al menor de los Hiraguizawas.-Quería tomar acción inmediatamente... avisar al señor Imperial. Pero las causas por las cuales, le atacaron justo al salir de aquí...

-¿Cómo?- preguntó absorto.- ¿No lo atacaron en la hacienda de ustedes?

-no- dijo serenamente—Fue por eso que pudimos darle aviso al doctor inmediatamente. Cualquiera creería que...

-lo quisieron matar.- dijo Eriol serenamente.- pero ¿por qué?

-Tal vez los relacionaron...- dijo Yukito atrayendo la mirada de Eriol.- Seamos claros, Coronel: usted y el Capitán Li son los personajes más conocidos en Azzarello y no nos olvidemos que, en Corben, ustedes han sido responsables de los fracasados atentados de invasión...

-los odian...- dijo Touya notándose frustración en sus palabras. "Claro-pensó Eriol.- Es el hermano de Sakura y Sakura está casada con Shaoran, harían cualquier cosa para lastimarlos..."

-o tal vez, lo siguieron de la propiedad a darnos aviso y temieron las represalias.- dedujo el hombre de cabellos platinos.

-Esperemos que Aoshi despierte y nos pueda decir quien lo atacó.

-hemos consultado sus hombres y todos dicen lo mismo... no saben quien pudo haberlo atacado. Su hermano, no tenía enemigos.- declaró Yukito.- hemos avisado a su asistente con un telegrama...esperamos que, haya recibido el mensaje a estas alturas.

****

El joven estaba sentado en el humilde despacho cuando leyó rápidamente el telegrama recibido en su ausencia.

Su jefe, Aoshi Hiraguizawa, estaba herido. No lo creía. Era un buen hombre. Pero ¿acaso tenía enemigos?

Soichiro estaba sentada enfrente a él cuando leyó la noticia.- Pero ¿Es muy grave?- preguntó la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-Aquí no lo dice.- declaró mirándole.- pero, si han mandado esto, es porque lo es... me piden que me haga cargo de sus negocios aquí, hasta su regreso- Declaró leyendo mas abajo.- que dispusieron de alguien de confianza para Kinomoto, en la hacienda del hombre...

La muchacha de cabellos dorados miró con intriga a su pretendiente. Era más de lo que pensaba. Trabajaba para otro hombre y al mismo tiempo, mantenía sus propiedades y negocios propios.

-¿por qué trabajas para él? preguntó para salir de sus dudas. Ran, levantó la mirada a ella.- Ciertamente, tienes lo necesario para hacer subir tus propiedades... ¿por qué trabajas para alguien como ese Hiraguizawa?

-Gracias a mi trabajo con él, pude sacar adelante la cosecha de este año. Me dio un adelanto cortésmente y sin intereses.- declaró sin tapujos y orgulloso de su labor a su lado.- ahora, tengo suficiente en el banco para la primavera, un poco mas de dinero y solo tengo que saldar mi deuda con él con trabajo.

-Si sigues así te enfermarás- declaró la muchacha.- Trabajas demasiado y ahora, con ese hombre enfermo...

El se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla haciéndole sentir como una tonta amateur. Con ternura ante su declaración dijo- solo tengo que llevar las riendas hasta que él se sienta mejor, es lo menos que puedo hacer...- sonrió con dulzura.

Ella le miró expectante no con orgullo o capricho en su mirada dijo por lo bajito.- Contéstame algo: -solicitó.- Tú, solicitaste el empleo con Hiraguizawa, ¿Por ella? –Ran se sorprendió con su deducción.- Lo hiciste para poder competir con los bienes de Li y que ella lo dejara... para casarse contigo ¿No?

-no importa ya. No mas...- ofreciéndole su brazo declaró.- Voy a acompañarte a tu casa-ella tomó su brazo.- tengo que llevar varios documentos al abogado de Hiraguizawa.

Ante su falta de respuesta, Soichiro se molestó, pero no dijo nada. Ciertamente, lo había hecho por la chica de ojos verdes y la sangre comenzó a calentarse mostrando unas mejillas bastante sonrosadas. Pero era de la ira.

Pero ahora, ella estaba con él. No sabía ni entendía aun porque ese ataque de desprecio por Sakura Kinomoto. Tal vez porque estaba ahora con Shaoran Li, pero meditó unos minutos del brazo de Ran y negó con su cabeza.

¡No podía creerlo! Su corazón incluso, se detuvo por un segundo al percatarse de aquella sensación maravillosa que le aclaró su ser pero también, le llenó por primera vez de algo que, no podía creer. Que jamás había sentido pero le huía: temor al rechazo.

Se había enamorado de Ran Azurite. Le miró un instante. Notó entonces, lo que Sakura Kinomoto notó en él cuando se enamoró de él si tan acaso, se enamoró: su dulzura, gentileza, calidez y sencillez.

Eran cualidades de las cuales cualquiera podía enamorarse.

Entonces el temor se apoderó de su ser: Ella tenía secretos; secretos oscuros y peligrosos que le sentenciarían a la muerte si alguna vez, salían a la luz.

El sol a pesar del intenso frío de esa mañana de invierno, brilló en su máximo esplendor como nunca le había visto... y más después de haber perdido el conocimiento como lo había hecho todo de pronto se le había oscurecido y ahora daba gracias que pudiera ver ese brillo aunque gracias a las elegantes cortinas casi traslúcidas no podía sobresalir tanto.... pero con eso por ahora se conformaba... con sus ojos recorrió la habitación al no reconocerla como suya, pues moverse de una forma total le causaba – ya lo había comprobado- gran dolor.... pero entonces su mirada se topó con una figura pequeña que miraba por otra ventana, tenía una especie de chalina sobre el elegante y gran vestido, mientras el cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto, pero no veía su rostro y aun así sabía quien era....

-¿Katsumi?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras se sentaba sobre el lecho con lentitud.

Se imaginaba que debía de estar alucinando.

La bella joven volteó asombrada, su cabello completamente lacio, brillante, sedoso y perfectamente cepillado se movió junto a ella, pareciendo pesado para su cuerpo, los brillantes ojos azules, tan claros como cualquier cielo limpio brillaron gentilmente al encontrarse con los azul oscuro del muchacho herido que debajo de sus ropas para dormir tenía vendas.

La chica se acercó lentamente y con timidez para colocar una de sus finas, blancas y pequeñas manos sobre las columnas de maderas que sostenían el dosel de la inmensa cama, el apuesto joven notaba más clara su piel tal vez por lo oscuro de su vestido azul y sus labios parecían pintados delicadamente haciendo que se vieran más rojos y dulces, las pestañas largas llegaron casi hasta sus mejillas cuando cerró sus ojos con alivio al verle despierto.

-buenos días, Aoshi-sonrió con vergüenza mientras un mechón rebelde regresaba a su lugar mientras lo colocaba tras su oreja- me alegra que estés bien... todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

-pero....-Hiraguizawa le miró confundido- ¿que haces aquí?- aun observándole incrédulo. ¡Que decir de aturdido!

Una risita por parte de ella hizo sentir muy tonto al joven ¿estaría mal lo que preguntó?

-vine a ver como estabas....-dijo sonrojada levantando un poco el vestido para poder caminar. Su mirada curiosa sobre la chica y aquella vestimenta, hizo que ella adivinara su curiosidad y agregó.- me lo prestó la señora Tomoyo, me queda un poco grande por su estado.... pero.... ella ha cumplido muy bien lo que tú le pediste, pero me avisaron que te hirieron.... y no pude evitar asustarme y no me dio tiempo de nada ni de empacar una maleta decente.... traje mis trajes de siempre pero la señora Tomoyo insistió y....-hablaba atropelladamente mientras su timidez volvía a salir- y luego yo me di cuenta de algo muy importante... y tenía tantas ganas de escribirte, pero llegó tu carta antes de tu noticia y la señora Sakura me ayudó... todo pasó deprisa y yo... yo...- colocando su rostro rojo como una cereza.

Ahora era Aoshi el que reía a sus anchas por el nerviosismo de la joven

-a final de cuentas me gusta que estés aquí...-sonrió de oreja a oreja. Extendió su mano a la joven y esta la aferró con una sonrisa y no le soltó en un buen rato que permanecieron en silencio. Katsumi iba a decir algo cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

Tocaron la puerta y Katsumi con una hermosísima sonrisa permitió el paso al hermano del administrador

-¡Aoshi!!-entró entusiasmado mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza mientras este hacia lo mismo con un mohín de alegría- nos angustiaste.... además de que tardaste muchísimo en despertar...

-¿tardé?-preguntó sin entenderles mientras notaba como Kirobe asentía a lado de su hermano.

-estuviste inconsciente tres días....-dio por respuesta ella respirando tranquila de que esos días tan infelices hubieran pasado como agua por sus dedos- pensábamos que te quedarías así para siempre... no te movías para nada.... parecía como si no respiraras.... como si... no tuvieras vida...

Aoshi se asombró ante todo aquello y miró de nuevo a su hermano.

-si permanecías así más tiempo....-bajó su vista y enfocó su mirada en el suelo para levantarla con serenidad- bien te podríamos haber dado por muerto... tu herida fue tan profunda que el médico no pensaba en la posibilidad de alcanzar a salvarte.... perdiste muchas sangre.... pero veo que te has recuperaste mejor de lo que nadie podría esperar....

-fue un milagro-sonrió ya con confianza Katsumi mientras acomodaba en sus manos las orillas de la bonita chalina un poco más clara que su vestido azul nocturno.... sin llegar para nada al negro....

-¿y Tomoyo?-preguntó sonriente el hermano del Coronel mientras las señora brillaba por su ausencia- ¿no vino con ustedes?-inquirió extrañado.

-claro que vino-le reprochó el militar- está descansando mientras teje un poco para el bebé... te cuidábamos entre todos, imponiendo nuestra presencia a Kinomoto. Pero me pidió que te dijera que de un momento a otro vendrá a visitarte....

-me alegra que también haya venido-dijo con tranquilidad- con la situación es lógico que la traigas contigo pero Eriol, ella está encinta ¿que vas a hacer cuando su estado.... sea más avanzado? ¿Cuándo la situación en la capital con Corben, empeore?

Eriol Hiraguizawa se quedó callado, sin una respuesta por primera vez en su vida.... ¡y eso era algo bastante raro! Por que normalmente imponía una respuesta para todo pero ahí Katsumi Kirobe sonrió y serenó al militar dándole la respuesta a su problema.

-yo le cuidaré-dijo de pronto emocionada- ¡estoy segura que mi señor Li jamás se negaría a aceptar a la señora Tomoyo en su casa, no solo por apreciarle a usted señor, sino también por que la señora Sakura la quiere mucho! ¡Son tan buenas amigas!

Ambos Hiraguizawas sonrieron ante la idea de la mujer que parecía entusiasmada por su propia conjetura- bueno, será una buena idea- declaró Eriol aliviado ante la buena salud de su hermano.- Tal vez, cuando te puedas mover un poco mas, lo correcto será, emprender el camino a la ciudad de Azzarello.- y brillándole la mirada con picardía.- así podrás hospedarte con Li también...

-¿Queeeeeeee??- se escucharon dos voces al unísono. Y ambos dueños, estaban rojitos de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, no me sirves mucho así herido para cuidar de mi esposa en casa... y hablemos claro, tendrán que cuidarte... al menos por un tiempo. Dudo mucho que el capitán se niegue...- viendo a su hermano sonrojado.- ¿tienes algún problema con ello?-preguntó su hermano con inocencia.

Aoshi negó con su cabeza.

-bueno, me voy con la señora Tomoyo para ayudarle con el estambre-sonrió y con su mano se despidió de Aoshi el cual se sonrojó ante la mirada maliciosa que Eriol le lanzó al verle sonreír mientras la chica desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta de madera que era grande como toda la habitación en general.

-no hagas eso- dijo Aoshi mirándole sonrojado.- haces verme como si hiciera algo malo...- aun Eriol continuaba con una sonrisa.

-Es que lo siento... pero por un instante, pensé que, interrumpí algo...-mirándole con una sonrisa.- Al menos, dime que te alegra verla...

Asintió diciéndole.- Pero no tienes porque recriminarme con tu mirada. Incluso cuando me miras así.- acomodándose en el lecho y no eivitando hacer una mueca- es como si me hicieras pensar que hago algo malo.

-me divierto contigo. Como en los viejos tiempos.- ayudándole a acomodarse a su hermano menor.- Solo me alegro que estés bien – dijo sentándose al lado de la cama de su pariente.- ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para decirme que pasó?

Aoshi frunció su mirada (que fue muy parecida a la de Eriol en el carruaje cuando iba a la hacienda Kinomoto).

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido, poco a poco, invadieron su mente.

****

-buenos días Capitán-saludó por los pasillos el General mientras ambos iban a opuestas direcciones- ¿no ha sabido nada del Coronel Hiraguizawa?

-me temo que no-respondió el hombre con el mismo semblante serio pero con serenidad y amabilidad habló. El Capitán siguió su camino después de dedicarle el saludo militar

El General siguió avanzando mientras hojeaba varios documentos en sus manos, así tan pronto leyó una de esas hojas llamó al joven: -¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Li!!

El hombre se detuvo mientras el General se acercaba rápidamente a él

-mire, tengo que salir de Ghibli solo por hoy, tengo que ir a revisar las armas de Ghibli mandé un escrito hace poco con la solicitud necesaria para los superiores pero me parece que no ha llegado hasta hoy...- ahí alzó una ceja sin entender ¿iba a revisar? ¿Que no habían mandado a Akuma y Mujo?- y el Coronel no se encuentra ¿podría hacerme el favor de pasar con los médicos militares? Me parece que tenían algo que mostrarme... no perderá mucho tiempo, se lo encargo-dio unas palmadas duras en la espalda del muchacho y se alejó por los pasillos dejando a un atónito Li

-esto es bastante extraño....

La joven ingresó en la alcoba notando a la esposa de Coronel, tejiendo con rapidez unas piezas pequeñas, que se notaban que era para el futuro hijo de Eriol. Su sonrisa fue delatora a los ojos de su futura hermana política.- Aoshi despertó- dijo Tomoyo descubriendo el porque de la alegre mirada de la joven doncella. Katsumi asintió y por primera vez, sintió el peso en su cuerpo por el cansancio.

-¿ya Eriol lo sabe?

-Si- declaró la joven.- ahora mismo, conversan a solas...- tomando el estambre y comenzando a deshacerlo para ayudar a la mujer.

-me alegro por Eriol. Quiere mucho a Aoshi. Se que hubiera estado inconsolable si lo hubiera perdido de esta manera.

La chica no asintió. Observaba a la joven de ojos azules continuar su labor.

-Iré a ver si en las cocinas, tienen algo para que coma... debe de estar muerto de hambre...- declaró Katsumi.

-Estará bien- dijo Tomoyo.- tu quédate aquí conmigo y descansa- dijo sonriéndole.- se que no dormías ni de noche por estarle cuidando...- sonrojando a la chica.- Eriol me contó que te encontró las dos noches velando su descanso... ya lo has cuidado bastante y es hora que se cuide solo. Aquí contigo, no dudo que en dos días se ponga de pie para marcharse con nosotros a la ciudad... no se en verdad, porque te pesa tanto que Aoshi te pretenda, cuando se nota que lo amas...- encontrándose con la mirada de la jovencita- demasiado, debo añadir.

-es que yo... no quería pero después, pasó.-dijo con atropello.- Entonces, al ocurrirle esto...- no terminó de decir.

-lo comprendo a la perfección. Y ya creo que, hemos hablado bastante del tema... –sonrió entusiasta- ahora, lo que falta es que, en Azzarello se enteren que Aoshi está bien.- poniéndose de pie.- Iré a buscar a Touya... para que mande un telegrama...

-Creo que salió con el Señor Tsukishiro.- declaró Katsumi.- ¿Quiere que vaya yo a enviarlo?

-¡por supuesto que no!- declaró algo sorprendida.- bien, hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar: una dama como nosotras, no van a hacer ese tipo de encargos. Nos exponemos a comentarios impropios de hombres no tan cultos...

-He tratado con esos hombres que llama usted así, desde que trabajaba en la Taberna- declaró a la defensiva Kirobe-a sus comentarios, no les prestaba atención en ese entonces. Además, este asunto es más urgente...

-pero no estás en la taberna o en todo caso, trabajas allí. Eres la joven prometida de un Hiraguizawa...- sonrojándole.-aunque aun dudes. Hay que cultivarte un poco y pulirte en ese aspecto. Eres educada, pero hay que refinarte para ser toda una dama de sociedad...

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó con pesar. – es que, no me malinterprete pero no soy como usted o la Señora Sakura en eso de modales. Estoy hecha para servir y punto. ¡Y un día en hacer nada, es un día desperdiciado!

-pues no vamos a desperdiciar el día- sonrió Tomoyo poniéndose de pie.- vamos al comedor y aprenderás lo básico- entusiasta ante tal pupila.-Cuando termine contigo te comportarás como cualquier dama de Sociedad. Ya lo verás...

Kirobe, le siguió el paso, pero no del todo convencida.

Mujo esperaba sin éxito al lado de su compañero (ambos vistiendo los uniformes de Azzarello), delante de la casa de Li para mostrarle las jóvenes que habitaban la casa, pero no habían tenido suerte.

Katsumi no estaba en la ciudad y Sakura, no salía de la casa sin su compañera. Esos días los había permanecido en su casa, tratando de no aburrirse en su soledad.

-Creo que fue tu imaginación – declaró Akuma impaciente. Habían ido dos días seguidos sin resultados.- ya creo que aun sospechan de nosotros... ¿Qué esperamos? Debemos ir al regimiento...

-Si – dijo finalmente el otro subiendo a su corcel.- Vamos... tenemos que dar frente para que el Capitán no sospeche mas de nosotros...

Fue entonces cuando, notaron que un carruaje era estacionado frente a la casa.- Espera- dijo Akuma señalando.- ha llegado alguien...

Ahí fue que notaron la salida de la joven de ojos verdes y estrecha cintura, ataviada con un hermoso traje color amarillo pastel y quien dio su mano al cochero para que, le ayudara a subir el mismo.

-esa es...- dijo Mujo sonriendo y notando la mirada del otro.- esa es la esposa del Capitán...

-¡Me lleven los rayos!- dijo el otro admirado de la belleza de la jovencita-. Es hermosísima... pero le falta algo...- mirándole cerrar su sombrillita e inmediatamente dándole indicación al cochero.- ciertamente la me atrae es la chica de rojo....

-Pues mira, no se tu- dijo el otro viendo el coche ponerse en marcha.- pero Melko quiere la cabeza de ellos o por lo menos, ellos vivos para matarlos personalmente... o eso he escuchado... la del Coronel, si se enteran que está encinta, es una sentencia de muerte... la otra, es hermosa... pero será una viuda muy pronto...

-¡es una pena!- declaró el otro subiendo su corcel finalmente.- siendo tan hermosa, tan joven, viuda a tan temprana edad...

-he ahí el problema de amar en tiempos de guerra- rió el otro.- o por lo menos, de militares...

-¿Qué sabes de tu dama de rojo?

-Pocas cosas- dijo Akuma sonriéndole – se llama Soichiro... y no vive muy lejos de aquí...

-eso es bueno.- dijo el otro sonriéndole.- ya sabes donde vive...

-si, pero hay un problema...

-¿Problema?

-se dice que anda con alguien...

-¿Cuándo ha sido problema para ti eso?

Rió Akuma para declarar—No, nunca...

****

El carruaje se detuvo y en pocos momentos, la joven salía a la puerta principal. Cuando tocó con sus nudillos, notó a la mujer que siempre abría la puerta quien sonrió al verle.- ¡Niña Sakura!

-Hola- saludó la chica.- ¿Están papá y Kaho en casa?

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Kaho yendo a recibirla al escuchar su voz. En sus delicadas manos, había un libro.- ¡Que contenta estoy de verte! – Declaró.- No te veíamos desde tus bodas...

La chica sonrojada declaró.- esteeee...si... he estado ocupada....- una gota resbaló por su cabeza.

-Recuerda que hablas conmigo.- sonrió la mujer mostrando la sortija de bodas que le obsequió Touya.- Se lo que es eso... Vamos-levándole del brazo.- papá se pondrá contento de verte...

Madame Suu observó todo aquel despliegue de cariño con el más profundo rencor desde el pasamano de las escaleras.

_-¿Cómo es que Kaho no murió?-_ se preguntó la mujer con curiosidad- _Ese veneno podía matar un caballo... tengo que andarme con cuidado... no es el momento ni la ocasión para ser negligentes. – _marchándose a su recamara.

_ Continuará...._

_hola gente!! La verdad es que me adelanto un poco para actualizar, en esos arranques locos U pero así las cosa es... jej__e_

_la verdad es que me quedé un poco tristona por que, bueno, el capi anterior no tuvo la atención que yo me imaginaba o tal vez solo soñaba... jii.. Pero espero ya la cosa cambie con este (ESPERO). La verdad también es que me encuentro muy emocionada, por que he encontrado una imagen linda de Shaoran ¡¡waaa! .. Bueno, en el próximo capi tal vez encontrarán algo romántico, esta bien, si romántico ("que raro") pero les aseguro que los siguientes capis, estarán muy que muy emocionantes ¡¡así que no se los pierdan!! _

_Les envío muchos saludos a todas las personitas que se molestaron, e invirtieron un minuto de su ocupada agenda para escribir un review diciendo que todo iba bien. Saluditos especiales a mi miguis Gaba :P y a Crystal quien se encarga de verificar que todo vaya bien en cuanto a la redacción. Etc, etc._

_Ahora mismo he estado algo ocupada, he entrado a la preparatoria, pero está muy que muy pesada, entonces tengo que dedicarle tiempo, y no puedo poner la misma atención en el fic. Pero más que eso, por ahora, tendré que atender problemas con el fic, sobre sus capítulos siguientes, puesto que, no había pensado que el final se me viniera tan complicado. Ahora solo espero poder hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien, por eso esto es un aviso: tal vez tarde más de lo normal para sacar el siguiente, puesto que tengo terminar el siguiente (no se quejen así trabajo!!) gracias a esa forma de escribir, no tardo tanto en la actualización, a menos que el siguiente no me salga (el siguiente del siguiente)_

_Otra cosa es que necesito saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia y si no están de acuerdo con algo... o si les parece... no sé. Cualquier comentario es bueno y muy bien aceptado así que solo manden un review, aunque sea para saber que existen. _

_El que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse_

_T-T pero me tengo que ir jojo_

_Nos veremos en el próximo capi!!! _

_¡ah! Y por cierto ¡feliz noche de brujas! O de muertos o lo que celebren en su país_

_Lady silvermoon14_

**"**_**El tiempo se detuvo desde el día en que soñé con el cielo.... contigo..."** (hey! esto es de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLE, que a su vez, es de las famosas y talentosas CLAMP ¡¡no es mío!!)_

_p.d. lo que sucede es que me gusta mucho ver esta clases de cosas al final de los fics. Jojojo :P_


	18. La venganza de Suu

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra**_

_**Por Ladysilvermoon14**_

_**Cap. 18: La venganza de Suu**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Suu marchaba hacia su habitación, la misma que compartía con Fujitaka, pero se detuvo.... ¿por que no fastidiar un poco? No tenía nada mejor que hacer.... solo le quedaba que Sato terminara todo lo que ya había comenzado y luego se encargaría de la Señora Li y Kinomoto.....

Sakura entró a la mansión junto con Kaho, mientras platicaban animadamente, mientras ella bajaba silenciosa las escaleras, cuando estuvo por fin en la planta baja se interpuso en su camino, sonrió con algo de malicia:- ¡muy buenas tardes, querida Sakura!-dijo alegría falseada

Li le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada, que denotaba la molestia que sentía al verle....- ¿no me saludas?-preguntó con voz exageradamente ofendida, se notaba su plan de querer irritar a la esposa del militar

-buenas tardes, Suu-dijo con frialdad para gran sorpresa de la pareja de su padre:- si me permites, vengo a ver a mi padre y a Kaho... no precisamente a ti.....

Kaho le miraba sorprendida ¡vaya que el matrimonio había asentado completamente a Sakura de una manera que jamás se hubiera imaginado!

-pero que insolente te has vuelto, muchachita-dijo con los dientes apretados- se ve que tu marido te da....-pero ahí Sakura le miró con un poco más de rencor.

-te voy a pedir que no menciones a mi esposo-dijo con seriedad- yo no te lo permito...

La cien de la mujer estaba tan hinchada ¡¿quien se creía?! ¡¿Quien se creía al hablarle como a una igual?!

-creo que no te entiendo...-dijo desentendiéndose- ¿no me lo permites?

-creo que su esposa soy yo ¿no?-sonrió sarcástica.

-gracias a mi le conociste-dijo como si con eso tomara la ventaja en la pequeña discusión- ¿o ya se te olvidó?

-claro que no lo he olvidado-dijo no afectándole el comentario, pero si causando que Kaho levantara una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería- ¿sabes? Te lo agradezco infinitamente... y tan bien lo recuerdo que por eso mismo no quiero que le pronuncies...

Suu rugió por lo bajo mientras Sakura le pasaba de largo mientras sonreía a la esposa de su hermano con confianza y esta le respondía ¡vaya con la niña!

Kaho tocó la puerta del despacho con suavidad escuchándose un adelante, ambas mujeres entraron, el salón que era por demás amplio mostraba el elegante escritorio de su amado padre, donde también habían varios libreros llenos de volúmenes realmente gruesos, su padre no alzó la mirada hasta que ellas se acercaron más, se alegró de ver a su amada hija, se levantó y rodeó el elegante y bonito escritorio de finas maderas.

-¡Sakura!-dijo con afabilidad y alegría, que era tan perceptible en su varonil voz, el abrazo entre padre e hija conmovió a Kaho quien tan solo sonrió aprobatoriamente- mi amada hija.... –besó con ternura la mejilla de ella, mientras esta hacía lo mismo. Fujitaka tomó con delicadeza su mano y la dirigió hasta uno de los asientos de pieles que estaban frente al mueble, hizo lo mismo con Kaho para luego sentarse frente a ella en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba- me alegra tanto verte... le comentaba ayer a Kaho que en casa se siente tu ausencia...

-¡ay papá!-se acongojó con una sonrisa tímida- ¡yo también te he extrañado mucho!

-¿te ha ido bien?-preguntó el hombre interesado por la nueva vida de su niña- me han comentado que las cosas con Corben han empeorado día a día últimamente... Espero que Shaoran también se encuentre bien...

-si que lo ha estado-rió animada- ¡y soy tan feliz, papá! ¡Shaoran es tan lindo conmigo....!-dio un suspiro de felicidad mientras se abrazaba con fuerza recordando los cálidos brazos de él- su madre se fue después de la boda, por mala suerte Mei Ling no quiso quedarse un tiempo más... pero hemos estado muy bien...

-me alegro-dijo satisfecho por la respuesta

-pero.... hace tres días.... o cuatro hirieron al hermanito del esposo de Tomoyo: El Coronel Hiraguizawa-dijo con tristeza- hubieras visto a la pobre Katsumi... pero Shaoran y el señor Hiraguizawa están muy molestos... piensan que fue Corben....

-¿fue atacado en Ghibli?-preguntó interesado Fujitaka.

-no.... me parece que fue en la hacienda de mi hermano... o en los alrededores...-explicó para añadir:- no sé que haría ahí, si iba a ver a mi hermano y a Yukito o ya los había visto... no estoy perfectamente enterada, espero que Shaoran se entere pronto de algo...

Kaho y su suegro intercambiaron miradas significativas. Claramente, para no preocuparles, Touya no había comentado nada en sus cartas desde la hacienda. Todo parecía llevarse a la perfección. Seguramente, lo hizo para no mortificarles.

-ya verás que todo se solucionará-tranquilizó Kaho a Sakura sonriente- ya verás que nada malo pasa... ¿no tienen hambre?-notó como la chica y el padre de Touya negaban con una risita- ¿no? yo tengo un poquito... ¿no quieren que les traiga nada?-ambos volvieron a negar- bueno, regresaré después, les traeré una limonada...-en un momento estuvieron solos, mientras Kaho salía, la hermana de Touya podía notar que la figura de la mujer ya era diferente y su vientre ya estaba abultado, mucho más que el de Tomoyo, ambos bebés tenía por lo menos tres o cuatro meses de diferencia... pero a Kaho le sentaba muy bien y su rostro se notaba tan sereno y tan hermoso ¡seguro era su mejor faceta! Y más al ser su primer hijo, seguro Touya debía estar completamente loco de felicidad...

Si ella... Bueno... ¿quedara encinta? ¡No es que se cerrara al mundo por que sabía mejor que nadie que esa posibilidad existía! Pero...si tuviera un hijo... ¿Shaoran sería feliz?

Como si Fujitaka leyera su mente sonrió comprensivo:- ser padres es lo mejor que a los seres humanos les puede pasar... –atrayendo su juvenil y curiosa mirada- cuando nació tu hermano y cuando naciste tú, tu mamá y yo no podíamos estar más felices y no podíamos terminar de bendecir a la vida por tan maravillosos hijos, tu hermano siendo como él solo sabe... ya me entiendes... y tú con tu dulzura y gentileza.... que alumbraron nuestra vida.... que alumbraron la de ella, antes de que partiera....

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor y momentáneo entre ambos. Fujitaka rememoraba la vida con su Nadeshiko.

-papá: yo también te quiero mucho y quiero mucho a mi mamá-sonrió inspirando confianza- seguro Touya siente lo mismo y ahora que se acerca su hora de ser padre, lo siente con mayor fuerza por que va a enfrentar el mismo reto que tú, aunque Kaho este a su lado siempre... y aunque venga más de un bebé... seguro mi hermano nunca va a dejar de sentir esa emoción...

-no, nunca te cansas-añadió mirando fijamente a su hija y sonrió- y creedme que tú tampoco lo harás cuando tu turno llegue-ahí la muchacha se sonrojó- si no es que ya lo estás....

-¡papá!-dijo morada- claro que no... aunque... en realidad- una gota surgió en su cabeza.-no sabría decirte...- falta de aire.- bueno... Me gustaría...

-te entiendo para estos temas es mejor si hablaras con tu madre o con la misma Kaho o Tomoyo-se disculpó algo apenado por haber sonrojado a su niña.

-no papá, no es nada de eso....-rió bajito- pero es que me has sorprendido con tu comentario....-su hermoso rostro se volvió a poner rojito- pero yo iba a decir que me gustaría mucho darle un bebé a Shaoran... a sido tan bueno conmigo... y bueno... a mi también me gustaría.... pero creo que no debemos presionarnos...

-no me quiero imaginar la cara de tu hermano cuando lo anuncies... -rió con ganas al lado de su hija- ...ya compadezco al pobre de Shaoran...

-¿y que hacías antes de que llegara?-preguntó mirando los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio de su padre cambiando el tema sin intención.

-revisando cuentas-dijo de pronto serio- no sé por que las deudas son tan grandes, no recuerdo haber gastado tanto en estos últimos años... excepto con sus bodas...

Ahí Sakura recordó a lo que venía... ya había tomado una decisión sobre Suu y no se iba a arriesgar a que siguiera tratando a su padre como cuenta bancaria, además no corría riesgos, Shaoran le protegería ¿verdad? Y seguro que su padre le creería o por lo menos la duda se crearía en su cabeza.... entonces si que esa señora tendría problemas, tantos como los que ya había causado en su corazón hacía meses atrás y quería evitar futuros conflictos por haber callado tanto tiempo...

-papá... lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado-dijo tomando su mano, pero lo que sorprendió a Fujitaka fueron más sus palabras repentinamente serias como las de él- y espero me creas...

-sabes que siempre voy a creer lo que tú me digas...-inspiró la confianza para que su hija siguiera. Preocupado por el bienestar de uno o ambos hijos.- ¿qué pasa hija? ¿es acaso tu hermano... o tu acaso? Me acabas de decir que las cosas van bien con tu esposo pero...-pero la chica negaba con su rostro.

-papá: Suu fue quien me involucró forzosamente con Shaoran desde un principio...-confesó con dolor- yo no te dije nada al principio ni le acusé por que además me amenazó... con tantas cosas que no quería dar ni un solo paso en falso, que pudiese afectarlos... a todos mis seres queridos.-dijo más a modo de disculpa, todo lo había confesado atropelladamente.

-¿de que hablas, Sakura?-preguntó inquieto, meditando las palabras de ella y sin entenderles en una totalidad.

-lo que te estoy diciendo es que: mis sentimientos estaban dirigidos a otro hombre, no tan rico como ella deseaba injustamente. No vale la pena contarte nada de eso, pero ella descubrió mis sentimientos y me vi en la obligación de romper mi amor con aquella persona .-notando como su padre no daba crédito a sus palabras y sintiéndose avergonzada.- me dolió mucho, eso si. Pero yo no conocía a Shaoran en ese entonces y Suu me obligó a salir con Shaoran, sin estar él enterado-le justificó- él se enteró mucho después, poco antes de la boda y por que yo se lo dije...y yo aun así acepté casarme con él, no me obligó...-dijo con preocupación por la reputación de su esposo ante su padre.

-¿que Suu te... obligó?-repitió no creyéndolo- ¿por que?

-eso no tiene sentido contártelo del todo, por que ahora no vale la pena....-dijo con sinceridad- hace ya tantos meses... que ya no me duele pensar en eso...-sonrió para calmar a su alarmado padre- te lo puedo asegurar por que vivo feliz a lado de mi esposo...-estrechando aun mas sus manos junto a las de su progenitor y sonriendo sutilmente.- si extrañara ese sentimiento... no podría vivir tan contenta como hoy lo hago... quizás ese sentimiento...quizás el primer sentimiento que sentía de esa magnitud... pero me fue arrebatado... y gracias a ello pude sentir otras cosas...-continuó ante la cara atónita de Kinomoto- pero las razones de Suu me son muy claras.... tu dinero ya no le bastaba.... ahora mismo lo puedes ver en esas cuentas....-dijo señalando los papeles- todas esas son deudas de Suu; pensó que yo era la mejor solución ya que no podía influenciar en Touya ¿Comprendes? Touya ya estaba a punto de desposar a Kaho y de todas maneras mi hermano no se deja influenciar, entonces fue cuando conoció a Shaoran: en la boda de Touya ¿por que crees que le ayudó?: cuando le invitó a cenar la primera vez..... Seguro que tuvo que haberle animado para que me dijera algo... eso no lo se, y tampoco le pediré a Shaoran que me lo diga por que se que se enfadaría... Suu creyó entonces que Shaoran al estar casado conmigo tendría algún tipo de obligación en concederle y ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara...Y supongo que eso pensaba hacer... Suu simplemente...- dudando usar aquella frase pero la voluntad se vio vencida por la desesperación.- ella simplemente, me vendió al mejor postor, pero Shaoran era inocente en todo el asunto.- viendo como su padre colocaba un rostro que jamás había visto.-¡ay papá, disculpame por no habértelo dicho antes! Pero es que no quería que te alteraras...

-¡¿como no me voy a alterar?!-casi gritó el hombre entre sorprendido y molesto pero entonces miró su rostro angustiado- hija, debiste decírmelo en le momento mismo en que todo comenzó... Si yo hubiera sabido todo desde el principio jamás hubiera permitido que salieras con Shaoran y...

-lo hice para que no estuvieras triste. Porque pensé que Suu ocupaba un vacío que había dejado por Mamá cuando murió pero no es así. Noto que no eres tan feliz con ella.- haciendo una pausa.- con respecto a Shaoran y yo, no me arrepiento-dijo con algo de vergüenza reflejado en sus mejillas- por que gracias a eso, pude ver que tan lindo era mi esposo... de sentir el amor de tantas maneras cuando salíamos o incluso ahora que mi matrimonio esta junto a él...-se sonrojó levemente- ...lo que siento es más grande de lo que nunca me pude haber imaginado-ahora parecía que hablaba más para ella misma que para su padre- por que no me había dado cuenta antes... por que esto que siento.... lo sentía ya un poco antes de la boda... pero lo que siento... **_"¿es amor?"_**-dentro de su cabeza se formuló esa pregunta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿segura que no es este?-preguntó Katsumi mientras estaba sentada en el amplio comedor, y aun lado de ella se encontraba Tomoyo, de pie mientras intentaba instruirle, la joven domestica tenía delante un pequeño pastelito, había por lo menos seis cubiertos de cada lado del plato, frente había un poco de pollo y algo de ensalada o lo que había sido pollo y ensalada por que ahora no quedaba nada, de poco en poco se lo fue comiendo hasta no dejar nada, además de su fina copa que estaba llena de agua, la chica había alzado una de las cucharitas medianas de todas las que tenía en su poder, la bajó al ver la negación de Tomoyo, y tomó otro- ¿podría ser esta?-preguntó mostrándole una más grande.

-no, es la más curveada además de ser más chiquita-dijo pasándole el pequeño cubierto- al comer tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza, tienen también que ser pequeños pedazos para que tus mejillas no se vean abultadas por la comida.

Katsumi asintió confundida.

-también cada vez que dejes algún cubierto procura limpiar tus labios con la servilleta que esta sobre tus rodillas-dijo señalando la prenda, la señora de Eriol avanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación- veamos que más te pueden servir para practicar...

Kirobe se sentía llena hasta la garganta, incluso todavía no podía terminar con ese pequeño postre...

-**_"tal vez aprender a ser una dama de "sociedad" sea más difícil de lo que pensé...."_**-pensó en un suspiro mientras se levantaba para acompañar a la mujer y que por lo menos la comida le bajara un poco: según las reglas de etiqueta, no se debía beber nada hasta que todos los alimentos fueran totalmente agotados...

Mientras Tomoyo se sentía en las nubes. Ciertamente, esto era un deber que le llenaba de placer y la joven era lista_.-"Aprenderá muy pronto todo lo que hay que saber"_- mirando de reojo a la joven.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shaoran entró a la habitación junto con otros hombres que traían puestos un delantal blanco, que tenía manchas de todo tipo de colores oscuros, parecían bastante intelectuales, uno que parecía ser el más grande llevaba unos lentes ligeramente graduados, además de que sus cabellos blancos estaban peinados hacia atrás, mientras el otro siendo un poco más joven, en sus cabellos ya querían surgir aquellos blancos cabellos y no usaba gafas algunas, ambos vestían elegantemente a pesar de traer sobre aquellas ropas las de su trabajo.

-son estos, capitán-informó el más viejo notándose que lo único que había en la habitación además de algunas mesitas con instrumentos médicos había dos camillas altas, donde dos bultos –uno en cada camilla- estaban cubiertos por una sábana blanca, se veían largas además de delgadas.

Shaoran descubrió un poco la sábana y frunció el ceño para notar un rostro joven, pero en ese rostro joven, sin arruga alguna, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello totalmente alborotado se notaba una marca en particular, un pequeño orificio en su frente..... El militar lo tocó con cuidado con su mano enguantada, agachó la cabeza de manera respetuosa y se dirigió al otro que tenía las mismas características, con el mismo orificio:- ¿donde dicen que los encontraron?

-nos informaron que estaban tumbados en un callejón-informó el que no traía gafas- la última vez que les vieron con vida fue en un bar... hace por lo menos cuatro días...también los reportes decían que estos dos estaban ebrios... además de que eran militares... Los mismos que nos dieron estos datos lo son...

Shaoran cubrió el rostro del último dando un suspiro ¿de que le servía saber todo eso?

-pero lo más curioso es que solo los encontraron con sus prendas íntimas como lo puede confirmar-añadió el cano.

El joven abrió los ojos ¿sin uniforme?, descubrió por competo uno de los cuerpos y notó que lo que le decían la verdad ¿tal vez un asalto?

-¿en el bar como iban vestidos?-preguntó con seriedad el esposo de Sakura

-ambos con su uniforme eran simples soldados: tenientes para ser más exactos...-contestó uno de ellos.

¿Dos simples tenientes? Pero lo meditó más afondo ¡claro que no había sido un asalto común! Comenzó a juntar sus ideas en la cabeza:¡Habían sido Akuma y Mujo, mismos que llegarían al regimiento hacía cuatro días con los puestos de tenientes! Y habían llegado tan repentinamente, y nadie les conocía por nada... pero ¿entonces quienes eran? ¿Como habían conseguido el permiso para el registro de las armas? Además el General le había explicado que su permiso para la misma actividad no había llegado hasta después... apretó los puños con fuerza ¡tenían que haber sido esos dos malditos!

-me parece que ya tengo la solución-dijo con seriedad- por favor que lo que acaba de suceder y que estos fallecidos sus informes preliminares, no salgan de esta habitación por nada...

los dos hombres asintieron siguiendo ordenes. No era la primera vez que tenían que hacerlo.

Caminó con velocidad para encontrarse a Yamazaki a quien le habló:- necesito que reúnas a unos cuantos del escuadrón... no quiero que levantes sospechas ¿están Akuma y Mujo en el regimiento?

-me parece que no-contestó desconcertado, no entendía lo que su superior le explicaba, además de que ¿por que no quería levantar sospechas?- ¿pasa algo malo, señor Li?

-no tanto como piensas-dijo sin dejar su ceño fruncido- pero necesito saber algunas cosas... y creo que ya sé quien me las podrá decir...

-¿como que cosas señor?-siguió interrogando Takashi con gran curiosidad

-ya lo verás-dijo sonriendo ¡por fin tenía a esos dos donde quería!- ....ya lo verás...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dobló con delicadeza el cobertor que cubría el cuerpo soñoliento de Aoshi, acarició su cabello con algo de devoción.

-si me sigues consintiendo así, jamás te dejaré ir de mi lado-comentó aun con los ojos cerrados mientras la varonil sonrisa salía de sus labios, ella retiró su mano como instinto al oír su voz ¿no estaba dormido?

-¡ay lo siento!-dijo arrepentida y tímida- no era mi intención despertarte...-susurró mientras le volvía arropar, pareciere que no se cansaba de hacerlo mientras el chico solo mantenía una sonrisa intacta en su rostro y casi tan misteriosa como la de Eriol Hiraguizawa...

-no me has despertado...-comentó dejándose mimar- es solo que me sorprende que estés aquí, pensé que tal vez estarías descansando.... pero veo que me equivoqué-dijo en forma tranquila mientras ella le miraba sonrojada pero la expresión del muchacho cambió drásticamente a una más seria- no quiero que te enfermes... sería mejor si te cuidaras un poco más...

-es que no puedo evitar preocuparme-dijo acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de él, que tan solo le miraba pensativo- ¿te imaginas si enfermaras de pronto? ¿Entonces que harías? Y sería trabajo doble para mi...-sonrió burlonamente

El chico pareció encogerse en hombros:- no digas que no te lo advertí....-de pronto recordó algo y suponía que ya era tiempo de tal vez decírselo- oye.... –le miró sonrojado mientras ella volvía su rostro distraído hacia el de él-¿tú nunca has soñado con tener tu casa propia? Digo... por ejemplo dejar de vivir con los Li...

-pero si no tengo ni un mes viviendo con ellos-rió sin entenderle- no tengo de nada de que quejarme... ahora que si quieres... puedo regresar a donde vivía pero si quieres mi opinión me gusta más estar con la Señora Sakura...

Pero Aoshi negó con la cabeza:- creo que no me entendiste...-suspiró mirándola- digo: tener una casa como la de mi hermano, o como la del mismo Li ¿no te gustaría?

Katsumi rió por lo bajo:- ¿a quien no le gustaría tener su propia casa? ¡Y más si es tan grande como la de ellos!-exclamó como si fuera obvio y añadió:- pero sabes que mi sueldo no llega a tanto como para comprar algo así... en todo caso ¿para que quiero una casa tan grande para mí solita?

¿qué tan difícil le era para él expresar claramente lo que deseaba? Ciertamente, no era su hermano. Quería proponerle matrimonio... pero ¿Cómo lo haría con una chica tan despistada como ella?

Aoshi volvió a negar:- ¿y si esa casa te la diera alguien? Y... bueno ¿vivieras con ese alguien siempre?-se volvió a sonrojar mirándola pero esta parecía no captar su punto, le miraba de manera dulzona.

-bueno.... pues....-lo pensó un momento- ¿quien me podría dar una casa así? Además depende de que persona sea con la que tenga que vivir... ¡no voy a estar con un viejito neurótico!-reclamó la joven doncella- además una casa tan grande... ¿para dos personas? Creo que es muy grande...

-buenoooo....-dijo sonrojado rozando con suavidad su mano que estaba sobre el pecho de él-... no un viejito neurótico-sonrió con amabilidad- yo hablaba no sé... alguien como de tu edad.... y que te amara mucho.... tal vez un hombre loco de amor.... ¿eso no estaría bien?

-eso se llama marido-respondió sin entender aun su indirecta- y aun así ¿para que querría yo una mansión para mi solita?- sonrió aun mas.

-¿tal vez para tus hijos?-preguntó sonrojado mientras ella le miraba extrañada ¿de que hablaba ahora? Aoshi se estaba comportando muy raro ¡hablar de sus hijos! Unos niños que aun no estaban en su cabeza.

-no pienso tenerlos...-dijo mientras el aire se le iba a el joven Hiraguizawa que le miró sorprendido ¿ella no quería hijos?- ...no por ahora... cuando por fin me case entonces pensaré en ellos...

-ummm....-se quedó pensativo y miró sus ojos celestes que lo examinaban fijamente pero sin saber lo que tal vez le pediría....-**_"tal vez en otro momento.... en otra circunstancia.... cuando todo este tranquilo y mi futuro a su lado sea seguro...."_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La estaba siguiendo desde muy temprano pero parecía no dejar de estar rodeada de gente, además ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, pronto anochecería y Suu quería su trabajo para ese mismo día, además de que su pago tampoco podía esperar...

Su cabello lacio y platino se movía con delicadeza mientras sigilosamente se filtraba entre la escasa gente que había ese día en el parque ¿pero por que le estaba costando tanto trabajo? Tan solo tenía que decir unas cuantas palabras para llamarla y eso mismo era lo que iba a hacer...

Ella estaba sola, mientras caminaba, al parecer había ido a comprar unas cosas para comer, o tal vez para preparar una cena para más tarde, el caso era que llevaba su canasto en el brazo y el coqueto traje, tan femenino característico en ella mismo que la delataba por sus bucles rubios que a diferencia de ella tenían un dorado semejante al del sol, mientras que el suyo parecía más bien pálido...

-¡Soichiro!-saludó saliendo de repente de su escondite, entre más tarde se hiciera más sospecharían en la casa de la chica por su tardanza o ese novio que tenía tal vez fuera a buscarla- ¡hace años que no nos veíamos! Dime ¿como has estado?

La joven le miró sin entender. Ella nunca se había molestado en saludarla por la calle, aunque siempre fue muy amable nunca parecía recordar a la gente con claridad.... todavía no entendía como era que alguien como ella pudiera ser capaz de mentir y matar...

-Sato... lo mismo digo...-sonrió débilmente, le recordaba en parte el pasado que quería olvidar para poder dedicarse por completo a Azurite- ...yo he... estado muy bien...-extrañamente le ponía nerviosa- ...bueno ahora he estado muy ocupada con algunos asuntos....

-me he enterado que ya no trabajas para Suu-dijo indiferente para no levantar sospechas

Soichiro le miró pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, no por nada Sato era la mejor asesina que tenía Suu Tsuki, había matado a muchas más personas que ella misma, aunque Soichiro había entrado a ese trabajo cuando ya Sato era una maestra del arte de matar, y ella fue algo así como su discípula...

-tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo.-susurró con seriedad siendo escuchada con algo de preocupación por la chica

-esta bien...-tartamudeó ante aquél inicio de conversación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaba por el parque con la sombrillita abierta, había pedido al conductor del carruaje que fuera a casa y que le dejara ahí, para poder pasearse un ratito...desde que Tomoyo había ido en ayuda de Aoshi Hiraguizawa hasta la hacienda de su hermano, se sentía algo sola, pero no podía negar que eso le estaba ayudando a pensar mejor sus sentimientos....

¿El tema central en ellos?

Shaoran Li, misma persona en la que sentía que pensaba día y noche....

¿Por que?

Eso no lo sabía

¿Desde cuando?

Eso era lo que le gustaría saber....

Cerró sus ojos mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho con gesto angustiado mientras pensaba...:-**"cuando pienso en Shaoran.... siento como algo oprime mi corazón... y tal vez tenga que hablar con Tomoyo.... ella siempre me ha dado consejo..."**

Miró todo a su alrededor, como los niños jugaban animadamente mientras corrían gracias a la falta de nieve, pero se sentía aquel parque tan melancólico sin sus hojas verdes tan características, entonces notó a una joven mujer de cabellos negros como la misma noche al igual que sus ojos, cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en suaves (al parecer) mantas rosadas, aquella mujer sonreía con dulzura y con su otra mano tomaba la de un pequeño que parecía querer ir a jugar con los demás, pero la que parecía su madre no le dejaba ir... seguro eran sus hijos... ambos...

¿Y ahora por que pensaba tanto en "hijos"?

tal vez por que siempre había querido ser mamá y en su tierna infancia ese fue su sueño más anhelado... pero ahora tenía otras prioridades...

Aunque sentía como ese sentimiento nacía.... y como ese amor maternal se hacía más grande para cuando estuviera lista y un pequeño llegara a su vida....

Tampoco quería apresurarse.... mucho menos presionarse con lo que sentía su corazón... aunque sin duda ya se encontraba desesperada: Tomoyo estaba encinta como Kaho y ¿ella? Es que no podía creerlo.... no podía creer en lo que pensaba... ¡tenía cuando menos una semana de casada y ya quería un bebé!!!! Pero es que la soledad que sentía en su casa era tal... sin Katsumi que le comentara, sin Tomoyo para que le visitara... sin Shaoran para que le amara...., se sonrojó mientras daba un suspiro, lo único que le daba un "apoyo" era que estaba Wei aunque era muy callado pues insistía en que él debía tenerle el debido respeto, tal que Sakura solo conversaba con él de cosas bastantes superficiales: el clima, las temporadas de los cerezos, el edredón que más le gustaba a ella, o cual era el que más le gustaba a Shaoran, que haría de cenar, tal vez alguna sugerencia.... pero tal vez era ella la que no le había tenido la suficiente confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa con él, pero aun con eso extrañaba la presencia de cualquier otra persona, por eso que fuera con su padre, aunque esa misma soledad le había servido para pensar que hacer con su madrastra, había pedido al hombre que no le explicara nada a Kaho ni a su hermano, seguro que si Touya se enterara que se había casado con Shaoran más por obligación aunque al final fue su decisión, trataría de separarla de él.... ¡no quería eso!

Fujitaka mismo, le había pedido no comentar nada. De todas maneras, él mismo tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Siguió mirando al pequeño, a su madre y al bebé en sus brazos.... por lo menos eso ya lo había descubierto... Una pequeña personita que alumbrara por completo su vida... que también alumbrara la de Shaoran... que los uniera más y más....

Susurró bajito:- yo....-se sonrojó mientras sonreía y notó como el pequeñín le sonreía animadamente, tan solo se despidió con su fina mano, la mujer tan solo sonrió ante su gesto y siguió caminando

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La luna estaba ya postrada, sobre el cielo oscuro, casi tan negro como el luto.... pero ambas seguían conversando.... ¿quien podría pensar que al amanecer se viera tan rojo como la misma sangre?

Sato miró hacía un callejón oscuro, ahí sería el fin de Soichiro que hablaba animadamente sobre Ran Azurite, por lo que había oído ese chico si que la había conquistado por completo, sería una lástima que todos esos sentimientos desaparecieran.... ¡pero ni hablar, trabajo era trabajo ¿no?! Sato llevaba unas cuantas bolsas en las cuales llevaba vegetales entonces tiró un tomate... no encontraba otro pretexto para guiarla hasta allá....

-¡ay el tomate!-gimió corriendo y "tratando" de perseguirlo- ¡vamos Soichiro, no veo!

-¡ya voy!-dijo con ingenuidad ¿como no sospechaba que la llevaba a su fin? Tantas veces lo habían echo ambas y había caído... en verdad, el amor le había cegado...

Dos figuras caminaban por ahí cuando una de ellas vio a la de rizos dorados que perseguía algo en la oscuridad junto con otra de cabellos lacios y platinos.

-Mujo, es ella-dijo emocionado mirando a la bella mujer.

-no estabas nada equivocado...-dijo embobado- ¡y mira a la de a lado!-gimió con emoción inaudita, entonces notó como ambas se perdieron en el callejón, miró a Akuma extrañado.

-¿vamos a ver?-preguntó con suspicacia Akuma mientras el otro asentía.

Se acercaron a ver y notó a la joven Soichiro acorralada contra la pared, su rostro malévolo sonreía mientras le retaba.

-inténtalo....-dijo con su sonrisa- ¿te vas a atrever?-decía con malicia.

-¿quieres apostar?-dijo la otra con seriedad- este es mi trabajo y tengo que eliminarte....-sacó el pequeño cuchillo de un bolso mediano.

Ambas mujeres aun no se percataban de las presencia de ambos hombres, Akuma tomó su pistola en silencio, y tiró lentamente del gatillo.

-lo siento Soichiro, fue un placer trabajar contigo....-empuñó el cuchillo dispuesta a encajarlo en el pecho de la atractiva mujer. Ella sola, indefensa y colocándose en la posición por primera vez de victima, ni siquiera imploró por su vida.

-¡Ran! – fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Lo único que lamentaba perder al dejar este mundo.

Se oyó el disparo mismo que hizo que Sato cayera pesada al suelo, totalmente inerte, totalmente muerta...

Soichiro miró con asombro a los hombres, Akuma hizo un ademán con su dedo de que guardara silencio mientras le daba un guiño coqueto, pero no duró su felicidad al oír el galope de caballos, varios caballos más de doce mismos que bloquearon la entrada del callejón sin dejarles escapatoria, seguro el disparo les había atraído.

-demonios....-susurró Mujo despacio notando que Li era el que comandaba.

-quítenles sus armas-ordenó con voz severa antes de que los de Corben pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento, detrás de ellos notaba el cuerpo estupefacto de Soichiro y el caído de Sato- ¿que pasó Kodashi?

-Sato...-le miró sublime sobre el caballo, notándose tan superior sin quererlo él... que suerte tenía Sakura- intentó asesinarme.... el caballero disparó antes de que pudiera hacerme algo malo....-explicó con detenimiento- gracias a él sigo viva...

Shaoran los miró a ambos, aun con eso no se salvarían de un seguro fusilamiento...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eriol se encontraba frente al escritorio de Touya y aun lado de él estaba Yukito, los tres parecían serios.

-yo no pienso pasar esto hasta que otro incidente ocurra- dijo con voz firme Hiraguizawa- hablaré de inmediato con mi General, tiene que hacer algo, no somos, señores, los únicos afectados y entre más desastres podamos evitar, será mejor para Azzarello. Y se evitarán las pérdidas de vidas... más vidas inocentes.

-pero el Señor imperial se niega si quiera a escucharnos-explicó Touya tan serio como él- ¿como quiere que un general nos ayude?

-es muy fácil...-sonrió tranquilo el Coronel- sin ejército ¿que pasa con el Señor Imperial?

-es un hombre más-contestó Yukito sin entender mientras Eriol asentía enigmáticamente con esos anteojos que le hacían que se viera misterioso.

-nosotros estamos en todo nuestro derecho de revelarnos-añadió con simpleza- ¿quien podría detenernos? Además Melko no ha de andar lejos de sus objetivos... entre más a prisa mejor...

-pero...-Kinomoto se quedó callado un momento meditando lo que oía, Yukito entendió en que estaba pensando el joven hacendado cuando gruñó.

-El Capitán Li tendrá que marchar a la guerra-Hiraguizawa asintió- Sakura se quedará sola...

-ese mocoso, todavía no entiendo por que se casó con él...-dijo dando un suspiro resignado- ...tantos hombres que hay en toda la Tierra... ¡militar!- no midiendo sus palabras.

Eriol tan solo se encogió de hombros y Yukito le miró con algo de tristeza pensando en la pareja...

-pero no es el único que tiene que perder con todo esto señor Kinomoto.- declaró Eriol. Ahí Touya se fijó por primera vez y su sonrisa algo irónica, hizo que el corazón de Touya, sintiera un punzón.- si lo recuerda perfectamente.

-cálmese Coronel.-declaró Yukito.- ambas siempre, estarán bien... no se preocupe...

Touya asintió en silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaban en una oscura habitación sin más ventanas que una pequeña en la cornisa del techo y ambos sentados frente al sujeto que mandaba en ese momento. La mirada marrón intensa del Capitán, se encontraban sobre los dos sospechosos.

-ya no tiene caso que sigan ocultando todo...-comentó Shaoran con brazos cruzados mientras ambos hombres seguían sin soltar la lengua- yo ya lo sé... y de todas formas morirán...

-¿y que te hace pensar que no escaparemos?-preguntó con desafió el que se llamaba Akuma y con total falta de respeto.

Shaoran le miró con seriedad para continuar:- por que serán fusilados después de que declaren y si no lo hacen, de todas maneras morirán ¿ya entienden?

-¡por favor perdónenos!-suplicó Mujo casi arrastrándose ante él, maldita la hora en que vio empacar a Akuma y la curiosidad había sido tanta que nunca pensó en las consecuencias- ¡hablaré pero no me mate!

-ya te he explicado su situación-dijo inflexible, caminando hacia una pequeña ventana que estaba bastante alta y pequeña como para que alguien pudiera escapar- así que si quieren hacer una última buena acción...

-¡el señor Melko!-dijo gritando Mujo desesperado para gran furia de Akuma- ¡él fue quien mandó a este!-señaló al que estaba impávido ante la confesión tan pronta del muchacho- ¡nos mandó a investigar todo cuanto estuviera a nuestro alcance, también a usted y el Coronel ese!!!-este gritaba a todo pulmón- ¡¡¡A SU PAIS, A SU FAMILIA LA MATARÍAMOS EN UNA SEMANA MÁS!!!! ¡O INCLUSO HOY MISMO, ES ALGO QUE USTED NO SABE!!!-soltó una risa desquiciada- ¡¡JAJAJAJA SU ESPOSA MUERTA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUERTAAA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y LA DE EL TAMBIÉN!!!

Akuma, quien se había levantado algo alarmado por las tonterías que estaba diciendo su compañero, golpeó con fuerza su quijada quejándole aturdido, casi inconsciente, pero Shaoran estalló en su contra, por que habría matado con sus propias manos a Mujo por esas palabras.

Aquellas palabras se taladraron en su cabeza. Serían las causas de futuras pesadillas del joven capitán a mitad de la noche. La mirada que les arrojaba a ambos ante aquella declaración era el de un despiadado oficial.

Shaoran abrió los ojos, furioso y tomó al hombre por el cuello.- ¡¡MÁS LES VALE QUE NO LE HAYAN HECHO NADA MALO!!!!-vociferó, nadie podría creer que él era alguien tranquilo cuando no estaba molesto- ¡¡¡MAS LES VALE POR QUE SINO YO MISMO IRÉ A SACARLOS DEL INFIERNO PARA HACERLES PAGAR!!!

Aquella explosión en la inerte conducta del capitán atrajo al interior de aquella sala de interrogación a varios oficiales que habían permanecido fuera de la misma. Había también dos oficiales allí dentro pero les habían ordenado no intervenir.

Ahora con los planes que esos dos habían hecho con la vida del Capitán y la esposa de este y del Coronel, menos se entrometerían.

Esos dos trajeron aquellas consecuencias sobre sus cabezas.

Akuma no habló por lo que sacó un golpe de los puños de Li que estaban apretados con tal fuerza que casi sacaban sangre...

-Melko los va a atacar por el este....-contestó al golpe, su ojos se comenzaba a poner morado muy rápidamente- más exactamente por las montañas celestiales...

-estás mintiendo...-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que contenía una furia y ansiedad por llegar a casa y ver ahí a Sakura con su sonrisa de siempre... su Sakura..

-¿por que cree que no se ha aparecido con su señor Imperial?-preguntó sarcástico- nos mandó a averiguar todo sobre Azzarello... solo eso le diré....-sonrió casi con melancolía- yo solo venía por una mujer... y miré lo que me he llevado.. la soga al cuello... pero lo que dijo es cierto...-dijo señalando al que estaba tirado en el suelo

Li le miró ahora más que furioso, era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido en tal magnitud....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAMAZAKI!!!!!!!!!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por primera vez en su vida, temía. Tenía un miedo terrible a lo que podía acaecer en el futuro. Había sido sorprendente: Como ella quería matarla. ¿las razones? No escapaban de su mente. Era simple y a los primeros diez minutos que estuvo sentada en el despacho de Shaoran Li, dieron la respuesta: Suu la quería fuera de su camino y había enviado a Sato.

Pero ¿por qué? Por desobedecer órdenes. Había batallado con una mentira y una culpa. Aquélla tarde sentada en el despacho de Shaoran le habían proporcionado la respuesta.

-¿por qué me defenderían?- preguntó Soichiro al escuchar la explicación por parte de Shaoran de quienes eran esos sujetos.

Soichiro no era del agrado del Capitán pero aun así, colocando su labor delante de sus sentimientos, no le pensaba responder aunque, notaba el cambio de actitud en la mujer. Un cambio, muy radical a su parecer.

-Según han respondido a los interrogatorios.- no evitando fruncir al recordar las actitudes de aquellos sujetos,.-. han estado infiltrados en Azzarello por un buen tiempo ya..- la mirada de la mujer de cabellos rubios parecía divagar entre la incredulidad y la realidad.- nos vienen vigilando de hace un tiempo... y parece que como mujer, le atrajiste a uno de ellos... vio la oportunidad de acercarte a ti.- tosiendo.- Debo decir que fue muy afortunada Soichiro incluso, con ellos: si no hubieran actuado... estarías muerta ahora mismo... pero ¿por qué esta otra...- revisando sus papeles- ¿Sato? Le quería muerta... según tengo entendido, era de buena familia... acomodada creo yo...

-no se- mintió.

-Vamos: alguna razón debió de tener para tomar aquella medida... tal vez- haciendo una pausa - ¿Acaso le trataste de robar un pretendiente? No sería la primera vez...

-No.- declaró secamente.- Estoy relacionada con un hombre que no tiene mas personas en su vida Capitán...- mirándole a los ojos.- no he cometido ninguna falta, razonable para que alguien, me quisiera muerta...

-eres suertuda- dejando sus documentos a un lado.- estás viva... aunque, tendrás que volver mas adelante para rendir declaraciones... pero no hoy.- retirando la mirada de la mujer.- Esta noche, esos dos recibirán fusilamiento de paredón... – ella abrió sus ojos mucho mas.- aunque te salvaran la vida, tienen cuentas mas largas que responder... el Consejo ha decidido... serán fusilados.

Ella asintió en silencio aun estupefacta por los eventos. Aquellas palabras de fusilamiento por el paredón se asemejaba tanto por los crímenes de los cuales era responsable. Su mente viajó al momento que le fusilaran si alguna vez, eran de conocimiento público todo lo que hizo. Pero ahora, era distinta... "Por él" quería ser diferente. Ser otra...

-¿está usted bien?- preguntó Li interrumpiendo sus pensamientos..

Para sorpresa del sujeto o ella misma, se puso de pie e inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta.- si...- dijo lentamente; volteó a Li para agregar- estoy bien. – Agregando.- Felicidades por tus bodas con Sakura Kinomoto- sorprendió al sujeto mucho mas.-es una buena niña... espero que, seas feliz con ella capitán.

-Si... gracias- dijo estupefacto. Después de intercambiar palabras con ella, Soichiro salió del lugar caminando sin destino fijo.

Caminó divagando por un tiempo. A pesar que Li, le ofreció una escolta, ella humildemente se negó. Shaoran Li se quedó sorprendido, aunque su rostro al ingresar al despacho, había estado más serio que jamás lo había visto. Incluso mas serio que cuando Apapa murió.

Pensó mucho... bastante... más de lo que creía que había pensado en toda su vida.

Antes de lo que creía, estaba frente a la casa de Azurite. Tocó pero no había nadie.

_-"Tal vez estará en sus asuntos para Hiraguizawa"-_ pero justo cuando emprendía el camino, lo divisó.

Ran notó inmediatamente la mirada llena de tantos sentimientos entremezclados en Soichiro. Antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta, se lanzó en los brazos del sujeto con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas.

-pero... ¿qué...- abrazándole y preocupado por la chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las caravanas de carruajes provenientes de la hacienda de Touya Kinomoto, donde iba el dueño de la gran propiedad, su administrador además de Eriol Hiraguizawa con su familia, montados en caballos y protegiéndoles estaban los guardias que habían batallado con los de Corben...

Dentro de uno de esos carruajes estaban Aoshi junto con Katsumi, Eriol con Tomoyo la cual iba profundamente dormida, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de este que se había acomodado de tal manera en que la mujer estaba recostada en la mayor parte del asiento cubierta con una manta.

Katsumi al igual que Aoshi iban en un profundo silencio mientras dormían, la cabeza de ella estaba debajo de la del chico el cual de vez en cuando resoplaba algo entre sueños.

Eriol al notar tal escena no pudo evitar sonreír.-"ay con esos dos..."- pensó sacudiendo su cabeza. Su hermano había hecho un gran esfuerzo y a pesar que aun estaba algo delicado, insistió ponerse en marcha con los demás lo mas antes posible.

Después de todo, no era de su total desconocimiento, que sus vidas peligraban en el camino.

Eriol iba pensativo ante las palabras de Touya Kinomoto, pues no solo Li tendría que dejar a su señora sola, sabía de alguien que también tendría que dejar a la persona que más amaba...

Él...

Miró el rostro de Tomoyo el cual tenía una sonrisa incrustada, los caireles que en su oscuro cabellos se formaban caían con suavidad por el cuerpo de él, que le servía de almohada, las negras pestañas y rizadas temblaban en alguna ocasión en que ella bostezaba inconscientemente y se volvía a acomodar para seguir soñando, pero Eriol no solo pensaba en lo bella que era su esposa y en lo mal que le sentarían las lágrimas y un vestido negro... pero no solo pensaba en ella... sino en el pequeñito o pequeñita que ya estaba dentro de ella... tal vez debió de haber esperado... tal vez debió de haber pensado y no casarse así, tan rápido como lo había hecho ¡pero la amaba tanto! Y es que a solo semanas de conocerla ya suspiraba con tenerle a su lado...

Y sabía que ella se había sentido igual... no tal vez ese no era problema...

El verdadero problema era que ese bebé, cuando naciera él ya no estaba en ese mundo, entonces ¿quien sería un padre para ese pequeño? No tendría un padre...

Suspiró pesadamente... un hijo sin su padre... casi como él y como su hermano... pero él no estaría ausente por gusto... sería por que dejaría de existir... si llegara el caso...¡jamás rechazaría a su propio hijo! ¡Jamás!

Dirigió el par de ojos azules al vientre de la que era su esposa...

-no te voy a dejar solo...-sonrió con tristeza- yo daré hasta mi último suspiro por verte alguna sola vez....

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los tambores retumbaron tras cada golpe de cada par de baquetas de madera, los soldados marchaban a pesar de la fría noche que estaba presente, escoltaban a un par de sujetos los cuales tenían la resignación impregnados en su masculino rostro.

Se colocaron delante de una pared que tenía varias perforaciones, era de tabique sólido... tenían algo de paja en los alrededores para que la sangre no quedara totalmente embarrada en el suelo.

Llegaron en una fila y cargando sus rifles a los hombros, aproximadamente diez soldados, se formaron frente a ellos uno a lado de otro, sus uniformes azules brillaban gracias a las pocas insignias que llevaban.

Las trompetas sonaron a la par de los tambores, mientras caminando entraba un Capitán con seriedad, se colocó a un lado de varios hombres que estaban ahí en un pequeño conjunto, y que a su vez estaban a un lado de la hilera de hombres que esperaban las ordenes de ellos.

Uno de ellos miró a Shaoran el cual solo asintió y miró como ellos le miraban...

-¡¡preparados....!-aquella palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Akuma

-¡¡apunten.....!-Mujo cerró los ojos casi instintivamente no sabiendo si llorar o dejar de pensar, no sabía si dejar de ver como aquellos hombres alzaban los rifles y apuntaban

-¡¡¡FUEGO!!!

Varios disparos se escucharon a la par, casi como si fuera melodía, misma que fue lo último que escuchó Akuma y Mujo... Los mismos que callaron y dejaron este mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿como que no sabes donde estamos?-preguntó con impaciencia mirando al que comandaba a varias de las tropas de dirigían.

-bueno....-vaciló- me parece que tomamos el este en lugar del oeste... así que.... estamos en el lado contrario.... casi llegamos al siguiente país....

-eres un maldito idiota....-susurró mirándolo con odio- un maldito idiota incompetente..... ¡¡¡LEVANTEN A LOS HOMBRES, PARTIMOS AHORA MISMO!!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Abrió con desesperación la puerta, pero era tal el silencio, todo estaba apagado, ni siquiera Wei se veía.... ¿¡por que demonios su casa estaba tan sola!? Y más después de lo que ese maldito hombre le había dicho... Corrió por las escaleras hasta su habitación donde encontró a Sakura recostada mirando fijamente al techo, con sus manos sobre su estómago, hasta que lo notó entrar

-¿Shaoran?-preguntó sentándose sobre el lecho que compartía con él- ¿te sientes mal?

Notó el suspiro que había lanzado mientras se frotaba la frente, sentía que le pulsaba por alguna extraña razón... Sakura se levantó para mirarle a los ojos

-Shaoran... ¿que te pasa?...-se sintió preocupada por el silencio que mantenía, no decía absolutamente nada tan de pronto sonrió que se sorprendió.

y la abrazó con euforia contenida, incluso alzándola, con la fuerza delicada y apasionada que desde siempre conocía en él y que tanto le encantaba...:- por fin.... tengo la guerra en mis manos...-dijo sin sentido y sintiéndose tan dichoso de verla ahí, que las palabras de ese maldito hombre habían sido falsas, de tenerla una noche más a su lado, Sakura que no comprendía nada también sonrió, aunque no sabía por que lo hacía, simplemente la sonrisa del chico era contagiosa y tan llena de ganas que se sentía dichosa por sonreír junto a él.

-¿como que tienes la guerra en tus manos?-preguntó con curiosidad mientras acariciaba los rebeldes mechones de cabello de modo de quitar los mismos mechones que cubrían un poco el apuesto rostro, mientras aun era sujetada en sus brazos. No veía con claridad los ojos avellanas de él

-Toshisake y Dashi confesaron, conociste a uno de ellos la misma noche que nos enteramos de lo de Aoshi Hiraguizawa- viéndole asentir. Y explicó mientras dirigía a su esposa hacia el lecho, donde ambos se sentaron a la orilla – eran de Corben...

-¿eran?-no entendió mientras su esposo miraba hacia el suelo con algo de culpabilidad- ¿por que eran?

Shaoran suspiró y continuó:- con autorización del consejo y bajo mi autoridad, los mandé fusilar...

-¡Shaoran!-dijo alarmada y asustada- pero... ¿como? ¿Por que?

Li le miraba aun con la culpabilidad hecha un nudo en su garganta:- eran de Corben.... ellos... irían a informar a Melko Kogako... sobre Azzarello... sobre el Coronel y tu prima.... sobre ti y sobre mí...

-¿nosotros?-preguntó con angustia- ¿por que?....

-antes de que diera yo la orden... Mujo me dio a entender que... te habían asesinado hoy...-acarició la mejilla de la bella mujer que abrió los ojos como platos con el miedo marcado en el fino rostro- yo... no lo podía creer... y....-suspiró con pesadez- luego confesaron casi todo... por lo menos ya sé por donde van a atacar....

Sakura le abrazó temblorosa, juntó su cálida mejilla con la de él que estaba fría a causa del invierno que se mostraba duro en las afueras de la mansión Li- pero... gracias a los dioses.... No fue verdad... no sé que haría si te perdiera...-susurró en su oído amorosamente.- me volvería loco...

Ella cerró los ojos sonriente ¡se notaba cuanto le amaba! Recordó su deseo.... ¿por que no atreverse a pedírselo? No era malo... y era de lo más natural... Shaoran sintió más cálida la mejilla de ella- ¿sucede algo malo?

Sakura se acercó con cuidado y con algo de vergüenza hasta el comienzo de su cuello en el cual depositó un pequeño beso y luego otro.... y luego otro...-¿que te pasa?-preguntó Shaoran morado de la pena- ¿Sakura?- de repente se había puesto muy... cariñosa....

Sakura le miró a los ojos mientras los de ella tintineaban con un dulce brillo que combinaba perfectamente con sus mejillas rojitas, los verdes ojos de ella tan profundos... tan misteriosos..... Tan hermosos..... Tomó ambas manos del sujeto una la colocó sobre su propio cuello y sobre su vientre. Acercó su rostro a su cuello el cual siguió besando, la sorpresa era bastante para el hombre, pero este acarició con cariño el cuello de su esposa y luego pasó a su cabello miel, la mano en el vientre de ella fue a dar a un lado de su cintura.

-yo....-su rostro ahora estaba más morado, cuando se alejó del cuello de Shaoran , luego se acercó con cuidado a su oído con timidez y susurró- ....yo......... qui... Quiero....-tomó aire con fuerza- quiero un bebé..... Un bebé de Shaoran.....-él le miró más sonrojado que antes cuando se alejaron, pero más que nada, sorprendido. Incluso más que antes.

-¿un... bebé?-preguntó mirando como esta asentía lentamente- ¿para... que quieres un bebé...un bebé mío? Si apenas estamos recién casados...

Rió despacito y de manera algo coqueta añadió:- para sentirme más feliz... por que...-se encogió de hombros con dulzura- ...no lo sé....-rió nerviosamente mientras Shaoran le miraba fijamente pero tan amorosamente como siempre- ...quiero ser mamá... ¿que tiene de raro? ¿Tú nunca has querido ser papá?-preguntó más animada

-ummm... pues... nunca me lo he imaginado...-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras le tumbaba despacio sobre el lecho para gran nerviosismo de Sakura- pero... si tú quieres que yo sea padre.... –besó con pasión sus labios cuando estaban ya recostados- creo.... que no me negaré.

-¡ay Shaoran!-gimió sonriente mientras le abrazaba efusiva y volvía a reír.- Soy tan feliz a tu lado....- declaró con atropello ante la mirada significativa de su esposo.

-vamos a hacer algo.- declaró con una tierna voz a su esposa.- tendremos un bebé cuando éste quiera venir...- susurró.- Ciertamente, estamos muy jóvenes o muy recién casados... –besándole con lentitud y persuasión mientras el sonrojo de la chica de ojos verdes, se expandía a todo su rostro. Sus manos recorrieron el rostro de Sakura, bajando a su precioso cuerpo, haciendo suspirar a la mujer y que le atrapara con ambas piernas, sin dejar de besarle.- ya tendremos un bebé.... pero siempre que quieras, podemos practicar...

**Continuará.....**

**¡hola gente! Después de tanto tiempo sin verlos (por decirlo así) O es un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes, aunque bueno, han tenido que suceder muchas cosas para que esto suceda, para empezar, los exámenes para poder Salir de vacaciones ¡yupi! Por eso estoy más que feliz, pero bueno esperemos que este capítulo les haya gustado. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Por ustedes se han alcanzado los cien reviews!!! ¡¡CIENNNNNNN! TT nunca creí que este día llegaría, que amor lo lograría T-T ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! ¡NO SABEN COMO HE GRITADO EL DÍA DE HOY! ¡MUCHA PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡YA VERÁN QUE LE PONDRÉ MUCHO ENTUSIASMO! ¡LO PROMETO!**

**¡AHORA VAMOS A LOS SALUDITOS ESPECIALES!!! o!**

**¡Saludos a Celina Sosa que siempre nos está escribiendo!- imagínense a Lady hablando con un títere hecho de calcetín viejo y con un botón de ojo por que el otro ya se le cayó que se supone es una representación de su perrito de peluche (¡mi fiel consejero!) - ¿verdad que si, almendrita? ¡Muchas gracias Celina Sosa! Esperamos **

**Que te siga gustando el fic y que nos dejes tus comentarios. ¡Besitos!**

**Princessserenity: me da gusto que te guste el fic, y sobre los dos bandos ¡creemos que siempre va a haber malos y wenos :P ¡vaya que te has leído todo eso en un solo día! Weno... sobre si Shaoran va a ser papá, jajajaja, pues eso si está raro... pero ya veremos que hacemos ¿verdad almendrita?-Lady mueve la mano para que el perrito calcetín asienta- aunque ya hemos visto una introducción sobre .. bueno... pero creo que, Syaoran amaría a sus hijos, planeandolos o no :P ¡pienso, que ama tanto a Sakura que, no sufriría por cosas como esas y que llenan de alegría a las familias! ¡pero no te preocupes por SS! también me encantan - y eso es algo que no dejaría por nada :P ¿no sonó a comercial? ¡pero ya verás que todo sale biem! U solo espera a que lleguen los que vienen... ¡ya veremos si están tan juntos! ¡gracias también por tus felicitaciones! Y también espero que te guste este capítulo O ya nos lo comentarás.... ¡gracias y también para ti muchos besos!**

**Pan-nany11 bueno ahorcarte no sé... lincharte puede ser :P (para el caso es lo mismo) ¡pero no te preocupes por eso! Yo también ando bien ocupadita con la escuela (almendra asiente incesablemente) me da alegría que te guste el fic, y también las escenas SS jejejeje :P a mi también me gustan, aunque no me considero experta, hay personas que las escriben mucho mejor O- pero creo que esa es la finalidad de mi fic, o por lo menos el mío, hacer que las personas se "olviden" por un momento de algunos de sus problemas y comiencen a soñar despiertas, como yo... ¡siempre ando en las nubes imaginándome una nueva escena para ustedes! además gracias por los cumplidos ¡pero creo que me falta mucho! Pero pongo mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque si debo aceptar que -.-U a comparación con los comienzos, si que he mejorado U ¡almendrita y yo! (mi supervisor :P) esperemos que te haya gustado este capi, y que tengas las intenciones y el ánimo de leer el siguiente y el siguiente del siguiente y el siguiente del siguiente del siguiente... jajajaja ¡gracias y muchos besos!**

**JuliaSakura: ¡hola! Me alegra que te haya encantado - y que este también te guste. Por que nos esforzamos para que siempre quede lo mejor posible. ¡Besos!**

**Gabybe bueno en un momento más notarás lo que comentaré, así que no lo explicaré en este mismo momento, además de contestarte una de tus preguntas, espero que te guste y que esperes también la siguiente actualización. ¡gracias por los comentarios!**

**Angelsaku: ya actualicé, jijiji y almendrita me mordió una pierna por hacer esperar tanto a la gente, U ¡gracias como a los demás por esperar! ¡besos!**

**Gaba.- ¡mi miguis! X siempre tan linda tú, no entendí la primera parte del review, pero bueno jajaja ¡ya estaremos de vacas! Y entonces será más probable encontrarnos más seguido ¡ansiadas vacas locas, no?¡ ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo miguis! Y vamos adelante con nuestro proyecto ultra secreto si se puede!¡Besos!**

**Anonimosssssssss U bueno, la verdad es que... tu comentario me dejó un poco helada, y un tanto extrañada, y bueno, muy sonrojada. -.-U por ahora no me siento preparada para hacer un lemon.... U.U ¡realmente me da mucha vergüenza! Por que de por si me cuesta hacer las escenas más... mmmmh... fuertes, me da mucha pena, pero tal vez cuando alcance la mayoría de edad. O en todo caso cuando esté preparada. Por que como me decía Gaba, creo que se necesita de mucha cabeza y bueno, cordura. Verdad que leo algunos fics R, pero por que son de los más lindos, no me gustan mucho los que son violentos, me refiero que son más fuertecitos, excepto UFELO que me encanta, bueno para mi se me hace el más fuertecito (para mi mentalidad) pero gracias de todas maneras por el comentario ya lo tomaré luego en cuenta para algún proyecto, aunque no prometo nada. Mmmm ¡también otra cosa es que! Me alegra que hayas estrenado tu voz y voto con amor, no sabes que honor es que personas que nunca antes han dejado un review lo hagan y eligieran este fic. Otra cosa es que, le agradezco a Yarumi-san también mucho su apoyo, por que bien que mal ha seguido la historia desde sus comienzos, aunque en la pág. , de Crystal no se ha actualizado y no sabía que esta acá. Pero bueno, también leo su fic, y también es uno de mis favoritos. ¡muchas gracias por leer! **

**Mooki: muchas gracias por dejar un review ¡el tuyo ha sido el número cien! ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Gracias a ti se alcanzaron no sabes como te lo agradezco este capitulo también va dedicado para ti, como quien dice: ¡¡eres la visitante no. 100!! :P ¡muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas GRACIAS!!!!**

**Pam: Bueno, aquí saludándote de nuevo ¡lo ves?! He actualizado... pero es que tuve muchas presiones y por alguna cosa u otra, se me imposibilitaba actualizar, entre ellas que el capi de amor, el siguiente del siguiente del siguiente del siguiente del siguiente no sale y parece que no quiere salir ¡pero gracias por esperar! Y esperamos que te haya gustado el capi, pero otra cosa es que... ¡tranquila, no tienes que amenazarme....! U piénsalo de este modo, si mandas un virus... ¡ya no puede haber fic y sería peor! De todos modos, gracias por la presión :P y ¡trataré de no tardar para el siguiente! ¡besos!**

**Alba Reyes : hola! La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho que me mandaras un mail, para decirme que te gusta el fic - siempre son bien recibidos O espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y bueno... ¡el fic es romántico por que me encanta el romance, en toda la extensión de la palabra! Es más, leo novelas de pura miel, bueno no tanto como el fic, :P pero siempre tienen algo de romance ¡y esperen ver el proyecto de navidad! ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima vez! ¡besos!**

**Ahora sí, la dedicación especial además de la de Mooki: para Shiori jajaja la verdad es que se me hizo muy original tu forma de pedir una actualización no sabes el gusto que me ha dado ver tus reviews, por que me han subido mucho el ánimo. ¡claro que no dejaré que maten a mi Shaoran, por eso actualizo :P! también me da un poco de vergüenza las cosas que dices, mira que tener el fic en favoritos, , ahora contesto tus dudas con este capítulo, espero que se hayan resuelto U me da alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este también por que también va para ti, los lectores que dejan o no dejan review y mi amiguitas como Gaba y Moni :P ¡pero este va en especial para ti! ¡¡ESPERAMOS QUE TE GUSTE!! (¿Verdad Almendrita?- el trapo solo asiente efusivamente) ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, Y MUCHOS BESOS!!! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Uff... mi alma descansa en paz... O- (almendra ladra mucho mientras Lady asiente) – si lo sé, tardé mucho pero ya ´tamos aquí ¿no? ¡Tratando de alegrar la vida de alguien más además de la nuestra propia! U ahora solo esperemos que la escuela en segundo semestre no esté difícil. (a almendra le cae una gotita) si... lo creo imposible yo también ¡pero más vale tomar las cosas con entusiasmo y tratar de exentar Matemáticas OU**

**¡gracias a todos los lectores también que no dejan review, y esperamos que algún día se animen! **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr HaCeRmE tAn FeLiZ!**

**Ladysilvermoon14**


	19. La decisión de Fujitaka y la rebelión de...

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra**_

_**Capitulo 19.- "La decisión de Fujitaka y la rebelión de Azzarello"**_

_**Ladysilvermoon14**_

Ambos dormían apaciblemente sobre el lecho matrimonial, habían conversado la mayor parte de la noche, sobre los sujetos que se habían aventurado a filtrarse a los ejércitos de Azzarello y que ahora estaban pagando, hablaban de todo un poco, pero más que nada él había acariciado cada fina curva de su cuerpo, y más al saber que ella quería un hijo de él....

Eso había significado para él..... Había sentido tantas cosas, y como las palabras de su esposa había llegado hasta su más íntima sensación cuando la volvió a amar con una simple mirada esa noche, sin necesidad de despojarse de prenda alguna.... Sakura dormía a su lado, tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho cubierto por le saco de su ropa de dormir mientras las sábanas envolvían su fino cuerpo como el de él.

Era temprano incluso el sol aun no salía, pero se veía una tonalidad casi morada, pues la intención del astro ya se percibía, aunque fuera temprano él ya estaba despierto y admiraba la nuca de Sakura, y como su finos cabellos castaños caían por su espalda y sus hombros.... acarició sus hombros desnudos- al ser sus mangas un poco debajo del hombro, que tenía un lindo encaje rosado, parecía casi ser de una niña, con la única diferencia de que ella se veía más atractiva con la prenda sobre su cuerpo, pero también le hacia verse más inocente, era bastante liviano y delgado, por lo mismo que Sakura estuviera tan cerca de él por las noches que lo usaba- y luego el mismo cabello.... pero no dejaba de pensar

"_**-yo....-su rostro ahora estaba más morado, se acercó con cuidado a su oído con timidez y susurró- ....yo......... qui... Quiero....quiero un bebé..... Un bebé de Shaoran.....-él le miró más sonrojado que antes cuando se alejaron, pero más que nada, sorprendido."**_

Si lo pensaba bien, no estaría mal un niño o una pequeña en la casa, no solo por que Sakura ya le había dicho que estaría feliz en tenerlo, pero tal vez su vida diera un giro de 180° ya Sakura lo había logrado desde que la conoció.... pero... ¿ser papá? Ahora esperaría impaciente que ella un día le dijera: "Shaoran, vas a ser papá" y esas palabras seguirían siendo una sorpresa para él, por que en ese momento serían reales y el que fuera papá también lo sería... y ese hijo también existiría.... un hijo con la mujer que más amaba.....

Suspiró casi soñadoramente, mientras sentía como ella se movía delicadamente aun sobre él, la cara de la chica estaba ahora clavada sobre su pecho, él removió algunos mechones de su cara, que al volverse a mover había quedado acomodada de tal manera que podía ver su perfecto rostro, él no estaba totalmente acostado, estaba levemente sentado, pero no en un su totalidad para no molestarla, oyó un ligero bostezo de su parte y notó como sus verdes lagunas brillaban de nuevo en su rostro hermoso....

-¿que hora es?-preguntó aun adormilada mientras se quitaba de sobre él con suavidad, y acomodándose en su lugar en la cama, Shaoran la arropó con cuidado mientras ella se ajustó a su almohada que estaba algo fría.... él no le contestó por lo que se sentó apretando la sábana y la cobija sobre su pecho para que no quedara descubierta, sería un cambio muy brusco de temperatura para su cuerpo- ¿por que estas despierto, sucede algo malo?-preguntó ahora un poco preocupada- ¿vinieron a buscarte?

Shaoran acarició sus labios con cuidado: -te inquietas demasiado....-dijo susurrando- solo que no pude dormir tanto..... Creo que no tenía sueño....-sonrió mientras ella suspiraba aliviada

-ya veo....-dijo ya acostándose mientras se cubría hasta la nariz y se acercaba a él para no tener tanto frío, Shaoran acarició su cabello y ella iba cerrando lentamente los ojos vencida por los mimos de él. Siempre trataba de complacerla a pesar de que él era el que más debía descansar por que iría a trabajar unas horas después:- deberías dormir.... podrías intentarlo...-opinó mientras que con un dedo cerraba un parpado de él, sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera y luego cerró su otro ojo- yo sé que tú te levantarías de todas maneras y sería más por tu obligación, pero te morirías de sueño.... a mi me pasa seguido..... Cuando no dormimos lo suficiente...-dijo azorarse completamente causando una risita de su esposo

-en otras palabras quieres que duerma-dijo divertido sin abrir los ojos y recostándose a su lado quedando frente a frente con ella, le abrazó con cuidado bajo las mantas que los cubrían a ambos mientras Sakura gimió levemente al sentir su leve contacto

-...tal vez....-dijo acurrucándose en su pecho y sin negarse a sus brazos- que descanses.....-dijo en un susurro mientras este le volvía a acariciar con dulzura

-mi amor.....-susurró durmiéndose con sus propios movimientos y sintiendo la suave piel de las manos de la chica que habían envuelto su cuello y que en algún momento habían acariciando tratando de devolverle el favor

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-hemos llegado....-suspiró Eriol mientras ayudaba a bajar a su hermosa esposa, que llevaba varios abrigos sobre si, por ordenes del Coronel, además llevaba un bufanda que cubría su nariz del frío, sus guantes eran más gruesos que en otras ocasiones. Tomoyo se veía algo entorpecida por todo el bulto que llevaba su cuerpo.

-hogar... dulce hogar-sonrió ella tomando la mano de él en señal de confianza, sentía la preocupación de Eriol, pero no sabía por que esta se generaba, pero le preocupaba de sobre manera. ¿Acaso su esposo no le tenía la confianza suficiente para compartir sus angustias? También ese punto de sus pensamientos le sorprendió: Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba asustado.... no sabía el por que pero lo estaba y era una cosa bastante extraña: en su mirada siempre reflejaba el misterio y podía demostrar que sabía más cosas que los demás.... pero ahora se veía hasta confundido.....- ¿estas bien?

-claro que estoy bien-afirmó el hombre tratando de no inquietarle y sonar natural, añadió:- no sabes como quería regresar a mi casa..... Descansar en mi propia cama.... el hogar siempre se extraña aunque no lo parezca....

-te noto algo melancólico-opinó la mujer, estaban conversando de sus problemas frente a la puerta de su casa, con todo ese frío que podría hacer enfermar a alguno de los dos- podría asegurarte que hasta distraído si tú quieres.....

-para nada, amor mío-dijo con confianza falsa, pero esa realidad no fue notada por ella- tal vez estoy un poco cansado ¡como nos ha traído ese Aoshi! Además hay que agregar que mañana tengo que trabajar desde temprano... mañana irás a donde Sakura ¿no?

-eso mismo iba a decirte-contestó examinando tanto su rostro como su mirada- ¿estas seguro que estas bien?

-ya te he dicho que si-dijo tranquilo- ¿y esos dos?-dijo mirando hacia el carruaje, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

-recuerda que Aoshi no puede ser tan rápido, necesita moverse con delicadeza....-comentó Tomoyo también mirando hacia los jóvenes que apenas trataban de bajar, Katsumi le agarraba de las manos, iba igual de abrigada que la señora, Aoshi era el que tenía más sobre si, y es que la chica había insistido enormemente en que podría enfermar, o en que la herida podrías sufrir por la baja temperatura o la misma traería alguna consecuencia para el muchacho

-vamos que quiero descansar-le dijo a su hermano mientras entraba a la casa, Eriol caminaba a lado de su hermano, mientras Katsumi era llevada por Tomoyo a la habitación que antes había ocupado, el mismo día de la boda de Sakura

Aoshi le miró extrañado, su rostro no parecía tan contento de regresar a su casa, y mucho menos ese sentimiento que sentía en su hermano mayor, lo sentía, y podía hacerlo por que eran tan cercanos ¡casi podían sentir lo mismo!:- oye, comienzas a preocuparme....-dijo despacio haciendo que Eriol le mirara extrañado- no eres tan callado....

-¿que quisiste decir con eso?-preguntó con una sonrisa- pero ya he podido comprobar que tan bien mis seres queridos me conocen....

-¿y tú que quisiste decir con eso?-inquirió sin dejar de preocuparse

-Tomoyo me ha preguntado lo mismo, y te voy a dar una respuesta totalmente diferente-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación del muchacho con tranquilidad, Aoshi entró antes que Eriol mismo que le ofreció el paso y se sentó en el lecho masculino, toda la habitación tenía un olor similar al que él tenía siempre- me preocupa todo esto de Corben...., espero que Li ya haya investigado algo....

-es la primera que una vez que te veo alterado por algo.....-dijo pensativo mirando el rostro del chico que no lo parecía – y creo que ya sé la razón....

-Tomoyo-afirmó el mayor de los Hiraguizawa con una sonrisa triste y miró al vacío un tanto perdido- ella.... está esperando un hijo mío, Aoshi.... ¡un hijo! Y.... seguramente... yo....-guardó silencio volteando a ver al muchacho- con todo lo de Corben.... tal vez tenga que marchar....

Aoshi le miró con pesar, entendiendo toda la molestia que invadía al joven militar, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que este se lo confesara sin más, sin un broma de por medio, sin una aportación interesante o hasta sarcástica, simplemente le dijo sus problemas, y normalmente era él, el que tenía que recurrir a su hermano, Eriol siempre estaba lleno de respuestas para todo, tenía una sabiduría no tan común en alguien de su edad, esa misma sabiduría e inteligencia la había manejado de tal manera que lo había llevado a un puesto muy alto dentro de las fuerzas armadas de Azzarello, un país que ni siquiera era el suyo.... y eso mostraba su gran capacidad para lograr todo lo que quisiera....

-yo te prometo que cuidaré de ella, mientras no estés-sonrió el chico de mirada azulada- por que vas a regresar.... ¡te aseguro que vas a regresar!-sonrió con más ganas provocando que su hermano le imitara- ¡tienes que regresar!

-yo lo intentaré con toda mi alma....-dijo en un susurro cuando se abrazaron con fuerza y la misma fraternidad que tenían....- pero.... tampoco puedo prometerte algo como eso, aunque sea lo que yo más desee...

-sabes perfectamente que tú, sobre todo tú puedes hacer lo que tú quieras-le reprochó con un rostro gracioso- por que lo has demostrado, por que estás aquí con un gran empleo, estás aquí formando a tu familia, por que simplemente estas aquí, cuando hay muchos que no han podido cumplir sus deseos y te puedo asegurar que no es por falta de capacidad... les falta lo que a ti te sobra..... ¡Es que hermano, tienes tantas razones para regresar!

-eso también lo sé....-dijo cuando se separaron- pero quiero que en caso de nacer mi niño y yo no estar.... tú serás como un padre para él..... O para ella, y que te casarás con Katsumi..... Y con ella formarás una familia.... y que no dejarán nunca sola a Tomoyo....

-yo lo prometo-dijo sonriendo- pero.... no habrá mejor padre para ese bebé que tú mismo.... nadie lo hará mejor que tú, por eso tienes que regresar ¿entiendes?-de pronto se sonrojó- sobre Katsumi... ya se lo he mencionado... pero no me entiende....

-debes hacerlo directo...-dijo ya más tranquilo sabiendo de la palabra de su hermano, siempre tan confiable- recuerda que, la conocí antes que tu y nunca comprendió en su mayoría las invitaciones y propuestas indirectas de los hombres que asistían a la taberna- haciendo con eso que su hermano adquiriera un rojo carmín en sus orejas de los celos ante aquel pedazo de información.- ...jamás te entenderá, y lo más seguro es que ella, jamás te pida que te cases con ella... –rió divertido- y ¿crees que te esperará toda la vida? Quiero decir, tal vez lo haga.... pero puede llegar alguien más, y tú al no proponerle nada ella, pueda llegar a pensar que no deseas nada serio con ella, eso la hará dudar si es que ella quiere tener una relación amorosa seria ¡y tú no se la ofreces! ¿Que crees que hará ella?....

Aoshi le miró pensativo. Eriol tenía razón. Pero seguro que Katsumi esperaría hasta que tuviera el valor suficiente, para decírselo así: tan directo y a la cara..... El administrador asintió despacio.... algún día se lo diría... de eso estaba seguro...

-¿Eriol?-preguntó una voz desde la puerta, con los profundos ojos azules, buscó a su esposo- ¿que haces aquí? ¿No aprovecharás las horas que te quedan para dormir?

-claro-sonrió tranquilo, cosa que fue notada por Tomoyo la cual le devolvió el gesto- que descanses Aoshi, nos veremos luego....

-que duermas bien, hermano-dijo sereno y sonriente- hasta mañana, Tomoyo.... por cierto quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Katsumi y por mí....

-no tienes que agradecer nada, lo hago gustosa-dijo alegremente- ella ya no será más una ama de llaves... como la prometida tuya que es, será una verdadera señora-sonrió orgullosa al recordar los intentos de Kirobe.

-¿pro... prometida?-preguntó este nervioso de un color rojo intenso que provocó una risita oculta en su hermano mayor.

-claro, piensas casarte con ella ¿no?-dijo confundida

-pu... pues... s...si....-ahora estaba morado

Tomoyo rió por lo bajo:- que duermas con los angelitos..... Me parece que Katsumi vendrá a deseártelas en algún momento...

El joven asintió sonrojado

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fujitaka desayunaba en silencio.... había dicho en la noche a Suu que empacara por que saldrían de viaje, para poder refugiarse de Corben. Aun no había confrontado a Suu por lo dicho por Sakura pero imaginarse a su pobre hija, sufriendo cuando su bondad y candidez, no lo merecía. Había pensado perfectamente lo que le diría, aunque todavía no sabía con claridad eso, ya tenía una respuesta a todo, y la más conveniente.... la que le haría sentir mejor.... ¿cómo se había atrevido a hacer que alguien como ella, entrara en la familia? ¿Que estuviera con sus hijos? Y que había causado ese gran dolor en Sakura... a final de cuentas por lo que estaba con ella había sido para encontrar una madre para sus hijos.... no tanto por el vacío que había dejado su esposa Nadeshiko al partir como decía Sakura, ¿por que no le había dicho todo? Realmente su hija tenía razón en algo, no era del todo feliz a su lado.... solo servía para pagar cuentas para ella.... era como si se estuviera vendiendo y pensar en eso solo hacía que se estremeciera....

Rememoró por un momento su vida con Nadeshiko....

**_Flashback OoOoOoOoOoO_**

_**Caminaba apaciblemente por la calle, su padre le había encargado algo de una hacienda, él había estudiado arduamente para ser administrador y por fin lo había logrado, era un experto, aunque le faltaba la práctica que a todo joven y su padre lo reconocía y le ayudaba en ese aspecto....**_

_**Su cabello castaño combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y su juventud, además de ser alto y apuesto, además de usar unas gafas que le hacían verse intelectual y hasta misterioso cabía decir que esa sonrisa tan amable siempre le acompañaba y siempre era muy apreciado por todos por su sencillez y amabilidad nata, y que decir que era casi el hombre perfecto, sabía desde sus estudios, remedios medicinales caseros, coser hasta lo que nadie se imaginaba: cocinar. Fujitaka Kinomoto miraba unos papeles entretenido hasta que escuchó algo.... un hombre intentaba llamar la atención de una señorita, pero esta le rechazaba, incluso miraba hacia otro lado tratando de ignorarlo por completo, cuando llamó su atención fue cuando esta gritó desesperada que le dejara en paz**_

_**Y era algo muy raro pues a esa señorita ya la visto antes, en una cena donde él junto con su familia habían asistido al igual que ella con la suya... había sido una reunión, no había hablado para nada con ella, más bien parecía tímida de hablarle, sabría Dios por que.... Nadeshiko Amamiya había asistido a esa pequeña fiesta con la que era su prima. Sonomi Amamiya, que por alguna extraña razón le miraba con cierto resentimiento cada vez que fijaba la vista en la ojiverde. Nadeshiko tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado, que combinaba con su pálida piel y los brillantes ojos verdes que luego alguien más heredaría, esos hermosos ojos brillaba con encanto, y más al ser oscurecidos por la sombra de sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus labios delgados y del color de la cereza le hacían ver más encantadora, era esbelta y no tan alta, al caminar con el largo vestido que usaba esa noche se veía torpe y con nerviosismo al hacerlo, solo notaba como su prima le apoyaba con algunas palabras, aunque nunca escuchó la voz de ella y eso era algo que en ese momento le llenó de curiosidad.... pero Nadeshiko Amamiya era la más hermosa de esa recepción con su torpeza y todo....**_

_**-disculpe, me pareció que la señorita le pidió que le dejara sola-intervino con educación, siendo observado por aquel sujeto y por los encantadores ojos de la mujer- no es que quiera involucrarme, pero creo que si se lo ha pedido debería dejarle....**_

_**-aunque no quiera se esta metiendo donde nadie le ha llamado-dijo en tono grosero- además, yo hago lo que quiero y yo quiero que ella me hable...**_

_**-señor, tendrá que disculparme pero...-el puño de Fujitaka había sido duro con aquel hombre que había tomado el brazo de la chica que estaba asustada por la situación- disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita-se disculpó ante su actitud frente a ella- pero creo que toda mujer merece respeto....**_

_**-mu... muchas gracias....-dijo sonrojada levemente- no sabe la gran ayuda que me ha proporcionado....**_

_**-usted es Amamiya Nadeshiko ¿no?-rió ante el gesto de desconcierto en el rostro juvenil.- tal vez no me recuerde, soy Kinomoto Fujitaka.... y permítame decirle que la primera vez que la vi pensé que había caído un ángel del cielo...-ese había sido ciertamente el primer pensamiento que tuvo sobre ella, la primera vez que la vio, no tenía por que mentir, además ¿que tendría de malo? ¡Era la verdad!:- discúlpeme pero tengo retirarme.**_

_**Nadeshiko le miró conmovida pero también halagada...:-gracias....-susurró aun con su inocente rostro más rojo que una manzana.**_

_**Otro punto en los recuerdos de Fujitaka **_

_**-¿te casarías conmigo?-preguntó con la misma sonrisa afable de siempre, ambos estaban en el parque de Ghibli, ya llevaban tres años de novios y habían demostrado a todos los que los habían visto que felices eran uno a lado del otro, cada quien siendo como era, Nadeshiko tan gentil como él aunque muy distraída y Fujitaka tan amable.... aunque había personas que no aceptaban esa relación... Nadeshiko entendía perfectamente la razón... a sus dieciséis años.... bueno, ya era buena edad para pensar en algo como el compromiso... pero eran muy extrañamente para esa época aun muy sobre protectores con ella. Sobre todo Sonomi, la cual cada vez que veía al joven administrador no perdía oportunidad para vociferar algo, no importaba si estuviera en casa ajena o en la misma calle paseando con la joven de ojos verdes, o que de casualidad los encontrara juntos... ¡no le importaba hacer el ridículo y que pensaran mal de ella! ...aunque después de eso sería muy difícil que algún hombro pusiera sus ojos sobre ella.... con eso demostraba su duro carácter.... también a esa relación se interponía el abuelo de la chica, la cual le consideraba demasiado joven y que aquel muchacho no era en absoluto el adecuado, que tenía la posibilidad de entablar una relación amorosa con alguien... mejor.... pero con aquella pregunta le demostraba a ella que no le importaba que tuviera a toda su familia en su contra, era su propio desafío.....**_

_**-ay Fujitaka...-suspiró soñadoramente la mujer mientras sentada a su lado le abrazaba con emoción- ¡claro que si me casaré contigo!**_

**OoOoOoOo Otro punto en los recuerdos de Fujitaka oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**-mira Fujitaka..... Ya ha nacido-sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos- ya ha nacido.... Touya ya esta aquí... tanto que lo esperamos ¿verdad? Y ya está con nosotros....**_

_**-muchas gracias, Nadeshiko...-susurró besando su frente sudorosa por el parto del que había sido la protagonista- ...no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho este día.... y ahora mismo... ¡no sabes como te lo agradezco! ¡Te amo tanto!**_

_**La risa feliz de la chica que ya era madre sonó en la habitación de su casa aun con el pequeño Touya que lloraba a todo pulmón, reclamando quizás comida o sueño:- yo también te amo....**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**la habitación estaba oscura, aunque fuese de día... las cortinas estaban cerradas para que no afectara, su enfermedad ya estaba bastante avanzada, si se hubiera dado cuenta desde antes, seguro que ni ella ni él estuviera sofriendo tanto... ella por el dolor físico que le hacía agonizar y el dolor de él por verla así, tan mal,**_

_**Fuera de la habitación se encontraban dos niños: su hijo tenía ya diez años de edad y comprendía con perfección toda la situación, también estaba en la situación, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, se veía muy serio... sus ojos mieles estaban nublados de lágrimas pero no salían.... a lado de él y la que en verdad parecía no comprender nada era una pequeña de tres años, que estaba extrañamente silenciosa y sentía le mismo dolor que sus otros familiares, sin saber el por que ¿por que? Sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes miraban expectantes la puerta donde detrás de ella su madre que sonreía débilmente**_

_**-te amor tanto Fujitaka....-dijo con esa misma sonrisa- mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre que estaba inclinado hacia ella- por favor... cuida de nuestros hijos....**_

_**-sabes que lo haré...-susurró con debilidad- ellos son un pedazo de ti... sobre todo Sakura... se parece tanto a ti....**_

_**Ella rió bajito pero se quejó-... ¿donde están ellos ahora?... tengo que despedirme de ellos.... seguro que no me lo perdonarían sino lo hago... y yo tampoco lo haría....**_

_**Fujitaka negó con su cabeza, besó una vez más su cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola para dar paso a un Touya que corrió al encuentro con su mamá mientras Sakura confundida avanzaba tímidamente, con un dedo en su boquita y de la mano de su papá, misma que había solicitado la niña**_

_**-tranquilo Touya.... te aseguro que voy a estar bien...-le decía al niño que lloraba discretamente escondiendo su rostro en las piernas de su madre la cual acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos- no te voy a dejar solo nunca.... te lo prometo....-sonrió cuando el niño le abrazó desesperado- por favor... dejame hablar con tu hermanita....**_

_**Fujitaka dirigió con su mano a la pequeña Sakura que miraba intrigada a su madre enferma, estuvo a lado del lecho sin saber que decir, mientras Nadeshiko le miraba con cierta tristeza para agregar:- tal vez tenga que pedirte disculpas a ti más que a nadie....-su sonrisa dolorosa se volvió triste mientras miraba los ojos de Sakura- me hubiera gustado verte crecer aun más....-ahí fue cuando Touya y Fujitaka se miraron con horror ¡Sakura era una niña! ...y toda niña necesita a su madre más que a cualquier persona.... ¡y hasta ahora se daban cuenta! Tal vez la que más sufriera la perdida de la mujer, o sus consecuencias sería ella...- pero por favor..... No me odies por esto cuando puedas comprenderlo.... por que yo te amo demasiado... –Sakura limpió una pequeña lágrima que escapó de los ojos de su querida mamá**_

_**-¡yo te quiero mucho!-dijo abrazándola feliz de estar a su lado ¡no entendía las palabras de Nadeshiko!**_

_**Aquella hermosa sonrió con tranquilidad mientras las esmeraldas se cerraban lentamente, como si por fin estuviera descansando del horrible dolor que sentía... de la pesada angustia.... fue cuando Fujitaka se alertó mientras Touya hacía retroceder a la de tres años, sin dejar de llorar...**_

_**Nadeshiko abrió una vez más sus ojos:- prométeme que.... nunca vas a dejar entrar a su vida algo que los lastime....-el hombre tomó su mano con dulzura**_

_**-nunca lo haré....**_

_**-por favor Fujitaka, prométemelo....-gimió de dolor aferrándose a la mano varonil**_

_**-te lo prometo, Nadeshiko...-la bella madre cerró sus ojos mientras su cabeza se balanceó con rudeza hacia un lado.... su mano ya no le apretaba.... ni siquiera se movía.... y el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo se desvaneció en un minuto.... besó su frente mientras Touya miraba impotente todo, apretaba los puños con fuerza, Sakura le miraba algo preocupada, le abrazó con dulzura sin saber el por que, el niño correspondió con todas sus fuerzas:- no voy a dejar que nada los lastime... nada....**_

**Fin del Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Él había roto su palabra en todo sentido de la palabra, pero eso pronto terminaría....

-yo te lo prometí, Nadeshiko...-dijo a la nada mirando el techo- espero me disculpes por toda este tiempo de falta..... Pero lo voy a remediar....-su tono era decidido- y ahora te lo cumpliré......

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Coronel, ha regresado!-sonrió Shaoran acercándose hasta él, mismo que le tendió la mano- es un gusto verle de nuevo....

-¿a que me extrañó, no?-dijo divertido mientras a Li solo le corría una pequeña gota de sudor por la nuca, ante el silencio de su amigo añadió:- no tenía que ser tan directo....-dijo en tono sarcástico pero sin perder su buen humor- ¿y que ha habido de nuevo?

-Akuma y Mujo fueron fusilados ayer-dijo con seriedad mientras Eriol le miraba intrigado:- resultaron ser soldados enviados de Corben.... nos estaban espiando... e incluso me hicieron una mala "broma"....

-perdone Capitán ¿desde cuando usted ha soportado un broma?-rió divertido al saber que por fin se habían librado de esos dos- y a todo esto... ¿que confesaron?

-no se reiría si supiese de que broma se trataba.- Declaró con seriedad costumbre en él.- Pero eso ya no importa.- Ambos varones seguían caminando para poder llegar a las oficinas, estaban aun fuera del edificio de Infantería, de pronto Shaoran se detuvo más serio de lo normal:- me dijeron que Corben atacará por el este....

-¿las montañas celestiales?-preguntó este sorprendido cuando escuchó parte de la información.- buena táctica ¿pero como pensaba invadir?

-todavía hay ejércitos en Gainax...-razonó el hombre colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla- tal vez una trampa... aunque nada eficaz si me permite el comentario.... en cualquier momento nos daríamos cuenta de su invasión y....-pero Eriol le interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-¿no te has dado cuenta, Li?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido- está usando lo nuestro contra nosotros mismos....-Shaoran le miró sin comprender- las ciudades del norte y del oeste quedan muy lejos ¿verdad?-el chico asintió con un gesto- se supone que nosotros estaríamos distraído supongo que con los ejércitos en el sur.... sería muy fácil... jamás llegarían los refuerzos y tomarían esta ciudad de inmediato.... ¡nos dejarían encerrados!

-suerte que esos dos hablaron...-suspiró con alivio Li- ahora estaríamos creídos que en que el ataque principal sería de este lado del país.....

-¿ya sabe esto el señor imperial?-preguntó Eriol, revisando unos papeles que un soldado le entregó al acercarse con algo de timidez. Eriol Hiraguizawa y Shaoran Li eran una leyenda en el ejercito de Azzarello.

Shaoran asintió despacio, mientras ponía un mohín de mal humor en el apuesto rostro:- el que aun no sabe nada es el General. Tenía cosas que hacer y nadie le ha visto...

Ahora fue Eriol el que gruñó: ¿¡pero como es posible!?-preguntó tomando velocidad para llegar ala oficina de su superior- ¡y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo!-dijo molesto mientras Li le seguía con la misma rapidez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Katsumi! ¡Que alegría es verlas de nuevo!-dijo abalanzándose hacia las dos jóvenes, una de ellas le miraba con una sonrisa mientras la otra se sonrojaba por el trato de su señora hacia ella- pero Katsumi que cambiada estás-dijo sonriente mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la joven que traía puesto un vestido largo y bastante delicado- ¡pero pasen!-dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas entrar- ¡Wei, por favor ¿podrías traer el té al jardín?!

Se sentaron en la mesita del té que había en el jardín de los Li, que no tenía ni un solo árbol con flor y hoja, pero a pesar de eso los pastos raramente seguían verdes, Wei era un magnifico jardinero, y había sabido conservar hasta ahora todo en perfecto orden y limpieza tanto como a Shaoran le gustaba.

-¿y como les fue en su viaje? ¿El joven Aoshi está bien?-preguntó animadamente ambas mujeres asintieron pero no quitaba la vista de Katsumi ¡estaba realmente bella!- oye... Katsumi... eso quiere decir que... ¿ya no trabajarás más aquí....?

-¡claro que seguiré trabajando!-dijo sorprendida ante el comentario, para luego sonrojarse- es solo que la señora Tomoyo ha insistido, y como dejé todo aquí, ella insistió para que me colocara uno de estos trajes que eran de ella, antes de estar esperando el bebé.- sonrojada.- pero espero que mañana pueda regresar a mis actividades normales....

-¡oh, eso un gran alivio!-suspiró colocando una mano sobre su pecho.- no saben la falta que me ha hecho algo de compañía... y no puedo depender siempre en Tomoyo...¡Pero eras mi confidente aquí!- haciendo sonrojar a la joven doncella.

Tomoyo solo rió sutilmente notando el rostro de su prima.

-la verdad es que me siento un poco incómoda....-confesó la joven mirando a las dos damas- si me disculpan... quiero regresar a trabajar.... es que ¡no sé! Es tan raro.... por favor señora Tomoyo....-suplicó ella ante la mirada de reproche de la esposa de Eriol- me siento fuera de lugar, y seguro ustedes querrán hablar sobre algo....

-eso es verdad...-le apoyó Sakura ante el asombro de Tomoyo- tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Tomoyo....-dijo despacito pero Kirobe puedo escuchar a la perfección, Sakura nunca guardaba secretos a nadie, ella era discreta....- es sobre Madame Suu...

-¡muchas gracias!-dijo abrazando eufórica a la mujer que le miraba sorprendida- ¡gracias!!!

Kirobe se alejó como alma que lleva el viento.

-¡ay que trabajo me costará sacarle esa manía de ella!- ante la mirada expectante de la señora Li agregó.- Le he estado instruyendo en etiqueta pero realmente, es tan trabajadora que no puede estarse tranquila un momento y se niega a lo que ella llama "no hacer nada" en verdad, no está hecha para nuestra vida, sin embargo, ¡Es perfecta para Aoshi!.- Haciendo reír a Sakura.- Lo mas seguro es que, le exija a Aoshi en ayudarle con la hacienda. Y él siendo tan débil con ella, accederá. - sorprendiendo a la joven.- son tiempos algo diferentes y creo que, ella puede hacerlo. – ahí observando a Sakura y enseriándose.- Pero espero que no haya sido solo un pretexto....-sonrió Tomoyo a su amiga mientras Wei llegaba para servir el té- muchas gracias....

-si necesita algo más, mi señora, estaré para servirle....-dijo con amabilidad el sujeto después de servir y para luego retirarse

-es tan caballeroso-opinó mirando el camino por donde el confidente de la niñez de Shaoran había desaparecido- todo un mayordomo si me permites...

-por lo que sé, ha estado por muchos años en la familia Li-sonrió Sakura después de beber un sorbo de aquel delicioso té- y Shaoran le tiene un gran aprecio, así que lo trajo aquí..... Una noche me comentó que....-pero calló al oír la risita de Tomoyo.

-ay esas noches de amor-suspiró con picardía en su voz haciendo que Sakura se volviera cereza- ¡vamos amiga, que no es ningún secreto para mi! ¡Y menos para mi que fui la primera en casarse, ya hasta traigo carga!-dijo acariciando su vientre.

Sakura no podía estar más morada:- umm... bueno... ¿no podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

-quiero saber que ha pasado con Madame Suu....-dijo sonriendo ante la vergüenza de su amiga de la infancia.

-le he revelado la verdad a mi padre....-dijo sonriente, feliz ¡se sentía tan bien no tener ese peso sobre su pecho! Aunque aun había algo que le afligía y era algo que llevaba meses pensando... sobre su Shaoran... había dudas que todavía quedaban su corazón y sabía que su amiga tenía respuesta para todo....- ahora espero saber que hará con ella... espero que tome la decisión correcta....

-pero Sakura – se sorprendió Tomoyo ante aquello. - ¿que Hiciste que???

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡por fin saldremos de vacaciones!-dijo bajando con su sombrero puesto y su vestido vacacional- aunque tú insistes en que....

su mirada fue a dar al carruaje que esperaba afuera. La sirvienta que traía sus equipajes (según ella notaba, mas de lo que necesitaría) y él no portaba equipajes.

Fujitaka le miraba serio.

-¿...y tus maletas mi amor...?-dijo con melosa voz falsa.-¿En el carruaje?- sonrió.- Bueno, bueno, si aún no están listas, saldremos mas tarde ¿no?

-la única que se va a salir de esta casa, es usted, señorita Tsuki....-dijo frío, mismo tono que jamás nadie había oído en él- ya no quiero volver a verla....- también era algo difícil para el hombre, tantos "buenos" momentos compartidos que seguro todos fingidos.... pero que por un momento le habían hecho no sentir tanta la pena de la pérdida de su amada esposa.... y sus hijos nunca se habían quejado, al contrario le habían apoyado en ese momento y en todos los momentos que hasta ahora él creía de suma importancia para su vida, pero resultó ser que era importante para la sus hijos, ¡hasta ahora se daba cuanta que no había mejor madre para ellos que la suya propia! ¡Su amada Nadeshiko, que los había dejado así....! ¡Pero él tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido! ¡Debió de haber cuidado de sus hijos él solo! Tal vez lo hubiera hecho mejor así.... pero había sido egoísta.... y su hijo y su pequeña hija –en ese entonces- se habían sacrificado por su propia felicidad, Sakura misma se lo había confesado la tarde anterior.... aunque tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de vergüenza que Shaoran Li se hubiera dado cuenta de su mala elección, y que él también hubiera pagado su error aunque Sakura aseguraba que ambos eran felices tal y como estaban y que no se arrepentía.... prácticamente le estaba dando las gracias por haber permitido que Suu hubiera entrado alguna vez a esa pequeña familia....

-¿por que dices eso mi amor?-preguntó preocupada, en realidad muy preocupada ¿que le pasaba a Fujitaka? ¿Y ahora que se traía?- ¿señorita? ¿Salir de la casa? ¿por qué tanta formalidad conmigo? –tratando de tocarle el brazo pero el hombre, retrocedió; rechazando su toque.

-creo que me has escuchado-dijo severo- le hiciste un daño muy severo a Sakura, MI hija.... quiero pensar que a Touya no le has hecho ningún mal.... – el rostro de la mujer adquirió un tono mármol blanco ante aquellas palabras.- la quiero lejos de mi familia y de todo lo que quiero.... ya he mandado al banco sus deudas, y he abierto su cuenta propia para que se encargue de sus propias deudas.... yo no quiero tener nada más que ver con usted, así que le pido se vaya ahora mismo de mi casa....-dijo tan rápido pero tan claro que Suu pudo entender a la perfección, sintiendo como el mundo se le caía a los pies ¿como pagaría todo eso? ¿Y la deuda con Sato? ¡No tenía nada de dinero!

-estás diciendo tonterías, mi amor-se acercó tratando de seducirlo para hacerlo dudar- seguro que tienes fie....-pero fue cortada por el que ahora ya era su ex-pareja- seguro, Sakura, ha hecho o dicho algo malo porque anda de malas con su esposo...- sonrió fingiendo.- si lo tomas con calma, verás que son niñerías de una chiquilla consentida.

- no la tomes en contra de Mi Hija ¡la quiero fuera!-exclamó ya molesto- ¿o prefiere que llame a Shaoran Li para que la saque de aquí? Estoy seguro que lo hará gustoso.

Suu gruñó por lo bajo tomando su maleta y saliendo por la puerta.....

Fujitaka tocó su pecho con dolor:- ya lo he cumplido.... ahora esperemos que no se meta más en la vida de nuestros hijos....- se sentó en el sillón con aire decaído después de haber escuchado el portazo de la puerta principal.... ahora estaba fuera de su vida....

-padre....

Fujitaka alzó la mirada, notando como Touya corría a su encuentro y luego trataba de supervisar que estuviera bien- ¿te sientes mal?-preguntó preocupado mirando el pálido rostro del hombre.

-tranquilo Touya, nunca he estado mejor....-rió divertido- perdóname hijo....

-¿perdonarte?-inquirió no entendiendo las palabras del administrador.

-por dejar que Suu alterara tu vida....-confesó apenado.

-tú no tienes por nada que disculparte-sonrió Kinomoto hijo- realmente yo fui el que menos sufrió..... En cambio Sakura.... aunque...-quedó pensativo un momento....-veo que la corriste, iba furiosa....- evitando sonreír tan claro pero no podía evitarlo.

-supongo que tú no sabías nada de lo de tu hermana y Shaoran...-pero fue interrumpido por el hombre que era su hijo.

-¡¿no me digas que ya quedó embarazada?! ¡¡¡Lo mato!!!-vociferó levantándose de golpe.

Fujitaka tenía una gotita sobre su nuca:- no es eso.... –calmando la cólera de su hijo mayor.- Suu obligó a Sakura a estar con Shaoran....-Touya abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar- ella me ha dicho ayer, que a pesar de todas sus trampas, mentiras y embustes para reunirlos, es muy feliz con Shaoran y le creo... después de todo le ha tomado cariño... y también me ha dicho que no se arrepiente para nada....

-maldito mocoso, sabía que algo se traía con Suu-dijo enfureciéndose.

-Shaoran no sabía nada, así que no aceptaré ni un solo reclamo tuyo para él-dijo severo por primera vez con él, cosa que sorprendió al esposo de Kaho- no estropees la felicidad de tu hermana, por que es a la que más le debemos....

Touya suspiró pesadamente:- es monstruo debió haberme contado todo....

Touya decidió no darle mas penurias a su padre. Ciertamente, supo siempre, detener el acoso del que era victima por esa horrible mujer y por lo que parecía, Fujitaka empezaría su vida de nuevo.

Su vida sin Suu.

-y ante todo- interrumpió su padre sus pensamientos.- cuéntame de eso de que al hermano del Coronel Hiraguizawa lo hirieron en tu hacienda...

-En un momento.- declaró sonriéndole y posándose un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Ahora iré a saludar a Kaho.

-Claro, claro. Creo que, está en el jardín...- viendo a su hijo, disculparse y marcharse en búsqueda de su esposa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-con que eso pasó....-decía Tomoyo sonriendo después de escuchar toda la historia.- me sorprende que te hayas armado de valor... debiste de haberlo pensado mucho....

-y no fue lo único que pensé-comentó Sakura jugando con un cucharita y moviendo el té que estaba en su taza un tanto pensativa-yo quería pedirte consejo.....

-¿sobre Li?-preguntó divertida- sabes que puedes contar conmigo para eso y tantas cosas más Sakura...-suspiró viendo el rostro repentinamente sonrojado de ella- por favor Sakura tenme confianza.....

Sakura Li cerró sus ojos como si meditara sus palabras y al final habló:

-he pensado mucho sobre mi, y sobre él....-dijo pausadamente- cuando pienso en que siento por él, me duele mi corazón.... como si algo lo oprimiera con una fuerza increíble-miró una momento el cielo despejado- en ese momento es cuando me bloqueo totalmente... y no puedo encontrar una respuesta.... aunque se trate de algo que yo siento...-se sonrojó profundamente para luego bajar la mirada.- y me llena de tristeza que él me repita una y otra vez que me ama.... y yo.... no le puedo dar una respuesta.... ni en nuestro noviazgo le dije esas palabras que él tanto ansía.... y.... me siento mal....-pero ahí fue cuando Tomoyo no le dejó continuar.

-lo más difícil para un persona es conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos....-sonrió tranquila Tomoyo y mirándola con ojos comprensivos mientras Sakura quedaba un momento cautivada por la tranquilidad que emanaba la chica que cubría su corazón con sus manos- sobre todo si son los del corazón.....-le miró profundamente para continuar:- tus verdaderos sentimientos y lo que siente tu corazón, bueno.... es algo que solo tu puedes comprender...

-¡pero Tomoyo!-protestó Sakura- ¡ya lo he intentado! ¡No sabes como lo he intentado! Lo he intentado por que también quiero ser mamá como tú.... pero quiero saber que siento por el que será el padre de mi bebé.... ¿como puedo tener un bebé sino sé ni por que lo quiero?

-¿un bebé? ¿Para que quieres un bebé?-inquirió sonriente.

-¡te estoy diciendo que no lo sé!-dijo estrujando su cabeza con sus manos- es que tengo tantas ganas de tenerlo.... además.... tú descubriste muy rápido lo que sentías por el Coronel.... y a hora esperas a un bebé.

-Sakura, el que quieras un bebé, no es la razón por la que deberías pensar en tus sentimientos por Li-le regañó- tú misma me los has dicho hace unos minutos, solo quieres saber que sientes para corresponderle con el mismo amor que te ofrece....

En la mirada de Sakura se denotaba la preocupación

-no te preocupes por nada en este momento....-pidió Tomoyo con calma- la respuesta ya la tienes dentro de tu corazón, solo necesitas la oportunidad para que esos sentimientos los puedas expresar y con ello te des cuenta.... y tranquila, estoy segura que tu encargo llegará.... tal vez ni hoy ni mañana.... ni el siguiente mes.... pero verás que llegará y ese día tú sabrás que habrá valido la pena esperar por él.... no te puedo dar más consejo..... Por que yo no tengo tu corazón, ni tus sentimientos, tal vez sea el mismo sentir pero es por personas completamente diferentes.....-rió recordando a Eriol y su extraño carácter.

-¡que haría sin ti!-sonrió con alivio tomando una de sus manos- ¡eres tan buena amiga!

-para mi es un placer ayudarte.....-sonrió notando la falta de presión en Sakura que había notado algunas horas antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-señor, esto ha llegado a los límites-dijo molesto el Coronel mientras miraba el General le miraba con seriedad- incluso alguien de mi familia ha salido perjudicado y...

-esto no tiene nada que ver con asuntos personales, Coronel-dijo con molestia el hombre que estaba tras su escritorio de caoba, tan elegante y reluciente- Azzarello no puede quedar sin Señor Imperial. Se crearía una inestabilidad y seríamos vulnerables y Corben nos atacaría en cualquier momento-dijo.

-mi señor-dijo con respeto Shaoran interviniendo en la discusión de ambos hombres- me dejó la orden de revisar unos cuerpos con los médicos militares-el General Bokunetsu asintió recordando- los que fueron asesinados eran militares, señor. Encontré a los culpables, que se habían hecho pasar por soldados de Azzarello cuando en realidad era soldados de Corben, estos dos sujetos entregaron al Coronel y a mi la solicitud para revisar y hacer una lista de armas de todo Ghibli-el hombre que tenía ya canas en el cabello castaño y el bigote le miró sorprendido- la misma noche que los atrapé, mataron a una señorita del cual solo su apellido fue Sato. Pero señor, Corben mandó a espiar le puedo asegurar desde las estrategias y ellos mismos me confesaron que hasta a nuestras familias, tampoco se por que personalmente a la del Coronel y a la mía....-meditó- lo que si sé es que me amenazaron con haber asesinado a mi esposa....

Eriol abrió los ojos grandemente y más al escuchar:- también habían dicho que a la del Coronel también se la habían llevado.... fui un poco distraído al no recordar que la mujer de mi Coronel estaba de viaje junto con él.... pero ellos declararon que el ataque de Corben será por las montañas Celestiales y el único paso ahí es....

-el paso del infierno.....-dijo despacio Eriol meditando. Ahí fue cuando Eriol comenzó a comprender sus palabras mas temprano y como Shaoran estaba tan preocupado por todo.

¡no lo culpaba! Hasta él hubiera tomado aquella actitud.

-¿están seguros de lo que me dicen?-preguntó desconfiando de su palabra sin razón.

-señor, yo no pienso esperar hasta tener a todo el ejercito de Corben sobre nosotros-dijo Eriol a modo de reto.- y sabemos lo que piensa el Señor Imperial...

-ya he hablado muchas veces con el Señor Imperial-dijo ya estando por fin de acuerdo con ellos y dándoles la razón- pero su orgullo y "puesto" está por encima de cualquier cosa... cree que con eso podrá derrotar a todos esos soldados que tiene Corben... tan sanguinarios que son........ Pero, esto ya lo había pensado y si queremos hacer algo por detener a Corben a tiempo.... necesito todo su apoyo..... Y el de todos los comandantes.....

Los allí presentes asintieron en silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿estás mejor?-dijo a modo de saludo Ran, que cargaba una caja que tenía un moño rojo,- espero que hayas descansado.

Su "novia" estaba recostada en su cama, estaba cubierta aun por cobijas que había usado para cubrirse a la hora de dormir, después de haber llorado tanto.... con un inmenso dolor por sentir como su vida pudo haber partido en tan solo un momento, tan significante fue la participación de esos dos que ahora seguro estaban muertos.

**_-"por los dioses, espero que estén descansando, por que gracias a ellos.... podré seguir a lado de Ran...."_**-el de mirada miel notó su nostalgia por un momento.

-te traje chocolates-dijo ofreciéndole la caja la cual ella tomó con timidez- como no sabía que clase de chocolates te gustaban te traje un poco de todo....

-muchas gracias, Ran-sonrió para luego mirarlo fijamente- también quería agradecerte que me hubieras escuchado ayer..... Estaba tan asustada....

-y creedme que no es para menos-dijo comprensivo- no todos los días alguien trata de matarte... pero me pregunto por que...

-lo mismo hago yo...-dijo pensativa, sabía que Suu había mandado a Sato con esa intención, tal vez debiera hacer su último trabajo.... con eso cerraría esa etapa tan oscura de su vida y lo que le quedaba la compartiría a lado de Ran:-**"_ya no sabes ni lo que piensas, Soichiro pero... ¿Ran te aceptaría si supiera a lo que te dedicabas....?_**-movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su mente.

-¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó Ran mirando ese gesto tan extraño, la chica volvió a negar:- eres bastante rara....-comentó divertido mientras esta le miraba asesina- me refiero no eres como las demás, incluso te pareces un poco a Sakura....

-¿empezarás de nuevo con ella?-preguntó con un falso fastidio, sabía lo difícil que debió de haber sido toda la situación que vivió, pero ¿de que otra manera ayudarlo a sacarla de su corazón definitivamente?- enserio que te haces daño tú solo... no vale la pena que estemos juntos si a ella, la ves en mi....

-¡no, disculpame!-suplicó tomando sus manos- no era es mi intención....

-pero aun así me comparaste-dijo indignada -¡es que es inconcebible! ¡Tú dijiste que...!-pero fue callada repentinamente por los labios de él, dejándola sorprendida y estupefacta ¿por que él tenía que ser así?

Al separarse de sus labios, declaró.-no quería compararte... es que cuando recién nos conocimos....-rió al recordar- ¡no te quitabas de encima! Supongo que por eso no te vi tan llamativa para mí.....

-sabes que soy de carácter muy cambiante-mintió.- lo has notado....

-si, lo he hecho-sus ojos mieles brillaron al mirar sus rizos- tu cabello es muy lindo....

-con eso no me vas a convencer....-susurró con una sonrisa llena de felicidad real.

-espero... que con esto si...-se acercó lentamente tomando su rostro entre sus manos y oprimiendo con dulzura los labios de ella contra los suyos ¿por que era tan dulce?

-definitivamente lo has hecho...-rió ahora ella besándole con confianza..... ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que terminaría con su presa? Aunque realmente aun no terminaba......

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**buenas tardes, señor-saludó el general después del que el paso le fuese concedido a la oficina del Señor Imperial.

Todo el ejército estaba enterado de sus planes, y perfectamente ordenado para cualquier situación..... Entre los más importantes comandantes, estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que el General había tomado, confiaban en él por sus largos años de carrera, y la experiencia se notaba en el rechoncho rostro.

-General Bokunetsu, me alegra verlo-sonrió poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano para que besara su mano, como era acostumbrado al saludar a alguien de su poderío, según él.... Años atrás el General había seguido su juego del beso, pero ahora no, el Señor Imperial solo frunció el ceño- ¿y ahora que le sucede?-preguntó dando vueltas alrededor de él, pero este permanecía callado, llevaba una hoja en su mano derecha, misma que le entregaría después- bueno.... ¿sabe? Quería mandarlo de inmediato a Corben, hace meses que no sé nada de Kogako... y ya me preocupó....

-yo sé por que no ha sabido nada de él-dijo con dureza.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó con ironía- si yo sé más que usted sobre lo que pueda estar haciendo él, uno de esos días que nos encontramos me dijo que iría a unas ciudades que habían sufrido catástrofes de Corben.... de seguro está ahí....

-eso es mentira-afirmó el hombre mientras el que dirigía a la gran nación tomaba de nuevo asiento detrás del elaborado escritorio, le extendió la hoja de papel- será mejor que la firme con su buena voluntad....

El anciano le miró dudoso pero la tomó de mala forma, la leyó una y otra vez, no estando seguro de lo que decía:- ¿que quiere decir esto, General Bokunetsu?-dijo molesto arrojando el papel que había sido arrugado, lo estiró de nuevo- ¡lo que está aquí es una locura!

-no tiene nada de locura, señor-dijo con indiferencia- pide su abdicación.... las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas para usted en caso de que no acepte- dijo como observación- y si nota, muchos jefes de influencia incluyendo, jefes de sus armadas, están involucrados... no tiene a nadie mas.

-¡¡JAMÁS HARÉ ESO!!-dijo rompiendo en miles de pedazos aquel documento que tenía las firmas de los más importantes políticos y militares- ¡estás loco si piensas que lo haré!-parecía demente mientras le señalaba acusadoramente- tú... ¡no puedes despojarme de mi puesto! ¡Es mío! ¡MIO!!!

-no pretendo tomarlo-aseguró el hombre seriamente- pero esa ha sido una decisión que todos los que nos preocupamos por esta humilde nación, así que te pido- arrojando toda formalidad a un lado.- nos dejes hacer nuestro trabajo para lograr defender propiamente a Azzarello.

-¿¡pero de que demonios la quieres proteger!?-dijo con el fastidio claro en su voz- no hay nada que la perjudique, al contrario gracias a que estoy yo en el poder... hemos podido mantener una relación estrecha con....

pero fue interrumpido por la puerta, por donde desfilaron, el mismo Coronel Hiraguizawa y el Capitán Li, varios Generales de otras áreas, capitanes, coroneles.....:- ya no está en su poder discutirlo-seguían entrando pero ahora eran los políticos- tus funciones han terminado....

-¡no pueden hacer eso, por que YO tengo el poder ABSOLUTO en todo lo que sucede aquí!!!!-dijo mirando un tanto asustado a todos los caballeros frente a él.

Entraron dos soldados con sus rifles al hombro, tomaron al Señor Imperial por los brazos mientras jalaban de él, y este trataba de oponer fuerza, pero ellos eran mucho más fuertes que él.

Aquel hombre gruñó cuando pasó por un lado de aquel General que se mantenía rígido y con una seriedad no tan características en él, después de todo era incluso abuelo:- por cierto.... tu gobierno fue un asco.... solo quería decirte eso....-se dirigió a los soldados que no le soltaban:- derechito a la carcel.....

Shaoran miró a Eriol con una sonrisa siendo correspondido.... tal vez las cosas ya no fueran tan difíciles.....

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-quedan miles de millas.....-dijo el segundo al mando- y todavía no nos han mandado un reporte sobre lo que sucedió con esos dos militares....

-debieron de haber fallado....-dijo pensativo Melko mientras fumaba su pipa- estaba sentado en una silla bastante elegante para estar en medio de ningún lugar- ¿sabes cual es la situación exacta de Corben?

-me reportaron un ataque a alguna hacienda de la frontera, pero..... Me parece que todos fueron asesinados.... no se ha encontrado a nadie de los nuestros con vida, señor....

Kogako exhaló el humo detenidamente, se habían detenido a descansar, por que aquel sujeto había afirmado que las tropas estaban completamente agotadas y que con esas fuerzas las posibilidades de llegar hasta Ghibli eran escasas además de ir derrotando a los grupos que se les fueran parando en frente....:- espero que a esos idiotas no los hayan investigado.... sería el colmo.... y no creo que el estúpido de Jung pueda mantener en "paz" a ese país suyo... Azzarello necesita a alguien como yo para dominar este, y los demás continentes..... Todo sería.... ¿que palabra será la correcta?-dijo sarcástico- ¡oh si, claro: per-fec-to! –Rió con ganas pero esa risa no era de alegría total, se oía despiadada- quiero que comencemos a avanzar a primera hora mañana en la mañana, entre menos tardemos mejor.....

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura nos comentó sobre el ataque que sufrió el hermano de Eriol-decía Kaho mientras iban en el carruaje de regreso a su casa, a su lado estaba Touya Kinomoto, mismo que había pasado a la casa de su padre para recogerla- dime ¿está bien?

-a la perfección-dijo algo cortante no evitando recordar la conversación con su padre momentos atrás.

-¿Touya, que te pasa?-preguntó acariciando con ternura su rostro- ¿acaso sucedió otro incidente?-dijo alarmada.

-para nada.... es algo que me ha contado mi padre-sonrió tratando de sonar convincente- estoy bien..... **_"aunque mi padre me haya dicho que ese mocoso no tuvo nada que ver.... a mi no me convence.... no hasta oírlo de los mismos labios del monstruo..."_**-¿Suu no intentó hacerte daño o si?

-no lo sé bien-dijo sonriente sintiendo mejor a su esposo- una noche me llevó un poco de té, pero tú me habías recomendado que lo mejor era no aceptar nada de ella.... y así lo hice, cuando se retiró pude deshacerme de ese té.... nunca dejaría que le sucediera algo....-sonrió acariciando el abultado vientre- ¿has pensado como quieres llamarle?

-ni siquiera sabemos que será-sonrió olvidándose de todos sus problemas- si es niña.... definitivamente Nadeshiko.....

-¿y si es varón?-preguntó cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de mimar su barriga- Akio.....

-nuestro hijo, Kaho.... nuestro hijo....-besó sus cabellos con devoción a lo que solo la joven mujer pudo sonreír, sabía lo feliz que Touya estaba desde que le había dado la noticia, aunque nunca expresaba abiertamente su sentir....

-si Touya..... Ya viene....-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del hombre alto- nuestro bebé.....

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-todo salió como lo había planeado-sonrió orgulloso el General ya en su oficina reunido nuevamente con el Coronel y el Capitán de infantería- y Mo ti ya subió al poder, este será un cambio rejuvenecedor para Azzarello, yo mismo seguí sus estudios, siempre ha sido muy buen muchacho..... Tiene las ideas muy claras.... me parece que no nos defraudará.....

Shaoran Li asintió tranquilo desde hacía varios meses que todo aquello le inquietaba y más por las palabras de su madre al referirse de Sakura dentro de esta guerra, pero ella sería su inspiración y su fuerza para seguir adelante.....

-tengo que pedirles algo.... y tal vez se nieguen..... Y lo entenderé-habló con una sonrisa el General, los miraba con comprensión y hasta compasión- ustedes son.... bueno.... tienen las mejores estrategias y además de ser los más exactos al ejecutar algo así... son los mejores preparados y adiestrados que el ejército de Azzarello pudo, puede y podrá tener.... es bastante extraño que ustedes dos hayan podido detener tantos ataques directos.... pero aun así son los mejores.... necesito que se reúnan ustedes y sus tropas con los enviados de las ciudades del norte y las del oeste.... serán miles de hombres..... Ya los he mandado llamar....-Shaoran miró a Eriol y este también volteó a verle- necesito que vayan al paso de Infierno.... para detener a Melko.....

Shaoran tenía la boca abierta.... la tristeza volvía a su corazón.... ¿ir hasta el paso del Infierno? ¿Dejar sola a Sakura?

El General notó el rostro del muchacho..... que se notaba entre asustado, sorprendido y bastante estupefacto....

-yo entiendo....Capitán.... que usted tiene al menos poco tiempo de casado....-habló con la verdad el hombre- pero necesito de sus servicios..... De su experiencia.... también entiendo al Coronel....-dijo mirando a Eriol sorprendiéndolo- ...por la situación que pasa ahora su esposa...... pero de verdad, los necesito allá... su victoria es casi asegurada...... yo....-se detuvo mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos con aire intelectual y sereno- ...yo.... quisiera, me gustaría poder asegurarles su regreso a Ghibli.... eso es algo que yo no puedo saber..... Y también sé que su felicidad está en esta ciudad..... Pero Azzarello los necesita en este momento.... yo los necesito en este momento.....

-señor, entiendo todo lo que nos esta hablando-habló por fin Eriol que se quedó mudo ante sus palabras- yo en este mismo momento siento un gran dolor por tener que dejar a mi esposa, misma que espera un hijo..... Pero... también tengo mis obligaciones.... desde el principio yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba...... y me case consciente de eso....

Shaoran permaneció callado.... pero luego asintió despacio.....

-en mi casa se celebrará mañana por la noche una pequeña reunión-explicó el hombre- por que tendrán partir pasado mañana......

Ahora si que Li esta estupefacto, muerto en vida........ ¿cómo se lo diría a Sakura? ¿Ella le perdonaría partir tan pronto a la guerra?.... Ella había dicho que no quería que se alejara tan pronto.... ¿para ella sería poco tiempo casados?

**_Continuará OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**


	20. El sacrificio de Shaoran

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra**_

**_Capitulo 20.- "El sacrificio de Shaoran"._**

_**Ladysilvermoon14**_

¿una fiesta-preguntó curiosa mientras se encontraba sentada a un lado de él¿mañana?

-si, así es...-dijo calladamente, como nunca ella le había visto, por lo menos nunca se había portado así con ella- El General la ha organizado... para todos los comandantes y oficiales... entre ellos me incluyo yo...-acarició con delicadeza su cabello mientras ella le miraba de forma risueña, pero no por eso esta misma dejó de notar un cierto sentimiento que el muchacho llevaba sobre si...

¿que te pasa-preguntó cariñosamente tomando sus manos mientras este seguía jugando con los rizos que se formaban.-te noto muy extraño.

Aun más le sorprendió la manera en que le abrazó, casi con desesperación, Shaoran Li acercó su rostro hasta la cabeza de la muchacha misma donde pudo oler ese aroma tan peculiar en ella y que era su favorito...

Este miró sus hermosos ojos verdes una vez se separaron, no había mucha luz en el jardín de la mansión, pues no estaba del todo despejado lo que causaba que la luna y las estrellas se vieran tan opacas y sin vida...

-ay Shaoran...-suspiró sin entender su comportamiento.

-te amo...-susurró en su oreja besando sus mejillas, una y otra... una y otra vez... luego besaba su nariz, sus ojos cerrados, sus cálidos labios, su cabello... todo en ella le hacía suspirar y sentirse más enamorado, tan dichoso por estar a su lado...- me pregunto que hubiera hecho sin ti...

-hablas como si planearas morir...-dijo asustadiza la chica siendo ahora ella la que acariciaba al sujeto para maravilla del mismo.

Shaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin quitarle de encima aquella mirada triste, tan perdida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos... Pero para lo que se estaba planeando. Para lo que podía venir: el solo pensar que tendría que dejarle, le hería su corazón. Pero tampoco le diría nada. Eso le pondría triste. Acarició sus brazos blancos de arriba a abajo tratando de proporcionales algo de calor bajo esa pequeña chalina, la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura se asomó- no sé por que insistes en vestir como cualquier día de verano ¡estamos en pleno invierno-pero ella le calló con sus extrañamente por esa noche, tímidos labios. Tímidos por que sabía que algo que tenía que ver con ella mortificaba a su esposo, pues no sabía si besándolo le haría un bien o un mal... Solo sabía que deseaba besarle en ese momento... más se animó cuando Shaoran correspondió cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sakura le besaba de manera pasional de un momento a otro, mientras se colgaba de su cuello y él no podía hacer más que tomarle por la cintura, mientras acariciaba esa parte del cuerpo de su esposa, Sakura no solo acariciaba su espalda, sus delgados y femeninos dedos se enroscaban en el marrón cabello de Li.

Shaoran repentinamente la tomó en brazos, y se levantó dispuesto a retirarse del jardín y subir las escaleras...

¡MALDITO MOCOSO-se oyó la voz sonora de Touya que era acompañado por Wei quien lo había dirigido hasta donde estaban sus señores, o tal vez no lo estaba guiando... lo estaba siguiendo.

Sakura separó sus labios de los de Shaoran algo asustada por los gritos de su hermano, Li no atinaba en el motivo por el cual había sido interrumpido y solo pudo bajarla pero eso no significaba que la había dejado de abrazar

¡Señor Kinomoto por favor! – Solicitó el sirviente, dada la conducta violenta del sujeto y declaró acercándose a su señor.- Lamento la interrupción pero él insistió y yo...- tratando de disculparse.

¡Y es que era notorio que interrumpieron algo muy privado de la pareja!

¿hermano que haces aquí-preguntó un tanto inquieta, Touya nunca había ido a visitarlos, más sabiendo que su esposo podría estar con ella pero es que... ¡había interrumpido un momento tan especial para ella...¿Por que gritaba? Debía suponer que su hermano sabía que Shaoran podía tocarla cuando él quisiera... Por que era su derecho si por eso se había puesto así, entonces no tenía motivos... ¿ocurre algo malo?

Shaoran hizo una señal con la cabeza y Wei se retiró.

Touya se acercó rabiando, parecía que toda la casa se estremecía por sus pasos, le tomó por el cuello del uniforme azul, Li gruñó ante su acción y forcejeó con mirada, voluntad y fuerza, Li estaba en silencio pero sin comprender lo que a su familiar –y no por gusto- político había hecho enojar esta vez de la larga lista que le tenía...

¡Hermano¿que haces-dijo molesta la chica volteando a su lado donde ambos varones se encontraban¡suéltalo-pero su hermano no se movía. Si los ojos del hijo de Fujitaka hubieran sido puñales, Shaoran ya sería picadillo, y este no se quedaba atrás, mataba al sujeto con la mirada¡TE DIGO QUE LO SUELTES- insistió incluso forcejeando con sus manos a las de su hermano.

Touya le soltó con fuerza, casi azotándolo contra el suelo, Shaoran le miró furioso �¿que se traía!

¡MALDITO, OBLIGASTE A SAKURA A CASARSE-vociferó sorprendiendo a ambos esposos. Tomando de la mano a su hermana dispuesto a llevarla consigo, la jaló por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, Shaoran le seguía mientras su molestia se seguía acumulando.-tú te vas conmigo a casa de Papá hasta que podamos disolver este matrimonio tuyo... ¡Esos malditos, confabularon juntos con esto¡Pero las pagarán! Los enviaré a juicio a ambos y eso les dará entender... - Touya se detuvo ante el forcejeo de la chica.

¡HERMANO, SUÉLTAME-gritó Sakura, intentaba zafar su mano hasta que Shaoran llegó a su lado, golpeó la mejilla de Kinomoto con su puño cerrado.

...últimamente estaba golpeando más seguido de lo que jamás imaginó que lo haría...

Sakura al lograr su liberación se abrazó al que era su esposo, se escondió en su pecho asustada por la actitud de Touya ¿por que su hermano se comportaba de esa forma¿por que decía todo aquello- te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer eso...-habló con frialdad Shaoran rodeando con sus brazos a la joven- esta es mi casa y te pido le tengas respeto a mi esposa... No te la llevarás de mi lado... ella es _mi_ esposa ¿comprendes?

¡tú maldito desgraciado, la obligaste a casarse-Sakura abrió mucho los ojos sin apartarse de un lado de Li cuando escuchó a su hermano repetir aquello¡tú y esa maldita mujer la obligaron- apuntándole con notable odio e incorporándose aun acariciando su mejilla lastimada.¡Admítelo que la compraste siendo tú el mejor postor! – Sorprendiendo a Shaoran con esto.¡ELLA NO ES COMPRABLE, NO SE VENDE¡Se va conmigo a casa y su matrimonio terminó y es definitivo!

Aquellas palabras taladraron en los corazones y las personas allí presentes. Katsumi del alboroto salió un instante al pasillo escuchando el escándalo.

Sakura se dispuso a negar¡eso no es verdad-dijo separándose ya del hombre- yo decidí casarme con Shaoran... porque quería...-susurró ante la nueva reacción de su hermano, tan explosivo como lo pensó contestó. Fue mi decisión y no me separarás de él ¿Quedó claro?

¡TE TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA Y TÚ...! –deteniéndose un momento, a analizar lo dicho por ella.¿QUERÍAS CASARTE CON ÉL-señaló al hombre que le miraba con seriedad pero no hablaba, ese ya era un problema entre ambos hermanos¡JA, NO ME HAGAS REÍR SAKURA, TÚ NUNCA TE HUBIERAS CASADO CON ÉL DE NO SER POR SUU!

Sakura respiró hondo, tratando de mantener su paciencia- aunque no lo quieras creer, así fue... y soy muy feliz con Shaoran-ahí el aludido le miró, pero ella estaba demasiado centrada mirando a su hermano el cual estaba rojo de ira y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que miraba a su hermana y la mirada que ella le arrojaba era desafiante- yo quise casarme con él y voy a afrontar las consecuencias de haberlo hecho... él no ha hecho nada para que me arrepienta... por favor ya no incomodes más a Shaoran... él jamás me ha obligado a nada... -y señalando la puerta, agregó cortésmente.- eres invitado a nuestra casa cuando quieras Hermano, pero siempre y cuando dejes tus ideas en tu casa y nos dejes vivir en paz a nosotros...

Touya permaneció callado, se giró y dio media vuelta, se veía lo rígido de su cuerpo. Y en un azote de la puerta principal salió dejando a una Sakura pensativa, y triste... ahora seguiría enojado con ella, y le tendría más mala voluntad a Shaoran, el mismo que no era culpable de nada, pero a este no le parecía importar tener a todo Azzarello en su contra con tal de estar con ella...

Katsumi ante aquello, cerró la puerta de la cocina nuevamente, retirándose del lugar y dejándoles a solas.

¡Vaya que suerte tenía ella por no tener un hermano tan celoso como Kinomoto!

-tranquila, ya se le pasará...-dijo Shaoran, colocándose a su lado y abrazando sus hombros, Sakura seguía sin poder moverse- lo que me pregunto es como se habrá enterado de lo de Tsuki... tiene una idea casi exacta de lo que pasó.

Ahí fue cuando su esposa le miró sonrojada- bueno, tengo que confesar que, yo le dije a mi padre...-Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos ante la información. Él seguía en el dilema de decirle o no y Sakura ¿ya se lo había dicho? Pero... ¿ella no sabía de la salud de su padre- estaba muy inquieto por las finanzas y como Suu estaba gastando su dinero sin remordimientos, tuve que confesarle todo. Aunque... se lo tomó aparentemente tranquilo no sé que es lo que hará o lo que hizo ya... pero por algo lo sabe Touya. Le pedí específicamente que no le dijera nada a mi hermano (más aun conociendo su conducta), entonces... si Touya lo sabe, es porque algo importante ha sucedido de lo cual no me he enterado aun.

-yo no le había comentado nada por que se suponía que su salud no era estable-habló Li sin entender totalmente su proceder.

¿su salud-preguntó Sakura extrañada¿de que hablas? Mi padre siempre ha tenido una prefecta salud, es más siempre ha sido muy raro cuando se llega a enfermar... y si en verdad esta enfermo ya me lo hubiera dicho o a Touya ya que es el hijo mayor ¿no¿Quien fue quien te dijo eso?

Shaoran rodó los ojos por el techo golpeando con su puño su frente ¡era tan tonto! Si ya una vez le había mentido ¿por que le creyó esa vez-fue Suu...-dijo, su cabeza estaba alzada y cubría con su mano sus ojos- soy un idiota... El día que la confronté ella me reveló que tu padre estaba enfermo y que saber todo esto, lo mataría ¡Que estupidez el creerle esto!

Se escuchó la leve risa de la muchacha misma que le volvió a abrazar con ternura para confortarlo-no digas eso... tú no lo pensaste en ese momento...

-pero debí...-dijo ya mirándola a ella y a su hermosa sonrisa- ahora tendré que disculparme por no haberle dicho nada...

-papá no te considera una mala persona-dijo mientras le dirigía a las escaleras- al contrario se alegró mucho cuando anunciamos que nos casaríamos...

-ahora bien podría arrepentirse-opinó encogiéndose de hombros- pero no creo que pueda hablar con él hasta que regrese...

¿a donde vas a ir-preguntó sonriente caminando por el pasillo de su brazo¿vas a salir?

Shaoran se mordió la lengua, mirando por debajo del barandal de las escaleras –por donde caminaban- se suponía que no le diría a Sakura, por lo menos no ahora... necesitaba disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado... y no lo iba a arruinar con noticias así...

-ehmm...-miró el techo- cuando regrese un día de estos de trabajar temprano... ya sabes... siempre llego tarde... bueno... siempre me esperas... y bueno siempre ya es muy noche...-vaciló sin mirarle, no quería que sospechara nada... y ella siendo tan ingenua como lo era siempre le creería o por lo menos eso esperaba... y así fue: Sakura confió sonriendo.

-si lo sé...

**_-"tal vez nunca me perdone por ocultarle esto tan importante..."_**-pensó antes de que ambos desaparecieran por el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Y es que la conocía: sus sentimientos siempre estaban a flor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-me pregunto por que el general habrá organizado algo como eso-le dijo Tomoyo mientras ella y su esposo se encontraban recostados en el lecho. Eriol leía con tranquilidad un libro, o por lo menos es parecía que hacía, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas nerviosas a la mujer embarazada.

-un buen motivo tiene que tener.-aclaró el hombre, pasando la página- seguro no es nada de que preocuparse...

Tomoyo tejía con lentitud algo para su bebé, a la leve luz de las velas que iluminaban levemente la habitación de ambos, pero se percataba de la actitud indiferente del muchacho. Tal vez le estaba ocultando algo... no, Eriol no sería capaz de eso ¿o si?

-pasaré temprano por ti-añadió en un momento de incomodo silencio- así que tienes que estar lista...

¿cuando he tardado en arreglarme-preguntó divertida recostándose en su hombro

Eriol solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa- deberías preguntarme: "¿cuando no he tardado en arreglarme?" Terminaríamos más pronto...

¡Eriol-se quejó la que sería madre golpeando despacito su brazo mientras reía- solo espero que no nos de malas noticias...

Ahí le Coronel permaneció callado mirando fijamente los textos de aquel libro, pero no las leía- esperemos que no...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-ha llegado un mensaje de Ghibli-dijo en un soldado a su comandante, la ciudad del Norte estaba tranquila como siempre, así que habían decidido quedarse en el regimiento, por si llegaba alguna novedad de la capital, justo como estaba sucediendo

El hombre que estaba sentado en la oficina que tenía un desorden que no le mortificaba, se levantó y tomó el pergamino, leyéndolo con determinación. Frunció el ceño pero estaba contento de que se tomara en cuenta a la ciudad del Norte como a sus vecinas que se localizaban también por esos rumbos. Decía que también habían llamado a los de Oeste.

-con que es eso...-decía meditando- pensé que la guerra sería más pronto, pero al parecer no quieren hacer estragos en ninguna ciudad, tal vez tiene razón en hacer que las tropas vayan a buscarlos-hablaba para si mismo, aunque el mismo soldado le miraba sin entender- bien, entonces... ¡a la guerra!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-señor, es un mensaje urgente de la Capital-anunció uno de los vigilantes del regimiento de Ciudad Ame localizada al oeste de Azzarello.

El hombre de rostro pálido y cabellos platinos, lo miró con sus ojos violáceos y tomó el papel de entre sus manos para leerlo con detenimiento y sin ninguna expresión- reúnan a todos los hombres del oeste... partiremos al este a encontrarnos con Eriol Hiraguizawa y Shaoran Li... En la Montaña Haku...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-creo que lo mejor es que te pongas el que compramos aquel día-decía Tomoyo en la habitación de Sakura muy temprano por la mañana. Su prima le había mandado llamar y había acudido sin poner peros.- te verás simplemente: di-vi-na

-no exageres, Tomoyo-sonrió la de ojos verdes tomando la caja del gran armario, algo sonrojada, para luego abrirla con cuidado aun en sus brazos¡es que me da demasiada vergüenza!

-pero Sakura, es muy apropiado para la situación-rió la señora Hiraguizawa mirando también el traje- además causarás un gran impacto ¡todos envidiaran a Li!

¿tú crees-preguntó morada sacando el bello vestido blanco con algunos vuelos de suaves tonalidades pálidas, el vestido a las orillas tenía bordado delicadas líneas del mismo color, era bastante escotado (más común en nuestros tiempos: P), y se veía estrecho, para luego caer delicadamente después de la cadera, la parte superior parecía alguna especie de Corsé, se veía que la cola era bastante larga. Era a los hombros, las pequeñas mangas que comenzaban después de los hombros, ya en el brazo eran redondas y tenían encaje rosado, en el escote tenía un moñito al parecer de listón mismo que adornaba al mismo escote, y sobre ese extraordinario y provocativo vestido veía la fina chalina blanca, que era casi transparente...

Tenía cierto parecido con el de aquella mujer que había ido a la casa del que en ese entonces era su prometido. Aquella joven de rizos dorados y de la que había estado celosa...

**_-"¿celosa?"_**-aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo había estado y mucho-**_"pero Shaoran me dijo que no le había prestado ninguna atención a ella... y ya no lo ha vuelto a buscar... eso es un gran alivio... no me imagino mi actitud si la volviera a ver junto a él..."._**-de pronto se sonrojó mientras Tomoyo le miraba atentamente pero ella no parecía percatarse de eso, al contrario miraba algún lugar de la pared mientras seguía pensando-**_"�¿pero que estoy pensando! Tranquila Sakura, es normal que sientas que alguien más te puede alejar de él... bueno, es que Shaoran en tan lindo y tan apuesto... tan amable y caballeroso... y cuando me ama... siento como si estuviera en las nubes... ¡ya Sakura deja de pensar en eso!_**-agitó su cabeza con brusquedad de manera negativa mientras su rostro era como el de una cereza pero no pudo evitar pensar por último-**_"es lógico que alguien más quiera estar con él..."_**

¿Sakura-preguntó divertida pero no sabiendo que era con exactitud lo que pensaba su prima, lo único que se imaginaba era que tenía que ver con Shaoran Li

-lo siento...-dijo mirando de nuevo la prenda- tal vez si tenga que ponérmelo...

¿como que tal vez-preguntó entusiasta- necesitamos un peinado perfecto, y creo que la gargantilla que te regaló tu padre para las navidades del año pasado combinará a la perfección. También esos pendientes de perlas... ¡te verás preciosa-dijo emocionada mientras la arrastraba hasta el tocador de la habitación¡verás que Li se desmaya de lo bella que estarás!

Sakura simplemente asintió sonrojada, ojala que eso sucediera...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Caminaba apurado por el regimiento, se sentía angustiado por alguna extraña razón, ero más que nada se sentía culpable, siguió andando hasta las caballerías y fue ahí cuando el peso de sus sentimientos se sintió con mayor fuerza

Ambos comandantes hablaban un tanto silenciosos, sería bastante raro no verles por esos rumbos después de que se marcharan, pero sabía que no había elección si quería más posibilidades de obtener la victoria para su país.

Ambos hombres dejaban a su pequeña familia, no sabía por quien tener más compasión: si por Li por que estaba recién casado, o por Hiraguizawa que esperaba un hijo...

-supongo...-dijo en voz baja sin dejar de admirar como ambos cepillaban cada uno a sus caballos- ...que por ambos debería sentir compasión, pero si ellos saben lo que quieren regresarán vivos...

¡general-habló Hiraguizawa notando su presencia cerca¡buenas tardes, ya me preguntaba donde se encontraba por que no lo había visto!

-arreglando los últimos detalles para su partida-dijo sin mentir, observando la siempre extraña sonrisa de Eriol y el rostro serio de Shaoran- de verdad muchachos, en verdad siento que se tengan que marchar...

Ahí el Coronel lo interrumpió

-no vale la pena lamentarse por nada, señor-dijo con respeto- las cosas tienen que ser así, y desde un principio ha sido nuestra obligación.

-aunque nuestro más profundo deseo sea quedarnos aquí, nuestro deber es mucho más grande...-dijo con serenidad Shaoran apoyándole- aun cuando sintamos que parte de nuestro corazón se queda aquí...

-ustedes no deben preocuparse por ellas-sonrió más confiado el militar de experiencia.- estarán perfectamente protegidas, de eso me encargo yo mismo. Siempre estaré al tanto de ambas.

¿no irá al paso del infierno-preguntó el Capitán extrañado

-no... Comandaré las fuerzas de protección de Azzarello-dijo con un deje de tristeza por perderse la verdadera "acción" como el mismo decía- alguien tiene que quedarse; además el frente más importante necesita a la juventud- les miró por un momento con orgullo- y necesito cuidar al chico que se quedó en lugar del soquete que ahora está en prisión-su voz incluso sonó divertida- pero ustedes no deben preocuparse por sus mujeres mientras estén all�, en caso de que ustedes lleguen a faltar, yo mismo me haré cargo de ellas y de sus familias...

-no creo que deba hacer eso-opinó Shaoran con una gotita en la nuca.

-es mi responsabilidad...-dijo alejándose- después de todo, por no ser mas joven y hábil como ustedes, es que pasa todo esto.

-mi responsabilidad...-repitió Shaoran pensativo cuando le miraron alejarse.- **_"mi responsabilidad es decirle a Sakura... y en cambio... no lo he hecho... no debería preocuparme por eso... tarde o temprano se lo diré... no puedo desaparecer de un día para otro..."_**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-vamos por el camino correcto- decía Melko mirando el mapa mientras iba montado sobre su caballo, realmente le había molestado grandemente el hecho de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían tomado el camino equivocas. Pero no tenía ni idea del por que antes no se había dado cuenta, ahora le tomaría días llegar y la invasión tomaría mucho más tiempo.

-me parece señor que así eso-dijo el otro hombre que estaba en su caballo a su lado- tengo la impresión que este es el camino, he viajado antes a Azzarello (cuando todo estaba en paz) y entraba por el paso del infierno...

-ya lo sé estúpido...-dijo entre dientes- yo era el que te mandaba...

El sujeto solo atinó a sonrojarse.

-lo siento mi señor, pero seguro al paso que vamos nos tomará por lo menos de tres a cinco semanas, nos desviamos demasiado- dijo después de acercarse a contemplar el mapa.

¡necesitamos ir más rápido!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¿a la guerra-preguntó Touya, absorto lo había recibido a regaña dientes, pero había sido Kaho la que había insistido.

Asegurando que era muy importante y que tenía que ver más que nada con su hermana, le había pedido que se calmara y que por Sakura, llegara a un acuerdo con el esposo de su hermana, mismo que estaba ahí desde hacía unos minutos pero no había explicado todavía nada ni siquiera a Kaho quien lo había recibido

-así es... me han escogido-dijo cabizbajo sentado en el sillón de piel- no ha sido por mi voluntad, si por mi fuera jamás dejaría sola a Sakura...

-maldito mocoso...-susurró mirando a su esposa la cual se había llevado una mano a la boca y otra al pecho ante la impresión de las palabras anteriores del joven Capitán- solo te casaste con ella para pasar el rato, pero si es cierto que mi hermana se casó contigo por voluntad, entonces ella sufrirá con tu partida...

-Touya por favor.- dijo Kaho.- este no es el momento para esa actitud. Y te aseguro que Li ama a tu hermana.

-no crea que será la única-aclaró el hombre con seriedad agradeciendo el apoyo de Kaho y insistió- soy yo el que más sufre ahora por que Sakura todavía no lo sabe...-guardó silencio un momento- además yo amo a Sakura, de haber sabido que la guerra se venía tan pronto como lo hizo, me hubiera alejado de Sakura totalmente... ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a poner mis ojos sobre ella... o atrasar nuestro matrimonio para evitar cualquier tristeza en ella y ahora, que tengo que decírselo, tengo miedo a su reacción...-confesó

-maldito ¿y no se lo piensas decir nunca-dijo molesto con unas increíbles ganas de golpearlo.

-esta misma noche-dijo más para él...-por que parto mañana temprano...

Touya abrió los ojos con horror al igual que Kaho, sería muy repentino para Sakura...

-yo necesito que usted cuides más que nadie de su hermana-añadió Shaoran sin darse cuenta de la reacción de la pareja- el General me ha dicho que la proteger�, pero si lo pensamos bien, no creo que Corben deje de atacar esta ciudad, por que también atacará por el este...-contestó antes de que Touya preguntara el por que de su marcha- es necesario que ustedes, también estén preparados y si es posible, instalen a su padre aquí, ya que su casa está mas cerca de la mía... – hablando de la residencia de Touya en la ciudad.- no quiere provocarse alarma pero en unos días mas podrían dar el anuncio y es mejor que desde ahora, estén enterados. Al menos, la familia.

¿por el este-preguntó temblorosa Kaho

El joven solo asintió- partiré con el Coronel Hiraguizawa...

-entonces Tomoyo también se queda sola...- concluyó Touya.

-así es, por eso quiero que, bueno el Coronel cerrará su casa y esperamos que usted lleve a la señora Tomoyo a mi casa-dijo con seriedad- después de que nos hayamos marchado y con la rapidez posible, ambas se harán compañía, también pensaba dejar a alguien para que les cuidara...-dijo con la tristeza marcada en su voz- pero... ¿quien mejor que su hermano para brindarle seguridad? Porque créalo o no, confío en usted Kinomoto.

Touya asintió despacio, y notó como el hombre se puso de pie.

-solo quiero decirle que aunque nunca nos llevamos como era debido-dijo Shaoran sin mirarlo- me alegra que sea el hermano de Sakura...

Touya permaneció serio... hasta que por fin comprendía que no había mejor hombre para Sakura que Shaoran... por que Sakura fue quien lo escogió... sabía que si su hermana hubiera querido evitar esa boda, lo hubiera hecho amenazada o no... Ella era una chica fuerte...

Pero con la partida de Li... no sabía que tan fuerte podía ser...

-espero que regreses, Li-dijo sin mirarlo a lo que Shaoran sonrió.

-eso es lo que yo también espero...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-quiero que administres todos mis bienes...-habló son serenidad Eriol mientras estaba en la misma oficina que se localizaba en su casa.-administrarás mi parte de la herencia de nuestros padres por su bien y el de nuestro hijo hasta que llegue a cierta edad, pero no quiero que nunca le falte nada a Tomoyo y a mi hijo... si yo falto...

¡no vas a faltar-vociferó Aoshi el mismo que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio que normalmente usaba su hermano mayor¡...tú no le puedes hacer eso a Tomoyo... no le puedes hacer eso a tu hijo... no me puedes hacer eso a mi!

¿confiabas en que no me iría-preguntó extrañado Eriol y no evitando sonreír ante su prepotente actitud ante las circunstancias.

-bueno...-dudó un momento¡si... pero... no te puedes ir-dijo con desesperación el menor- no me puedes dejar... aun no estoy listo para vivir sin ti...

Eriol Hiraguizawa notó el dolor de su hermanito... sentía todo su dolor... tal vez no lo demostraba tanto... pero sentía como su hermano se deshacía por dentro...

Y es que el apego entre ambos hermanos era notable cuando sus padres les faltaron y solo se tuvieron el uno al otro. ¿cómo había de sorprender su actitud? Y mas de alguien tan especial como Aoshi.

-Aoshi-dijo tratando de confortarlo- sabes que regresaré sino pasa nada malo. Pero en la guerra, eso es algo que no se sabe con exactitud-explicó el hombre- también depende mucho de la habilidad de cada soldado, aunque no es el único factor... si te hacen una pequeña herida y se infecta, lo más probable es que mueras por que allá no hay un hospital y tal vez el médico no tenga lo suficiente para curarte a ti y a otros más que seguro también caerán ¿entiendes? Por más que yo quisiera regresar en parte necesito de mi suerte...

-no se trata de suerte-replicó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos, ya no le dolía tanto el pecho, es más ya incluso estaba cicatrizando- más bien de cuanto empeño le pongas...

-entiende esto Aoshi-dijo con seriedad adquiriendo aquel misterioso rostro del cual solo él era poseedor- las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura, te ves preciosa-decía Tomoyo con una tacita de té que Katsumi Kirobe había subido hasta la habitación de la Señora Li, Katsumi miraba con orgullo la belleza de la joven mujer, mientras sus ojos brillaban ¡en ese momento cualquiera quisiera ser ella!

La joven esposa de Shaoran Li miraba a ambas mujeres con sonrojo, mientras reía nerviosamente, levantándose de la tocadora (pues Tomoyo apenas acababa de peinarla)

-mi señora...-susurró Katsumi- realmente causará un escándalo...- no evitando sonreír.

-no... no creo que sea para tanto...-vaciló la chica jugando con sus dedos, le daba mucha vergüenza usarlo, comenzando desde que lo vio en dentro de la tienda y que decir cuando se lo tuvo que probar... es que no importaba en quien estuviera puesto ese vestido tan bonito, lucidor y seductivo no dejaría de atraer cualquier mirada masculina, pero a la joven de ojos verdes se le veía mejor que a cualquiera que seguro lo hubiera comprado... ella tenía esa pequeña chispa que hacía perfecto aquel vestido en ella

Al terminar el fino cuello de ella, se notaba la delgada gargantilla de oro blanco, que tenía varias joyitas a determinada distancia unas con otras. (Perlas) al igual que lo eran sus pendientes, la argolla de matrimonio, estaba en uno de sus femeninos dedos, luciéndolo orgullosa, por que quería que todos supieran **que ELLA era SU esposa ...** la esposa de Shaoran Li...

El vestido le hacía ver mucho más delgada, pero las curvas de su figura no se perdían por nada, e incluso las hacía lucir más, la delgada chalina cubría sus delgados, finos y blancos brazos posada desde sus hombros. La larga cola del vestido se arrastraba con delicadeza, caía del último vuelo que estaba cerca ya del suelo

No iba muy maquillada, solo lo esencial. Tenía el cabello sujeto en un molo no muy elaborado, incluso parecía algo flojo, del moño a los mechones que en siempre cubrían su frente tenía unas especies de cadenitas (similares a la gargantilla) que la hacían ver más elegante, aunque las joyas que en ellas estaban se encontraban incluso más separadas y perdiéndose levemente por su castaño cabello

-tal vez lo mejor sea irme a casa-dijo alarmada Tomoyo mirando por la ventana que estaba cerca de Sakura- Eriol me dijo que estuviera lista desde temprano, además ya he acabado aquí...-sacudió sus manos (indicando que estaba satisfecha con su trabajo)- ...nos veremos allá...

Tomoyo fue escoltada por Katsumi hasta la puerta donde el carruaje esperaba y se detuvo un instante observando a la joven Kirobe y declaró.¿y bien?

-bi..¿bien que señora Tomoyo?

-Deja de decirme Señora- insistió la mujer sonriendo.- Espero que estés lista temprano.- sorprendiéndole.- Mandaré a Aoshi para que te saque a pasear por el parque al atardecer...- sonrojándole intensamente y Tomoyo amplió mas su sonrisa.- No estaremos en casa y tus señores tampoco... ¿Qué mas perfecto que salir con aquel a quien amas, no?

¡Señora Tomoyo- ocasionando la risa de la esposa de Hiraguizawa.

-Bien. Le diré a Aoshi que lo esperarás a las seis... ¿de acuerdo? – sin esperar respuesta subió al coche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bien, no había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarse, pero ya estaba... recordaba que tenía un traje en el regimiento... llevaba sobre si una gabardina negra, sus cabellos marrones estaban tan rebeldes como siempre. Mientras su mirada seria tampoco cambió, tocó levemente la puerta con uno de sus pies, pues tenía las manos ocupadas...

Kirobe fue quien abrió y miró a su señor que iba vestido elegantemente mientras cargaba una caja.

-déjeme ayudarle-se ofreció la ama de llaves.

-emm... no... Tengo que dejar esto en mi habitación...-sonrió con amabilidad Shaoran entrando a la mansión¿está mi esposa lista?

Los ojos de Katsumi tintinearon¡se ve hermosa, mi señor-afirmó la mujer soñadoramente, también el muchacho sonrió confiando en las palabras de ella. Aunque no tenía por que dudar... Sakura era hermosa...

-Katsumi... tiempos muy difíciles se vienen encima-dijo desviando el tema-...yo no sé cual sea tu decisión con respecto a Aoshi Hiraguizawa... pero quiero que sepas que esta será como tu casa siempre que lo necesites, Sakura nunca te dejará en la calle, te lo puedo asegurar por que ella te estima mucho...

¿señor-inquirió preocupada por sus palabras, pero Li continuó.

- pero en caso de que escogieras un camino con el hermano del Coronel...-decía sin mirarla y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras- espero que seas muy feliz...

Katsumi admiró como el hombre subía las escaleras con rapidez aun con la caja en manos-**_"¿por que habrá dicho eso?"_**-se preguntó al notar como desaparecía y ella regresaba a sus actividades normales- tengo que terminar si es cierto que viene por mi.- no evitando suspirar soñadoramente y sus ojos brillar.

Entró a su habitación en silencio y acomodó la caja en el elegante escritorio que no quitaba espacio a la habitación bellamente adornada, sacó varios papeles y los acomodó en los diferentes cajones, se quedó mirando especialmente uno...

**Flashback -**

_**-Li que sorpresa verte por aquí...-saludó Yukito notando como el militar entraba a su oficina, se puso de pie para darle la mano mismo que este aceptó-**_

_**El mismo Fujitaka se encontraba ahí arreglando algunos asuntos. También se alegró mucho de ver al chico del cual también apretó la mano- me alegra verte, Shaoran...**_

_**-el placer es mío, señor Kinomoto-dijo con seriedad- yo quería hablarle a usted sobre...**_

_**Pero Kinomoto no le dejó continuar.- tú no me debes nada, con que solo estés haciendo feliz a Sakura es suficiente, además, tú no tuviste nada que ver, es algo que mi hija me explicó y yo le creo...**_

_**-aunque no sea totalmente mi responsabilidad no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable-añadió el militar sonrojado- yo debí hablar con usted en cuanto...**_

_**Pero Fujitaka le volvió a interrumpir**_

_**-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, si es lo que te preocupa...**_

_**El joven solo asintió algo apenado y miró a Yukito-necesito de tus servicios...**_

_**¡claro! Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-entonces rió- dime ¿problemas con Touya?**_

_**Shaoran solo sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza**_

_**-necesito que hagas un papel donde diga que tú puedes administrar mis bienes para bien de Sakura...-aclaró secamente **_

_**¿tus bienes-repitió sin comprender Fujitaka.- me parece que no te entiendo del todo.**_

_**-me marcho al este...-dijo como sino le diera importancia, aunque fuera lo contrario- me voy a la guerra...**_

_**Fujitaka quedó estupefacto al igual que Tsukishiro ¿a la guerra? Pero Shaoran no tenía ánimos de hablar sobre ellos, y al parecer de eso se dieron cuenta**_

_**-yo no quiero que a mi esposa le falte nada en mi ausencia en la guerra y si se diera el caso...-suspiró con pesadez- después de la misma...**_

_**Fujitaka le miró con tristeza para añadir-te entiendo muchacho...**_

_**-no te preocupes-aclaró Yukito brindándole confianza- yo me haré cargo, jamás nunca le hará falta a ella...**_

**Fin del flashback -**

Esperaba que realmente eso fuera cierto... no sabía como se pondría si algún día se enterara que Sakura vivió en las peores condiciones... por lo menos ya había arreglado todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar que eso sucediera...

¿Shaoran-escuchó la dulce voz de la mujer con la que se había casado

Li dio un pequeño sobresalto mientras guardaba con rapidez el papel que le había dado Yukito, y este gesto ella lo miró con curiosidad

Los ojos del Capitán se abrieron como platos al mirar a la hermosa mujer que le sonreía con un leve sonrojo, mientras trataba de cubrir un poco más su cuerpo con la chalina, aunque no servía de nada... Sus encantos relucían por lo estrecho del vestido y su cintura se veía aun más pequeña

Perecía un ángel...

Li sonrió sonrojado acercándose levemente a ella, tomándole por los brazos, fue ahí cuando Sakura notó que su esposo vestía un traje, aunque no lo podía apreciar gracias a la gabardina negra que aun no se quitaba, también fue consciente de la caja que se encontraba ahí, sobre el escritorio

¿que hacías-preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a la caja ya vacía, la revisó con curiosidad, mientras el joven no quitaba la vista de ella. Recordaba como Kodashi había vestido tan provocativamente... y se había atrevido a ir a su propia casa para seducirlo y como la que ahora era su esposa le había celado tanto...¿Shaoran? Últimamente has estado muy raro...

El hombre seguía sin contestar pero le había atraído lo suficiente para aferrarla a él y besar con pasión su cuello que tenía el suave olor del perfume que se había puesto, Sakura solo movió un poco su cabeza para abrazarlo con mayor facilidad apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Shaoran ya comenzaba a bajar hacia sus hombros...

-llegaremos tarde...-aclaró roja como una tomatillo mientras Shaoran hundía sus labios en los cabellos que estaban en la frente de la chica

¿desde cuando tan puntual-preguntó con malicia él mirando los verdes ojos de ella

¡no te burles-le pidió ya avergonzada de que su propio esposo le dijera en cara de su impuntualidad, sabía que ese era un defecto muy grande... pero ¡trataría de cambiar!

-no lo hice con esa intención-dijo acariciando levemente su mejilla sonrojada ¿tenían que ir a esa fiesta? Se acercó a sus labios besándolos con ese encanto tan característico, pero se sorprendió al sentir como Sakura respondía a él, con fuerzas infinitas... tan extraño resultaba aquello, que profundizó aun más aquel simple toque entre los esposos, convirtiéndolo en algo más amoroso y desenfrenado...

¿para que es esa caja-preguntó la chica recordando el objeto cuando se separaron para respirar, Shaoran al igual que ella respiraba agitadamente

-bueno... estaba en mi oficina desde hace tiempo...-inventó en su mente una excusa rápida pero creíble- no sabía que hacer con ella allá... así que la traje...

¡ah-sonrió acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, haciendo que un leve desconcierto llegara a él, mientras esta le volvía a besar...

Se separaron una vez más, y fue cuando Shaoran entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, haciendo que esta aun con sus rojas mejillas sonriera a él con ternura-te amo tanto...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

¡Aoshi, me alegra verte de pie-se alegró Ran que estaba de visita, llevaba varios papeles en sus manos, pero Aoshi no parecía tan contento como otras veces de verle, incluso parecía algo decaído mientras reposaba en uno de los sillones de la sala¿te sientes mal-preguntó Azurite mirándole detenidamente

-para nada-sonrió Hiraguizawa saliendo de su ensueño y sonriéndole con tranquilidad- también me alegra verte, te veo muy contento

Ran no confió tanto en sus palabras, sabía que algo sucedía... pero no tenía caso contradecirlo... tenía que confiar en su palabra

-si, tengo una novia-dijo con orgullo mientras en sus ojos se podía percibir un leve brillo de emoción- y las cosechas se han dado bastante bien en mi hacienda, con todo y los ataques por cierto... ¿no has sabido nada de aquello?

-mi hermano se va a la guerra-dijo volviendo su rostro a expresión tan triste- me ha pedido que me vaya a casa de Shaoran Li- Ran no parecía entender del todo hasta que terminó de hablar.- Tomoyo que está encinta y también vivirá con la esposa de Li...

-con que es eso...-dijo bajando un poco el rostro- entonces supongo que la ciudad estará un poco desprotegida...

-Eriol me ha comentado que no... Pero yo no me confiaría-afirmó el joven soltero, dueño del corazón de Kirobe.

-por lo menos tengo la suerte de que... yo no me tengo que separar de Soichiro-dijo cerrando sus ojos- pero... ¿no le incomodará a Li tenerlos en su casa?

-es que él también se irá...

Ran abrió los ojos... entonces Sakura quedaría sola... y él podría regresar con ella...

�¿Pero que cosas decía! Sakura ya le había demostrado que no quería nada con él ¿por que seguir insistiendo? Además Soichiro no se merecía algo como eso...

-espero que su señora esté bien-dijo aclarando su garganta

-oh, si la señora Sakura ama mucho al Capitán-dijo ingenuamente mientras la tristeza era la que invadía un poco a Azurite, pero no en su totalidad, sentía que ese vacío no era tan grande... y tenía a Soichiro que le apoyaba grandemente... ¡no podía defraudarla!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tenía el arma entre sus manos, era tiempo de terminar con todo vínculo.

Para poder rehacer su vida a lado de él... un nuevo inicio, dejando el pasado atrás y olvidado. Aunque nunca sería totalmente limpio. Pero quería conseguirlo. El se merecía alguien bueno y bondadoso y ella después de terminar con el único obstáculo y riesgo para su nuevo inicio podía conseguirlo. Por que quería lograrlo... por que necesitaba de él... por que ya no podía vivir sin él... y con esa mujer de por medio... sería un estorbo, además... Ya la había visto esa tarde con algunas valijas en un carruaje, no sabía a donde iba, pero por lo menos ya había podido averiguar que estaba en una posada.

Había salido, ahora pagaría por haber intentado matarla, por haber intentado alejarla de él... aunque quizás esa mujer no sabía lo que sentía y lo feliz que era ahora...

...pero había estado a punto de ser alejada de su felicidad...

-y no voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo...-susurró para si vigilando los pasos nocturnos de aquella señora, tomó de entre sus ropas un trapo viejo y se abalanzó sobre ella.

¿Que dem...-pero no pudo ni siquiera gritar por que estaba amordazada con aquel trapo blanco, Soichiro la ató con una cuerda lo más rápido que pudo... necesitaba terminar...Suu no podía hablar mientras Soichiro delante de ella apuntaba decidida, los rizos rubios recogidos en una coleta se movían con el leve viento.

Los ojos de Suu Tsuki brillaron con miedo... con terror por primera vez... en toda su vida...¿qué haces...¿cómo te atreves...?

-vas a pagar muy caro...-habló con frialdad cerrando uno de sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor- no debiste haber mandado a Sato... ahora ella también esta muerta... con lo que me simpatizaba... era buena chica... y a final de cuentas ella no tenía nada que ver con este asunto... era solo entre nosotras... ¿o no Suu?

Tsuki le miró asustada ¿Sato, muerta¿Acaso esa chiquilla había resultado más hábil que la que era la mejor asesina¿O había sido suerte?

-reza tus últimas oraciones-dijo calmadamente- y pide perdón por todo lo que has hecho... aunque no creo que te lo den...

Suu negaba con la cabeza desesperada, como suplicando con los gestos de su rostro. Pero esta vez... bueno, nunca lo había hecho... no se iba a arrepentir... sabía que libraría al mundo de alguien tan infame y tan malvado...

-Mi nueva identidad, requiere de un pasado Limpio. Admitámoslo Suu, usted es la única que, sobra aquí y además... lo amo demasiado para que usted, interfiera en nuestra felicidad. Aunque se que, cargaré siempre en mi conciencia con usted, pero necesito ser feliz totalmente.- haciendo una larga pausa.- nos vemos Suu...

El eco de un disparo se escuchó por todo el callejón...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-buenas noches Wei- declaró Aoshi mientras el reloj del pasillo tocaba las seis en punto y él estaba en el portal de la residencia.

-buenas noches señor Aoshi.- declaró cortésmente el mayordomo.- el señor y la señora Salieron, pero la joven Kirobe vendrá en un instante.

-gracias- declaró el joven. Pensó unos instantes_.- "¿cómo me dejé convencer por Tomoyo? Tenía mucho trabajo y con lo que está pasando con Eriol, yo... y yo..."_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y le hicieron olvidar sus dudas, ante la figura que se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Buenas noches Aoshi.- saludó la joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño suelto y cómodamente puesto sobre uno de sus hombros. Sus labios estaban con el rosa mas tierno y portaba un vestido color lavanda que era nuevo de los que compró Tomoyo y unos guantes de encajes del mismo tono al vestido. – Espero que, te sientas mejor...

-te ves divina- sonrojando a la joven y olvidándose por primera vez de los problemas que le atañen con todo lo que ocurría, ofreció su brazo a la joven y esta lo tomó.- Wei la traeré temprano...

-Que se diviertan.- sonrió el amable hombre al verlos caminar por la vereda después de indicarle al cochero que no requería de sus servicios.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

¿esta es la casa del General-preguntó as

ombrada la chica desde el carruaje donde era abrazada por su esposo con delicadeza- se ve que ha trabajado por mucho tiempo...

Shaoran rió bajito, tomándole por la barbilla y acercando una vez más los labios de ella. Ya no sabía cuantas veces había besado a Sakura esa noche... y aun quería más...-algún día tendrás una casa así...

-yo no quiero una casa así-dijo horrorizada¡te imaginas para bajar a desayunar! Y no creo necesitar algo así.

Li rió bajito admirando la "pequeña" casa de su superior al mando, tal vez Sakura si tuviera razón... Aunque tal vez el General si la necesitase, por lo que sabía había tenido muchos hijos, y después le venían los nietos que eran aun más...

La mansión era gigantesca. Parecía más un palacio y era rodeado por varios jardines que le rodeaban, los arbustos estaban podados con varias formas artísticas, a una distancia considerable de la gran "casa" había una elegante fuente que parecía de mármol. Y lo que rodeaba a toda la propiedad eran las delgadas rejas negras, donde al frente había una gran entrada de dos puertas. Misma que estaba abierta dejando pasar a los diversos carruajes...

Sakura perecía impresionada y conforme se acercaban a la mansión (dentro de la propiedad) notaba como el camino era iluminado por varias antorchas, y en el mismo camino y a distancia unos de otros, estaban colocados soldados con todo y sus rifles, parecía como si estuvieran custodiando. También pudo notar como a la entrada de la gran casa, se notaban dos figuras, al parecer un hombre que no era muy alto y era algo llenito, y del otro lado se notaba la figura de un vestido, y esa mujer parecía tener las mismas características del hombre (bajita y llenita)

Al llegar a la entrada abrió la puerta el mismo cochero que conducía el carruaje, Shaoran se adelantó a Sakura sonriendo y negó con la cabeza al hombre que esperaba con la mano alzada a la joven mujer, aquel cochero se hizo a un lado sonriendo, notó la blanca mano de Sakura, misma que bajó con su imponente belleza dejándole con la boca abierta... ¡era una mujer tan hermosa!

Shaoran ofreció su brazo a la dama, y esta rió con gracia y encanto propios de ella.

El General abrió los ojos con asombro al ver llegar a Li con su esposa... ¡con razón no la quería dejar! Y volvió a sentir la misma tristeza que antes... ¿Por que separar a una pareja como aquella? Que se veía ciertamente radiante, y se notaba la química entre ellos. Sakura caminaba con delicadeza avergonzada, muchos de los que también llegaban le miraban asombrados y es porque parecía una niña capturada en la inocencia de su porte y al mismo tiempo, una elegancia digna de cualquier dama... y esta trataba de no mirarlos... Shaoran reía levemente ante el nerviosismo de su joven esposa aunque con la cabeza en alto y caminando firmemente- se solo Sakura-dijo mirado al frente y como el General comenzaba a acercarse a ellos para darles la bienvenida- El General se sentirá muy a gusto y no se quejará en toda la noche, te lo puedo asegurar-sonrió tratando de mostrarle confianza- no hables mucho con su esposa... no sé como pueda ser ella...-dijo mientras hacía una graciosa mueca- si te pregunta algo... solo contesta con la verdad...

Sakura asentía todo lo que decía Li y trataba de recordar todo lo que había dicho...

¡Capitán Li, que alegría que haya venido-dijo dándole la mano, el hombre mayor- y ella, supongo y estoy en lo cierto, es su esposa...

Shaoran estaba por contestar pero la sonrisa y voz de Sakura le interrumpió.

-Sakura Li, señor-dijo mientras el hombre sonreía al igual que el esposo de la misma y el primero besaba su mano con educación- un gusto conocerle.

-el gusto es mío, señora-sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a Shaoran- muy bella mujer, capitán...

Sakura tan solo atinó a sonrojarse.

¡pero adelante-dio emocionado regresando a la puerta donde estaba la que parecía su esposa- esta es mi esposa. Rou Bokunetsu- la mujer sonrió tranquilamente mirando de arriba a abajo el atractivo del muchacho el cual solo se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de esa señora sobre él.

-es un placer conocerlos, señores Li-dijo con amabilidad- por favor, sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar... espero disfruten de esta pequeña reunión. La joven señora Li sintió como una gotita de sudor surcaba su nunca...

Sakura y Shaoran entraron, todo era iluminado por velas, dándole un toque bastante íntimo, los candelabros dorados que colgaban del techo eran los que hacían que tampoco se viera tan oscuro, algo que contribuía eran los lustrosos pisos que brillaban con aquella luz, notaban a las parejas mientas bailaban al compás de los violines clásicos...

-su gabardina, mi señor-habló uno de los criados con respeto a Shaoran, el cual entregó su

prenda.¿señora?

Sakura con una sonrisa retiró su chalina, aunque no muy convencida. Pero se la pasó al criado.

Sobre "pequeña reunión" no estaban tan seguros, y fue ahí donde Sakura se dio cuenta cuantos comandantes había ¡eran miles! Miró hacia Shaoran y se quedó asombrada-**_"simplemente apuesto..."_**-pensó clavando su mirada en el rostro de él, sin que el mismo se diera cuanta, el traje negro, de saco y con su gasné al cuello del mismo color lo hacía verse de lo más elegante y formal, además de que su porte serio y ser tan alto lo hacían verse incluso más gallardo de lo que el joven Li ya demostraba ser... Quitó su vista de su esposo algo sonrojada buscando algo en especial y lo encontró:

Miró a una pareja que bailaba divinamente en la pista, la chica con un vestido azul pálido. Que apretaba su busto y debajo de él comenzaba la falda la cual se movía con gracia a cada vuelta que daba, se veía de tela liviana y dejaba una pequeña cola arrastrando. Era de cuello cuadrado y con pequeñas mangas que cubrían sus hombros, no podía darse el lujo de vestir algo como lo que Sakura llevaba puesto, por respeto a su estado..., lo caideles negros de Tomoyo Hiraguizawa estaban sujetos por una coleta alta, adornada con un moño de tono azul más oscuro. Quien bailaba con ella no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Eriol Hiraguizawa, el cual vestía de manera similar que Shaoran Li (¡era la moda!), aunque esa vestimenta le hacía lucir incluso más enigmático, con los ojos azules tan profundos y clavados en su esposa embarazada. Y aquellas gafas que portaban tanto misterio y sabiduría a su persona.

¡Sakura-interrumpió Tomoyo el pacífico baile que mantenía con Eriol mientras este no podía dejar de asombrarse del buen trabajo que hacía su esposa con eso de arreglar a las mujeres. Ya le había comentado que ella se la había pasado toda la tarde ayudando un poco a Sakura.¿verdad que me ha quedado como un querubín, Li?

Shaoran miró a la esposa del Coronel con un intenso sonrojo- pu... pues si...

-jojojojojo-Tomoyo reía mientras cubría su boca .

-Tomoyo...-regañó apenada Sakura mientras se sonrojaba- no creo que...

-ay Sakura, deja que te elogien-dijo divertida ante la cara roja de los Li.

-mejor vamos a bailar-repuso Sakura tratando de evadir el tema e intentando que su prima se distrajera para evitar que Shaoran se incomodara, tomó la mano del militar el cual solo sonrió y se dejó guiar por ella.

Una vez ya en la pista de baile, este le tomó por la cintura, apretándola fuertemente a él. Haciendo que una vez más el sonrojo se hiciera presente en el bello rostro de ella mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran y la otra era envuelta por la del militar.- te amo tanto y tanto...-susurraba Li despacio en su oreja mientras ella recargaba su cabeza una vez más en su hombro.

Sakura sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, pero de pronto un sentimiento se interpuso entre toda la felicidad que sentía, la duda... también podía sentir alguna duda en él pero...

¿Por qué?

**_-"Shaoran..._**"-admiró con cuidado el cuello del hombre, mientras la cabeza del mismo estaba apoyada sobre la suya-**_"¿cuales son mis sentimientos por él?... sí lo quiero... de eso estoy más segura, pero no es un cariño común... ¡es especial!... es muy diferente... no lo quiero como simple persona... ni como amigo... no... Ningún amigo mío me ha tocado y besado como él lo hace... y yo jamás he besado a ningún amigo como lo he besado a él... es algo diferente... este sentimiento no se parece al que sentí por Ran... entonces... ¿que es lo que siento?..."_**-miraba confundida todo a su alrededor mientras seguía escuchando los violines y su suave música...

¿estás bien-preguntó un tanto preocupado Shaoran, notó el rostro pensativo de Sakura que miraba atenta sus ojos¿que te pasa¿te sientes bien?

-ejejejejeje-rió nerviosamente ocultando su rostro en su pecho-no sucede nada malo... tranquilo...

¿sabes? Tal vez el bebé tenga que esperar más de lo que quisieras-dijo poniéndose de pronto serio llamando la atención de Sakura- a menos que el padre no sea...

¡yo quiero que tú seas su pap�-exclamó entre sorprendida y a la defensiva, pero en voz baja- yo no quiero que otro ocupe tu lugar... –acarició con cuidado su rostro- yo lo quiero de ti...

Li le miró sonrojado pero sonriente, era ahora o nunca...

-tal vez ese bebé nunca llegue porque...-pero fue interrumpido por la voz del General que pedía su atención...

¡Bienvenidos sean todos a esta pequeña reunión-hablaba con tono serio mientras miraba a todos los que tenían su rostro hacia él- les agradezco que se hayan presentado...-el hombre hablaba pausadamente

-**_"oh por Dios, no... Se lo tengo que decir yo..."_**-Shaoran miraba nerviosamente hacia todos lados, Sakura escuchaba atenta el discurso que ya había comenzado a dar Bokunetsu, parecía no notar el nerviosismo del que estaba a su lado.

-...pensarán algunos que esta reunión... no tiene sentido...-miró en un momento fugaz a Hiraguizawa y a Li el cual ya se había rendido (al estar rodeado de tanta gente) por escapar... que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar...- pero la tiene más que cualquier evento tonto y que son celebrados sin razón a aparente... y uno da miles de pretextos para asistir aunque su importancia sea mínima... pero hoy no es el caso... esta es más bien una despedida... Y el anuncio de una nueva guerra...

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos horrorizada pero siguió atenta:

-Melko Kogako... destrozará familias enteras... podría destruir a toda nuestra nación... pero... no lo permitiremos...-hablaba con tranquilidad- ...es por eso que hoy... nos despedimos... por que no sabemos si mañana nos volveremos a ver... si yo los veré... o ustedes serán los que no me vean más... la guerra se propicia al este... por donde se planea una invasión... y es necesario que lo mejor de Azzarello se localice ahí... y por eso mismo... y sabiendo el gran dolor que esta decisión puede causar... esta despedida tan especial es para los dos comandantes que merecen todo mi respeto y aquellos que, se encontrarán bajo su comando... es para ellos dos... los que mañana partirán con sus tropas... Eriol Hiraguizawa... Coronel de Infantería...

La señora Li sintió como la fina mano de su prima apretaba con fuerza su brazo, al igual que el del coronel, el cual le miraba asustado, Tomoyo se veía pálida y las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de los brillantes y hermosos ojos azules... hicieron que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta de la castaña. Tomoyo abrazaba a Eriol con todas sus fuerzas.

**_-"¿Tomoyo no lo sabía? No lo sabía; Me hubiera dicho algo. Esta tarde y ahora, estaba muy feliz..."-_** viendo la reacción de su prima. Incluso se preocupó y la iba a guiar a que se sentara sino hubiera sido por lo que se escuchó a continuación.

-y el Capitán de Infantería... Shaoran Li...

Sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza- no...-negó también con su voz y su cabeza mirando al General el cual parecía notar su reacción y también la de la misma Tomoyo, la cual parecía afligida, incluso de la impresión la habían llevado a sentar... Sus ojos buscaron los de Shaoran pero este, no se decidió a mirarla... no podía hacerlo... incluso tenía el ceño fruncido mientras no miraba un punto en específico. Lo que podía sentir no solo eran todas las miradas de comandantes sobre él y su pareja, sino también la de ella, que le miraba con dolor... lo podía sentir... casi podía sentir el leve murmullo de sus mechones mientras esta negaba, mirándole sin poder creerlo...

Sintió como su mundo se quebraba lentamente... despacio... retrocedió unos pasos... mientras seguía negando con su cabeza...-no...

-Sakura por favor...-suplicaba Shaoran al escuchar su voz... pero era ya inútil Sakura estaba corriendo a lo que sus pequeños pies y ese enorme vestido le dejaban. Y se iba abriendo paso entre la gente mientras el General alzaba su copa seguido de los demás invitados a brindar por los valientes hombres que pondrían a riesgo todo por Azzarello y Ghibli...¡Sakura, regresa-Shaoran se apresuró a mover gente tratando de seguirla, la hermosa joven había salido por la puerta principal¡Sakura!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿por que no me lo habías dicho-gimió Tomoyo abrazada a él, lloraba y sentía como si perdiera lo más importante para ella... y por alguna extraña razón así era... el general había pedido una pieza y la orquesta comenzó a tocar distrayendo a las demás personas a su alrededor y otros, comenzando a bailar. Unos cuantos aun mantenían sus miradas sobre la joven señora de Hiraguizawa y su esposo.

-por favor, Tomoyo-dijo besando su frente pálida- ...no era mi intención ocultarte... ¡pensaba decírtelo más tarde-ahora besaba sus manos- no me imaginé...

-él será el que más sienta tu partida...-acarició su vientre, mientras Eriol colocaba su mano sobre la de ella- no es justo Eriol... no es justo... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-no sabía como decírtelo.- agregando inmediatamente.- voy a regresar-le aseguró mirando directamente a sus ojos como si nada le importara, y es que nada más lo hacia- por él... para ti... cuando menos te lo esperes... cuando sientas que todas tus esperanzas se hayan esfumado al ver que he tardado mucho... ese día me verás entrar... con una sonrisa... diciéndote: "he ganado la guerra para ti..."

-y tú, volverás a mi...-sonrió Tomoyo confiando en sus palabras- no me importa que la ganes o la pierdas, mientras vuelvas a mi. ¡no me importa que la ganes para mi mientras regreses a mi!

-yo regresaré para ver nacer a nuestro hijo o hija...-besó sus labios con cuidado mientras el General se acercaba alarmado

-discúlpenme-dijo apenado- de haber sabido... yo no me imaginaba...

-estamos bien, señor-sonrió Eriol abrazando ligeramente a su esposa- aunque la señora Sakura...

El General se alejó de ahí más tranquilo.

-seguro podrías haberte negado...-dijo Tomoyo mirando por donde el hombre mayor desaparecía- tú has elegido por ti mismo...

Eriol miró culpablemente el suelo para luego sonreírle a la cara- él nos lo suplicó. Y sabemos nuestro deber... por supuesto que no es la única razón por la que voy... tengo que cumplir una venganza a mi manera.

La señora le miró sin comprender- irás a vengar el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a tu hermano ¿no?

-más que nada voy por eso-rió acariciando sus caideles- pero también estimo mucho al General... también a mi manera le demostraré que puede confiar siempre en mi...

-en tus palabras quiere decir que le quieres bastante-sonrió con la amable sonrisa que era poseedora.

-es un buen hombre- dijo con simpleza- él fue el que me recibió en Azzarello... y me dio las facilidades para entrar al ejercito, no me gustaría decepcionarlo.

-en realidad eres muy tierno, Eriol...-dijo colocando su cabeza bajo la cabeza masculina

-me parece que tú eres la única que opina eso, mi dulce Tomoyo...-besó su frente- para los demás soy una persona rara con extraños motivos...

Ahí Tomoyo rió divertida, olvidándose de sus problemas y confiando que todo estaría bien. Después de todo, él le había dado su palabra.

-todas las personas que me han gustado son así...-dijo bajito solo para él- en realidad eres muy tierno pero no sabes como demostrarlo por tímido o siendo tan reservado... no entiendo como... pero tú, desde un principio sabías que me enamoraría de ti, Eriol...

-claro que no lo sabía-aclaró el coronel sorprendido- nadie me diría que un día que al asistir a una fiesta me encontraría con la persona que más amaré. Con vida y sin ella...

¡por favor no digas eso-suplicó ella en forma angustiada.

Se aferró con fuerza a su mano mientras era besada en los labios por su esposo.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos con aflicción, dolor intenso recorría su alma, sentía los fuertes brazos de Eriol apoyarle, pero no le bastaba... por que él de todas formas se iría ¿como asegurar que de verdad regresaría? No estaba totalmente en las manos de él...

¿por que tenía que ser todo tan difícil¿por que no simplemente tenía una vida normal? Porque él era militar... simplemente por eso... por que Eriol tenía demasiadas obligaciones que atender además de ella... y lo entendía, se había casado con él tal vez no totalmente consciente. Pero jamás se imaginó perderle así tan pronto...

y también sabía algo más... jamás ningún hombre sustituiría a Hiraguizawa, por que él era único ¡jamás había conocido a un hombre igual! Tan extraño y misterioso a la vez...

-te amo más que a mi vida Tomoyo...-susurró también cerrando sus ojos con aparente calma- iré, para que mi hijo... o mi hermosa pequeña tenga un lugar donde jugar en el futuro... para que tengan su propia familia... simplemente para que tengan un buen lugar para vivir...

-verás que tus esfuerzos valdrán mucho...-tenía unas increíbles ganas de llorar, al sentir sus palabras...- si llegaras a sacrificarte... si llegaras a sacrificar tu vida, yo lo comprenderé... por que habré sabido que lo habrás hecho por el bebe... por nosotros...

-yo daría mi vida por ti...

¡ay Eriol!.- aferrándose mas aun a él.- no digas eso. Por favor no lo digas. Porque dar tu vida por mi, significaría no tenerte en ella... no lo hagas por favor.- aun afligida por las noticias.

Eriol escuchó por un momento algo que dijo una mujer cerca de ellos.- en verdad son tan jóvenes... ambos... pero peor para sus esposas...- susurraban pero Eriol las escuchaba.- Dejar a tan lindas niñas viudas...

-la verdad es que, son jóvenes ellas... –declaró otra – si ellos no vuelven... bueno, pueden rehacer su vida de nuevo... al lado de cualquier pretendiente. Y ambas son de buenas familias. Aquí no se hablaba otra cosa que del matrimonio de la heredera Kinomoto y de la señora Sonomi con dos de la armada...

Eriol lo pensó. Tenían razón. Ambas eran jóvenes y aun más hermosas. Ellas podían enamorarse o casarse de nuevo. ¡No! Nadie más que él tocaría a su Tomoyo. Era su esposa. Pero no estaba en sus manos. No si él moría. Ella se podría casar y su hijo podría... ¡Claro que no¿Llegaría acaso a ganar otro apellido?

Su hermano jamás lo permitiría. Sabía que ella, tampoco lo permitiría. Miró su rostro para notar la misma inquietud que él.

Acarició su mejilla diciéndole.-. Olvídalo Eriol. Prometo que esperaremos por ti.- aferrándose aun mas a él.- prometo que, pase lo que pase, siempre esperaré por ti...- sollozando –lo prometo.- y este hijo es _nuestro. Nada más que nuestro._

Ahí notó que ella también escuchó aquellos comentarios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Sakura detente-pedía Shaoran mientras la seguía corriendo, notaba como la cola del vestido daba la vuelta entre los arbustos, parecía más bien aquel gran jardín un laberinto... solo podía escuchar como los sollozos se alejaban añadiendo el vestido... pero de pronto la perdió de vista...- ...demonios... Sakura...

Por fin se detuvo recargándose pesadamente en un poste negro que iluminaba tenuemente ese lugarcito, a un lado tenía una banquita parecida a las del parque de la ciudad... se dio cuenta de que estaba en una orilla de la propiedad por que pudo notar las rejas que tenía antorchas las cuales eran consumidas por las llamas poco a poco.

Las estrellas brillaban, el cielo estaba despejado y la noche parecía más oscura por alguna extraña razón, haciendo ver a los astros mucho más hermosos de lo que ya podían ser...

Se fue sentando en el césped conforme se iba resbalando del poste (aun tomada de él), ensuciando sus delicadas y blancas manos y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir por nada. Parecía como si sus ojos se estuvieran derritiendo poco a poco, como la cera de las velas, tan gruesas aquellas lágrimas, que nublaban completamente los preciosos ojos verdes que estaban cerrados con fuerzas de un momento a otro. Que suplicaban por que no fuera verdad lo que había escuchado...

Sollozaba con intensidad.

-_**"¿por que estás herida, Sakura?"**-_preguntaba una vocecilla en su cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza el vestido con sus manos.-**_"por que él se irá..."_**-se contestó y habló en voz alta para ella misma mirando fijamente algunas flores de invierno- siempre lo puedo ver... y no me siento así... pero ahora... él se va por tiempo indefinido... incluso-hipó- pueda ser que ya nunca lo vuelva a ver...-volvió a cerrar los ojos, sentía al pensar todo aquello, un fuerte vértigo¡yo no quiero que suceda eso! Por favor que no se vaya... Que no se aleje...-incluso al decir eso se abrazó a si misma...-**_"¡despieta ya Sakura!"_**-...la misma voz...-**_"¡que despiertes te digo!" _**–pestañeó confundida y su voluntad, su mente le comenzaba a decir que estaba enloqueciendo... ¿había voces ajenas a las propias en la mente-**_Tú... estás enamorada de Shaoran Li... porque este sentimiento... es diferente al que alguna vez sentiste por Ran... diferente al que sientes por tu padre, por Yukito, por tu hermano... diferente al que sientes por el Coronel, diferente al que sientes por Tomoyo, a su madre... y a la tuya... es diferente simplemente por que es Shaoran Li por el que lo sientes... solo por ser...Shaoran..."_**-abrió sus ojos asustada... sin dejar aun de llorar y se abrazó aun más al tubo, sentía algo húmedo el césped, seguro recién regado, incluso sintió mucho más frío...- solo por que es Shaoran... por que yo lo...

¡Sakura, te encontré!

La señora Li se volteó –daba la espalda al sujeto y seguía hincada- Shaoran notó sus lágrimas y sus mejillas húmedas¡Sakura¿estás bien-se agachó a su lado acariciando su mejilla, esta solo le miraba, un tanto extrañada pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar al sentir como él le abrazaba con fuerza¡perdóname por no decírtelo antes-gritó y seguro hasta en la mansión se había escuchado- pero es que me enteré tan de repente- hablaba atropelladamente mientras miraba su rostro, estaba preocupado por ella... por su reacción- Sakura... por favor... di algo...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Como me apena el verte llorar**

**Toma mi mano siéntela**

**Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa**

**No llores más aquí estoy**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Shaoran...-susurró abriendo mucho sus ojos, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su presencia a su lado, un tierno sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

¿te pasa algo malo-preguntó extrañado- por favor Sakura, habla... no importa si me dices que me odias, que de verdad quieres que se anule nuestro matrimonio... no importa, si quieres puedes regresar con aquel hombre...-hablaba atropelladamente, nervioso por su estado- no me importa lo que decidas: Sakura yo te amo. Se que debí de aprovechar anoche u hoy, para decirte eso en persona. Que nos marchábamos. Pero no sabía como decírtelo. Y yo... te doy la opción de tener el camino libre para ser feliz... mas feliz...- retirando su mirada de ella.- Si eso significa, que vuelvas a él. Porque en verdad, no sabía que nos iríamos tan pronto a la guerra... no sabía que estaba tan cerca. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera proseguido con nuestro matrimonio y yo... yo...

pero fue callado... Sakura le abrazaba con fuerza inusitada, y ahora era ella la que besaba sus mejillas, su frente, sus labios... todo lo que estuviera en el rostro de él, sintió las suaves manos de ella acariciarle delicadamente y hasta con vergüenza.

-por favor, no te vayas...-suplicó la hermosa mujer, aun no terminaba de llorar, miraba sus ojos- yo no quiero que te vayas... ¡por favor Shaoran, no me hagas esto!

Tomó sus hombros haciendo que le viera directamente, pero su mirada era tierna y comprensiva- es mi deber...-acarició los leves rizos de sus puntas- por eso... te doy la libertad para que te vayas de mi lado...-sonrió algo triste- yo no quiero sujetarte a un simple... Recuerdo... yo no quiero que tu libertad se vea limitada...

Sakura habló fuerte, y directa con la misma inocencia con la que era poseedora¡yo no quiero regresar con Ran¡Yo quiero estar con Shaoran-parecía que le regañaba¡por que YO AMO A SHAORAN!

Li le miró estupefacto... era... como un sueño... notó como el rostro de la joven se escondía en sus manos en un nuevo sollozo... un hermoso sueño, un precioso, adorado y anhelado sueño que tuvo desde que pudo formalizar las cosas con ella... aun en su matrimonio comprendió y esperó... y ahí estaba ella... diciéndoselo...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Frágil te ves, dulce y sensual**

**Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré...**

**Esta fusión es irrompible**

**No llores mas aquí estoy...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura... mírame, te lo suplico...-dijo despacito tomando sus manos, ella le miró como asustada- por favor Sakura... repítelo...-también había tomado su mentón, por que ella no había hecho caso al instante y sonreía.

Shaoran estaba nervioso. No sabía acaso si había sido resultado de una inusitada ilusión. De una fantasía de su cabeza. De su imaginación.

Pero se había escuchado tan vívida que quería saber si había sido un sueño.

La que era Kinomoto se sonrojó... pero aun así cumplió su deseo...- yo dije que amo a Shaoran... –su rostro parecía el de una cereza- ...por que es verdad... tú eres la persona más importante para mi...

Shaoran se levantó de golpe, jalándole con él. Entre sus brazos. Sintió como daba vueltas con ella, casi como si bailaran. Pero ella no tenía la necesidad de mover sus pies pues ni siquiera alcanzaba el suelo...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**En mi corazón tú vivirás**

**Desde hoy será y para siempre, amor**

**En mi corazón. No importa que dirán**

**Dentro de mí estarás siempre**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura... Sakura...-suspiraba con verdadera felicidad mientras besaba sus manos una y otra vez y esta estaba morada de la pena, Shaoran levantó su rostro encontrándose con sus labios para poder sentir como ella correspondía con la misma pasión que él le entregaba...-mi Sakura...

Le dirigió con sus manos para ayudarle a sentarse en la banquita, a su lado.

-porque te amo... no quiero que te vayas de mi lado-dijo afligida, ya no podían salir lágrimas, la felicidad de verle contento era más que suficiente para sentir que nada podía estar mal, que nada saldría mal. Pero no por eso dejaba de angustiarse, sabía lo responsable que era su esposo... acarició con ternura su rostro sonriente-por que yo quiero una familia, contigo... por que no soportaría si tú...

Shaoran apoyó su frente con la de ella.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No pueden entender nuestro sentir**

**Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder**

**Se que hay diferencias**

**Más por dentro somos iguales tú y yo**

**OoOoOoOoO**

-yo voy a regresar por ti...-dijo con tranquilidad- ...pero te quiero ofrecer la misma libertad, aun cuando me has dicho que me amas... por que no quiero que estés sujeta a una falsa esperanza que en cualquier momento se pudiera romper en mil pedazos... y herirte... por que te amo... no quiero que me esperes más allá de lo necesario...

Sakura ahogó un grito

¡por favor...-dijo entrecortadamente- no me digas eso... es como si aseguraras que no vas a regresar...

-te lo repito... yo no lo sé...-dijo con un sufrimiento perceptible en su voz- pero nunca te voy a dejar sola... tal vez muera... pero jamás te dejaré sola... por que en el último momento... mi último pensamiento será tu nombre... mi hermosa flor de cerezo... allá jamás dejaré de pensar en ti...

-yo tampoco dejaré de hacerlo...-sonrió acurrucándose en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos. Como si toda guerra hubiera terminado con la simple voz tranquila de él...

-lo único que puedo pedirte por favor es que seas feliz...- insistió.- por favor. Quiero que seas feliz siempre. Aunque esto que has dicho hoy, significa mas allá de todo lo que tengo. Toda mi fortuna no alcanzaría Sakura. Y gracias por haberlo dicho. Pero tampoco quiero que, si el tiempo se va y no vuelva... seas infeliz. Quiero que rehagas tu vida... incluso si eso significa estar con aquel sujeto...

¡no digas eso te lo ruego- imploró la chiquilla aferrándose con fuerza a él.-no digas eso... él no significa nada para mi. ¡No me mandes a hacer eso- las antiguas lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos y estaba hablando ahogadamente.- No lo quiero...¡No quiero¡te quiero a ti¡te amo a ti y a ti es a quien esperaré! – repitió para delicia del joven capitán. – te amo Shaoran...

-Está bien, Sakura...- consolaba él no evitando estar y sentirse triste.- ya, ya mi Sakura... está bien... volveré por ti... volveré...

Sakura sonrió ampliamente estirando su dedo meñique rompiendo el abrazo para sorpresa de él con la otra mano limpió las lágrimas que iban recorriendo su camino, mientras otras comenzaban a salir, con su voz entrecortada pero a la vez ilusionada dijo- es una promesa... como no me puedes prometer tu regreso, tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo posible por cuidarte allá

Li sonrió y lo entrelazó con el suyo- te lo prometo...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Tal vez el destino te hará pensar**

**Mas la soledad Tendrás aguantar**

**¿Entenderán? No sé...**

**Lo haremos muy juntos...**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura le abrazó eufóricamente intentando evitar más el llorar, sabía que de alguna manera afectaría a Shaoran- creo que te he hecho pasar un mal momento... frente a tus compañeros...-se sonrojó mientras su esposo le miraba con cariño- ...te amo tanto Shaoran... creo... que este amor... jamás desaparecerá... nunca lo har�-dijo en un suspiro soñador mientras Shaoran Li le miraba emocionado

-tal vez sea tiempo de regresar a casa...-dijo acariciando su mejilla, limpiando con delicadeza sus lágrimas de cristal y ella le veía con ternura e ingenuidad

¿no te importa que dirán si te retiras-preguntó extrañada

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Pues en mi corazón, creeme que tú vivirás**

**Estarás dentro de mi ¡Hoy y por siempre amor...!**

**Tú en mi corazón (si, en mi corazón)**

**No importan que dirán (no sufras más)**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-claro que no me importa... además, quiero estar contigo el tiempo suficiente...-movió algunos mechones de su rostro ya seco gracias a sus caricias tiernas- solo necesitamos tu chalina y la gabardina, luego podremos salir de aquí...

Sakura asintió con la hermosa sonrisa, se levantó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él...

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dentro de mi estarás**

**Estarás siempre...**

**Siempre...**

**Aquí siempre...**

**Para ti estaré siempre...**

**Siempre y por siempre...**

**Solo mira a tu lado... **

**Solo mira a tu lado...**

**Solo mira a tu lado... **

**Yo estaré siempre...**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**En Mi Corazon Vivirás**

**Phil Collins**

**Tarzan Spanish**

**1999**

**Continuar�-**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero estamos aquí de nuevo... realmente este mes fue de mucha aventura para mi, por que me he cambiado de escuela. Y tengo que conocer personas nuevas, lo que me da un poco de miedo... ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Solo haré un comentario: realmente no recuerdo quien me dijo que esperaba que este capitulo no fuera meloso ¡lo siento si lo es! Pero así es mi manera de escribir :P pero supongo que tengo que mejorar eso... de todas formas a esa persona, espero que no le moleste que haya quedado así el capi, y que me deje su opinión, la verdad no recuerdo por que estoy actualizando de rapidito. ¿ok?**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Lady.**


	21. Declaración de Guerra

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra.**_

_**Capitulo 21.- "Declaración de Guerra"**_

_**Lady Silvermoon14**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

es una lástima que no se haya quedado más tiempo...-decía el General estando a un lado de Eriol y de Tomoyo los cuales permanecían abrazados, ya pasaba la media noche y Li y su esposa se habían retirado mucho más temprano de lo que pensaron- iré a ver a Mitsu...

me pregunto que sucedería con esos dos...-decía Eriol ayudando a levantarse a su esposa pues comenzaba a sonar una hermosa melodía

tal vez Sakura ya entendió muchas cosas que antes no...-rió divertida abrazando a su esposo para comenzar a moverse en la pista, rodeados por muchas más parejas que tenían la misma intención- pero espero que sino fue eso... no haya pasado nada grave entre ellos...

tal vez te preocupas de más, mi amor-dijo acariciando su cabello, mientras tomaba su mano y ella junto con él comenzaba a moverse

tal vez...—sonrió- pero, jamás me dejaré de preocupar por ti... no me importa que tú no quieras que lo haga, pero lo haré...

creo que deberías cuidar más eso...-opinó Eriol- por el bebé...

el bebé piensa lo mismo que yo y me apoya-dijo testarudamente- dejaré de preocuparme hasta que te tenga a mi lado...

y voy a estar...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Besaba su frente, ya había besado todo lo que había podido en ella, pero jamás se cansaría de su sabor. De tenerla para si... sería muy triste la hora de la despedida... por que ya la podía sentir..., ella había llorado bastante tiempo desde que habían llegado a la casa. Pensaba que en el jardín de la mansión del General ella ya se había desahogado y que con su promesa había comprendido que estaría a su lado.

Pero al llegar, no encontraron a Katsumi a quien le pensaban explicar algunas cosas, Wei parecía que había ido a descansar desde temprano. Aunque tampoco estaba enterado de la marcha de Shaoran Li.

Había llorado a todo pulmón... Shaoran trataba de consolarla una y otra vez, pero esta no parecía comprender muy bien las cosas... Sentía tristeza de verle así, tan deshecha... incluso él sentía una gran debilidad... de solo mirarla sentía un nudo en la garganta... tomó en ese momento una decisión... ¿por que llorar en las últimas horas que les quedaban juntos? le había besado con pasión, arrancando todo ese temor de su amada esposa, misma que comenzó con su juego de tiernas caricias y sus dulces besos...

Con eso ella misma se había logrado tranquilizar, mientras sentía los suaves labios de él sobre su cuerpo...

Ella siempre quería pertenecer a él... Y una cosa, había llevado a otra.

Las horas habían pasado con rapidez... la casa permanecía totalmente en silencio, excepto su habitación, donde los suspiros y tiernos gemidos iban y venían por toda la estancia

... no supieron cuando Katsumi regresó... pero se sentían felices y tranquilos de saber que estaban ahí. El uno junto al otro... en un abrazo amoroso... Sakura no recordaba haber sentido la misma sensación en otros hombres que no fueran su familia... Shaoran Li le inspiraba cierta confianza... misma que luego se fuera convirtiendo más en una amistad... si, lo admitía al comienzo de todo pensó que se casaría con un buen amigo que siempre le cuidaría... pero luego...

Luego las dudas llegaron a su cabeza y su corazón, revolviendo todo... y a veces se sintió tan cansada de pensar... y de analizar todo... hasta esa misma noche... y por primera vez se había entregado a él con todo su ser... por que ahora sabía que estaba enamorada, y que ese hombre le correspondía como tal, como debía ser ¿por que no se había dado cuenta antes?... y ahora entendía que nada le separaría de él... ni esa guerra... simplemente nada... por que él se lo había prometido... y así debía suceder...

gracias... por hacerme tan feliz-suspiró Sakura besando su barbilla, el joven estaba sobre ella y tenía apoyados los antebrazos a los costados de su cabeza, estaba aferrada a su espalda mientras cerraba los ojos soñadoramente-disculpame por haber llorado tanto...

no necesitas pedirme perdón, nunca lo necesitarás-acariciando su rostro fino- creo que la disculpa debería salir de mi boca: por dejarte tan sola...-suspiró hundiendo su rostro en su cuello una vez más y luego alzó de nuevo el rostro-las gracias... te las debo dar yo... por aceptarme desde un principio... a pesar de que no querías...-sonrió mirándola y haciéndose a un lado, mientras cubría el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa con las cobijas y ella se acurrucaba junto a él, para volver a besarlo, ambos respiraban agitadamente, ella seguía ocultando sus ojos, mientras él le besaba con dulzura el cabello castaño

agradezco al cielo haberte conocido-agregó ella con suavidad- ¡imagina si me hubiera casado con un ancianito cascarrabias!-murmuró divertida- ...te prefiero a todos mil veces...

El joven acarició el rostro levemente húmedo de la chica por el sudor, acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

Ella sintió un leve distanciamiento de su esposo, se había acercado su bata verde. La colocó en su cuerpo y se levanto descalzo como estaba, su cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca y también su rostro estaba sudoroso, se dirigió al escritorio y sacó un papel, Sakura estaba levemente sentada, recargando su espalda sobre las almohadas, se había acomodado así al notar como se levantaba, pero estaba cubierta por las cobijas hasta el cuello

este papel te da derecho a usar todas mis cosas como tú quieras-dijo sonriéndole y sentándose a sus pies y pasándole la hoja, que miró con curiosidad y algo de asombro- sé que no es mucho en comparación a la del Coronel o la del mismo General... pero es todo lo que tengo... es la fortuna que he podido recolectar en todos mis años de servicio... – también había sacado un sobre, de una de las gavetas a la luz continuó.- Esta es una carta para mi madre...- mostrándosela y dejándola en sus manos.- Quiero que se la envíes tan pronto como sea posible. Las cosas han trascurrido tan rápidamente, que no sabe que me marcho. Y además, le digo que te doy poder absoluto a lo que tengo... a mis bienes. Prométeme que la mandarás lo más pronto posible...

Sakura solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia a la carta, pero si al otro papel...

Shaoran, a mi no me interesa cuanto puedas o no tener-dijo tranquila mirándole con reproche- me sorprende que hayas pensado que yo...

Pero fue interrumpida por palabras apenadas y apresuradas

¡no pensé que tú solo estuvieras conmigo por mis bienes!-se justificó- es solo que no quiero que te falte nunca nada...

Sakura dejó a un lado el documento en señal de que no le importaba, y le atrajo desde su cuello. Besando sus labios una vez más

también...-dijo entrecortadamente al separarse ¡esa chica si que le hacía perder el aire en un instante!- la señora Tomoyo... vendrá aquí... y Aoshi... espero no te moleste...

para nada-dijo mientras acariciaba unos mechones de él- me harán compañía y Katsumi se pondrá feliz de ver al joven Aoshi todos los días... creo que eso no esta mal...-rió divertida pero luego le miró nostálgica- ...ya te extraño... las cosas van a ser tan diferentes sin ti, aquí... mañana por la mañana cuando partas... seguro romperé a llorar...

no te puedo negar que no lo hagas-sonrió tenuemente acariciando sus hombros desnudos- pero por favor... a mi regreso no me gustaría encontrarte con tu rostro manchado por tantas lágrimas, tampoco con mil ojeras por no poder dormir pensando si estaré muerto o vivo... tú simplemente confía en mi... el tiempo sabrá cuando es mi turno de volver a estar a tu lado...

es que no puedo evitarlo...-suspiró recordando algo mientras Shaoran se volvía a acomodar a su lado, aun con la bata puesta, Sakura también se recostó a su lado acariciando su cuello que no estaba tenso.

Shaoran solo negó con su cabeza con resignación pero Sakura continuó:- será muy triste si nunca tengo un bebé... yo quería...-volvió a suspirar- en verdad quería un hijo... aunque no tenía claro el motivo, lo quería... lo quiero... aun sigo queriéndolo... pero...-se sonrojó- con esto... tal vez deba esperar más de lo normal cuando una pareja de recién casados encarga... me refiero... Touya y Kaho encargaron al mes de casados... también el Coronel y Tomoyo...-colocó una divertida cara de puchero- ¿me imaginas de setenta años sin un hijo que me visite con mis nietos? Eso sería también muy triste... me convertiría en una viuda amargada ¡que horror!-escondió su rostro en su pecho acercando mucho más su cuerpo al de él. Ya ambos estaban cubiertos por las cobijas y sábanas.

¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de haber quedado esta noche?-preguntó pícaramente haciendo cosquillas en su abdomen, y esta reía apoyando sus manos en los hombros masculinos- no pierdas las esperanzas por que te he prometido mi regreso...-dijo cuando le dio tregua-... si regreso... lo primero que haré será darte un hijo...-dijo en un suspiro que casi ni él mismo oyó luego sonrió con malicia iniciando su juego .

¡no por favor!-decía retorciéndose- ¡por favor, detente!-parecía que no había oído sus susurros y su nueva promesa.

Shaoran obedeció y acarició el rostro de ella, una vez más. Tenía todavía una leve risa que trataba de controlar lo mejor posible. :- te amo...

y yo a ti...

**OoOoOoOoO**

por fin... terminó-dijo alejándose lo más pronto de ahí.- tengo que cambiar mi vida...

Y es que no sabia como pero... tan pronto cambió para él. Y ahí estaba tratando de sacar ese lado tan oscuro de su vida, hacía por lo menos dos horas que había cometido su último delito...

Último... por que ya no pensaba en volverlo a hacer, y si alguien más intentaba hacerle trabaja en algo tan bajo como Suu, tendrían que buscarse a otra chica, una chica ingenua que solo buscara dinero...

Por que ella ya no lo buscaba... ella solo buscaba el amor de Ran Azurite y estar siempre a su lado... ahora esas eran sus preocupaciones. Y no le importaba tener que matar por defenderlo, eso jamás le asustaría. No dejaría de matar a quien quisiera hacerle daño... jamás lo haría...

**OoOoOoOo**

La mañana estaba un tanto gris... así como el ambiente de tristeza que rodeaba a los familiares de aquellos que se marchaban. Se oían los tambores... Había gente en las calles, todos vestían de negro y gris... con telas del mismo color cubrían sus cabezas, era tanta gente que dejaban un camino estrecho, mismo por donde pasaban soldados cabalgando, dos escuadrones de infantería...

Las mujeres de Ghibli llevaban flores de todos colores y las arrojaban al paso donde los corceles las aplastaban...

Sabía donde se localizaba su esposa... al final de ese largo camino de despedida, tradición de Azzarello para los guerreros que marcharían a la guerra... era como pedir por sus almas... y pedir a los dioses su protección para ellos...

La banda de guerra marchaba detrás de ellos, y ese sonido retumbaba en sus oídos, más adelante de él iba el Coronel. Seguro su esposa estaba con ella... Los tambores hacían un sonido para él muy lejano... como si abrieran una puerta hacia la muerte, y una salida del corazón de su esposa y seres queridos...

Notaba las miradas tristes de muchos, no solo dirigidas a él, sino también a todos los que le acompañarían en la travesía por defender Azzarello

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No volveré **

**Al lugar que un día dejé**

**Ni amigos ha de haber**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Seguían lanzando las flores, las mayorías blancas... esperaban ver en algún lugar a Tomoyo... y entonces lo pensó

¿Por que defender una nación? Él no era de ahí e iba a sacrificar su vida... ¡no tenía ninguna obligación "patriótica" con ellos...

Él sabía por que... por que ese si era su país... por que ese país tan amable y tranquilo le había recibido aun sin ser siquiera de ese continente...

Tenía que hacer algo por ellos... para agradecerles tanta felicidad...

¿Y que mejor forma que protegerles?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Contra sombras**

**En la oscuridad**

**Mil estrellas brillarán**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Su madre ya se lo había advertido... pero... bueno tal vez la autora de sus días había tenido razón... y tal vez era algo injusto dejar así a Sakura... pero ella le había comprendido y había aceptado...

Gracias a todo aquello... le había dicho que le amaba...

Y tal vez ahora... ya tenía algo por que luchar... ¡ya tenía otro motivo para vivir aun más! Por que ahora sabía que ella le amaba como él... y aunque en ella se notaba desde antes... de sus labios sonaba simplemente exquisito...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**En la bruma **

**Donde no hay luz...**

**Acabará**

**Todo tiene un fin...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Entonces la vio, sus hermosos ojos verdes... y las mismas lágrimas que le había visto ayer... miraban el suelo con dolor... También Wei le miraba con algo de tristeza e igualmente había lanzando varias flores.

Su prima también estaba a su lado, el Coronel que iba más allá tan solo sonrió a Tomoyo con tristeza... mientras ella asentía ante la aceptación de su partida... Katsumi también lloraba por la partida de ambos siendo ligeramente abrazada por Aoshi, Kirobe había accedido pues llevaba un abrigo y nadie podría ver sus ropas de ama de llaves... ofreció dos flores blancas... una para cada uno...

El hermano del Coronel miraba todo con seriedad, entonces las miradas de ambos chocaron

Entonces fue cuando recordó un episodio de años atrás. Cuando decidió ingresar a la milicia...

Flash back **OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Entiende Aoshi que así como sabes que, quieres dedicarte a los negocios, yo no nací con ese mismo espíritu como tu...- el joven observaba a su hermano mayor con mala cara mientras este hacía sus maletas con poca ropa.- Que vaya a ingresar a la Milicia no es un adiós..._

_-te conozco como la palma de mi mano Eriol.- declaró el joven de menos edad de mal humor.- Si quieres ir al ejercito es porque eres un espíritu libre. De un momento a otro, me dirás que te vas a otro país a otra parte del mundo, sin arrepentimientos._

_-Aoshi, pase lo que pase, siempre seremos hermanos...-dijo Eriol para animarle._

_-si, pero no estarás ya conmigo.- declaró notablemente triste.- te irás y no te veré mas... _

_-¡no seas tan pesimista! – tratando de mantener la compostura. Sabía que extrañaría a su hermanito. Lo sabía y ya, lo extrañaba. Pues desde siempre, solo se habían tenido el uno al otro.-Siempre te escribiré._

_El muchacho se abrazó a su hermano mayor y declaró.- Igualmente yo. Donde estés, cuando te necesite, no importa en que parte del mundo, ahí te seguiré Eriol... lo prometo._

Fin de flash back **OoOoOoOoOoO**

También sentía un gran dolor por dejar a su hermanito... pero eso era algo que él solo aprendería a comprender y enfrentar...

te pido la cuides como lo que es...-habló Li a Wei el cual había sonreído al mirar como cabalgaba, orgulloso de verle y pensar en contarle algún día a la madre de este. Que había tenido el privilegio de haberle admirado así... y les contaría a todos, que había tenido el honor de haber cuidado de él desde que fue un bebé-mi mayor tesoro...

así lo haré mi señor-dijo con una reverencia de su cabeza y luego de su cintura hacia arriba.

Shaoran giró su cabeza para mirarla cuando pasó a su lado no estaba seguro de que decirle... por que ella lloraba... pero a pesar de las gruesas lágrimas ella le sonrió con confianza y ofreció una pequeña flor... una...

flor de cerezo...-susurró cuando la flor estuvo en sus manos, sonrió cuando levanto su vista, incluso iba más lento...

Aquella flor estaba seca pero conservada, era simplemente hermosa. Tal vez la había conservado entre las hojas de algún libro, o entre sus prendas... en los tiempos de su soltería...

te esperaré...-dijo limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano- siempre te esperaré...

Tenía que ser fuerte ante él, para demostrarle que sería capaz de cumplir con el reto que se les imponía tan pronto... y que con eso sería también capaz de esperarle... más que convencerlo a él, trataba de convencerse a si misma

Shaoran solo asintió con su gallardo rostro

Estaban casi fuera de la ciudad y fue cuando los corceles tomaron más velocidad, hasta que ya no solo estaban trotando, corrían con decisión mientras se distribuían en el gran espacio, ya en las afueras... Parecía que creaban una gran barrera que se podía mover...

**_"te amo Sakura..."_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

muy bien, suban esas cosas-indicaba Touya mientras algunos de los sirvientes llevaban unas maletas de todos tamaños y colores

vamos Touya, los tienes trabajando desde la tarde-decía Yukito mirando con compasión a los hombres que entraban y salían de la mansión Hiraguizawa- además lo importante es que Tomoyo ya está con tu hermana...

eso no es pretexto-dijo con voz dura- es mejor si mi prima tiene ya todas sus cosas, además no solo llevo las cosas de Tomoyo, sino también las del hermano del Coronel...

es muy triste que hayan partido, no he podido ir a ver a Sakura-comentó Yukito con tristeza en su voz- debe estar muy triste

por la tarde iremos Kaho y yo, si quieres puedes venir-dijo con simpleza sin mirarle- ese Li tenía que dejarla... también pasaremos por mi papá tiene deseos de verla

Yukito le miró sorprendido

¿ya no es el maldito mocoso?-preguntó extrañado- ¿ni el chiquillo fastidioso¿ni el endemoniado militar?- levantando un dedo por cada adjetivo que escuchó alguna vez proveniente de Kinomoto hacía su cuñado. Una gota surgía en la cabeza de Touya escuchando todo aquello.

lo dices como si fuera yo un malvado-dijo Touya entre enojado y divertido- pero si... ese hombre no merece que le siga insultando...

al parecer se ganó tu respeto..-añadió Tsukishiro- me alegra que hayas entendido por fin...

más que nada lo hago por Sakura-dijo bajando la mirada- me preocupa que se deprima o algo por el estilo...

ya verás que no le sucede nada malo-sonrió Yukito con confianza- es una mujer muy fuerte... ya lo ha demostrado con todo aquello de Suu. Y tanto fue que aprendió a querer a Li...

ella no lo quiere...

Yukito le miró con reproche- realmente no te entiendo ¿primero dejas de llamarlo mocoso y luego dices que Sakura no le quiere? Eres realmente extraño en tu comportamiento Touya, pensaba que ya habías captado que...

Pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

ella no lo quiere... lo ama...- finalmente comprendiendo el sentir de su querida hermanita menor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral en la sala de estar, Tomoyo tejía aun con lágrimas... mismas que intentaba de contener con cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez que sentía que alguna podría salir respiraba profundo... se lo había prometido a Eriol... nada de lágrimas con su partida, su regreso o por no volverle a ver... no importaba cual fuese el camino... ella no lloraría... por que Eriol no se lo había hecho prometer... simplemente se lo pidió cortésmente como él siempre acostumbraba... era algo que ella misma se había predispuesto por él... como un sacrificio para tener a su amado esposo de nuevo a su lado... además... al bebé le haría daño tanta tristeza... aunque las lágrimas aliviaban un poco aquello... pero no tenía ánimos de llorar... sentía cierta confianza en que su esposo estaría en cualquier momento ahí, vivo... pero ¿y si no? por el momento ya solo bastaba resignarse a que quizás ya nunca le vería, pero le quedaba algo para tener ganas de vivir...

El bebé de Eriol que llevaba dentro de si... tal vez por eso Sakura quería un hijo, para ver a Li en su hijo...

Aoshi estaba sentado con una taza entre sus manos, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Katsumi estaba aferrada a él, también lloraba, por eso su señor Li le había dicho aquella noche sus deseos... de que fuera feliz a lado del hombre que amaba... tan ingenua había sido en no haberle preguntado nada... y como consecuencia de aquello no desearle un feliz viaje... y un pronto regreso...

Aunque en su corazón apreciaba a ambos hombres los cuales, estarían de ahí en adelante en sus pensamientos y en sus oraciones.

La única que no se encontraba ahí era la señora Li, la cual estaba en su habitación, sentada a orillas del lecho matrimonial...

Acarició con cuidado el lugar de su esposo en la cama. Mientras sollozaba con todo su ser. Pero no perdía las esperanzas por que según le había dicho Shaoran después de haberse amado por segunda ocasión aquella noche, después de que le diera aquel documento que le dejaba asegurada de por vida, le había explicado que las topas del norte, oeste y del este irían a apoyarles...

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana... como lo necesitaba... necesitaba de él como una flor necesita del sol, del agua para vivir... Y su vida lentamente se apagaba conforme pasaban las horas... ¿como soportaría meses de su ausencia¿Como soportaría si esos meses llegaban a ser años¿Como soportaría si esos meses convertidos en años se volvían su vida entera?...

por favor... que regrese a mi...

**OoOoOoOoO**

esta es mi última oferta de paz-decía Bokunetsu montado en un caballo, a sus espaldas se podían apreciar kilómetros de tropas, que esperaban su turno para poder defender a su nación.

Habían cabalgado después de la despedida hasta más allá de las afueras de la ciudad, Gainax no estaba a orillas del país como resultaba Ghibli en Azzarello. Antes estaba otra ciudad y luego más detrás Gainax por eso que las montañas Celestiales estuvieran tan lejanas mientras que para Ghibli estaban más cercanas...

Frente a ellos, y a una distancia considerable estaban de igual forma los de Corben, cada quien de su lado, lo que los separaban era la conocida frontera del sur. Los de Corben no sabían que Li y Hiraguizawa estaban ausentes... estaban confiados en que ganarían esa guerra, gracias a Melko Kogako, tampoco sabían que ellos ya sabían sobre los planes de su Señor Imperial.

El muchacho que había subido al poder, había resultado bastante fiable en sus decisiones, y hasta ahora no había cometido ni un solo error. Había mandado declarar la guerra.

Pero, los de Corben tampoco sabían que el Señor Imperial de Azzarello tampoco era el mismo, y podían darse cuenta de las nueva fuerzas que emanaban del aquel gran ejercito. Mismo que había despedido a sus héroes por la mañana.

¿por que romper una paz de hace más de 150 años?-preguntó el General de Corben que tenía un gesto de enojo, no había salido todo como había planeado Melko. Se suponía que Azzarello era de lo más pacífico y que al idiota del Señor Imperial jamás se le ocurriría declarar la guerra. Y que por tanto podrían invadir perfectamente, el hombre que estaba a cargo del gobierno jamás los detendría por que confiaba ciegamente en Kogako.

Pero que equivocados estaban...

¡por que esas son nuestras ordenes!-habló fuerte el General.- además, queremos vivir con la misma tranquilidad de antes ¡sin que ustedes intervengan más!

¡nosotros no hemos intervenido en su nación por nada!-aclaró el otro gritándole igual- ¡son unos estúpidos por querer enfrentarnos!

tal vez sea al revés...-sonrió con burla

pero no le dio tiempo de decir más, se escuchó el sonido de una arma, y cuando lo notó, cerca de él un hombre cayó al suelo con pesadez...

el primer muerto de Azzarello en esa guerra...

¡me lo han pedido a gritos!-vociferó con furia, desenfundado su espada, la más importante de todo Azzarello- ¡Infantería comando VIII y artillería comando XVIII al frente!

Intercalados unos con otros estaban aquellos que había mandado hablar... primero estaba el hombre montado en caballo a su lado estaba uno con su rifle y miles de armas más en sus manos, luego otro de infantería y le seguía uno nuevo con sus armas, aquellos cubrían gran parte de la frontera como una gran barrera

Así mismo lo hicieron los de Corben, pero no estaban ordenados, había de todo unos en sus caballos, otros con sus armas, otros parecían que ni siquiera estaban preparados psicológicamente para una guerra...

que esto empiece...

**OoOoOoOoO**

¡señor, creo que ya veo algo!-decía uno de los hombres a Melko mientras este seguía montado en su caballo gris.

A lo lejos y a pesar de la espesa neblina se notaban unas montañas, llenas de nieve... se veían majestuosas y eran muy hermosas...

Se notaba que se acercaban cada vez más puesto que cada vez hacía más frío...

¡mis soldados!-dijo cuando se detuvo y todos voltearon a verle- ¡recuerden este momento, por que ya podemos ver cada hora más cerca la hora de nuestra victoria!

�¡POR CORBEN!-había dicho un soldado entusiasmado por las palabras del señor imperial.

Los más salvajes y sanguinarios hombres de todo Corben (aunque casi todos en ese país eran así) estaban junto con el más temible de todos, Melko Kogako, les emocionaba la idea ganar todo un país incluso más grande y hermoso que el de ellos... y que tenía a las más bellas mujeres del continente...

�¡POR CORBEN!

**OoOoOoOoO**

¿se encuentra el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto?-preguntó un hombre cuando Chen abrió la puerta

si ¿quien le busca?-preguntó la mujer notando que aquel hombre vestía un uniforme de la policía de Azzarello.

vengo a darle una noticia-explicó cuando la criada le dejó pasar, en ese momento apareció Fujitaka quien no entendía que hacía ese hombre ahí.

buenas tardes...-saludó extrañado pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre, aquel hombre se acercó a él para cuando estrecharon sus manos- Fujitaka Kinomoto a sus servicios.

muchas gracias-dijo seriamente el hombre- Mashi Kurou, policía de Azzarello-dijo enseñándole una plaquita que traía en uno de los bolsillos del saco de su uniforme-

dígame ¿a que debo su visita?-el hombre no parecía querer hablar con la presencia de Chen ahí- por favor Chen ¿nos podrías dejar solos?

claro, mi señor-miró con desconfianza a aquel hombre pero aceptó

creo que ahora ya puede hablar.-dijo con seriedad Kinomoto

hoy por la mañana encontramos a una mujer muerta en un callejón-comenzó el sujeto pero aun así él no le entendió

si trata de culparme, yo no he salido en estos días de mi casa-dijo con calma- solo he salido a despedir a los soldados esta mañana...

ya sé que no ha hecho nada malo, señor- sonrió el de cabello negro- pero a esa mujer se le ha identificado como su pareja... Suu Tsuki.. por lo que pudimos investigar fue su pareja ¿no es así?

dejo de serlo ayer por la mañana-dijo con tristeza al saber de la mujer que aunque había sido malvada le había regalado momentos alegres-

¿eso quiere decir que no se hará cargo de su cuerpo?-preguntó extrañado

Fujitaka negó con la cabeza:- no merece que yo haga tal cosa por ella... y yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo- era muy extraña esa actitud en Fujitaka Kinomoto pero aun así tenía razón.

de acuerdo, ya veremos que se le hace-dijo acercándose a la puerta principal- fue un gusto conocerle, señor. Y espero verle pronto.

al contrario, gracias a usted por avisarme-sonrió con amabilidad, al cerrar la puerta detrás de él tan solo cerró los ojos- con que murió...

No sabía con claridad si lo merecía, pero esperaba que estuviera descansando... sintió de la nada una suave brisa... tal vez se estuviera volviendo loco pero había escuchado un leve susurro entre ese liviano viento...

tranquilo Fujitaka... todo estará bien...

**OoOoOoOo**

vamos Li, no te desanimes tan pronto-sonrió Eriol mientras cabalgaba a su lado- solo nos tomará unos días llegar... cuando menos lo imagines estaremos de regreso en Ghibli con la victoria.

espero no regresar para llegar a un ataúd-dijo con pesadumbre mientras seguían trotando- no quiero causarle ese sufrimiento a Sakura. Confío en que no estará sola

yo estoy en la misma posición que usted-aclaró a modo de regaño- y creo que también sufro bastante ¡voy a tener un hijo!- haciendo una pausa.- fue un dolor demasiado grande verla ahí, hermosa, y con lagrimas en sus ojos aunque sonreía, tratando de estar de acuerdo. Pero se que, nunca me perdonará que le deje sola. Eso es suficiente para la voluntad de volver... al menos en una pieza. Esa y mi hijo...

Shaoran miraba hacia el frente mientras con sus pies pegaba levemente al animal, para que aumentara su velocidad...

Un hijo...

yo también quisiera un hijo...-dijo con nostalgia que notó el Coronel.- Sakura también me ha dicho que lo quiere... pero después de esto... –suspiró pesadamente- todavía me queda la posibilidad de que haya quedado ocupada ayer por la noche...-se sonrojóse que me ama a mi...- viendo a Eriol mirándole con interés y aparte de los demás soldados para que no escucharan su conversación.- Y se que me ama... porque me lo confesó anoche. Se me fue el corazón a los pies el verle tan triste...pero ¡lloraba por mi partida! Y me lo confesó. Entonces...- ahogándose y rojito de la vergüenza.- este...

con que por eso se fueron ayer de la fiesta-dijo con malicia también acelerando el paso del corcel, haciendo que los que iban dirigidos por ambos también los hicieran- es usted un pervertido, Capitán...

Shaoran solo negó con su cabeza mientras el color se le seguía subiendo- es normal que nosotros... bueno... después de que se enteró... ella me dijo que me amaba...

¡se lo dije!-gritó con entusiasmo- ¡le dije que terminaría diciéndoselo, que Sakura quedaría enamorada de usted! Así que anoche se entregaron, pero ahora ella estaba consciente de que lo hacía por amor y no por obligación de esposa

Li seguía sonrojado pero asintió:- fue lo más hermoso que jamás...- su rostro estaba morado e incrementó mucho más la velocidad para que el otro hombre no viera su rostro- haya sentido... porque ahora si me dijo que me amaba... ella... – pero no dijo mas nada.

Eriol sonrió tratando de alcanzarle... tenía que suceder así...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

muchas gracias por traer mis cosas-sonrió Tomoyo notando como ahora los sirvientes de la mansión Li entraban y salían con sus cosas y las del hermano de su esposo.- y las de Aoshi...

no hay de que... ¿y Sakura?-preguntó Touya mirando primero la puerta principal por donde podía ver el vestíbulo y al no ver a nadie ahí, miró hacia las ventanas de arriba- ¿está bien?

no la he visto en todo el día-dijo con tristeza Tomoyo también mirando hacia donde su primo, Aoshi estaba a lado de ellos, pero en cambio parecía más serio, y no he podido pasar nada por mi estomago...

tienes que comer algo Tomoyo.- declaró Touya mirándole serenamente.- Que dejes de comer no lo traerá mas pronto...-mirando a su alrededor declaró.- deben de hacer que unos sirvientes, aseguren las paredes con sacos de arena por si acaso.- tratando de no preocuparles.- Corben no se quedará tranquilo y las fuerzas de aquí son fuertes, pero aun así, tienen que asegurarse.- mirando a Aoshi aclaró.- di instrucciones a los sirvientes de la casa de su hermano que, aseguraran las puertas y ventanas, solo por precaución y algunos se quedarán a protegerla. ¿Estará Sakura bien?- observando las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

solo espero que no se enferme... sería muy mala suerte... espero poder ayudarle en lo que necesite en este tiempo... –luego miró al hermano de Eriol-me parece que Katsumi está con ella-sonrió un poco- trata de ofrecerle un té o algo de comer... teme que se vaya a enfermar por la ausencia del capitán Li... yo pienso lo mismo... Es lo más normal. Es decir, aun no me adapto a la idea...

Yukito asintió en señal de comprensión, mirando toda la fachada de la casa... no sabía como sería ver esa casa dentro de varios años, y tampoco estaba seguro de que sucedería, pero si todo salía bien después de esa guerra. Recordaría con una sonrisa todos esos tiempos...y al ver de nuevo la casa de Shaoran Li, recordaría con el mismo sentimiento todo lo que había sentido...

**_"solo espero que este bien..."_**

**OoOo**

por favor señora-decía desesperada mientras Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus brazos- ya verá que esto terminará más pronto de lo que cree...-pero ni ella misma parecía creer en sus palabras... sentía como si le mintiera a su señora... pero necesitaba tranquilizarla... por que ella mirándola así tampoco podría conciliar el sueño... le preocuparía demasiado dejarle sola en cualquier momento...

¡pero Katsumi!-decía con dolor mirando de pronto el techo, las lágrimas ensombrecían su hermoso rostro- �¿que haré si no regresa! ... es algo que me asusta... ¡no volverle a ver!- la señora Li de pronto parecía estar histérica de desesperación por ver a Shaoran Li... y eso que solo llevaba unas horas de haber partido...

Kirobe se acercó para abrazarla, teniendo la confianza suficiente y tratar de tranquilizarla... una vez más...

Sakura solo atinó a llorar en silencio mientras hipaba sobre su hombro y escondía sus hermosos ojos verdes en sus manos delicadas.

Katsumi no sabía si llorar con ella o tratar de tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que la segunda opción era la correcta...

Pero ella también extrañaría a su señor Li y también al Coronel Hiraguizawa...

por favor calmese-dijo cuando ella se separó de la dueña de la casa, se levantó y tomó de la bandeja que había subido un té, tan suave que la calmaría... le entregó la tacita, misma que esta bebió con lentitud y sin ninguna gana...- su esposo, mi señor. Regresará... sino que me caiga un rayo-sonrió, sus palabras causaron una leve risa en ella... ellos son los mejores de su regimiento y confiamos en sus capacidades. El coronel regresará con su esposa y el Señor Li regresará con nosotros. Tenga fe. Lo repito: si no es así, que me caiga un rayo...

confío en que no te caiga ninguno...-dijo limpiando sus lágrimas- ya no debo llorar, asustaré a Tomoyo, a mi padre, y mi hermano odiará más a Shaoran por haberme hecho llorar...

Katsumi asintió, confiaba en que el destino y la suerte no les diera la espalda...

**OoOoOoOo**

Iba nervioso, no sabía que haría si la veía... bueno tenía que ir a hablar con Aoshi Hiraguizawa para presentarle su renuncia... ahora tenía otros planes en mente, aunque sería muy triste dejar de trabajar para él...

Siempre le había mostrado apoyo cuando lo necesitó.

Entonces divisó la mansión color mostaza con detalles cafés, misma donde vivía Shaoran Li y ella... Sakura Li... pero el soldado había marchado a la guerra por la mañana y había notado la despedida entre el matrimonio... parecía ser que Sakura había sufrido bastante...

buenas tardes ¿se le ofrece algo?-preguntó Touya al ver que Ran se quedó parado frente a la entrada de la propiedad la cual era rodeada por rejas negras que tenían detalles dorados...

ehhh...-miró a su alrededor, ese hombre era el único que estaba en ese lugar así que tendría que hablar con él

Sabía quien era, Sakura alguna vez le describió a su hermano mayor, el que decía que siempre le molestaba y que él alguna vez aseguró que cuando se casaran, como habían dicho en una de sus conversaciones haría que le dejara de llamar monstruo...

busco a Aoshi Hiraguizawa-dijo con seriedad tratando de no levantar sospecha alguna, ahora respetaba el estado civil de Sakura, no solo por ella, sino también para ya no sufrir más... lo hacía por su propio bien

sígame...-respondió Kinomoto entrando a la mansión.

Ran creyó que la casa era más hermosa de lo que podía pensar... tan elegante... cálida como se la había imaginado pero entonces todo el mundo se le vino abajo...

Aoshi conversaba con una mujer de cabellos negros y de mirada amatista la cual tejía pero igual hablaba, y la otra chica de verdes ojos que a pesar de tener los ojos rojos de tanto llorar... se veía tan hermosa como en la mañana...

Hiraguizawa te busca este hombre...-dijo Touya para luego retirarse sin notar como los ojos de Tomoyo se abrían con espanto y Sakura solo sonreía tenuemente dándole la bienvenida a su casa... Touya salió de esa sala

¡Ran!-decía sonriendo- ¡me alegra verte de nuevo, viejo!-decía entusiasmado de ver a su amigo- dejame presentarte a estas dos hermosas mujeres-se acercó a Tomoyo la cual dudaba en decir que lo conocía- ella es Tomoyo Hiraguizawa, esposa de mi hermano mayor...

pero antes de que esta pudiera si quiera pensar en que contestar el otro lo hizo

es un placer, señora Hiraguizawa-dijo besando con amabilidad su mano-

Aoshi sonrió sin sospechar

y esta es Sakura Li, esposa del Capitán de Infantería Shaoran Li-sonrió Aoshi dirigiéndolo hasta Sakura- señoras él es Ran Azurite, un socio que tengo desde hace un tiempo...

un placer, señora Li-dijo besando su mano, mientras Sakura solo sonreía levemente con gratitud a los dioses de que Ran ya se hubiera olvidado de ella que, ya no pensara en ella de esa forma... y que no le revelara su verdadero pasado a los demás. Sería algo muy vergonzoso. Y Ran era un caballero para revelar algo que le avergonzaría- Ran Azurite para servirles... gusto en conocerles.

Sakura tan solo asintió mientras se volvía a sentar y volvía a ayudar a Tomoyo para poder seguir tejiendo...

disculpa...-Aoshi se dirigió a Sakura algo sonrojado- ¿podría hablar con Ran en la biblioteca de tu esposo?

claro-dijo con tranquilidad- sea bienvenido señor Azurite, esta en su casa...

gracias, señora...-dijo admirándola, realmente se veía más hermosa que nunca aunque siempre que la veía cambiaba un poco, parecía que ella ya había encontrado un poco de madurez en su vida... El matrimonio le había sentado bastante bien...

Ambos hombres desaparecieron en un momento...

Sakura... pensé que...-pero Tomoyo fue callada por su prima

yo amo a Shaoran-ahí Hiraguizawa sonrió satisfecha- Ran lo entiende... y él también ha encontrado a quien amar... ... ya está todo bien. Además él sabe que no puede abochornarnos delante de los demás y mas aun, si no hay sentimientos de por medio. Es un caballero. Y amo a mi esposo...

entonces si encontraste tus sentimientos...-dijo bajito Tomoyo

fui muy tonta al no darme cuenta desde un principio...-dijo cerrando sus ojos con calma- es que era tan obvio... el mismo Shaoran me confesó ayer que ya sabía... ¡es que no lo puedo creer! Yo era la única que no se daba cuenta... y él fue tan lindo en esperar a que yo misma se lo dijera... me dio tiempo para entenderme a mi misma...

me alegro que hayas entendido...-declaró la mujer que estaba encinta- era más claro que el agua, pero nadie puede intervenir por ti... por que tú debes tener en claro tus sentimientos siempre... y nadie puede entrometerse. Solo tu debías darte cuenta sin ayuda de nadie. Por eso, perdona que no te dijera nada claramente. Pero solo tú, podías encontrar ese sentimiento que creías extraviado en la vida de otro que no era tan fuerte como lo que sientes por el Capitán.

ahora lo sé, Tomoyo...-suspiró- y que tarde me fui a dar cuenta...

ya no te arrepientas más, por que ahora el Capitán Li es feliz-dijo sonriendo y tratando de apoyar a su amiga- ahora luchará más que nunca...

**OoOoOoOo**

dime ¿a que debo tu visita?-preguntó Aoshi con curiosidad

vengo a informarte que tengo que renunciar a mi puesto a tu lado-dijo con algo de pena

¿renunciar?-preguntó extrañado- ¿como que quieres renunciar¿ya no te gusta el salario¿estás incomodo con venir aquí?

no es nada de eso-aclaró sonriendo- es que... bueno ahora Ghibli va a estar más desprotegido que nunca... y yo... voy a formar un ejercito de civiles...-habló con vergüenza- para proteger un poco... estuve reuniéndome con unas cuantas personas y hemos quedado de acuerdo que aunque han dejado la ciudad algo protegida, no es suficiente si se las empañan con nosotros. Hay demasiados inocentes que podrían salir lastimados y ahora mismo, hay una reunión en la alcaldía con el propósito de formalizar la idea.

me gustaría apoyarte-sonrió tranquilo- e ir a los encuentros contigo, pero ya tengo a quien cuidar. Tres damas, dos me han sido encomendadas y a la otra chica... es a la que amo... no puedo dejarlas desprotegidas y aun me recupero de mi herida que aun me molesta... pero cuentas con mi apoyo siempre.

no importa, te entiendo a la perfección-dijo con una risita- pero no te preocupes que yo te voy a ayudar... mandaré a alguna gente para proteger esta casa lo mejor posible...

eres muy amable...-añadió- te lo agradeceré enormemente- se levantó al igual que Azurite- siempre ha sido un honor trabajar contigo-estrechó su mano

yo soy el que te agradece todo, aunque no haya conseguido el verdadero propósito por el cual entré a trabajar contigo desde un principio pero ahora no me arrepiento-sonrió Ran dirigiéndose a la puerta- me tengo que ir, y de nuevo gracias por todo.

Azurite desapareció de ahí mientras Aoshi miraba con nostalgia la puerta por donde había salido.

que raro será ya no verle tan seguido...-se dijo pensativo- pero tal vez es mejor así... tengo otras responsabilidades muy diferentes a las que tenía meses atrás...

pasaron un par de minutos cuando escuchó unos leves toques en la puerta. A momento entró la chica de mirada azulada, sonrojada y que hizo que el sujeto le brillaran los ojos.- te traje algo de té... noté que no comiste mucho al medio día. Y los sirvientes ya colocaron tus cosas en la habitación de invitados.

muchas gracias, pero según recuerdo, Tu tampoco... –sonrió Aoshi agradeciendo su cuidado.- creo que no tendremos un cortejo tradicional...- azorando a la chica – Bueno, estamos al pie de una guerra y no podré sacarte a pasear mas seguido, ni comprarte cosas...

Eso a mi no me importa- declaró inmediatamente.- no me interesan ese tipo de cosas... lo importante es que, estaremos aquí, juntos... – sonrió.- y estaremos con las Señoras Sakura y Tomoyo...

Aoshi volvió su mirada a la ventana, recordando la mirada de su hermano cuando partía de Azzarello. Le miró a él y luego a la chica que lloraba a su lado. Y luego, recordó la petición de Eriol cuando volvieron de la hacienda Kinomoto.

_**-"en caso de nacer mi niño y yo no estar... tú serás como un padre para él... O para ella, y que te casarás con Katsumi... Y con ella formarás una familia... y que no dejarán nunca sola a Tomoyo..."**_

**OoOoOoOo**

�¡MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS, LO HAN HECHO MUY BIEN, AHORA: RETROCEDAN!-indicaba el General. No tenía caso seguir con esa masacre, por alguna extraña razón se estaban registrando unas bajas sorprendentes por parte de Azzarello- ¡AL REGIMIENTO!

El General perteneciente a Corben, sonreía de satisfacción, pero también algo extrañado...

¿que no habían llevado a sus mejores hombres?

**_-"tal vez esto sea más problemático de lo que pensé"_**-pensaba el General mientras cabalgada de regreso...- solo espero que no nos tiendan una trampa...

**OoOoOoOo5**

¡pap�, que alegría verte!-sonrió Sakura mientras abrazaba a Fujitaka el cual incluso cerró los ojos.

mi niña...-respondió él con tranquilidad mirando sus hermosos ojos verdad- en verdad siento lo de Shaoran...

Del rostro de Sakura desapareció aquella lejana sonrisa, misma que le había costado formar... tal vez sino pensaba tanto en él...

ay papá-se lamentó

Fujitaka Kinomoto notó como los ojos de su hija comenzaban a brillar más...

monstruo-llamó Touya desde el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas- ven aquí

Sakura asintió despacio... y sonrió tenuemente a su papá. Alejándose de ahí... Tal vez si fuera muy difícil para Sakura...

**OoOoOoOo**

El atardecer rodeaba a todos ya. Era increíble que horas antes, ya se hubieran marchado los soldados a la guerra. Mucho pensó esa tarde en todo su pasado con su hermano y luego en todo lo que habían hablado en sus últimos días juntos.

Sería difícil pero trataría de llenar su ausencia en su vida, ocupándose de las señoras dejadas a su cargo.

ya verás que esto termina más pronto de lo que parece-sonrió Aoshi mientras abrazaba por los brazos a la chica que estaba a su lado la cual tenía su cabeza recargada su cabeza sobre su hombro con un gesto soñador. Comprendía la angustia que la pobre chica tenía sobre si. Había conocido y tenido una alta estima a su hermano y luego al Capitán. Ahora, compartía sus incertidumbres como una mas de la familia.

ambos se encontraban detrás de la mansión de Li, pues Katsumi se había negado a estar con él, frente de la casa, en uno de los salones o en el jardín... tal vez eso fuese para ella, una falta de respeto a la casa y sus dueños además porque recién había llegado el padre de la señora Sakura y su hermano, Touya, también estaba allí quienes eran, prácticamente extraños a su lado... pero era notable su preocupación aunque trataba de mantenerse firme con su trabajo de ama de llaves y compañía de la Señora Sakura en aquella tarde tan triste para todos.

es que yo no sabía...-dijo con tristeza- me hubiera gustado despedirme de mi señor como hubiera querido si me hubiera enterado... así sabría que hacer... con la señora Sakura... si al menos, tuviera una idea... pero trato de calmarla, siendo muy difícil. Si tan solo, lo hubiera al menos sospechado... pero el capitán era muy reservado con todos los de la casa, creo que hasta, con mi señora Sakura...

el hubiera no existe, mi hermosa ave-sonrió tomando su barbilla para sonrojo de ella- si él no te dijo nada... bueno...-lo pensó muy bien- tal vez no quería que te preocuparas o algo por el estilo-dijo no sabiendo que contestar muy bien, Shaoran Li no tenía pretexto (para él) de haber guardado el secreto. Sus ojos azules observaban hipnotizados los añiles de la chica. Se notaba su preocupación un poco menos, pero aun así, sentía un enorme peso en su corazón en notar su afligimiento.

besó sus labios con calma y como ella le respondía con la simpleza que siempre le caracterizaba. - lo importante es que mi hermano va a regresar y con él, tu señor-dijo con gracia- así que debes estar tranquila, aunque la señora Sakura se ve deshecha. ¡tú estate tranquila que mi hermano lo va a cuidar!-habló con orgullo del mayor de los Hiraguizawa.

si...-dijo con melancolía mirando sus manos blancas y colocando un mechón tras su oreja.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó separándose de él un instante- Aun estás convaleciente... deberíamos entrar para que descanses...- pero él la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos y teniéndole a centímetros de su rostro, colocándole un estado de nervios notable y que a él le encantaba ver a la inocente damisela en tales apuros de su parte.- ehhhh... tal vez... –roja carmín- necesiten algo adentro ¿no?- tratando de marcharse pero él negó con su cabeza y le atrajo nuevamente para si.

Deja de sufrir o de huir de _nosotros_..- declaró azorándole y ella bajando su cabeza apenada. Aun era la incertidumbre su mayor conflicto entre ambos y entre un compromiso pleno de parte y parte. Aun ella no se sentía merecedora de tal pretendiente.

Mas aun cuando ella no tenía dote ni nada por el estilo.

Pero entonces, vino a su mente las imágenes de aquel día que se enteró que estaba herido. Que pudo morir. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda el pensar en aquello, entonces se abrazó a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

_-"Si lo pierdo... si lo pierdo... creo que me muero"-_ declaró ella para si.

Pero él no se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba la chica, solo se alegró que fuera un poco mas desenvuelta abrazándole con mayor énfasis.

estoy tan preocupada... –declaró al fin.

Aoshi peinó su cabello castaño oscuro con sus dedos:- ya no sufras por eso... yo pienso que esta guerra no va a durar mucho... –acarició su mejilla- luego...-se sonrojó mientras examinó su rostro curioso que estaba hacia él- ya veremos...

¿Veremos¿Ver que cosa? – preguntó notándosele su curiosidad.

El negó con su cabeza, conformándose con tenerla para si en esos instantes.

Kirobe tan solo sonrió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro- no sé que hubiera hecho en estos momentos y antes... o que haré después, sin ti...

yo siempre voy a estar para ti-explicó Aoshi abrazándole con fuerza- tú eres única en tu especie... eres tan diferente a las demás...- volviéndole a ver.- y me haces sentir como nunca en mi vida...

yo me siento igual-sonrió con tristeza- sientes que soy diferente a las otras damas porque lo soy, no soy más que alguien muy simple y sin una vida como la que tú algún día llevaste en tu infancia, como la que llevas o como llevarás en el futuro... como la llevan la señora Sakura, o la Señora Tomoyo o todos los que conoces y viven a tu alrededor... soy diferente... no soy como ellas Aoshi... y tu vida, es muy diferente y siempre la llevarás así...

la que llevaremos-susurró besando su frente- juntos...

Pero esto lo último que él dijo, no lo escuchó ella, tan solo se concentraba en sentir las cálidas manos de él en su espalda...

te amo tanto...-susurró Aoshi al notar su rostro sobre su mirada, besando sus labios una vez más.

y yo a ti, Aoshi.-sonrió Katsumi mientras el joven tan solo le devolvía igualmente el gesto. Sonreía a la vez que comenzaba con besitos, cortos y atrevidos en los labios de la chica que la sonrojaban intensamente pero no evitaban que ella no riera.

**OoOoOo**

Iba en busca de su hija, la cual había salido al jardín seguro para estar un momento a solas y poder pensar en cualquier cosa...

¿Sakura?-preguntó Fujitaka mirando como Sakura miraba con profundidad una florecilla de invierno, la chica alzó su mirada notando Kinomoto las mejillas húmedas, sus lágrimas se veían gruesas y pesadas... – hija...-comprendía a la perfección su dolor... así se sintió cuando perdió a su amada esposa

hola papá-sonrió limpiando su rostro con las mangas de su vestido- ¡ay lo siento, no deberías verme así!-dijo hipando- ¡no sé que me sucede últimamente! No te preocupes por nada, estoy bien-dijo rápidamente intentando justificarse

pero estás llorando-dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura miró a su padre y luego miró con detenimiento al pequeño pañuelo como si no supiera que decir...

gracias...-hundió su rostro llorando con fuerza dentro del pañuelo. No sabía si era de mala educación, pero ahora lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desahogarse de esa manera , pues se sentía que le faltaba el aire. Que el aire que había a su alrededor no era suficiente para ella.

Fujitaka abrazó a su hija acurrucándola en su pecho y deteniendo su mejilla sobre los castaños cabellos de ella.

per... perdón por llorar así-gimió aun entre sus brazos paternales

tranquila, todo esta bien-sonrió con preocupación cuando ambos se separaron

ya me siento mejor-sonrió no muy convencida

pero aun te ves muy triste-opinó el hombre mirándola con detenimiento, sobre todo sus preciosos ojos verdes- ¿quieres estar sola?-preguntó notando su silencio

no, para nada-negó sonriendo mientras negaba con rapidez con su cabeza- fui muy tonta al pensar que estando sola solucionaría algo... al contrario, creo que me hace daño-rió despacito pero luego se detuvo mirando a su padre ahora ella reflexionando, seguro alguna vez él también había sufrido, y quizás tanto como ella, por que aun Sakura tenía la esperanza de volver a verle ¡pero con esa incertidumbre! En cambio su amado padre simplemente había perdido a su mamá de un día para otro...- papá... ¿tú te sentiste muy triste cuando ya no pudiste ver a mi mam�¿no te dieron ganas de llorar?

claro que me sentí triste...- sonrió mirando el cielo- Nadeshiko es la mujer que más he amado... por que uno se pone triste cuando no puede ver a esa persona especial... como tú con Shaoran... y es lógico que tengas deseos de llorar... supongo que sientes que ya no le verás... –viéndole analizar en su mente cada una de sus palabras.- en mi situación yo no puedo ver a tu madre más... –notó la mirada curiosa de Sakura- pero... aunque me tomes por loco, de vez en cuando siento como si conversara nuevamente con ella... como si estuviéramos juntos en algún momento...-sonrió.

pero... con Suu... ahora... bueno...-balbuceó- ¿no te sientes solo?- le preguntó.- es por eso que la tenias a tu lado ¿no?

umm...-pareció pensarlo un rato para contestar:- en algunas ocasiones, no te lo puedo negar.-sonrió confiado.- pero aun cuando tu madre no esté, la sigo queriendo... no puedo dejar de quererla, porque no la tengo a mi lado, solo por que por ahora no le puedo ver... y aun así, le recuerdo con un gran cariño y aun la amo... –miró a su hija largamente- mientras Shaoran no muera... siempre podrán verse... hay razones por las que quizás no puedan verse por meses o días... horas o minutos... pero si tienen ganas de verse y si ninguno de los dos están muertos, entonces se pueden ver- rió alegremente mientras Sakura le miraba con atención.- aunque incluso también fallecidos los dos, puedan verse... por que las personas que se aman tanto... pueden estar juntas siempre...

Sakura le miró expectante por algo más pero luego sonrió y Fujitaka continuó ante la insistente mirada de ella.- ¿tú sientes que si lo dejas de ver, vas de dejar de quererle solo por que no siempre puede estar a tu lado...?-La señora Li negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa- en ese caso todo va a estar bien... y cuando menos lo esperes, Shaoran estará aquí hablando contigo en mi lugar...

�¡gracias, gracias!-dijo abrazando eufórica al hombre- �¡te prometo ya no llorar!

no me prometas nada-sonrió contento de que su hija ya estuviera de mejor humor.- hazlo por ti misma...

si papá-dijo obediente.- no quiero que Shaoran se sienta mal cuando regrese y piense que toda mi tristeza se ha debido a él...-rió animadamente levantándose de golpe- ¡es verdad! –luego se volvió a sentar recordando un detalle.

Fujitaka volvió a sonreír mirándola, era la misma Sakura de siempre.

¿por que mi hermano sabía lo de Suu con Shaoran?-preguntó con inquietud, pero con mayor curiosidad.

oh... bueno..-sonrió- saqué a Suu de la casa, terminamos. -Sakura le miró con sorpresa- después de lo que hizo no era para menos y él llegó justo cuando Suu salía muy enojada, por cierto-añadió al ver la mirada de incomprensión de la joven.- ¿pero como sabes tú que tu hermano ya sabe?

vino a reclamarle a Shaoran-dijo pensativa- trató de llevarme con él y anular nuestro matrimonio-comentó divertida- pero no te preocupes-dijo tomando su brazo no permitiéndole al hombre terminar de ponerse de pie para ir a reclamar a su hijo mayor.- está bien... creo que Touya se preocupa de más, pero no pasó nada grave... y Touya ya lo aceptó ¿a donde fue Suu, lo sabes?

Fujitaka negó:- me informaron que fue asesinada- notó como su hija se llevaba una mano sobre su fina boquita ante la sorpresa- algo tenía de deber como para que la mataran en la primera oportunidad... y la verdad es que creo que no me sorprendería si así fuera-dijo recordando que al final había intentado culpar de todo a Sakura.

como lo siento, papá-dijo apenada.

está bien... además siento más libre mi corazón-sonrió abrazando a su hija menor.- siento como todo esta tan tranquilo... solo espera a que esto termine y nuestra vida será como ensueño... mira que no todo es gratis en esta vida...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Ran ingresó a la estancia donde encontró a la chica de cabellos dorados quien le sonrió al entrar pero inmediatamente notó que algo raro andaba con él, por su nerviosismo.- ¿dónde has estado todo el día? Pensé que ya no me querías dejándome tan solita todo el día...- agregó sonrojada.

La chica estaba mas calmada que días anteriores cuando se derrumbó en sus brazos con lagrimas silenciosas.

tuve que encargarme de algunas cosas en la mañana...- acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.—Tengo algo que decirte... que no se, como tomarás.

El corazón de la joven se paralizó. ¿Acaso había descubierto su pasado? No, era imposible. Porque su mirada en aquellos instantes, era tristeza, entremezclada con consternación. No odio, rencor, o desprecio.

¿qué es lo que pasa?

La marcha de los soldados a la guerra fue hoy,...- pero ella le interrumpió.

Lo se- confesó.- fui a la plaza mas temprano a ver su partida...- haciendo una pausa.- para ver como el capitán se marchaba...- suspirando pero de tristeza- Es un hombre valiente... pero no se que haría si tu tuvieras también que irte...- haciendo una pausa.- Que hubiera riesgo de perderte...

El corazón de Ran se fue a los pies. ¿Y ahora, que le diría?

Es que... es precisamente lo que quiero discutir contigo...- ella le miraba expectante.- me reunido con varias personas, entre ellos, militares retirados y otros mas que, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados cuando la ciudad se queda parcialmente, desprotegida...

¿Qué hablas¿crees que Corben atacaría a Azzarello?

Asintió declarando.- eso es lo que piensan ellos; entonces, hemos decidido formar un ejercito de civiles para proteger Azzarello.- Ella ante aquello se puso de pie repentinamente dándole la espalda y evitando que todas aquellas sensaciones que sucumbían en pena, tomaran posesión de sus sentimientos.- Es preciso y considerable, dándonos cuenta que, estaríamos todos en peligro...- guardando un silencio ensordecedor por unos minutos.- ¿Estás bien?

No.- dijo ella. Al voltearse sus ojos estaban con lagrimas.- claro que no... no tienes experiencia en batalla o en armada ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en algo parecido?- volteándose de nuevo para que no le viese llorar por él.

Ella misma se sorprendía. Jamás había tenido tales sentimientos en su corazón. Había aprendido a escucharlo a él, a compartir sus secretos, deseos y anhelos, terminando por enamorarse de él.

Se levantó y le abrazó colocando su cabeza en su hombro. A él le pasaba igual. No pensaba que, alguien podría conquistarlo como lo hizo ella con su cambio de actitud y aprendió a entenderla y ahora, era irremplazable. Era lo único que le hacía dudar una vez tomó la decisión.

Estaré en el pueblo...- dijo en un murmullo.- Siempre estaré aquí... no te preocupes... –susurró.- jamás me arriesgaría mas de lo necesario... pero alguien tiene que hacer algo. – haciendo una pausa.- Imagínate como yo, lo desprotegida que podrías estar incluso, caminando en las calles. Alguien tiene que hacer algo y algunos nos hemos hecho voluntarios...

Ella le dio el frente y declaró en un murmullo.- pero ¿Por qué tenías que ser tu? – dejándose abrazar por el sujeto.

Ran tomó eso como una aceptación de su parte.

Soichiro...-susurró con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarle- ...este es nuestro hogar y tenemos que defenderlo... jamás me perdonaría si los de Corben toman la ciudad más importante...

Ella suspiró resignada ¿cómo podría convencerlo?

es casi como si marcharas al igual que ellos...-opinó ahogando sus lágrimas intentando secarlas pero este lo hizo por ella con la yema de su dedo...- te amo demasiado... tanto que no quiero perderte...

Ran solo sonrió aun más, Soichiro se le había declarado abiertamente sin darse cuenta. – no lo harás, solo prestaré un servicio, eso es todo. Tampoco intento ser el héroe por que los héroes no están aquí... han partido para defender no solo a esta pequeña ciudad... sino al país entero...

Soichiro no habló más... ¿que caso tenía que discutirle?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Continuará OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Muchas gracias por seguir con el fic, la verdad es que aun no puedo acostumbrarme a la nueva vida que llevo, extraño demasiado a mi familia y luego con lo del Papa no dejé de llorar... y eso es algo que no entiendo, pero bueno... aunque hay momentos muy buenos en que la inspiración me acompaña, les reitero mi más grande agradecimiento. Espero que este capítulo les guste pues ya el 24 es el final :P todavía no lo puedo creer. ahhhh y espero que me disculpen por una escena tan copiada del señor de los anillos pero realmente vi la peli y se me antojó ponerla ahí :P ¡espero que no se molesten por eso, y creí que iba muy acorde!

Nos vemos pronto!

Lady.


	22. El puesto de Eriol

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra.**_

_**Cap 22.- "El puesto de Eriol"**_

_**Lady Silvermoon14**_

con que la montaña Haku...-decía Eriol sentado junto a Li frente a una fogata, revisaban un pergamino que al parecer era un mapa.

Los demás soldados estaban en otras fogatas, de las varias que se habían encargado de prender, algunos charlaban animadamente mientras bromeaban, y comían lo que se cocinaba en las llamas. Pues no habían olvidado las provisiones.

no queda a más de medio día de aquí-continuó Shaoran trazando algunas líneas finas, llegaremos a más tardas mañana al medio día, si es que nos vamos temprano de aquí...

¿no cree que sería forzarlos demasiado, Capitán?-preguntó Hiraguizawa mirándolo con seriedad- es muy cierto que tenemos que llegar antes que ellos, pero... –inspeccionó la calma del campamento que habían formado- cuando lleguemos al campo de batalla estarán exhaustos...

descansarán en la montaña Haku...-respondió el otro sin mirarle.- seguro también ya habrán llegado los del norte, este y el oeste... luego iremos hasta las ruinas del antiguo regimiento del este...

¿se refiere al regimiento que cayó hace años, no?-preguntó extrañamente emocionado- ¡he oído hablar bastante de ese lugar!

luego marcharemos hacía le paso del infierno...-continuó ignorando su comentario- y ahí les esperaremos... no hay por donde más pasar en la ruta de las Montañas Celestiales...

cierto...-dijo pensativo mientras le examinaba con la mirada- veo que incluso tiene ya calculados los días que nos tomará resolver todo este conflicto...

solo intento estar en el paso del Infierno lo más pronto posible... aunque también puede darse el caso de que ya hayan penetrado y ahora mismo vengan por el camino...

no creo-dijo confiado Hiraguizawa- Gainax está mucho más remoto... y a muchos más días... aunque si lo pensamos bien...- reflexionó más- me pregunto desde cuando habrán partido para acá...

han de tener tiempo ya...-añadió el muchacho Li doblando la hoja para luego tomar un trago de lo que le había servido uno soldado-¿como estará la situación en la ciudad...?

muy bien¡no rompan filas!-exclamaba el sujeto montado en el caballo, los soldados de Corben no los dejaban retroceder lo suficiente como para regresar a Azzarello, y la situación estaba cada vez peor.

Se le tenía que agregar el clima no les estaba ayudando mucho. La lluvia no los dejaba apreciar a quienes atacaban, e incluso más de una vez un soldado asesinó a un compañero sin querer...

¡transmisiones!-pidió el General mientras con la espada le daba a otro hombre que estaba tratando de herirle, uno de los soldados más cercanos se acercó hasta él con dificultad, entre los miles de hombres que se enfrentaban y los cadáveres de los que ya habían caído.- mande un mensaje a Azzarello-dijo en un susurro que escuchó el hombre- que tengan preparados a los ejércitos de reservas, también que informen a Hiraguizawa... el Señor Imperial sabrá que hacer... mejor dile que lo nombre de inmediato... que no espere por noticias mías. Y que tampoco pierda el tiempo.

Luego llegó otro... a su llamado sin haberse dado cuenta que ya alguien le atendía

¿les digo que vengan señor?-preguntó el soldado que tenía su rostro serio manchado de sangre con sudor, además de que su semblante parecía cansado.

no... que solo estén preparados para la llegada de estos malditos...-con gran esfuerzo bajó de su caballo para pasárselo a él- ve lo más rápido que puedas...

como usted diga, mi General-saludó con su mano en su frente y partió al principio lento para que nadie lo notase mucho, y luego a gran velocidad.

tú-llamó al otro sujeto que ya se retiraba al notar que sus servicios no eran requeridos- también ve a Azzarello y deja ordenes de parte mía... necesito que una escolta vigile la casa de Li...– fue detenido de nuevo por él que pensaba que era todo el mensaje- para protección de las señoras... que no sea tan grande... para que no llame la atención. La de Hiraguizawa está también allí. Y que sea pronto...

El que era solo un muchacho manchado de sangre por todo el rostro como su compañero que ya se había marchado, asintió avanzando con gran velocidad hacía uno de sus compañeros para que le prestase su caballo.

El hombre que era General no solo fue rodeado por un mayor número de los de Corben, sino también estaba el hecho que los de Azzarello trataban de sacárselos de encima pero no lo lograban en cuanto acaban con uno llegaba otro...

En cambio uno de Azzarello que caía no era tan fácil de sustituir...

ya ríndete-sonrió el General de Corben (montado en su caballo negro) cuando la batalla le dio una tregua para respirar, pero ese hombre se había acercado demasiado, y el General Bokunetsu sabía que no era con la simple intención de charlar- pero por lo que veo...-rió con esa malvada y grave voz- ni caballo tienes...nunca pensé que los de Azzarello no tuvieran ni para un caballo...

no necesito darle ni una sola explicación- añadió frío y cortante- y si no tengo caballo mis razones tendré...- con su espada alzada al sujeto.

no sea insolente, General-sonrió torcidamente.- sabe que su ejercito va para la derrota ¿o no?...-el hombre no dijo nada, solo miraba su rostro burlón- entonces ya le he dado el gusto de mencionárselo... ni ese Li, ni ese Hiraguizawa pudieron hacer algo, seguro ahora mismo han de estar retorciéndose en el infierno...

tal vez...-añadió simplemente el General con enojo contenido- y tal vez ellos sean la diferencia... cualquiera de mis soldados es tan bueno... pero tu ejército es enorme... cualquiera de mis soldados puede ser la diferencia... y te aseguro que esta guerra es para Azzarello...

El otro volvió a reír- entonces no resultaron tan buenos como se presumía... "los mejores soldados de Azzarello" ¡ja! Ni una sola batalla duraron... es verdad que mi ejercito es grandioso a comparación...-no podía contener su diversión, de verlo ahí, tan desprotegido y con él con la oportunidad de darle muerte- no creo que tu amado país dure... ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes Melko Kogako estará gobernando...

no todo ha salido como lo he planeado-rió también pero de forma forzada- aunque si tu Señor Imperial se apropia de Azzarello... entonces caerá la gran potencia que somos... por que...-sonrió gustoso, mientras el otro solo gruñía, sabía lo que diría y tenía razón- sabes perfectamente que lo somos, que Azzarello supera por más a Corben ¿o no? y que es por eso que... tu Señor, se quiere adueñar de mi país... para tener todas sus riquezas y que todo el mundo sepa... que él gobierna a la que fue la mayor nación de este continente y que para este entonces fue, por que la hará decaer... que Corben es tan insignificante a comparación... que... quiere más...-pudo notar con satisfacción que sus palabras habían dado en alguna parte del orgullo del hombre, pero sabía lo que podía costar eso-ahora si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez que me cansé ya de hablar... por que adivino que a eso te acercaste ¿no es así?

que come que adivina...-sonrió recordando lo que tanto anhelaba, matar a uno de los más importantes militares de la potencia, y con mayor gusto lo haría, después de esas verdades... alzó la espada que tenía en mano- fue un "honor" luchar contra usted...

Bokunetsu solo sintió como ese filo se clavaba en su hombro izquierdo, luego en su pecho para rematarlo con un segundo golpe y no hizo nada para impedirlo. Su espada manchada con sangre cayó al costado y pronto el General, cayó en silencio mientras la lucha continuaba a su alrededor.

¡General!-uno que notó todo alertó a los demás- ¡mataron al General!

Fue entonces, cuando el rencor de Azzarello creció, Bokunetsu no solo era uno de los mejores militares, también era muy amado por el pueblo y por los que pertenecían a su tropa... ahora no solo vengarían los ataques que se dieron a Ghibli y a las demás ciudades del país, sino también por la pérdida de un hombre tan valioso como aquel...

traje unas cuantas cosas-sonrió Touya mientras notaba como su hermanita ponía la gran mesa de comedor para que se sentaran a comer, pero era ya muy tarde- Sakura, no nos podemos quedar a cenar...-añadió mientras esta le miraba interrogativa.

¿no¿por que?-preguntó sin entender sus motivos.

lo mejor será que no andemos tan tarde en las calles, además papá debe estar ya cansado- añadió dejando algunos costales cerca- se quedará con Kaho y conmigo...

entiendo-dijo bajando su rostro- ¿que es eso?-inquirió señalando el costal

harina-comentó volviendo a levantarlo- será mejor que no salgan por nada... no hagan nada que llame la atención... como si estuviera desocupada... trajimos varias cosas además para evitar que salgan a cualquier cosa... ¿Te quedó claro? Ni siquiera mandes a las sirvientas...

esta bien-dijo recogiendo los cubiertos- cuídate tu también y por favor cuida mucho a papá...

sabes que lo haré-sonrió mientras ya en la cocina que estaba a una puerta de ahí- vendremos luego a verlas...

Sakura solo asintió dejando sobre la mesa lo que ya había recogido, había dejado el lugar de Tomoyo, Aoshi, Katsumi que seguro le gustaría cenar con él y el de ella misma por si luego le daban ganas de bajar a cenar algo- será mejor que me vaya a dormir-sonrió besando a su hermano en la mejilla- nos veremos luego.

Touya solo asintió notando que su hermana ya no estaba tan angustiada pero una voz lo interrumpió.

creo que ya esta entendiendo más las cosas-comentó Yukito trayendo otro costal sobre su hombro mientras otros hombres le seguían con diferentes especias.

debe ser así ¿no?-comentó con sequedad, ya no quería hablar de eso, tenía que concentrarse en proteger a su familiar, fuese como fuese.-

ya tiene más esperanza.-siguió Tsukishiro comentando- por cierto... mi hermano me ha mandado una carta...

¿te refieres a Yue?-preguntó Kinomoto hijo extrañado cruzándose de brazos- ¿que ha pasado con él¿está bien?

muy bien-dijo con seriedad acomodando sus gafas- pero... también ha sido llamado para marchar hasta las montañas celestiales...

¿me estás diciendo que se encontrará con el esposo de Sakura?-preguntó Touya captando la idea

eso mismo...-dijo meditando- mi hermano esperaba ya esto desde hacía tiempo...

Yue siempre ha sido muy misterioso...-opinó Touya acomodando los costales que iban llegando- además de serio... no es nada parecido a ti... es más, el Coronel Hiraguizawa se parece más a ti...

somos familia lejana, lo descubrimos en un momento en el que conversábamos-añadió Yukito ayudándole mientras recordaba- la verdad es que por un momento me sorprendí bastante, aunque él siendo como es... –cortó sus palabras dándole a entender a Touya que el militar solo había reído- pero hemos quedado en tratarnos como si no supiéramos nada, para no sentir ninguna obligación de lazos o algo por el estilo

quien lo iba a imaginar...-susurró con ironía- pero que pequeño es el mundo...

demasiado-rió ante el tono de su amigo.- aunque él ni yo sabíamos nada. Nuestras familias no son tan cercanas, realmente fue una coincidencia que nos conociéramos... y que sus cercanos terminaran siendo esos familiares tan, pero tan lejanos... casi podría decirse que el rastro de la misma sangre esta desaparecido.

pero tal vez no sea coincidencia-murmuró Touya en un momento después que meditó las palabras de su amigo.- ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que el coronel haya escuchado algo sobre ti y sobre Yue aunque no sabía quienes eran? Solo como el "primo lejano de Azzarello" y si eso no hubiera sucedido quizás Hiraguizawa jamás hubiera puesto sus ojos en Azzarello... por lo tanto no hubiera venido, y como consecuencia...

Tomoyo y él no estarían casados-interrumpió con su amable sonrisa- tal vez tengas razón... hay cosas que tienen sus motivos de ser... tal vez esta guerra sea una de ellas...

no lo sé, Yuki-respondió Kinomoto con la misma seriedad- pero esperemos que no afecte a nuestro país, ni a nuestras familias, entonces que suceda lo que tenga que suceder...

Fue cuando Yukito se puso pensativo ¿cómo irán las cosas allá?... pensaba que tal vez algunos estuvieran luchando y muriendo en ese mismo instante, ya fuese en la frontera sur o en la del este...

Llamó la atención de los dos hombres, que tocaron la puerta de la entrada.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo, parecía que alguien había abierto ya la puerta. Sakura miraba hacia afuera con sorpresa. Parecía que se había detenido por algo camino a su habitación y que cuando tocaron la puerta ella seguía en la planta baja.

Touya se asomó... mientras Yukito miraba al igual que Sakura a toda esa tropilla de soldados... todos vestían de una forma similar a la de Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa

¿que se les ofrece?-preguntó Kinomoto jalando con su brazo a Sakura la cual accedió y se colocó a un lado de Yukito cerca de la puerta, pero detrás de Touya.

somos enviados del General Bokunetsu-habló con seriedad el que estaba al mando o parecía estarlo, además de que estaba al frente de todos ellos.- somos la escolta asignada para la familia Hiraguizawa y Li...

un gusto, señor Azurite-sonrió uno de los tantos hombres que ahí estaban reunidos, la mayoría eran terratenientes, y sus trabajadores más cercanos, para que al tomar cualquier decisión tuvieran en cuenta a alguien más.

Algunos que no llevaban a nadie pensaban que hacían eso por cobardía, pero otros pensaban que no tenía la suficiente capacidad para tomar una decisión por si mismos, por que en cuanto se aliaran a la causa seguramente su hacienda en algo tendría que contribuir...

el placer es mío-respondió el joven- este es Aoshi Hiraguizawa, dueño y administrador de tierras.

espero que se sienta bien en la reunión-añadió el hombre señalándoles algún lugar en la mesa.

Aoshi solo asintió, estaba extrañamente retraído, tampoco era que hablase mucho pero siempre comentaba algo oportuno, incluso el mismo Ran se extrañó.

Estaban ahí reunidos algunos de los más importantes hombres, exceptuando a los Kinomoto, mismos de los que solo había sido invitado Touya Kinomoto pero se había negado rotundamente a tener algo que ver, y negó la visita a su padre. Fujitaka Kinomoto.

sería imposible poder defenderla por completo-habló uno de ellos, una vez que todos ya se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa rectangular de madera. Había por lo menos veinte en cada lado de la mesa, la cual era bastante grande.

Todos los presentes miraban con atención a la cabeza de esa mesa, donde se encontraba la persona de mayor edad, mismo que había comenzado el dialogo.

pero no podemos dejarla a su merced- continuó refiriéndose a los de Corben.- tendremos que organizarnos lo mejor posible, y contribuir con lo más que se pueda... algunos tendrán que poner el alimento y la bebida, otros los hombres.

yo no cuento con muchos.- dijo Azurite que estaba cerca de él- pero puedo contribuir con el alimento...

¡yo lo haré con la bebida!-hablaron tres con decisión

¡cuenten con mis trabajadores!-gritó de lo lejos del superior, otro-

¡también con los míos!

¡y los míos!

¡lo mismo digo!

¡yo también daré alimento!

¡pondré más hombres!

De pronto se habían emocionado. Tal vez la guerra no fuera tan dura como se imaginaban, ya parecía que se habían organizado bien desde el principio.- contaremos con mil hombres-dijo el viejo- que serán repartidos en el norte, sur, este y oeste de la ciudad. Los alimentos llegarán cada tres días- miró a Azurite el cual solo asintió con decisión- así mismo será con la bebida.

entonces las provisiones serán generosas-rió otro tontamente

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco:- ¡idiota claro que lo serán! Ejem ejem.- chasqueó un momento para luego seguir- cada una de las unidades, tendrán que tener a alguien en el mando.

Miró un momento hacia Ran el cual hablaba con otro hombre en voz baja- disculpe, y ¿usted quien es?-preguntó al hermano de Eriol

Aoshi Hiraguizawa-habló con seriedad, se mantuvo callado un momento, no quería agregar nada más pero parecía que el líder quería que dijera algo con respecto a aquello como todos los demás, y por tanto contribuyera con algo- yo conozco a un grupo que nos puede servir de mucho, me parece que fueron soldados o algo por el estilo, pues saben mucho sobre armas y como manejarlas-miraba directamente los ojos del anciano- ellos me han ayudado a cuidar un poco las haciendas, y han sido de mucha ayuda en realidad, se han evitado más asaltos.

incluso fue herido en uno de los enfrentamientos.-intervino Ran, pues notó la mirada penetrante del sujeto sobre su amigo- pero mi amigo solo está aquí por que yo lo he invitado, no creo que tenga obligación alguna con nosotros. Será la decisión de él si...-pero aquel lo interrumpió.

y está vivo...-susurró con notable sorpresa-no hay duda que es el hermano de Hiraguizawa... el Coronel ¿o me equivoco?- notándole negar, el hombre sonrió.- Entonces es de aquellos que son madera dura de roer. – volviendo al tema que los reunía.- todos saben que los de Corben son sanguinarios... pareciera que les gusta matar, pero ese no es el caso, si usted me ayudara a contactar a esos hombres que menciona...-Aoshi simplemente asintió, todos los demás oían su débil conversación- sería una gran ayuda, además si usted me informara la manera de contactarlos... no se vería en nada relacionado...

lo pensaré-simplemente contestó. Pero más que nada... si participaba sería por la seguridad de las que estaban bajo su protección

bien¿en que me quedé? Sobre los mandos...al norte estará, Cheng Pei- el mencionado alzó la mano en aprobación.- al sur Xi Ye- el gesto fue el mismo- al oeste estará Hiroko Kaitani, y al este estará Ran Azurite.

El chico miró con incomprensión al hombre pero aun así levanto la mano. No entendía como aquel, si ni siquiera le conocía ni nada por el estilo, le dejaba una responsabilidad tan grande en sus manos, mucho menos iba a saber por que lo había elegido a él como el que protegiera la frontera más peligrosa de Ghibli.

La zona este estaba directamente conectada con Corben no así con Gainax. Por lo que se hacia un punto por donde seguramente entrarían las tropas del enemigo en cualquier momento, en caso de no ser vencido por los ejércitos que ya estaban en territorios más bajos y aun más adentrados a la nación vecina.

espero que ninguno de ustedes me defrauden-sonrió a los reunidos- sobre los alimentos, bueno: supongo que no tengo que decir indicaciones, tendrán que mandar las provisiones a su unidad más cercana, lo mismo con la bebida.

tengo una duda, señor-habló una vez más Azurite llamado la atención del mayor.- ¿de donde conseguiremos armas?

El líder Xue Sei lo meditó un momento, el ejército no les permitiría las armas, eran muy rigurosos en ese aspecto, además de que seguro que la mejor tecnología se iría al paso del infierno junto con los que se habían marchado. Entonces habló:- no creo que ninguno de nosotros, no tengamos ni una sola arma...

los trabajadores no las tienen-añadió otro que estaba sentado más lejos

entonces tendremos que conseguirlas por otros lados...-dijo pensativo

_"esto se va a volver negro..."-_pensó un momento Aoshi reflexionando- _"si yo no compro nada... no tengo por que verme relacionado... ¿verdad?"_

¿escolta?-preguntó extrañada Sakura cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –

así es mi señora-dijo serio y sin mirarla pero dando una reverencia hacia ella a modo de saludo misma que correspondió algo aturdida.- me parece que nuestro General al mando se había comprometido con su protección, o algo similar-añadió mirando a Touya que tenía el mismo rostro de incomprensión.- más una promesa de honor entre Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiraguizawa y mi señor Bokunetsu mismo que en este momento se encuentra luchando en la batalla de la frontera este.

hostilidades ya comenzaron... pensaba que sería eso hasta dentro de unos días más...-suspiró- pero creo que es ahora cuando más se necesite esta guardia...tal vez el mocoso no te dejó tan desprotegida...-susurró Touya mirando de reojo a su hermana la cual miraba algún lugar de la calle. Pero parecía que no prestaba mucha atención y que pensaba en su persona especial...-muchas gracias, serán de una gran ayuda...- respondió a nombre de su hermana.

Sakura escuchó la voz de su hermano y reaccionó para sonreír con amabilidad- por favor pasen a la cocina para que tomen algo...

Yukito sonrió con aprobación dándoles el paso, Touya asintió haciendo lo mismos.

Todos los hombres entraron en silencio y caminando a un mismo paso, ordenadamente y con tanta perfección que deslumbró a Sakura, la cual se contenía y se conformaba con el lucido recuerdo de su amado esposo.

¿señora?

Sakura miró hacia aun lado, llegando Katsumi miraba a todos aquellos sujetos que eran ahora guiados por Touya y Yukito el cual iba detrás de ellos. También la ama de llaves miraba con admiración su orden, pero más le asombraba el simple hecho de que estuvieran ahí..

tranquila, Katsumi-sonrió Sakura con confianza- están aquí para nuestra seguridad... ¿podrías ayudar a las demás a servirles lo que se les ofrezca...?

¡claro que si!-sonrió ante la tranquilidad que ya se notaba en su joven señora, su rostro se veía más pacífico, pero siempre parecía distraída. También sus movimientos, se habían vuelto lentos, más calmados... cosa que la hacía ver aun más gentil a la mirada.

Kirobe se retiró hacia las cocinas casi saltando, para apresurarse a llegar a dar instrucciones en las cocinas.

Sakura la notaba más contenta ¡y como no viviendo su pretendiente tan cerca de ella!

Tomoyo dormía en uno de los cuartos de los huéspedes, al igual que Aoshi Hiraguizawa. Shaoran al tener cuatro hermanas tenía cuartos de visita de más, pues a veces las visitas no solo las incluía a ellas y su suegra, según algún día le había comentado él. Sino que llegaba con todo y los niños... los cuales, aseguraba eran unos pequeños diablillos...

Shaoran...

Pero Aoshi, se había disculpado dijo ir a una diligencia y prometió estar en casa antes del toque de queda. Bueno, habría oportunidad de explicarle cuando llegase. Cuando volteó notó que Kaho avanzaba escoltada por Fujitaka quienes se acercaban a despedirse y Touya venía más atrás con Yukito a su lado también con ese propósito.

Pensó en un momento que cuando se sentara a cenar, sola y sin ninguno de sus familiares (a excepción de Tomoyo), extrañaría no tener a Shaoran a su lado en la mesa.

¡señor, un mensaje del General Bokunetsu!-llegó el soldado enviado desde hacía largas horas. Su uniforme empapado y su rostro seguían manchados por la sangre, además de que estaba sucio por el lodo y sudado.

El regimiento estaba conformado por varios edificios de belleza arquitectónica que era parte de la historia del país. En los mismos edificios había pasillos exteriores que daban a los jardines bien cuidados, por ahí caminaban unos cuantos comandantes los cuales revisaban varios papeles una y otra vez verificando toneladas de información.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía de mayor edad le prestó atención por su aspecto, apartándose de los demás los cuales le dieron también importancia pero que eran de meno rango que el otro

¿Bokunetsu?-preguntó extrañado después de que el soldado le saludara con su mano extendida horizontal sobre su frente.- ¿le sucedió algo malo?

no lo sé, señor-dijo con respeto, respiraba agitadamente, parecía que al llegar había corrido mientras buscaba a alguien.- pero me mandó a dar unas instrucciones

¿cuales?-preguntó con mayor seriedad y más alarmado, no solo por el aspecto agotado del muchacho sino también por lo que sucedía en la batalla

que se informe al señor imperial, que nombrara a mi Coronel Hiraguizawa...-respiraba entrecortadamente- no sé a que se refería, pero se le tiene que avisar al Señor Hiraguizawa... que sea lo antes posible... que no esperen más noticias de él...

Pero el hombre si entendió.

será mejor ir lo más pronto posible con el Señor Imperial-dijo hablándoles a los otros- y tú hijo, ve a descansar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

bienvenido-sonrió Ran cuando el mayordomo encargado de abrir la puerta de su hogar, le anunció que Aoshi Hiraguizawa estaba ahí.- me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

al contrario-sonrió Aoshi después de un abrazo en forma de saludo- creo que si me aliaré con tu grupo...

¿y eso por que?-preguntó invitándole a pasar a la sala de estar, misma donde ambos tomaron asiento uno frente a otro.- me parecía que te escuchaba decir, cuando salimos que de ninguna manera lo harías.

tal vez por que lo he pensado mejor-se burló mientras sonreía- pero la verdad es que... la ciudad si podría ser atacada con una fuerza indescriptible... y aquellos hombres...-lo pensó un momento- son bastante buenos.

buenos ¿en que término?-preguntó alzando una ceja- ¿buenos sentimientos? O ¿buenos para matar?

sobre los sentimientos no es algo que te pueda decir-respondió con otra sonrisa- pero de que son buenos para el combate, son buenos. Podría ser una gran ventaja para nosotros...

por ese lado tienes razón-dijo mirando al techo.

solo venía a informarte eso-añadió el chico levantándose del sofá- tengo que llegar a casa de los Li antes del toque de queda...

como prefieras-respondió- cuando necesites quedarte aquí, siempre tendrás algún lugar para dormir.

te lo agradezco...-sonrió agradecido- nos veremos luego-se despidió con una mano, ya estaban ambos en el vestíbulo cuando se dijeron lo último, así Hiraguizawa simplemente con un gesto de su mano se despidió para luego salir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

buenas noches señor-saludó con una reverencia uno de los tantos generales de la armada de Azzarello.

La oficina era iluminada por varios candiles dorados, además que las paredes estaban tapizadas en un tono parecido al del vino tinto con detalles dorados, de alfombra del mismo color de las paredes, lo que dominaba la más importante oficina del país, era un escritorio elegante pero sencillo, y la silla que estaba detrás de este. Misma donde se encontraba alguien leyendo y firmando.

Pero que se levantó para poder saludar al recién llegado.- un placer verle, general.- sonrió el nuevo Seños Imperial de Azzarello. Mo Ti, quien había sido ayudado por el General Bokunetsu para llegar hasta el poder. Había sido aquel hombre que estaba en el campo de batalla el que le había insistido en que fuera él el que subiera al poder.- dígame en que le puedo ayudar-hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento.

...nuestro general Bokunetsu... tememos que algo le haya sucedido...-añadió el hombre llegado, mientras el joven Señor Imperial ya estaba sentado- pues nos ha mandado ordenes, con uno de los soldados. Supongo que usted sabía los planes de él para uno de sus protegidos...-el muchacho asintió- Eriol Hiraguizawa...

entiendo-respondió sin más- haré lo que esté mi alcance... para que se lleve acabo... será mejor que nos apresuremos, todavía no deben estar lejos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entró despacio... ya era bastante tarde... incluso pasó el toque de queda e incluso así, no había llegado a tiempo, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser, pero aun no quiso quedarse en casa de Azurite, la señora Sakura le había facilitado una de las llaves para poder entrar y salir de su casa cuando gustase, y él agradecía su confianza..

Ante todo aquello lo que mas le sorprendió fueron aquellos dos soldados empotrados en la entrada de la residencia. Le observaron en un principio con duda. Pero después, le miraron como fantasma. Gritaron incluso "Coronel Hiraguizawa", evitando reírse a carcajadas dijo que era el hermano del Coronel y que iba a entrar en la casa. Ellos, se lo permitieron no saliendo aun de su asombro.

¡Eran muy parecidos!

Uno de ellos le informó que la guardia fue predispuesta por el general como favor al Capitán Li y al Coronel Hiraguizawa, su hermano.

A salvo- dijo ingresando y dejando su abrigo a un lado. En un instante recordó los días que, se escapaba con Eriol al campo sin que sus padres se percataran. ¡y nunca lo hacían! Pero ahora, no estaba en el campo. Estaba en medio de una guerra.

¿alguien habría notado su ausencia? Se preguntó cuando avanzaba por el pasillo desolado a tan altas horas de la noche.

¿donde estabas?- resonó una voz que le hizo voltearse. Miró sus ojos azules como el mar mirarle con preocupación. Preocupación en un principio, después, se notaba enojada. Katsumi, preguntó con los brazos cruzados, su normalmente dulce voz se oía seria.- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Sabes que horas son?

Aoshi sudó mirando a Katsumi con el ceño fruncido:- solo se me ha hecho un poco tarde... fui a ver a Ran Azurite... pero cuando venía dieron el toque... y tuve que venir aun más despacio... para que no me descubrieran.

me preocupaste demasiado.-susurró. El notó el tono de su voz afligida a la par que su mirada se suavizaba. - pensé que te había sucedido algo malo. La señora Tomoyo también me preguntó por ti al ver la hora, la señora Sakura desde hace rato está durmiendo por eso no se ha dado cuenta ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede ser no solo para ti, sino también para mis señoras?

pero...

nada de peros Aoshi-regañó- tienes que acatar las reglas... podrías habernos dado un susto de muerte... sobre todo a mi. Estaba demasiado inquieta. Y la señora Tomoyo: Será mejor que cuando subas vayas a su recamara, para que pueda descansar tranquila. ¡Piensa por lo menos en el bebé! Es tu sobrino...ella no puede tener sobresaltos de este tipo. No le hacen nada bien.

Hiraguizawa solo asintió pero aun así se acercó hasta la joven la cual le había dado la espalda para poder retirarse a su habitación.

¿no me desearás las buenas noches?-inquirió con una sonrisilla, mientras Katsumi ya iba por le pasillo de la servidumbre.

buenas noches- dijo sin detenerse, realmente ese chico le había preocupado. Y por un momento se molestó tanto... así que ahora estaría "castigado".- Joven Hiraguizawa...- dándole donde mas le dolía. Escuchó sus pasos ligeros que se retiraban finalmente a descansar.

Aoshi solo suspiró mientras se recargaba con desgana en una de las paredes.- buenas noches...-susurró.

No pudo agregar más, pues Katsumi ya había desaparecido por la puerta de su habitación.

Ella cuando llegó a su habitación, y cerrando la puerta, se inclinó de ella. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y finalmente cayó de rodillas sollozando.

Él no sabía. No tenía la mas mínima idea del susto que había pasado aquella noche. Al principio, estaba contenta, emocionada. Recordaba cuando la señora Tomoyo le invitó a sentarse con ellos en la cena.

_-Pero...- decía la muchacha muy nerviosa.- no puedo... tengo que servirles la cena._

_-Wei puede hacerlo—sonrió Tomoyo.- anda siéntate. Sakura me dijo que no tenía hambre y que bajaría luego... además- agregó.- Estás al lado de Aoshi..._

_-¿eh?_

_-Aoshi vendrá a cenar por supuesto...- indicándole la silla. Ya Wei había tomado la bandeja que la muchacha tenía para colocar en la mesa.- creo que, aunque trabajes para Sakura, deberías comportarte un poco mas como dama de esta casa...- sonrojándole – eres la novia de Aoshi Hiraguizawa y es actualmente "el hombre de la casa"._

_-No lo se..._

_-Bueno, si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por él.- colocando mirada de desilusión- ¡El pobre Aoshi! Se sentirá muy incomodo si ve a su novia sirviéndole..._

_Katsumi se rindió. Conocía a la señora Tomoyo: Siempre teniendo una justificación para todo. Con una sutil sonrisa se quitó el mandil y pasándoselo a Wei quien le sonrió sutilmente, ocupó su puesto en la mesa. _

_-¿ves que no es tan difícil?- preguntó. Mirando a Wei indagó.- ¿Cree que habría problemas si de ahora en adelante sirviera todas las comidas?- sorprendiendo a Katsumi.- Ella comerá con nosotros de ahora en adelante... _

_-No Señora Hiragizawa. – replicó el fiel sirviente de Shaoran Li. _

_-pues así será. Informaré a Sakura de nuestro acuerdo.- siendo servida por Wei.- tu comerás con nosotros siempre y ...- mirándole de reojo.- será mejor que comiences a usar los vestidos que te compramos a la hora de la cena... ¿De acuerdo? Y claro, tus días libres..._

_Katsumi asintió apenadísima. Mirando el puesto inmediatamente a su lado se sonrojó. ¡Claro que le fascinaba la idea, con tal de estar con Aoshi!_

Ahora, había pasado toda su ausencia muerta de la mortificación por él. Que tal vez, le había pasado algo como aquel día en la hacienda Kinomoto.

Retiró las lagrimas de su rostro. Ya no había porque preocuparse. Estaba en casa. Pero no sabía como conducirse con él, al día siguiente. Sabía también que, por su mirada, no había en él, intención alguna en preocuparles. Se sentía mal, era claro eso... pero ¿Qué andaría haciendo a tan tardes horas y con tanto peligro? A pesar de aun estar convaleciente, insistió en salir ¡Justo aquella tarde¿Adonde andaría?

No eran esas las horas ni el lugar de averiguarlo. Ya lo sabría en la mañana.

Un nuevo día... habían acampado en un lugar templado, no había sentido tanto frío, pero sabía que más adelante, si pasaría.

Salió de la casa de campaña que había levantado, mientras se estiraba. Entonces notó la niebla que envolvía todo el lugar, no había nadie más ahí, solo él...

Limpió sus gafas las cuales estaban algo sucias, para poder ver con mayor claridad. Notó también que aun el sol no salía... parecía que fuese de noche, y con aquella espesa niebla, incluso pensó que era un truco para que los ejércitos de Corben pasaran sin ser notados. Pero luego reflexionó. Era imposible... ya alguien se lo había explicado...

Flash back

_Había ido a visitarla, no tenía idea de por que, pero ella le atraía de una manera tan extraña, una que jamás sintió, las bellas señoritas de Azzarello, como lo era ella en ese momento se habían rendido siempre a sus pies, pero no así él. Ahora era todo lo contrario... él era el que siempre trataba de verle el mayor número de veces que fuese posible._

_Notaba en la joven Tomoyo Daidouji que, no era embustera... y que no le importaba por nada que él fuera uno de los militares más importantes del país._

_-siempre es un placer pasear con usted, señorita- había sonreído galantemente. Era una tarde linda, en uno de esos días que tenía libres, por algo festivo, ambos caminaban por el parque que en esa época tenía todos sus árboles verdes, y con coloridas y bellas flores. A pesar de que, pronto llegaría el otoño._

_-lo mismo digo-había reído Tomoyo que caminaba con su coqueta sombrilla de encaje, para evitar un poco los rayos del sol.- me agrada bastante, que me invite a salir._

_-más me alegra que usted acepte-pero ambos se detuvieron al ver como el sol débilmente comenzaba a desaparecer por las nubes que se acumulaban, parecía que llovería, por las espesas nubes que venían- tan hermoso día... tal vez alguien quiere que no paseemos..._

_-es la simple naturaleza-razonó Daidouji- nadie puede controlarla de esa manera, por lo menos yo nunca me he enterado de nadie que lo haga... siempre pasan estas cosas por algo... aunque pareciera algo apropósito._

_-alguna vez, pensé que usted creía en el misticismo... o algo por el estilo-confesó el muchacho que aun era soltero._

_-creo en muchas cosas-sonrió cerrando su sombrilla, la cual con esas nubes ya no era necesaria.- el amor es una de ellas..._

_-el amor no es algo mágico-explicó Eriol- parece mágico, pero es tan real... lo mágico es imaginario..._

_-¿y como puedes tú saber eso?-preguntó tan astuta como era._

_Fue la primera vez que alguien pudo contradecir a Eriol Hiraguizawa, y en la que él, se quedaba callado sin saber que contestar._

_-pues... por que el amor se siente... por eso no puede ser mágico... por que no es imaginario... siempre se piensa que la magia es imaginaria..._

_-¿y por eso imaginaria?-inquirió de nuevo- no toda la magia es como todos creen, cuando te auguran un hermoso futuro o haces algún "conjuro", los mismos sentimientos pueden ser algo mágico, por el simple hecho de que existan, más bien por lo que te hacen sentir... todas las personas cuando se enamoran cambian de alguna manera... pero esa es la magia del amor... y es algo real... porque la sentimos en la piel, en el corazón y en el alma misma. Nadie ha visto un alma, pero sabemos que existe ¿o no? Aunque nadie ha podido comprobado su existencia. _

_-veo que tu filosofía la tenía ya planeada.-sonrió Eriol- tal vez, pienses que los sentimientos son mágicos, tal vez piense que otras cosas no lo son, pero tiene usted, señorita, un excelente don de la observación..._

_-gracias...-se sonrojó, pero notó como Eriol se acercó lentamente a ella, enrolló en uno de sus dedos algún mechón de su cabello mirando al suelo con nerviosismo._

_-no creo que usted sea tan tímida, como me lo está mostrando-colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla levantando su rostro con delicadeza..._

_Ella pudo sentir los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos... ese era su primer beso... y del que vendrían muchos más..._

fin de flash back

Suspiró una vez más mientras se abotonaba el saco, había vuelto a su cálida casa de campaña, se había colocado de nuevo su uniforme. No había dormido del todo bien, había estado con un mapa toda la noche, tratando de trazar una estrategia lo suficientemente buena, como para que Li la aprobara y la llevara a cabo.

Pero se sorprendió al escuchar los cascos de un caballo.

Cuando volvió a salir, ya vestido. Pudo ver como varios salían de sus casas y unos que también ya estaban fuera, también al escuchar como él al recién llegado. Li miraba todo con seriedad de pie desde la entrada de su casa, y miró hacía él.

Ambos se acercaron hasta el hombre que bajaba del caballo, vestía como ellos y tenía en su mano una carta.

buenos días-saludó con su mano, mientras ambos respondían el saludo de la misma forma.- esta es una carta de mi Señor Imperial, mismas que fueron ordenes del General Bokunetsu

¿sabe algo de él?-preguntó Li mientras Eriol quien había sido el que tomó el sobre, se disponía a abrirlo.

aun no-respondió el hombre.- pero de lo que estamos seguros es que se ha registrado una baja inclinada hacia Azzarello en la batalla del este...

Shaoran miró con asombro al soldado y aquel siguió.- el que llevó el mensaje del General llegó a duras penas, es atendido por un médico, al parecer tiene varias heridas graves, y aquella gravedad aumentó en el trayecto... están en estos momentos tratando de salvarle la vida...

ya veo-susurró Shaoran no sabiendo que más decir por el joven.

esto es una sorpresa-habló por fin Eriol después de leer la carta- pero no sé si sea agradable o problemática... aunque pienso que es un gran honor.

¿que sucede?-inquirió Li, él y el soldado recién llegado miraron a Hiraguizawa. Igual algunos curiosos que se quedaron mirándoles.

soy nombrado General- no sabía si sonreír o ponerse serio.- ¿entiende, Coronel?

Shaoran pestañeó sin comprender...-¿co...coronel?

me tengo que retirar... se está esperando el ataque a la ciudad, según nuestras fuentes esta noche han llegado a las orillas de ella. Puede suceder en cualquier momento – sorprendiéndoles.

¡Azzarello estaba en mas peligro aun! Tanto Shaoran como Eriol pensaron lo mismo: las personas que eran ahora sus familias, estaban en peligro.

Li miró hacia el suelo, aunque él no muriera en la guerra, ella también estaba en peligro, podría ser que ella fuese la que muriera... no, ella no moriría... por que por ella estaba peleando... pero sabía que Touya Kinomoto y Aoshi Hiraguizawa la protegerían... y tal vez también ese sujeto al que había amado alguna vez.

Aquel soldado montó de nuevo en su caballo, saludó y cabalgó rápidamente en dirección contraria.

con que General Hiraguizawa ¿eh?-sonrió Shaoran dándole una palmada en el hombro derecho- no se si están acorde a la situación pero felicidades señor.

me gustaría que este ascenso se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias... y esta alegría compartirla con Tomoyo-estrujó el papel en sus manos- esto también quiere decir que algo le sucedió a Bokunetsu... o que él estaba seguro de que algo le sucedería...

Un silencio ensordecedor se presentó a su alrededor. Otros que escucharon las buenas nuevas, también escucharon lo dicho por Eriol. Significaba que el antiguo General, ya no existía.

tenemos que estar tranquilos-habló Shaoran con seriedad.- lo mejor será que nos movamos... ¡MUY BIEN SEÑORES, ES HORA DE LEVANTAR TODO!

Shaoran se apresuró mientras Eriol admiraba todo pensativo... ahora sería él el que tuviera que dirigir a esas dos tropas y a Li como el comandante que ahora era... y esa era una carga aun mayor...

¡MUY BIEN, OBEDEZCAN AL CORONEL LI!

Shaoran le miró avergonzado, mientras los demás le miraban entre sorprendidos y confundidos.- ¡ya oyeron al General!

Eriol rió entre dientes... - ¡vamos al monte Haku!

bienvenidos a Ghibli, señores-sonrió el general que estaba montado en el caballo negro- capital de Azzarello-

los demás rieron y se escuchó aquel sonido en el que reían al unísono. Pero no pudieron hacer más... pues una marcha se escuchó de entre las calles, haciendo un eco misterioso.

Al parecer estaban rodeados por las nuevas tropas que ahí se acercaban y las que ahí les esperaban. Se escuchó el sonido del relinche de los caballos... había niebla, y todavía el sol no salía. De los hocicos de los corceles se notaba su aliento, y no solo el de ellos sino también el de los jinetes.

nosotros no lo hubiéramos dicho mejor de lo que lo han hecho ustedes-habló el general al mando- bienvenidos sean ustedes, y esperamos tengan una próspera visita... por que de aquí no podrán salir... por lo menos no vivos...- aquel general de Azzarello miró asombrado las tropas de los de Corben que aun no terminaban de entrar a la ciudad y los que ya estaban dentro era miles. Pero ellos también era muchos... seguro podrían aunque fuese rebajar las tropas para cuando regresaran las que habían marchado.

cañones al frente...-susurró con una sonrisa a su teniente- necesito que sean cautelosos... en cuanto alce la espada será fuego...

como ordene señor.

El General Okinu, encargado de las fuerzas militares de la ciudad de Ghibli. Notó algo extraño, como aquel general daba las instrucciones, entonces puso mayor atención, movían los cañones...

los cañones al frente-susurró- no se tiene que notar... háganlo lo mejor posible...

como ordene señor...

se movieron lo más rápido y hábilmente posible, pero el general Yoshihiro no puso atención, nadie se dio cuenta... y más aun por que las primeras filas se colocaron enfrente muy discretamente. Cuando finalizaron ellos se retiraron

bien...-dijo cuando terminaron de acomodar- en cuanto hable o vean que hace algún movimiento, abran el fuego... no esperen a que diga la primera palabra completa, no esperen a que termine de hacer sus movimientos, informales a todos los tiradores... que si alguno nota que hará un movimiento no lo dude... dispare...

de acuerdo-dijo alejándose para dar las instrucciones.

Yoshihiro sonrió mirando hacia atrás para dar la señal y justo cuando empuñaba la espada y la sacaba con lentitud para que no sospecharan, fue cuando uno de los soldados se percató... con aquello desaparecía la calma de la madrugada pero era necesario...

Los de alrededor le miraron asombrados, y una pequeña parte de los soldados enemigos que estaban frente al cañón, fueron los que salieron disparados. Hacía atrás por lo que también hubo heridos en las filas posteriores.

Después de ese salieron más de lado de Azzarello, mientras el general de Corben gruñía molesto:- ¡FUEGO!

¿que fue eso?-se preguntó a si misma mientras se sentaba en el lecho, el gran sonido la había despertado. Mientras su alma asustada se estremecía al igual que su delgado cuerpo.- Ay por los dioses...-se levantó y caminó tan rápido pudo, hasta la ventana que estaba al frente de la cama matrimonial.

Pudo notar el fuego que parecía desplegarse frente a su casa, pero pudo notar que provenían de la misma entrada de la ciudad, que no era muy lejos de allí. Con estupefacción notó que, parecía desplegarse frente a su residencia ya, y no solo fuera de la ciudad, y mientras varios peleaban, y los cañonazos que fueron a dar hasta la otra calle, el fuego estaba por toda esa calle y varios cadáveres estaban ya frente a la puerta principal de la reja que marcaba los límites del terreno de su hogar. Miró horrorizada todo aquello. Notaba de entre la oscuridad como luces se apagaban y encendían en formas de chispazos, con el sonido del cañón, para que después se escuchara el sonido de la bala de cañón aterrizar, sobre edificios, árboles y personas.

Miró su cama, como le gustaría que Shaoran estuviera ahí para protegerla... pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, tenía que ir a ver a Tomoyo, seguro estaba tan asustada como ella, y con su embarazo seguramente se asustaría más, nunca se imaginó un ataque tan pronto a la ciudad, eso quería decir que Azzarello había sido derrotado en la frontera...

Respiró profundo, buscó con la mirada su bata y la encontró... a un lado de una verde... la tomó ágilmente y se la puso con cuidado, mientras hacía un nudo torpe con las cintas, dejó la habitación casi corriendo.

Caminó con precaución por el oscuro corredor, hasta llegar puertas más allá. Tocó despacio hasta escuchar un tartamudeo.

¡Tomoyo¿estás bien?-inquirió Sakura entrando mientras la señora Hiraguizawa estaba sentada al borde de la cama, ella lloraba asustada...-tranquila Tomoyo, todo va a estar bien... tranquila...-susurró mientras la abrazaba y cerraba los ojos- tenemos que ver como están los demás. Vamos Tomoyo...

Notaba como el cuerpo aun pequeño de Tomoyo temblaba pero aun así se levantó, Sakura le ayudó a colocarse la batita y ambas avanzaron de nuevo por el pasillo, bajando por las largas escaleras, entonces fue cuando notaron a una Katsumi nerviosa que estaba a un lado de Aoshi (quien la tenía abrazada sutilmente pues la pobre chica estaba demasiado pálida. Notó su bata sobre la ropa de dormir y sus cabellos estaban inusualmente sueltos), el hombre daba unas cuantas instrucciones a aquellos hombres que el ejército había enviado como escolta de la esposa de su hermano y la señora Sakura, Wei también estaba ahí. Los pocos sirvientes que se quedaron al lado de los Li, estaban allí preocupados y asustados. Algunos de los soldados se colocaron detrás de la puerta principal, otros fueron hacia las cocinas, otros hacia la puerta del jardín, hacía la puerta trasera, estaban a los costados de las ventanas principales.

no enciendan ni una sola luz-ordenó el que estaba a cargo de ellos- que a nadie se le ocurra hacer eso... parece que no tienen interés en saber quienes viven en las casas... solo quieren adueñarse de la casa...

Sakura guardó silencio mientras se abrazaba a si misma, Aoshi había ido con Tomoyo para ver por que lloraba, y trataba de consolarla. Las sentó a ella y a Katsumi en el sofá. Pero Sakura, ella no encontraba lugar.

¿está bien, señora?-preguntó Wei acercándose con una bandeja plateada donde estaban colocadas unas tacitas- té, para que controle sus nervios...

gracias-a penas sonrió tomando una de ellas y bebiendo un poco.

El sol tenía una extraña tonalidad anaranjada... parecía más roja... entonces lo recordó...

la carta para la madre de Shaoran... no la había ido a dejar al correo... no estaba segura de que con aquello el servicio siguiera, pero tenía que intentarlo. No podía defraudarlo.

No avisó a nadie, y tampoco nadie lo notó, subió despacio las escaleras, una vez en su habitación se colocó el vestido más sencillo que encontró, pero aun así se veía muy elegante.

Bajó de nuevo, nadie volvió a notar su presencia, esperaba que Katsumi no se diera cuanta, pero tenía que hacerlo...

¡no puedes ir!-gritaba desesperada mientras el sujeto se colocaba el cinturón con municiones y su pistola estaba en su funda, además de la espada.

por favor Soichiro-suplicó una vez más, después de haberle dado la espalda todo ese rato- tengo que ir, ya te he explicado que me han encargado el este... por favor no llores-susurró besando sus labios mientras tenía atrapado su rostro- regresaré más tarde... en cuanto nos den tregua...

¿y tú... me puedes asegurar cuando será eso?-inquirió con el ceño fruncido mientras era abrazada con dulzura tratando de tranquilizar ese temperamento.

no... no lo sé, pero lo haré-sonrió confiado- ahora tengo que irme, por favor no salgas... no hagas ninguna tontería.

lo dices como si lo hiciera seguido-dijo por lo bajo besando su mejilla- que regreses pronto.-

sabía que comprenderías.

Salió de la habitación y se despidió con su mano.

Entonces Soichiro enserió su rostro, sacando una sonrisa. No permitiría que le pasara nada... siendo ella como era... no tardó en ir a la oficina de Ran, todo lo hacía con pasos delicados. Los sirvientes ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia constante en la casa, y sabían que tenía libertad para ir y venir dentro de la mansión Azurite. Entró al despacho cerrando la puerta sin sonido alguno.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y fue abriendo cada cajón, buscando, cuando iba en el tercero lo hacía ya desesperada hasta que llegó al último...

Una pistola...

Ahora sonrió mientras la guardaba entre sus ropas... ella lo protegería...

no sabía donde estaba con exactitud, pues todo estaba lleno de polvo, caminaba con dificultad y sin que nadie la notase entre todos los que luchaban. Suponía que no debía estar muy lejos, y por lo que recordaba no lo estaba.

tranquila Sakura-se decía a si misma, iba entre casas y trataba de confundirse entre los elementos de la ciudad, no tardó en llegar al parque, mismo del que se quemaban varios árboles, otros estaban destrozados, y los troncos estaban sobre los bancos tirados, a la vez que se las llamas lo consumían.

No pudo evitar sentir tristeza, era un lugar especial... ahí había recibido su primer beso... el primer beso que le dio Shaoran... aunque aquella vez estaba tímida...

Escuchó como disparos se oían por doquier y mirando hacia delante enfocó su casa... su antigua casa. La cual estaba intacta, parecía que a las construcciones no hacían nada... pero seguro que si se adueñaban del país... saquearían...

Se dio la vuelta y entonces localizó el edificio de correos.

Caminó entre los escasos árboles que aun estaban de pie intactos, el vestido café de mangas largas le hacía perderse entre ellos, y con ayuda del polvo que se adhirió a la prenda desde que había salido de su hogar fue mayor el efecto. Llevaba su cabello sujetado en un moño, y sobre este estaba la pañoleta que le ayudaba a cubrir un poco su rostro, era una pañoleta algo grande. Llevaba entre sus ropas la carta de Li para su madre, Ieran.

Estuvo a la puerta y entró con rapidez sin que nadie volviera a notarla a pesar de que había varios hombres de los dos bandos ahí.

¿que hace aquí?-preguntó alarmado un anciano que trabajaba ahí, parecía también asustado. Todos los de Azzarello tenían miedo, sobre todo por que nunca se habían enfrentado a un guerra... o por lo menos no desde hacía muchos siglos.

por favor, necesito que se envíe esta carta... es urgente-habló con velocidad Sakura bajando la pañoleta apreciándose su rostro- por favor se lo suplico...

pero es que no hay servicio... ¿no ve como está la situación?-preguntó algo molesto- tenemos aquí a nuestros mensajeros... pero no creo que sea conveniente.

por favor...-volvió a pedir.

aquel hombre miró los ojos asustadizos, seguro aquella pequeña había tenido que cuidarse mucho para poder llegar hasta ahí, dio un suspiro- ¿y quien es usted?

Sakura Li-se apresuró- Señora Li...

esposa de Shaoran Li ¿no? de verdad lo lamento...-dijo recibiendo el sobre mientras Sakura comprendía a que se refería.

gr... gracias-sonrió acomodando de nuevo el pañuelo sobre su cabeza- me tengo que ir...

vaya con cuidado, señora.

Sakura salió igual de precavida, y recorrió el mismo camino, pero cuando pasó el parque...

pero... ¿que tenemos aquí?-fue azotada en una pared, su espalda le dolió. Pero eso no importó ante el miedo de ver a aquel hombre, de aspecto decrépito... pero ahora que lo pensaba, el único que había conocido de Corben se parecía a aquel... entonces buscó con su mirada verdosa a otro y notó lo mismo...- pero que belleza...- las manos huesudas de aquel hombre bajaron hasta su cintura con la intención de bajar.

¡déjeme!-gritó, pero aún así parecía que nadie había escuchado- ¡LE DIGO QUE ME SUELTE!

cállate-ordenó, jaló su cabeza desde su cabello, ya había quitado la pañoleta para ver su bello rostro, deshizo el moño ante el tirón, acercó un poco su cabeza para oler el cuello de su prisionera.- sonrió con un brillo endemoniado en su mirada. Acarició su rostro que ella trató de alejar pero le resultaba imposible.

simplemente hermosa...- dijo atrayendo con violencia su rostro y pasando su mano con desenfreno en su cuerpo.

Sakura trató de gritar pero él agarre del hombre le hizo mas que todo temer.

creo que dijo que la soltara-dijo una voz detrás del de Corben, pero él no volteó de inmediato o en todo caso desistía. Ante aquello, el desconocido declaró.- como guste...

se escuchó el disparo y Sakura miró horrorizada al hombre caer, pero su salvador no era lo que esperaba, por que era... salvadora...

una chica, con pantalones... con un saco y gabardina. A partir de su nariz, su rostro era cubierto por una pañoleta y su cabello rizado estaba en una coleta. Los ojos negros le miraron penetrantemente. Colocó su pistola en su estuche.

con que Sakura Li...-pero guardó silencio al ver como la mujer se resbalaba por la pared- hey ¿que le sucede?

me ha golpeado-dijo en un quejido- me ha lanzado contra la pared... y ... y... – notándose como le costaba respirar.

Soichiro se apresuró desabrochando los botones de la espalda (el vestido tenía los botones por detrás, desde el cuello hasta el comienzo de la falda) y notó en la blanca espalda como se estaba formando un moretón- lo mejor será que la atiendan en su casa... esperemos que no le haya roto nada...-se dio la vuelta sacando rápidamente la pistola y disparando a uno de Corben que se acercaba- ¡vamos, le ayudo!

Sakura solo asintió mientras la chica volvía a abotonar su vestido, y colocaba su pañoleta, para luego ayudarle a levantarse, pero el golpe había sido demasiado duro:- demonios... tenemos que pedir ayuda... yo no puedo cargarla...-miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie conocido- vamos señora, no fue tan duro. Saque sus fuerzas e impúlsese para caminar... su vida corre peligro.- mirando a todas partes.

Li se levantó a duras penas y fue Soichiro la que le ayudó a caminar mientras con pistola en mano vigilaba su camino.

¿por donde entramos?-preguntó notando que ya estaban frente a su casa.

por detrás-dijo con debilidad-...por la puerta trasera...-sentía como si el aire se le escapara de los pulmones con una mayor gravedad de lo normal

Gracias a Soichiro fue que Sakura llegó viva hasta la puerta de atrás, mató a más de dos personas que se habían interpuesto, y que no les habían dañado por el hecho de ser mujeres que luego podrían usar para divertirse, pero lo que no sabían era que una de ellas era un peligrosa asesina, experta...

Sakura tocó débilmente la puerta

señora Li-susurró el soldado al mando, le ayudó a pasar- ¿dónde estaba? Mandamos a dos de nuestros hombres a buscarla... ¿sabe lo peligroso que fue esto? Aquí todos están muy preocupados por usted...

será mejor que la vea un doctor. Está lastimada- observando al soldado. Dirigiéndose a Sakura declaró pero sin mirarla.- me tengo que ir, podrían sospechar-luego miró a Sakura directamente- ya no haga estupideces...

¡Señora Sakura!-exclamó Katsumi sorprendida. Ahí iba ella a auxiliarla mientras detrás avanzaban mas personas.

Sakura solo asintió mientras Tomoyo alarmada se acercaba a ayudarle.- ¿que te sucedió?... ¡Sakura no debes hacer eso¡Podrían haberte matado!-lloraba descontrolada

casi lo logran...-susurró tocando su espalda- si no hubiera sido por ella...

¿estás bien?-preguntó ya más calmada pero sin dejar de llorar, notaba como su amiga tocaba su espalda adolorida- vamos a revisarte y me cuentas que pasó y adonde fuiste...

tenía que mandar la carta a la madre de Shaoran...-Tomoyo al escuchar aquello solo suspiró- tenía que hacerlo, Tomoyo... se lo prometí.- no evitando gemir de dolor.

ya no discutamos... vamos a ver que te ha pasado...

**continuará 000000**

**holaaa! y faltan dos capitulos para el final! TT espero que todo pase biem, disculpen si estos capis son aburridos y tediosos - al fin y al cabo el final. P les prometo tratar de mejorar las cosas para tener un buen final final y el epilogo que ya casi termino. Ando emocionada por que me enteré de que la película de Tsubasa ya se anda promocionando! O yo la quero ver Tsubasa Chronicle: The princess of Birdcage o algo así :P prometo investigarlo para otra ocasión. **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron dejar un review y también a las que me mandaron saludos por mi cumpleaños - gracias por acordarse de esta atolondrada autora!**

**bien, los dejo por que tengo aun cosas que hacer para la escuela.**

**los quiere,**

**lady.**


	23. La toma de la ciudad

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra.**_

_**Cap 23.- La toma de la ciudad**_

_**LadySilvermoon**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**OoO**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

-se nota que está muy lastimada-observó el hombre llevado por Touya Kinomoto, el cual había sido informado al momento de la situación de su hermana. Aunque no le habían explicado con la verdad lo que había causado que Sakura estuviera tan lastimada, le habían mentido con toda la intención, diciendo que había caído de los últimos escalones de las escaleras de la mansión. Ella había sido la que había decidido, engañar a su hermano. Tomoyo le apoyó, al igual que los demás, Touya podía ser muy peligroso, cuando se enojaba. Y aunque se había enojado, por el "descuido" de su hermana, no había sido tanto... suponía que había sido más un accidente.

Sakura Li estaba recostada boca abajo, mientras se notaba el enorme moretón que abarcaba casi toda su espalda. Tenía algunas toallas húmedas sobre este, ella estaba rodeada de almohadas. Tenía a todos los de la casa, preocupados por ella. La condición en que fue encontrada daba miedo en verdad. Ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie sola.

-tendrá que tomar esto-dijo mientras escribía algunos medicamentos, con rapidez, y se la pasaba a su hermano mayor, el cual solo tenía el ceño fruncido.- y que no se levante... no puedo detectar en este momento si hubo alguna herida interna... –se dirigió a Sakura la cual escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaba el hombre, y se preguntaba como le había hecho aquel médico y además su hermano, para cruzar toda la ciudad, sin que nadie les atacara, o sin haber sido vistos...- vendré a verle en tres días, esperemos que para ese momento este cardenal se haya desvanecido... y entonces dictaminaremos si hay algo más... por ahora no puedo hacer nada más por usted, señora...

La señora tan solo asintió con debilidad. Entonces Touya escoltó al médico hasta la puerta principal, Tomoyo esperaba fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Y entró cuando el hermano de la joven salió.

-por favor, ayúdame Tomoyo...-suplicó estando incómoda en esa posición, la de ojos amatistas, buscó dentro del armario, algún camisón.- no puedo quedarme así.

-es que no puedo creerlo, Sakura-decía con seriedad la mujer que estaba encinta- no entiendo por que saliste... ¡mira en que peligro te expusiste! ¡Nos tienes a todos preocupados!

-Lo lamento. Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero ya te lo expliqué.-respondió la otra sin emoción- lo había prometido...

Tomoyo suspiró, sacando uno que parecía cálido y suave, además estaba lindo- piensa solo un momento... si esa chica que dices no hubiera llegado...-ayudaba a su amiga a vestirse, pero antes a sentarse delicadamente sobre el lecho.- ¡estarías ahora muerta! ¡Imagínate que nos dijeran que algo te habría pasado! ¿Qué hubiera sido de tu padre? ¿De tu hermano? ¿O de nosotros?

-oh por favor...-pidió Sakura en un gemido, sintiendo un pequeño dolor- no digas eso...

-es que solo imagínatelo... que Li regresara y te encontrara más que muerta...-regañó Tomoyo mientras Sakura palidecía por sus palabras- ¡solo imagínalo! ¡Piensa más en lo que haces! No creo que si él se imaginaba en el peligro que te expusiste, jamás, te hubiera dejado aquella encomienda. ¿¡Que le hubiéramos dicho en su retorno?

-no digas eso, Tomoyo-insistió mientras ella le ayudaba a colocarse sobre las almohadas, para que no se lastimara, después de haber acomodado entre la piel de la joven y el camisón las toallas.- sabes que no lo hice con mala intención... –suspiró- cierto que me confié ¡pero fue al final, cuando estaba tan cerca de casa! El camino de ida, no estuvo tan difícil.

La esposa de Eriol se colocó cerca de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta para poder vigilar el regreso de Touya.- eso no tiene nada que ver... ¿sabías que por algo como eso, muchas mujeres no tienen hijos? Un golpe como el que recibiste... Pero lo peor del caso, es que ¡te pudieron haber hecho algo! ¡Pudieron haber aprovechado tu encuentro para divertirse y luego asesinarte como a tantas otras que han sufrido el mismo destino! Recuerda que la ciudad, tiene protección de nuestros soldados, pero estaban enfrentando un convoy de Corben que ingresó. No les importaría lastimar a mujeres como nosotras.

Lo que intentaba Tomoyo, era que su amiga viera que ella tenía razón, por que de alguna manera la tenía, lo que había hecho era por demás arriesgado, nunca había conocido a alguien a la que le hubiera sucedido eso... ¡pero casi estaba segura de que podría suceder! ¡Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón!

-¿¡cómo que no tiene hijos?-preguntó moviéndose rudamente, lastimándose, más preocupada por la primera amenaza de su amiga, pero fue su rostro el único que demostró ese dolor-...Tomoyo... yo... quiero hijos...

-no quiere decir que no puedas. Solo que tienes que cuidarte. Las mujeres somos más delicadas que los hombres porque podemos traer vida, Sakura. Nuestros cuerpos son más susceptibles, aunque no quiere decir que seamos débiles. -sonrió ante el efecto de sus palabras- pero para la próxima que pienses hacer algo imprudente ¿podrías pensarlo dos veces? O por lo menos, pensar en nosotros.

-lo haré-dijo aliviada colocando sus manos sobre su estómago, cerrando sus preciosos ojos...- lo prometo... por lo menos ahora no tengo ninguna otra promesa que cumplir... bueno si, esta... pero es más sencilla... no volveré a hacer promesas como esas... no lo pensé cuando lo dije-abrió los ojos, acomodando algunas almohadas cercanas.

-¿promesa, de que hablan?-preguntó la masculina voz de Touya, mientras entraba a la habitación interrumpiéndoles.

Tomoyo tosió disimuladamente.

-me ha prometido que, no me tentará a comer chocolate... creo que soy algo alérgica-dijo de inmediato la esposa de Eriol, sonaba bastante raro, incluso Touya dudó de la palabra de su prima, y lo demostró alzando una ceja- si... tal vez sea el bebé que no le gustan-acarició su barriga la cual comenzaba a crecer- iré a ver que subirán a Sakura para cenar...

Dejó a ambos hermanos solos...

-es muy raro que Tomoyo haya resultado alérgica... las fiestas pasadas le regalé una caja de chocolates y no le sucedió nada...-dijo recordando- ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Touya acercándose hasta sentarse a los pies de su hermana.

-si... solo es el dolor del golpe-sonrió la chica acariciando el edredón, con delicadeza.- no es nada serio...

-papá se preocupó mucho-añadió el varón- también Kaho, ambos te mandan sus saludos y buenos deseos. Y prometen visitarte cuando la seguridad aquí se supere. Verdaderamente, la ciudad está muy peligrosa.

-se los agradezco...-dijo con tranquilidad.

Por alguna extraña razón había tensión en el ambiente... Touya por un lado sentía extraña la actitud de su hermana, y Sakura que trataba de ocultar a toda costa la verdad. Que sin pensar en las consecuencias, había ido a la oficina de correos a dejar una carta para que partiera lo más rápido posible a su destino.

-buenas tardes-sonrió Katsumi entrando descuidadamente a la habitación, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con té- he traído algo para que beban... y me parece que le hará mucho bien...

Sakura solo asintió y aceptó la tacita de la cual bebió un sorbo pausadamente siendo observada por su hermano y la ama de llaves...-¿sucede algo?-preguntó dejando la tacita en la mesita de noche, estaba recostada en el lugar, que ocupaba siempre Li.

-nada...-Touya la contempló un momento- regresaré a mi casa, y ya estate atenta, monstruo...o no te muevas tanto aquí. La próxima vez te caerás del techo de la casa...

-¡¡HERMANO!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡muy bien, a sus puestos!-gritó el general, montado en su caballo, trataban de crear un "muralla humana" para proteger el palacio del Señor Imperial. No habían descansado desde que los extranjeros habían entrado en el territorio de Azzarello. Lo que les mantenía en pie, era la esperanza de ver a las tropas que habían marchado y que pudieran hacer algo para resolver toda la situación.

Al frente estaban los cañones, que servirían para proteger a fondo esa zona de la ciudad.

Los de Corben estaban por todos lados, no estaban formados, y mataban a quien veían a su paso, no importando si eran o no de su bando.

Dispararon llevándose a muchos con el golpe de las pesadas balas, y así comenzaban a quemarse de nuevo lo árboles más cercanos, los estallidos eran tales que los mismos soldados acostumbrados al sonido, no podían dejar de estremecerse. Los ecos sonoros resonaban con fuerza, que asustó a más de uno estando en su hogar.

Pronto se escuchó algo parecido al sonido de un cuerno, que escucharon todos los de Corben y obedecieron al llamado, dejando de lado sus batallas, o simplemente terminando con la vida de sus oponentes, o que ellos terminaran con las de ellos.

-muy bien-dijo el general encargado de Azzarello, disparen cuando todos estén concentrados en un solo lugar... no lo duden...

-de acuerdo-asintió el soldado cargando de pólvora y de balas el cañón.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para lograr deshacerse de miles que estaban ahí, con un solo disparo, y luego de otros en el segundo, tercero y cuarto.

Pero aunque fueran muchos a los que había exterminado, parecía que nunca se acababan... ¡necesitaban de un milagro! O algo por el estilo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tenía que hablar con la joven, toda la mañana se había negado a dirigirle la palabra, y cuando él tomaba el valor suficiente para hacerlo, esta simplemente lo ignoraba con cualquier excusa, una de ellas... la que más lo ponía celoso...

Pero se había encerrado en el estudio. No encontrando que hacer allí, salió con disimulo notando los dos soldados que prestaban turno en ese momento en el exterior de la casa, y frunció su rostro. Subió las escaleras y pasando frente a la habitación de la Señora Li, escuchó la voz de Katsumi rogándole a su señora que se terminara todo el té. Podía notar la aflicción en el tono de su voz. Tentó para entrar a hablar con ella, pero se arrepintió.

No se percató cuando llegó a la habitación pues, estaba ensimismado en los pensamientos de los eventos de más temprano aquel día...

**Flash back OoOoOoOoOoO**

_-¡oh vamos Katsumi, no pasó nada grave!-gimió mientras le seguía, ella iba y venía con ingredientes, o cucharones. Era posiblemente la enésima vez que usaba aquella oración. _

_Se negó a responderle, mientras cocinaba algo, dirigía a las otras mujeres que servían en la casa de Li. Las damas y los hombres que servían allí, ya sabían de lo que se cocinaba entre la preciosa ama de llaves y el hermano del Coronel. Se notaba en verdad que el joven estaba enamorado de ella y viceversa. _

_Sea cual fuere la razón del enojo de la ama de llaves Kirobe, era algo que parecía que, no se resolvería muy pronto. Se notaba distraída. Que no valían explicaciones por parte del joven. _

_Pero todos aunque prestaban atención entre el drama, lo simulaban muy bien. _

_Por su lado, Katsumi, parecía pensativa y también se notaba que seguía molesta. Por lo ocurrido por la noche, su llegada tarde y todo lo demás...- si me dejara de interrumpir, Hiraguizawa, podría cumplir mi trabajo más rápidamente... se lo suplico... tiene que dejarme trabajar.. tengo el tiempo encima y hay mas bocas que alimentar..._

_Suspiró pesadamente y sintió la necesidad de dar con su cabeza en la pared. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Otra vez ese nombre... su mismo nombre... ¡Hiraguizawa!... ella sabía como le desagradaba que ELLA le llamara de esa manera. Estrujó su cabeza con sus manos, su cabello oscuro se notaba revuelto, y disparado por todos lados. Ella ni siquiera se preocupó en mirarle. ¡Es que lo volvía loco! Y con esa actitud que nunca había conocido en ella... siempre tan amable y comprensiva, tan tímida de decir las cosas en ocasiones ¡como extrañaba a la vieja Katsumi Kirobe! Y solo llevaba un día... y su enojo parecía que duraría varias semanas..._

_-¡es que no entiendes!-protestó dando vueltas sin que ella si quiera le mirara. Toda la cocina estaba pendiente en la trifulca de ellos. Katsumi solo probaba la sazón y picaba más espárragos. - ¡tenía que hablar con Ran sobre ese concilio tan extraño!-su cabello se volvió blanco de sus manos ante su desesperación, (estrujándolo de nuevo) misma que se notaba en los profundos ojos azules- ¡lo hago por nosotros! ¡Por nuestro futuro!_

_-¡Señor Hiraguizawa!-Aoshi notaba como la situación comenzaba a tornarse peligrosa, para toda relación que hubiera construido con ella en tan poco tiempo. ¡Todo lo que había soñado...! lo intuía porque... ya comenzaba a hablarle por eso de "señor" y ella parecía que iba a explotar. Ya los que estaban trabajando en la cocina, no simulaban la "atención" que ponían en la trifulca de la pareja.- - ¡¿que futuro puedo esperar si usted no está! ¡¿De que me servirá tener el fin de la guerra, tener un futuro brillante, sino está usted en él! ¡A mi no me sirve de nada que usted luche... si al final lo pierdo...! ¡¿De que serviría entonces!_

_Un par allí que pelaba patatas asintió vivazmente. _

porque yo no lucharé-dijo con seriedad- mi señora, yo solo daré recursos... ¡nada más! Solo apoyo a un amigo que también lucha por un futuro a lado de una mujer, al igual que mi hermano, al igual que Li-hablaba atropelladamente, también se había comenzado a molestar- ¡yo quiero hacer lo mismo protegiendo a la mujer que amo! ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes?

_Todos esperaban ya sin disimulo la respuesta de ella las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes estaban sobre la mujer. Pero el enojo de ambos, evitaba que observaran que eran el blanco de observación de todos los sirvientes, mismos que murmuraban entre ellos, dándole la razón a la chica sin saber nada o dándole la razón al caballero, también desconociendo lo que sucedía ahí. Lo importante es que se notaba que tenía ese sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia los que amaba ¡pero que hombre se había encontrado! El que deja su orgullo de lado para estar con un ser amado.. el que deja su orgullo de guerrero botado, por cuidar de alguien a quien ama. _

_-la de poner su vida en peligro-siguió ella- ¿por que arriesgarse tanto? Si tanto ama a esa mujer... debería saber que esa mujer sufriría con su partida ¡no importa que usted no luche! Se involucra... con solo salir de aquí... ¡usted no puede saber si un soldado de Corben lo ve mientras dobla una esquina y entonces decide seguirlo, y lo mata por la espalda...!_

_-eso no es de honor...-susurró el muchacho. _

_-¡¿y a ellos que más les da el honor! ¿¡Quien se los recriminará? ¡Nadie!-ahora era ella la que daba vueltas por la cocina, horrorizada ante las imágenes que en su cabeza se formaban...-¡imagínese entonces, que algo le pase. Una sin saber nada. Esperando noticias suyas. Sin tomar en consideración que solo tiene un arma para defenderse! Pero, usted anda solo en la calle. ¡y mas con lo peligrosa que está en estos momentos!_

_-¡no seas una histérica Katsumi!-se quejó de nuevo- ¡sé defenderme!- exclamó apoyando sus manos en la mesa donde ella picaba espárragos. –y deja de tratarme de "Usted"- gruñó._

_-¿¡histérica?-dijo con ironía- ¡sí, tiene razón señor, soy una histérica! ¡De nada vale la pena que me preocupe...! ¡Por que ha final de cuentas... usted siempre será igual... – a la mujer que echaba las patatas en otro caldero no se percataba que la patata en su mano, ya estaba pelada.- nunca se detendrá a pensar en el mal que me hace eso...!-su rostro estaba rojo, tanto como sus orejas, tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, pudo asegurar que si tan solo la hubiera provocado un poco más, pudo haber sangrado por sus uñas enterradas en sus puños- ¡pero haga lo que quiera, no me importa!_

No digas que no te importa, cuando no lo sientes así.- se justificó el muchacho de mirada añil.

_Se dio la vuelta y añadió- además, quiero que se retire de mi lugar de trabajo... –pero Aoshi no se movió ni un centímetro- ¡tengo que atender a esos soldados!-dijo con desesperación, pero el hombre ni se inmutó, al contrario se acercó más a ella- ¡ellos que si son gente preparada, que tienen más cordura! ¡Más que usted, debo añadir! ¡Y analizan lo que perderán cuando ponen su vida en peligro! ¡Está entre sus deberes y una lo entiende! _

_-no me compares con alguien más-respondió ante el comentario, mismo que ella había dicho para que se alejara- porque soy el único que te ama como te ama, y al que más amas ¡me lo has demostrado! Me lo has dicho... ¡lo único que se interpone entre nuestra felicidad, es esta maldita guerra y por ahora esta maldita actitud tuya!_

_Katsumi guardó silencio mientras seguía trabajando afanosamente... sabía que había que hacer para picar los celos dormidos del muchacho...solo cuando él sabía que ella le gustaba Eriol Hiraguizawa, mostraba sus celos sutiles con la situación, ahora la oportunidad se presentó en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. _

_-buenas tardes, señor Niji-dijo avanzando hacía el hombre que sin saber de la situación que se daba en las cocinas, había entrado. Solo sonrió agradeciendo el saludo- dígame... ¿en que le puedo ayudar? ¿Se le ofrece algo?_

_Aoshi solo se cruzó de brazos sin agregar nada, no había volteado ni nada. Seguía en el mismo lugar, en cambio Katsumi se había acercado al soldado, que tenía cierto atractivo..._

Las mujeres de la cocina, habían entendido en segundos lo que la criada pretendía. Además, tenían la certeza que Katsumi no necesitaría ser más de lo que usualmente era con los soldados. Siempre había sido muy agradable con todos.

_Eso, sabían que era lo que mas había cautivado la mirada y el corazón del hermano del Coronel. _

_-oh pues... solo venía a buscar algo de tomar... me ha tocado guardia por la noche y no he tomado nada...-no se había dado cuenta de Aoshi, que estaba más oculto entre las sombras. O tampoco sabía la relación que había entre el par. _

_-¡con gusto serviré!-sonrió tomando una tetera- es té de limón...- sirvió en una tacita y la pasó al hombre- espero que esto calme su sed. Siéntese si lo desea- señalando una mesa donde el servicio comía. _

_-pues se lo agradezco...-entonces el otro hombre salió con su semblante furioso de entre las sombras- ¡ah, señor Hiraguizawa, muy buenas tardes a usted!_

_El muchacho no respondió ni dijo nada y lo pasó de largo, daba grandes zancadas hasta la puerta donde Katsumi le miró con el mismo desafío... el soldado solo pudo notar la mirada enojada del sujeto y los demás allí como al salir el hombre por la puerta, volvían mecánicamente a sus afanes. _

**Fin de Flashback OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡pero que demonios!-casi gritó cuando estuvo encerrado en su habitación temporal, asignada por la misma señora Li- ¡sabe que me hace enfadar! Su actitud, y su testarudez... y entonces... ¡ponerse así con ese soldado! -volvió a gemir- ¡si me pudiera contener como Eriol...!-hundió su cabeza en la suave almohada, mirando atentamente el techo- si tan solo _ella _entendiera...

Sacó de su bolsillo una nota que encontró entre sus cosas, cuando ocupaba la habitación de la casa Li. Su hermano ya se había marchado con la armada. Se leía_.-"espero que esto te ayude a empezar una nueva vida. Pero no olvides tu promesa. Eriol"-_ mostrando en fina letra una dirección a pocas casas de la de su hermano. Por conversación con Touya Kinomoto aquella tarde, supo que era una vieja pero hermosa mansión que en esos momentos, estaba desocupada y disponible el titulo de compra en el banco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Volvían a asentar el campamento, después de la larga caminata desde un poco mas allá del amanecer, pensaba que a ese paso tardarían todo un año en llegar hasta su destino. El atardecer anunciaba que la noche llegaría en cualquier momento. El clima por esos rumbos estaba de lo más raro... por la mañana hubo una niebla fastidiosa, y tardaron varias horas en localizarse en el punto de algún mapa, y tardaron aun más en avanzar sin perder la orientación. Y ahora hacía un calor del mismo infierno, incluso no traía la parte superior del traje, y estaba desfajado, el hecho de que no se hubiera rasurado el rostro, y que una barba marrón comenzara a surcar su mandíbula, dándole una aspecto de ebrio. Alborotó su cabello, sentía algo extraño, pero no creía que tuviera que ver con algo de esos campos o de la situación que vivía... era Sakura... tal vez era la sola nostalgia de pensar en ella, y rememorar los momentos en que estaban juntos... y la espera ansiosa de volver a su lado... pero aun así... se sentía extraño... no le dolía nada, solo esa extraña corazonada... por un momento una preocupación lo embargó, no pensó en ese instante en Sakura sino hasta mucho después, cansado de tanto comparar, pensar... reflexionar... y fue entonces cuando el precioso rostro de ella vino a su mente... pero lo había descartado (por un momento) pues confiaba en que ella estaba segura...

Sentía el aire espeso... y cargado de aroma silvestre... lo segundo no le molestaba, lo primero lo abochornaba y ponía de malas... y con ese sentimiento tan cercano a la preocupación no mejoraba la situación.

Todos habían notado su "cambio de animo" pero no se atrevieron a preguntar, y el único que lo hizo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, había obtenido por respuesta un simple "no me sucede nada".

Pero Hiraguizawa sabía que de alguna manera mentía.

Ahora estaban a orillas de la montaña Haku... pronto llegarían a las ruinas, la voz de Eriol volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, mientras admiraba aquel hermoso paisaje, donde todavía los estragos del frío no eran notorios. Las flores de invierno de color blanco dominaban por todo el pequeño valle, y el césped estaba verde. El tono del cielo, entre anaranjado y rosado daba un toque casi mágico al lugar, algún día iría ahí con Sakura, y le contaría que en cuanto estuvo en ese punto la había recordado a ella, y entonces ahí la besaría, y jugaría con ella entre esas flores. Y ella reiría y entonces él no pararía de besarle... suspiró...

-¿que sucede?-preguntó poniéndose de pie, después de estar admirando el paisaje por un rato.

Eriol le miraba con una sonrisa algo burlona, de la cual no se percató hasta después, Yamazaki estaba junto a él, también esperando a que se apresurara hasta ellos.

-¡ya han llegado!-anunció Takashi emocionado repentinamente, mientras Hiraguizawa asentía ante las palabras de su compañero, Shaoran abrió los ojos y entonces se dispuso a avanzar con grandes zancadas, incluso rebasando a Eriol, el cual notaba con gran alegría que también Li estaba emocionado con la llegada de Yue Tsukishiro y sus tropas.

-Yue Tsukishiro-fue un saludo militar de lo más riguroso, y más viniendo de alguien tan serio, su expresión era gélida, su piel tan blanca contrastaba con sus ojos que tenían al igual que su cabello una extraña tonalidad plateada, aunque fuesen de un color cercano al púrpura, realmente un hombre apuesto. Este no iba desaliñado como sus superiores, o en este caso Eriol, se notaba que las tropas de Ghibli estaban algo agotadas. Y la vida al campamento regresó a la llegada de sus huéspedes del este, oeste y del norte.- un placer saludarles-terminó dando una reverencia- Capitán de infantería a cargo de las tropas del Norte XVII y IX, del Este XV y XXI y del Oeste I y III, que son las más grandes en su región... respectivamente.

-Shaoran Li-hizo lo mismo con una expresión seria, pero que era pálida a comparación de la de Yue- Coronel de Infantería a cargo de las tropas XVI, XVII y XVIII

-Eriol Hiraguizawa-sonrió con confianza- aunque ya nos conocíamos... ¡fue divertido conocerte en el colegio militar! Pero bueno, ejem.-trató de recobrar la postura, hacía años que no veía al hombre, y parecía que en efecto este no le recordaba.- General de Infantería, a cargo de la misión contra las fuerza principales de Melko Kogako, a cargo de las tropas IX, X, XI, XII y XX, estos saludos sin duda tienen demasiado protocolo, si quiere puede llamarme Eriol ¡no hay problema!- el desenfado del hombre era tal que incluso sorprendió a Shaoran...

-muy bien-dijo Yue sin hacer mucho caso- pienso que lo mejor es avanzar... no lograremos nada aquí estancados... y seguro que el enemigo ya penetró...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yue Tsukishiro no estaba nada desubicado, en ese momento atravesaban el paso del Infierno... para entrar por completo al país que dominarían.

-¡esto es una victoria más!-la sonrisa torcida de Melko salió a la luz, mientras algunos terminaban de instalar el campamento, ya a orillas de las montañas celestiales, de lado de Azzarello. Algunos estaban con un gran tarro de espumosa cerveza dorada, habían llevado consigo barriles enteros llenos del líquido amado por todos ellos. ¡Eran unos borrachos de corazón!- ¡por fin mis hermanos, hemos logrado entrar a nuestras tierras!

Sus palabras fueron vitoreadas una y otra vez, mientras este reía, estaba ya algo bebido- ¡lo sé, lo sé mis hermanos! ¡No hemos podido escoger mejor!-volvió a reír y luego hipó- ¡tenemos la guerra en nuestras manos! ¡Y lo mejor es que no pueden hacer nada!-entonces todos rieron junto con él, saboreando la victoria antes de tenerla en sus manos...- ¡no nos podemos quejar! ¡¡Tendremos grandes producciones! ¡¡Hermosos paisajes! ¡Y preciosa y agradable compañía!-rió pervertidamente.- ¡dejaremos atrás a nuestras horrorosas mujeres! ¡¡Y entonces mejoraremos a los herederos que vienen! ¡¡¡Someteremos a todo un pueblo de infelices! ¡Los haremos cantar nuestro himno! ¡¡Haremos que sigan nuestras reglas! ¡¡Seremos sus dueños!

Todos volvieron a vociferar y si no hubieran asegurado que estaban lejos de todo poblado, podrían también jurar que alguien los oiría.

-¡¡QUE VIVA CORBENNN!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡tened cuidado!-gritó mientras cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía, entre cadáveres y algunos que intentaban tumbarlo- ¡van para la biblioteca! ¡Oh estos malditos bastardos!

-mira que querer destruir nuestro patrimonio-respondió otro que estaba a su lado, intentando lo mismo, matar al mayor número de soldados de Corben a su paso- ¡malditos, que se queden con todo! ¡¿Pero destruir una biblioteca!

Ran solo suspiró, pero parpadeó repentinamente, pues le había parecido ver la preciosa figura de Soichiro disparar hábilmente por donde giraba, dando en todos sus blancos de Corben y quitándoles un poco de carga a los otros, era también atacada pero se libraba de ellos con facilidad. Y ayudaba a los demás de Azzarello- ¡por favor, adelántate, tengo algo que investigar!

-¡claro amigo! ¡Tendré el honor de salvar a la biblioteca!-sonriendo, parecía que era un intelectual que nada tenía que estar haciendo en una batalla, pero había supuesto y sin equivocarse que atacarían ese lugar que tanto amaba... ¡y lo defendería hasta la muerte!

Azurite cabalgó con la misma agilidad quedando a lado de Soichiro y dando algunos golpes con el caballo.- ¿¡que demonios haces aquí?-preguntó cuando la muchacha con horror, se había dado cuenta de que le hablaba a ella.- ¿por qué no estás en tu casa, resguardándote?

-¡Ran!-trató de fingir sorpresa- ¡que curioso verte por aquí!- ni siquiera intentando guardar sus armas. Con horror el sujeto se percató que en el traje de Soichiro, se notaban gotas de sangre y su rostro estaba algo sucio y sudado.

-tenemos que hablar- la seriedad que empleó incluso asustó un poco a la joven... nunca le había hablado así, desmontó y tomó el brazo de la chica, el caballo alocado seguía golpeando al azar a aquellos que trataban de domarlo. Ran llevó a una parte más alejada a su novia, su rostro denotaba cansancio de más, y había algunas marcas leves también, pero parecía muy estricto... Soichiro se encontró acorralada entre él y la pared de un callejón, donde nadie los veía.- ¡tienes que explicarme que demonios haces aquí!

A pesar de que estaba oscuro veía con claridad todo.

-¡no me hables así! Lo único que no permito es que me hablen como si fuera una niña. O con que te creas en propiedad de gritarme. -se quejó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la pañoleta con la que había ayudado a la señora Li, había desaparecido en algún sitio en el suelo, de tanto batallar, aun con sus brazos cruzados tenía las pistolas en mano, parecía alguna mujer del oeste, con esa expresión despreocupada, ante el regaño de su prometido. – he venido a cuidarte, eso es todo...

-¡no tienes nada que hacer aquí!-dijo con exasperación- ¡es que Soichiro, no entiendes nada de nada! ¡Lucho para protegerte y tú, vienes aquí como si fuera lo más normal! ¿qué demonios haces en la calle? ¿no sabes que hay unos hombres ruines que lastiman a mujeres como tu? – ella alzó una ceja. Si había matado a más de tres aquel día, era todo menos una mujer indefensa y frágil.

-sé manejar un arma, por si no te has dado cuenta-dijo tranquila.- se cuidarme SO-LA, sola-puso énfasis en la última palabra señalando su pecho continuó- en cambio tú, estuvieron a dos veces de matarte y ni en cuenta te percataste... ¡gracias a mi sigues vivo!

-¡pues en todo caso te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que estés aquí!-tomó sus brazos y la zarandeó- ¡creo que es muy peligroso para ti!

-yo no lo creo...-insistió ella con desafío.- hasta ahora he podido bien defenderme.

Azurite mantuvo su pensamiento y duda en algo... algo que de la nada había surgido...-¿y como se supone que sabes manejar armas? ¿Te enseñaron eso o que? No se de ningún lugar que enseñen a damas a manejar armas.

Notó como el rostro de Kodashi palideció de pronto, y miró hacia un lado, como diciéndole que se negaría a contestar- si no me lo dices tú, yo lo averiguaré... y más te vale que seas honesta, Soichiro...

-¿que quieres que te diga?-preguntó mirando sus ojos mieles, con fuerza digna de ella. Una de las más grandes... ahí no podía escapar. Era mejor decirlo todo de una buena vez, y eso haría en aquellos momentos. - ¿que soy una asesina?-ambos guardaron silencio un momento, sin que Ran sospechara la respuesta- Pues sí... lo fui y ahora no me arrepiento-Los ojos se Ran se abrieron sin disimulo, y le soltó, completamente desconcertado e incluso algo desilusionado, retrocedió dos pasos.- por que si fuera una debilucha como las demás... ¡oh, más de una persona estaría muerta! ¿Ejemplos? Tú y la señora del Capitán Li.

-¿te refieres a Sakura?-inquirió extrañado- ¿como es que la iban a matar? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-creo que la pregunta es ¿cómo es que no sabías que yo era una asesina?-sus ojos denotaron cierta tristeza, al darse cuenta de que Ran no se había esforzado en los tiempos de paz, por investigar algo más sobre ella... que parecía que, no mostraba tanto interés...

-¡oh Soichiro no me salgas con eso!-gimió, cualquiera pudo haber notado la desesperación en su tono de voz y en su alma que ahora estaba perturbada.- ¡si no había hecho nada al respecto contigo es por que te tuve la confianza suficiente!... – sorprendiéndole grandemente. Ella nunca había experimentado eso: confianza en ella que no fuera mas que en el arte de matar- pero ahora... ¡¿quien lo diría!-su voz seguía algo desesperada- ¡comprometido con una asesina! ¡Espero que por lo menos seas buena!- declaró con ironía.

-la mejor que ha habido en este país y pensé que eso había quedado claro con dos hombres atrás. Estaban por matarte pero no llegaron a apuntarte bien cuando estaban en el suelo..-dijo con sequedad- fui yo la que mató a las prometidas de Touya Kinomoto, por órdenes de su madrastra. Fui yo la que fue contratada por Suu Tsuki para engatusarte y que te salieras de la vida de la esposa de Li- ahí el chico le miró sorprendido, aun más- fui yo la que le dio muerte a Tsuki, me vi involucrada en la muerte de Sato ¡y en la de tanta gente que no conoces! ...sin duda la mejor que hay... la lista sigue y sigue.

-¿como que engatusarme?-preguntó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda- ¡¡ ¿pero como te atreviste! ¿Siguiendo ordenes de la mujer que era la pareja del padre de Sakura? ¿¡¡Por que?

-¿nunca has recibido un salario?-preguntó, sentía un extraño dolor en su corazón, nunca se había imaginado confesar todo... así sin más...- ¡pero gracias a esto estás vivito y coleando, amigo!

Entrecerrándole entre su cuerpo y el edificio agregó.-¡pero no tenías por que hacer todas esas atrocidades!-espetó el muchacho- ¡nunca has tenido mala vida! ¡Tú misma me lo has dicho... claro a menos que también me hayas mentido!

-¡oh, claro que en eso no lo he hecho!-sonrió bajando la mirada- ¡no he sido más honesta con nadie mas que contigo. Nadie me ha conocido en verdad, como lo has hecho tu! Claro... quería mi independencia... era yo apenas una chiquilla de catorce años cuando comencé... influenciada por Sato, quien fue la mejor antes de que yo llegara al negocio... ¡yo solo quería ganar un poco de dinero para mis cosas! ...luego se volvió un pasatiempo... y el dinero me siguió encantando...-notaba la mirada reprochadora del que seguro ya no era su novio... no después de eso...- ¡soy humana! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Ran notó las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de aquella exuberante belleza, pero su sonrisa de tristeza no desaparecía- ¡¡tengo derecho a equivocarme y levantarme de nuevo! Juré después que Sato murió y luego Tsuki que, jamás levantaría un arma. Que esa vida, la enterraría por nosotros. Pero las ideas cambian. Y las prioridades también.- limpiando sus lagrimas.- ¿O tú no pensaste en matar alguna vez a Shaoran Li para quedarte con la que era Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Nunca te tentó aquella idea? – Acercándose él.- darle muerte...y quedarte con la hermosa, ingenua, pura de tu Sakurita...

-yo...-de pronto se puso nervioso... porque eso si había pasado por su mente...

-¡es lo que te digo! ¡eres tan humano como yo!-hizo un mohín y se liberó, al estar presa entre el edificio y su mirada acusadora- ¡y quieras o no, voy a luchar! ¡No te voy a dejar morir, por que eres lo único que de verdad he amado! ¡Acéptame luchando a tu lado o dime adiós! ¡Tú decides, pero no voy a dejar de cuidar tus espaldas cuando puedo y tengo la preparación para hacerlo! ¡Está en tu decisión!

Salió del callejón dejando a un asombrado y estupefacto Azurite. Nunca se imaginó...

No... ya no seguiría con ella... después de eso... ¿cómo podría lograrlo? Pensando que "el amor de Soichiro" era un simple juego por dinero... y aunque Tsuki ya no existía... ahora no dejaba de dudar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**espero que el baño sea de su agrado-sonrió tranquilamente Katsumi mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, después de haber vaciado del recipiente, el agua caliente, en la tina fina que había en la habitación de baño, localizada en la misma habitación de Sakura.- tenemos que cuidar de usted en los próximos días.

-eres muy amable-rió la dueña de la casa, moviéndose con cuidado cuando estuvo de pie.- realmente te extrañaré cuando te vayas de la casa y puedas ser feliz entonces con Aoshi... cuando todas estas cosas terminen...has sido un gran apoyo. Y además, una buena amiga.

-bueno, pues entonces para usted, tengo buenas noticias- declaró con tristeza- creo que eso no sucederá lo de ser feliz con él.-sonrió con algo de nostalgia, ayudándole a quitarse el cálido batín que llevaba y que cubría con facilidad el camisón femenino...- menos después de una riña como la que hemos tenido.- suspiró.- creo que de esta, no saldremos..

-¿no?-preguntó extrañada- oh...-exclamó simplemente, la muchacha guardaba silencio...- Katsumi yo no he querido que te pongas triste... es solo que...

-¡pero el tiene la culpa!-se quejó sintiendo como esa tristeza de pronto la amenazaba de tal manera que pensaba dejarse caer a sus pies, e ir a pedir disculpas a Aoshi, aunque fuese lo último que deseara... ¡pero lo amaba tanto!- ¿por que siempre se empeña en hacer las cosas contrarias? ¿Poner su vida en peligro sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás?

-¿cosas contrarias?-entonces Sakura notó como ella comenzaba a llorar- ¡oh Katsumi...!-gimió dirigiéndola con sus manos para se sentara a su lado en el lecho- tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¡si solo pensara en el daño que me hace!-volvió a sollozar, escondiéndose en los brazos de su señora, la cual la recibió con tranquilidad y dispuesta a consolarla cuando fuese necesario

-si me explicaras, Katsumi...

-él salió... y llegó hasta muy tarde...-hipó- yo se lo he reprochado... por que no solo es el que corre peligro, sino todos los que de forma permanente y temporal habitan la casa... ¡es a veces tan egoísta! Dice que lo hace por mi... pero ¡no quiero que lo haga! ¿cómo se lo hago entender? Trata de justificarse. Pero no le vale... me duele tanto...

-el amor es así...-sonrió- te quiere proteger y eso es de entenderse... además no ha sucedido nada malo-trató de defender al hermanito de Eriol- no importa que para protegerte tenga que enfrentar a mil soldados de esos... con tal de que estés bien... ten eso por seguro... por que con esa noche que te angustió... te lo está demostrando... es casi como si fueras Tomoyo o yo misma... nuestros esposos han ido a la guerra por que quieren protegernos...-suspiró- y por más que les rogamos que se quedaran... viste lo que sucedió... se han ido, y ahora nuestros corazones aguardan por su regreso próximo...

-¡yo amo demasiado a Aoshi!-gimió- ¡me da miedo! ¡me atemoriza tanto que lo pierda!

-no eres la única-rió de nuevo- nosotros no solo tememos por nuestro esposos, sino también por todos los que los acompañan, por tu enamorado, para que sepa aguardar por su hermano, a quien tanto ama... simplemente por tener un día más para vivir, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a los que amamos... a todos... porque el miedo es algo natural... y está bien que te preocupes por él... pero tienes que darle la oportunidad que quiere para demostrarte con "acciones" lo mucho que te ama... por que estoy segura de que te ama tanto como tú a él...

Katsumi solo respondió mientras movía lentamente su cabeza, en forma afirmativa, tal vez ella tenía razón, Aoshi era hábil e inteligente, siempre salía de situaciones difíciles, o por lo menos no recordaba ninguna en la que hubiera caído. ¿Se atrevería a defraudarla? ¿A dejarla sola?

-_"no... Él no es así... la señora Sakura tiene razón... si me ama entonces encontrará la forma de regresar a mi lado..."_

-¿entonces, crees que encontrarás la manera de perdonarlo?

Creo que si- limpiando sus lagrimas.- pero... mañana... – sonrió.- ya es muy tarde y él ni siquiera se presentó a cenar. Solo cenamos la señora Tomoyo y yo en el comedor. Además, está su cumpleaños... ... fue hace ya mucho tiempo... pero no se ha presentado la posibilidad...

-¡su cumpleaños! – Exclamó.- excelente... mandaré a preparar un pastel para la ocasión a Wei.

-no se moleste...-sonrió con algo de vergüenza la muchacha, mientras ayudaba de nuevo a su joven ama, con alegría inusitada salida de su corazón emocionado. El cumpleaños de Aoshi era la mejor ocasión para pedirle disculpas, y decirle que: fuera cual fuera su decisión de hacer o deshacer en esa guerra, sería solo de él... aunque siempre le suplicaría que no arriesgara tanto su vida. No importando la situación, que no lo hiciera...

Aunque había algo que la preocupaba... y el mismo Aoshi había mencionado algo al respecto: matar por la espalda no era de honor... el honor de Aoshi... como el caballero que se suponía que era (y de acuerdo a la época) seguramente no era algo que le importaba tanto... si participaba directamente en esa guerra, en una batalla dejaría de matar a miles por su "honor" y entonces, sí se arrepentiría de haber pedido disculpas. Por que ninguno de Corben dejaría de atacarlo por "honor"...

_-"tengo que confiar en él..."_-pensó mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, donde dentro Sakura se encontraba aseándose ya.- _nunca me ha lastimado... y siempre ha buscado mi felicidad y bienestar... si... no tiene por que suceder nada malo..."_

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa... ¡que bien se sentía estar enamorada!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡es que no tiene caso!-casi gritó, muy molesto. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una mesita improvisada, con un pequeño mantel que apenas cubría el mueble. Un pergamino estaba extendido en su totalidad, y objetos pesados hacían que el pergamino no volviera a enrollarse, mientras con algunas agujas, estaban marcados puntos del mapa que se apreciaba, y estaba dibujado en el papel- ¡¿para que esperar tanto tiempo!

Yue permanecía cruzado de brazos, y su rostro gélido no tenía expresión tampoco (ni cuando llegó la tenía), frente a él estaba Eriol, el cual miraba con algo de frustración el mismo mapa que Li y agregó- es que Li tiene razón, no tiene caso esperarlos aquí... podría implicar muchas cosas, y muy peligrosas por cierto...

-entiendo a la perfección que normalmente...-miró con frialdad a uno como a otro- nunca toman en cuenta las sugerencias de alguien más, pero, piensen en la posibilidad ¿para que nos movemos? Sería mejor esperarlos...

-es que tiene sus repercusiones, así como las ventajas de las que usted me habla-respondió Hiraguizawa mientras Shaoran daba vueltas desesperado por la "casita" que fue levantada para ellos tres. Tanto para su organización como para su descanso- dejaremos que el enemigo tenga un buen trazo ya avanzado, y eso tiene muchos más riesgos, y aunque sabemos que somos buenos en nuestra especialidad... siempre hay algún inconveniente... no podemos confiarnos en que ganaremos al instante, sería imposible, por lo menos la batalla durará algunos días... y en caso de que...

Pero Li le interrumpió.

-¡si perdemos, no habrá tiempo suficiente como para mandar a avisar, estarían a orillas de la capital!-dijo casi como un reclamo- somos muchos... pero no sabemos cuantos puedan ser ellos, y que traigan consigo... pueden traer desde las armas más primitivas, hasta las más modernas... nosotros contamos con todo el armamento de reserva y además del correspondiente de Ghibli, así como sus ejércitos. – Refiriéndose a los de Yue.- tienen las reservas y correspondientes del norte, este y oeste... y esperemos que todo eso sea suficiente...-mantuvo silencio.- además, por razones personales: quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible

-como todos aquí-dijo desafiante el de menor rango- pero creo que primero está el deber ¿o no Li?

-sabemos perfectamente que así tiene que ser-intervino Eriol antes de que Shaoran pudiera responderle de mala manera, por que por su rostro parecía que así sería. Y es que Yue Tsukishiro estaba con un carácter petulante ante él, y se notaba la diferencia más que nada cuando trataba a Eriol, pero ante su trato, Li ya estaba un porco harto... ¡lo trataba como si fuera un soldado más! ¡Como si tuviera un rango mayor al de él...! no era que se creyera más pero... ¡por lo menos le debía un poco de respeto!- pero... la verdad es que Li tiene razón, muy independientemente de todo lo que en la ciudad nos aguarda... o en su hogar lo hace...-se refirió al de Yue- pero no queremos correr riesgos tan grandes, pero para que todos quedemos contentos, tengo una idea...

-espero que sea buena-bufó Shaoran cruzándose de brazos y sentándose pesadamente donde era su lugar, entre ellos dos.

-avanzaremos hasta, un poco más delante de las famosas ruinas de Azzarello... las ruinas del antiguo regimiento del este... –habló más bien para Li que parecía ser el más molesto por aquello de las decisiones, se notaba su mal humor desde hacía algún rato, cuando Yue extrañamente había comenzado sus ironías en contra de él.- y luego ahí nos instalaremos hasta que ellos lleguen a nosotros ¿están ambos de acuerdo?

Shaoran solo se encogió en hombros, mientras parecía que Yue iba a protestar, pero Eriol siguió antes de que añadiera algo.- muy bien, ahora por favor Yue ¿puedes ir a supervisar a tus tropas? Y por favor encárgate de que nuestro cocinero les de comer a tus hombres...-Yue solo asintió, miró a Shaoran sin ninguna expresión y luego salió de la casita.

-como fastidia...-susurró para si, mientras Eriol no podía evitar soltar una risotada.- ...me pregunto que le sucede... no me conocía antes... no puedo caerle tan mal en cinco minutos...

-¿no lo entiende?-preguntó cuando se calmó, y limpiaba una lagrimilla que por la risa había salido- está celoso...

-¿celoso?-inquirió cruzándose de brazos, no le entendía.- no conoce a Sakura y...

Pero Hiraguizawa le volvió a interrumpir.

-no es sobre cosas del corazón-sonrió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su cama, que fue postrada ahí- podría pensarse que ese hombre no tiene corazón, pero aunque lo tenga no creo que tenga algo que ver...

-es que no comprendo...-añadió

-muy fácil: el puesto que tiene usted, debería estar en las manos de él-añadió recostándose- usted por sus méritos, ha subido de puesto, y ni siquiera se consideraron a los demás que eran capitanes, para tomar su puesto actual... ¿me entiende ahora? ¡El gobierno ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo nombró! Solo saben que es el mejor en su rango... así como a ningún otro coronel lo tomaron en cuenta, por que creyeron que yo era el mejor para subir a cargo de general... –guardaron silencio mientras Shaoran analizaba su información

-pero ese ya no es nuestro problema-dijo con seriedad- puede quedarse con el puesto ¡se lo regalo! Si así pudiera estar con Sakura... debe estar asustada, si ya han atacado la ciudad...

-todos...-respondió mientras se cubría con una frazada, el frío extremo volvía a esa zona- yo tengo miedo de que algo malo le pueda suceder a Tomoyo... o a Aoshi... o a cualquiera de mis seres amados, cuando no estoy... ¿que podría hacer yo hasta acá? ¿hasta cuando me enteraría?... hasta mi posible regreso...-bostezó largamente y dejó sobre la mesita cercana los anteojos, luego frotó uno de sus ojos y se volvió a acomodar.- pero... confío en que todo saldrá bien allá y también por estos rumbos...

-esperemos-Shaoran cruzó la pierna mientras tomaba el mapa entre sus manos, y lo inspeccionaba- ese tipo está loco...

-¡buenas noches, Li!-de un momento le dio la espalda aun cubierto totalmente por la frazada.

-por lo menos él puede descansar...- suspiró compadeciendo a su amigo. Cierto que había pasado malos días al principio, pero no pudo evitar también sentir envidia. A los pocos momentos de caer en su catre, Eriol sería vencido por el cansancio y dormir placidamente hasta que fuera hora de irse nuevamente. Pero no él. Cuando tomaba la decisión de descansar no hacía otra cosa que pensar en los suyos, y el peligro que corrían si Corben decidía atacar la ciudad.

De pronto se escuchó por todo el lugar como caballos pasaban por el lugar, con rapidez y pensando en las tropas de Corben; tomó su rifle y salió con velocidad del lugar que se había instalado. Suspiró al notar como era una simple carreta sin gran adorno, de simple madera roída y gastada. Las ruedas un poco deformes que pasaban sobre las piedras duras y la fuerza de los caballos para sacar el artefacto de la arena. Shaoran se llevó una gran decepción al notar que eran.-...que bah, simples gitanos... o tal vez simples viajeros...

Varios hombres, con barbas blancas y cicatrices de alguna batalla. Desaliñados y sucios, otros jóvenes que se veían bonachones y valientes, acompañados de mujeres coquetas, de vestidos atrevidos y extravagantes, que miraban divertidas a los soldados que se reunían alrededor, tal vez interesados en ellas. Shaoran podía pensar que eran alguna especie de circo ambulante.

Encontró con la mirada, la fastidiada de Yue que se alejó de inmediato.

-¡será mejor que se vayan!-la voz de conocida para todos los de sus tropas, y aunque no para las de Yue. Retumbó en los oídos de los jóvenes soldados, un ejército joven al igual que el país. Donde la juventud reinaba, por ahora y cuando aquellos crecieran sería el país de los viejos y los jóvenes, por las generaciones que vendrían.- ¡ahora no hay tiempo para diversiones como éstas!-las miradas insolentes de las muchachas fueron a dar a su gallardo cuerpo, que lucía demasiado bien en el uniforme.

-¿y usted quien es?-el viejo que dirigía a los animales que arrastraban la carreta, fue el que habló- ¿tiene la autoridad suficiente...?-su pregunta quedó en el aire pues Shaoran respondió de inmediato.

-¡claro que la tengo!-dijo molesto, pero más bien; ofendido.- ¡soy el coronel Li, y vamos hacia la guerra. Los soldados no pueden distraerse con cosas como éstas!

-las mujeres son la mejor manera de olvidar los pesares de los hombres-rió jocoso- no es que me interese, pero supongo que ha estado con alguna mujer... ¡estoy seguro de que su memoria no funcionó!-Shaoran gruñó un poco ¡jamás le faltaría a Sakura! ¡¡NUNCA! Aunque ese hombre en cierta manera tenía razón... pero... con tan solo mirarla, hacía que su mundo se transformara y que olvidara incluso quien era.

-¡ya les he dicho que se vayan, al amanecer partiremos!-al final parecía que les hablaba a los soldados, los cuales solo movieron la cabeza pero parecía que no le daban la suficiente importancia.

Entró de nueva cuenta a su dormitorio junto a Hiraguizawa, pero aun así no pudo conciliar el sueño. Supuso que los "visitantes" se retiraron pues escuchó de nueva cuenta la carreta, y los suspiros quejumbrosos de los más jóvenes que quizás nunca habían estado con una mujer, y otros que seguro pedían una última vez antes de ir a la guerra. Li no pensaba en una última vez, le había prometido a su esposa... regresar... le había prometido un hijo... y lo cumpliría.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡te está quedando de lo más lindo!-gimió Sakura emocionada después de entrar a la habitación de Tomoyo, que estaba tejiendo, se encontraba ella sola sentada en un sillón frente a la ventana. La esposa de Hiraguizawa solo sonrió en forma de bienvenida, y siguió con su labor, después de indicarle con un gesto que se sentara en el sillón frente a ella.

-muchas gracias y me alegro ver que ya puedes moverte. -respondió ella, manejando con habilidad las agujas y el estambre amarillo pastel.

Sakura la miraba en silencio tratando de recordar los movimientos que hacía la joven mujer con sus dedos, y como pasaba la hebra del estambre por delante y por detrás. Para luego darle vuelta por otro lado, la esposa de Shaoran miró hacia la ventana, y miró con horror como los fuegos entre calles y calles aumentaba, el humo no dejaba ver como algunos soldados, de ambos bandos, corrían, unos tras otros y como luchaban hasta llevar a la muerte a su contrincante. -¿Tomoyo?- haciendo que su amiga le prestara atención- algo está pasando en la Ciudad.- su prima se puso al lado de ella con lo tejido , se percataron de la conmoción. Notaron como algunos hombres, reían a grandes carcajadas, la ciudad había sido tomada...

De pronto escucharon un gran golpe en la planta baja, notaban como golpeaban la puerta con fuerza, agrediendo la propiedad privada de los Li. Escucharon como algunos cristales se rompían y de repente un tiroteo comenzó a sonar. Sakura perturbada por todos esos sonidos se acercó a la puerta con algo de miedo, Tomoyo en tanto había tirado por el susto y la sorpresa de ese pequeño ataque, la ropita que tejía para su bebé de cuatro meses de gestación había terminado en el piso.- por los dioses, Sakura ¿que hacemos?...-la voz de Tomoyo sonaba angustiada mientras se colocaba a un lado de su prima, y una mano cubría su fina boca para evitar que ella misma gritara por el miedo que sentía.

-guardaremos silencio-susurró Sakura, ambas escuchaban aun el tiroteo que iba disminuyendo, pero algo las sorprendió de sobre manera, tiroteos se escuchan más cerca- Tomoyo, ocúltate en el baño de esta habitación, yo intentaré hacer que no sospechen que estás aquí...-su voz por primera vez sonaba dura.

-pero... ¿y tú Sakura? ¡no pienses que te dejaré enfrentarte a un hombre de Corben!-gimió ante la idea- ¡además sigues lastimada! ¡es más: ha sido una locura que hayas venido a mi habitación!- un sollozo desesperado había escapado en su voz y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y Sakura le había abrazando levemente por los hombros a su amiga.

-si no hubiera venido, no podríamos enfrentar esto juntas.-sonrió levemente, pero no avanzaron más cuando Sakura se había dispuesto a "arrastrar" a Tomoyo hasta el baño, la puerta se abrió con fuerza para cerrarse de inmediato. Tanto la señora Li como la señora Hiraguizawa se sintieron desfallecer, pero un gran alivio rescató a sus corazones atemorizados, al notar a Aoshi con un arma de fuego era quien había entrado, y miraba con preocupación a ambas mujeres, sobre todo a Tomoyo.

Comenzó a hablar el muchacho, atropelladamente.- algunos de Corben han entrado... pero la guardia de militares estaban extrañamente preparados... ¿estás bien, Tomoyo?-preguntó preocupado acercándose a la esposa de su hermano- tranquila que no ha sido nada, con algo de suerte, seguro que ningún soldado de los de Corben se han dado cuenta...- mirando al exterior por la ventana.- pero por precaución será mejor que cierren con llave. Y no se dejen ver desde el exterior. – mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-será mejor que te recuestes-observó Sakura al notar el gesto doloroso del rostro de su amiga y prima, entonces notó la decisión en la mirada de Aoshi que se apresuró a la puerta por donde había entrado.- ¿a donde vas?

-necesito ver a Katsumi... – notándose en verdad preocupado.- pensé que estaría con ustedes...

Sakura y Tomoyo se llevaron una mano cada una a sus labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡aléjese!-gritó Katsumi entre el ruido del tiroteo que se daba en salones más alejados a las cocinas, uno de los soldados enemigos se habían acercado lo suficiente a las cocinas, las cocineras miraban con horror al hombre que tenía un rostro compulsivo y horroroso.

Que miraba a toda mujer delante de él con cierta maldad. Katsumi Kirobe había tomado uno de los trastes de forma amenazadora- ¡no se atreva a acercarse!- sabía que nadie en la mansión podía oírla, con dificultad se escuchaba ella misma, aunque eran muchas más mujeres, ese hombre tenía un arma de fuego.

El cuerpo del sujeto era grande pero delgado, y se notaba muy fuerte a pesar de esa delgadez excesiva. El hombre había tirado del gatillo, apuntando hacia el techo, del cual cayeron algunos pedazos del mismo. Y atemorizó más a las mujeres, con astucia Katsumi había logrado escabullirse y llamar al mismo tiempo la atención del sujeto, y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, pensó que, una vez afuera alguna de las otras mujeres podría ir a dar aviso a alguien.

Ya afuera seguía con el mismo traste y la sonrisa del hombre se hizo presente, tan asquerosa... se acercó más a la chica la cual dio un grito ahogado, y golpeó a su oponente en un brazo con la tabla en sus manos, luego el otro pero parecía no causar dolor en él, de un momento a otro el soldado tomó la tabla con fuerza y la arrojó al otro lado, sin quitar esa sonrisa de la cara fea y con violencia le arrojó al suelo, y este le arrastró hasta un rincón entre muchas hiervas.- ¡déjeme!-gritó horrorizada y pataleando, cuando el hombre comenzó a desabotonar su sencillo vestido.- ¡déjeme en paz!-recordaba como alguna vez se había encontrado en una situación similar, aunque aquel hombre que había huido no había hecho gran cosa en ella más que, agitarla y menearla de un lado para otro, hasta que apareció él...

Pero ahora los labios de ese sujeto rondaron su cuello, tal vez sediento por tanto tiempo en esas penosas batallas, ella se había esforzado por gritar pero aquel soldado había colocado una mano sobre su boca, mordió su mano y el sujeto gritó pero abofeteó su rostro logrando inmovilizarla de manos y piernas y siguió como si nada, hasta que, para el susto de Katsumi se escuchó un disparo... el hombre que atentaba contra ella, cayó desplomado sobre su cuerpo frágil y la sangre del mismo se embarró en su vestido de doméstica, las lágrimas seguían en sus ojos por el susto.

Era notable el temblor que se apoderaba de ella. Aun miraba el sujeto que cayó abatido.

Y entonces miró más allá, donde Aoshi Hiraguizawa miraba con enojo el cadáver, sobre su figura, se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta ella, y de un empujón quitó al muerto de encima. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, mientras él parecía analizar arrodillado lo que había sucedido, y ella seguía llorando por lo que le pudo haber sucedido. De un momento a otro, la estrechó en sus brazos protectores, amables, tiernos amorosos y dulces.

-tranquila amor mío...-susurró a su oído mientras ella, que había enroscado su cuello con sus brazos, se escondía entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro del hombre, por el acto del muerto cuando estuvo vivo, ella tenía los hombros desnudos, pero el vestido se había desistido a caer, así como su dueña se había esforzado por que este no cayera ante ese hombre que acaba de fallecer- fue una mala jugada...

-¡Aoshi...!-gimió aun asustada ocultando su rostro en su pecho y este le tomó en brazos, ella seguía llorando.

Decidió no moverse. Solo la escuchaba sollozar y su corazón al sentir alivio de poder haber detenido aquello a tiempo, sentía un odio renacer. Aquel asqueroso hombre se atrevió a tocarla con sus asquerosas manos y por la condición del vestido y como los encontró supo lo que intentaba hacerle el sujeto.

A los pocos momentos, que escuchó a los soldados de Azzarello decirle desde el umbral de la casa- Tenemos el control de la propiedad Señor Aoshi, - este asintió en silencio. Dejó que la muchacha se desahogara en sus brazos.

A los pocos minutos escuchó una voz llamarle desde la puerta.

-¡Aoshi! Uno de las mujeres nos avisó y ...- observando la escena.- ¿le sucedió algo malo?-preguntó Sakura cuando bajó, los soldados de Corben estaban tumbados en el suelo, manchándolo de sangre, eso había asustado un poco a la joven dueña de la casa pero se alarmó más al ver el estado lloroso y espantado de su ama de llaves, además de la posición de sus prendas y la sangre en ella.

Se acercó a verificar el bello rostro de la doméstica. Aoshi solo le sonrió tranquilamente y dijo:

-yo me encargaré de ella... es mi deber.-fue un susurro cálido, pero amistoso. Subió las escaleras hasta pasar por la que era su habitación, llevando a la chica en sus brazos...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**estas son las ruinas del este- dijo Eriol, su nariz estaba roja a causa del horrible frío que hacía en la región, llevaba sobre el elegante uniforme una gabardina negra, al igual que Li temblaba por el clima, y el segundo mencionado también llevaba un capa negra sobre sus hombros.- solo tenemos que avanzar un poco más y estaremos en posición...-de un momento a otro guardó silencio Shaoran agudizó el oído-vamos señores, guarden silencio- todos callaron y detuvieron sus pasos entonces los escucharon...

¡Eran tambores!

Pero el sonido no siguió, como si supieran que los habían escuchado...-veo que llegamos a tiempo.-sonrió Hiraguizawa con la ironía pintada en el rostro apuesto.

-¡Yamazaki!-gritó Li quitándose la gabardina, y lanzándola al suelo dejando al descubierto el pulcro uniforme. Eriol no sabía que iba a hacer, pero el soldado que fue llamado, llegó y Shaoran le dio rápidamente instrucciones.

-¿que haces Li?-preguntó Hiraguizawa un tanto extrañado, pero sabiendo que, había mandado a Yamazaki a investigar que eran esos tambores. De un momento a otro Takashi llegó corriendo y gritando a sus superiores:

-¡son los de Corben!-todos los soldados comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros; no con temor... ni con entusiasmo tampoco, pero parecía que se habían preparado todo el viaje para cuando el momento llegara, Shaoran miró por su hombro a Yue el cual se notaba también molesto, Eriol se percató de que Tsukishiro también le estaba mirando, eran miradas amenazadoras entre el Coronel y el capitán.

-supongo que en ciudad Ame, no suceden cosas como estas-susurró despectivamente el coronel, comenzando a cargar el arma, y Yue le miraba desafiantemente, Eriol solo contuvo un suspiro.- realmente es una lástima que no todos tengan la misma experiencia ¿no?-con satisfacción escuchó a Yue gruñir.

-¡muy bien: es hora de formar a las filas!-gritó Eriol comenzando a dar instrucciones, todos los soldados un tanto nerviosos por lo que vendría, la noche ya había caído ahí, y se notaba como el vaho salía por sus labios, una pequeña brizna apenas palpable, les hacía temblar por la humedad, por que poco a poco comenzaban a quedar empapados. Tan leve era esa pequeña llovizna que pudo parecer sudor si otras fueran las circunstancias.- ¡los que vienen con el señor Yue desde el este, oeste y norte, vayan con él! ¡las tropas del sur con sus correspondientes!-notaba como nadie quería obedecer, hacía un frío de los mil demonios, cuando salieron del último campamento había comenzado a bajar drásticamente la temperatura, no dudaban que más de uno tuviera entumidas las manos.- ¡VAMOS SEÑORES, NO PODEMOS PERDER EL TIEMPO!

De un momento a otro las filas estaban hechas y desde los cielos se notaban los bloques de personas divididas, y como un gran tumulto, perteneciente a Corben se acercaba todos desordenados, ese era un punto a su favor.- los cañones al frente-ordenó Eriol tan silencioso como pudo y así se hizo- muy bien mi amigos... ya llegó la hora... la que tanto esperábamos y la que aun no vivimos... ¡dejadme decirles que, fueron las mejores personas con las que jamás pude convivir! Unos... mis más allegados... –miró a Shaoran el cual estaba a la cabeza de su escuadrón-otros mis simples soldados... ¡hoy no caeremos...!-miró otro bloque en especial, los hombres reunidos en él que eran pocos, tenían unos un tambor y otros una trompeta dorada- ¡A LA MARCHA MIS SEÑORES!

En tanto los de Corben sintieron como el suelo comenzaba a temblar, por la marcha dura y las pisadas que daban sus oponentes contra el lodo. Entonces, escucharon los tambores y las trompetas.

-están aquí...-gruñó Melko, sorprendido y enfadado- ¿¡cómo demonios saben que entraríamos por aquí?-miró exasperado a sus cercanos los cuales, asustados, negaron saber algo- ¡malditos sean! Seguro que fueron los idiotas de Akuma y Mujo...-de pronto su sonrisa torcida, tan característica en él se asomó en su rostro de adulto- ¡será mejor responderles su bienvenida! ¡Muy bien señores, como están...!-aunque realmente no iban formados- ¡la banda, que responda al canto de nuestros vecinos!- y así se hizo, Shaoran solo gruñó ante la burla para Eriol, el cual solo sonrió con un poco más de entusiasmo.

-otra razón más para matarlos-había oído Shaoran, que susurraba Eriol. Con su porte caballeresco, la gabardina que no se quitaba por que el frío era tan insoportable le daba también ese aire de príncipe de sueños, desenfundó la espada, el frío se hacía cada vez peor, la lluvia ya no solo era una pequeña llovizna, comenzaba a hacerse tormenta mientras algunos rayos comenzaban a caer.- aunque... esto ha resultado mucho más ambiental... ¡mire que el clima no está de nuestro lado!- hablaba solo a Li y los que estaban más cerca de él, pues Yue estaba hasta el otro extremo de las tropas. Y miraba con seriedad al frente.

Li tan solo negó con algo de resignación, el otro militar tenía razón y subió a su caballo, al igual que el General y el capitán del oeste. Los otros dos también habían desenvainado la espada sin alzarla.

Entraron ordenadamente a las ruinas, en un espacio amplio, la antigua construcción, parecía hecha de ladrillos, Shaoran pensó que se trataba de una ciudadela y así era. Pero se veía que al estar en medio de un lugar totalmente abandonado en el país el polvo estaba presente, con el tiempo esa zona del país se había convertido en una especie de desierto. Con la diferencia de que había plantas y uno que otro río cruzaba por ahí. Esas ruinas eran espaciosas, se decía que ahí se habían ido a refugiar antiguos reyes, por eso su estilo medieval y tosco. Del otro lado también había una amplia entrada, idéntica por donde habían pasado ellos. Y vieron entre la lluvia y los truenos como las tropas contrarias también entraban.

Eriol alzó la espada al aire, como lo hizo a su tiempo Kogako, como si se estuvieran saludando viejos amigos, pero los malignos ojos del hombre, destellaron al reconocer el joven rostro que era adornado por las elegantes gafas... el mismo que le había retado desde hacía tiempo... ¡cuando se habían reído él y su compañero en su propia cara!

-¡muy bien señores!-gritó Kogako con una sonrisa, ahora sería su turno de burlarse de él.- ¡es hora de que, peleen por el que será nuestro territorio!

-¡jamás será suyo!-había respondido Hiraguizawa levantando aun más la espada- ¡¡FUEGO!

Los cañones se escucharon, pero los de Corben no se habían dado cuenta si quiera que los cañones estuvieran ahí. En tan solo dos disparos muchas filas de Corben se perdieron. - ¡¡MÁTENLOS!-gruñó Melko comenzando a cabalgar en dirección a Eriol, -en cuanto esa orden se dio, todos los de Corben se dispersaron y corrieron con rapidez hacia los de Azzarello- el cual combatía con algunos soldados que estaba a los pies de su caballo, el animal un tanto asustado daba a algunos unas patadas y los mataba con esto, en tanto otros que no corrían el mismo peligro combatían a espada con el General. Melko tomó más velocidad, aplastando incluso en su carrera a soldados de su bando, pero de un fuerte empujón por su parte al pasar junto a él, hizo caer a Hiraguizawa del caballo, y lo perdió por un momento de vista, en tanto el joven general trataba de incorporarse. Algunos soldados de Corben al ver su situación, se abalanzaron contra él. Con tanto movimiento se revolvió con la gabardina, y optó por dejarla a un lado aunque después le diera una neumonía o algo por el estilo.

Shaoran se dio cuenta, y trató de acercarse, pero no le dejaban si quiera dar dos pasos. Su espada fue el arma que hirió en muchos pechos y estómagos. Hasta que un hombre se acercó a él y con ágiles movimientos había hecho que la espada saliera volando, el hombre que había hecho que perdiera su espada era de especto tosco y malévolo, se atrevió a pensar que era uno de los mejores soldados de Corben y no se equivocó. Era uno de los más fuertes.

Tomándolo desapercibido, Sacó su arma de fuego y disparó en el pecho de aquel, el cual murió al instante, disparó a más personas hasta que llegó el momento de volver a cargar el arma, pero tenía que hacerlo teniendo una espada para defenderse, pero... no la tenía... trató de cargarla lo más rápido que pudo, muchos más trataron de matarle en ese momento, pero intentaba moverse con agilidad entre los demás y evitar las espadas al mismo tiempo, entonces sigilosamente alguien se acercó hasta él, hizo un corte en su brazo, que hizo que tirara la pistola, de un momento a otro notó como Yue le daba por la espalda. Y le pasaba su arma que si estaba cargada...- será mejor que no haga eso para la próxima... no estaré para cuidarle siempre las espaldas...

-¿ha visto al general?-preguntó un tanto avergonzado por su distracción y tomando de buena gana el arma, cogió también una espada cercana. Yue se reincorporó a la lucha al igual que él sin obtener respuesta.- ¡General!- le llamó pero no recibía respuesta.- **_"maldita sea... ¿donde está?... solo espero que no esté muerto..."_**-pensó dando golpes y disparando a los más fuertes y grandes que él.

Entonces escuchó:- ¡¡¡LI!

Se apresuró a seguir el sonido de la voz de Eriol, matando a todo de Azzarello y Corben que se interpusiera, Melko había retirado a Eriol de la batalla, y le había despojado de toda arma, en tanto el General de Azzarello retrocedía a cada estocada que intentaba dar el de Corben. Shaoran se colocó entre ambos y comenzó a combatir...**_-"maldita sea... como me duele el brazo..._** **_el mismo que me hirieron hace meses..."_**-pensó con algo de congoja no evitando recordar los tiernos cuidados de Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ni Sakura ni Tomoyo se preguntaron que había sido de ambos jóvenes por la noche, pues Aoshi solo les había asegurado que estaba más calmada y que velaría por ella, después de haber bajado por unas galletas y leche para su amada. Después ya no le volvieron a ver ni a él ni a ella...

Tomoyo no se preocupó por ellos, dado a que sabía que Aoshi la cuidaría mas aun, cuando se enteró de las circunstancias que se desarrollaron en el jardín trasero y como ese hombre, si Aoshi no hubiera llegado, hubiera ultrajado a la joven de ojos azules.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía negarlo, la noche pasada había sido la más maravillosa de su vida, a pesar de las circunstancias de aquel día anterior, después del ataque, en la que su enamorado la había consolado, y refugiado en su cálido abrazo. Ella abrumada por el miedo, no había hecho más que temblar en sus brazos cariñosos, y este le había besado con amor y comprensión, jurándole que jamás le sucedería nada malo, mientras estuviera junto a ella.

Y una cosa... había llevado a la otra...

Katsumi Kirobe, entregó su cuerpo y su corazón, a Aoshi Hiraguizawa, no lo había hecho con ningún otro hombre... y se alegró de pensar que Aoshi siempre sería el primero y el único que estuviera con ella...

_Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**_Recordaba que cinco minutos atrás, le dijo que volvería, no separándose de ella, nada más que por cortos momentos. Sabía que era, asegurándose que la casa estaba todo bien, como le comentaba a su retorno cada media hora. Pero en esos intervalos el solo se conformaba con mirarle mientras resguardaba sus ánimos. Aun ella no se atrevía a moverse de su lugar. Aun temblaba. Sus lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por sus mejillas y de vez en cuando rompía el silencio con un hipo de su parte. _**

_**Recordó que no importaba cuantas veces le dio a ese hombre, este no retrocedió. Ni siquiera borraba su cínica sonrisa de su rostro. **_

_**Si Aoshi no hubiera llegado...**_

_**Pensó que cruel fue con él día atrás. Era cierto: los de Corben no tenían honor. Ni siquiera para respetar a una joven. Entonces, pensó que, él se arriesgó aquel día. Ahora como siempre que lo necesitaba, estaba a su lado. **_

_**Escuchó la puerta abrirse y nuevamente cerrarse. - ¿te sientes mejor?- escuchó preguntar de Aoshi. Ella negó sutilmente con su cabeza. –a mi siempre me hace sentir mejor la comida.- mostrándole delante de ella, una bandeja con unas galletas y leche. No pudo evitar sonreír. Nerviosa, pero sonrió. Él tomó una y se la colocó delante y para su gusto ella la tomó.**_

**_Un momento de silencio mientras ella consumía aquella galleta había pasado. Después dijo. – Siempre que te necesito... apareces...- declaró para alivio del muchacho-. Algo parecido sucedió hace tiempo ya... y también me protegiste_**

_**-¿cómo no debía de ser así?- preguntó dejando la bandeja a un lado. Ambos se encontraban solos en habitación de Aoshi en el segundo piso lo que era mas seguro para ambos..- no tienes porque temer. Los guardias ahora, sacaron los cuerpos de esos sujetos...- viendo sus ojos afligirse nuevamente.- y nadie entrará ya a hacerte daño. A ti o a las demás.**_

_**-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella mirando a sus ojos. **_

_**-porque no lo permitiré. Aunque tenga que hacer guardia con Niji, lo haré. – provocando con eso que ella sollozara- ¿qué pasa? – preocupándose al ver que comenzaba nuevamente a llorar. **_

_**-Lamento todo lo que te dije ayer... pero era como me sentía.- él no pudo mas que abrazarla.- Lamento también lo de Niji. Se que lo hice a propósito para desquitarme contigo... estuvo mal y lo siento, Aoshi... lo siento... pero el pensar que te perdería... me hizo perder el control. **_

**_Besó sus cabellos con instinto amoroso y le aferró en sus brazos. Era como una niña indefensa y pequeña que necesitaba consuelo. Después de todo, iban a mancillarla de la manera más déspota y asquerosa que pudo imaginarse. Si él, no hubiera tomado la decisión de bajar dejando a Tomoyo y a Sakura ¿qué sería de su amada ahora?_**

_**Agradecía que sus sentimientos por uno y otro, sean tan fuertes que no se limitó a esperar y salió a buscarla. –escúchame: jamás... pero jamás nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté a tu lado.- haciendo que ella le observara. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros del otro. Y en un instinto, él besó sus labios con ternura y sinceridad.- Lo prometo.- **_

**_¡Como se veía su discusión del día anterior a años luz de ellos! _**

_**Ella se sintió feliz a su lado. Era cierto. Nadie le haría daño nunca mientras estuviera a su lado. Estaba consciente de ello y le hacía sentir completa por primera vez en su vida. Recordó en esos instantes el día que entró a la taberna. Con solo entrar, había cambiado el resto de su vida. **_

**_-Siempre estaré a tu lado... jamás te dejaré. ¿Entiendes?- declaró una vez se separó de sus labios, y ella estaba sonrojada.- Siempre estaremos juntos... no importa que... _**

**_-No importa que.- repitió ella. La aferró con más intensidad contra su cuerpo y la muchacha tembló. Sus besos se volvieron más intensos y pasionales. La verdad estaban besándose de una manera nueva y como jamás hubo demostración alguna anterior a aquellos instantes y sus manos se deslizaban por su figura con una delicadeza únicas, temblando ante su contacto con la piel de la chica pero al cabo de un rato, se deslizaban seguras. Sus labios murmuraron a su oído.- Te amo Aoshi._**

_**- siempre estaremos juntos,- dijo acurrucando a la chica en sus brazos.- Siempre... y siempre te he amado, desde el momento que te vi.- antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso, que desencadenaron los eventos que cambiaron el rumbo de sus vidas separadas y su relación para siempre. **_

_**La muchacha en sus brazos, se convirtió en su mujer, en aquella inolvidable noche para ambos.**_

_Fin de Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ahora no sabía como daría la cara a Sakura Li o Tomoyo Hiraguizawa... ni siquiera estaban casados. Cosa que solo pensarlo le ponía casi morada y falta de aire. ¿Cómo darles la cara a tan respetables señoras? Pero tampoco sabía como se vería cara a cara con Aoshi, el cual sonriente al amanecer y después de separarse de ella (cosa que no navegó sus mentes la noche anterior), besó sus labios, sacándole por un momento de sus sueños, lo vio vestido y él le dijo que le amaba, respondiéndole ella por igual y no dejando de sonreír, ante su mirada, había desaparecido por el umbral de su misma habitación, donde había dejado a Katsumi dormir, asegurando una mayor seguridad, que en su habitación del servicio.

En tanto las damas se habían dormido juntas, Sakura estaba un tanto preocupada por la nueva actitud de su prima, se le veía atemorizada desde el ataque a la mansión, pero también por la media noche, comenzó a sudar frío y llamar a su esposo en sueños. Eso había terminado por despertarla, y por tanto tener mucho sueño por la mañana...

Pero en Tomoyo se seguía sintiendo la angustia, como si sintiera algo... como si su estado le ayudara a percibir algo que le preocupara.

-debes descansar-había sonreído Sakura tomándole de las manos, su amiga estaba recostada en su cama de invitada, y cobijada, su vientre cada día se notaba más y más.- le hará daño a tu bebé... ¿que te dirá entonces el Coronel? ¡Debemos ser fuertes!

Tomoyo asintió pero para alivio de Sakura, se notaba mas calmada. Mas aun cuando a media mañana, sentadas ambas en el salón, Aoshi ingresó proveniente de la calle.- ¡vaya! Bienvenido...- Aoshi saludó a las mujeres.- No te vimos salir, ni tampoco llegar... ¿dónde andabas?

La mirada de Tomoyo era demasiada inquisidora. Incluso al hombre le puso nervioso. ¡Era la misma mirada que su hermano usaba con él cuando sabía que algo había pasado!

Pero ¿cómo podía ella saberlo? Su mente viajó a los recuerdos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

-Tuve que ir al banco.-declaró saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- También a la oficina de telégrafos para enviar mensajes a los sirvientes en la hacienda.- sentándose. Sakura prestaba atención- Todo parece mas calmado el día de hoy...

-Por suerte no hay incidentes- declaró la mujer de Ojos verdes.- y los soldados han estado pendiente de todos... solo espero pronto noticias de mi padre y mi hermano.

-Creo que estarán bien...-dijo Tomoyo con simpatía.- ánimos Sakura.

-ehhh ¿han visto a Katsumi?- preguntó observando a su alrededor.

Tomoyo lo observó con complicidad y declaró.- La vi mas temprano el día de hoy...- no evitando sonreír.- estaba en tu habitación...

Sakura miraba a ambos mientras Aoshi se ponía aun más rojo. Murmuró con torpeza- bueno si, estaba anoche tan nerviosa y asustada y yo... bueno, consideré que...- rascando detrás de su cuello.- Que era mejor que, bueno, se sintiera mejor, más tranquila ¿no?

-Si supongo que si.- declaró.- pero las circunstancias han cambiado... y es preciso...

-La amo.- le cortó su cuñado.- y es todo lo que me importa. Y tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades que desde anoche se hicieron más grandes.

Tomoyo no podía evitar el sonreír. Mientras Sakura declaró. –Ah pero que considerado eres Aoshi. Estoy segura que Katsumi debió de sentirse mejor... pero... ¿dormiste acaso en el suelo? No recuerdo que tuviera algún sofá esa habitación...

Tomoyo pensó _¡que despistada eres Sakura!_ mirando a su prima un instante.

Y es que Tomoyo, cuando fue temprano a la alcoba de su cuñado se sorprendió mucho en un principio, al ver a Katsumi.

_**--------flash back----------**_

-**_¡Señora Tomoyo!- exclamó la chica con sorpresa al verle entrar- ¿qué... que hace aquí?_**

_**Se notaba que la chica salió unos instantes del baño pues aun sus cabellos estaban húmedos. Iba envuelta en una bata de baño del hombre.**_

_**Observó un instante el lecho del hombre quien era su cuñado y observó que la cama estaba hecha ya, no había que ser científico para descubrir lo que había pasado-Bueno, venía a hablar con Aoshi y a preguntar por ti. Bajé a las cocinas y me dijeron que no te habían visto desde ayer.**_

_**-Señora Tomoyo...- dijo ella con torpeza y roja de la vergüenza no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.- Se que... las cosas... es decir... no debió de pasar pero...es decir...- declaraba atropelladamente.- bueno... yo y él... y nosotros...- mirando con vergüenza el lecho del muchacho.-¡le aseguro que esto, no volverá a pasar!**_

**_Tomoyo para su sorpresa, rió. Katsumi le observó asombrada y la cuñada de Aoshi declaró.- bueno, está muy difícil que Aoshi te deje ir de su lado, y más aun después de esto, tan fácil. Después de todo, es el hermano de Eriol. Creedme si hago algo para separarlos, me matará. Pero esa no es mi intención, porque me agradas para él y mucho y a Eriol también. – Tocando su mejilla.- Tal vez las cosas no debieron de darse de esta forma. Pero él actuó como un hombre enamorado y tu como su amada... ¿qué hay de arrepentirse?- hablando con firmeza, declaró.- nadie los juzgará por esto. Será mejor que, para tranquilidad de ambos, mudes tus cosas aquí a su habitación. – Sorprendiéndole.- nos aseguraremos que, tan pronto todo este lío termine, se casen como debe de ser..._**

_**-Eso es lo que mas deseo señora Tomoyo.- sonrió la muchacha.- Amo a Aoshi...**_

**_-Y él te ama a ti.- murmuró ella.- ¿el ha sido el único hombre en tu vida, cierto?- la muchacha asintió sonrojada.- bien. Ahora será mejor que nos sentemos a charlar de mujer a mujer. No quiero que, haya consecuencias... de todo este asunto..._**

_**-¿Consecuencias?**_

**_-Claro. Quisiera que hasta que no estén casados, no tengan hijos Katsumi. Eso es posible... pero te haré unas preguntas y seguirás mis indicaciones... _**

_**---------- fin del flash back. ------ **_

-¡Ah Katsumi!- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y observando detrás de Aoshi. Ahí estaba la muchacha y Aoshi la observó para ver delante de si, la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo. No pudo evitar sonreírle.- Aoshi, ahora que estás aquí, tengo para informarte que, tomé la decisión de dadas las circunstancias y los eventos, que Katsumi debe de ir a partir de ahora a tu recamara...- el muchacho no se vio sorprendido ante aquello.- Y traté de convencerla que no será ya mas ama de llaves, cosa que aun seguimos discutiendo... ¡es una mujer muy trabajadora!- rió para tranquilidad del muchacho.

Sakura no entendía nada.

-Precisamente eso venía a pedirle a Sakura- declaró el muchacho sorprendiendo aun mas a Katsumi y a Sakura – Que de ahora en adelante, Katsumi estará conmigo en mi habitación hasta que nos casemos...- mirando ahora a la muchacha- porque quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida...

-¡Oh Aoshi!- declaró Katsumi abrazándole.

-Un momento... ¿por qué ellos estarán juntos Tomoyo?- observando a todos allí.- aun no están casados... pero...- mirando a los involucrados y el sonrojo de Katsumi fue demasiado revelador.-¡Oh!

-Espero que no le moleste Señora Sakura- declaró Katsumi en verdad nerviosa. Aoshi Tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.- pero si tiene inconveniente, podré marcharme hoy mismo de la casa...

-¡Eso si que no Katsumi!- declaró la Señora de Li negando con su cabeza- ni lo pienses por un momento.- sonrió.- y si ustedes son felices y se aman ¿qué impedimentos pondría yo ante esto? Ustedes, son perfectos el uno al otro y eso es definitivo.

Los involucrados se abrazaron ante las sonrisas de los presentes.

A partir de ese día, Katsumi pertenecía de corazón a los Hiraguizawas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Seis meses y medio pasaron, en tanto los de Corben y los de Azzarello seguían luchando en el Este, en tanto en Ghibli las batallas habían terminado después de esas diez semanas, las tropas de Corben tomaron la ciudad capital... el señor Imperial fue encarcelado, y en tanto mientras Melko Kogako hacía acto de presencia, otro general tomó el cargo de señor Imperial.**

**Azzarello por esos meses cayó en manos de Corben... formándose una nación mucho más grande... al instante se instalaron las reglas de Corben, principalmente las de la capital que ya no era Gainax, sino Ghibli por su buena posición. **

**Los soldados de Corben había aprovechado su "buena posición" para saquear las casas que se notaban abandonadas, más de uno había muerto en la mansión Li, gracias a la guardia. Pero casas como la de Fujitaka Kinomoto habían quedado parcialmente vacías, en el caso de la casa Kinomoto, de no ser por que el dueño y su hijo habían llevado cosas de la madre de Touya y también de Fujitaka a su casa quizás la hubieran saqueado completamente, sin dejar un solo recuerdo para el sueño de la mansión.**

**Los intrusos aprovechaban de los "servicios" que daban las mujeres de las calles, a quienes no parecía preocuparles la situación y el peligro al que se enfrentaban, y también, más de una murió en manos de estos, por la violencia o por que al final del "servicio" simplemente las mataban.**

**Tomoyo Hiraguizawa seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas que tanto le hacían delirar por las noches, la muerte de su amado esposo, en tanto Sakura Li trataba de no perder las esperanzas y trataba también de calmar a su prima, pero cada vez era más difícil, el estado de su amiga comenzaba a terminar, le faltaba un mes y medio y eso le angustiaba mucho más: que la guerra no terminara a tiempo para que el coronel Hiraguizawa regresara a lado de Tomoyo. Seguía pensando recuerdos adorados de Shaoran Li, al igual que este lo hacía cuando había tregua entre batalla y batalla.**

**La familia Kinomoto, que por el momento habitaba en la mansión de Touya Kinomoto se encontraba igual de arraigada que Sakura y Tomoyo, no se atrevían a salir, tanto por miedo a que les asaltaran, arrestaran o mataran por intentarlo, y también por el estado de Kaho, la cual por el miedo que le causaban las batallas, estuvo más de una vez expuesta a perder al bebé que esperaba. Ya estaba cerca la fecha en que diera a luz, faltaban solo dos semanas.**

**Un médico había sido contratado para vivir en el mismo techo que ellos, para que estuviera al pendiente, era un hombre viudo que nada tenía que perder por vivir ahí un leve tiempo, en lo que la guerra terminaba, y también estaba dispuesto a asistir a cualquier inconveniente que se diera en la casa Li. **

**Fujitaka Kinomoto no había podido convencer a su hijo de que le llevara con Sakura y con Tomoyo, así igual, Touya tampoco podía salir, aunque ese era su deseo. Gracias a los dioses, antes de que la ciudad fuera atacada por primera vez, había abastecido ambas casas con sus propias cosechas, y también había comprado mucha más, así que por la comida no estaban realmente preocupados, eso comenzaría cuando comenzara a escasear.**

**Las tropas dadas por el General Bakonetsu siguieron ahí, aunque ya no se presentó ningún otro ataque a la mansión Li como del que Sakura tenía un horrible recuerdo, de temor y angustia, al pensar no solo que su vida estaba en peligro, sino también de los que vivían a su lado.**

**En tanto Katsumi Kirobe había quedado aliviada al darse cuenta que no había quedado encinta, aunque ante esto Aoshi Hiraguizawa había renegado. Luego, Katsumi le hizo ver, el bien de la situación, que podrían tener un bebé cuando decidieran casarse, si es que se decidían... ambos aun habitaban la casa de Li para tranquilidad de Sakura, y Aoshi salía de vez en cuando para enterarse de la condición de la ciudad y para mantener enterados a los Kinomoto de cualquier situación que se presentaba en la casa de Li. Tomoyo para su tranquilidad, semanas antes, Sonomi su madre, fue llevada a la casa por Aoshi y dormía en una de las habitaciones de las hermanas de Li. **

**Ran Azurite y Soichiro Kodashi no se vieron más en todos esos meses... pero el varón, le extrañó y se arrepintió de haberle reprochado algo... en tanto Soichiro tan orgullosa como era, se había dedicado al oficio de la guerra, aunque al perder el control de la capital no le había quedado más opción que refugiarse con otra gente...**

**En tanto, en el este la cosa iba de mal en peor, Eriol Hiraguizawa había sido herido de gravedad, Shaoran Li y Yue Tsukishiro cuidaban de él, pero no podían dejar de dirigir a las tropas, Melko Kogako había sido el encargado de que la pierna del General estuviera tan malherida. Y Shaoran en todos esos meses había estado buscando la manera de matarle.**

**Se habían registrado grandes bajas para el ejercito de Corben, y aunque llevaban la ventaja no era demasiada, en cualquier descuido... la guerra **

**sería finalmente para Azzarello...**

**Continuará OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola hola hola! (jajaja al más puro estilo de Kero-chan) P bueno, estamos una vez más aquí viendo como las cosas se van solucionando, TT este capi en definitiva no fue mi favorito, pero igual lo queremos :P lo que me da risa es mi "gran" manera de acortar los problemas para terminar ya la historia, ¿pensaron que daría más suspenso? No están equivocados, ciertamente me gusta mucho pero... ufff... estoy cansada. Esta historia me ha robado tiempo aunque igual me ha devuelto enormes satisfacciones, pero igual es cansado desvelarse por que en el momento menos oportuno te llega la inspiración. Pero por fin logré terminar el último capi y estoy terminando el epílogo, aunque ese si se va a tardar más, por que no sé si terminarlo de un solo tajo o sacar uno nuevo TT... pero ya veremos.**

**¿Cómo ven? ¿creían a Katsumi capaz? Jajajaja la verdad yo tampoco hasta que me ocurrió la brillante idea ¡! Que sinceridad ¿no? pero dejándonos de juegos es importante, por que da paso a una escena que me gusta mucho y que ya tendrán la oportunidad de ver algún día (o eso espero) este capi parece muy repetitivo al anterior y lo es, pero no se puede hacer gran cosa teniendo a los personajes tan dispersos y con otras tareas. Espero me entiendan.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, creáme que fueron semanas de alegría sin fin :P llegamos a los 150, día sin fin :P llegamos a los 150, y aunque no es la gran cosa me siento muy orgullosa de haber logrado algo.**

**Entonces... ya nos veremos en el próximo capi que marca el final de finales jajajajaja aunque la verdad también me quedó muy fofomofofo, pero en fin, me gustó además de todo y pues ya ni modo. **

**Nos veremos pronto!**

**Los quiere,**

**Lady.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Amor en tiempos de Guerra.**_

Capítulo 24.- "**En la guerra y en la paz".**

**Capítulo final.**

_"Un soldado feliz no adquiere ningún derecho para mandar a su patria. No es el árbitro de las leyes ni del gobierno. Es defensor de su libertad." Simón Bolívar._

**Lady Silver Moon.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**-**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDO AOSHI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI!

En toda la mansión retumbaba la canción en felicitación del festejado, el cual apagaba las velitas de un pastel blanco hecho por Katsumi Kirobe; la cual sonrojada había confirmado a él que ella misma lo había hecho sin ayuda de nadie. ¡Su cumpleaños había pasado ya muchos meses! Pero aun así le festejaban, en un momento de calma para todos. Pese a la falta de tanto Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa, parte de aquel deseo de celebrar su cumpleaños era para subirles los ánimos a las esposas de los ausentes.

Tomoyo y Sakura miraban con alegría a la pareja que parecía incluso más unida. Y entendían a la perfección sus razones, Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo de su noche de bodas... después de esa noche... le costaba inmenso trabajo ver lejos a Shaoran, estaban felices por ellos, el estado de Tomoyo seguía su proceso, faltaba solo un mes para el alumbramiento, pero la tristeza de la embarazada no cambiaba por nada... muchas veces ella le había tratado de animar... ¡y el resultado era el mismo!

Pero con todo el problema de no saber nada de Eriol Hiraguizawa ni Shaoran Li, y también el hecho de que, la ciudad había sido tomada por las tropas de Corben, no ayudaban a su humor, en esos seis meses y dos semanas había conseguido tejer todo un guarda ropa para el bebé con su ayuda, sin duda.

Su prima seguía con esas pesadillas en la que se veía a ella misma en un cementerio, velando una tumba... lo que tanto temía al igual que ella...

-Será mejor que subas a descansar ya es un poco tarde para ti.-sonrió Sakura tomando con delicadeza la mano de Tomoyo, sin duda alguna Sakura se había vuelto una mujer aun más hermosa, además de madura, había sabido llevar la casa a la perfección desde el momento en que su tristeza había pasado a resignación y luego a una pura esperanza. Después del incidente con la salida a escondidas de su casa, no había vuelto a salir ni al jardín, y se había curado del todo de aquel malestar en la espalda.- te hará bien, no lo dudes...

-Sakura tiene razón-apoyó Sonomi Daidouji, agregada a la mansión gracias a Aoshi, meses atrás para gran alivio de Tomoyo, la cual comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, su embarazo pronto finalizaría- también el bebé descansará, aunque no lo creas- Sakura no lo dudaba, Sonomi debía tener aunque fuese una leve experiencia. Había sido madre de Tomoyo y más de una vez, de ella también.

Tomoyo solo hizo un gesto pero la obedeció, su madre besó su mejilla y la señora Daidouji se despidió, quedándose en la planta baja y con lentitud subieron las escaleras, todos las admiraron con algo de remordimiento, sobre todo Katsumi y Aoshi, la primera le habló a su amado.- a veces... pierdo las esperanzas... se me hace tan lejano el día en que tu hermano, y mi señor regresen...-Aoshi le abrazó con cariño comprendiendo su sentir- hay días en que pienso que, ya han fallecido... pero que nosotros no nos hemos enterado por la situación... y que en cualquier momento ese Melko llegará... y nunca más podremos salir de esta casa... y que todo, por todo lo que hemos pasado, sea una terrible consecuencia de una aun, mas horrible verdad... temo día con día por sus vidas... ¿y si no regresasen? Y si...están...- no queriendo terminar aquella frase.

-no digas eso.-sonrió Aoshi,- si ellos estuvieran muertos, ellas lo sentirían, sobre todo Tomoyo, que está conectada plenamente a mi hermano por el bebé de ambos, yo mismo siento que no pueden ser verdad tus palabras... ¡se que es difícil creer después de tanto tiempo... pero...!-suspiró jugando con sus manos, los que les rodeaban se habían olvidado de las mujeres y seguían animadamente en la pequeña fiesta.- ¡sé que por lo menos mi hermano está vivo... lo sé!-casi gimió por sus palabras, como si él mismo no las creyera.

Guardaron silencio mirando por donde ambas mujeres habían desaparecido. Katsumi agregó:- yo no sé que haría en su lugar...

-Jamás estarás en su lugar...-murmuró él besando sutilmente su mano.

En tanto en la habitación de invitados, donde dormitaba ya Tomoyo, Sakura le arropaba, mientras la señora soñolienta comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-será mejor que descanses lo mejor posible-sonrió de nuevo Sakura acomodando mejor a su amiga- tal vez el destino te prepare una jugada emocionante, y mañana por la mañana en está casa esté lo que tanto esperas... y todo después, sea placentero, para todos.

-no lo creo tan posible como tú-sonrió con algo de dolor Tomoyo, más por saber que el esfuerzo de Sakura por hacerla sentir bien, no servía de nada.- pero... por otro lado tienes razón... todo puede ser...

Sakura salió en silencio de la habitación que ocupaba su prima, para bajar luego a la pequeña reunión, solo para despedirse y avisar que Tomoyo ya estaba recostada, por tal también pediría que no hicieran mucho ruido.

En la pequeña reunión estaban la misma guardia que siempre desde que la guerra había comenzado, les habían cuidado, además de Katsumi y Aoshi, los cuales estaban rebosantes con una sonrisita que se dirigían el uno al otro, algunos de los sirvientes, y varias mujeres que iban y regresaban de las cocinas con deliciosos platillos y bebidas para los que las pedían, una de ellas se acercó a la señora Li y le ofreció un poco de té, que llevaba en varias tacitas, ella negó con una sonrisa y habló con Katsumi, la chica solo se alegró de pedirle que descasara muy bien, y que seguro algo bueno les esperaba el día de mañana...

Aunque eran las palabras de todos los días... le gustaba pensar que así debía ser... y que así sería...

Entró a su habitación con la misma lentitud con la que había subido antes las escaleras, el fin del invierno había llegado aunque oficialmente hacía dos meses, ¡estaban en pleno Mayo! Miró por la ventana: Todo estaba rebosante de belleza, no había muchos árboles aun de pie, pero ya las calles se veían despejadas, y una radiante luna iluminaba la ciudad, por donde transitaban los soldados que reconocía como soldados de Corben que iban ebrios con mujeres de oficio entre sus brazos, igual o más ebrias que ellos. Su habitación, la cual en otro tiempo compartió con Shaoran Li estaba más fría que cualquier lado de la mansión y no entendía la razón, si aquella había sido donde más sonrojada había estado y donde se había sentido sofocada por las tiernas caricias y besos de su esposo. Ella siempre estaba en la habitación de su prima amada, pues se encargaba de sus cuidados, y Tomoyo siempre le pedía ayuda para tejer o hacer algo así. Si no estaba con ella, se encontraba en las cocinas supervisando que atendieran a la guardia del general, o simplemente estaba en el salón principal, en esos momentos, la verdad era que, no gustaba de su habitación, la cual le traía los más cálidos y hermosos recuerdos, cuando estuvo a lado de su amado esposo, pero parecía que esa época no quisiera regresar, y con ello tampoco regresara la calma a su corazón angustiado, que lloraba por las noches aún.

Ante su recuerdo...

Si bien, no se sentía desafortunada por haber vivido todo lo poco que había habitado aquella casa, a lado de su esposo, tampoco se sentía la más dichosa... ¡y pensar que lo había engañado! ...y como se arrepentía ahora... él había sabido, como enamorarla, y lo había conseguido de una manera tal, que hubo un momento en el que ese sentimiento dejó desconcertada a la joven, mucho más por el tiempo en que se dio cuenta de eso... ¡él ya estaba bastante lejos de ella, para repetirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba!

Nunca se aventuró a preguntarle sobre alguna otra novia, pero... no le importaba mucho, por que ahora ella era su esposa, y él siempre le repetía cuanto le amaba... no era tan celosa, nunca lo había demostrado, excepto una vez... con una chica... de la que tenía vagos recuerdos, entre los más significativos... ¡que llevaba un vestido demasiado provocativo!. Pero ella no le había reconocido como la chica que le había pedido "ayuda" para esconderse de un hombre que le acusaba de ladrona, pero que en verdad se le había acercado para copiar su personalidad, que con solo unas palabras de la joven pudo comprender y descifrar – ¡en tanto, muchos hombres se quebraban la cabeza!- tampoco la había reconocido como la que le había salvado del hombre de Corben que le había interceptado en el camino de la oficina de correos a su casa. Para el caso, solo esperaba...

Poder volver a verlo..

Aunque fuera una sola vez...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**maldita sea...-susurró. las ruinas estaban en peor estado cada vez, las ruinas eran parecidas a una ciudadela, protegida por una alta muralla de roca rojiza, de estilo medieval, pero los cañones, ya fueran de Azzarello o Corben, habían derrumbado varias paredes, y los edificios más grandes estaban a medias, y de maneras asimétricas. En cada cañonazo, se levantaba la tierra y nunca dejaba de haber fuego, había sido una desgracia que no nevara, y el frío que hacía, no ayudaba a que las llamas se extinguieran pero esas llamas, si hacía que los soldados de ambos países se mantuvieran calientes cuando había sido invierno, ahora había un sol radiante a diario. Y ahora las llamas que la guerra traía consigo, batalla tras batalla, solo les ayudaba a sofocarse aun más.

Cada lado de las ruinas había sido tomado, y en la mayoría de las noches cuando ambos ejércitos estaban agotados o no podían ver claramente en la oscuridad, y se daban tregua, dormían dentro de los edificios, eran demasiados los hombres y todos estaban esparcidos, entre heridos, muertos de aquel día (para ser enterrados al final de aquel día en fosas comunes), y sanos. Al centro de la pequeña ciudadela que tenía forma circular, había una fuente enorme, que hacía muchos años no daba agua, era una suerte que la roca pintada no se hubiera deshecho por el tiempo y las condiciones de la zona y luego por los cañonazos, con el simple sonido debería estar destruida. Ahí, en las faldas de la fuente se encontraban amontonados más cadáveres de ambos lados, y que la rodeaban en su totalidad. Además de los que se encontraban dentro de ella.

En ese preciso momento había tregua.

-bébalo-sonrió Yamazaki al hombre que estaba cubierto con una manta rota, que parecía más un conjunto de harapos del mismo color, todos cocidos, la manta había sido hecha una y otra vez pero había llegado el momento en que, ya no se podía hacer más por ella. Takashi le ofreció una taza que tenía té curativo, Eriol Hiraguizawa ardía en fiebre, mientras su pierna derecha estaba vendada con varios trapos de varios colores. Su rostro sudoroso hacía ver la agonía de estar cubierto y el calor del encerrado lugar, además de la pequeña hoguera que ahí había.

¡Jamás se esperaron semejante situación!

Eriol había estado luchando esa noche, desde que el sol desapareció hasta que volvió a salir, pero cuando por fin se retiraba, Melko le había salido por detrás, y entre el humo le había hecho una pequeña herida insignificativa en el hombro, así fue que Hiraguizawa se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de él. Oía sus movimientos, pero no le veía, además de su respirar algo agitado, había emprendido una carrera para alcanzarlo. Oyó el movimiento de la espada y de la tela de la gabardina que el general de Corben llevaba sobre sus hombros, se hizo para atrás pero cayó sobre su espalda y aquel hombre siguió en su intento de asesinato. Le había esquivado con gran dificultad en el suelo, pero en un momento Melko le engañó, haciéndole pensar que le atacaría por un lado, cuando en verdad fue por otro, a penas se dio cuenta trató de esquivarlo, pero el hombre le dio en la pierna, por un poco más y se la hubiera cortado. Había aullado del dolor, y en cuanto su voz se hizo presente para los que avanzaban en retroceso, se acercaron con velocidad, para intentar defender a su hombre e incluso llegar a matar al general enemigo, pero este se apresuró y desapareció entre los edificios dejando su tarea a un lado, y sin terminar.

Shaoran Li y Takashi Yamazaki, preocupados le habían cargado y llevado con el médico militar, el cual atendía lo más rápido que podía a los hombres que iban llegando, en ese momento solo cocía la piel de un soldado que recibió una ligera estocada. El médico se apresuró y revisó al general, dando las buenas noticias de que el golpe no había dado con nada fundamental, solo su carne, no había atravesado hueso ni había dañado severamente los nervios, pero si hubiera acertado... si hubiera dado el golpe con un poco más de fuerza... mientras le atendían, Eriol cerró con fuerza los ojos y una lágrima escapó por el dolor de los medicamentos que sobre la herida se colocaron, y a falta de vendas, habían tenido que utilizar pedazos de abrigos y camisas limpios para que terminara de curar... pero parecía ser que una infección había atrapado la zanja en su pierna y ahora tenía fiebres y delirios constantes, en los que llamaba a su esposa.

Shaoran estaba desesperado por la situación del general, se había hecho cargo de las tropas de Eriol y las suyas propias. En tanto Yue quedaba siempre con las que él mismo había llevado al campo de batalla. En ese momento estaban entre las rocas caídas, custodiando el lugar de descanso y curación de Eriol. Ambos con rifles, y el infernal calor no les ayudaba, no era muy raro, después de todo; estaban en Mayo..., pero el clima no les había dado tregua, por un lado Syaoran llevaba la mitad de los botones abiertos, con las mangas dobladas hasta un poco arriba de sus codos, sus manos sudaban como locas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y traían botas altas que no le ayudaban más que a desesperarse, sus pantalones llenos de polvo; sucios como la camisa, después de esos seis meses se acostumbró a no llevar el saco (excepto en invierno), sentía su frente húmeda y como cabellos mechones también húmedos que vagaban por su rostro se adherían a ella. Li tenía sueño y el calor lo tenía somnoliento, no había dormido dos días seguidos, y de esos dos días, esa era la primera tregua. Yue vigilaba con más perseverancia, en esos momentos, pues había podido descansar en un momento que no se necesitaron tanto sus servicios, y ahora ayudaba un poco a Li, aunque no significara que le comenzara a simpatizar.

El puesto que ahora el hombre ocupaba, debía ser suyo... tenía más tiempo en la milicia que él, y de la nada lo habían ascendido, pero en esos meses de pelea se había percatado de la valentía que lo acompañaba a cada batalla, y como sacrificaba sus pequeños tiempos de descanso para ayudar a un amigo caído, como lo era el general. Eso sí, siempre le admiraría eso.

Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados para luego colocarlos con desesperación a su costado, con sus ojos levemente cerrados, y de vez en cuando cabeceaba, si seguía así tendría un resfriado, ya esperaba con ansía regresar a su casa o que el invierno se apresurara, y si para entonces la guerrilla que se llevaba ahí no terminaba, las condiciones serían mucho mejores, y sería más fácil derrotarlos. Sus mejillas se veían un poco sonrosadas, era tan leve el efecto que con esfuerzo lo detectó y en su rostro como se arrastraban las gotas del sudor pero a pesar de eso y de las constantes asoleadas que se daban sus manos se veían más blancas al igual que su cara, cada día se veía más pálido... Yue comenzaba a pensar que era por la tristeza...

Y por cierta parte tenía razón, extrañaba con todo su ser a su esposa, y que las batallas no cesaran comenzaba a hacerse cansado, no se había dejado crecer barba ni bigote ¡no le agradaban! Y cuando tenía que asearse aprovechaba para quitarse el grueso vello que comenzaba a salir, del mismo color que su cabello, marrón.

-sería mejor que entrara-opinó Tsukishiro abrigando sus manos en los bolsillos del saco que llevaba puesto- no protegerá a nadie así, y terminarán por matarlo, sino es así, se morirá enfermo...

Li abrió despacio los ojos cansados, y solo asintió, no iba a discutirle, y que él dijera eso significaba que lo supliría. Agradecía suavemente, con una voz que apenas y se escuchaba y entró, donde pudo apreciar como Yamazaki quitaba y ponía telas húmedas, para bajar la fiebre, ese espacio estaba menos cálido e iluminado, por lo tanto era más fresco; Yamazaki había apagado la hoguera. Hiraguizawa tenía los ojos cerrados, y en una mesita improvisada estaba la taza ya vacía

-no se ve bien, señor- dijo Yamazaki pasándole un plato de comida, él no reprochó nada y de inmediato comenzó a engullirla con velocidad, luego le pasó una copa de vino rojo y eso terminó por adormilarlo, Takashi se apresuró y colocó una manta diferente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, el cual ya dormía, sentado a los pies del general. En el apuesto rostro de Li, se notaban las ojeras ¡estaba tan cansado y se notaba, en ese momento entró Yue que miró por un momento a Li- pensé que jamás se rendiría... le agradezco que le haya mandado para acá...

-sirve más vivo, que muerto, eso si lo puedo asegurar -dijo con frialdad mientras se servía vino y luego lo tomaba.- ¿que tal el general, hay mejora?

Takashi solo negó.- sigue igual... aunque la fiebre ha disminuido un poco, tenemos que evitar que disparen sus cañones hacia acá, podrían derribar este edificio sobre ellos... espero que mi general se cure pronto...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-éstas son las nuevas leyes-dijo de mal humor Touya mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, donde estaban reunidas personas amadas por él, Kaho comía con elegancia mientras Fujitaka hacía lo mismo, en cuanto su hijo llegó le saludó con su sonrisa imborrable pero ante sus noticias... fue lo primero que hizo.- no te equivocaste, padre... ¡Corben ha tomado la ciudad!

-teníamos la esperanza de que... los reportes fueran equivocados-habló con cierta seriedad, Kaho dejó de lado su cuchara y miró como su esposo se derrumbaba en la silla en la que estaba sentado- confiemos en que todo esto termine...

-es verdad, Touya-sonrió tratando de animarlo- ya has oído muchas veces a Yukito; esto terminará el día que menos lo pensemos...

-¡YA ME HE CANSADO DE ESCUCHARLES DECIR LO MISMO!-gritó poniéndose de pie, para gran sorpresa de Kaho y Fujitaka.- ¡ESE MALDITO DE MELKO TIENE TODO PLANEADO, EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LLEGARÁ A ESTA CIUDAD Y ENTONCES SI VEREMOS LO QUE SON LOS MALOS TIEMPOS!

-estos son los malos tiempos-intervino la señora Kinomoto tratando de calmarlo, pensaba que su esposo se pondría histérico de un momento a otro, saldría incluso a buscar hasta el fin del mundo al sujeto que había comenzado todo eso- tenemos que confiar en...

Pero Touya le interrumpió saliendo de esa estancia, pero fue seguido por Kaho que no dejaría hasta ahí la discusión. Tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar que le dejara hablando sola.

Con un portazo, Kinomoto se encerró por cinco minutos en su estudio golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pero su soledad terminó cuando de manera un poco más delicada, ella entró. Miraba con algo de tristeza al hombre que amaba, y como abatido por la situación se dejaba caer en su silla... de nuevo.

-mi amor... tenemos que...

Touya recordó lo que había estado diciendo y respondió, volviéndole a interrumpir

-¡EXPLÍCAME EN QUIEN QUIERES QUE CONFÍE Y LO HARÉ!-daba fuertes puñetazos a la pared más cercana, cuando de nuevo el enojo se apoderó de él y se levantó- ¡¿EN EL MOCOSO! ¡¿EN TU AMIGO HIRAGUIZAWA! ¡¡ELLOS YA HAN DE ESTAR MUERTOS Y ENTERRADOS!

-¡¡ENTONCES EXPLÍCAME POR QUE LOS DE CORBEN NO HAN LLEGADO!-Kaho

había explotado como nunca, colocándose al "tú por tú" con Touya; ambos demasiado molestos que incluso Fujitaka se interpuso entre ellos, cuando pudo llegar al estudio de su hijo; con la intención de cuidar un poco más de la seguridad de Kaho y más por su estado.- ¡¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS ESTAMOS AUN A SALVO!

-¡¡QUIERO VER A ESOS HÉROES TUYOS!-respondió dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar con rapidez hacia fuera del estudio de la mansión.

Kaho le miró incrédula, pero frunció el ceño, con intención de seguirle para poder terminar con él, dio cinco pasos más, con los puños cerrados que incluso le dolían, cuando intentó dar el sexto paso, se detuvo.

Fujitaka se acercó con prisa a Kaho, la cual cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y tocaba con rudeza su vientre abultado, un dolor le asaltaba por completo, nacido en su vientre y replegándose en ese lugar, hasta hacerle sentir incluso escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.- tranquila Kaho, sabes como es Touya... ¿estás bien?

-no... No lo creo...-respiraba alteradamente tratando de alcanzar un sofá que estaba colocado junto a otro, y entre esos dos una mesita de té que cayó al suelo por la fuerza con la que la que era Mizuki se aferró para poderse sentar.- es... ho... ho... –trataba de tomar aire pero parecía que se le escapaba en el intento, hasta un grito llenó los oídos de Fujitaka.- ¡¡HORRIBLEEE!-seguía respirando rápido, incluso más si era posible.- ¡AHH...! ¡A..A..AHH...! ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fujitaka sabiendo lo que significaba, le ayudó a colocarse mejor en el sofá- por favor Kaho-habló con dulzura acariciando sus cabellos, que comenzaron a humedecerse por un sudor frío y su respiración o intento de respiración, no mejoraba.- llamaré al doctor Motosuwa

Kitori Motosuwa, era el médico que había sido trasladado a la mansión de Kinomoto hijo, para atender a su esposa, y parecía ser que el momento que estaban esperando para que el hombre pusiera en marcha sus funciones había llegado. En un leve momento en el que dejó de doler, la esposa de Touya dijo- gra...cias... ¡¡AHHH...!

Fujitaka Kinomoto salió del estudio lo más rápido que pudo.

**OoOoOoOoO **

-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

Eso fue lo que escuchó y lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos color avellana, sentía que había dormido días, cuando solo habían sido horas, no le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar y se puso de pie rápidamente, ya no sentía tanto calor, debía ser la tarde ya entrada, y seguro el sol se estaba metiendo ya.

Se acomodó el uniforme y vio entrar Yue Tsukishiro que cargaba con pólvora el arma rápidamente- la tregua ha terminado.-explicó sin más pasándole el rifle y tomando otra arma, más pequeña para también cargarla con la misma habilidad y también se la pasó, en su cinto notaba como él ya portaba las suyas.- empiezan a reagruparse de nuevo-dijo secamente caminando en dirección a Eriol Hiraguizawa que aun dormía- Yamazaki y yo hemos pensado que, el enemigo no sabe donde está el general-Shaoran le miró con seriedad mientras acomodaba sus armas, la pistola al cinto y el rifle; por la cintilla que tenía lo podía cruzar por detrás de su espalda o colgado a su brazo. Había preferido lo segundo, también la espada, de la cual no se alejaba por nada. Li colocó de nuevo su saco y lo abotonó con rapidez y luego su gorra donde podía lucir su grado y por tanto su importancia.

-eso quiere decir, que tenemos que alejar la batalla de aquí...-comentó Shaoran levemente serio, pasando su vista un instante por el que aún descansaba, las mejillas del hombre ambarino se notaban un poco rosadas pues la fiebre no desaparecía por completo, todavía. Pero respiraba serenamente inspirando incluso tranquilidad en el ambiente.

-Li, tienes que pensar que puede ser una trampa-respondió Yue sin esperar, con la profundidad de sus ojos violáceos le miró- el General no se ha visto en varios días; y tal vez lo han notado, pero también puede ser que no... Como el siguiente al mando te toca a ti elegir que harán nuestros soldados...

Shaoran miró un momento a Eriol, su rostro parecía más relajado e incluso sudaba menos. Pronto se pondría bien.

-sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo totalmente solo-dijo molesto por el tono que estaba usando... tratando de culparlo antes de tiempo por una posible decisión, cualquiera que fuera.- más de la mitad de las tropas están bajo tus ordenes...

-pero aquí mandas tú, por ahora-dijo desafiándole con la mirada- ¿que haremos?

-¡elige tú!-esa mirada no lo ponía nervioso, lo hacía dudar de si mismo. Y que se sintiera el peor ser del mundo. Salió del refugio con rapidez para evitar que el hombre siguiera discutiendo por algo que no haría.

Yue Tsukishiro escogió distraer al enemigo, pero claro, dejando una leve guardia; apenas perceptible para cualquier persona, mientras Shaoran fuera del resguardo de las frescas rocas se abanicó el rostro y encontró a sus tropas formadas de nuevo, ocultando débilmente el lugar pero sin dar sospechas de lo que ahí había.

-espero que ya se encuentre mejor-sonrió Takashi acercándose a él, pero Shaoran miraba pensativo al frente, donde las tropas de Corben se concentraban; y como siempre mal alineadas.

-si, estoy bien. Gracias... ¿han hecho algún movimiento raro?-inquirió pareciendo distraído.

-no hasta el momento-respondió también mirando hacia donde el superior lo hacía. Se notaba la figura de Melko Kogako, a pesar de la lejanía. Montado en un caballo negro, con elegantes montaduras. Y con esa capa que le hacía parecer el héroe de algún cuento de hadas, lo que arruinaba la visión era quizás esa maléfica y ruin expresión, que tenía la facultad de inspirar respeto pero también temor. Shaoran Li no le había visto a los ojos nunca, con ese temor... acobardarse en el último momento.- se les ha acabado la pólvora-dijo después de un silencio; y como si eso fuera un alivio para el corazón de Li, este le miró entre sorprendido y agradecido por tal acontecimiento como si él hubiera sido el que robara el suministro de los de Corben- el capitán Tsukishiro piensa que, con eso de nuestro lado... la victoria está a minutos de nuestras manos...

-y tal vez tenga razón.-afirmó con una sonrisa que había inspirado confianza al joven soldado, si su oficial aseguraba que podía ser verdad, lo más probable era que así fuese. Shaoran se alejó para acercarse a Yue, quien salió momentos después del refugio de Hiraguizawa, Takashi acercó junto con otro muchacho; buenos caballos, el marrón que tanto amaba al Coronel Li y el blanco más querido por Tsukishiro. Con movimientos similares y una ejecución casi simultanea, subieron a los animales, uno cabalgó a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda. Shaoran Li con sus tropas y las de Eriol Hiraguizawa, en tanto Yue con las que había llegado.

Las tropas de Yue eran quizás las más afectadas; y Li no entendía por que. Cada vez que había una nueva cuantificación de los soldados, había por uno o dos menos, pero al fin y al cabo menos y calculaban que la de Corben era mayor por seis o siete hombres. Ahora entendía lo bien entrenadas que estaban sus tropas y las del general, y agradecía por segunda vez en el día, por eso.

Una imagen se atravesó por su mente y su alma cuando levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, buscando alguna pista de lluvia o algo que refrescara la noche que se avecinaba, el rostro de su esposa. De nuevo. Como tantas en esa travesía había sucedido, comenzaba a acostumbrarse y hacerse a la idea de que, tardaría mucho más en regresar a su lado... no quería romper sus promesas a la mujer que amaba y que le amaba... pero no lo conseguía... no lo podía lograr... ¡¿por que demonios no terminaba!

Frunció su ceño aun mirando al cielo, de pronto recordó que tenía algo de ella un leve recuerdo de su belleza, de su nombre...

Metió distraídamente una de sus manos a al bolsillo derecho que tenía el saco, a la altura del pecho y sacó con delicadeza esa pequeña flor seca pero conservada, misma que su esposa le había cedido ese día gris, tan parecido al día que vivía actualmente. Su vista en ese momento regresó a su mano después de admirar pensativo el cielo. Suspiró con algo de pesadumbre, siendo custodiado por los más cercanos a él. Colocó la plantita rosada en su antiguo lugar y revisó sus filas de nuevo- sé muy bien señores... están cansados. Yo también lo estoy, pero todavía hay una esperanza-su voz no era tan exigente y potente como otras veces, y todos los soldados comunes lo entendieron, pues se sentían igual. Y fue cuando le encontraron sentido a sus palabras. Todos estaban ya cansados, seis meses de lucha intensiva no era lo ideal.- tenemos que dar nuestro último esfuerzo, con esto no les digo que será esta, y específicamente ésta será nuestra última batalla, para muchos tal vez lo sea, si así lo prefieren me incluyo, pero los que seguirán adelante... esta no será la última; ese día pronto llegará: no sé cuando... ¡pero tenemos que resistir! ¡Solo lo suficiente para poder regresar a casa!

Tal vez para algunos fue un discurso conmovedor, para otros tantos quizás puras patrañas de un oficial que quería terminar pronto su trabajo "tratando de ser optimista" y tal vez por un lado tenían razón... lo que más deseaba era terminar pronto con todo aquello, no solo para poder ver de nuevo a toda su parentela; sino para intentar vivir de nuevo tranquilo. Al transcurso de la guerra no había sufrido "trauma" alguno como muchos otros que habían tenido que caer en eso; por cosas del destino.

Ahora con Eriol Hiraguizawa convaleciente, sus esperanzas se iban haciendo más pequeñas. La mayoría estaban desalentados por aquello.

-¡muy bien! ¡Ya es hora!-escuchó la lejana voz de Yue, que le hablaba a sus tropas, parecía que también había dado un discurso, aunque con lo poco que le conocía podía casi jurar que se trataba de una reprimenda. Shaoran se adelantó a sus tropas, listo para comandar en tanto los hombres de Corben les daban la cara sin orden alguno.

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar todos oyeron el sonido seco de un disparo, a su lado Shaoran pudo ver como uno de sus hombres caía del caballo, muerto. Miró al frente y otro sonido se escuchó, a su otro lado cayó su compañero; con velocidad se movió de ahí para evitar ser el siguiente. Con un movimiento indicó a Yue que le miraba, que diera la orden de fuego y así lo hizo. De un momento a otro todos se correspondían los balazos, Shaoran no perdió el tiempo y se unió disparando a más de un oficial sin localizar a Melko.

Li miró de nuevo a Yue que se encontraba más delante, el último volteó y solo asintió, con un movimiento a alguno de sus allegados, avisó el siguiente movimiento. Pronto las filas de Tsukishiro se movilizaron, marchando hacia delante y forzando al enemigo a retroceder y que saliera de la ciudadela. Las tropas de Li le siguieron reforzando a los de adelante. Lo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue como algunos se quedaban y Melko estaba cerca de ahí, bien escondido entre las murallas de piedra deshecha. Pronto no solo los que estaban fuera eran los de Corben, sino también los de Azzarello.

Kogako dio una señal y avanzaron en silencio montados en sus caballos, hasta el lugar donde estaba oculto Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Desmontó el general con velocidad, y entró encontrándose con el bulto que era en ese momento el cuerpo de su enemigo, que aun dormía, con el movimiento de dos de sus dedos llamó a dos sujetos, de complexión robusta, parecía que incluso sus caballos les quedaban pequeños. Con un rudo movimiento tumbaron a Eriol, el cual solo gimió mientras se despertaba, intentó sentarse pero cuando menos lo esperó se encontraba encogiéndose de dolor por los fuertes golpes que los pies de aquellos dos soldados proporcionaban en su estómago, pecho, espalda e incluso rostro. Hiraguizawa tenía la vista nublada, no solo por que no portara sus gafas sino por el dolor que le hundía. Pudo probar en sus labios el sabor de la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y su nariz, incluso pudo adivinar que tenía un ojo morado y no dudó que alguna otra parte de su cuerpo estuviera marcado ya. La escasa visibilidad que tenía, se perdió cuando cubrieron sus ojos con algún trapo viejo.

De pronto y como si se tratara de un costal de papa, le llevaban sobre el hombro de alguno de los dos hombres fornidos, y luego sintió el olor del caballo cerca de su nariz, y también sintió como su nívea piel rozaba con el pelaje del animal. Pudo percatarse del momento en el que el hombre subió de nuevo a su bestia y como aun en silencio comenzaban a avanzar, desde que había sido levantado escuchaba sonidos de una batalla, y no estaba seguro si era su imaginación o se estaba llevando acabo una.

Después del té que Yamazaki le había dado se había sentido un poco mejor, y sentía que su pierna estaba más recuperada después de aquellos terribles días en que sufría como un loco, tanto así que incluso deliraba. Pero ahora dudaba que su progreso con la herida le sirviera de algo.

-nos han visto.-escuchó la voz grave de alguien a quien no pudo identificar pero que sin duda no era Melko Kogako, sintió como el viento golpeaba con violencia su rostro maltratado y el sonido del galope del caballo le daba a entender la velocidad a la que iban, escuchó más disparos e incluso como alguna bala cortaba el viento a su lado, alguien trataba de derribar a sus secuestradores. Ya no solo olía el pelaje del animal sino también que el polvo se le mezclaba le hacía toser, por lo que se ganaba un nuevo puñetazo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo para hacerle guardar silencio.

-¿no pudiste procurar dejar una guardia?-inquirió sumamente molesto Shaoran regresando después de haber intentado dar alcance a aquellos hombres que llevaban el cuerpo de Eriol consigo.- ¡¡maldición, Yue...!-el puñetazo que recibió Tsukishiro no fue mal recibido, y es que el familiar de Yukito se sentía culpable, se había olvidado por completo de la guardia. Shaoran también se sentía aturdido por no pensar en la posibilidad de quedarse ahí pero no se sentía tan culpable como Yue

-lo encontraremos, eso te lo aseguro-dijo con seguridad el capitán cabalgando de regreso a la batalla, ningún otro soldado se había percatado si quiera de que su comandante principal había sido raptado...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaba por un camino de piedra. Eso veía al notar su sombra delante de ella. Llevaba un velo negro sobre su cabeza y las personas a su lado lloraban. Llegó a un lugar. Parecía un cementerio. Vio a su izquierda a Sakura portando un vestido negro y a su derecha, cerca de ella, estaba Ran, sujetándole la mano a ella y a Katsumi. Vio a su madre que le sonreía sutilmente desde el otro lado, parecía que dándole fuerzas, pero no evitando verse triste y su rostro embargado por las lagrimas.

Temió mirar adelante. No quería mirar adelante a la tumba. Y era porque lloraban a alguien. Alguien a quien extrañarían mucho.

Pero observó a ambos lados y notó que nadie podría sufrir como ella sufría. Miró sus manos y las notó rojas. Rojo vino mas intenso que jamás habría visto.

¡Era sangre!

-¿Pero... que...

No pudo hacer la pregunta. En ese instante el sacristán decía.- Ahora lloraremos en silencio por el alma de nuestro hermano... Eriol...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó ella despertando con un sudor intenso entremezclado con sus lagrimas. Notó la oscuridad que se filtraba por la ventana. Era de noche ya. Respiraba agitado y hasta hipaba. De seguro lloró en sus sueños. En poco segundos, su madre (quien tenía una habitación justo al lado de la suya), ingresó con la ropa de dormir, un sombrerito de dormir y un candil en la mano.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó su progenitora alarmada acercándose a ella y notando la palidez de su rostro y como su abultado cuerpo por lo poco que quedaba para que naciera su hijo, le miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- ¿hija, que te pasa?

Tomoyo negó con su cabeza, solo dignándose a abrazarle. Lloraba por fin abiertamente, ante la posibilidad que todo aquello terminase en desgracia. Su madre le consolaba acariciando sus cabellos mojados por el sudor de las pesadillas y comprensivamente, aguardó en silencio hasta que ella sintiera las fuerzas de hablar.

-Temo perderlo- murmuró la señora Hiraguizawa finalmente a su madre- Quiero ser fuerte... para todos... aparento tener esperanzas, pero los sueños me lo roban... y temo, temo que, lo haya perdido...

- Escúchame bien – dijo Sonomi con voz de mando.- No puedo decirte que no lo perderás porque esta guerra, cualquier guerra es cruel- levantando su mirada para que le observara.- Pero tienes que ser fuerte Tomoyo. No por ti... por tu bebé. Todos tienen esperanza en nuestra armada y mi yerno, no llegó a ese cargo de Coronel por su linda cara... lo hizo por méritos. Méritos que le ganaron ser lo que es. Pero piensa que, si él en algún momento, te dejara sola en este mundo, no quisiera que, algo te pasara a ti, o a su hijo... ¿has entendido? Él tal vez libre una batalla con armas, pero tu libras otra día con día y eso es, que el bebé de ambos esté sano y salvo. Como él quisiera...

Tomoyo asintió escuchando los sabios consejos de su madre. Era cierto. No tenía esperanzas tan legibles como las de Sakura. Esta siempre decía que "Todo saldría bien", pero ella lo llegó a dudar con el paso del tiempo y sin tener ninguna información del paradero de su esposo. Y aquellos sueños no le ayudaban en nada.

En los brazos de su madre, y sintiendo sus manos pasearse por sus cabellos, comenzó a quedarse dormida, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tranquila. Muy a pesar de las circunstancias que les rodeaban y esperando que, en efecto todo estuviera bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**tranquila Kaho...-Fujitaka limpiaba el sudor de la frente de su nuera, la cual apretaba por acto reflejo a su dolor las sábanas de fina seda con la que la habían cubierto en el sillón, en el estudio de su esposo, el cual ante su enojo había salido de la mansión. –Solo trata de respirar y todo terminará pronto...

Todo el piso estaba también cubierto por mantas, mientras el doctor Motosuwa atendía a la mujer, pidiéndole apoyo.

En tanto Kaho no podía creer que Touya no estuviera en esos momentos con ella, algo que quizás no estuviera dispuesta a perdonarle, pero por un lado le comprendía, parecía ser que él era el más afectado en esa mansión, por un lado la preocupación por su familia en su propia mansión, y la otra donde habitaba su hermana Sakura, junto con su prima y su tía. Tal vez Touya se sentía responsable por cualquier cosa que pudiese sucederle a algún miembro de ambas casas... su cabeza le contradecía en ese momento, en el que sentía el más infernal dolor.

Sentía calor en toda la habitación, la sofocaba, pero también sentía ese sudor frío que empapaba la ropa que llevaba puesta y sus cabellos castaños. Tenía sus ojos cerrados con impresionante fuerza que incluso le dolían, y eso le mareaba.

-por favor señora, un último esfuerzo-suplicó el médico mientras miraba como la que sería madre intentaba respirar por la nariz y la boca a la vez, pero por la velocidad con la que lo hacía y lo necesitaba, era imposible. Sacó el aire por su boca, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y juntaba todas sus fuerzas para arquear su espalda, el dolor ya era insoportable, lo único que quería era que su bebé saliera pronto sano y salvo para que dejara de doler.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Motosuwa negó con la cabeza y miró a la mujer, que ya estaba agotada, luego dirigió su mirada algo angustiada a Fujitaka el cual entendía todo... ese niño tenía que salir ya.

-aun no se ve ni su cabeza.-dijo el doctor refunfuñando- ya está dilatada, no lo entiendo.- Kaho había abierto los ojos los cuales le punzaban, una desesperación la invadió a ella.

-¡sáquelo!-suplicó moviéndose rudamente en el asiento, a pesar del dolor.- no sabe respirar...

-necesito que aumente su fuerza, señora-dijo con seriedad el hombre, poniéndose de nuevo en su lugar, en tanto Kaho se preparaba y con un nuevo grito hizo los movimientos de antes.-

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡NO...NOO... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-sentía como si algo se desprendiera de ella, y tal vez era verdad, el bebé estaba saliendo todo cubierto de sangre. Se escuchó un golpecito y pronto el llanto de un bebé.

-es varón, señora-Kaho estaba desecha sobre el sofá, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de sangre y ese era el mismo olor que invadía a la habitación, Motosuwa acercó al niño a los brazos de Kaho que solo atinó a sonreír aliviada de que su niño estuviera ahí y que ya no le doliera.

Acarició con delicadeza su cabeza sin ningún cabello, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas manchadas por la sangre, aun así Kaho le besó con ternura, mientras le oprimía con mayor fuerza pero con cuidado contra su pecho.

-por lo menos tu padre y yo ya habíamos elegido un nombre para ti...-dijo tomando una de las manitas de su hijo.- lamento mucho que hayas tenido que nacer en estas condiciones... y por un motivo tan tonto... lo siento mi amor...-besó de nuevo su cabecita- mi pequeño Akio...

Fujitaka sonrió orgulloso de ver a su nieto, Kaho le hizo una señal para que se acercara a conocerlo.- es increíble el parecido que tiene con Touya cuando a penas mi hijo nació.-musitó Kinomoto padre mirando al pequeño ser que no paraba de llorar, por tanto Kaho intentaba arrullarle con suaves movimientos.- es como si estuviera viendo a Nadeshiko con Touya en brazos... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...-Kaho solo sonrió.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Avancen en silencio...-la voz femenina era la que les comandaba mientras se escabullían por las sombras, en un último intento por recuperar lo que era suyo. Había probado ser la mejor, y con el derecho suficiente como para dirigirlos, y eso que era una mujer. Pero sus habilidades y haberle salvado la vida a más de un hombre de su escuadrón, le había ganado el derecho absoluto de dirigirles en los peligros que le acechaban en las sombras de la guerra-

Habían avisado a todas las concentraciones que al principio habían tenido como objetivo apoyar al ejército de Azzarello, pero ni así la ciudad había estado a salvo, y quizás esos actos solo trajeron más desgracias a los participantes que otros muchos prefirieron hacerse a un lado. Lo único que quedaba en la ciudad de tropas civiles, se concentraba cerca de las oficinas principales donde ahora mandaba el régimen de Corben.

Kodashi se quedó fuera, junto con la tropa que le correspondía, y entonces vieron como otros se acercaban al mismo lugar. Soichiro alarmada, y pensando que podían ser enemigos tomó el arma y apuntó a quien montaba en un caballo, alguien que visiblemente comandaba a esa tropilla; dejó que se acercara lo suficiente para ver su rostro y le dejó sin habla...

...Después de tanto tiempo...

No solo le sorprendió ver a Ran Azurite ahí, no... Eso no era lo que le sorprendía, sino que su rostro normalmente gentil... ahora era duro, se atrevió a compararlo con el de Shaoran Li cuando estaba molesto y le encontró gran semejanza.

Con el mismo desafío con el que le había mirado aquella noche, le miró en el presente. Ran también la identificó, esos rizos rubios y sus ojos negros. Soichiro con altanería se acercó hasta él seguida de unos cuantos que eran sus fieles servidores... y admiradores.

-Es muy raro verte de nuevo.-habló Kodashi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tenía un par de pistolas a la cintura y ya era muy normal verle siempre con su gabardina castaña, su cabello siempre bien peinado y su rostro de vez en cuando sudado.

-¿eres la encargada de esta tropa?-preguntó ignorando por completo el comentario anterior de su antigua prometida.- traigo las órdenes que se han mandado. Tendrás que entrar por el oeste.-Soichiro también identificó el tono de su voz, duro. Que demostraba su madurez.

-¿tu tropa por donde entrará?-inquirió Soichiro sin poder quitarle la vista, a pesar de esos meses sin saber nada de él... le seguía amando incluso con mayor fuerza, pues durante todo ese tiempo su único anhelo era verle otra vez, aunque fuese para recibir reclamos.

-junto con la tuya-respondió secamente y bajó del caballo, al cual amarró de una reja que cubría una ventana, Soichiro solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la que era la puerta trasera de ese edificio, silenciosamente la abrió y ella junto con sus hombres comenzaron a andar; seguidos por Ran y los suyos.

De un momento a otro se vieron interceptados por hombres de Corben, Soichiro hábilmente les había disparado en sus pechos, los que iban detrás de ella se apresuraron a ayudarle propinando fuertes golpes para desarmar a los que no estaban dispuestos a morir tan fácilmente.

De pronto muchas tropas de Corben llegaron, los habían descubierto en su intento por atacar al nuevo mandatario. Y es que con ese escándalo sería muy raro sino hubiera sucedido. Llegaron los espadachines hasta ellos... Soichiro no sabía manejar espada; quizás los más hábiles fueron aquellos hombres, pues se movían ágilmente y casi ninguno cayó ante los disparos que propinó Kodashi para evitar su avance, un hombre grande se acercó hasta ella dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que la derrumbó, pero fue lo suficientemente veloz como para levantarse aunque fuese solo para recibir el golpe que le rompió el labio. Pero no había nadie que le ayudara, todos estaban ocupados defendiendo su propia vida, si bien creyó que su vida terminaría en manos de ese gigante, se equivocó pues un disparo fue a dar en la espalda de ese sujeto, que automáticamente cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¿estás bien?-la voz de Ran llegó hasta sus tímpanos haciéndole sentir estúpida, se levantó con algo de dificultad y no pudo evitar caminar hacia él, con esa mirada de molestia y ese carácter tan de ella, que salía a flote.

-solo fue un descuido-dijo con sequedad pasando por un lado sin mirarle-no te necesitaba...

Ran gruñó sin voltear a ver a la chica, y a su espalda escuchó como comenzaba de nuevo a disparar; estando un poco consternado y rabioso por sus palabras le imitó ¿así que no valía la pena intentarlo de nuevo?

¿Y que más daba si a ella no le importaba?

Tal vez por que él no le comprendió en el momento en que debió hacerlo... le tomó la mayor parte de esos meses para afrontar la idea, y aceptarla, pero sobre todo, amarla de esa manera. Por que no lo podía negar, la seguía amando y aun más que antes. Pero todos esos sentimientos no evitaron que se hiciera una persona diferente... que ya no soñaba despierto y que comenzaba a desconfiar de la gente... pensó que podría ser la posibilidad de la soledad que constantemente le rodeaba; pero no era eso... solo estaba madurando... cuando tenía que reír lo hacía y de buena gana, cuando tenía que tomar su lugar como comandante era uno digno de respetar, pero esa nueva actitud... había crecido a él como si se tratara de alguna flor, y todo había sido gracias a Soichiro Kodashi.

Quizás la que le abrió los ojos al mundo...

Bien, no era exactamente como tenía planeado hacer las cosas pero se acercó a Soichiro estando ella de espaldas a él. La muchacha tiraba con destreza a sus enemigos, otros se encargaban de los espadachines mientras ella se encargaba de que no se acercaran los que apenas venían, Ran le tomó fuertemente por un brazo haciendo que casi cayera. Pero Ran siguió avanzando e hizo que ambos se alejaran de la batalla.

¡Si algo le pasaba a ella, jamás se lo perdonaría!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Touya ingresó a su casa, muy tarde. Era ya de por si, peligroso andar en la calle a deshoras y con todo lo ocurrido en Azzarello se arriesgó demasiado. Había pasado por la casa de Sakura haber como estaban todos (preguntándoles a los guardias empotrados en las puertas) y era que sentía rabia. ¿Cómo había permitido en primer lugar que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se casaran con militares? ¿Qué le había cruzado por la cabeza?

Nada, pensó al sentarse delante de la chimenea que aun estaba prendida y suspirar pesadamente. No debió de discutir con Kaho por esa tontería. No era culpa de su esposa que su prima y su hermana, estuvieran sin noticias de sus esposos y que posiblemente la ciudad, estaría en peores condiciones a la mañana siguiente o cualquier día de esos. Escuchó unos pasos secos aproximarse, de las escaleras y volteó para ver a su padre que se aproximaba a él, pero lo que llamó la atención del hombre un segundo después, fue el bulto envuelto en mantas que su progenitor cargaba entre sus brazos.

-Eso es...-poniéndose de pie aturdido de la sorpresa e impactado por la emoción.

-No teníamos como localizarte- declaró Fujitaka llevando al recién nacido Akio a los brazos de su padre quien tembloroso, temía dejarlo caer y Fujitaka tuvo que guiar sus manos para que lo aferrara con fuerza y ternura.- Tienes un varoncito... y Kaho...- dijo Fujitaka emocionado.- Se portó como una triunfadora Touya... a pesar que le estaba dando problemas...

-Un hijo...- murmuró él aun viendo su rostro pequeño y mejillas sonrosadas, adormecido en sus brazos. Ahí observando a su padre- ¿Y Kaho?

-Descansando.-declaró Fujitaka.- Ahora mismo una de las sirvientas le atiende y el doctor ha salido por algunos medicamentos. Antes ha revisado a ambos y dijo que todo está bien. Regresará lo más pronto posible para poder verificar una vez más la salud de tu hijo.

Touya se mordió el labio. ¡Que tonto había sido! Ya con su hijo en brazos, notó que ahora, tenía que ocuparse de uno más. Del más importante de todos junto a su esposa y su padre. Así como Kaho le había aceptado en matrimonio sin forzarla nadie, así aceptaron Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo. Shaoran Li y su hermana Sakura, tenía que comprender que las cosas, no mejorarían por sus explosiones de rabia ante la impotencia de no tener un mañana certero, de que su hermana fuera una viuda tan joven o que su prima, tuviera que criar un bebé sola si acaso la desgracia caía en sus cabezas.

Tendría al menos un poquito de fe, tanto como Sakura, Tomoyo y la misma Kaho demostraban.

¿Por que no? no parecía tan difícil...

Miró una vez más a la personita que estaba entre sus brazos y que parecía intentar despertar.

Tenía que intentarlo...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Abrió los ojos con pereza, estaba recostada en el lecho con solo una sábana cubriéndola, y estaba sola. Seguro que cuando pudo conciliar el sueño su madre salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar más cómoda.

Se levantó ya con energías y con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro pálido; no se arregló demasiado y se encaminó hacia el comedor donde en algunos minutos todos se reunirían. Bajó las escaleras cuidando sus pasos para no tropezar hasta que llegó a la planta baja, notó que había algo de alboroto pues sirvientes iba y venían; en tanto Sakura con otra sonrisa comandaba los movimientos.

-muy buenos días-saludó su prima al verla llegar.- veo que has amanecido de mejor humor.

-buenos días a ti también, Sakura-rió Tomoyo acariciando su abultado vientre por acto reflejo; miró con atención como algunos llevaban costales.-¿que es lo que sucede?

Sakura sonrió aun más e incluso parecía emocionada. – de la hacienda de Aoshi nos han mandado generosas provisiones y también la hacienda de mi hermano y la que cuida papá que está a mi nombre-su voz para Tomoyo fue más bien risueña, como si Sakura sintiera que todos sus problemas en mucho tiempo estaban completamente resueltos.- después irán a abastecer a la casa de Touya.

-me alegra mucho.-respondió, Sakura se alejó inspeccionando que llevaba uno de los costales, entonces la esposa de Eriol se dirigió a las cocinas donde encontró a Katsumi atareada como siempre.

-¡será mejor que guardemos eso en esta alacena!-también estaba sonriente mientras abría las puertas de dicho mueble de madera, que era mucho más grande que ella. Entraron muchos sacos llenos de alimentos ahí.- buenos días señora Tomoyo.

-solo dime Tomoyo. Después de todo, somos casi parientes ¿no?-insistió la señora Hiraguizawa observando la labor de todos esos hombres que le regalaron una reverencia para después retirarse para ayudar un poco más.- el día de hoy veo que todos estamos felices.

-¡por supuesto que lo estamos!-apoyó Katsumi mientras cerraba las pesadas puertas sin dificultad ya por la experiencia.- ¡nuestras provisiones se estaban acabando; además estamos ansiosos por que ya pronto nacerá su bebé!-miraba con ilusión la enorme barriga de Tomoyo la cual rió.- espero que algún día me permita cargarlo...

-¡no lo dudaría, Katsumi!-dijo jocosa mientras caminaba a su lado- como eres la prometida de su tío tienes todo el derecho, y además cuentas con mi estima.

Las mejillas de Katsumi ardieron leves minutos hasta que Aoshi campante, llegó al encuentro de ambas mujeres; besó a su novia en los labios, y a la esposa de su hermano en la mano.- me alegra que hayas amanecido bien, hermana.-Tomoyo volvió a reír; uno de esos días en que Aoshi intentaba animar a Tomoyo se le ocurrió llamarle hermana... y a ella no le desagradó. ¿después de todo lo eran, no?- ¡deberíamos organizar una gran cena y...!

Pero fue interrumpido por Katsumi.- ¡ni lo pienses Aoshi Hiraguizawa! – con voz sancionadora.- Con mucho esfuerzo las demás sirvientas y yo hemos podido limpiar todos los trastes que usamos ayer en la noche; además de asear la sala y el comedor ¡mientras, tú de inmediato te fuiste a dormir!

-¡tenía sueño! Tuve que ir en la tarde a muchos encargos y además a enterarme por Azurite de algunas cosas-reclamó con un puchero- además, ya era tarde... lo hubieran hecho hoy en la mañana... además, te aseguro que no me hubiera quedado dormido si hubieras subido después... no tan tarde... estaba esperándote y bueno, me quedé dormido.– dijo con cierta malicia.

La muchacha detectó la doble intención en su voz, y se puso roja de la vergüenza y tosió para controlarse (a pesar de la sonrisa de su prometido: ¡Le fascinaba salirle con aquellas cosas a su ingenua prometida!)

-¿y que llegara todo esto sorpresivamente como ha sucedido y con el desorden?-preguntó sorprendida una vez recuperó el habla; si había alguien que no soportaba el desorden esa era Katsumi Kirobe, tal vez por esa razón gustaba de su trabajo.- ¡olvídalo!

Siguieron discutiendo la mayor parte de la mañana pero todos entendían que a ambos les gustaba aquello de educar al otro acerca de los deberes, responsabilidades y costumbres (pareciendo mas bien que a Aoshi le gustaba aquello para mantener siempre cerca de su prometida, aunque fuera discutiendo nimiedades); hasta que Aoshi anunció que iría a ver a Touya Kinomoto, Sakura mandó con él saludos para su hermano, su padre y su hermana política.

Ya por la tarde, se dedicaban a tejer un poco entre Tomoyo, Sakura y Sonomi la cual les contaba anécdotas vividas con el padre de la esposa de Eriol. Aoshi no tardó nada mientras parecía saltar de un lado a otro de alegría; y no tardó en acercarse a Sakura.- ¡el hijo de tu hermano ha nacido!

-¡por favor, llévame con ellos!-suplicó Sakura poniéndose de pie y dejando todo aun lado, de pronto su corazón saltaba de alegría; no tardó en subir por una chalina y un gorro sencillo, Tomoyo también pidió que la llevaran pero por su estado, la dejaron cuidada por su madre.

En silencio Aoshi y Sakura se encaminaron; entre callejones que ya conocía Aoshi precisamente para una situación similar; en que no hubiera más remedio que salir. Pues Sakura no permitiría ir después. La mansión de Touya era enorme, heredada por el abuelo de ambos, padre de Nadeshiko; y estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad, suficiente para pensar que estaba abandonada, que no tenía nada de valor o que estaba encantada.

Hiraguizawa tocó la puerta tres veces de manera poco casual e incluso juguetona; fue entonces cuando un mayordomo que antes trabajaba en la casa de Fujitaka les reconoció- ¡adelante! Es un gusto verla de nuevo, señora Sakura.

La casa estaba cálida; contaba con varias chimeneas y aunque era peligroso por que cualquiera que pasara podía notar que alguien habitaba la casa, todas estaban encendidas. Sakura no reparó en anuncios ni nada por el estilo, subió las escaleras ya conociendo cual era el cuarto que compartía su hermano con Kaho, y la vio tendida ahí mientras le daba de comer a su bebé.

Sakura quedó impactada con la escena... conmovida y con un hilito de voz llamó a Kaho que no se había percatado (la habitación era enorme) de que ella estaba ahí- ho... hola...

La esposa de su hermano sonrió al verla ahí, petrificada. Era demasiado su asombro... ¡ver ahí tan claro el milagro de ser mamá!

-bienvenida Sakura-respondió Kaho no imaginando todas las cosas maravillosas y elogios a los cielos que proclamaba la cabeza de la esposa de Shaoran al ver a un criaturita tan pequeña e indefensa, pero tan hermosa y llena de vida Acércate a conocer a tu primer sobrinito...

Pero Sakura, estaba tan impactada. El solo ver aquella cosita, pequeña... tan diminuta.

Una nueva vida...

-¿ya has visto a Touya?-preguntó pero parecía que Sakura no le escuchaba; entonces Kaho comprendió e insistió ante la sorpresa de Sakura.- ¿por que no te acercas? Creo que a Akio le encantará conocer a su tía; cuando venga su tío Shaoran también se pondrá contento de conocerlo...

Sakura asintió y pudo sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama.- ¿Akio? ¿Se llama Akio?-preguntó con emoción contenida en su voz, el bebé dejó de comer y comenzó a jugar con el camisón de su madre. Kaho tan solo rió mientras asentía y Sakura contemplaba a su sobrino.

-¿no deseas cargar al hijo de tu hermano?-la pregunta llenó de júbilo a Sakura, la cual no tardó en decir que si; el bebé no lloró por el cambio de brazos; incluso parecía cómodo en los brazos su tía.

-¡es tan hermoso!-chilló abrazando más al bebé. Sentía una gran ternura al verlo; tenía muy poquito cabello y tenía unos muy bonitos ojos castaños idénticos a los de Kaho. Le miraba con atención como si alguna vez le hubiera visto, aunque no fuera posible ¡en cuanto regresara Shaoran le reclamaría un bebé como ese! Akio reclamó con bufidos el regreso a su madre y Sakura no tardó en complacerle satisfecha de que no hubiera llorado.- ¿y como has estado? ¿Te ha dolido el parto?

-como a cualquier mujer-sonrió la nueva madre arrullando con cariño al bebé.- ahora solo sufro de algunas incomodidades pero supongo que es para regularme emocionalmente de nuevo; sin este monstruo dentro... pero físicamente no he tenido ningún malestar.-Sakura sonrió por la respuesta de Kaho... de la cual su rostro mostraba plenitud; como si ahora su vida (y seguramente que la de su hermano también) ya estuviera completa.

-¿nació ayer o por la mañana?-preguntó su hermana política sin poderse quitar esa emoción de los labios.

-ayer por la noche... ¡es un milagro caído del cielo!-acarició una vez más a su hijo mientras lo arropaba un poco más, con temor de que pudiera enfermar o que se sintiera incómodo.- llegó en el momento justo...

-¿por que dices eso?-preguntó con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

a Kaho no le dio tiempo de responder; pues alguien más había entrado. La mirada que se lanzaron Touya y su esposa fue suficiente para que Sakura comprendiera que ya era hora de que bajara y dejara descansar a Kaho. Y estaba por demás que; esos dos tenían algo que hablar.

-pensé que jamás vendrías-musitó Kaho cuando Sakura salió con una sonrisa; dispuesta a tomar té en la sala de la mansión, la esposa de Kinomoto se encontraba seria mientras su bebé se agitaba un poco por la presencia de su padre. Touya se emocionó por eso... con algo de dificultad Kaho se levantó para llevarlo a su cuna que estaba adornada con suaves sedas de colores tenues y una almohadita para que la cabecita de Akio descansara. Touya se apresuró a auxiliar a su esposa; le tomó por la cintura dirigiendo sus pasos hasta que ambos llegaron al lecho de su primogénito, la madre del bebé le depositó con ternura, el niño de inmediato cerró sus ojitos.- se nota que será un niño que no causará problemas... con Sakura se ha portado muy bien...

-me alegro...-susurró Touya mirando con algo de culpabilidad al bebé- Kaho...-su esposa le miró con una sonrisa; sabía lo orgulloso que era él (esperaba que Akio no hubiera heredado eso) y que lo que le diría aunque no fuera tan difícil (por ser para ella) si sería un golpe leve a su orgullo.- yo... sabes que lo siento...

-lo sé-rió ella

-¡no te rías!-se quejó un poco sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado; Kaho intentó seguir su orden aunque le costaba trabajo; Touya se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- lamento mucho... todo lo que dije... por que... tal vez si tengas un poco de razón... –agachó la mirada una vez más pero Kaho levantó su rostro por el mentón- disculpame... creo que me estoy volviendo algo loco...

Kaho rió -¡ya lo creo!-y con eso besó sus labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentía el fuerte olor a tierra mojada bajo su nariz; combinado con el de la sangre fresca. Se sentía todo adolorido y no enfocaba bien; además la nueva oscuridad no le ayudaba en nada.

La mayor parte del día había estado sobre el caballo de su captor, sin poder conciliar el sueño gracias a ellos. Pues en cada oportunidad le propinaban un nuevo golpe. Cuando lo habían bajado de la bestia pudo mantenerse de pie; con su pierna sana, y la otra aunque estaba fortalecida le dolía un poco.

Tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado a aquel lugar que no conocía por su ceguera temporal gracias al trapo en sus ojos y cuando menos lo pensó estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado; una vez más...

Se preguntaba donde estaba Li o Yamasaki o Yue ¡cualquiera de los tres! Tal vez estaban luchando, toda una trampa se estaba llevando a acabo ¿pero para que? ¿No daba lo mismo si un comandante moría? Li ascendería a general y cuando faltara Li; lo haría Yue hasta se acabaran los soldados de altos y medios rangos; cuando solo quedaran comunes entonces se vendría un gran problema.

Pero no ahora...

Sus manos fueron atadas como si se tratara del peor criminal y sus ojos aun sin libertad para mirar; le incapacitaban aun más. Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba él. Y su herida le dolía mas y mas.

-¿con que general, no?-esa voz; tan grave pero tan chocante y vulgar a la vez no podía ser ni más ni menos que de Melko Kogako. Eriol no colocó ninguna mueca en su rostro, incluso parecía que quería ignorarlo.- la última vez que nos vimos eras un patético soldado... aunque eso no ha cambiado mucho...

-tiene muy mala memoria, señor-sonrió Eriol como si mirara al suelo, estaban en una celda oscura y demasiado húmeda... ¿donde demonios estaban?- era yo un coronel; esa vez que nos enfrentamos...

Un puñetazo obtuvo por primera respuesta. Que sacó nueva sangre de su boca- idiota ¡en ese enfrentamiento en que tú y tu amiguito osaron en burlarse de mí!-gritó dando un golpe a su estómago, con el que Hiraguizawa cayó de lado encogiéndose para aliviar un poco el dolor- y lo pagarás...

-¡debería estar agradecido!-se quejó Eriol con voz ronca, intentando incorporarse- esa vez, le salvé la vida...

-¡maldito estúpido, engreído. Aunque hubiera muerto regresaría por ti desde el mismo infierno para llevarte conmigo!-se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó nuevos golpes que incluso dejaron rojos los puños del hombre de Corben.- ¡eres un incrédulo, un inocente! ¡Confiar en mí fue el peor error de tu vida!- Eriol no podía ni hablar, le faltaba el aire y se sentía desfallecer. ¿Él, inocente? ¿Incrédulo? ¿Era malo confiar en las personas...? parecía que si... ¿no era más claro el ejemplo?

-por... ¿p...or que... no.oo... me ha... matado... aun...?-su voz entrecortada con esa denotación de tristeza hicieron que Kogako se calmara un momento pero luego su ira volvió como una ola destructora de todo sentimiento ¿tenía corazón? Era claro que no- si...-recargó su cuerpo contra una pared.- tan... ofendido está... ¿por que... no lo ha... h...he...echo...?- ¿por que seguir haciendo su vida tan imposible y la muerte tan dolorosa? Tal vez ese era su objetivo... ¿¡pero no veía cuanto sufría? ¡Ya sin una esperanza de volver a ver a Tomoyo...! ¡podía asegurar que no la volvería a ver después de eso! Ahora solo en su pensamiento quedaba la única esperanza de que los demás si regresaran a volver a ver lo que más querían. Lo que sentía no era tanto un dolor físico...

...era un dolor del alma...

¿Que podría ocurrir ahora para salvarlo? ¿Que un ángel bajara del cielo y lo rescatara? ¿Que pudiera desatarse e intentar huir cuando en todo ese rato había estado vigilado? ¿Usar un arma en su contra cuando no tenía una?

¿¡Que más podía hacer que no fuera pensar en su deceso y en lo mucho que extrañaría a los suyos?

En su hijo... ¿por que todo iba a terminar así? ¿Merecía morir? Él solo quería ayudar... ¿era necesario tanto sufrimiento para pagar tanta felicidad? ¿Era justo? ¿Estar desamparado en las manos de ese hombre sin aparente corazón, Y sufrir las agonías de una tortura improvisada y primitiva...? ¿Que más daba intentar salvar su vida si sabía que no lo lograría?

¿Que más daba cuando sentía que ya nada estaba a su favor? ¿Que más daba pensar en la felicidad si estaba fuera de su alcance? ¿Como poner la mente en blanco cuando tantas cosas malas sucedían a su alrededor? ¡Demonios! Lo habían mandado ahí por sus grandes habilidades y ahora era una persona incapaz de defenderse siquiera con palabras ¿estaba perdiendo su valía? ¿Su honor? ¿O era mera resignación?

-mañana por la mañana te mataré-su voz helada fulminó el corazón de Eriol, ahora si se sentaría a contar las horas y comenzaría a despedirse mentalmente de cada persona que ocupaba un lugarcito en su alma; por que él no era simple corazón...

Hiraguizawa escuchó como de la misma manera como se había acercado a él, se alejó; ya nadie regresó con la determinación de golpearlo...

-mi muerte...-no podía dejar de imaginar a Tomoyo totalmente vestida de negro... cada vez que veía la imagen en su cabeza sentía como si cayera lentamente en un pozo; dolorosamente. Su hermano no lo recordaría como un cobarde... y cuidaría de su hijo como uno propio.

¿Y así llegaba su travesía al final? Tantos planes, estrategias y sueños ¿para que todo terminara así?

De pronto Eriol cayó en un profundo sueño... ya mañana sería... ¿otro día? No solo eso; sería su último día...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡te quedarás a comandar a tus tropas!-gritó Shaoran después de una nueva protesta de Yue, que se encontraba sentado sin levantar la cabeza, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Impotente por la situación.- ya veremos que sucede después... sabemos que, Melko no tardará en matarlo... – gruñó .- Es demasiado orgulloso para haberlo matado con un disparo... no... Melko tratará de hacerlo públicamente para demostrar su poderío delante de sus hombres...

-¿que hará si logra encontrarlo?-inquirió Tsukishiro mientras Shaoran se cruzaba de brazos; y suspiraba para después pasarse una mano por su cabello revuelto, llevaban unas horas sin luchar y notaban tranquilidad en los hombres de Corben, lo que les aseguraba que Melko no estaba ahí.

-le regresaré sus tropas al general... después volveré a este lugar...-Yue levantó una ceja sin comprender.- aunque lograra asesinar a Melko, alguien más quedará al mando... será mejor que el general Hiraguizawa regrese a Ghibli para su recuperación.

-¿por que no regresa usted?

-eres demasiado estúpido-dijo con sequedad sentándose con pesadez en el lecho donde se había estado descansando Eriol- y tenemos que terminar definitivamente con las tropas de acá; podrían dirigirse a la ciudad y no creo que tengamos grandes concentraciones de soldados allá... quizás las del general sean más útiles en la ciudad...

-pensé que lo que más quería era regresar...-dijo ofendido por las palabras del hombre que estaba frente a él ¿pero como defenderse? Haber descuidado la protección del general había sido una total idiotez- no me salga ahora con que quiere hacerla de héroe...

-no quiero ser héroe... –dijo con honestidad pero si molesto por lo que salió de la boca de Yue-quiero terminar esto por mi propia seguridad e incluso la de usted; aunque haya cometido esa tontería...

-ya no son tantas tropas de Corben como al principio, tal vez las mías podrían solas.-insistió.

-¿quiere que me vaya de aquí?-inquirió levantando una ceja.

Yue se levantó rabiando para caminar con paso firme hacia la entrada de aquel lugar; y antes de salir pudo susurrar; con esa voz gélida que volvía a su garganta.- haga lo que quiera...

Shaoran miró la dirección por la que el hombre había desaparecido.- eso haré...

Habían salido de la ciudadela en gran silencio, esperando que nadie los detectara, las tropas de Yue lograron camuflar a sus compañeros. Los que se encaminaron a la travesía no tardaron en decir que no, no hubo ni uno solo que quisiera quedarse ¿que más daba? Como podía morir en la ciudadela al fuego de una nueva batalla, como también podría resultar en un enfrenamiento más allá. Yue les había despedido en silencio mirando a todas las tropas que se movían. La mayoría les había deseado suerte pero más que nada para que encontraran al general vivo.

Lo que todos querían, lo que todos esperaban...

Ahora la esperanza de tantos hombres caía en el coronel Li... como antes había caído en Eriol.

La cabalgata duró varias horas; y la noche además del frío no les ayudaba en mucho, pero no quería perder el tiempo, tal vez incluso en ese minuto ya fuera demasiado tarde para el general.

No quería pensar en eso... ¡él se estaba encaminando para salvarlo! ¡no podía suceder eso!

Fue fácil localizar sus huellas; pero lo que le sorprendía era que en medio de la nada había arbustos ¿un oasis? Pero las huellas seguían por ahí; fue cuando decidió entrar a la maleza.

-¿está seguro?-inquirió Yamazaki que portaba en una mano una pistola y en la otra las riendas de su caballo.- se ve espeso... no dudo que más de uno se desoriente y se pierda...

-confiemos en que no será así.-respondió Shaoran sin mirarlo, con la misma posición que él, mientras comenzaba a avanzar.- parecen ser pocos así que será fácil vencerles... miró sobre su hombro.- ¡vamos por el general!

OoOoOoOoO 

-¡¡AHHHH!-gritó llena de furia mientras era vigilada por los serios ojos de Ran.- ¿¡PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ?-Azurite se la había llevado a su casa, la cual estaba resguardada por hábiles hombres que él mismo había elegido. Soichiro se cruzó de brazos mientras inspeccionaba la habitación que sería por esos días exclusivamente de ella y que luego ocuparía otra persona. Estaba oscura por las cortinas pesadas de un intenso color azul; mientras que la cama tenía un sencillo edredón. Había algunos cuadros con paisajes bonitos y un pequeño tocador. La muchacha seguía dando vueltas por la habitación desesperada. ¡¿Cómo estarían sus hombres sin quien los comandara!

-Traeré algo para que cenes-dijo sin darle importancia a sus reclamos, pero la mano en su hombro que le volteó con violencia lo detuvo.- ¿que pasa?

Soichiro le miró con fijeza y rencor.- quiero que me lleves de regreso en este mismo instante...-su voz amenazadora hizo que Ran frunciera el ceño.

-olvídalo.

-¿crees que no soy lo suficientemente capaz? ¿Acaso porque soy mujer? ¡Ay de ti si respondes que si!-preguntó ofendida mirándolo con más rabia si era posible- ¿ya se te olvidó quien soy?

-sería imposible olvidarlo-respondió con sequedad, mientras miraba embobado los ojos negros de Kodashi.

-sabes que es peligroso.-el siseo que era su voz podía advertirle que en cualquier momento podría atacarlo, y no se salvaría.- ¡llévame de regreso!

-¡te he dicho que no!-dijo levantando la voz, mientras Kodashi impactada por el cambio enmudecía; pero aun así no dejó su altanería.

-¿por que demonios no?-preguntó con voz irritada- ¡dame una buena razón!- ya sus voces discutiendo traspasaban los muros de aquella habitación.- ¡Sino, regrésame con mi gente! ¡Me necesitan!

-¡no tengo por que explicarte algo!-dijo enojándose también.

-¡eres un maldito que quiere llevarse la gloria!

-¡puedes ofenderme las veces que quieras, aun así, no irás!

-eres un pesado arrogante y estúpido-dijo poniéndose de puntitas para gritar más fuerte- ¡¡¡DEJAME IR!- dijo a centímetros de su cara.

-¡¡QUE NO!

-¡¡QUE DEMONIOS, DEJAME EN PAZ!-la bofetada que recibió Azurite no fue del todo efectiva pues Ran ni se inmutó. Ella comenzó a golpear su pecho con sus puños tratando de lastimarlo, pero Ran trató de controlarla sujetándole.- ¡¡MALDITO INFELIZ, PAPANATAS! ¿¡¡NO TIENES LAS SUFICIENTES AGALLAS PARA PELEAR CONTRA UNA MUJER?-guardó silencio un momento-¿¡por que no me dejas ir?- apretó con fuerza los puños mientras baja la cabeza, con impotencia ¿por que había cambiado tanto? No era el mismo: el dulce, cariñoso, comprensivo y soñador muchacho del que estaba enamorada se había desvanecido en el viento. Las manos de Ran se colocaron en sus pequeños hombros, como los de toda mujer. Su frente quedó sobre la de Soichiro.

-porque no quiero perderte...-dijo en un susurro que apenas y ella escuchó. Soichiro levantó los ojos hacia él con estupefacción, pero no pudo agregar nada más por que los milímetros de diferencias entre sus labios, desaparecieron por completo; Ran la estaba besando... de nuevo...- a mi no me interesa si eres una asesina internacional, si eres la más ruda de la ciudad... tú eres mi Soichiro... y eso nadie lo puede cambiar... ni tú ni yo...-un nuevo beso selló los labios de Kodashi que aun no reaccionaba- por que yo te amo.. y es lo único que a mi me importa... ¡jamás, escúchame con atención!-Soichiro parpadeó mientras asentía torpemente.- ¡jamás dejaré que te apartes de mi lado; mucho menos que vayas a batallas sin sentido... yo no dejaré que mueras!- sin previo aviso Soichiro se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo otra vez.-¡No se que haría si te perdiera! ¿Acaso si puedes entender eso?

-no me iré...-sonrió abrazándolo de nuevo.- ya no...- No pudiendo evitar el dulcificar su voz pese a segundos atrás, tenía ganas de matarlo gracias a sus acciones.

OoOoOoO 

Campanas resonaban por toda la ciudad, anunciando un nuevo día en Ghibli. En la casa Li fue lo que despertó a muchos; como Katsumi y Aoshi, y algunos como Sakura y Tomoyo no pudieron ni abrir los ojos. Sonomi velaba el sueño de su hija en la habitación de esta, pues sudaba un poco, al parecer tenía fiebre. De la nada, se escucharon fuertes disparos que alertaron a la señora Daidouji, se asomó por la ventana y pudo admirar a revolucionarios y a hombres de Corben luchar una vez más...

-¿por que no se rinden?-preguntó con aflicción la mujer llevando una de sus manos a su frente, cansada de ver eso... eran pocos los días que tenían una alegría y pronto llegaría una inmensa ¿por que no los dejaban descansar?

-por que ellos tienen fe en que todo saldrá bien, mamá-respondió una voz detrás de ella; su hija estaba recostada entre almohadones suaves mientras miraba perdida por la ventana... Sonomi notó como tenía las mejillas húmedas... estaba llorando...

Otra vez...

**OoOoOoO**

**Todas las noches en mi sueño yo te veo, yo te siento **

**Es como yo sé que tú sigues **

**Lejos por la distancia y espacios entre nosotros **

**Tú has venido a mostrarme que sigues **

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Tomoyo, descansa un poco más - rogó la mujer acercándose a ella, mientras la muchacha bajaba la cabeza y limpiaba nuevas lágrimas...

-lo voy a perder madre...

De pronto Sonomi sintió una furia grande.- ¡estoy cansada de esas palabras, Tomoyo!-recriminó la señora mientras su hija lloraba con más potencia.

-lo siento aquí, madre-oprimió su camisón con fuerza en la ubicación exacta de su corazón.- él ya no lucha..., él se rindió... tal vez ya está...-sus lágrimas aumentaron y no tardó en abrazarse a si misma mientras su madre le contemplaba ¿que más podía hacer por ella? Parecía que regaños y palabras alentadoras ya no eran suficientes...

**OoOoOoO**

**Cerca, lejos, donde quiera que tú estés **

**Yo creo que el corazón sigue **

**Una vez, más, tú abres la puerta **

**Y tú estás aquí en mi corazón. **

**Y mi corazón irá sin parar **

**OoOoOoO**

Se sentía extraño. No sabía porque tenía aquella impresión a pesar de su inminente muerte, que el día traía sorpresas. Era aquel presentimiento, con el que amaneció.

Pensó en Tomoyo: ¡Solo su recuerdo le daba fuerzas desde su marcha de la Ciudad! ¿Cómo estaría ella en aquellos momentos?

Escuchó unos pasos provenir de la distancia y detenerse delante de la celda que lo contenía.- Es hora Hiraguizawa...- escuchó una voz fría y violenta – esperamos que te hayas confesado...- abriendo la celda y dirigiéndose a él.

Trató de no pensar en lo que le esperaba momentos después. Por algo se sentía en paz. Era como un vacío y una pesadez que fue alzada de sus hombros. –"Tomoyo..."- Pensó en lo avanzado que debía estar su embarazo y que, estaría y se vería mas hermosa que nunca. Entonces, recordó algo.

Antes de ser capturado, tuvo un sueño con su esposa. Estaba ella sentada en el salón de la casa de Li y charlaba animadamente con Sakura, Aoshi y Katsumi. Se volteaba a verle y se ponía de pie, corriendo a sus brazos.

Fue un hermoso sueño. Eran aquellos sueños con los que se alimentaba de las fuerzas necesarias para superar el día con día. El ver una nueva mañana.

Y pensar, que tal vez, no la volvería a ver.

Confiaba en su hermano: él la protegería y la ampararía siempre. Pero no era el hecho de que estuviera desamparada lo que le preocupaba.

Era el solo hecho de no verla mas.

Pero una voz en su cabeza, le dijo con alegría- "volverás a su lado... confía... la verás de nuevo".

Con aquello irguió su caminada hacia lo que se imaginaba le esperaba su muerte. Pero no moriría como cobarde.

Moriría como un hombre orgulloso de su labor. Y de quien era.

**OoOoOooO **

-yo entraré por el general, vigilen los movimientos de Melko...-dijo en voz baja mientras corría y trepaba con agilidad por el techo de aquellas ruinas que jamás había visto ni había oído hablar de ellas, pero las cuales parecían antiguas. El día estaba especialmente nublado; amenazando con comenzar a llover.

No tardó en adivinar los pasillos de la construcción por su estructura exterior; y se encaminó dispuesto a tener suerte. Cuando se preparó para saltar hacia el pequeño jardín pudo notar como aquellos gorilones casi arrastraban al general Eriol Hiraguizawa, que no se resistió, llevaba sus ojos vendados y la cabeza en alto. Con impotencia Shaoran retrocedió y con una señal Yamazaki entendió que debía hacer que las tropas entraran al lugar.

Colocaron a Eriol sentado (gracias a su herida en su pierna, no podía estar de pie). sobre un poco de paja, con sus manos atadas por detrás, liberaron sus ojos. Y aquellos sujetos prepararon sus armas, entonces Li entendió que tenía que sacarlo de ahí, pues se llevaría acabo un fusilamiento.

-¿Un último deseo?- interrogó uno de los de los soldados con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes amarillos. Eriol se quedó mirándole con profundo odio y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro del general. El soldado preguntó.- ¿De que se ríe? ¡Está a punto de morir!

El corazón de Eriol le gritaba aun.- "no. No morirás. Ten fe. Fe en tus hombres..."- Eriol quiso creer aquel presentimiento de que todo estaría bien. Pero su cabeza contradecía a su corazón. ¿como podía ser posible que no muriera? ¿Que todo saldría bien? Pero en momentos como esos lo alentaban más sus sentimientos que sus pensamientos razonables... ¿por que no seguir teniendo esperanza? ¿Por que no tener fe?

Mientras, Shaoran, Apretó la mandíbula dirigiendo con rapidez desde el techo a las tropas para que pudieran entrar, los otros dos sujetos apuntaron sin percatarse del testigo; que les apunto a ellos. Disparó a uno dándole en el hombro, la bala atravesó su brazo, aquel tipo lanzó un grito aterrador que le dio a su compañero la pauta para localizar a Shaoran, el ruido seco de los disparos acompañaron a la caída que tuvo Shaoran para no ser herido, ya pecho en tierra intentó apuntar pero le era imposible.

De pronto escuchó trompetas; y notó que no solo eran tropas de Azzarello sino también de Corben; que seguro venían a presenciar la muerte de Eriol intentando no ser percibidos por sus enemigos, aunque parecía no había funcionado su plan. Presenciar el fusilamiento; y dejar a los de Azzarello esperándolos, mientras ellos pasaban de largo a la ciudad capital.

Eriol sintió como palpitaba su corazón de nuevo; por lo menos con mayor fuerza. Escuchar esa multitud, los sonidos secos de las armas, y los pasos veloces lo hicieron sentir de nuevo vivo...

No tardó mucho cuando sin importarle al otro sujeto que su compañero estuviera herido, le volviera a apuntar a Eriol. Pero de vez en cuando regresaba su vista hacia donde Shaoran se ocultaba.

-¿que sucede aquí?-preguntó la voz de Kogako que salía distraídamente de la construcción. Uno de sus guardias había ido a avisarle que, Hiraguizawa sería fusilado y cuando escuchó los disparos, apresuró el paso.

-señor, hay un hombre de Azzarello oculto en el techo.-informó el hombre, mientras Eriol levantaba el rostro dispuesto a informarse más, en tanto Melko gruñía y tomaba su arma de su cintura; mandó disparos al tanteo pero no le dio.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**El amor puede tocar un tiempo y para la vida **

**Y nunca permitiré que se vaya, hasta que nosotros nos hayamos ido. **

**El amor era cuando yo te amé, un verdadero tiempo que yo sostengo, **

**En mi vida nosotros seguiremos siempre **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Dios mío!-gimió Tomoyo sin quitar su mano de su pecho.- ¡como te amo!- sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, lo volvía a sentir... él; tenía esperanza.

Una vez más.

Sonomi había salido de la habitación para llamar a Sakura. La esposa de Eriol miró al techo mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de alegría. ¿por que no lo había sentido así antes? ¿Por su bebé?

Por que Eriol la necesitaba más que nunca...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que tú estés **

**Yo creo que el corazón sigue **

**Una vez más, tú abres la puerta **

**Y tú estás aquí en mi corazón **

**Y mi corazón irá sin parar **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Las grandes masas de soldados siguieron luchando, ajenas a lo que sucedía dentro de la edificación. Mientras las tropas de Eriol y Shaoran comenzaban a ingresar al lugar por órdenes del superior Li.

Shaoran disparó varias veces a Melko pero al igual que él, tampoco lograba darle. De un momento a otro, más disparos se escucharon dando a los gorilones; muchos soldados se entretuvieron matando al sano, el herido en el hombro cayó de inmediato.

Del edificio salieron más, que antes habían esperado al general. Y que comenzaron a luchar contra los de Azzarello, pero no tardaron en dominar la batalla.

Yamazaki inmediatamente se acercó a Eriol para defenderle de aquel hombre que quedaba; Melko fue rodeado por una gran masa de personas, todas con el mismo objetivo.

Terminar con él. Por esos meses de sufrimiento, de cansancio, de dolor...

Fueron varios disparos los que su cuerpo recibió, pero que no lograron acabar con él, simples roces y uno que otro que dio a una pierna o un brazo. Ese hombre era resistente y capaz, a varios les dio con su arma a pesar del angosto espacio para poder siquiera moverse, entre el bullicio acabó con la vida de cuatro más.

La distancia del suelo al techo no era mucha, por lo que Shaoran se atrevió a lanzarse y caer de pie después de haberle disparado, por la inmovilidad al verse rodeado. Le abrieron paso hasta llegar al cuerpo del hombre que aun tenía vida y estaba de pie defendiéndose. Fue tanto el espacio que Melko vio la oportunidad de escapar, en su intento le fue cerrada su ruta por los cuerpos de otros más. Fue entonces cuando volvió su rostro a Shaoran y desenfundó su espada, al igual que su contrincante.

-¡vamos Li!-gritaron algunos, en tanto Shaoran permanecía impasible, como si no le preocupara el enfrentamiento, como si diera por ganada la batalla antes de comenzarla.

Melko se abalanzó contra Shaoran, este le esquivó pero pudo rasgar la ropa que llevaba sobre el pecho. El otro solo frunció el ceño mientras intentaba darle aunque fuese una vez, Shaoran dio en su espalda como lo había hecho en su pecho. En un movimiento brusco Kogako dio una vuelta que casi le costó la cabeza al coronel, este solo se tiró y cayó sentado en la tierra, el de Corben buscando más ventaja intentó golpearlo con la espada una vez más. Este rodó por el suelo pero fue lo suficientemente hábil como para hacer tropezar al otro. Una vez en el suelo Melko, Shaoran se puso de pie; rasgó su pierna ya herida por anteriores intentos.

Kogako sacó la pistola de donde la había guardado, Shaoran se quedó inmóvil ante la amenaza de no tener cargada su arma. Melko apuntó. El silencio y las miradas desafiantes fueron suficientes para ambos; no hubo necesidad de decirse lo mucho que se odiaban.

Melko tiró del gatillo, pero no hubo ninguna denotación. Lo volvió a intentar...

No había balas.

Entonces Li sonrió con ironía a su enemigo; y fue su turno para poner la espada en su lugar, cargar con calma la pistola y apuntar. Melko se puso trabajosamente de pie por sus piernas ligeramente doloridas, intentaba como al principio hacerse paso pero no lo consiguió. Ya sabía lo que le deparaba en manos de Shaoran.

El muchacho atrajo su atención con un silencio perceptible; la multitud de los soldados contrarios, contuvo el aliento y el silencio. Aquel silencio le reveló a Melko que el final era, inevitable. Haría las paces con Dios. Cuando el hombre volteó fue que Shaoran habló:

-por Sakura-disparando en su pecho tres veces. El cuerpo del hombre cayó pesada e instantáneamente. La cabeza del hombre se rindió en darle vueltas a cualquier asunto y cuando menos lo esperó su alma, se separaba de su cuerpo. Li se acercó hasta Eriol que era ayudado por Yamazaki para ponerse de pie. Pero por alguna razón Eriol se había negado, negado en ver el cuerpo inerte de Melko, tal vez por su falta de visión o por su pierna herida. Los soldados de Azzarello estallaron en gritos de victoria hacía sus comandantes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tú estás aquí, no hay nada que yo tema **

**Y yo sé que mi corazón seguirá **

**Nosotros nos quedaremos de esta manera para siempre **

**Tú estás seguro en mi corazón **

**Y mi corazón irá sin parar**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Tomoyo!-llamó Sakura sentándose a su lado en la cama; mientras la mujer le abrazaba eufórica.

-¡Eriol está vivo, Sakura!-gimió la mujer sin soltarle a lágrima suelta, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡lo sé, estoy completamente segura!

Sakura se quedó en silencio poniendo su cabeza sobre la de su amiga, y cerraba los ojos.- "_me encantaría estar tan segura como ella... Tomoyo es una persona genial, y por lo que veo tiene una gran conexión con el coronel..."_-Sakura besó sus mejillas mientras sonreía como su prima.- me alegra... que tu esposo esté vivo...

Volvió a recostar a Tomoyo, para que descansara, su respiración volvía a ser normal y en su rostro se notaba la tranquilidad que se había ausentado de la mujer, hacía mucho tiempo atrás ya.

Sonomi admiraba a su hija desde el umbral de la puerta; mientras Sakura se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando ambas estuvieron en el pasillo Sonomi se atrevió a suspirar.- siento... que cada día mi hija está... peor...-sus lágrimas se dispararon por sus mejillas, Sakura solo le abrazó a manera de consuelo-

-ella tiene fe, tía-sonrió la muchacha- la mayor fe que halla en esta casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Katsumi en aquellos momentos, observaba por la ventana del salón y Aoshi quien segundos antes sintió aquella misma sensación de júbilo que Tomoyo pudo sentir (pero de manera fraternal), abrazó a su prometida por la espalda y se notaba aliviado. Katsumi sintió aquello sin voltearse y colocó sus manos sobre las de Aoshi diciendo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que había que pasar y de lo que estaba inseguro en estos últimos días.- Katsumi se volteó a ver su rostro: tenía una sonrisa diferente a los días anteriores y se notaba en efecto mas tranquilo. Besó sus labios y declaró. –Mi hermano, Eriol, está vivo...- ella le miraba algo aturdida.- Lo siento aquí.- señalando su propio pecho.- En mi corazón...- no evitando emocionarse.- Hace un tiempo, que tenía la impresión que lo perdería... pero ahora, - suspiró sonriendo.- ¡está Vivo Katsumi!- no evitando abrazarle.- ¡está vivo!

-Es que no lo dudaba nunca. El Señor Li y el señor Eriol, volverán a nosotros... tiene que ser así Aoshi.

El hombre asintió mientras aun tenía en sus brazos a su prometida. Por un largo rato, solo se conformaron con abrazarse.

-Ya esto, terminará... terminará muy pronto.

-confío en que así será-cerró sus ojos mientras su cabeza quedaba recargada en el fuerte y confiable pecho de él- que Dios escuche tus plegarias...

-no puedo esperar para ver a mi hermano de nuevo...-la voz soñadora de su novio la hizo suspirar; mientras se preguntaba que tan certeros podían ser los instintos del muchacho. Estaba segura de que Aoshi amaba y admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor- a lo mejor está aquí para cuando el bebé nazca...

Katsumi no dijo ya nada, queriendo sentir la misma alegría y aunque sabía que ella no podía sentir como él al coronel o al capitán, tendría que contagiarse con toda la felicidad que emanaba del muchacho, sin tener otra opción.

OoOoOoOoO 

-¡VIVA AZZARELLO!-gritaba Yamazaki mientras cabalgaba de un lugar a otro siendo acompañado por otros más que celebraban la victoria.

En unos cuantos minutos; habían dominado por completo a las tropas de Corben, que se descontrolaron totalmente al enterarse de la muerte de Melko, desubicados fue más sencillo controlarlos, unos murieron por no querer rendirse, y los que lo hicieron quedaron como prisioneros de guerra. Sin oportunidad de recuperar su libertad.

Shaoran se acercó hasta Eriol que seguía sentado entre la paja, había sido protegido todo ese rato por el mismo Shaoran, el coronel le regresó sus gafas al superior.- creo que le pertenecen...

Hiraguizawa no tardó en tomarlas, Shaoran le ofreció una mano para que se levantara.- te lo agradezco mucho, Shaoran-dijo ofreciéndole una mano para estrecharla, el coronel la aceptó pero cuando menos lo pensó, estaba compartiendo un abrazo amigable con el otro hombre, Eriol dio unas palmadas fuertes en su espalda, como si fuera un padre abrazando a su hijo que había logrado algo importante. El general miró a su alrededor y luego miró el cielo, notando el atardecer.- mañana por la mañana comenzaremos nuestra marcha a Ghibli-anunció en voz alta para que todos los que estuvieran cerca escucharan. Los vítores se lanzaron de nuevo pero ahora con el nombre de Eriol.- ¡les agradezco su ayuda y saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea! ¡Tengo una deuda con todos ustedes!-Shaoran solo sonrió un momento, para luego notar como Yue se acercaba mientras Eriol seguía hablando.- ¡deberíamos emprender el camino ahora mismo!- más gritos en su honor se escucharon. Yue llegó hasta el general y le regaló una reverencia.

-señor... vengo a disculparme... por...-pero Hiraguizawa solo estaba sonriente, feliz por que, no estaba muerto.

-cualquier cosa que hayas hecho Yue, no hay resentimiento-dijo alegremente mientras le hacía un gesto a Shaoran para que le ayudara.- lo mejor será que regreses a tu hogar como lo haremos nosotros- su mirada profunda y hasta sabia hizo sonreír de Yue, aunque solo fueron unos escasos segundos.- tus tropas también lo merecen...

-entonces supongo que hasta aquí quedamos-dijo con cierto toque de ironía, Shaoran.-

-también me alegro de dejarte de ver-respondió Yue, mirándole con fastidio.

-¡se ve que son buenos amigos!-rió Eriol con una gota sobre la cabeza.- Tengo suerte que hayan confraternizado tan bien durante mi ausencia.- Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco, en tanto Yue no agregó nada más que un gruñido débil.

-¿doy alguna orden, señor?-Yamazaki se había acercado hasta Shaoran, el hombre solo vio asentir a Eriol, entonces Li respondió a su soldado

-si, que se separen... nos vamos a Ghibli

-muy buena decisión.-dijo Yamazaki mientras se alejaba a dar las nuevas indicaciones.-

-entonces tal vez, tengamos el gusto de vernos en otra ocasión, muy diferente a esta.-le decía Eriol a Yue, mientras este permanecía serio.

-veremos.-dijo con simpleza para luego alejarse y dirigir a sus tropas en el camino de regreso a casa.

-¿y bien Li?-dijo con suspicacia, al parecer aquel atentado en su contra no lo había afectado en nada. Ni su sentido del humor ni su alegría habitual.- ¿estamos ansiosos por volver a casa?

Shaoran solo se sonrojó, mientras Yamazaki le acercaba su caballo, que de inmediato se quedó quieto al reconocerlo para que subiera.- es lo que tanto deseaba-dijo sin mentir- y lo que sigo deseando.

Eriol miró con una sonrisa de nuevo hacia las nubes.- si nos apresuramos y no nos detenemos a descansar, llegaremos mañana por la noche...

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¿has notado algo extraño en mi hermana?-preguntó Aoshi a Katsumi mientras tomaban un poco de té, Tomoyo había pasado por ahí cantando y de paso les había tomado una galletita de su plato y luego se había retirado de la misma manera

-se nota, feliz-sonrió Katsumi mientras Sakura que seguía a su prima (o eso intentaba) se detenía a hablarles. Se preguntaba como era posible que una mujer en su estado pudiera caminar, brincar y bailar al mismo y en tan poco tiempo

-¿han visto a Tomoyo?-la pareja señaló hacia la dirección por la que había salido la esposa de Eriol.- muchas gracias.

Por la nuca de Katsumi resbaló una gotita, mientras Aoshi bebía de su taza con naturalidad

-debes estar tranquila por ellas.-rió mirando por encima de la taza- es una buena señal...

-tal vez tengas razón...

**OoOoOoOoO**

-pensé que jamás vendríamos-dijo Soichiro mientras avanzaba en su caballo, en tanto Ran y el suyo iban a su lado. Esa noche darían un nuevo golpe...

El definitivo...

-yo pensé que finalmente dejarías de insistir.-suspiró Ran mientras admiraba a la muchacha que miraba al frente mientras sonreía, plenamente. Ahora Kodashi se sentí finalmente completa, realizada, amada... saber que Ran la quería, tal cual significaba más que cualquier tesoro que le hubieran ofrecido; por que ella también lo amaba.- O que al menos no llegarías a convencerme...- murmuró por lo bajo.

-los dos estamos en esto-respondió la muchacha sin prestar mucha atención a los reclamos de su novio.- yo no iba a dejar que estuvieras aquí solo, sin mi auxilio...

-lo dices como si pensaras que soy malo para esto.-dijo frunciendo el ceño, con mal humor y fingiendo estar ofendido.

-claro que no pienso eso... pero, nunca está de más-levantó su rostro graciosamente y con orgullo.- además, tenía que reportarme... ¡los chicos se preocuparían demasiado! No puedo hacerles eso...

-como quieras.-dijo encogiéndose en hombros ¿por que contra ella no podía luchar? Ni siquiera con palabras. Aunque le rogó todo el día, esta finalmente le acompañó.

Ahora la noche los cobijaba en su camino; las tropas deberían estar formadas en algún lugar conocido por ellos, y tal como lo predijo Soichiro estaban entre callejuelas angostas, donde era imposible detectarlos, no eran tan pocos, pero estaban distribuidos de tal manera que no era posible sospechar algo.

-no sufras, todo va a estar bien-dijo con confianza; Ran solo asintió no tan seguro. Esa era su última oportunidad, las últimas fuerzas de combate...- ¡hola muchachos!-dijo con un gesto animado que nadie reconoció en ella.- ¿estamos listos?-hubo murmullos afirmativos por todos lados, la muchacha solo hizo una ademán para que bajaran la voz.- muy bien, entonces ¡vamos!

Con sigilo extremo se dispersaron por la ciudad, para no levantar sospechas nuevas entre los soldados que vigilaban las calles, que al verlos como ciudadanos comunes y corrientes los ignoraban completamente, por lo menos ya no atacaban a la primera persona que veían.

Por diferentes caminos llegaron hasta donde se concentraba el nuevo régimen. Ran y Soichiro que iban juntos, pasando ante los ojos de los de Corben como una pareja que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, caminaron para poder llegar por detrás de la construcción.

La puerta por la que entraron no emitió sonido alguno al abrirse o al cerrarse, los suaves pasos de la joven le permitieron ir con más libertad, que el muchacho, que incluso iba de puntitas para que la madera del piso no rechinara tanto. Lo que les extrañaba era que no había vigilancia, tal vez daban a los rebeldes de Azzarello como perdidos y acabados.

Escucharon como alguien iba detrás de ellos, Ran se dio la vuelta con su espada para cerciorarse de quien era, reconoció aun rebelde y permitió que continuara a su lado, minutos después escucharon como llegaban más. La casa del gobierno era grande y espaciosa, llegaron pronto a los pasillos principales, y ahí fue cuando escucharon música, no característica del país.

Soichiro se atrevió a mirar a escondidas, sin que nadie se percatara y la escena la perturbó ¿cómo querían que Corben progresara con semejantes gobernantes?

Mujeres extrañas bailaban seductoramente a hombres barrigones, mientras la música sonaba, en tanto los guardias que se suponían debían estar vigilando los pasillos por donde ellos habían entrado, miraban todo ansioso, esperando a que sus jefes se quedaran dormidos y aprovechar la visita de las damas.

-les daré su merecido.-susurró preparando su arma, y apuntando al primero que estaba cerca de ella

-no cometas una locura-dijo bajando con una mano el arma de ella.- todavía no somos suficientes.

Soichiro asintió no del todo convencida, esperaron unos minutos más, hasta que reconocieron a todos sus aliados, que les confirmaron que esas personas eran las únicas que había en el edificio. Los otros eran de Azzarello encargados del aseo, y que les habían dejado entrar por ventanas y puertas que daban en habitaciones no utilizadas. De nueva cuenta apuntó, ahora Ran no la detuvo, todos los suyos se apresuraron a imitar sus movimientos. Un disparo hizo que los músicos callaran y las bailarinas quedaran sin aliento en tanto los soldados, intentaban reaccionar y despertar de sus fantasías para poder pelear, los rebeldes uno tras otro dispararon, dándole de inmediato a los mandatarios que ni siquiera se movieron para resguardarse, y todo por la sorpresa. Del exterior del edificio entraron más soldados.

Soichiro siendo tan valiente como lo era atinó al pecho de más de cinco, a otros solo los rozó. Se lanzó contra ellos para dar puñetazos en sus rostros, y uno que otro disparo se le escapaba. Ran hacía algo parecido, pero no solo acompañado de golpes y pistola, sino de la espada con la que era aun más hábil.

Nadie del exterior supuso lo que sucedía, y parecía una noche más en las manos de los de Corben. Pero en cuanto el sol salió y la batalla terminó, vítores se lanzaron, soldados que deambulaban por ahí se acercaron molestos por el escándalo. Pero con unos cuantos disparos abandonaron el mundo y pasaron al siguiente.

-¡te amo!-sonrió Soichiro lanzándose a sus brazos, mientras festejaban junto con los demás.

-y yo a ti...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-díganle a mi hermana que he venido a visitarla.-la voz de Touya Kinomoto invadió los oídos del superior al mando de la tropa mandada por el general. No tardó mucho cuando Sakura ya lo seguía con una sonrisa.

-¡Touya!-el hombre no tardó en abrazarle, y Sakura pensó que le habían cambiado de hermano... entonces se lo agradeció mentalmente a Kaho y a us bebé, el bebé de ambos.- ¿a que debo tu visita?

Con una reverencia el soldado se retiró para dejarles privacidad.- vengo a informarte-Sakura levantó una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería Touya.- esta mañana los rebeldes han tomado la ciudad... somos de nuevo y oficialmente Azzarello...

-¡eso es increíble!-dijo fascinada, pero de pronto emocionada...

Eso significaba que...

¡Shaoran estaría de regreso! No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría, pero él ya regresaría...

-vengo por Tomoyo, Hiraguizawa y la tía Sonomi.-la información le cayó como balde de agua fría... Touya descifró su mirada de inmediato.- Sakura, ellos tienen que regresar a su casa; cada quien tiene su vida y su espacio... y es hora de que lo tuyo quede despejado... ya no hay ningún peligro, por lo menos no ahora-ambos guardaron silencio y Kinomoto siguió.- esperemos que si algo sucede sea para cuando tu esposo ya esté aquí.

-¡buenas tardes, Kinomoto!-sonrió Aoshi que pasaba por ahí- es raro verte por esta casa...

-será mejor que empaques... –Aoshi levantó una ceja sin comprender- esta guerra se acabó...

Los ojos de Hiraguizawa brillaron, y sin decir nada subió a dar las buenas noticias...

-también, será mejor que esos soldados se vayan de una buena vez-dijo caminando hacia el salón donde acostumbraban tomar té por las tardes, Tomoyo, Katsumi, Sonomi y ella.- agradecería más que solo te quedaras con el mayordomo de tu esposo... pero como tienes más criados que viven aquí...

-¡señora Sakura!-la voz de Katsumi interrumpió la conversación, bajaba las escaleras con prisa, pero habilidad.- lo que me ha dicho Aoshi...-tomaba aire a grandes bocados.- ¿es verdad?

-si-sonrió Sakura.- es lo que estábamos esperando... supongo que partirás con el joven Aoshi-la sonrisa de Sakura se quebró al sentir como su ama de llaves le abrazaba.

-¡no quiero dejarla, mi señora!-la risa suave de Sakura le hizo mirarla.

-tienes que ir con tu prometido... está bien, no sucederá nada malo...-su cariñosa voz hizo dudar a Kirobe de sus verdaderos deseos.- o puedes ir, y luego regresar... siempre serás bienvenida, Katsumi...

-¡muchas gracias señora!-de nuevo la abrazó,- Volveré diario de ser necesario y hasta el anochecer no me separaré de usted hasta que el Señor Li vuelva.- y subió a la habitación que compartía con el hermano de Eriol, para informarle que se quedaría en casa de los Li. Pero que ese día partiría con él.

-solo tengo una objeción, hermano-dijo la esposa de Shaoran mientras Wei llegaba con una bandeja de té para ofrecerles.- el estado de Tomoyo... no creo que sea el más conveniente...

-lo mejor será que espere a su esposo en su casa...-dijo sin darle importancia.- así como ella tendrá asuntos que atender con el coronel, tú los tendrás con ese mocoso... ¿o no?

Sakura solo se sonrojó, pero asintió. Pasó al menos una hora, cuando Aoshi ayudaba a bajar a Tomoyo al igual que Katsumi y Sonomi llevaba una maletita.

-muchas gracias por todo...-sonrió Tomoyo mientras Sakura le abrazaba con cariño.- no sé que hubiera hecho todo este tiempo sin ti...

-no tienes nada que agradecer...-sonrió su prima- iré pronto a visitarte...

-te esperaré-Aoshi también agradeció sus atenciones; en tanto Katsumi prometió regresar hasta que el coronel estuviera de vuelta en su casa, para ayudar a Tomoyo con todo lo necesario, y sin poder negarlo, para estar cerca de Aoshi. Su tía besó sus mejillas y salió para ir también a casa de su hija.

Cuando menos lo esperó, su casa estaba vacía... completamente. Su hermano se despidió prometiendo llevar pronto a Fujitaka. Los soldados sacados por orden de Touya y los sirvientes habían pedido permiso para ir festejar como los demás.

¿Con que derecho se los negaba? Después de todos esos meses de desesperación e incluso claustrofobia.

-y volvemos al comienzo.-sonrió Sakura mientras miraba por una de las ventanas que había en la sala; podía apreciar a las personas festejando la victoria repentina.

-¿se le ofrece algo más, señora?-la voz de Wei le hizo recordar que aun alguien estaba con ella

-no se preocupe...-su sonrisa hizo que aquel hombre se tranquilizara- iré a descansar a mi habitación, tal vez debería hacer lo mismo, ahora que hay calma...-Wei tan solo asintió y de un momento a otro esa sala estaba vacía.

En tanto ella subió las escaleras

**Nee, aishitara ****  
****dare mo ga konna kodoku ****  
****ni naru no? ****  
**

Dime, ¿cómo al amar  
se puede llegar a sentir  
semejante soledad?

Cubrió su frente con delicadeza, tratando de pensar y calcular el tiempo que su esposo tardaría en llegar... por que regresaría. Él se lo había prometido, pero ahora entendía que no necesitaba que le hiciera promesas con un regreso próximo, por que él la amaba y haría lo que fuese por estar a su lado, tanto como ella misma lo haría por él. Eso ahora lo alcanzaba a comprender y cuando se dio cuenta incluso le pareció una bobería suya.

No escuchó cuando Wei se retiró a descansar; ni los jinetes que entraban a la ciudad con total libertad, dispuestos a ver a su familia. Se sentó cansada en el mullido colchón de su habitación, y se pudo acurrucar en un pedazo de la cama. Abrazando con fuerza alguna almohada que tenía cerca.

**Nee, kurayami yori mo ****  
****fukai kurushimi ****  
****dakishimeteru no? ****  
**

Dime, ¿cómo se puede abrazar  
un sufrimiento más profundo  
que la oscuridad?

-te extraño...-susurró ya sin aguantar. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lloraba así? Intentando sostener la fortaleza de Tomoyo se había nutrido la suya, por lo menos hasta ahora... ¿por que tenía que declinarse? ¿Por que no se sentía segura de sus sentimientos? Confiaba en él... ¿por que su mente no quería confiar si su corazón si lo hacía?-¿Cuánto tardarás en volver a casa mi Querido Shaoran?

Tal vez por que lo necesitaba para vivir, por que sin él moriría. El temor de verse sola y sin su amor protector le perforaba el alma. Su mayor temor, quedarse sola... sin él y su amor.

Lo necesitaba a su lado, para respirar, para sentirse completa.

No quería, no necesitaba vivir en esa casa sin él, y menos con su recuerdo impregnado en el lugar. ¿Cómo enfrentar un pasado tan anhelado queriendo convertirlo en presente? ¿En futuro?

**Nani mo ka mo ga futari ****  
****kagayaku tame ****  
****kitto ****  
**

Todo está ahí, para que los dos  
podamos ser felices.  
Lo sé...

Necesitaba su mirada, para sentir su corazón palpitar. Tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. ¿Cómo había resistido tanto tiempo su ausencia? Estaba distraída, lo admitía. Y aunque lo extrañó, en la última faceta de su espera no podía resistirse...

¡Santo Dios, como lo amaba!

Sentía un fuerte impulso de gritar, de hacer algún puchero para reclamar su vuelta. ¡Sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, impulsado por la desesperación! Incomprendido por las circunstancias y el maleficio que se había vuelto el amar.

La imagen de Shaoran Li invadió su mente por completo, y sus ojos cerrados solo derramaron una lágrima. Deseaba con todo el corazón verlo, pero no así... no muerta de tristeza. Si ya no estaba en ese mundo... lo llenaría de tristeza desde los cielos; y si estaba vivo... intentaría llenarlo de su mismo júbilo. Por su encuentro.

Amores cumplidos e a la vez insatisfechos... ella lo amaba después de ese tiempo, ¿y por que había sucedido todo eso? ¿Por que la ambición de aquel hombre de Corben los había alejado? ¿Por que ella no había comprendido las cosas desde el principio?

Tal vez el destino le había puesto ese obstáculo para medir sus sentimientos. Y cada vez que pensaba eso, se alegraba de darse cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba. Ni aunque estuviera muerto dejaría de amarlo. Por que ya no había otro hombre que no fuera él en su vida.

Ya no.

**Kimi wo kimi wo ****  
****aishiteru ****  
****kokoro de mitsumete iru ****  
****kimi wo kimi wo ****  
****shinjiteru ****  
****samui yoru mo**

Es a ti, es a ti  
a quien amo,  
mirándote fijamente con  
mi corazón.  
Es en ti, es en ti  
en quien creo,  
incluso en la fría noche.

Ella no quería la luna, ni las estrellas, ni nada. Ella lo quería a él, ella solo quería mirarlo a él. Ella quería pertenecerle una vez más. Solo quería sentir sus manos, su rostro, su cabello, sentir su mirada sobre ella. ¿Era tan difícil? ¿Tan imposible?

De un momento a otro se encontró perdida en el mundo extraño de los sueños, donde nada es imposible. Soñando con su retorno, y en la felicidad de verle de nuevo; y así ella misma comprendía lo ilusionada que estaba con la espera.

No sintió cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por las cortinas, lo único de lo que estaba consciente fue que sintió el tiempo volar mientras dormía.

Se movió un poco y sintió como su cabello se movió ligeramente. Sus ojos cerrados se suavizaron al sentir la caricia del viento sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y sin notar nada extraño, se levantó hasta la ventana. No estaba abierta.

Parpadeó extrañada.

**Nee, koishite mo ****  
****dare ni mo itsuka ****  
****owari ga kuruno**

Dime, incluso estando enamorados,  
¿puede llegar algún día  
el final para nosotros?

Pudo dar vuelta y encontrar un espejismo sentado en la cama.

Se quedó muda, con el uniforme roído, sus preciosos ojos castaños la miraban atentamente, esperando su reacción, pero sin borrar la sonrisa del apuesto rostro. Había añorado por mucho tiempo a esa mujer. Había entrado sin dificultad a su casa, gracias al siempre fiel Wei, y con el mismo silencio había abierto la puerta mientras ella dormía, descansó a su lado haciendo el menor ruido y movimiento posible para no perturbarla y entre ratos despertaba para vigilar su reposo.

Ella volvió a parpadear.

-Sha...-la garganta se le secó, sus brazos a sus costados se elevaron hasta su boca y con sus manos intentó silenciar el grito de sorpresa que dio.

El muchacho se puso de pie, llevó una mano hasta uno de sus bolsillos, y con la misma delicadeza con la que la había introducido, sacó la florecita seca... Sakura volvió a parpadear recordando su regalo.- tenía que entregártela... – una vez la flor estuvo en sus manos la examinó con cuidado, quizás no creyendo que era la misma, o tal vez no creyendo que estaba de nuevo en sus manos. Levantó su mirada y sintió la fijeza de él en su rostro, el silencio dominó unos minutos, como si de pronto no tuvieran nada de que hablar. Era como si la mente de Sakura no quisiera reaccionar. De pronto la flor cayó a un lado, como si a su dueña realmente no le importara, y no le importaba, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-¡¡Shaoran!- fue un grito de alegría el que ahora dio y de un momento a otro corrió a sus brazos, sin importarle su vestido de amplia falda; Shaoran estuvo dispuesto a recibirla como lo hizo. El hombre no tardó en besar sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cabello. Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos mientras se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarlo y besarlo con más ahínco.

**Nee, aozora yori mo, ****  
****sunda tokimeki sutete ****  
****shimau no?**

Dime, ¿un corazón que late más libre  
que el cielo azul,  
puede ser abandonado por completo?

**Kisetsu kawaru no kaze ****  
****michi wo hashiru ****  
****zutto**

Corriendo por el camino del viento  
a través de las cambiantes estaciones.  
Para siempre.

Mientras sus pulmones reclamaban oxígeno, Shaoran besó sus mejillas rosadas, como ella lo hizo con las de él.- Sakura...-suspiró mientras le abrazaba por la cintura, para acercarle más. Mi Sakura- no evitando sentirse acongojado de que la espera había terminado. Ya las largas horas susurrando su nombre, recordando sus ojos, su voz, sus labios... su sonrisa.

Sakura acarició su rostro, fascinada por lo que veía. Él estaba ahí, a su lado... de nuevo.- ¡Shaoran... no sabes como...!-pero fue callada por los labios ansiosos de él. Que la contagiaron con su emoción ¡no había necesidad de decir algo más! Él quería besarla, y entender que de verdad estaba ahí, que no era un simple sueño como tantos que había tenido, de un momento a otro, comenzaban a jugar entre ellos.

-yo también te extrañé-gimió mientras, ambos y sin vergüenzas caían sobre el lecho matrimonial. Él la recostaba y acariciaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y tal vez tenía razón... tanto tiempo sin estar con ella...

Sakura se sentó y luego se puso de pie.- ¡tomarás una baño de agua caliente y...!-pero Shaoran a la misma velocidad se había puesto de pie para retenerla.

Dispuesto a seguir cualquier orden que ella le diera.

-te necesito...-acarició su cuello, quitando los delgados cabellos que ahí descansaban, sus labios fueron a parar ahí, en tanto Sakura solo gimió con debilidad, expuesta a rendirse y servirlo.- te necesito ahora...-dijo sobre su piel.

-tienes que descansar...-susurró sonrojada guiándole al baño.- alístate, yo iré a preparar todo...

Mientras iba y venía; localizó la florecilla en el suelo.- gracias... lo regresaste a mi lado-dio un suave beso a los pétalos y luego con la misma delicadeza que la caracterizaba la colocó en su lugar inicial. Entre las hojas de un viejo libro romántico, que su padre le había regalado hacía años.

Shaoran sintió la gloria cuando tomó el baño caliente, su cabello brillo con la intensidad que Sakura conocía. Cambió su vestidura de seis meses por su ropa de cama, Sakura no se cambió de ropa hasta que lo dejó dormitando bajo las cobijas, después de haber cenado.

Cuando terminó de atenderlo, se recostó a su lado ya cambiada, y abrazándole por el pecho pensando que dormía... aun no era ni medio día y ya estaba recostada con la ropa de cama, lista para dormir en cualquier momento.

Estaba ahí.

Sakura parpadeó como si de un momento a otro su esposo fuera a desaparecer de su lado. De pronto sintió los labios masculinos sobre su garganta blanca.- te adoro...-suspiró Shaoran abrazándole con delicadeza, como si pensara que al tocarla se quebraría- te amo... te necesito... mi Sakura... mía...-besó su cabello y sus orejas

**Kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru ****  
****kokoro de mitsumete iru ****  
****kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru ****  
****samui yoru mo**

Es a ti, es a ti  
a quien amo,  
mirándote fijamente con  
mi corazón.  
Es en ti, es en ti  
en quien creo,  
incluso en la fría noche.

-yo también, te necesito...-dijo moviendo su cabeza, de pronto volvía a sentir mucho calor. Rió mientras lo abrazaba emocionada, y él se atrevía a besar sus labios una vez más, entre las risas de ella.

Li no tardó en dominarla en el lecho que compartían.- te dije que volvería... ¿dudaste?-acarició el contorno de su rostro mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su pecho sobre su ropa.

El brillo de los ojos verdes le dieron la respuesta.- te veía tan distante,... al principio... no... ¡pero ahora!-se abalanzó sobre él, totalmente emocionada. Estando sobre él, este no le soltó y sus caricias se volvieron más intensas, hasta que Sakura tuvo que quedar por necesidad debajo de él.

**Tatoe ashita nakushite mo ****  
****anata wo ushinatte mo ****  
****dekiru kagiri no egao de ****  
****kagayakitai**

Incluso si lo pierdo todo mañana  
y te pierdo a ti también,  
sólo quiero ver tu cara sonriente  
durante tanto tiempo como pueda.

**Namida de ima yobikakeru ****  
****yakusoku nado iranai ****  
****kimi ga kureta taisetsu na ****  
****tsuyosa dakara **

Ahora, con mis lágrimas,  
te lo pido,  
no necesito ninguna promesa,  
porque tú ya me has dado  
valiosa fuerza.

Cuando menos lo esperó, estaba siendo de nuevo su mujer. Entre las caricias y los besos que se repartieron, suspiraron y fueron felices mientras se amaban. Cuando su capacidad humana no les permitió seguirse amando físicamente, Shaoran pudo abrazarle y jugar con su cabello castaño, en tanto ella se aferraba a su pecho desnudo.- supongo que debió ser horrible, ver fallecer a tanta gente.- comentó en un momento en que conversaban. Era al menos medio día; y con seguridad planeaban quedarse ahí todo el día.

-si, en eso tienes razón.-murmuró el hombre acariciando su cara.- pero creedme que me dolió aun más no estar a tu lado.-los ojos de Sakura brillaron por sus palabras mientras Shaoran se dispuso a explicar.- es verdad que estimo a cada uno de mis subordinados, aunque no falta algún desordenado...-rió recordando a algunos hombres, cuyos expedientes no le resultaban complicados, sino más bien divertidos.- es verdad que muchos murieron... pero el sentimiento que tengo por ti... no se compara con nada, Sakura. Con nada.

Su esposa volvió a besar su boca con gesto soñador, mientras se cobijaba a su lado. Y este le recibió gustoso.

-será mejor que descanses...- con la suave yema de sus dedos, acarició su rostro, pronto el muchacho se adormeció.- te amo...-besó su mejilla, y después acurrucó su cabeza bajo la de él. Los brazos del hombre la rodearon por completo, de un momento a otro sintió como Sakura ya dormía y como él pronto también.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente; hasta que un último pensamiento se generó en su mente...

**Hitomi de ima yobikakeru ****  
****yakusoku nado iranai ****  
****hitomi de ima te wo nobasu ****  
****samui yoru mo**

Ahora, con mis ojos,  
te lo pido,  
no necesito ninguna promesa.  
Ahora, con mis ojos,  
te tiendo mi mano,  
incluso en la fría noche.

-yo también te amo...

**OoOoOoOoO Canción: Yakusoku wa iranai de Tenkuu no Escaflowne.**

Aquella noche en su hogar de nuevo, se sentía extraño. Había cenado en compañía de su madre, su cuñado y Katsumi (quien se ofreció a pesar de los reclamos de Tomoyo y Aoshi), ha hacer la cena y se sentía extraño el no estar en casa de Sakura que por tanto tiempo, fue también su hogar.

Ahora la casa Hiraguizawa se sentía vacía. Pensaba en Sakura: de seguro se sentía igual que ella: sola. Después de todo, se había marchado incluso con Katsumi quien se había convertido en la compañía de la joven aunque la prometida de Aoshi prometió ir a la casa temprano en la mañana, cumpliendo con sus labores de Ama de llaves (se cansaban todos de decirles que era mas que eso, pero la joven dijo que solo renunciaría cuando el señor Li- quien era quien la contrató- decidiera prescindir de sus servicios).

Bajó los escalones no soportando quedarse mas en su cama. Encendió la chimenea a puro esfuerzo dado su estado avanzado y con el avanzar del reloj del salón (el cual escuchaba) , se sentó en el sillón favorito de su esposo cubriéndose con una manta.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los pasos de corceles que avanzaban a toda prisa por la calle. No procuró escucharles mas volviendo su mirada a la chimenea y consolarse con los recuerdos de los días al lado de su esposo. Fue cuando sintió un movimiento en su vientre y sonrió.

-¿Estás tan inquieto como yo? – preguntó acariciando su vientre y no evitando sentirse nostálgica. tomando un largo silencio sintió de nuevo aquel movimiento y dijo.- ¿qué tal si te canto algo? ¿Te irás a dormir?

El crispar de los leños en la chimenea fueron los que, interrumpían su melódica voz al iniciar aquella canción.

tasogare utsuri yuku koro machijuu ni kirameita

ikusen no TOPAAZU ga kyou mo sabishi gari o yonderu

When the city catches the rays of the twilight sun,

it shines.

Thousands of topaz

are calling out loneliness once again...

Su caballo se detuvo frente de la residencia. No se veían luces encendidas, mas allá de una tenue luz que provenía del salón. Pero la veía a duras penas a través del cortinaje. Fue ayudado a descender por un cabo que le preguntó.- ¿quiere que le ayude a ingresar General?

-No gracias- dijo con una alegría que no podía ocultar. ¡ya no podía esperar a ver a su esposa! -¿Todo bien Yamazaki? – preguntó a su subalterno que permaneció en su corcel.

-Si mi General- declaró el sujeto sonriéndole sutilmente.- Iré al cuartel y de ahí me marcharé a casa...- dijo en un suspiro.- Finalmente...- viendo detrás la residencia del hombre de mirada azulada.- ¿estará contento de estar en casa?

Eriol agarró la vara de un árbol que le ayudaba a sostenerse por sus heridas. Asintió y dijo sonriendo.- Ve a casa Yamazaki...

-Buenas noches mi General.- se despidió y el Cabo también marchándose en la oscuridad. Su caballo fue atado en el enrejado y lentamente cojeando, se dirigió a la puerta de su residencia con mirada soñadora y deseos mas que nunca de vivir.

dare ka soba ni inai to kokoro ga kiete shimau kara

zawameki ni toke kon de ai o sagashiteta

With noone beside me,

my heart would disappear,

so I dissolve into the noise of the city,

searching for love.

Con lentitud, abrió la puerta y una voz melancólica llegó a sus oídos a la par que ingresaba. Buscaba el origen de aquella voz tan conocida para él.

waiting for YOU anata ni deaete

suteki na nukumori shitta

hageshiku toki ni ha yuru yakana toiki no RIZUMU

I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday

kawaita karada no naka de atsuku ugoki dashita kodou ni

yasuragi sae mo kanjiteru yo

Baby waiting for YOU When I met you,

I felt a wonderful warmth.

Intensely, with sighs

sometimes coming in a calm rhythm...

I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday

In this impassioned beat that's begun to throb

within my parched body,

I can feel peace.

Se dirigió al salón mientras trataba de no interrumpir aquella canción de su amada esposa. Vio la figura (cubierta por la cabecera del mueble) que delante de la chimenea que con su hermosa voz recorría toda la casa. Aun no lograba verle. Pero quería disfrutar de su hermosa interpretación.

Lejos de lo que ocurría en el salón, Katsumi abrazada de Aoshi despertó ante la hermosa voz que viajaba a los rincones mas pequeños de la residencia. Con un movimiento suave, se separó un instante de Aoshi y este se despertó murmurando entre sueños (luego de lanzar un gemido de incomodidad)- ¿qué, que pasa? Vuelve aquí...- al notar que Katsumi se alejó de él y encendió un candil a pasos de su lecho.

-Escucha Aoshi...-declaró ella con un dejo de voz y el joven rezongando aun, prestaba atención a lo que le decía la muchacha.- ¿No es la señora Tomoyo?

yoru o yure ai nagara subete o kasane ai nagara

genshoku ni kawatte yuku omoi ha tomaranai

These feelings that turn into primary colors

while shaking the night

and making everything overlap

can't be stopped.

-No es "la señora Tomoyo" – dijo incorporándose igual que la joven. – Es Tomoyo... y parece que canta... ¿Adonde vas? – viéndole y colocando un gesto de incomodidad, ella colocarse una bata sobre su ropa de dormir.

-Tiene que irse a dormir. –declaró.- Está bien que se sienta inquieta pero es malo para el bebé.- Aoshi comprendió lo que su amada decía y se incorporaba para acompañarle.

Ella le miró extrañada y él replicó.- Mientras mas pronto podamos llevarla a dormir, mas pronto estaremos nosotros dormiditos uno al lado del otro...- sonrió. Ella agradeció sus intenciones.

waiting for YOU kotoba ni naranai

hajimari no yokan no naka

yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni ai ga afureteku

I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday

hitomi o tojireba wakaru kono mune ni mo kono suhada ni mo

subete o tsutsumu anata ga iru

Baby waiting for YOU As I'm gripped by the strange feeling

that something is beginning, yet can't put it in words,

love overflows

from our gently touching lips.

I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday.

When I close my eyes, I understand.

In my heart, and on my bare skin,

you are there, enfolding everything.

Ella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del significado de aquella canción y recordaba los momentos al lado de su esposo y su actual ausencia. Hacía tanto tiempo que, no había recibido los ánimos de cantar. Pensando que, ya era suficiente por aquella noche, (y sintiéndose tranquila) se puso de pie dejándose ver en la silueta iluminada por la hoguera su ensanchado vientre.

Desde la oscuridad, Eriol se quedó perplejo. ¿En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo sin su presencia? Sin verle... en todos aquellos meses, se había vuelto tan hermosa. Se quedó hipnotizado en la oscuridad viéndole y de repente, todo tenía una razón verídica: había sobrevivido por ella. Por aquel momento. Por verle allí.

Tomoyo sintió aquella figura que le observaba y en un instante pensó que era Aoshi. Declaró sonriendo sutilmente.- Lo siento... no pensé que cantaba tan alto... ¿los desperté? – fue entonces cuando, escuchó un ruido sordo detrás de los pasos que avanzaban para dejarse ver a la luz. Eriol no se sorprendió que le confundiera con Aoshi. De todas maneras, no se imaginaba su regreso. - ¿Aoshi desde cuando usas bastón? – preguntó no imaginándose que una vez la persona se aproximó lo bastante para que ella le reconociera, toda su alegría fue total, precedidas por un nerviosismo y sorpresa que reflejó en sus ojos.

Delante de ella a menos de dos pasos, se erguía la figura de su esposo. Venía con el cabello descuidado. Tenía una sombra de barba en su rostro, se notaba muy delgado, muy harapiento. No le importó porque era él a pesar que estaba algo descuidado y harapiento. pero lo que le identificó fueron aquellos ojos añiles que le miraban con todo el amor que siempre expresaron para ella.

-...Eriol...- dijo ella en un murmullo con los ojos embargados de lagrimas. El se abrazó a ella soltando el bastón que cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Fue besada una y otra vez en su rostro en sus mejillas y en sus labios, no evitando sentir un estremecimiento al verse rodeada por los brazos masculinos de su esposo.- ¡Finalmente estás aquí!- dijo en conclusión sollozando ella. No era la única: Eriol gimió de alegría y finalmente de paz.

-¡te extrañé! – dijo el hombre creyendo alucinar. Pero era tan real: el aroma de su esposa, su calidez sus brazos... sus besos.- Te amo... ¡Dios como te extrañé!

A Eriol le costaba trabajo pues el ensanchado estómago de Tomoyo no le permitía aferrarse totalmente a ella. Fue entonces cuando miró abajó y tocó con sus manos el vientre de su esposa y lo besó, arrodillándose aun abrazándole y con su cabeza pegada en su vientre. Ella lloró ahora con mas ganas y acarició sus cabellos maltratados por el sol, la intemperie y las inclemencias de las estaciones que habían pasado en el desierto y otros lugares.

Aoshi no creía la imagen que se desplegaba delante de él. habían bajado a convencer a su cuñada que fuera a dormir y ahora, veía allí la representación mas clara del amor sin condición. Katsumi apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y mirando los ojos de Aoshi estaba igual que ella: emocionada.

Unos momentos pasaron y cuando Eriol se incorporó notó la presencia de ambos jóvenes. Hizo una señal con la cabeza a su hermano y este librándose del abrazo con Katsumi y lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

¡Por fin la espera había concluido!

Liberándose del abrazo de Aoshi. Observó a Tomoyo y acarició su mejilla. Entonces, miró atrás: observó la fiel doncella de Shaoran Li que con lagrimas en sus ojos le veía con inmensa alegría. La alegría que compartía con su hermano.

-Familia... ya estoy en casa. – haciéndole una señal que se acercara y le abrazó con afecto fraternal.

Canción " Waiting for you" de Sudou Akira

**Meses después...**

-creo que es buen momento para celebrar.-sonrió Eriol mientras tenía una copa levantada; a la cabeza de la mesa larga y que tenía un mantel blanco. Los platos estaban ya servidos y las copas estaban llenas, en tanto todos la tenían también levantadas imitándolo.- han pasado dos meses desde que Corben fue derrotado... y ahora, podemos vivir con calma los más gloriosos días de Azzarello.- todos los presentes sonrieron dándole la razón por completo.- ¡¡brindo por nuestra felicidad! ¡Y que los días por venir sean tan maravillosos como este! ¡un brindis por la vida!- todos chocaron sus copas contra la de los demás, para luego beber con elegancia, los músicos comenzaron a tocar. El sol resplandecía a más no poder, pero a pesar de eso no tenían calor; la comida al aire libre se llevaba en completa armonía, festejando la completa restauración de Ghibli y Azzarello.

Cuando la comida terminó, comenzaron los bailes, la mayoría de la gente era militar con diferentes rangos; pero todos se unían para celebrar aquella felicidad. El anfitrión era ni más ni menos que Eriol Hiraguizawa que celebraba un evento en especial...

El nacimiento de su bebé, hacía dos meses...

Admiró a Tomoyo que llevaba su cabello oscuro recogido en un moño alto, con un collar adornando su garganta, y su esbelta figura había regresado como si nunca hubiera estado embarazada. Arrullaba a una bebé que intentaba dormir, sus ojos amatistas, idénticos a los de su madre, miraban con atención el rostro de la mujer, mientras ella decía cariños.- es encantadora...

Tomoyo sonrió cuando su esposo estuvo a su lado, sentado. La bebé buscó el rostro de su padre, reconocía a la perfección su voz clara y firme, pero a la vez cariñosa.

-¿te estás divirtiendo?-preguntó su esposa cuando le abrazó por los hombros, y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Bastante, y me alegra que nuestros amigos también lo hagan.- miró a un lado admirando a Shaoran conversar y bailar con Sakura, en tanto ella reía. Fujitaka cuidaba de Akio mientras hablaba animadamente con Wei recordando viejas épocas, más lejos estaban Touya y Kaho disfrutando de la música y de ser por momentos una pareja; ya que el bebé les robaba la mayor parte del tiempo...- Aunque, no puedo dejar de extrañar a mi hermano.- comentó.

-Sabes que, Katsumi y Aoshi aun no regresan de su viaje de bodas...- sonrió ella.- Se casaron no hace un mes, pero Aoshi aseguró en su última carta que estarían de vuelta ya, para la próxima semana.

-¡A con ese hermano mío!- murmuró Eriol sonriendo a la nena que su esposa aun tenía a su pequeña en brazos. – Ahora que hay paz, ha decidido sacar a Katsumi a conocer parte del mundo. Después se dirigirían a la hacienda y allí durarían unos días mas, antes de volver aquí. Aunque lo comprendo.- Tomoyo le sonrió.- Estar al lado de quien uno mas ama, es irremplazable. Quiere que cada minuto cuente para siempre.

-Si pero tengo que admitir que te tomó de sorpresa el hecho que Katsumi viviera con tu hermano.

-¡De Aoshi no lo esperaba! ¡Tampoco de ella! Es decir, se que lo tomé un poco difícil al principio, pero...

-¿un poco Difícil? – sonrió ella al lanzar aquella pregunta.- ¡Apenas a los dos días de estar en casa, fue que te diste cuenta! Y cuando te diste cuenta, preguntaste e hiciste un drama de que, según tu, Aoshi se casó sin tu presencia. Después esos comentarios de tu parte... – le sancionó.

-Estaba en reposo y estaba aburrido. Recuerda que me dieron licencia de descanso. Tenía que, entretenerme en algo... y además, si me cayó de sorpresa. No era que caminaba toda la casa... para enterarme que Katsumi vivía con nosotros- sonrió él.- Además fue bromeando.

-Pero Katsumi por poco se moría de la vergüenza con tales comentarios, aunque sabía que, no lo decías por mal. Hasta Sakura, lo aceptó sin muchos aspavientos. Pero a ti te complació ver a ambos en tal apuro tratando de explicarte porque las cosas se dieron con ellos de esa manera. ¡Pobre Aoshi! Pensaba que, se moriría ahí mismo.

Una voz femenina los interrumpió diciendo.- ¿Pero que esperan para bailar? – era Sonomi sonriente a ambos padres- Denme a mi nietecita.- tomándole de brazos de su hija y declaró.- Y vayan a bailar. –Eriol le agradeció con una cabezadita y dirigió a su esposa a bailar.

-Es cierto.- declaró el General con aire soñador.- Me gustaba molestarlos con tales comentarios... se me tendrá que ocurrir algo nuevo para inquietarlos y ver aquellos apuradas miradas de ambos.- rió. Haciendo sonreír a su esposa. Y observando a su hija en brazos de Sonomi declaró con mirada brillándole.- ¡Ya se! ¿qué te parecería un nuevo sobrino?

Tomoyo pensó que si Eriol comenzaba a inquietar a su hermano y a su cuñada, desde que regresasen de su viaje, los siguientes meses en efecto, serían inolvidables. En verdad, ver a Eriol ya totalmente recuperado y tan animado como antes, era la muestra que la era de paz venidera traería mucha felicidad a su alrededor.

Dirigió su mirada a su prima de ojos verdes que en aquellos momentos bailaba muy cerca de su esposo. Entonces sintió que ya nada podía estar mejor, regresó su atención a su esposo que se movía animadamente.- yo también estoy feliz por ellos...

Los ojos castaños del hombre conocido como el Coronel Li, admiraron toda la panorámica desde su posición.- ¿te preocupa algo?-inquirió su esposa mientras estaba en sus brazos, bailando lentamente.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.- me alegra estar aquí...- Sakura recargó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras el hombre acarició secretamente su vientre.- y que nuestro bebé esté en camino.- la señora Li se sonrojó pero igual asintió dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Tal vez las cosas ya no sean como antes.-dijo cuando la música cesó, y tomada de su brazo se encaminaron ambos a sentarse, en tanto el sol se ponía para dar paso a la noche llena de estrellas.

-¿por que lo dices?-preguntó Li, nunca llegaron a la mesa. En cambio, abrazados como estaban pudieron ver como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, las manos de Li no se retiraban del vientre de su esposa, tal vez protegiendo a su hijo inconscientemente.

Sakura sonrió mientras levantaba levemente su rostro, y podía mirarlo a los ojos. Los cuales centellearon al mismo tiempo y cuando sus miradas se conectaron.- siento... que seremos aun más felices de lo que somos ahora.-sus ojos esmeraldas miraron como la oscuridad comenzaba a predominar en los jardines- Con nuestro bebé y nuestros amigos... ¿lo seremos, cierto?

Shaoran besó sus cabellos casi con devoción.- eso no lo dudes... nunca lo dudes...

**FIN...**

-¿eso es todo?-inquirió la pequeña mientras se levantaba, un tanto fastidiada. Aunque al final lo pensó mejor.- no pensé que esa fuera la historia de nuestros antepasados.

-ya ves que tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que estuviéramos aquí.- sonrió la anciana, poniéndole un suéter rosado a su nieta, en tanto la niña solo pensaba- ¿y al final te gustó, Yumi?

-no me quejo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, si, le había gustado pero admitir ese tipo de cosas no era su virtud.- ha habido mejores pero si, estuvo bien.

-me alegra-dijo entre risas la mujer mayor abotonando la prenda.

-vamos Yumi, es hora de irnos.-sonrió la mujer de ojos castaños y mirada suave que cargaba a un bebé varón a cobijado y que miraba con simpatía todo a su alrededor con sus ojitos castaños, en tanto su marido de ojos verdes y cabello marrón sonreía.- muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra pequeña esta tarde, señora Li.

-sabes que es un placer cuidarla.- sonrió mientras la niña era tomada en brazos por el hombre.- hijo recuerda que hay reunión de los Li dentro de un mes.

-no lo olvidaré, madre.-sonrió el de ojos verdes, en tanto se dirigían a la puerta seguidos por la amable ancianita.- te vendremos a ver otro día.

-¡adiós abuelita!

**Sábado 30-Abril- 2005. 9:07 p.m. **

**Versión definitiva: viernes 12-Julio-2005, 10:12p.m.**

**Hola hola hola! **

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo pero lo juro he andado con el tiempo corto, tanto que casi no pude arreglar los últimos detalles, verán, empecé las vacaciones desde hace un mes y me he apurado lo más posible, pero también estaba la cosa de que he estado viajando cada semana ida y vuelta a diferentes partes y eso no cambiará hasta dentro de otro mes, que regreso a clases. Lo que tengo de mi parte, o tenía es que esto ya estaba terminado, solo era mejorarlo, perfeccionarlo y hacer los ajustes necesarios.**

**¡No tienen idea de lo que he sufrido para escribir las últimas escenas! Y es ahí donde entra mi beta durante todos estos meses: Crystal ¡gracias amiga por tu apoyo incondicional, hasta el último momento ya sabes que este fic va para ti! Ella me apoyó con la idea, de hecho quería que ella la escribiera y me animó para hacerlo y no tienen idea de como le agradezco eso, sino fuera por ella quizás no conocería a la mayoría de las personas que ahora conozco.**

**También tengo que mencionar que, no he contestado reviews puesto que me he enterado que han quitado historias por esto, pero igual les agradezco a todos, espero que no suceda nada malo. Kary, Rowe and Danny, Hope Li Gabby, ire yamichii, angel violeta, Undine, Celina Sosa, fion **_(respondiendo tu pregunta, que cuando la leí quedé igual de preocupada por cometer ese tipo de error, pero quizás no sucedió nada jeje la que tiene cuatro meses es Kaho :P y la que tiene tres es Tomoyo, disculpa si logré una confusión.)_** Aneth, chii, anonimoos, serenity princess, SachielitaX, y claro que Gaba X3 no se me olvida. **

**Creo que al final vimos como terminó todo, sabes kary? Yo también pensaba en dejar a Sakura en cinta, pero me pareció que mejor no, ya eran demasiadas chicas embarazadas así que pensé: ¿por que no esperar un poco más? Así aprovechaba para agregar la última escena en la que salen solos de SyS jajajajajaja 3:)**

**Pero de algo que me percaté es que me pedían que no muriera Eriol, ¿me creen tan villana:P quizás un poco ¡pero no es para tanto:S aunque siendo sincera en un borrador si me atrevía a matarlo, 3:) casi morí en garras de Crystal jajajajaja**

**Bueno pues, muchas gracias por su apoyo! No saben como lo agradezco no creí que esto fuera tan aceptado pensé al principio que solo ganaría la mitad de los reviews que actualmente están en la bandeja pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien.**

**Y no pierdan la pista por que el epilogo puede salir al aire en cualquier momento! De nuevo muchas gracias!**

**Los quiere, **

**Lady.**

**p.d. antes de que se me olvide, la canción que utilicé para la escena SS es de "la visión de Escaflowne" es el tema de entrada, está muy lindo ".." está tan lindo! En la escena de la conexión de Eriol y Tomoyo fue una mala traducción al español de la canción principal de la peli: "Titanic" y la última fue brindada por Crystal, nunca la he oído pero si a ella le gusta debe ser algo lindo.**

**Entonces ahora si me despido.**

**Por ahora... muajajajajajajajaja!**


	25. EPILOGO

EPILOGO.- EL ENCUENTRO DE TU PRESENTE CON TU PASADO.

AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA

POR LADY SILVERMOON

Iniciado el 20-Octubre-04

Escribía o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba, su aburrida clase de matemáticas lo estaba matando y más por el hecho de que estaba resolviendo aquellos problemas tan complicados (por los menos para él). No es que se le dificultaran completamente... pero eran tan tediosos como la situación en la que estaba.

Una mirada negra le inspeccionaba desde un lado, él estaba en un escritorio, el mismo que desde que él sabía había estado desde siempre en la habitación de sus padres...

Su hermanito apenas comenzaba a aprender algo básico sobre las ciencias exactas, aunque todavía se le dificultaba escribir y leer ¡pero había aprendido muy rápido a hablar, a penas tenía tres años, y él tenía escasos ocho.

Sus ojos miraron hacia atrás donde se encontraba su madre, hablando con Lei mientras tenía algunas hojas en una mesita, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, la hermosa mujer parecía escribir algo para el niño mientras este intentaba leer lo que ya estaba impreso ahí.

Suspiró, como le gustaría regresar a los tiempos en que su madre era la que le ayudaba como a su hermano...

-joven Xiang-habló la voz desde un lado de él, el mismo hombre que le hacía la vida tan pesada con aquellos problemas, le miraba severamente estando de pie ¿que tan difícil le sería a ese hombre comprender que solo quería un momento de descanso? Ya toda la mañana y gran mayoría de la tarde había estudiado gramática, además de algunas ciencias naturales y sociales...- tal vez si lo hiciera más rápido, y dejara de distraerse terminaría más pronto... -eso era lo que le ponía de malhumor. Aquel hombre con su voz áspera había llamado la atención no solo de su madre, sino también la curiosidad de su hermanito Lei.

-humm...-parecía que lo dudaba, y realmente lo hacía- ¿no tiene hambre?-preguntó tratando de distraerlo- la verdad es que yo sí, y bastante...

-Xiang-la melodiosa voz de su madre le llamó, mientras ella le miraba sin comprender- acabamos de comer...

-oh, es verdad-dijo resignado; intentando hacer pasar su "error" por un descuido torpe, pero parecía que la dama entendía algo que el tutor no...

Sakura se estiró fingiendo cansancio- creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy-sonrió al hombre el cual le miraba con incomprensión, faltaba todavía una hora para terminar, Lei sonrió a su madre levantándose y yendo hasta su hermano mayor

-¿vamos a jugar, Xiang?-preguntó esperanzado jalándole por la mano, hablaba demasiado bien para su edad, era lo primero que había aprendido. ¡Solo tenía tres años y podía hablar como un adulto!

Fue cuando los verdes ojos del niño fueron a parar una vez más a los de su madre que eran del mismo color que los de su hermano menor.

Sakura solo asintió despacio para ser recompensada con una sonrisa de agradecimiento del mayor de sus hijos...

Ambos niños salieron emocionados, el pequeño preguntando que jugarían después de que su hermano le diera una respuesta afirmativa a su primera pregunta.

-no le entiendo señora-habló por fin el tutor mientras Sakura recogía algunas hojas de Lei- me parece que ha cometido un error al permitir que el señorito Xiang pierda su última hora...-pero fue interrumpido por la hermosa mujer que había tomado una de las hojas en la que Xiang Li había trabajado ya.

-me parece que mi hijo se ha esforzado bastante por el día de hoy-dijo juntando todas las hojas después de sonreír orgullosa- además su hermanito quería jugar... y no les voy a privar ningún momento de diversión... claro; siempre y cuando cumplan con sus estudios del día... además-hizo un pausa pequeña para tomar aire- sabe que Xiang es muy responsable... incluso preocupa a su padre y a mi eso...

-pero señora, no creo que...

Volvió a ser cortado

-en todo caso, permita que sea solo por el día de hoy que sus labores terminen más temprano de lo normal...-pidió Sakura con paciencia mientras abría la puerta en señal de que le pedía se retirase

-como usted diga, señora Li-dijo dando una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación de Shaoran Li.

No acostumbraban estudiar ahí, siempre había sido en el comedor, en los días soleados, en el jardín. Podía ser en la sala, la biblioteca o en alguna de las habitaciones de los niños las cuales desde su nacimiento habían sido equipadas para sus estudios, con su propio escritorio, y un librero mediano, que al ser ellos niños como eran tenían cuentos y libros básicos para sus estudios y que conforme fuesen creciendo los irían sustituyendo por libros más complejos. Pero Lei y Xiang habían insistido, y Sakura no había tenido otra opción. Ambos adoraban a sus padres... y de cada uno admiraban una cualidad diferente...

Inspeccionó los números y caligrafía de Xiang, ella en algún momento también había estudiado todo aquello... pero no sabía por que Xiang tenía tantos problemas... la mayoría estaban erróneos, aunque todo su procedimiento fuera correcto, siempre le fallaba el resultado por cualquier detalle...

-¿y esto?

Sakura levantó su mirada con sorpresa para encontrarse con el apuesto rostro de Shaoran que le miraba levantado, parecía que acaba de llegar y ella no le había escuchado... Ya la noche había alcanzado a Azzarello

-son las hojas de los niños-sonrió mientras él se sentó a su lado en el lecho

-por lo que veo Lei va muy bien-sonrió con orgullo cuando examinó una de las hojas que Sakura le había pasado del pequeño de la familia.

-el que me preocupa es Xiang-dijo con algo de tristeza dándole la hoja de matemáticas- en todas las demás va perfectamente...

Shaoran la revisó en silencio... para luego fruncir el rostro y mirar de nuevo el hermoso rostro de su esposa, en el cual se denotaba preocupación y tristeza

-lo he notado... inquieto...-dijo con angustia recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, el cual no tardó nada en abrazarle- ...además de fastidiado...

-me pregunto por que será-dijo procurando tranquilizarle mientras acariciaba su cabello con cuidado, pero notaba aun así a su Sakura alarmada...- ¿si hablo con él, te tranquilizarás?

Sakura solo asintió escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-tan solo no seas severo...-pidió con voz suplicante torciendo un poco la tela de su uniforme.- no hasta que sepas que es lo que le pasa, y si tienes motivos...

-está bien... está bien...-suspiró acariciando su espalda- tranquila...

-además... ese hombre...-parecía como si Sakura gimiese al recordarlo y volvió a esconder su rostro- ...no sé...-Shaoran incluso sintió como se estremecía la piel de la mujer. Entonces fue cuando Li se levantó decidido. Pero su esposa le volvió a interrumpir- Shaoran... ahora están jugando...

El hombre tan solo suspiró con resignación... Sakura siempre era muy sobre protectora y veladora de sus hijos... de ambos... se notaba el amor que sentía por los niños... y con eso el amor que sentía por él.

-está bien, esperaré a que terminen...-Sakura solo asintió para ponerse de pie, besó los labios de Shaoran y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¡muy bien señorita!-sonrió la entusiasta mujer mientras miraba como la niña de nueve años recién cumplidos, tocaba con perfección el piano mientras su madre aplaudía con orgullo y su hermano menor Jung también lo hacía.

La hermosa hija de Eriol Hiraguizawa, dio una reverencia exagerada, su cabello que tenía la misma tonalidad azulada que la de su padre, caía en los caideles heredados por su madre, mientras cerraba los hermosos ojos amatistas.

El pequeño Jung de siete años, que estaba sentado a un lado de Tomoyo también sonreía ampliamente a su hermana mayor. Su tez igual de pálida que la de la niña, contrastaba con el cabello oscuro heredado de su madre, pero sus ojos y su rostro era casi tan misteriosos como los de su padre..., sobre su regazo estaba el pequeño gatito llamado Spinel... aunque su hermana le llamara Suppy y él renegaba que ese no era su nombre.

Ese gatito negro había nacido junto con uno dorado que después pararía en las manos de sus primos Xiang y Lei Li... quienes habían convencido por todos los métodos a su padre, apoyados por su madre.

-gracias por la lección, señorita Nakuru-dijo con educación levantando un poco su vestido mientras daba la reverencia, esa niña si que era toda una damita...

Aunque su hermano fuera un guerrillero de lo peor y que siempre embromaba con cualquier cosa al pequeño primo de ambos: Kenji Hiraguizawa, hijo de Aoshi Hiraguizawa y Katsumi Hiraguizawa.

-muy bien hecho, Usagi

-¡¡papá!-dijo emocionada mientras notaba como Eriol llegaba por el pasillo hasta la sala

Se había lanzando a sus brazos sin darle tiempo de nada, Jung tan solo miraba emocionado a su padre cuando ya se había acercado con todo y el gatito Spinel siguiéndole de cerca.

-buenas noches, Jung-sonrió acariciando el cabello de su hijo cuando Usagi le había soltado. Entonces escuchó un ronroneo cerca de sus pies- -buenas noches a ti, Spinel-sonrió al animal que se acurrucaba ahí haciéndole cariños.

Fue Tomoyo la que se acercó hasta él (viéndole totalmente rodeado) para besar sus labios largamente...

El gesto de desagrado de Jung no fue el mismo que el rostro soñador de Usagi que miraba ilusionada a sus padres.

-¡vamos Suppy!-tomó al gatito entre sus brazos ante las protestas del animal- ¡mis papás están ocupados!

Jung solo sentía como se le erizaba el cabello... ¿por que sus padres eran tan cariñosos siempre el uno con el otro? Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡¡ES SPINEL, USAGI!-gritó siguiendo a la chica que se alejaba por alguno de los pasillos de la mansión- ¡¡¡SPINEL!

-buenas noches, hijo-sonrió Shaoran acompañado de Sakura, en la habitación de Lei el cual estaba entre azul y buenas noches.

Sakura besó con suavidad la frente del pequeño acariciando después sus castaños cabellos, las cejas de Lei eran como la de los demás varones de esa familia, tan solo la diferencia era su gesto, que parecía más calmado y era muy raro verle con el entrecejo fruncido. Su piel era como la de su padre y la de su hermano, ¡Xiang y Lei eran tan parecidos! Pero su personalidad era tan diferente...

Sakura arropó a Lei que quedó dormido en cuanto cerró los preciosos ojos verdes:- que duermas con los angelitos, hijo...-susurró besándole una vez más. Shaoran tan solo sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para poder salir, y fue seguido por su esposa la cual ya iba en camisón, cubierto por su bata, al igual que él ya iba en sus ropas para dormir, cubierto siempre de su bata verde... misma que usaría en su primera mañana como esposos...

-solo dejame despedirme de él-pidió Sakura abriendo con lentitud la puerta que estaba entre la suya y la de Lei, esa era su habitación por el simple hecho de haber sido él el primero en nacer...

**Flashback -------------------------------------------**

**Cargaba con un gran y florido ramo de flores de cerezo... raro de encontrar en esa época de frío en el país; demasiado raro pues no era la temporada, pero había tenido suerte por que era el único que quedaba; ahora se dirigía a su casa... a ver a la mujer que esperaba a su primer hijo... ¡su primer hijo! No era que esperaba diez hijos, pero aun así era el primero, no importaba si era el único.**

**Suspiró risueño entrando a la mansión. **

**-buenas noches, mi señor-sonrió la que era ama de llaves en ese entonces y que ahora era esposa de Aoshi Hiraguizawa, Katsumi había suplicado por pasar tiempo ahí, por el embarazo de la señora; tan solo para cuidarle, aunque obtuvo protestas por parte de su esposo, al final este aceptó. – Mi señora Sakura se encuentra en su habitación, me parece que esta tejiendo-sonrió con dulzura, recordando cuando había dejado de hablar con la señora, y esta estaba tejiendo con delicadeza mientras la escuchaba y daba sus pequeños comentarios.- acaba de terminar el gorrito...**

**Shaoran le sonrió mientras asentía y subía alegremente las escaleras, entró y notó como Sakura sentada en un sillón, que se había comprado especialmente para que se reduciera su dolor al momento de estar sentada por muchas horas tejiendo como en ese entonces le gustaba.**

**Notó como la hermosa mujer tenía un gesto de dolor mientras se notaba la presión que ejercía hacia su vientre inflado por su estado, aunque en comparación con otras mujeres que había conocido no estaba demasiado grande; parecía que apenas estaba en el comienzo de su estado... el gorrito que había terminado estaba en el suelo al igual que las agujas y el estambre nuevo.**

**-¿Sakura?-el ramo terminó sobre el lecho al haber sido soltado por el Coronel, el cual se acercó preocupado hasta ella- ¿te encuentras bien?-limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, Sakura sacó el aire de sus pulmones con las palabras que dijo.-**

**-creo...-inhaló aire con fuerza para sacarlo en un instante, respiraba demasiado rápido- que... -decía, sus palabras reflejaban la agonía que estaba sintiendo. Y parecía que no quería gritar... pues cuando llegó también había notado su boca fina, muy apretada.**

**-¡oh Sakura!-gimió Shaoran horrorizado ¿y ahora que? ¿Que era lo que creía?**

**-por... por favor...-volvió a respirar- llama a la comadrona, a un medico, a alguien... ¡por favor!-gimió desgarrando su alma con sus palabras- ¡¡POR FAVOR SHAORAN!- ya llevaba varias horas con ese horrible, dolor, pero nadie se había percatado, y ella misma pensaba que no debía ser nada, tan solo leves pataditas, pues con esa fuerza había comenzado; pero luego empezó a aumentar y no se atrevía a gritar y preocupar a los demás. Por momentos estaba sola y cuando iban a verle siempre sonrió ante la tregua que se le daba, pues pensaba que en cuanto se quitaba ya no dolería más, pero en cuanto salían ese dolor comenzaba de nuevo.**

**Como si todo fuera planeado para que Shaoran Li interviniera.O como si ella lo hubiera planeado para que él estuviera en el momento justo.**

**Estaba tan asustado, ni siquiera en la guerra había sentido ese miedo y angustia, bajaba las escaleras con desesperación encontrándose con Katsumi que subía el té- ¡¡SAKURA, LA COMADRONA Y EL MEDICO, RÁPIDO!**

**Katsumi soltó la bandeja también con ojos asustados, tirando todo al suelo.**

**-¡¡S...SI SEÑOR AHORA LA TRAIGO!-decía bajando también las escaleras.**

**Shaoran dio aviso a todos los criados, a uno lo mandó con Touya Kinomoto, a otro a la mansión del General Hiraguizawa, el siguiente tuvo que ir con Fujitaka Kinomoto...**

**Subió una vez más las escaleras con apuro.**

**-¡Sakura ¿como vas!-preguntó mirando como se retorcía- ¡oh Sakura!-quitaba todo lo que estaba en la cama inconsciente de que lo hacía, Sakura seguía siendo tan liviana. **

**-creo que... ya pasó-dijo en un sollozo pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo depositada delicadamente sobre el lecho frío- hoe... ¡¡¡¡Arggggg!-respiraba mucho más agitadamente- ¡¡ÑAINN! ¡AURGGGG!**

**Parecía como si aullara ante el tormento que sentía en su cuerpo...**

**Shaoran tomó su mano mientras acariciaba su frente- ¡por favor Sakura, la partera y el doctor ya vienen!**

**-¡¡LA NECESITO YAAA, SHAORAN... POR FAVORRR! ¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó mientras Wei entraba con algunas cosas, como una vasija llena de agua caliente, algunas mantas, toallas y un trapito el cual colocó sobre la frente de Sakura esperando con eso limpiar un poco el sudor.**

**De un momento a otro, y Shaoran sin entender, ni importarle veía como el médico militar llegaba revisando el vientre de su esposa...**

**-señora... aun no es tiempo.-Sakura levantó una ceja ¿había llevado mal la cuenta? Entonces... ¿por que le dolía tanto?... no podía ser por que perdería al bebé ¿verdad que no? ¡No podía perderlo!**

**De pronto comenzó a llorar, Shaoran en un intento por calmarla le abrazó. El médico salió para dale un espacio a Sakura para tranquilizarse.- Shaoran...-suspiró intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, aunque su esposo lo hizo por ella.-...yo sé... que el bebé está bien... tiene que nacer... ya es tiempo... **

**-pero Sakura, el doctor.-la muchacha podía notar que su esposo estaba más alterado que cualquier vez, incluso sus manos temblaban- no quiero que les suceda nada... tal vez sea mejor esperar...**

**-Shaoran, yo lo sé... si esperamos más, el bebé morirá...-nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.- ¡no me pude equivocar! ¡Soy su madre!**

**Li dudó... los errores existían en el mundo... tal vez Sakura no había contado bien los días, o la cosa que fuera que había contado. Era verdad que su vientre estaba demasiado pequeño para tener "nueve meses".**

**-Sakura...-susurró no sabiendo que hacer. De pronto sintió las manos de ella apretar con fuerzas la suyas.**

**-es imposible sentir esto sin que quiera decir que va a nacer...-su rostro fue directo al pecho del hombre que le apretó con fuerza, mientras respiraba con agitación, desesperada.- a menos que quiera decir que...-cerró de nuevo sus ojos tratando de olvidar la alternativa. No, un aborto no...**

**Para su suerte aquella mujer que le atendería vivía cerca de ahí... demasiado cerca... prácticamente eran vecinas y aunque aquella mujer no se dedicaba a aquello. Tenía mucha experiencia por lo que se ganó el título como una de las mejores parteras de ahí.**

**-¡¡Abran paso!-gritó al llegar subiendo rápidamente con su cuerpo rechoncho y su gesto normalmente dulce se veía con la fuerza y la experiencia de traer bebés al mundo.**

**Se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran que lucía tan asustado como si fuera un niño pequeño y procuraba tranquilizar con sus palabras a la madre de su hijo. Sakura se retorcía, sus piernas le dolían... ¡todo le dolía! **

**-¡señora, el niño aun no está listo para nacer!-se quejó el médico entrando a la habitación después de ella.- mire su vientre, el niño está aun pequeño, solo le mataremos.- se notaba que habían discutido antes de llegar a la habitación.**

**Las palabras dolían en el corazón de Shaoran. ¿Quien tenía la razón?**

**La mujer se acercó a Sakura y tentó su barriga. Frunció el ceño y se enfrentó al doctor que tenía una expresión dura.- este niño va a nacer esta misma noche...**

**-¿que no entiende?-dijo molesto el otro hombre, en tanto Shaoran acariciaba con dulzura a su esposa, que tampoco prestaba atención a la discusión de ambos, el dolor había cesado.**

**-cualquiera que sea el caso, está el riesgo-dijo la mujer mirando con seriedad al varón.- si es prematuro morirá, si lo dejamos ahí y no es prematuro, morirá- al oír eso Sakura lloró mucho más, tanto que llamó la atención de quienes le atendían.- es algo que debes enfrentar, pequeña-sonrió la mujer. Shaoran besó la frente de su esposa.- pero yo te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que ese niño está listo... ¿que decides?**

**Sakura se retorció por un nuevo dolor, Shaoran intentó sostenerla en sus brazos. La comadrona estaba segura de que eso era una contracción... ¿que más podría ser? Cuando la mujer se pudo tranquilizar murmuró.- estoy... segura de que tiene que nacer hoy... no me puedo equivocar... -apretó los puños del saco de Shaoran con decisión, en tanto él le miraba con profundidad, Sakura nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de aquel ser que habían procreado juntos... por que ella se lo pidió, por que ella lo amaba.- quiero que nazca...**

**La mujer asintió, en tanto el médico solo negó indignado y salió molesto y además ofendido de aquel lugar.**

**-¡vamos niño, sal de aquí!-ordenó la mujer a Li el cual iba a negarse pero cuando se dio cuenta... estaba fuera de la habitación. El único que permanecía ahí era Wei mismo que había ayudado en el nacimiento de sus hermanas y de él mismo.**

**-ya la está atendiendo-sonrió Kirobe ya más tranquila- y mi señora Sakura es muy fuerte...**

**Shaoran suspiró...**

**Pasó media hora al menos cuando todos comenzaron a llegar, y también él comenzaba a pensar que, el parto se estaba demorando demasiado ¿el bebé estaría bien? ¿Si era prematuro? ¿Que demonios había sucedido?**

**-¡¡Li!-gritó Tomoyo llegando casi corriendo con un bulto entre mantas, despertándolo de sus sueños y pensamientos pesimistas-¿está Sakura bien?-Tomoyo era seguida por una sonrisa del General.**

**-no lo sé-dijo, parecía que a penas comprendía que su hijo iba a nacer esa noche**

**-oh, iré a ayudar-dijo pasándole la bebé a Eriol con delicadeza, el cual le recibió gustoso y con cariño.**

**Tomoyo subió rápidamente entrando a la habitación de Li.**

**-¿con que papá, no?-preguntó jugando con su bebé mientras se iba a sentar acompañado por un mudo Shaoran- ¿esta bien, coronel?**

**Li tan solo asintió, pero seguía sin hablar.**

**Entonces escuchó el "buenas noches" de Fujitaka Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto y Kaho Kinomoto que tenía ya varios meses de aliviada, el pequeño niño iba en brazos de su abuelo.**

**Todos miraban preocupados al joven. Este comenzó a sospechar de su mal aspecto, todos le miraban fijamente.- ¿que sucede?-inquirió distraído**

**-tranquilo Shaoran-sonrió amablemente Fujitaka meciendo a Akio- ya verás que cuando tengas a tu bebé entre tus brazos sentirás que toda esta angustia lo habrá valido...**

**Touya solo asintió admirando la figura del hombre que sería padre... pero los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por otro sonido...**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**Shaoran se levantó dispuesto a ir a ver a Sakura pero entonces algo le dejó parado en seco...**

**El llanto de un bebé inundaba toda la mansión...**

**Ahora si que subió con apuro... abrió la puerta con rapidez. Sakura estaba recostada sobre la cama respirando agitadamente mientras sudaba a mares y sus ojos estaban cerrados sin esfuerzo, su cabello lucía empapado casi como si acabara de darse un baño..., Wei quitaba algunas cosas de ahí, cubiertas todas por sangre de la reciente madre, Tomoyo limpiaba algo más lejos y la mujer terminaba con Sakura...**

**Entonces fue cuando Tomoyo se acercó... mostrándole un pequeñisisímo bulto que fue a parar en los brazos de Sakura, la cual lloraba de emoción acercando el sonrosado rostro del bebé al suyo... parecía querer gritar de alegría. **

**Shaoran miraba todo paralizado entonces la sonrisa de Sakura le llamó a acercarse hasta allá. Se sentó en el lecho a un lado de ella... y notó la cabecita sonrosada que tenía unos delgados y finos cabellos que no le hacían ver tan calvo... tenía cerrados los ojos y sus diminutos puños con fuerza, mientras parecía temblar en los brazos de su madre y luego volvía a llorar...**

**-Shaoran...-su gesto era cansado aunque su sonrisa única le inspiraba confianza- es nuestro bebé... –entonces comenzó a hablarle al bebé- te esperábamos ansiosos... ¡te amo tanto!-besó con dulzura su frentecita. Tomó la mano de Shaoran y le jaló con tanta fuerza y emoción que fue ella la que le besó con pasión, dejándolo impresionado.**

**-es varón-aclaró Tomoyo ante el rostro que impregnaba desconcierto. Después de que correspondió el beso de su esposa. El bebé había parado ahora a las manos cariñosas de su padre, cabían en ambas sin ningún esfuerzo... era demasiado pequeño.**

**-el pequeño Xiang-rió Sakura arrullando al bebé cuando regresó a sus brazos- ...nuestro bebé Shaoran...**

**Fin del Flashback----------------------------------------------**

Notó como Sakura salía con una sonrisa de la habitación. – te lo suplico, no seas tan severo...

-ya te he dicho que no lo seré-murmuró divertido besando con delicadeza pero con ese toque juguetón, sus labios...- no soy... malo... jamás recriminaría a nuestro hijo por algo así... nunca a mis hijos... ni contigo, mi amor me podría enojar... por que eres lo que más quiero... con la que comparto mis días... Y mis noches...-susurró coquetamente acariciando su delgada y hermosa figura-

-¡Shaoran!-gimió sonrojada- ...estás a la puerta de la habitación de uno de tus hijos...

El Coronel Li tan solo rió suavecito soltándole y abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Xiang leía a la luz de la vela que tenía en su mesita de noche.

-buenas noches-dijo con expresión seria pero no así fría, acababan de cenar, hacía horas que Shaoran había llegado (por la tarde, más temprano de lo normal) y por petición del mismo Xiang había jugado con ambos, en presencia de su esposa, su amada Sakura, la cual reía ante sus ocurrencias y más de una vez Shaoran la recogía en brazos causando la risa divertida de los niños, después habían cenado juntos, como siempre que Shaoran estaba por la noche en casa y no en el regimiento. Pero en ese momento parecía que Xiang ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedería, pero tan solo contestó de la misma manera:- tu madre me ha mostrado tus clases de matemáticas...

Xiang Li suspiró pesadamente dejando el libro con cuidado en la mesita de noche:- supongo que estás decepcionado-dijo con pesadumbre sin mirarle.

-no es eso-sonrió a su primogénito notando los hermosos ojos heredados de la mujer que más amaba- me preocupa... y estás mortificando a tu madre... está muy inquieta por lo que sucede... ¿me lo quieres contar?-preguntó sentándose en el lecho frente a él.

-ese hombre...el tutor...-dijo de malas cruzándose de brazos- es demasiado extraño...

-¿extraño dices?-inquirió sin entender.

-es de esos que te presionan-decía mientras el gatito dorado se acurrucaba en sus pies- ¡te estresan! Aunque pienso que todos los profesores lo hacen ¿no? creo que la señorita Nakuru Akizuki no le exige tanto a mis primos... pero ¡ese hombre es de lo peor! Parece como si te vigilara-dijo acercándose a su padre como si lo acechara- también lo hace con Lei... aunque mi hermano no se da cuenta-ahí Shaoran sonrió recordando al pequeñín- y con mamá es mil veces peor- el padre del niño abrió los ojos, aun más- le mira por horas y horas cuando esta ayudando a Lei... ¡y luego me regaña por que no pongo atención! Si él lo único que hace cuando está mamá es mirarla... eso me molesta y entonces no entiendo porque la ve tanto. Pero lo hace.

Xiang escuchó el leve gruñido de su padre... por eso Sakura decía que tenía una extraña sensación con él. ¡Seguro miraba su cuerpo de arriba a abajo! Y ella lo sentía, pero no sabía que era...

Shaoran acarició sus cabellos marrones como los de él, mientras lo recostaba y el gatito Kerberos llamado Kero por su madre y por su hermano... no se movió...

-tranquilo que voy a resolver eso...-arropó con cuidado a su orgullo- confía en mí...

-yo confío en ti, papá-sonrió adormilado el joven comenzando a entrar en el mundo de los sueños gracias al cansancio por tanto jugar y tanto estudio de aquella tarde.

Shaoran fue quien besó su frente para luego con un soplido apagar la velita que estaba en la mesa de noche...

**-**¡vamos papá!-sonrió el niño saltando en la cama de sus padres.- ¡un rato mas! ¿Si?

-oh Kenji...-susurró Katsumi sentada sobre algunas almohadas acompañada por un alegre Aoshi que miraba felizmente a su único hijo.

-¡no lo puedo creer!-decía sin dejar de saltar y hacer rebotar a sus padres sobre el colchón- ¡pude resolver esto!-se detuvo y gateó hasta el padre pasándole esa hoja amarillenta- ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que Usagi ya había visto estos problemas?-Aoshi escuchaba todo con atención mirando las palomillas que indicaban los números correctos. – ella decía que estaban muy difíciles pero ¡resultó que al final no!-rió soñadoramente- seguro me quería asustar aunque Jung me dijo que no lo estaban tanto...-dijo colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla calmando toda esa euforia- ... ¿entonces por que le creí a Usagi?...-se quedó pensativo- es verdad Jung todavía no me decía nada...

A Aoshi solo le salió una gotita por la nuca. Su niño era por demás listo, tanto como los dos hijos de Eriol y los del coronel Li. Aunque también era algo ingenuo... pero cuando tenía errores nunca le daba vergüenza decir que se había equivocado... Además de que era muy orgulloso, y siempre trataba de sobresalir.

-Kenji...-susurró la señora Hiraguizawa abrazando a su hijo que estaba también cerca de ella- es hora de que vayas a dormir...- acarició con dulzura su cabeza. El pequeño tenía al menos una pequeña diferencia de meses con el hijo menor de Eriol, que tenía siete años.- sabes bien, que podrías enfermar...

-¡pero mamá!-renegó con un mohín.- es que yo le estaba platicando y...

Pero Katsumi Hiraguizawa le interrumpió.:- no mi niño...-sonrió tratando de sonar convincente- yo no quiero que te enfermes, ni te pase nunca nada...

-lo sé mamá-recitó mientras Aoshi contenía una carcajada, el pequeño bajó de la cama mientras besaba la mejilla de la mujer.- buenas noches...-dijo con resignación estando ya vestido en sus ropas para dormir se dirigió al hombre que era su padre y besó por igual su mejilla- hasta mañana, papá-sonrió para luego caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación y salir...

-ay con este niño-dijo en un suspiro Katsumi mientras acomodaba las cobijas de su lado para dormir.- hasta que no enferme... se enfermará si sigue siguiéndoles el paso a sus primos. Aunque sean mayores que él, tiende a querer igualarse o superarlos en sus estudios.

-yo lo veo con muchas ganas de aprender- observó haciendo lo mismo- además ¿crees que sea malo que nuestro hijo tenga tantas energías?

-claro que no-sonrió acurrucándose ya recostada junto a él- pero con todo y eso ¡lo adoro tanto! ...creo que jamás podría enfadarme con él por nada... ni siquiera por algo como saltar en la cama...indica con ello que es un niño normal, saludable y feliz.

-no seas consentidora-regañó con calma Aoshi- también tienes que enseñarle que no todo lo que hace es bueno... por ejemplo: saltar en la cama-rió divertido- aunque eso de obedecerte es algo que yo nunca he practicado... –Katsumi le miró con reprimenda-creo que lo sacó de mi. ¡No me mires así!-se quejó- ...sabes que yo nunca te he obedecido a la primera- apretó su figura contra él.- ¿y que mejor ejemplo que no querer separarme de ti, aunque al principio siempre me rechazaste?

-gracias a los dioses no me hiciste caso...-suspiró sonrojada mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules- ...no te tendría a mi lado, mi hijo no existiría... y yo no sería tan feliz como lo soy...

-me alegra que me lo digas-sonrió Aoshi besando sus labios- mi esfuerzo valió la pena...

-¡oh Aoshi!-dijo su voz enamorada de aquel sujeto el cual no sabía como había terminado con ella... de tantas y miles de hermosas y preciosas mujeres que seguro debía conocer.

**---- a la mañana siguiente ----**

-¿renuncia, señor?-preguntó el maestro mirándole sin comprender.

-si-dijo con seriedad ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión Li, era temprano, y el profesor vivía desde hacía algunos años en la casa, para mayor comodidad de todos los involucrados.- bueno, sucede que quiero probar con más maestros... me parece que Xiang no está dando su mejor rendimiento... y saber las causas, es lo que más me importa por el momento.

-es muy distraído, señor-dijo a modo de respuesta justificando cualquier posible error del que se le inculpara.- parece que no analiza todo lo que esta haciendo en el momento en que lo esta haciendo. En cambio Lei analiza cada detalle...

-le pido que no compare a mis hijos-sonó seco- sé perfectamente que mis hijos son por demás listos, y también se que se esfuerzan día con día- salía en defensa de dos de sus tres más grandes tesoros, no permitiría que él, criticara así a sus niños- por eso no se lo permitiré... si usted no desea renunciar... entonces yo le despediré... para el caso es que ya no necesitamos más, sus servicios... créame que lo siento, por que ha estado varios años al cuidado de Xiang y Lei desde que cada uno de ellos nació e incluso ayudó con lo fundamental a mi esposa para criarlos... pero quiero abrirles esa posibilidad.- añadió con sinceridad.- no quiero que estén acostumbrados a un solo profesor para toda su vida...Le tendré listo su sobre en mi estudio.

-le entiendo señor-dijo secamente y con algo de resentimiento- entonces iré a empacar mis cosas...

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta e incluso Shaoran notó como Sakura estando a orillas de la sala, por lo cual se veía, estaba jugando animada y distraídamente con Lei mientras seguro Xiang no se levantaba aun, con lo dormilón que era...

Entonces notó que lo que su primogénito le había dicho por la noche era verídico... aquel hombre examinaba con mirada profunda todo en su esposa, la cual reía alegremente.

Shaoran se levantó molesto pero en su tono de voz no se podía percibir- mi esposa ha estado de acuerdo conmigo en la decisión- explicó sacándolo de su ensueño- y también está muy agradecida por su servicio...

El hombre solo frunció el ceño sin salir por la sala.

Li tan solo suspiró dirigiéndose a esa estancia de la mansión:- está ya arreglado.-sonrió a su esposa a la cual ya le había explicado, misma que se había sonrojado al enterarse.- ahora solo tendremos que buscar a un nuevo tutor...

Lei le miraba con interés mientras estaba agarrado de la mano de su madre la cual miraba a su padre con amor... Sus hermosos ojos verdes, con sus pestañas rizadas, lo admiraban con calma. Pero el pequeño Lei tuvo que soltar a la mujer al notar como el hombre se aferraba de la pequeña y fina cintura de la madre de Xiang. No había dejado de ser hermosa incluso con haber sido ya madre por dos ocasiones.

-Jamás dejaría que otro te mirara con esa intención. -susurró cerca de su oreja pero con precaución de Lei el cual miraba toda la situación con atención. – menos alguien que vive en este mismo techo... junto a ti y nuestros hijos... no me respetaría a mi mismo...

Sakura rió mirando de reojo a Lei.- yo no pondré mis ojos en nadie más que no seas tú...-besó sus labios con delicadeza para luego obligarle a soltarle por el niño.

-buenos días...-sonó la voz adormilada e infantil de Xiang causando que su familia le mirara con una gotita sobre su nuca.

-muy buenos días, Xiang-sonrió su madre, notando que su hijo aun estaba en su pijama. Su cabello marrón estaba mucho más alborotado de lo normal, y en sus brazos llevaba al alborotador gato Kerberos. El cual trataba de librarse del abrazo de su amo, aunque seguramente había sido el animal el que lo había despertado.- me parece que Kero te ha despertado de nuevo.

-si...-dijo en un bostezo dejándolo en el piso, mientras su hermano se acercaba a acariciarlo ¡le encantaba ese gato!- ¡ey, recuerda que te rasguñó la otra vez, así que ten cuidado!-advirtió el mayor mientras se tumbaba en uno de los sofás, todos lo seguían mirando- ¿que sucede?

También tenía que agregar que era demasiado distraído e inocente... pero notaba cuando todos lo miraban...

Sakura se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba el tierno rostro infantil, que le miraba sin comprender, pero la mujer se apresuró a explicar:- tendremos un nuevo tutor-sonrió acariciando ahora su cabello, tratando de ordenarlo un poco, el niño le miraba entre incrédulo y emocionado- tú padre lo ha solucionado... por lo pronto, trataremos de que no descuides tus lecciones, enseñándotelas yo, hasta que alguien mas indicado me reemplace.

Xiang Li miró hacia delante donde el varón y jefe de la familia estaba sentado admirando la conversación de ambos, con suma tranquilidad... ver ahí, a su familia toda junta... sus dos hijos... y su esposa... cuanto pudo haber perdido, pero todas esas reflexiones se perdieron cuando sintió los brazos de Xiang alrededor de su cuello, que le abrazaba agradecido.

-¡verás que le pondré más entusiasmo!-sonrió el niño sin soltarle y atrayendo la atención del más pequeño, que sonrió al ver que su papá abrazaba y sonreía a su hermano mayor, pensaba que estaban jugando, además de que no había prestado atención a la conversación entre sus tres familiares, estaba muy entretenido jugando con Kero.

-eso espero-respondió Shaoran pero no pudo hacer más al sentir los bracitos de Lei que también le abrazaban pero la pierna...

-¡papá!-rió mientras Li le sujetaba fuertemente para alzarlo- ¡vamos a pasear, papá! ¡Hoy es sábado!

-iré con Wei a ver el desayuno-rió ante la escena, Sakura mientras estaba levantándose, Shaoran con todo el trabajo que tenía llegaba bastante tarde entre semana, llegaba a penas para cenar y dar las buenas noches a los niños, era muy rara la ocasión en que llegaba para jugar, pero nunca faltaba a cenar, siempre y cuando tuviera permitido salir del regimiento y todo el resto de la noche era para ella... los fines de semana era para que él compartiera todo lo que quisiera con sus hijos...

Se agachó un poco sobre su cabeza para besar sus labios y la cabeza de su hijo mayor que era el que más cercano quedaba.

-¡mamá!-reclamó el pequeño Lei, mientras se apresuraba aun sobre Shaoran a alcanzar a su madre y besarle la mejilla.

Sakura rió para luego retirarse.

-papá ¿por que Jung tiene un maestro que le enseña...? eh...-no recordaba el nombre de aquello... de esa materia.

-espada-intentó ayudar Lei abrazando por el pecho a su padre, estaba sentado en una de sus piernas. Mientras Xiang estaba sentado en la orilla del sillón recargando la cabeza en su pecho mientras Shaoran le abrazaba por los hombros.

-sería interesante aprender...-comentó sin darle importancia- en ese aspecto Jung sabe defenderse bastante bien...

-¿espada?-preguntó sorprendido ante el interés de Xiang- ¿quieres tener esgrima?

-¡eso es, esgrima!-dijo recordando que esa era la palabra correcta, pero luego se sonrojó- yo solo decía... que porque mi primo tenía... y que sería interesante... y escuché a Kenji decir que sus papás en un tiempo mas le pondrían a aprender también. Aunque su mamá estaba algo nerviosa. O eso dijo. Pero ¿puedo aprender yo también?

-hay maestros muy buenos-sonrió Shaoran- tal vez pueda contactar alguno...

-¡¡ ¿de verdad!-preguntó emocionado mirando los ojos chocolates de su padre- ¿¡oíste Lei? ¡Esgrima! ¿Tú quieres aprender esgrima?

-¡si!-dijo mirando a su hermano mayor con la misma emoción, era tan pequeño que apenas entendía lo que decían o lo que él mismo contestaba, no estaba consciente de lo que decía, por decirlo así.

-muchas gracias, papá...-Xiang le había vuelto a abrazar y Lei le había imitado también dándole las gracias.

Se dispuso a admirarlos cuando ellos se separaron para jugar con el gato dorado, el cual trató de huir, no tenía ganas de jugar por que era Sábado- _sé que ellos se interesan por aprender y que se esfuerzan... por eso me da gusto hacerlo... además... son mis hijos..._

Le parecía increíble poder llegar a pensar que estaba ahí, que hacía nueve años pudo haber perdido la oportunidad de verlos... de conocerlos... o mejor dicho... ellos jamás hubieran existido tal y como eran... pudiera ser que Sakura se hubiera vuelto a casar... y que uno de sus hijos tuviera sus preciosos ojos, tal y como los suyos los tenían...

¡No se imaginaba a su Sakura y a sus niños con alguien que no fuera él! O no quería imaginárselos... cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad se le estremecía el corazón... y daba gracias por estar vivo...

-buenos días-saludó con su "femenina" voz Usagi mientras alzaba alto la cabeza, su abuelita Sonomi siempre le insistía en que debía comportarse como la damita que era.

Eriol rió bajito mirando la graciosa actitud de su hija, que intentaba sentarse con ese gran vestido en el comedor. Jung trataba de contener la carcajada, sabía que su hermana podría perder toda compostura y dejar de ser una "dama" para poder propinarle algún golpe por su grosería.

Tomoyo sonrió después de mirar con algo de reproche a ambos varones.- muy buen día, hija-dijo ella, todavía no habían comenzado a desayunar, pues siempre esperaban a todos los miembros de la familia. Usagi siempre tardaba en escoger uno de los tan lindos vestidos que tenía y que eran escogidos por Tomoyo con fervor para que su hija luciera tan preciosa como era.

-disculpen mi tardanza-añadió la chica ya sentada y colocando una servilleta sobre su vestido rosado, pronto los criados llegaron para servir los blancos platos de porcelana.

-está bien-sonrió Eriol mirando su comida alegremente, tenía esa mañana hambre, Jung tomaba su avena con una cuchara al igual que su hermanita.- tal vez podamos ir al parque hoy-comentó distraídamente.

-¡genial!-respondieron sus hijos dejando por un momento el alimento pero el que continuó fue Jung- dicen que ese parque es de lo más viejo, pero tal vez tengan razón por que es algo que se siente... me refiero a que se siente en el aire...

-te entiendo, hijo-sonrió Tomoyo, pues Eriol tenía un bocado, pero este asintió dándole la razón a su esposa, ella se dirigió a su esposo después- el lunes iremos Sakura y yo al médico... así que podrías llevar a los niños al regimiento.

Hiraguizawa le miró un momento sin entender, pero luego le devolvió el gesto de su mujer:- claro, siempre y cuando quieran venir.

-¡yo si quiero ir!-asintió Usagi mientras alzaba la mano.

-¡yo también!-rió el más pequeño de la casa.

-esta bien, tendrán que estar listos desde temprano-añadió el general- Usagi, lo mejor será que no lleves vestido...-pensó un momento- tal vez Li también lleve a sus hijos.

-¡que bien, veremos a Xiang!-rió Usagi emocionada- ¡y Lei es tan tierno...!-gimió recordando la dulce carita del niño.

-¿podríamos invitar a Kenji?-preguntó Jung ilusionado- Xiang, Lei, Kenji y yo siempre nos divertimos mucho juntos...

-¡pero son puros niños!-se quejó Usagi cruzándose de brazos- mi tía Sakura o mi tía Katsumi deberían tener una niña... o tú mamá... tener una hermanita sería lindo.

Tomoyo tosió un poco por la sorpresa de las palabras de su hija mayor, mientras Eriol reía abiertamente para añadir.- creedme que ha trabajado en eso... pero no se ha dado...-guiñó una ojo a la mujer mientras esta se sonrojaba a más no poder.

**Lunes por la mañana...**

-¡gracias por invitarme, tío Eriol!-sonrió Kenji caminando junto con sus primos, Usagi llevaba una falda muy suelta que llegaba hasta sus pies y tenía su limpio cabello en una coleta.

-ya verás que esto será divertido-Jung que cargaba al gatito Suppy era el que hablaba con Kenji mientras eran dirigidos por Eriol, pero se detuvieron al toparse con Shaoran Li, sus hijos y Kero.

Ambos hombres portaban los uniformes militares con sus rangos visibles.

-veo que su esposa y Tomoyo si saldrán-rió Eriol- también le han encargado a sus niños... y el gato también.

Notó el rostro adormilado de Xiang que cargaba al pequeño gato dorado y con la otra mano tomaba la de su papá, mientras este también cargaba entre su hombro y su brazo libre al pequeño Lei que dormía abrazado a su cuello.

-¡es un amor!-escuchó el gemido de Usagi que se acercó hasta colocarse en la espalda de Shaoran y se notaba la curiosa carita de Lei el cual de vez en cuando resoplaba palabras entre ellas "no" "dulces" y la frase "mamá, papá".

-será mejor que lo recueste en la oficina-sonrió a la hija del general- el pobrecito no está acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano.

-¡hey Xiang!-saludó Kenji para luego chocar su mano con la libre (después de soltar la mano de su padre) del pequeño Li, hizo lo mismo con Jung, los tres chicos, eran compañeros de juegos desde siempre, el mayor y que los lideraba (cuando no estaba Usagi) era Xiang, luego le seguía Jung y por último estaba el gracioso Kenji, que siempre tenía algo que contar.- ¿como has estado?

-muy bien-respondió el niño con otra sonrisa- ¡mi papá buscará a un maestro de esgrima, como el de ustedes! Pienso que si practico duro durante los próximos meses, estaré listo para enfrentar a cualquiera de ustedes dos...

-¡eso es genial!-añadió Jung mientras Kenji asentía, ambos eran bastante parecidos. La única diferencia era que, el cabello oscuro de Jung era muy diferente al castaño oscuro de Kenji y claro los ojos, Jung Hiraguizawa tenía ese amatista tan peculiar y Kenji Hiraguizawa ese azul tan característico de la familia de su padre, aunque un poco más claro.- ¡ya quiero que aprendas! Será muy divertido, espero que Lei aprenda también ¡será una enfrentamiento de dos contra dos! Tú con tu hermano y yo con mi primo.

-también Lei tomará clases, ahora solo esperamos que papá lo encuentre...-se volvió pensativo- y el que era mi tutor ya no lo es, me caía muy mal, y creo que papá lo entendió.

-¿de verdad te libraste por fin de él?-susurró Kenji colocando su manita, hablando de manera muy confidencial – vaya que eres bueno, yo tardé casi un año para que papá me cambiara de tutor.

-buenos días, Xiang-sonrió Usagi besando la mejilla del muchacho que solo era menor que ella por cuatro o cinco escasos meses, el hijo de Sakura y Shaoran no podía evitar sonrojarse aunque ella fuera su prima, ninguna niña que conociera (aunque tampoco eran muchas) le besaba, y por tanto no estaba acostumbrado.

-hola Usagi-respondió besando su mano, la niña siempre le decía que debía comportarse como el caballero que se suponía que era. Parecía su tutora de modales.

-me alegra verte, hacía mucho que no lo hacía-acomodaba la corbata gris que combinaba con el trajecito del mismo color.- te ves más lindo de lo que recuerdo...

-niños-llamó Eriol sonriendo a todos mientras Shaoran hacía lo mismo- vamos, jugarán más allá...

-¡si!-asintieron todos al unísono.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-sonrió Tomoyo mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura- ¡es increíble!

Sakura se sonrojó mientras bajaba la mirada con ilusión...

-tal vez esta vez si sea una niña...-la esposa de Hiraguizawa le había abrazado ante la emoción...

Y es que Sakura Li estaba esperando un bebé de nuevo... era simplemente ¡increíble! Con lo tímidos que eran ella y el Coronel Li frente a los demás, nadie que no los conociera creería que habían encargado ya a su tercer hijo o hija...

-espero que Shaoran se sienta feliz-dijo sonrojada mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar con una sombrilla al hombro- además de Xiang y Lei... –suspiró- espero que también se pongan felices... me preocuparía mucho si se pusieran celosos- Tomoyo rió, pero su prima tenía razón, cuando Xiang a sus cinco años se enteró por su madre de la llegada de su hermano Lei, se había molestado con ella... habían sido tan solo unos minutos, pero a Sakura en ese momento le había afectado de sobremanera la actitud negativa de su primer hijo, aunque cuando el bebé nació, no lo soltaba por nada.

Y eso que Xiang prácticamente insistía llevarlo a él y al gato a rastras, cuando se movían por toda la casa o salía a pasear. ¡Adoraba a su hermano!

-yo no sé que haría si tuviera un bebé más...-suspiró la que era Daidouji.- ya con Jung y Usagi tengo suficiente... ¡es como si tuviera seis hijos!

Sakura rió, por lo menos su Xiang, su Lei y su Shaoran eran de lo más tranquilos. Y estaba segura que la ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran... pero aun los recuerdos estaban en su cabeza, cuando su esposo y su hijo mayor, se enteraron por igual de la llegada de Lei...

**Se paseaba con nerviosismo por la casa, esperaba la llegada de Shaoran al hogar de ambos, mientras el pequeño Xiang le miraba pasear sentado en el mullido sillón, sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo, y a penas y llegaban al borde de su asiento.**

**-¿mamá?-preguntó con algo de preocupación, desde hacía algunos días (un mes para ser exactos) sentía diferente a su mamá, pero eso era algo que lo incomodaba... de alguna forma u otra...**

**-¿que pasa Xiang?-fue ahora ella la que inquirió sentándose a un lado de su hijo, pero aun así el niño miraba un extraño sentimiento en los preciosos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos...**

**-tranquila, señora-sonrió Wei llevando unas tazas de té, él lo sabía todo, Sakura siempre le había tenido especial confianza, por las referencias de Shaoran y por los años que ya llevaba en casa, además de los sabios consejos que tenía por dar, y también de su experiencia en ese tipo de cosas- el joven Shaoran se sentirá dichoso...**

**-solo espero que no lo importune...-Xiang escuchaba todo con atención pero sin entender... **

**Sakura se levantó después de acariciar descuidadamente los marrones cabellos de su pequeño, cosa que percató el chiquito y que además lo molestó.**

**La esposa del Coronel Li, tomó una de las tacitas ofrecidas, no bebió casi nada en ese único trago, para luego colocarla de nuevo en la charola... parecía distraída...**

**-subiré a mi habitación-sonrió la mujer caminando a las escaleras, sin dar tiempo a que Xiang anunciara el querer acompañarla.**

**-... ¿mamá?..**

**Xiang caminó hacia la puerta que tenía unos altos panales separados de cristal que daban al hermoso jardín en el que él y su madre jugaban y estudiaban de vez en cuando, con aquel hombre que ahora tenía el día libre... el tutor.**

**No alcanzaba a ver, pero podía tomar muy bien el picaporte bajo y abrir la puerta... hacía calor para esa época, y de por si ya estaba algo sofocado, prefirió quedarse en casa, su padre ya no tardaría en llegar.**

**A veces era muy aburrido cuando su mamá tenía esos ataques tan raros, que desde hacía "algunos días" se habían hecho más presentes que nunca. Una vez se había preocupado tanto... cuando le dio temperatura, que estaba casi tan nerviosa como ese día, pero notaba algo aun más extraño y desconocido esta vez...**

**Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse para luego cerrarse lentamente**

**-¡papá!-sonrió estirando sus brazos, Shaoran le recibió y alzó en el aire... mientras el pequeño reía.**

**-muy buenas noches, joven Shaoran-sonrió Wei apareciendo en el recibidor admirando como padre e hijo daban vueltas.**

**-buenas Wei-saludó Li aun con su niño en brazos- ¿y Sakura?**

**-mamá está en su habitación-respondió el niño por el mayordomo- está rara...**

**-¿rara dices?-preguntó mirando a su hijo, luego miró a Wei el cual solo asintió, por lo que el hombre se alarmó, tuvo que bajar a Xiang para apresurarse a ver que le sucedía a su esposa.**

**-¡Shaoran!-no tuvo que avanzar mucho, Sakura al parecer había escuchado su llegada, y había decidido bajar, caminaba hasta él...**

**Su largo vestido de arrastraba demasiado y eso fue lo que provocó su caída inminente boca a abajo sobre el piso limpio, no era nada grave, un simple tropiezo, incluso no le dolió y el sonido que emitió fue seco.**

**-¡señora Sakura!-se apresuró Wei a ayudarle- ¿se siente bien?- Shaoran que también se dispuso a apoyarle, pareció extrañado, por tanta preocupación.- debe cuidar más sus pasos, y más con el bebé en camino.**

**Shaoran se quedó inmóvil antes de poder ayudarle a levantarse, estaba hincado tomando con suavidad su brazo antes de que Wei preguntara algo, pues era el más cercano a ella. Miró su rostro sonrojado, y sus ojos soñadores... **

**Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia su vientre y luego regresó sus ojos a los de su amada... la cual solo asintió...**

**-Shaoran...-susurró expectativa de su respuesta.**

**No pudo agregar más cuando Shaoran la tenía en sus brazos, Sakura se tuvo que aferrar a su cuello, Li apretaba el cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo, las piernas de ella volaron ante la fuerza con la que giraron...-un nuevo bebé...-murmuró siendo escuchado por el niño y el mayordomo.**

**Xiang miraba todo incrédulo ¿un nuevo bebé? Frunció el ceño... mientras se cruzaba de brazos... y miraba la felicidad de sus padres con recelo. Se mantuvo callado todo ese rato... con razón su mamá estaba tan rara... **

**...esperando un bebé... ¡ja! **

**¿Y el que? Era tan pequeño como un bebé, solo que con cinco años. ¿Acaso estaba pintado? **

**-¿Xiang?-llamó Shaoran pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al celoso niño con su ceño fruncido (muy parecido al de su padre)- ¿no te da alegría? Habrá un bebé nuevo...**

**Sakura esperaba la respuesta alegre del niño... pero...**

**-ajum.-se estiró falsamente al igual que como sonó su bostezo- voy a dormir- caminó rápidamente hasta las escaleras las cuales subió con prisa, para luego encerrarse en su habitación, sin dar una respuesta...**

**La señora Li se llevó una mano a su fina boca, con susto...**

**Ahora no lo podía creer, tal vez estaba pensando mal... pero... por la actitud del niño... parecía que...**

**Xiang no quería saber nada de un nuevo bebé...**

**Ante la sensibilidad de su estado, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y escondiera su rostro entre le pecho de su esposo mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro, que ya se humedecía ante las lágrimas que brotaron...**

**-Sakura... Sakura...-susurró Shaoran abrazándola mientras le arrullaba con cuidado y miraba hacia el frente ¿que le sucedía a Xiang? Entendía eso de los celos... pero él siempre había mencionado algo sobre un hermanito... tal vez las cosas no eran como las imaginaba...- por favor...-suplicó al notar que el llanto de su mujer se hacía más potente... Sakura estaba más sensible de lo que jamás había visto- por favor mi amor... tranquila... ya verás que se le pasará...-al notar como sus palabras no reconfortaban su corazón dolorido, se desesperó y se vio en la necesidad de insistir-te amo Sakura... te amo mi amor...-besó su cabeza una y otra vez buscando el consuelo de ella...**

**-no lo quiere, Shaoran-hipó mirando los castaños ojos que trataban de calmar la situación, Wei comprendía todo perfectamente porque no era la primera vez que veía todo aquello... las hermanas de Shaoran habían sido siempre muy alegres... pero cuando se enteraron las más chicas de la llegada de Shaoran sucedió algo similar... aunque al verle como un pequeño y precioso bebé y esta vez varón para romper la monotonía, no evitaron encariñarse con él, como seguro lo haría Xiang al ver a su hermanito o hermanita- ¿por que no lo quiere, Shaoran?... si tú y yo siempre nos esforzamos tanto por dárselo... porque...-hipó una vez más- siempre nos lo pidió...-se escondió de nuevo y estrujó el uniforme azul- ¿...por...que...?**

**Shaoran alcanzó a evitar su caída al suelo, parecía que las emociones para ella eran demasiadas... la recogió en brazos y subió las escaleras, para que llegando a la habitación de ambos la depositara en el lecho que compartían...**

**Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de su hijo... no estaba molesto, más bien estaba extrañado y preocupado. Por ambos.**

**-¿Xiang, estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran acercándose con cuidado al niño que estaba hundido entre almohadas, parecía que lloraba...- ¡Xiang, hijo! ¿Que te sucede?-se alarmó y corrió a su encuentro tomándolo en brazos, mientras el pequeño trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas lo mejor que podía y no quedar en ridículo ante su padre como él pensaba.- tranquilo pequeño...-le arrulló mientras el niño, al ver la reacción de su padre lloró con más ganas**

**-¡mamá...!-chilló casi con desesperación- ¡...bebé... tú... yo...!-hipó, trataba de darse a entender pero no lo conseguía.- mamá... no... Me... quiere... va querer... querer... más... al bebé... y ya no va a jugar...-parecía que Xiang comprendía o parecía comprender las consecuencias de un hijo nuevo, pero no tan claramente...-¡querrá al bebé pero no a mi!- concluyó.- por que el bebé será más pequeño. Y a los adultos les gustan más los chiquitos...**

**-¡no digas tonterías!-reclamó Shaoran alzando con un dedo su cabeza- tu mamá, te quiere demasiado... cierto que por un tiempo no podrá jugar contigo como ahora... pero siempre te va a amar tanto como a tu hermano. El bebé será demasiado delicado, necesitará cuidados que solo tu madre le podrá proporcionar... ¿entiendes? Hay que cuidarlo... tanto tu mamá, como tú y como yo... tu madre te adora... eres su hijo, eres nuestro hijo... jamás te va a dejar de querer... ¿lo entiendes?-Xiang asintió extrañamente con una sonrisa, aunque sus lágrimas todavía se escurrían por sus mejillas desde sus verdes ojos. Siempre comprendía claramente todo cuando su padre le explicaba... también entendía a la perfección a su madre, pero Shaoran era varón como él, lógico que sintiera una confianza diferente-¿sabes que la has echo llorar? ... ella pensaba que querías un bebé... yo no lo esperaba... pero aun así, por el simple hecho de ser mi hijo, incluso aun sin haber nacido, lo quiero... y sé que si algún día vienen más, los querré tanto como a ti o al nuevo bebé.**

**Xiang miraba con arrepentimiento al hombre, su padre tenía razón, él siempre era el que insistía con alguien para jugar... un hermanito... o en todo caso y más extremo una hermanita... **

**Se soltó de los varoniles brazos y corrió hasta donde encontró a su madre dormida, mientras era atendida por Wei.**

**-¡mamá!-se abalanzó hacia ella, le abrazó por el cuello para besar su mejilla una y otra vez- ¡mamá!-llamó asustado por que no despertaba...**

**Pero se alegró al ver sus preciosos ojos verdes tan confundidos y extrañados de ver ahí a su hijo mayor abrazado a ella:- ¿Xiang? ¿Por que lloras?-inquirió confundida, en ese momento entró Shaoran.**

**-¡mamá, si quiero al bebé!-el niño volvió a abrazar a su madre, aunque solo quedaban las huellas de las lágrimas nuevas, no quedaba ningún rastro más de llanto...- ¡quiero mucho al bebé! ¡Te quiero demasiado a ti, a papá, y a mi hermanito! ¿Cuando nacerá?-se acercó a su barriga, apoyando su oreja para escuchar algo... limpiaba sus lágrimas tan rápido que no daba oportunidad a la mujer para siquiera intentara hacerlo ella.**

**Sakura sonrió apretándole más, mientras cerraba los ojos agradecida...:-mi niño... ¿oyes algo?**

**-no estoy seguro...-comentó con un rostro gracioso... aunque sus mejillas seguían húmedas ya no brotaban las lágrimas.**

**Shaoran sonrió cuando su mirada chocó con la verdosa de ella, y ella sabía que él había hecho algo para convencerlo...**

**Él tenía una gran influencia sobre su pequeño... todavía no sabía en que consistía, pero al fin y al cabo lo agradecía...**

-ya verás que si Lei siente celos, Xiang le ayudará-sonrió Tomoyo confortándola- él ya sabe lo que se siente... y sabe que tu amor siempre será para los tres...

-confío en que así será-respondió la esposa de Li- aunque extrañaré estar con Shaoran...-se sonrojó un momento... recordando que cuando ambos estaban solos, su esposo siempre le trataba con ese delicado cariño... que la volvía loca.

Shaoran tan amoroso y tan romántico como era cuando todo se oscurecía...

Tomoyo rió ante el comentario de su amiga...

Shaoran estaba sentado frente a su escritorio mientras escribía algunas cosas, al levantar el rostro pudo percatarse de la figurita de Lei, el cual estaba en posición fetal mientras dormía sobre el elegante sillón negro... parecía un angelito pequeño... aunque se parecía grandemente a su madre...

Xiang no se encontraba en la oficina, estaba en la de Hiraguizawa jugando con sus primos y el hijo de Aoshi...

Oficina de Eriol 

-¡hey, esperen; tenemos que organizarnos!-gritó Usagi dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de su padre el cual miraba todo con una sonrisa dirigida principalmente a los niños, firmaba algo de papeleo, pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó la infantil voz de la niña:- ¿me permites tu pluma, papá? ¡Ah! Y una hoja... sino no, nos sirve la pluma

Eriol rió entre dientes, pasándole lo que le había solicitado, mientras a los chicos les caía una gota de sudor por la nuca, la chica regresó con su hermano y sus primos sentándose en el sofá que dominaba la gran oficina, se notaba que se esmeraba en su caligrafía, mientras escribía sacaba un poco su lengua:- Kenji... va a ser... un soldadito... ¡si! veamos... Xiang... ¿que podrá ser mi otro querido primo?... mmhh...-colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla de forma graciosa- será un caballero... ¡si eso es! Jung será el dragón...-hablaba ya decidida y sin duda mientras su hermano protestaba con un "¡hey!"- si Lei despierta será mi señorito de compañía...-rió mientras recordaba al pequeñín que tanto adoraba- y yo seré la princesa ¿que tal? ¿Todos de acuerdo?-cuando su hermano se disponía a protestar siguió:- ¡muy bien, ya podemos jugar!

Xiang y Kenji se miraron dudosos... mientras Jung tan solo gruñía levemente.- ¡¡ ey, deja ese carácter de jefa de los simios!

-oh vamos, Jung-hablaba calmada la pequeña mientras arrastraba a Kenji hasta su posición dentro de la oficina.- tú eres tan... tan...-pensaba algo para convencerlo- tan como... bueno, te queda ser dragón- su razonamiento trataba de sonar convincente pero parecía no convencer por nada a su hermano, y lo notaba por su rostro.

-si quieres yo puedo ser el dragón- se ofreció Xiang acercándose un poco a los hermanos, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo.

-¡oh no, Xiang!-sonrió Usagi mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Jung será el dragón y punto.

-¡¡YO NO QUIERO SER UN DRAGÓN!-vociferó poniéndose rojo- ¡si Xiang quiere ser el dragón déjalo ser el dragón!

-esperen un momento-habló Kenji acercándose al trío- ninguno de nosotros deberíamos ser el dragón. Mejor que Suppy y Kero sean los dragones, creo que a ellos les queda mejor.

-es Spinel Sun.-gruñó por lo bajo- ¡¡y es Usagi la que no quiere que nadie más que yo sea el dragón! ¡¡¡ ¿Por que no eres tú el dragón en lugar de la princesa!

-¡¡por que ¿entonces a quien salvaría Xiang!

-Jung podría ser mi compañero caballero-sonrió Xiang a su prima que había gritado, lo de los gatitos le parecía buena idea, además de que este siempre lograba convencerla de una forma u otra- ¡vamos Usagi! ¡Será divertido!

La niña Hiraguizawa, era observada por todos, incluso por su padre de soslayo. Su rostro pensativo hizo sudar a los niños, se volvió a cruzar de brazos, miró hacia las mascotas de los Li y los Hiraguizawa, regresó su vista aun no convincente a Xiang el cual le sonrió sutilmente en forma de aprobación, luego el rostro aun molesto de su hermano menor, y luego el interrogante de Kenji.

Suspiró.

-está bien, pero solo por esta vez-ahí fue cuando todos sonrieron y se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, con una sonrisa el General se levantó del asiento, pues ellos parecían no haber escuchado.

Tras la puerta apareció Shaoran, quien tan solo sonrió sutilmente, sujetado a su mano estaba el pequeño Lei el cual bostezaba con frecuencia y frotaba sus ojos.

-Coronel-saludó de nuevo Eriol haciéndole pasar- parece que los niños justo esperaban al pequeño Lei para comenzar a jugar...

En cuanto el pequeño Li escuchó aquello, despertó casi totalmente, y notó como sus primos, hermano, y amigo Kenji estaban ahí, soltó la mano de su padre, y corrió a su encuentro

-¡¡Lei!-gritó emocionada Usagi abrazándole cuando lo tuvo cerca- ¡¡mi querido primito! ¡taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo eres!

-¿que no era Xiang?-preguntó entre susurros Jung a Kenji el cual solo sonrió burlonamente a el hijo mayor de Sakura el cual no había escuchado el comentario.

-¡ahora ya estamos completos para comenzar!-Usagi tenía la virtud (y tal vez mala suerte para sus primos) de ser una líder nata, y es que su padre también tenía esa cualidad, podía ser tan gentil como Tomoyo, pero era cierto que se identificaba plenamente con su papá. Xiang nunca se quedaba atrás, cualidad heredada por su padre, quien también era líder por naturaleza, quizás podría ser general si Eriol no hubiera ingresado antes al ejército... por que él dudó mucho para hacerlo...

En tanto Jung amaba profundamente a su madre, pero siempre seguía más a su padre. Esperaba que al crecer pudiera tener un rango similar al de él, aunque en cuanto se lo comunicó a su mamá esta puso el grito en el cielo.

Sabía apenas algo de lo que había pasado cuando su hermana ya estaba concebida, su padre había ido a la guerra y había sobrevivido difícilmente, por esa razón quizás fuera el héroe de todas sus invenciones, cada vez que comenzaba a soñar despierto.

Usagi siempre trataba de mantener los pies en la tierra, y que todos sus pensamientos tuvieran algo razonado, pues parecía pensar a su corta edad, que aquello resolvía toda duda...

-serás entonces mi señorito de compañía-Lei tan solo frunció el ceño- ¡ey, no te quejes! ¡tu rostro se parece al de tía Sakura!

Shaoran sonrió al escuchar aquello. Porque era verdad, ciertamente Xiang era un retrato vivo de su persona, tal vez a excepción de sus verdosos ojos, con el cabello marrón y esa expresión que mostraba firmeza en cada uno de sus pensamientos y acciones.

Mientras que Lei parecía un niño más pequeño en toda la extensión de la palabra, por sus enormes ojos parecidos a los de su hermano, su cabello castaño claro, mismo que el de Sakura y sus rasgos eran un poco más finos, era un niño tierno que no dudaba en demostrar su amor y cariño o el rencor y desacuerdo con alguien.

No era nada prudente...

Sus dos hijos eran tan listos... y tan inocentes... su Xiang tan dormilón como su esposa, su Lei tan entusiasta, ambos tan despistados y gentiles...cada vez que los miraba podía ver a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

-¡¡soy un niño!-se quejó mientras Xiang se partía de risa

-¡¡si, un niño precioso y adorable!-tomó sus mejillas pellizcándolas con cuidado y cariño y estirándolas- ¡serías una linda niña!

-¡hey mi hermano es un NI-ÑO! ¡ni-ño!-protestó ya su hermano mayor, no podía dejarle desprotegido ¡era su hermano!

-anda caballero ¡a tu posición!-ordenó empujándole mientras arrastraba a Lei hacia el otro extremo- ¡ustedes a sus puestos!

-esta niña es algo especial-sonrió Shaoran a Eriol el cual solo asintió-

-tiene que admitir que se parece a Tomoyo, en todos los aspectos-rió animadamente mientras los niños ya comenzaban a jugar- cuando iba a tener a Usagi fue peor que la niña...

-¿de verdad?-preguntó extrañado Li sentándose en el sofá aun lado del General- yo no recuerdo haberle visto así.

-no... Pero yo recuerdo que incluso Sakura estaba desesperada-sonrió recordando aquellos momentos.- me trajo como loco en el último mes del embarazo, llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a mi hija nacer... aunque con Jung fue bastante diferente...

Admiraron a Usagi la cual trataba de acomodar las poses de sus compañeros, mientras que Lei trataba de convencerla para que le cambiara de rol en el juego, pero la chica solo ponía pretextos sin mirarle mientras con ágiles movimientos ponía a todos en su lugar.

**Flash back OoOoOoOoOoO**

**La mañana parecía prometedora, de una temperatura cálida pero a la vez fresca. Su estado estaba por demás avanzado, y ya solo esperaba las últimas semanas para dar a luz... tal vez el día hubiera sido perfecto... de no ser por ese humor, con el que había amanecido...**

**-¡Eriol!-gritó postrada en la cama, por recomendación de un médico. Su esposo estaba en la planta baja, cocinando... ella le había tenido que "suplicar" que cocinara algo para ella, al principio el futuro padre, se negó. Pero Tomoyo, había gritado a todo pulmón, en su apoyo. A pesar de que cojeaba un poco por una herida de guerra en su pierna le había obedecido.**

**-¿si?-preguntó, con un mandil puesto, vestía civil. Era su día libre, y había decidido pasar tiempo valioso con ella, aunque nunca se imaginó que amaneciera así... pensaba que a su dulce y gentil Tomoyo no le afectaría en nada su estado.**

**-espero que ya tengas listo el desayuno-su voz sonaba dura, mientras estaba cruzada de brazos, sobre su gran estómago.- por que vendrá Sakura y tengo que desayunar antes de que eso suceda.**

**-en un momento-la sonrisa de Eriol era nerviosa, e incluso algo temerosa, ya demasiados regaños se había llevado esa mañana, y ese día que apenas comenzaba.**

**-levanta eso-señaló una camisa del hombre, que había arrojado la noche anterior, al llegar cansado a cambiarse y refugiarse en su cómoda cama. Hiraguizawa siguió sus órdenes, pero...- ¡oh no, tienes que doblarlo! ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡¡Dóblala! **

**Eriol se sentía observado, mientras torpemente efectuaba la tarea que nunca había realizado, o tal vez si, pero jamás sirvió para eso, cuando entró al ejército, pudo encontrar una mujer anciana, que en busca de un empleo, se ofreció a encargarse de su ropa importante, la viuda había sido esposa de un militar, y sabía mucho de como tratar el tipo de ropa que utilizaban, aunque con el tiempo el uniforme había cambiado, siempre era igual. **

**Tomoyo tenía su mirada clavada en su nuca, esperando a que terminara. Pero incluso parecía que se tardaba más, a propósito.**

**-¡no te hagas el gracioso y termina!-reclamó molesta.**

**Y así lo hizo, se dirigió al ropero, y la metió con cuidado pero ella le volvió a interrumpir- ¡¿que crees que haces! ¡¡Eso está sucio!**

**Eriol volvió a suspirar y lo sacó, encargándose de no desdoblarlo- ¡¡ponlo en un cesto!**

**Mientras Eriol hacía eso, Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a la casa de su prima, su cabello estaba adornado por una cinta amarilla pastel como su vestido, la muchacha no sabía que llevaba a penas dos semanas de embarazo.- ¿Tomoyo?-inquirió preocupada.- ¿que te sucede, te sientes mal? **

**-¡¡ ¿crees que me puedo sentir mal!-gritó molesta- ¡Eriol no sabe que tiene que llevar la ropa sucia a un cesto! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?**

**-tal vez deberías tranquilizarte...-susurró un poco asustada. Sonreía nerviosa y teniéndole piedad al pobre hombre.- cálmate y respira profundo... **

**-¿¡tranquilizarme?-parecía también algo histérica- ¡¡si estoy de lo más tranquila!**

**-así ha estado toda la mañana-susurró Eriol riendo un poco, pasando por un lado de su prima política- espero que sea bienvenida, señora.**

**-gracias-solo respondió mirando extrañada a la mujer, que se volvía a cruzar de brazos. De pronto la preocupación regresó a su semblante ante las mejillas húmedas de Tomoyo**

**-¡mi amor!-gimió Eriol acercándose con rapidez- pondré la ropa donde me digas... pero no llores...-sentía que su corazón se estrujaba de verla así, se preguntaba si solo era él el que se sentía así o todos los hombres enamorados, Tomoyo se acurrucó en su pecho, llorando sin consuelo.**

**-creo que los dejaré solos-murmuró sonriendo, dándole privacidad a la pareja. Salió con la misma sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de si.**

**-no es la ropa-gimió, por su llanto- es solo que me he puesto triste, nada más...**

**-no tienes por que estarlo-murmuró en una risita que hizo sonreír también a la muchacha, y también ocasionando que esta se riera- estamos juntos, nuestro bebé ya viene, no tenemos por que estar tristes... –limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas, y luego de uno de los bolsillos que tenía el mandil, sacó un pañuelo, y terminó de limpiar... pero no hizo nada más al ver el gesto que indicaba dolor en Tomoyo...- ¿te sientes mal? ¿te ocurre algo? **

**Eriol se mantuvo en expectativa. Tomoyo parecía en un trance donde creía o parecía analizar algo. Pero cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, escuchó-creo que ya viene...-dijo entrecortadamente, dirigiendo sus manos, como si tratara de sostener su vientre crecido. - ¡duele!**

**-¡oh mi amor!-se levantó apresurado y corrió a la puerta.- ¡señora Sakura, ya va a nacer!**

**Fin de Flash back OoOoOoOo**

-¡¡vamos levántate!-exclamaba mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación- se hace tarde y recuerda que vamos a ir al parque con tu padre...

-mmhh...-se oía un reclamo ante la luz del sol que entraba por el cristal de la ventana- mientras que esa personita se escondía entre sábanas y edredones- es demasiado temprano... y papá no sale a trabajar dentro de mucho más rato...

-pero tienes que estar lista- sonrió descubriendo a su pequeña hija de apenas ocho años- vamos, no seas dormilona...

La niña abrió sus ojos mieles, mientras se rascaba la cabeza... todo su cabello rubio era un disparate y más por ser tan rizado como el de su madre.

Azurite Naomi buscaba sus pantuflas debajo de su cama, su habitación era realmente un desastre, tenía muchas hojas tiradas por el suelo, varios vestidos sobre una silla, donde el día anterior no había sabido que ponerse y había tenido que sacar varios conjuntos para escoger, además de zapatos y muñecas. Y ahí habían quedado.

-por lo menos baja a desayunar-dijo su madre, Soichiro Azurite antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡claro: baja a desayunar!-se quejó mientras abajo de su cama había escuchado las indicaciones de su mamá- ¿y si no tengo hambre?-salió por el lado contrario por el que entró.- además ¡no voy a bajar así!-se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, donde mostraba a la niña en bata.

Naomi era demasiado rebelde, aunque demasiado astuta... ciertamente tenía una personalidad bastante similar a la de su madre, pero no era una niña que fuese traviesa, siempre que utilizaba esa capacidad... era para enterarse de algo... o simplemente para solucionar algo, ya así se había librado de muchos problemas, y castigos. Era cariñosa con su padre a quien tenía como su consentido (a pesar que debía ser al revés) y siempre defendía ante su madre.

-pero iremos al parque con papá-se decía mientras miraba la habitación- pero si entra... seguro me castigará por que está hecha un desastre... después de que me vista tendré que ordenarla...-entró al baño con uno de sus vestidos favoritos, corto tiempo después, salió con ese puesto. Manejó su cabello lo mejor posible, cepillándolo de alguna manera para que estuviera listo, y colocó un broche para que no se desordenara, en un momento estuvo lista.- metemos esto por aquí... y esto acá...-metía zapatos y vestidos al gran ropero.

Las muñecas las acomodaban sentadas junto a un gran ventanal, mismo del que Soichiro había abierto las cortinas, tiró hojas a un cesto de basura, acomodó un poco su cama y en un momento todo estuvo listo.

-ahora si podemos ir al parque-sonrió para salir de la habitación, bajó las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos.- ¡estoy lista!-anunció con un grito entrando al comedor de la mansión- ¡Naomi Azurite a roto su propio record!

-¿eso quiere decir que no solo te vestiste, sino que también pudiste limpiar toda tu habitación desde que salí hasta ahora?-preguntó divertida Soichiro mirando a su hija que se sentaba despreocupadamente en una de las sillas más cercanas a ella, mientras uno de los sirvientes se apresuraba a servirle algo para que comiera. La niña tan solo asintió

-¿¿¿que no tiene un pastel?-preguntó mirando su desayuno...

-¡¡Señora Sakura!-gritó para poder llamar su atención- ¡¡señora Tomoyo!

Ambas se dieron vuelta, notando como Katsumi trataba de alcanzarlas, mientras era seguida por una de las sirvientas de su casa.

-¡Katsumi, que alegría verte!-sonrió Sakura a manera de saludo, mientras Tomoyo hacía lo mismo...

-es que las acabo de ver salir de una tienda para bebés...-añadió la chica diciendo la verdad- y decidí saludarles.

-pues mucha gracias-respondió Tomoyo- ¿y que haces por aquí, como está Aoshi? Hace tiempo que no le veo por la casa... hasta ayer por la tarde que fuimos para invitar a Kenji.

-ha tenido bastante trabajo-contestó sobre su esposo- como ha tenido tanto trabajo, no ha podido ir a ver a su esposo- refiriéndose a Eriol.- yo estaba acompañando a Megumi a comprar lo que falta para la cena-refiriéndose a la criada.

Ya muchas veces había discutido con varios de los sirvientes en casa, puesto que se podría decir que quería hacer el trabajo de ellos... incluso Aoshi se lo aclaró, y le dijo que no la quería ver trabajando y que solo se dedicara a su hijo... pero como ese día el pequeño Kenji estaba fuera...

-entiendo...-sonrió Tomoyo

-¿y que hacían en esa tienda? Que yo sepa ya no tienen bebés...-reflexionó Katsumi Hiraguizawa- ¿o si? por que Usagi y el pequeño Jung... bueno no son bebés, ni tampoco el pequeño Xiang, a menos que busquen ropita para el más chiquito... el lindo Lei...-Sakura agradeció que Katsumi recordara a sus hijos- aunque la última vez que lo vi, era todo menos un bebé.

-Sakura está esperando de nuevo-respondió con naturalidad antes que la aludida, la cual se sonrojó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Katsumi- si también a mi me sorprendió ¿quién pensaría que el Coronel Li y Sakura encargarían uno más?- Sakura se sentía desfallecer ante los comentarios de Tomoyo- pero bueno, con esto vemos que se han esforzado... aunque ya es tiempo de que tú también te animes... por un segundo... así nos sigues el paso... ¿qué esperan para ponerte tu y Aoshi en eso?

-¡¡SEÑORA TOMOYOO!-se puso morada mientras Sakura reía, Tomoyo nunca perdía la oportunidad para sonrojar y poner todas tímidas a sus amigas, sobre todo a esas dos, las cuales no se necesitaban más que algunas palabras para lograrlo- por favor... no hablemos de eso aquí...- declaró ahogándose y Megumi, sonreía sutilmente.

Tomoyo cubriendo su boca de lo más divertida.

-pues muchas felicidades, señora Sakura-sonrió Katsumi cambiando de tema- me alegro mucho por usted y por el Coronel...

-le haré llegar tus felicitaciones.-asintió Li- me tengo que ir, ya él y los niños no tardan en llegar...

-está bien-respondió Tomoyo- cuídate mucho, luego iré a verte...

-que esté bien, señora Sakura-se despidió por igual Katsumi- creo que yo también me voy para mi casa... tiene razón, ya se hace más tarde y en cualquier momento puede llegar o Kenji o Aoshi...

-¡pero si es el Coronel Li!-sonrió Soichiro, mientras iba tomada del brazo de su marido, Ran Azurite, Naomi caminaba libremente mientras hablaba animadamente.

Shaoran había pasado por el parque, pues había prometido a los niños algún dulce, a escondidas de su madre... ¡no les dejaba probar dulce alguno antes de la cena! Y el Coronel y el General tendrían una pequeña inspección... los niños estaban jugando ahí... así que a cambio de un delicioso dulce, tendrían que comportarse correctamente.

Y así lo habían hecho... Eriol por su parte había prometido algo similar... tal vez con la diferencia de que era encubrir su próxima travesura, y a Kenji había prometido dejarle pasar una semana entera con sus hijos.

-señora-besó su mano con educación- Azurite...-lo reconocía bien, alguna vez ya lo había visto hacía tiempo, tratando de convencer a Sakura de su amor por él... Recordaba que fue en las épocas en que había sido herido. Pero un día habían sido presentados oficialmente...

**Flashback **

**-¡te extrañé tanto y tanto!-aferró con sus manos el rostro de su esposo, a penas la reconstrucción de la ciudad comenzaba, no había grandes daños en la ciudad, paseaban por el parque, que aun tenía árboles caídos, aunque la mayoría ya habían sido quitados de ese lugar. Shaoran la tenía aferrada por la cintura, tan cerca de él, atrapados entre los árboles que cayeron en esos días y entre algunos que seguían de pie. Sakura estaba entre el tronco de uno de ellos y la fuerza gentil y amorosa de Li.**

**-no más que yo...-susurró acariciando su rostro, Sakura atrajo con sus manos el rostro de él y lo besó con pasión, los labios de la mujer dominaban por completo los del muchacho. Shaoran emocionado comenzó a acariciar su preciosa figura... **

**-ejem-un señor trataba -¡de verdad lo intentaba!- no mirar la escena de la pareja- ¡por favor...!-gimió desesperado causando una risita de Sakura y un sonrojo de Shaoran el cual se alejó –aunque no mucho- ¡vayan a hablar a otro lugar...! esta juventud está perdida.- murmuró el ancianito caminando graciosamente con su bastón**

**-lo sentimos-rió de nuevo la muchacha tomando la mano de su esposo, y comenzaron alejándose con rapidez. Sakura no podía evitar reír. Shaoran sonrió mientras era casi arrastrado por ella, pero no pudo continuar guiándolo pues él, se detuvo y le volvió a atraer para volverle a abrazar, ella no hizo más que recargar su frente en su pecho, Shaoran le abrazaba por la cintura, ella también lo hizo así después de acariciarlo- tal vez tengamos que regresar a casa...**

**-te dije que salir no era buena idea-suspiró Shaoran besando su cabello- odio decírtelo pero, te lo dije...**

**Sakura volvió a conquistar el corazón ya enamorado de Shaoran, con la encantadora y melodiosa risa que tenía.**

**-entonces regresemos...-suspiró ella coquetamente volviendo a tomar su mano y mientras caminaban de regreso a su hogar, ella tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre su pecho, y el fuerte brazo de él rodeaba sus hombros con cariño.**

**Pero esas personas que caminaban el mismo camino, pero en dirección contraria impidieron que siguieran. Sakura sonrió con agradecimiento a la mujer en cuanto la reconoció, también sonrió al varón que le miraba extasiado... pero no con el mismo interés... por que iba tomado de la mano de la mujer que también sonrió a Sakura.- señorita-se dirigió primero a ella- señor Azurite...**

**-muy buenas tardes, señora Li-respondió la mujer de rizos dorados- hacía mucho que no la veía... meses me parece.**

**-después de "eso"-rió soltándose con delicadeza de Shaoran- es a usted al que no veo desde hace muchos meses, más incluso que la señorita...**

**-soy Kodashi-sonrió la chica antes de que la señora agregara más- Kodashi Soichiro, me parece que no nos habíamos presentado en forma- alzó la mano de Ran- este es mi prometido, Ran Azurite.**

**-ya nos conocíamos-contestó- este es mi esposo Shaoran Li.**

**-ya lo conocía-fue lo que respondió la otra femenina- pero...**

**-señor Azurite- Shaoran reconocía a la perfección a ese sujeto, el cual solo había visto una sola vez, y en su propia casa, cuando llegó a ser tal su atrevimiento en ir ahí antes de que su esposa y él se casaran, y había intentado seducirla para que se fuera con él y fuera de su alcance...- tengo el placer de presentarle a mi esposo, Shaoran Li..., Shaoran: este es el señor Azurite, un buen amigo, lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo...-sonrió con amabilidad.**

**-un placer-dijo secamente Li.**

**-lo mismo digo-respondió de la misma forma.**

**Sakura notó lo tenso de la situación- fue un gusto saludarles, pero tenemos que llegar a casa...-se despidió volviendo a tomar su mano- espero verles de nuevo, pronto...**

**-lo mismo deseo-sonrió Soichiro haciendo lo mismo- ¡nos veremos!**

**Mientras se iban alejando Shaoran solo gruñó, todo eso cuando Sakura se volvía a acurrucar en sus cálidos brazos.**

**-¿te sucede algo malo, Shaoran?-inquirió, en su voz se denotaba un toque de preocupación- te noto molesto...**

**-ese tipo...-susurró mirando por su hombro, como el sujeto y Kodashi se alejaban, también conversando.- ¿piensas que no sé quien es?**

**-por tu tono creo que si-dijo volviéndose pacífica- era a quien "amaba" antes que a ti... aunque...-miró sus castaños ojos en los cuales brillaba aun el resentimiento, por aquello- lo que siento por ti, no se compara... ¡eres tan grande y maravilloso!-suspiró soñadoramente- lo que sentí por Ran y lo que siento por ti ahora... ¡oh, si supieras! Lo de Ran es tan simple y sin gracia a comparación...**

**-me alegra saber que lo olvidaste-sonrió ahora él apretando su mano.**

**-todo eso fue gracias a ti... ¡por que te amo!-de un momento a otro le abrazó con fuerza- ¡te amo!**

**Fin de Flash back **

Naomi miraba con atención a Xiang, el cual no le había visto por estar pendiente no solo de que su hermano, desesperado por su dulce, saliera corriendo, sino también de que su padre se diera prisa. Además que la joven estaba levemente "escondida" tras el vestido de su madre.

Notaba que era un niño buen mozo, y se notaba encantador y educado...

-hacía mucho que no sabíamos nada de ustedes-agregó Soichiro después de algo de silencio. Sabía muy bien, que aunque se respetaban normalmente ambos hombres siempre rivalizaban.

-lo mismo digo...

-espero que su esposa este bien-añadió la mujer, recordando la vez en que salvó a la esposa de este.- y veo que sus hijos están saludables.

Los mieles ojos de Ran pararon en los chicos, sobre todo en el más chico que se parecía grandemente a Sakura. – Me alegro que su familia esté bien-dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿no tienen hijos?-preguntó Shaoran distraídamente, tampoco había visto a la niña, y le extrañaba por que aunque tuvieran un poco menos tiempo de casados.

-si-respondió el varón Azurite- Naomi, preséntate ante el señor...

La chica salió tímidamente, y estiró su falda mientras se inclinaba un poco y decía.- mi nombre es Naomi Azurite... Tanto Gusto... señor.- murmuró.

-Shaoran Li-respondió sonriendo, se notaba educada. Le parecía una señorita encantadora- estos son mis hijos...

-Xiang Li-se presentó el mayor que llevaba al gato, mismo chico que había capturado la atención de la jovenzuela, besó su mano como cuando saludaba a su prima, y más por enseñanza de ella, lo había hecho así.- y este es mi hermanito... –miró al pequeñín pero este no prestaba atención y miraba un puesto de dulces- bueno...-una gotita cayó por su nuca- es Lei Li...

-un placer-y de la nada se volvió a esconder.

-fue un gusto saludarles, señores-finalizó Shaoran volviendo a tomar la mano de su hijo mayor- tenemos que llegar a casa. Espero que estén bien

-saludos a su esposa, y lo mismo le deseo, Coronel-sonrió Soichiro y Li solo dio una cabezadita.

-hasta luego...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡oh Eriol, oh Eriol!-Tomoyo repetía emocionada cuando vio pasar por el umbral de la puerta al hombre que amaba y a sus hijos, además del pequeño Kenji el cual luego sería recogido por su padre, después de la cena que compartiría con ellos.- ¡estoy tan emocionada!

-lo noto-rió besando sus labios- pero mejor hablemos en la biblioteca...

-no importa donde, pero lo que te voy a decir te dejará sin palabras-sonrió tomando la mano del hombre.

Él la llevó hasta ese lugar sin soltar su pálida mano, y cerraron la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro.- ahora si quisiera saber, que es lo que te tiene tan feliz. Un poco mas y volarías sin alas.

-¡es Sakura!-sonrió de nuevo, Eriol podría asegurar que tenía ganas de saltar- ¡fuimos al médico y le ha dicho que está en espera!

-¿en espera?-inquirió alzando sus cejar- ¿te refieres a un nuevo bebé?

-¿pues a que más?-preguntó con ironía- ¿no es una buena noticia? ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Y ¡Sakura también! ¡Ahora solo esperamos que sea la niña que tanto hemos esperado!

-oh eso me hubieras dicho...-sonrió capturando su pequeña cintura- cuando quieras podemos intentarlo... no necesitas que la esposa de Li tenga diez hijos más, si yo puedo darte los hijos que quieras, hasta que tengas una niña...

Sonrojó a Tomoyo la cual besó sus labios- tranquilo, que estás en la biblioteca ¿que harás si te vienen a buscar los niños?

-no abriré-rió de nuevo besando con atrevimiento su cuello.- ¿que más faltaba?

Y antes de que Tomoyo siquiera pudiera responder a los cariños del hombre, tocaron la puerta- te lo dije.- separándolo un poco de ella.

-¡eres adivina!-se burló soltándole con delicadeza- pues... me alegro por Li... creo que ahora estamos en el mejor momento de nuestras vidas... y el país no puede estar mejor... en cuanto a Corben ¡hasta que alguien con sensatez ha "subido al trono"! promete muchas cosas favorecedoras... creo que notaremos incluso nosotros un cambio...

-me alegra mucho eso-los toques no cesaron- ¿entonces que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo?

-una revolución-respondió con simplicidad- ya te lo había dicho... en cuanto Melko murió, muchos intentaron hacerse del poder... unos apoyaban a uno y otros a otros... ¡todo un conflicto! Y me parece que ha ganado el mejor...

-ocho años más de guerra para ellos...-susurró con un deje de tristeza- gracias a los cielos que nosotros ya no nos hemos visto involucrados.

-¡creo que lo pensarán dos veces!-avanzó junto con su esposa a la puerta de la estancia.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-bienvenidos a casa-sonrió Sakura besando las dos mejillas de cada uno de sus pequeños, a los cuales quería más que a su vida, y claro tanto como a Shaoran, el cual entró detrás de ellos, examinó el rostro de los niños y notó el rostro algo sucio de Lei, de un color rojo...- ¿que has comido, hijo?-inquirió dejando pasar a un desesperado Kero.

Lei volteó a ver a su padre, el cual asintió- un dulce... papá los compró en el parque ¡sabía rico!

-¡oh Shaoran!-regañó, haciendo que entraran los tres varones- sabes que no me gusta que coman esa clase de aperitivos... nunca se los niego, siempre y cuando sea después de su comida... ¡ahora tal vez no tengan hambre!-volvió a suspirar mirando a sus dos niños- esta bien... papá ha sido el incorrecto... pero vayan a asearse, la cena ya va a ser servida... los perdono a ustedes.

-¡si mamá!-sonrió Xiang casi arrastrando a su hermano, el cual protestaba estar limpio

la pareja admiró como sus hijos se alejaban entre discusiones.

-no te preocupes-abrazó a la mujer y besó sus labios- ha sido algo ligero... solo un panecillo con mermelada...

Su joven esposa suspiró pero luego susurró cerca de su oreja- tengo algo importante que decirte...

-¿de que se trata?-inquirió divertido, en el mismo tono de ella, que era misterioso y casi soñador, pero de lo último este no se había dado cuenta.

-ya te lo diré después...-sonrió alejándose- espera a que los niños se duerman...

-¿no me digas que me recompensarás por haberles comprado un dulce?-preguntó maliciosamente- ¡tendré que hacerlo más seguido!

-¡ay Shaoran!-se quejó riendo- claro que no... ¡Al contrario, debería castigarte!

-¡oh, no puede ser tan malo!-gimió siguiendo a su esposa la cual trataba de contener una carcajada, los niños ya habían regresado y estaban sentados en la enorme mesa, que estaba decorada por un mantel blanco, los platos de porcelana blanca y los cubiertos de plata brillaban con intensidad, por la luz de los candelabros que colgaban del techo, a la cabecera de la larga mesa rectangular, se sentaba Shaoran, a su mano derecha estaba Sakura sentada, junto con Lei, ayudándole a cortar la comida, o alcanzarle la copa, pues temía que este en un intento de tomarla no solo terminara tirando la copa, sino también su plato de suaves papas con queso

-¿algo más señorito?-preguntó Wei sirviendo a Xiang agua en su copa.

-muchas gracias, pero no-respondió el muchachito para después beber de esa agua, cristalina y fresca- gracias de todas maneras, Wei...

-estoy para lo que se les ofrezca-sonrió de nuevo- ¿usted no quiere nada más, señorito Lei?

El pequeño miró con sus ojos esmeraldas al señor.- ¡no gracias!-dijo animadamente imitando a su hermano, y tomando su tenedor para encajarlo en un pedazo de una patata- ¡bueno si, un pan!-se retractó.

-¡Lei!-se sorprendió su madre, y luego se dirigió a Wei- no le haga caso... que ya ha comido uno fuera de casa... aunque haya sido uno dulce.

-¡pero mamá!-se quejó el niñito después de pasar el último bocado, Shaoran miraba todo divertido.- ¡las papas saben rico con pan!

-no mi pequeño, aunque sean lo más delicioso con pan, ya has comido uno-tocó con dulzura su nariz, y Lei no tuvo más que resignarse- no puedes comer muchos panes, por que no terminarás tus patatas... ahora a comer...

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡papá!-sonrió Kenji mientras su padre aparecía por el vestíbulo, donde lo había estado esperando.- ¡me alegro que hayas llegado!

-¿cómo te fue hoy?-inquirió besando su cabeza, la cual estaba dominada por el castaño oscuro de su cabello, heredado de su madre.

-¡muy bien!-gimió alegremente, mientras Jung llegaba al centro con el hombre, y también Usagi, la cual saludó cortésmente- nos divertimos bastante.

-¡hola tío!-sonrió Jung con una mano y se colocó a un lado de Kenji, con el cual siguió platicando animadamente.

-muy buenas noches, tío-la educación que mostraba Usagi, bien pudo sorprender a Aoshi, pero no fue así, la conocía casi como si fuera su padre...

-¿que tal, linda Usagi?-besó con ternura la mejilla de su sobrina la cual solo le abrazó, en forma de saludo más cordial- está tu papá ¿cierto?

-oh si-se volvió y señaló la dirección de la oficina de Eriol.- creo que no está ocupado, si quieres puedo mandarle llamar...

-no hay problema, iré yo personalmente- acarició la carita de la niña, y luego se dirigió al despacho con paso tranquilo.

-si... ¿para que finge?-preguntaba Jung en voz baja a Kenji el cual trataba de contener su risa alocada- seguro que todos los adultos saben el monstruo que es... ¡y no la niña dulce que finge ser!

-¿de quien hablas?-preguntó su hermana amenazadoramente, tenía el sentido del oído muy desarrollado, la verdad era que Usagai era toda una adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una niñita, aunque había heredado la fuerza del carácter de sus padres, pero también otra cosa... que no sabía de donde había salido... celaba demasiado... a su hermano, y sus cuatro primos más cercanos. Con Jung no lo demostraba... pero si lo hacía...- ¡si estás hablando de mí!-su tono daba a entender que se preparara para lo peor en ese caso...

-¡sabes que no!-se quejó el muchachito- ¡en esta casa no se puede conversar a gusto con tu primo por que cualquiera te escucha!

-¡ajum!-se cabellera oscura llena de bucles bien acomodados, giró con todo y su cuerpo, con un gesto de enfado, que incluso su cabello golpeó levemente a Kenji, indignada fue a su habitación...

se sentía rara entre su familia... sobre todo entre los más cercanos, no con su padre y con su madre ¡para nada! Con ellos era con los que se identificaba plenamente, más bien con todos sus tíos. Ya fueran de sangre o políticos. Con sus primos era diferente, sentía como si hablaran siempre tras su espalda, y ya había llegado a pensar que la culpa era de ella, por ser tan "mandona" como se había dicho a ella misma. Por querer ser adulta cuando era a penas una niña, que no estaba preparada para algo así... y parecía que su hermano extrañaba a la hermana con la que jugaba horas y horas..., misma que ahora era la niña que practicaba con su piano sin descanso, que estudiaba idiomas y modales, además de pasar tiempo de más ella sola... pero no se arrepentía de la extraña vida que estaba llevando, al contrario... le encantaba como era ella misma... así tal y como era...

**OoOoOoOoO**

-me muero de ganas por saber esa noticia...-sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación, después de recostar y dar las buenas noches a sus hijos, notó como la preciosa figura se perdía entre las delgadas y traslúcidas cortinas blancas, Sakura miraba con atención por la ventana abierta. Las estrellas brillaban con delicadeza y hermosura tal, que cautivaron a la esposa del Coronel, llevándola a un mundo de ensoñaciones... sin prestar atención al hecho de que su esposo se había acercado con cuidado hacia ella, ahora besaba su cuello, Sakura, por acto reflejo se abrazó a si misma ante su contacto.

Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió las manos cálidas de él sobre su cintura, y cuando los finos tirantes de su camisón rosa palo, estaban a mitad de su antebrazo. Con delicadeza y no permitiendo que él dejara de besarle, cerró las ventanas y dio vuelta sobre sus talones para encontrarse con sus labios, los cuales besó con torpeza inusitada. Cosa que encantó a Shaoran, aferró a un más su figura contra la de él.

Li rompió con ternura su beso y miró sus verdes ojos, los cuales brillaban... con esa ligera chispa, que a la vez era intensa, llena de sueños, y emoción... que él no entendía. Ella acarició con delicadeza y ternura su pecho, sobre la seda verde que lo cubría.

-¿recuerdas cuando supimos que Xiang venía?-suspiró ella abrazándose a él con cuidado.

-no me preguntes eso...-sonrió acariciando con cuidado su cabello, que se desparramaba sobre sus hombros siendo sedoso y brillante como la miel. - ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?...

**Flash back OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Los rayos del sol le despertaron, pero aun así sonrió. Se recostó de lado para admirar la figura que a su lado debería reposar, pero no había nadie. Se sentó sobresaltada, desde que se había marchado y a su vuelta había tenido horribles pesadillas donde lo perdía... no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando lo vio arreglando su uniforme puesto ya en él. Hacía un mes que había regresado a su lado... y todavía sentía la misma alegría de verlo día con día...**

**-con que estabas ahí...-suspiró dejándose caer entre los almohadones.- ¿es muy tarde?**

**-no...-respondió sonriendo y acercándose al lecho que compartía con ella, para sentarse a su lado, tomar su mano y luego besarla con dulzura.- demasiado temprano... diría yo ¿por que te has despertado?**

**-solo lo he hecho-dijo mientras Shaoran la volvía a cobijar, pero antes de poder agregar algo tocó su cabeza, y luego caía pesadamente sobre la almohada. Pero no quedó inconsciente**

**-¡Sakura! ¿¡Estás bien?-se apresuró, esperó un par de minutos, pero no pudo esperar tanto... se levantó por una vaso de agua, que ella recibió agradecida, Shaoran le abrazó por la espalda para que se apoyara en él-mi amor...**

**-estoy bien...-suspiró, casi con alivio- cené demasiado... Katsumi cocina demasiado bien y no me pude contener... ¡ni tú lo hiciste!... aunque comiste un poco menos...-tocaba su estómago- uff... ya se ha pasado...**

**-¿estás segura?-preguntó acercándose para acariciar su espalda- no estoy del todo seguro de que sea así... algo pudo haberte hecho daño... tal vez los vegetales estaban pasados...**

**-no lo creo-sonrió siendo escoltada por su marido, hasta el lecho, donde le volvió a recostar, sentada – tú comiste y no te hicieron daño.**

**Shaoran besó sus labios, Sakura cerró los ojos soñadoramente, pero Li se detuvo al sentir que ella se contestaba débilmente.- Sakura ¿que te pasa? tocó su cálida mejilla- Sakura...-la sacudió con delicadeza, entonces ella abrió sus ojos verdes- Sakura... ¿que tienes?...**

**Notó su mirada en verdad preocupada al abrir sus ojos y declaró.-no es nada... ya te lo he dicho... solo me encuentro algo cansada, tú mismo lo has dicho... es demasiado temprano...-rió con delicia para el joven- solo necesito dormir...**

**-no lo sé...-comentó pensativo, y luego suspiró- traeré a un médico para que te vea... no deseo que nada malo te suceda...**

**-no me sucederá nada-añadió tratando de persuadirlo- no tienes que preocuparte...-se acurrucó entre cobijas y almohadas, y con Shaoran casi sobre ella, pero así se sentía más resguardada...- ¿te irás ya? Por que si no es así, entonces puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, a mi lado... **

**-ya me voy-sonrió besando su frente- no me tientes con cosas como esas... sabes a la perfección que si me lo pidieras no iría a trabajar nunca más... ¡y entonces quien escucharía las quejas de nuestro querido General! **

**-pues entonces hazlo...-su voz volvió a sonar coqueta, mientras se abrazaba de su cuello- a mi no me importaría vivir sin lujos... con tal de estar contigo...**

**El muchacho suspiró- eso dices ahora... así que olvídalo... además, estamos acostumbrados a comer...–dijo con tranquilidad mientras el rostro de Sakura hacía un puchero. Shaoran notaba algo en el rostro de Sakura... ahora... era más fácil caer ante ella... sentía que de un tiempo para ese día ella tenía poder suficiente para dominarlo, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo... con tan solo una mirada, lograba convencerlo y su poder de persuasión con aquella mirada y su niñería estaban ganando a la voluntad del hombre. Pensando en la consecuencia si faltaba a la oficina, declaró.-me tengo que ir... regresaré con un doctor, así que no te muevas de la cama, tómate el día...-se alejó ligeramente después de besar sus mejillas, ella abrió la boca para protestar pero los labios que estaban sobre los de ella le impidieron que siguiera...- no hay peros que valgan. Mandaré a Katsumi con una infusión para tu malestar... **

**Sakura solo suspiró y asintió. Shaoran mandó un beso por el aire, cuando estuvo junto a la puerta y apunto de atravesarla, salió de ahí dejando a una pensativa Sakura...**

**¿y ahora que le pasaba?**

**Fin de Flash back OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer!-rió animadamente, volviendo a estrecharla-pensaba que tenías un mal estomacal... ¡cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el doctor del regimiento que vino a atenderte me dijo que estabas embarazada!

Sakura también rió.- la verdad es que me preocupé, porque no me lo dijo a mi... me lo tuviste que decir tú... pensé que en verdad tenía algo grave... también puedo recordar cuando venía Lei... me asusté... ¡no sé por que!

-está bien-intentó acariciar su figura, pero ella retrocedió con una sonrisa- oh no, no me harás perseguirte por todo el cuarto... ¡esta noche no podrás huir!

Sakura volvió a reír, y no se movió cuando Shaoran la atrapó. Y le levantó con delicadeza, para luego recostarla, pero ella fue demasiado rápida, por que de un momento a otro se encontró sobre el hombre.

-déjame decirte algo...-suspiró- es demasiado importante...

-espero que lo sea, porque vamos retrasados-se burló besando sus labios una vez más.

-más de lo que crees...-habló entre besos, para luego mirar sus preciosos ojos avellanas- Shaoran... estoy esperando un bebé... de nuevo...

Pudo notar un bloqueo en Li, que le miró sin creerle- ¿estás... estás... se... segura...?

-¿¡como puedes dudarlo?-su voz sonaba entre ofendida y dolida.

-¡Ah, mi amor no lo dudo!-la felicidad volvía a envolver su corazón, entonces ella quedó entre el colchón y él.- ¡mi amor, mi amor, mi amor!-besó sus manos una y otra vez, para bajar a sus labios- ¡mi amor, mi amor!- el amor, pasión, emoción que sintió como la primera vez que iba a ser padre, pero la sensación y aquel sentimiento era el mismo...- ¡Sakura, mi Sakura!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡padreee!-se quejó mientras lo seguía, ambos eran demasiado obstinados.- tengo que hablar con mi prima, mañana a más tardar.

-te he dicho que no. y eso significa que no.-respondió el hombre mientras pasaba a la oficina, luego el niño la puerta.

-¡padre, tengo que decirle!-volvió a gemir- estoy seguro de que no te agradaría que la hija de mi tía Tomoyo, se viera con un tipo como ese... ¡es un mocoso!

-te recuerdo que tu también lo eres-dijo con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a escribir, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Touya Kinomoto estaba sin expresión más que su rostro fruncido.- además, no tienes por que inmiscuirte en la vida de tu prima.

-¡tengo que prevenirla!-siguió protestando- no puedo dejar que ese tipo sin futuro la...

-hijo, seguro que el Coronel Hiraguizawa, su padre no permitirá que se acerquen con esa intención los niños desde ahora...-miró con profundidad los castaños ojos del muchacho que tenía nueve años, pero había heredado de él los celos, y que difundía plenamente en su prima Usagi, pensaba que era tan hermosa como su tía, y que cualquier "mocoso sin futuro" se le acercara estaba fuera de discusión, estaba dispuesto a buscar a un hombre como su tío Eriol, para su querida prima, con la cual se entendía a la perfección...

Ambos tenían un sentido de responsabilidad y de "mandón" asombrosos, que juntos eran el temor de todos sus primos y en el caso de ella, de su hermano. Por lo tanto la protegía. Era como su hermana... y él era demasiado maduro, un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño...

-¡pero puedo evitar cualquier tipo de problemas!-insistió. Akio Kinomoto, era un testarudo, su perfil era parecido al de su padre cuando pequeño, tenía los ojos castaños claro de Kaho y el cabello oscuro de Kinomoto, pero se parecía más al padre, aunque sus gestos eran parecidos a los de la mujer, y su expresión era más suave, pero su carácter era muy duro.-¡iré y no me lo vas a poder impedir, padre!- era un niño demasiado rebelde para su edad, y Touya con eso estaba un poco desesperado... ya no encontraba que hacer con él, lo había mandado a los colegios más exigentes, contratado a los profesores más sabios, de todo para que su hijo dejara esa actitud... siempre que se oponía a algo, terminaba desafiándolo, cosa que lo enfadaba. Pero a pesar de todos esos estudios, y de lo inteligente que era, no cambiaba...

¡Era como pelear con él mismo delante de un espejo! Por eso era mucho más difícil declarar un ganador en aquellas discusiones.

-entonces te prohibiré hacerlo durante el próximo mes... si lo haces, olvídate de las reuniones familiares en casa de tu abuelo...-amenazó, por su tono no parecía enfadado, pero si que lo estaba, tenía que intimidarlo de alguna manera...

-entonces me iré de casa...

-vete-dijo secamente sin dejar de escribir- no sé que pasará contigo...

-oh, verás que me las arreglo muy bien...-dijo caminando con decisión hacia la puerta de la oficina de su padre.- yo veré que hacer...

-haz lo que quieras...

Akio salió molesto de esa habitación, caminó hasta las escaleras de la mansión que era su hogar, encontrándose con su madre sonriente, pero su gesto cambió cuando vio el rostro fruncido de él. Se notaba muy molesto.

-hijo... ¿por que estás enojado?-preguntó tomándole por los hombros, muy preocupada, no le miraba a los ojos, como si sintiera vergüenza- oh, te has peleado con tu padre... ¿cierto?- era un niño, eso era muy real, pero no era la primera vez que discutían y que el niño le probaba al padre que era por demás independiente, excepto por no tener empleo (por ser muy joven) y no tenía con que mantenerse. Pero sus decisiones siempre eran precisas, lo pensaba todo más de una vez.

-si madre.-dijo con sinceridad a Kaho- solo he querido visitar mañana a Usagi, mi prima. Y él se niega... ¡no tengo nada importante que hacer y...!

-hijo, no le hagas eso a tu padre-interrumpió- alguna razón tendrá... y tiene que ser muy buena, sabes que tu padre ama tanto a todos tus primos como a ti... pero algún plan debe tener... como para no darte el permiso...

-pero es urgente-insistió- ya lo pensé, necesito verla, y alertarla con respecto a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-¡Akio...!-gimió su madre con preocupación, pero el muchacho mantenía esa mirada de seguridad.-no te haré cambiar de parecer-suspiró- por favor hijo, ya no hagas rabiar a tu padre... él solo quiere lo mejor para ti...

El muchacho miró un momento a la nada.- eso lo sé... pero por hoy creo saber yo mismo que es lo mejor para mí- su voz seria pero decidida, no hizo sospechar a su madre de sus planes.

-será mejor que subas a tu habitación.-besó su frente.- tienes que aclarar tu mente.

-gracias, madre-besó su mejilla con cariño y siguió subiendo.

Bien, tal vez se estaba yendo a los extremos pero... él sentía que debía hacerlo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-está deliciosa, pruébala-sonrió Katsumi llevando una bandejita con una tacita humeante y un platito repleto de galletas de chispas de chocolate.

-¿que me has preparado?-preguntó su hijo, recostado en la cama, acababa de tomar un baño de burbujas y agua caliente, después que había salido de casa de su tío Eriol, había comenzado a llover a cántaros, y con solo bajar del carruaje se había empapado. Su madre preocupada le había mandado a bañarse y recostarse entre mantas y más mantas.

¡Es que adoraba a su hijo como el tesoro más importante en su vida!

-té...-sonrió sentándose a sus pies- ¿te la has pasado bien hoy?-preguntó pasándole la tacita que él bebió de inmediato, para luego tomar una galletita y mordisquearla, y luego tomar otro sorbo del delicioso té de su madre- ¿te divertiste con todos?- preguntó sonriéndole.

-¡demasiado!-se emocionó de repente, después de un bostezo.- ¡jugamos al dragón! ¡Usagi que siempre es la princesa, lo fue, y Xiang y Jung fueron los caballeros, yo fui un guardián , discutieron mucho por quien iba a ser el dragón, pero al final fueron Kero y Spinel Sun... ¡luego despertó Lei!-recordó al niño- ¡y no tuvo opción que ser el sirviente de Usagi! Y ha pesar de que protestó mucho, no lo dejó ¡y mira que Xiang también lo hizo! ¡Y aún así no lo hizo!

Katsumi soltó una risita divertida, y cuando el niño terminó todo el té, menos las galletas, besó su frente y le arropó hasta el cuello. Cuando Katsumi se agachó para besarle, este tomó una galleta.

-que duermas bien, mi amor...-volvió a besarlo.

-tú también mamá...-su voz sonaba apagada por el cansancio pero ocultando perfectamente la galleta- y también papá, debe estar cansado...

-le daré tus saludos- descubrió un poco a su hijo, y le quitó la galleta con astucia- dejarás migajas entre las sábanas... ahora duerme...

El niño no reclamó ni insistió, de inmediato cerró sus ojitos azules. Estaba demasiado cansado para negociar con su madre el destino de aquella galleta.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo dormirse por unos momentos y no evitó sonreír. Se puso de pie y despacio cerró la puerta de su habitación, después de apagar las velas.

-veo que finalmente lo has recostado-sonrió Aoshi tomando la bandeja de sus manos y acompañándola por el pasillo- me dijo Eriol que estuvo muy entretenido con sus primos... debe de estar totalmente agotado.

-si, eso me ha dicho y por cierto...-se detuvo y besó su mejilla- creo que te ha mandado esto...

-lo agradezco...-suspiró abrazándole por la cintura, cargaba la charola de plata como si fuera un mesero.- ¡como son las cosas! y pensar que no te querías casar conmigo... ¡nuestro niño no estaría aquí!

-cuando me pediste matrimonio o el mismo día que nos casamos... y el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño. -suspiró soñadoramente.- fueron los días más felices de mi vida... nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, si tuviera que volver a casarme en otra vida, solo sería contigo...

-también yo te amo...-rió- también te amo...

**Flash back OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-tienes que estar tranquila-sonrió Tomoyo, que aun estaba encinta, peinaba su cabello- lo mejor sería que pienses muy bien lo que le dirás, esta cena es muy importante para ustedes... así que disfrútala...**

**Katsumi Kirobe, llevaba puesto un vestido de lo más elegante, con un moño alto, sentía que casi podía desmayarse en cualquier momento o en cualquier lado, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Aoshi Hiraguizawa le invitara a salir a un lugar demasiado importante, como lo era aquel lugar donde cenarían. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, la ciudad comenzaba a obtener su calma habitual y las cosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad finalmente. Oportunidad que el menor de los Hiraguizawas, aprovechó para invitarle a cenar. **

**El muchacho había insistido bastante, y a ella no le había quedado otra opción. Ahora la señora Tomoyo le ayudaba a terminar de arreglarse, poniendo un collar de perlas y unos pendientes lindos. No se veía exuberante, pero si se veía preciosa, el vestido llevaba cuello alto, y le daba un aspecto incluso algo severo, pero con aquella brillante sonrisa, a pesar de su nerviosismo. No podía evitarlo, no podía negarlo...**

**Estaba feliz...**

**-recuerda la etiqueta que te mostré en la hacienda de Touya y continuamos practicando aquí-siguió hablando Tomoyo yendo hacia el armario de la habitación que ocupaba Katsumi en la casa de los Li, Sakura había accedido a que Tomoyo fuera la que se encargara de la apariencia de la chica. Y la dueña de la casa, por más que quiso hacer algo más por ellas, no pudo, tuvo que ir al médico para un chequeo acompañada de Li, estaba embarazada.- la copa con elegancia, de lado derecho, no cruces el brazo para tomar pan, o sobre tu plato ¡nunca sobre el de él! **

**Katsumi asentía distraídamente, claro que ya sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer, no estaba segura si lo recordaría cuando fuera necesario, pero al menos. Ya lo sabía.**

**-¡estás lista!-dijo después de colocar la chalina sobre sus hombros- ¡cautivarás a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente, a un lado, o por detrás no importa!-se notaba emocionada por la pareja. Realmente había comenzado a pensar que Aoshi no se "aventaría" para invitarla, formalmente a alguna cena como esa. Tomoyo tenía una idea de sus intenciones...**

**La acompañó hasta la sala, donde Aoshi de moño al cuello, y de lo más elegante también, esperaba, mientras conversaba animadamente con Wei, el cual trataba de tranquilizarlo. El chico tan nervioso como estaba, había comenzado con conversación, y el mayordomo de la familia Li no había tenido otra opción que seguir hablándole, aunque el muchacho hablaba demasiado rápido... en cuanto Katsumi pisó el suelo de la primera planta de la mansión, Aoshi se quedó callado, admirando la belleza de la joven. Se notaba humilde, aun con esas ropas, además de tímida por su rostro sonrojado.**

**-¡estás más que preciosa, hermosa, divina!-gimió emocionado, tomando su mano con delicadeza, Tomoyo iba detrás de ella, y sonreía abiertamente al joven. Que no prestaba mucha atención, estaba maravillado...- ¡muchas gracias Tomoyo, ahora estamos listos para salir!- alegremente ofreció su brazo a la muchacha azorada. -¡gracias de nuevo!-Salió junto con ella de la casa, y le ayudó a subir al carruaje.**

**En el camino hubo un silencio, que él no tenía planeado. Katsumi miraba atentamente por la ventanilla, mientras ella era observada por el sujeto, con ternura y amor... ¡que suerte tenía! De haber escogido al final, ir a Azzarello, de haber escogido eso, no esperar a su hermano en su casa, cuando estaba cortejando a Tomoyo, suerte que ella había sido la mesera que lo atendiera, suerte que su hermano la conociera... no sabía si era destino... pero agradecía estar ahí y que ella estuviera ahí, con él.**

**Cuando llegaron a su destino, Aoshi le ayudó a bajar. Con amabilidad ofreció de nuevo su brazo y entraron al local, que era hermoso y por demás elegante, como él se lo había descrito, cuando ella le había preguntado como debía vestir.**

**No pudo evitar sonrojearse cuando muchas de las miradas masculinas cayeron en la frágil y menuda figura de Katsumi, que intentaba ocultarse un poco con Aoshi, del otro lado también, pero ahí no podía hacer nada. Aoshi también se percató de las miradas de los que allí se encontraban. No podía hacer nada si la muchacha atraía sus miradas, pero ella, iba con él. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de ella, de esconderse simuladamente, pero no lo lograba. Los guiaron hasta una mesa, en una parte muy íntima del local. Donde nadie los podía ver ni escuchar, y que estaba frente a una puerta de cristal, que daba a un pedazo de jardín que pertenecía al mismo restaurante.**

**-esto es muy lindo...-susurró cuando el mesero los dejó solos y avisó que cuando regresara tomaría su orden. La mesa tenía un mantel blanco, velas, y con una copa de vidrio llena de pétalos de rosas rojas.- muchas gracias por invitarme...**

**-no hay de que, el placer a sido mío...-colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, y su cabeza se recargó sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mientras la miraba con fijeza que avergonzaba a la joven.- que finalmente hayas aceptado... como tuve que suplicar, y tengo que admitir que Tomoyo, ha tenido mucho que ver... creo que aceptaste más por ella que por mis ruegos...**

**La muchacha permaneció en silencio mientras era admirada por el joven, cuando ordenaron, cenaron y bebieron, ella no decía nada... cuando terminaron el postre fue que él se levantó, se hincó frente a ella. Y tomó sus manos, ella se volvió a sonrojar.- no sabes como te lo agradezco...**

**-¿que?-inquirió ella sin comprender.**

**-por hacerme siempre tan feliz, desde que te conozco... me siento...-quedó pensativo un par de segundos- diferente... no soy el mismo Aoshi, preocupado siempre por su trabajo... no como mi hermano, que no pensaba en nada de nada, que dejaba todo a la azar y bueno... siempre hemos sido diferentes y...**

**La mano cálida de Katsumi acarició con cuidado su mejilla y susurró- por favor, deja de compararte con el General... tú eres Aoshi... yo amo a AOSHI... tú eres único y te amo tal y como eres... ¡tú mismo, una vez me pediste que dejara de compararte con él! -el besó su mano en forma de agradecimiento, pero luego miró sus ojos azules, de nuevo con fijeza. Como si pensara las cosas... o lo que diría a continuación:**

**-muchas veces... bueno...-susurró tartamudeando- bueno... desde que supe que sentía... que siento esto por ti... me he preguntado... me he tratado de imaginar... como sería la vida a tu lado... despertar siempre contigo... aunque, bueno las cosas se dieron por la guerra de tal forma que, hemos terminado viviendo como esposos aunque...- notándose en verdad sonrojando.-...merecías que las cosas se dieran de otra forma. De forma que cualquier dama como tu merecía. Merece.**

**Katsumi abrió los ojos, notando el camino que llevaba.**

**-Aoshi yo creo que...-pero este solo soltó una risita ligera que enmudeció a la muchacha.**

**-déjame terminar y luego me dirás lo que me tengas que decir...-acarició su mano con cariño, la dueña de su corazón solo asintió y le dejó continuar.- la verdad es que, nunca me imaginé, a mí mismo; tan desesperado por estar con alguien, no por lo menos de esta manera: para toda la vida. E incluso me ha asustado mucho el hecho ¡pensé que nunca encontraría a nadie! No te voy a negar que algunas veces me vi seducido por una mujer coqueta, pero tú... –su suspiro fue ahogado, pero a la vez soñador- no has necesitado, más que una sola vez para hechizarme, y que yo haya caído a tus pies, así... y ahora solo pienso en estar contigo, de dejar todo a un lado, para pasar mi tiempo solo contigo... ¡éstas cosas del corazón son tan extrañas para mi!... pero aun así, con mi inexperiencia, quiero estar contigo... no necesito de nadie más si te tengo a ti... como mi esposa...-notó como Katsumi iba a agregar algo pero siguió hablando- casi puedo asegurarte lo que me dirás: Aoshi, tú y yo somos de clases diferentes, ¿cómo podrían casarse dos personas así? Bla bla bla, -ocasionando un suspiro de la chica quien desvió su mirada al jardín. Él continuó atrayendo su mirada devuelta a su persona.- pero tienes que creerme, a mi no me interesa que piensen de mi ¡ellos no sabrán la felicidad que causas en mi! ¡Ellos no sentirán la alegría de verte sonreír o el desgarre en mi corazón al verte llorar! ¡Nunca la han sentido! ¿Entonces como pueden juzgarme? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que ellos se casen por conveniencia, tienen derecho a envidiar nuestro amor... ¡a mi no me importa! No sé porque a ti sí... nos amamos... vivimos juntos... ¿por qué no te mereces tu lo que Tomoyo o Sakura si tuvieron? Una boda con todas las de la ley... tu, con tu vestido de novia...- murmurando suplicante.- Quiero verte con tu vestido de novia... quiero que nos casemos... que finalmente, lleves mi apellido Katsumi.**

**Katsumi, conmovida por sus palabras, tan elocuentes y desenfadados, tan torpes pero siempre tan sinceras... tomó con más fuerza las manos de él, y en su mirada se notaba la misma ilusión que había en la de él. No pudo evitar besar sus labios, para sorpresa de él.- si me quiero casar contigo...- murmuró colocando su frente sobre la del sujeto. **

Fin de flashback OoOoOoOoOoO 

-es hora de dormir, mi dulce esposa-dijo Aoshi cuando subían las escaleras, después de dejar la charola en las cocinas, y recibir el reclamo de alguna de las criadas, por no haberla llamado para ir por el traste.

-claro...-suspiró cuando fue abrazada por los varoniles brazos- y ¿no te dijo nada interesante tu hermano?

-mm...-miró al techo y luego la miró a ella con duda- ¡es verdad, me ha dicho lo de la señora Sakura!

-me siento tan feliz ¡hay tantos niños!-parecía alegre- ¿sabes? Deberíamos organizar una pequeña reunión, para convivir... hace tanto que no converso en forma con la señora Tomoyo y la señora Sakura... además, tú tampoco has visto tanto a tu hermano, y al señor Li; creo que tal vez podríamos invitar al señor Touya Kinomoto y su familia, también al señor Fujitaka que fue tan amable conmigo... ¡y los niños se la pasarían muy bien, todos los primos juntos!

-un enredo familiar-también se entusiasmó- uno de estos días le informaré a Eriol, para invitarle, y también tú y yo pasaremos a ver a los Li, y los Kinomoto, y también al señor Fujitaka... el patio trasero es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a tanta gente... ¡creo que no habrá ningún problema! ¡has tenido una gran idea, mi amor!-besó su frente, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de ambos, y la cerraba tras de si.

-Si pero date cuenta que toda nuestro alrededor, desde un principio ha sido un enredo familiar detrás de otro. ¡Hasta cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje de bodas!

Aoshi declaró borrando su sonrisa al ver a su esposa, preparándose para dormir.- Si. Eriol hizo aquella cena para darnos la bienvenida y terminó como siempre, lanzando una de sus ideas.

-No lo hizo con mala intención. –Sonrió ella. –Aprendí a comprender que nunca sus comentarios u opiniones es para hacernos sentir mal. Es su manera de alivianar el ambiente.

-Conozco a mi hermano mas que tu.- declaró él no evitando suspirar ante los recuerdos.- ¿Te recuerdas cual fue el tema aquella noche?

-¡Como olvidarlo!- sonrió ella no evitando sonrojarse.- Declararnos que ya que estábamos casados, ya podíamos encargar un bebé. – su esposo le abrazó acurrucándose entre las almohadas.

Aoshi no pudo menos sonreír ante los recuerdos en su mente.

**Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Eriol había invitado a Sakura y Shaoran ya que los sentía como miembros de aquella familia. Las tres parejas eran servidas por los sirvientes de la mansión de Eriol. Ya hacían tres días que los recién casados habían regresado de su viaje de bodas. Las damas discutían los pormenores de la fiesta dada en honor del primer hijo del General. **

**La voz de Eriol se hizo escuchar cuando declaró.- ¿Y bien? Supongo que se divirtieron mucho ustedes dos.**

**Aoshi asintió declarando.- Aunque en las otras naciones, se sorprenden de lo pronto que Azzarello se ha recuperado. Nos preguntaban como estaban las cosas y todo lo demás. Aunque ahora la mirada está colocada en Corben pues, buscan un nuevo regidor. **

**-Esperemos que las cosas se den de tal manera, que sepan elegir su nuevo gobernante...para que no ocurra lo mismo que con Melko.- declaró Shaoran. **

**-No hablemos de malos augurios- declaró Sakura observándoles con aires de tristeza- Esperemos que todo resulte del mejor modo posible.**

**Los miembros asintieron y sonrieron. Eriol mientras observó a su hermano al decir.- ¿Cómo está la hacienda? ¿hubo pérdidas por la guerra? **

**-No tantas. Si tomamos muchos de las cosechas que sobrevivieron los saqueos para abastecer las tropas de civiles aquí y además las casas de Kinomoto y la suya Coronel mientras estuvieron ausentes.**

**-Me contó Tomoyo que estuviste ocupado ayudando a las tropas civiles- declaró Eriol – Estoy orgulloso de ti. A pesar que no tomaste las armas como nosotros, hacías lo posible.**

**-Si- y una gota surgió en su cabeza cuando declaró recordando.- Pero según recuerdo, me traía problemas en otros aspectos...**

**Su mirada furtiva buscó la de su esposa y ella agregó.-Tenía que inquietarme Aoshi. No sabías usar armas hábilmente.- no dejando de mostrar su inquietud ante los recuerdos.- Si los de Corben se enteraban que, tú cooperabas con los civiles rebeldes, los resultados hubieran sido, terribles. **

**-Las cosas resultaron positivas querida hermana- declaró Eriol llamándole fraternalmente así a su cuñada.- y creo que con la paz que se respira deberían ya entrar a otra etapa de sus vidas... Ahora que mi hermano, no tiene que abastecer a las tropas civiles, tampoco ir mucho al a la hacienda pues aun no es época de siembra, mantenlo en casa ahora que tiene mas tiempo de ocio y darnos un sobrino a Tomoyo y a Mi.**

**Katsumi en ese instante tomaba de su copa y no evitó el toser enrojeciéndose más que el vino que consumía. Aoshi por su parte, que tomaba un trozo de zanahoria de su plato, se cayó de su tenedor al quedarse a medio camino a su boca. **

**Sakura sonrió y Shaoran tosió disimulando. Tomoyo miró reprochadoramente a su esposo y Eriol con su mirada brillándole agregó.- No que les falte experiencia en ese departamento pero, de ahora en adelante deberían apurarse pues así, nuestra bebé posiblemente tenga una compañera de juegos de mas o menos su edad. **

**-Eriol. Basta – declaró Tomoyo sonriendo sutilmente y viendo las miradas rojas de las victimas.- Mira como los apenas.**

**-¿Quién, yo? Si dijera una mentira, tuvieran de que apenarse. Pero admitámoslo. Digo la verdad... **

**-Hermano: a mi esposa le dará un desmayo si continúas con esos temas- declaró Aoshi preocupado ante el apuro colocado en ambos. **

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Aoshi sonrió sutilmente al recordar aquello. Ya creía que Katsumi se había dormido en su abrazo y no hizo mas que besarle cerca de los labios y murmurar- Te amo...

La dama lo escuchó entre sueños y no pudo más que decir.- yo también...- sonriendo sutilmente.

**OoOoOoO**

La puerta sonó, débilmente. Sakura era abrazada además de besada con pasión, por su esposo, ambos estaban sentados a la orilla de la cama de lado de la mujer, después de la gran noticia, El nuevo bebé de la pareja. Shaoran entusiasmado acariciaba con afán el dulce cuerpo de la señora. Conversaban de todo un poco entre besos, sobre la familia de ambos y el trabajo de él, y también de la próxima llegada de Ieran Li a la casa de Shaoran, para ver a sus nietos.- espera...-susurró sonriente, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba la ropa de dormir para luego ponerse su fina bata, de igual manera lo hizo Shaoran, que solo miró extrañado a Wei, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta.- ¿que sucede, Wei?-inquirió preocupada Sakura- ¿acaso les sucedió algo a los niños?

-no señora, pero su sobrino, Akio Kinomoto está en la sala-informó el mayordomo, Sakura miró extrañada al hombre. Y luego miró a Shaoran que le miró con la misma interrogante. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, para encontrarse al muchacho de pie, todo empapado.- ¿Akio?... ¿que haces aquí?-besó su frente en forma de saludo y se hincó frente a él, era seguida por Shaoran.- dime pequeño... ¿pasa algo con tu padre y tu madre?...

Akio solo negó con la cabeza. Entonces Sakura comprendió, de nuevo su padre y él, habían discutido...-ah... pues... –miró de nuevo a Shaoran el cual no entendía la situación.- estás cansado ¿no?... ¿por que no te quedas esta noche?...-se irguió, y abrazó por los hombros a su sobrino sin interesarle mucho que su bata se mojara y que estuviera descalza.

Shaoran se quedó hablando un momento con Wei y luego subió, pero a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Cuando Sakura y Akio entraron a la habitación que ella eligió para el niño, comenzó a hablar la mujer.- ¿que ha sucedido?

-mi padre, no me ha dejado visitar a Usagi...-dijo sin moverse, Sakura podía encontrar el mismo carácter de Touya en él, tan serio pero su voz, sonaba enfadada.- le he pedido permiso todo el mes... y la respuesta es la misma: NO... ay tía... me atreví a salir de mi casa, a sabiendas de que mi padre lo sentiría más como una amenaza para él. Pero aun así, mi padre no me concedió el permiso. Yo solo quiero hablar con mi prima ¿que de raro tiene? Supongo que piensa que seré un estorbo como visita ¡la verdad no me imagino la razón de su negación!

-Akio, no debiste haber salido de casa, sabes bien que tu padre se enfadará-acarició el cabello del joven, y tocaron de nuevo la puerta, se apresuró a abrir y vieron a Wei con unas toallas- y mas con este clima.

-las ha mandado el joven Shaoran...-dijo- que tengan buenas noches...

Sakura en cuanto tuvo en su poder las toallas se apresuró a secar el cabello de él, y sacó del armario, ropa que tenía de él, no era la primera vez que se refugiaba en su casa, y ambos habían optado por tener algo de ropa en la casa de los Li, por si se ofrecía, había desde trajes elegantes hasta calcetines y sombreros, Usagi y Jung también tenían ropa en esa habitación, cuando organizaban pequeñas fiestas de noche con Xiang y Lei, también estaba la del pequeño Kenji, que también era invitado y recibido con alegría. Había siempre habitaciones de más.

-no debes hacer eso... –siguió regañando con dulzura característica de ella, cuando le ayudaba a cambiarse para vergüenza de él.- a tu padre le enfada mucho cuando haces eso... y ya no es la primera vez... sabes bien que, eres recibido en esta casa... pero siempre que decidas retar a tu padre, piénsalo dos veces... ¿de acuerdo? Debe de estar muy inquieto cuando note tu ausencia. Por lo menos tu madre...

-si...-sonrió cuando admiró a su tía abriendo la cama para que se acostara a dormir.- no es mi intención causarte problemas tía... ni tampoco enfadar a mi tío Shaoran... pero...

-él no se enfada, solo que se extraña-rió animadamente cuando le indicó que se acostara, así lo hizo y le cobijó.- a tus primos les alegrará verte por la mañana...

-a mi también-respondió cerrando los ojos, Sakura volvió a besar su frente, y salió de la habitación.- que pases buenas noches...

Caminó por el pasillo, y llegó hasta la habitación de sus niños, y los admiró dormir un momento, tan tranquilos y tiernos, Xiang cubierto hasta la cabeza, solo se notaba su cabello marrón y la fuerza con que sujetaba las cobijas. Y el pequeño Lei, tenía agarrado por un brazo a un oso café de peluche, con un gran moño rojo. El oso estaba casi por el piso, al igual que el niño, el cual estaba descubierto y podría asegurar la madre, que temblando de frío. Entró a la habitación de sus hijos, e hizo al niño hacia el centro de la cama individual, tuvo que extender sabanas y edredones fuera de su lugar, acomodó sus pies cubiertos por calcetines de lana, acomodó su ropa de dormir, también acomodó el osito en sus brazos, y el casi bebé se ciñó con fuerza a él. Cubrió de nuevo el pequeño cuerpo de Lei, y luego besó su frente, se acercó a Xiang, y con fuerza inusitada descubrió su cuerpo, el niño estaba acostado boca abajo, y su almohada la tenía clavada en la cara. Lo recostó boca arriba y volvió a cubrirlo, besó también su frente, y luego salió de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, mientras Shaoran ya estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, bajo las cobijas, las lámparas, estaban encendidas, así que decidió dejar a oscuras la habitación, desilusionada por la interrupción de su momento con su esposo, se recostó en su lugar. Y cerró los ojos...-sabes que siempre te espero... jamás dormiría antes que tú, o sin ti...-Shaoran atrapó su cintura y la volteó hacia él, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.- ahora a descansar, no es bueno para el bebé el desvelo de la madre...-besó su frente y cerro los ojos aun aferrado a su figura.

-que descanses...-besó su mejilla y también cerró sus ojos- que duermas con los angelitos...

-con mis hijos y contigo...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La mansión de Touya Kinomoto estaba en un estado de conmoción algo preocupante. Akio Kinomoto no podía ser hallado en ninguna parte de la casa. Kaho estaba echa un manojo de nervios mientras ambos padres se encontraban en el estudio de Touya. El mayordomo ingresó declarándole.- Lo Siento. Ninguno de los vecinos han visto al joven.

Kaho se derrumbó en el sillón. Si Kaho sentía mortificación, Touya sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir: Akio amenazó con marcharse. Le dijo que se marcharía y Touya lo retó. ¡Porque se habían desafiado mutuamente! Pero jamás pensó que...

-¿Damos parte a las autoridades Touya? – escuchó que la voz de Kaho le trajo a la realidad. La mujer pudo leer la frustración en su mirada: una mirada que usualmente era rígida y algo tosca se encontraba frustrada y por otra ocasión (de muy pocas) sensibilizadas.- Tenemos que hacer algo.

Touya tosió para aclararse la voz (la tenía trabada por su mortificación)- él... yo, tengo la culpa... él quería ir a casa de Hiraguizawa hoy... yo me negué y él... debió marcharse...

-Akio no durmió en su cama- declaró Kaho. Touya asintió,- Lo que quiere decir...

-Anoche hubo tormenta...- Kaho asintió.- Debió llegar a alguna parte a refugiarse.- concluyendo.-Iré a donde Tomoyo: si era su objetivo llegar allí- tomando su abrigo y Kaho siguiéndole el paso.- Quédate aquí, en caso que regrese- ella iba a reclamar y él colocando sus manos en ambos hombros insistió.- uno de los dos tiene que quedarse. – ella, al final aceptó no muy convencida.

----------------------

En la casa Li, no fue poca la conmoción de los dos hijos del Coronel, cuando vieron en la mesa del desayuno a su primo Akio. Le abordaban con miles de preguntas y Shaoran tuvo que poner el orden ante tal interrogatorio olvidándose del desayuno que se enfriaba.

Sakura mientras, mandó a una de sus sirvientas a dar aviso a la casa Kinomoto. Cuando informó a su sobrino sobre su proceder este se escandalizó.- ¡AY NO TIA SAKURA. PAPA ME MATARÁ!

-Dudo mucho que Touya mate a su único hijo.- dijo Sakura con confianza y notando el rostro afligido del jovencito declaró.- Ánimos Akio. Puede ser que mi hermano se moleste un poco al notar tu ausencia, pero te aseguro que se alegrará en verte.

Akio asintió pero se notaba apenadísimo. Shaoran declaró agregando.- Aunque claro, te colocará un castigo por tu proceder.- observando a sus hijos agregó con el ceño fruncido y una voz perfectamente clara- Está mal que salgan de casa, sin darle parte a su madre o a mi. También escabullirse a escondidas- mirando a Akio agregó.- No importa que nobles sean las razones.- observando a Sakura agregó.- o cumpliendo promesas- ahí Sakura pensó en la vez que salió a escondidas de Tomoyo, su hermano y Katsumi a días de haber iniciado la guerra con Corben.- ¿Está claro?

Vio tres pequeños rostros asentir y agregó.- ¿Sakura? – Atrayendo su mirada.- ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Acaso tu...- preguntó ante las miradas inquisidoras de sus hijos y sobrino. ¿De que hablaban?

-Aoshi me mantuvo al tanto a los días de haber regresado. Igual tu hermano.- sorprendiéndole.- Si me hubiera imaginado...

-No pensemos que cosas malas ahora...- observando a sus hijos un instante- Su padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles...- sonriéndole a Shaoran.- Y ahora con Akio aquí, este es momento perfecto- Tres pares de ojos estaban sobre su rostro y Sakura declaró.- Verán: vamos a tener un bebé.- tres boquitas pequeñas se abrieron ampliamente. Akio abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿En serio mamá? ¿Otro bebé? -. Preguntó su hijo mayor sonriéndole nerviosamente.- ¿Y donde irá a dormir? ¿Cuándo llega?

-En unos cuantos meses... seis si calculo bien...

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Akio- ¿y cuando llamaron ustedes a la cigüeña?

Shaoran sonrió sutilmente.- Hace tres meses más o menos...- Respondió el Coronel Li.

-¿Cómo la llamaron? – preguntó el inocente Lei. Ambos padres se miraron.- ¿Le escribieron un telegrama, una carta?

-¿Telegrama? – Preguntó Xiang.- ¿Vive lejos la cigüeña? ¿Podría visitarle y decirle que, mande dos hermanos o más? – A Shaoran casi le da un infarto ante aquello.- Es decir, así tendríamos nuestro grupo completo y a Usagi le fascinaría. Tendría personas aparte de nosotros para dar órdenes...

-Usagi- declaró Akio y mirando a Shaoran declaró.- ¿podrías llevarme tío a la casa de Usagi? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿De donde vienen los bebés? – Preguntó Lei observando a su madre- ¿en serio la cigüeña si tu encargas te trae los bebes? – con rostro soñador e ingenuo.

-Ya tengo que irme- se dijo Shaoran en voz alta tratando de escapar de aquella tormenta de reacciones. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y bastante nerviosa trató de aferrarlo y él declaró.- Tu sabrás que decirles...

-¡Shaoran! No me dejarás sola con tantas preguntas- declaró ella no evitando sonreír ante el apuro que ambos se habían metido.- Al menos, responde dos...

Shaoran sonrió y se despidió ante una sonrisa de su esposa. Declaró ocurriéndosele algo.- Lei ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la oficina?- El niño asintió emocionadísimo y corrió a despedirse de su madre. Mirando a Sakura dijo.- Así te quedas con Xiang y Akio hasta que venga su padre por él...

-Mi papá me va a matar- suspiró Akio con una gota en su cabeza.- y a final de cuentas no podré ir con Usagi.

-Lo voy a matar- declaró Touya delante de Eriol y Tomoyo. Ambos lo miraban con la misma preocupación que Touya reflejaba.

-¿En serio está desde anoche fuera de casa? – preguntó la mujer de ojos azules igual de inquieta que él. - ¿y venía aquí?

-¡Con eso me salió anoche! No lo quise escuchar o prestarle mucha importancia ¡Es un niño!

-ese niño es igual a usted Kinomoto.- declaró Eriol observándole. Touya frunció su rostro y agregó.- Por supuesto que iba a salir a la primera oportunidad.

-Grrrr. Espero que esté bien. Y cuando me cerciore que está bien, no saldrá de la casa hasta que cumpla treinta. Mira que hacerle esto a su madre...

-Y a ti también Touya.- declaró Tomoyo como una hermana.- Se nota que estás preocupado. Pero ¿qué venía a hacer aquí?

-Quería hablar con Usagi.- declaró. Ambos esposos se observaron y él agregó.- Tiene tendencias a proteger a su familia y como los considera a ustedes y a Kenji Hiraguizawa como sus primos, bueno, imagínense.

-Piensa darle el mismo trato que alguna vez tuviste con Sakura- declaró Tomoyo no evitando sonreír pese las circunstancias.- la sobreprotegías mucho. Incluso cuando llegó a comprometerse con el Coronel.

Touya nervioso asintió y poniéndose de pie declaró.- será mejor que lo siga buscando...

-Será mejor que regrese a casa – declaró Eriol – iré a la oficina: si para el medio día no se nada de su hijo avisaré a unos cuantos de mis mejores hombres: despreocúpese. Akio es listo: jamás le pasará nada.

-No deja de ser un niño.- replicó Touya. – Un testarudo niño.

Touya a los pocos minutos se despidió de él. Tomoyo observando a Eriol no pudo dejar de ver una pizca de diversión.- Pudo ser nuestro hijo quien se extraviara. Piénsalo de ese modo.

-No lo creo. Jung será lo que sea, pero no tiene el temperamento de Touya Kinomoto. – Rió viéndole irse.- Me voy también. Si llega aquí mándame a avisar e igual a él. Dudo mucho que salga a la hacienda con su hijo perdido. –besándole tiernamente.

Touya llegó a su casa, vuelto un manojo de nervios a pesar que, trataba de parecer compuesto. Pero todo aquel que conocía al sujeto, sabía que algo, le pasaba. Al ingresar recibió la mirada de una de las sirvientas y luego de Fujitaka quien estaba allí observándole con preocupación.- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó inmediatamente- ¿acaso...?

-Apareció.- declaró Fujitaka. Kaho salió a casa de tu hermana.

-¿Estaba en casa de Sakura?

-Parece que, después que salió sintió miedo de ir más allá. Como Sakura está mas cerca que Hiraguizawa, terminó llegando allá.

-¿por qué demonios no se devolvió y regresó aquí?

-Tal vez temiendo lo que estoy escuchando y viendo ahora.- -observando el rostro molesto y escuchando la voz enojada de su hijo. – Estás alterado.

-¿Alterado? ¡Intenta furioso! ¿Qué acaso no pensó las cosas? ¿Sabe acaso en la inquietud que colocó a su madre? Egoísta. Fue muy egoísta.

-Recuerda que tú, cuando tu madre tenía dos días de haber muerto, actuaste igual- le sorprendió su padre. Le hablaba en un tono de voz que nunca usaba Fujitaka- te encontraron a los dos días en la tumba de tu madre, en el cementerio. – Touya comenzaba a recordar- Aun no estabas listo de decirle adiós. Pero ella se fue Touya. Kaho me contó lo que tú y tu hijo hablaron: era la misma cosa. Solo que esta vez, fue preocupación por la pequeña Usagi.

Touya asintió aceptando que si eran tan parecidos, que hasta eso había heredado su hijo. Volvió a salir pero esta vez a casa de Sakura. Fujitaka salió con él.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, esta recibió a su padre y a su hermano y ni siquiera preguntó que hacían allí. Se imaginaba que era por Akio.

.- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

.-En la habitación de Xiang jugando... Touya.- deteniéndole antes de que cruzara por su lado...- Trátalo con gentileza.

.- ¿Gentileza? ¡Sakura: se escapó de la casa! – declaró escandalizado. .- ¿harías tu lo mismo con uno de los tuyos si hicieran lo mismo?

.-Escucharía sus razones, primero antes de mandarlo a su habitación.- le dijo con sabiduría...- me contó que trató de explicarte anoche... y tu lo ignoraste mandándolo a su habitación.

.- ¡No lo ignoré! Se puso de grosero y yo...

.-Recuerdo cuando tu te portabas testarudo cuando una idea se te colocaba en la cabeza hermano... tiene el mismo temperamento de su padre.- sonriendo con paciencia...- y por supuesto actuaba de la misma manera...

.-Tienes que entender Touya, que Akio debe de estar verdaderamente asustado...- declaró Fujitaka. Sakura asintió...- conoce como te portas de manera rígida y estricta. Lo que tienes que hacer para que esto no se vuelva a repetir, es hablar con calma. Entiéndelo por un instante: no tiene la culpa de tener tu temperamento.

Touya no asintió pero comprendía lo dicho por su padre. Él pensó que se moriría cuando descubrieron que no estaba en su cama.

.-Escúchalo y después que él te escuche a ti, Touya.

Touya decidió hacerle caso a su hermana. Asintió en silencio y tomando una decisión se dirigió a la habitación de Xiang Li. Tocó la puerta y escuchó un tímido Adelante cuando abrió la puerta, las miradas de los jovencitos se posaron en el rostro de Touya Kinomoto.

Ahí leyó el temor en el rostro de su hijo.

Su sobrino le miró también con cierto temor y observaba el rostro de su primo. –Xiang ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por favor? – Declaró con voz rígida.- tengo que hablar con Akio.

Xiang asintió y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Touya permaneció de pie y Akio aun continuaba sentado en la mesilla donde ambos jóvenes jugaban momentos antes con unos soldaditos de madera.

.- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Touya con voz calmada.

Akio asintió pero no quería mirar a su padre a los ojos. De pronto sintió como los brazos de su padre sorpresivamente le rodeaban y le abrazaba con efusividad. En su oído y con voz afectada declaró...- ¿Sabes cuanto nos preocupamos tu madre y yo...? Si te hubiera pasado algo... ¡ni quiero imaginármelo!

.-Perdón papá...- declaró el muchacho acongojado- Es que traté de decírtelo y yo...

.-Ya. Está bien hijo- declaró separándose de él.- Pero no tienes que salirte de la casa como lo hiciste... aunque parte tengo la culpa yo, por no escucharte pero... ¡a veces me sacas de quicio Akio!

El muchacho asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Touya suspiró aliviado al tener a su hijo en sus brazos, sano y salvo.

.-Será mejor que vayamos a casa... ahí tu madre hablará contigo y después iremos a casa de Hiraguizawa para que hables con tu prima...- declaró calmadamente.- ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió con más ánimos.

Abajo Xiang asomaba su cabeza cada dos minutos por el rellano de las escaleras mientras Fujitaka y Sakura esperaban en la sala. Fujitaka se enteraba en ese momento de que su hija estaba esperando otra vez. Después de escuchar a Sakura y sus aventuras en la mañana para explicar las dudas de su hijo y sobrino su padre declaró.- Tu madre hubiera sido tan feliz en saber que, tendría la casa llena de nietos.

.-También pienso en ello. ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado y si Shaoran está de acuerdo, quisiéramos que, si es niña ponerle el nombre de mamá. – viéndole sonreír.- ¿A ella le hubiera gustado?

.-Hija: para ella hubiera sido un honor.- escuchando su nieto volver a donde ellos con la cara aturdida.- ¿qué pasa Xiang?

.- ¿Creen que el tío Touya mate a Akio? – preguntó con verdadera preocupación. .- ¿Aunque sea su único hijo? Es decir si quisiera otro, mandaría telegrama a la cigüeña.

Sakura tenía una gota en su cabeza cuando su padre le observó ante tal comentario de su hijo y dijo.- No preguntes por favor... – en ese momento se escucharon los pasos que descendían de arriba. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en la figura de Touya y su hijo.

.- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Fujitaka.

Touya asintió observándoles y declaró.- Si, todo bien. Está castigado por un largo, largo, largooooo tiempo. Que se cumplirá a partir de esta noche.

A media mañana la visita de Katsumi Hiraguizawa levantó los ánimos de Sakura, mas aun con el anuncio de que, harían una fiesta con todos los amigos, familiares y allegados en la mansión de Aoshi. Venía en compañía de Kenji quien se dirigió a jugar con Xiang quien le contaba todo lo acaecido desde la noche anterior y la presencia de su primo hasta el medio día. Kenji boquiabierto escuchaba con paciencia su narración.

-Entonces ¿qué dijo el señor Li?

-Está feliz- declaró Sakura. – Está muy contento con la llegada de un nuevo bebé. Ya extrañábamos sonidos de bebés en la casa.

-Me alegro mucho- declaró.- Aoshi cuando se enteró comparte mi alegría y les deseamos a ambos y al nuevo bebé, mucha dicha.

-Gracias Katsumi... – sonrió la esposa del Coronel. – Tomoyo me comentó que siempre se irán a la hacienda este año también.

-Hay mucho trabajo. Estaremos ausentes espacio de tres o cuatro meses... hasta la cosecha... y esta vez, Kenji vendrá con nosotros. Aunque se aburre un poco, la ventaja estará que, Aoshi prometió un caballo para él y eso lo tiene entusiasmado y a mí con los nervios acelerados.- ocasionando la risa de Sakura.

-Parece que Tomoyo tiene razón Katsumi... deberías tener otro bebé y así dejarás de preocuparte tanto por Kenji.

Sonrojándose declaró.- Tal vez tenga razón... y...- dudando un instante- es demasiado pronto para decir... pero, creo que la señora Tomoyo es adivina... no me atreví a decirles nada, y yo, tengo que hablar con ustedes...

-¿Adivina?

-Es que... tengo cita con el doctor la próxima semana... no me he sentido muy bien últimamente y...

-¡Oh Katsumi! No me digas que...- sorprendiéndose y sonriendo sutilmente- ¿Tu también?

-¡No se entusiasme señora Sakura! Aun no lo sé con seguridad... son solo sospechas que tengo...

-¿Desde cuando?

-Hoy se cumplen treinta días- aseguró con firmeza. –No quise decir nada cuando me encontré con usted y la señora Tomoyo, para no estropear el momento. Pero... por favor, no comente nada con nadie... quiero estar segura una vez vaya al doctor.

-¡No hubieras estropeado nada! – Le aseguró.- A Tomoyo le hubiera dado alegría... ¿y Aoshi, que dice él?

-No le he dicho nada- le reveló.- Aoshi está muy ocupado últimamente con lo de las cosechas y los cobros que tiene que hacer y la adquisición de semillas, por eso no se ha dado cuenta que, no estoy comiendo como se debe y despierto con terribles nauseas. Pero, quiero asegurarme antes de irme a la hacienda. – Poniéndose de pie.-Ya tengo que irme... ¡Kenji!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

-Solo vine a entregarle la invitación... ahora tengo que ir donde la señora Tomoyo y después a donde su hermano... – declarándole.- y después, al sastre para recoger unos trajes de Kenji.- el pequeño Hiraguizawa se aproximaba en ese instante.

-Deberías tomarlo con calma... te agotarás muy rápido... y tu condición...

-Señora Sakura- declaró Katsumi con advertencia por la presencia se Kenji- No se preocupe. Estoy bien. Puedo con todo...

Kenji le extrañó aquello. ¿Qué su madre tenía una condición? ¿Qué condición era esa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Las invitaciones están repartidas- aseguró Sakura a su esposo mientras compartían la mesa con sus hijos.- Será en tres días... una cosa pequeña con los mas allegados a la familia.

-Aoshi y Katsumi siempre son unos anfitriones excelentes- aseguró Shaoran.- Seguro que será magnifico. Y nunca con Katsumi las cosas son pequeñas. El cumpleaños de Kenji fue todo un evento.

-Si, recuerdo. Pero, considerando que se marchan a la hacienda muy pronto. Y esta vez pretenden llevarse a Kenji con ellos,

-Siempre lo dejaban con Tomoyo y el General ¿no?

-Si, pero este año pretenden llevárselo. Creo que quieren pasar tiempo como familia... mas seguido. –Sakura se imaginaba que anunciaría su estado (si era cierto) antes de marcharse o allá en la hacienda- Además venían siempre los fines de semana a pasar tiempo con su hijo. Y Katsumi se quedaba con Kenji cuando Aoshi estaba solo en la hacienda y luego ella volvía.

-Katsumi siempre fue muy sobre protectora con Kenji. Siempre lo ha protegido de más y han sido pocas las ocasiones ha pasado lejos de su hijo. Es muy preparada con las cuentas y las matemáticas y por eso ayuda a Aoshi con los manejos administrativos de la hacienda.

Ya en su habitación Sakura en brazos de su esposo este le reveló en su oído.- ¿Te he dicho esta noche lo feliz que soy? ¿Con nuestro "embrollo familiar"?

Sakura sonrió sobre el cuerpo tibio del hombre de su vida y bajo la tenue luz de las velas.- No esta noche...

-¿Necesitas escucharlo?

-Lo que necesito siempre lo he tenido: sentir que soy la única mujer en la vida que es tan feliz por tener la vida perfecta que has recreado para mí. Que siempre estaremos unidos con nuestros hijos... y donde tú vayas yo iré... siempre...

Shaoran besó sus labios, lenta y pausadamente haciéndole sentir aquello que ella anhelaba y siempre sentía en sus brazos.- La verdadera felicidad.

Para toda su familia.

-------- fin.

Terminado el 12 de Julio del 2005. 10:14p.m.


End file.
